


Once in a While

by Moondance



Series: The Broken Ballerina Series [1]
Category: Oscar Isaac - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oscar Isaac Fan Fiction, Star Wars - Freeform, fan fiction, once in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 179,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondance/pseuds/Moondance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layna Gerrig is back in the city she loves - but she’s not where she thought she would be.  After a run-in with someone from her past, a stranger comforts her.  A bond is formed and with a little help from fate, they meet up every once in a while and form a unique bond that neither of them can deny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh my God...Layna?" Layna felt her shoulders tense up at the sound. April. Looking up, she saw the familiar platinum blonde hair and dazzling smile of her former classmate. Suddenly flooded with memories, she closed her eyes for a moment.

 

Stop.

 

Breathe.

 

You'll be fine.

 

Layna opened her eyes, praying to God that the past would be gone. But no, she was seated right in front of her.

 

"Holy hell, it is you!" April put her purse on the bar, grimaced then sat it back on her lap. It looked like a Belenciaga - April always had the latest collection. Two gorgeous women were with April, who was never seen with anything less than a 9 - but nothing more, either. She was the only 10 allowed in the room.  
You can do this. She'll have a drink and be gone. It's fine. Brushing her long bangs out of her eyes, she looked up at her old friend.

 

"Hi, April," Layna muttered through a forced smile.

 

"I heard you were back in town. But I didn't expect this. You're...working here?" Layna nodded, wishing like hell she could shake her head instead. Or maybe do an I Dream of Jeannie head bob and get herself out of there. "Wow. Ladies, this is Layna. She used to dance with me at Juilliard and the NYCB. How long has it been? Three? Almost four years!" It felt like an eternity to Layna. "Man, time has flown! I wouldn't have recognized you if it wasn't for that copper hair of yours. Always up in that messy bun."

 

She could feel the women gazing at her, disbelief evident in their stares. Her body didn't look like their's anymore - she would probably never look like that again. But she wasn't going to let them get to her - she finally felt healthy again and that was what mattered.

 

"Can I get you something to drink?" Layna asked, still smiling. She thought of that Nat King Cole song. Just smile. 

 

"This is so crazy. Layna Gerrig, working at a bar in Brooklyn. Wow."

 

"Crazy," Layna said quietly. Part of her agreed with April. Never did she think she would be where she was at that moment. But that's life...it throws you curve balls. Layna had gotten pretty good at catching. "Something to drink?" she asked again.

 

"I'll have my signature drink," April quipped. Layna looked at her. "...A Cosmo...silly. Don't you remember?" 

 

"How could I forget?" Layna said, her smile dazzling now. Kill me, she thought.  
"Make that two," Gorgeous #1 said.

 

"Three," chimed in Gorgeous #2.

 

"Coming right up." Layna started to gather the ingredients - at least what she hoped were the ingredients. It was only her second week on the job, and she hadn't made many Cosmos at The Basement. In fact, she hadn't made a single one. The people who ordered drinks here normally just wanted a beer or a whisky. There was the occasional cocktail, but Laina hadn't had much experience. She grabbed for the lemon juice.

 

"Pst." The sound came from the end of the bar. Looking over, she saw a man sitting there. A man she had just served a beer to a few minutes before. A man she had never seen before tonight. He shook his head at her. Layna raised her left eyebrow in question. "Lime," he said, pointing to the bottle beside the lemon juice. 

 

"Thank you," she mouthed to him, brushing a loose strand of her rusted red hair behind her ear. He smiled at her, his vibrant white teeth contrasting nicely against his five o'clock shadow. He nodded, lifting his beer bottle in acknowledgment.

 

Layna tried to focus on the job at hand. Cosmos. But she couldn't help but eavesdrop on April's conversation.

 

"I know! I'm so excited. This is my biggest role yet!" April gushed to Gorgeous #2. 

 

"And at an age when most ballerinas are retiring. There's no stopping you!" she replied.

 

"I know. I think I've got a few more seasons left in me, though." April flipped her stick-straight platinum locks over her shoulder.

 

"You deserve it, April. You're seriously like the best dancer the NYCB has ever had." After I left, Layna thought. No, she wasn't supposed to think about that. Not anymore. That was over.

 

"Ever," Gorgeous #1 reiterated. 

 

"Thanks, ladies," said April. "How are those drinks coming, Lay?"

 

"They're on their way," Layna said, gritting her teeth. She hated being called Lay. Nobody had called her that since college, and even then it bothered her. How difficult was it to say Layna?

 

"Excellent." April went back to talking about her glorious life with her glorious friends. Layna tried to concentrate on the task at hand. What was the next step? She couldn't remember. Hesitantly, she glanced over at her helper at the end of the bar. He was already watching her - intently. Her gaze meeting his, he smiled at her again, giving her a thumbs up. She returned the gesture before beginning to shake the cocktail. The stranger's gaze moved south for a moment before quickly moving to his beer. She felt her cheeks get hot and turned away to hide the evidence. She still wasn't used to people looking at her like that anymore - let alone a stranger, and a handsome one at that.

 

"Here you go, ladies," Layna said with that smile back in place, pouring the drinks.

 

"What a sweetie," April gushed, her voice dripping with saccarine. 

 

"Enjoy," Layna said, turning her back on her old friend...if she ever was one.  
"Wait, Layna. You still haven't told me!" Layna balled her hands into fists at her side, turning around.

 

"Told you what?" she inquired, already knowing the answer.

 

"How did you get here? I thought you moved back to Washington or Oregon or wherever after the...well, ya know."

 

"After the accident?" Layna blurted out. April's eyes got wide.

 

"Yeah...that."

 

"I did move back - to Washington," Layna replied. There was nowhere to go. It was just her behind the bar. Across the room, there were several patrons waiting for the musician to start his next set - but none of them could save her now. Of the four people sitting at her bar, three she knew were judging her, the other she wasn't sure. She couldn't look at him to find out - she didn't dare. "But then I came back."

 

"But you're not dancing," said April. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A judgement. She looked at Layna from head to toe, smirking at her now slightly more curvy figure. There was barely any evidence that she had ever been a ballerina - she knew that's what April was thinking.

 

"No. I don't do that anymore. You know I can't."

 

"Well, I mean that was years ago, Lay. You had to have gotten over it by now." Layna was about to lose it. She knew that much. One more word from miss Prima Ballerina and she was going to break a bottle over her pretty platinum little head. Layna was frozen. She wanted to say something back - something mean, something witty - but nothing was coming out. She was just standing there, staring at the three woman who stared back.

 

"Excuse me, miss?" The gentle voice from the end of the bar called out. Layna gulped, looking over at him. His eyes were hard to see in the dark bar, but she could see they were kind and calming. "Would you get me another?" He shook his empty bottle.

 

"Coming right up," she said, wondering how she could ever show her gratitude to this man. She grabbed the beer, walking over to him.

 

"Thanks," he said, nodding at her. He gave her a soft smile, as if to say he was sorry. What did he have to be sorry for? She found herself lingering at his end of the bar. For one, she wanted to stay away from April's prying questions and judgemental looks. For another, this guy just had this calming aura around him. She liked it much better over there.

 

"Wow...this is an interesting take on a Cosmo," Gorgeous #2 said with a sneer. April took a sip and grimaced.

 

"That's what we get for coming to Brooklyn to celebrate," Gorgeous #1 laughed. "Ryan just texted me. They're at Dorsia. Shall we?"

 

"Definitely," said April. "Lay, it was good catching up. Come visit us, okay? I'm sure Ted would love to see you." Why did she have to bring him up? That made it so much worse.

 

"She knows Ted?" Gorgeous #1 asked Gorgeous #2.

 

"Isn't she the one? Ya know..."

 

"Oh my God." They both gave her a quick glance before following April out the door. 

 

Layna walked to the bach of the bar, grabbing onto the sink for dear life. The tears that she had been holding back for the last twenty minutes sprang from her eyes. She clutched her fist to her lips, trying to stop the whimpering.  
"Hey...Layna?" her sole patron said, his husky voice laced with concern. She tried to ignore him, but he persisted. "Can I...um...are you..."

 

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes at herself. She knew she sounded pathetic. Acting was never her strong suit - she had been told that in class several times.

 

"I don't think you are," replied the stranger. Normally, she would ignore such a statement, or maybe she would bite his head off. But there was something about his voice. It was soothing and he somehow made her feel like it was alright to be upset. 

 

"Yeah," she sighed, her eyes moving up to the dark ceiling that was plastered with old show flyers. She breathed in deep.

 

"So...would you like to talk about it? I'll buy you a beer.” There was a smile in his voice. She wiped the tears from her eyes before turning to face him again. He was smiling at her, but his smile fell when he saw the tear stains and the smudged mascara.

 

Layna knew she should start cleaning up - it was getting late and she had a list of tasks to complete before closing time. It didn't help matters that she was the only bartender that night. Greg had called in sick hours before and Layna was assured by the owner of the bar that she was ready. He was the husband of one of her old dancer friends - the only one she still talked to - and he had done her a kindness by giving her a job. Until April had come in, she had been doing well. Thankfully, they weren't too busy - there were just a few people listening to the music in the dining area and Rita was taking care of them. It was only a Wednesday, after all. She found herself wanting to talk to him - a stranger who saw her cry.

 

"I can't drink on the job." Layna said, smiling at him. His smile returned. She found herself standing right in front of him. How had that happened?

 

"Okay so...just tell me about that...whatever she was." He leaned in close to her and she felt her body mimicking his. "Was she human?" he laughed.

 

"I've often asked myself the same question," Layna replied, brushing her bangs behind her ear. His gaze followed her fingers for a moment before returning to her green eyes, still glistening from the few tears she shed. "I'm sorry...this is kind of awkard. I don't usually cry in front of...anyone, really."

 

"It's cool," he said cooley. He seemed cool. Effortlessly cool. And kind. "So...do you want to talk about it? I'm a great listener." He leaned in closer, and so did she, even though she had no intention of doing so. How did he do that?

 

"I thought it was my job to listen - we had a whole lesson on it in bartending school. Therapy from behind the bar." 

 

"Did you, now?" he laughed. 

 

"Yeah...I passed with flying colors."

 

"I'm sure," he said, taking a swig of his beer. "Well, the tables have turned. I am now your therapist." He had a glimmer in his eye that made Layna smile nervously. She never wanted to talk about what happened, but she found herself wanting to talk to him. 

 

The door chimed. Layna hesistantly looked up. It was two guys. "Two Buds, please," one of them said, taking a seat where April had just been.

 

"Be right back," Layna said, feeling a genuine smile come across her lips.

 

"I'll be here," the stranger said, taking off his black leather jacket to reveal a charcoal grey t-shirt. He obviously planned on staying a while.

 

After getting the men their drinks, Layna started walking back over only to be stopped by a couple coming in. She looked at the stranger and he winked at her. Who winks? He did, and he made it seem totally natural. She got the couple their drinks and returned to the end of the bar. "Ready for another?"

 

"Not quite," he said, taking another sip. "So...Layna."

 

"So...you," she said, shaking her head and giggling nervously. Giggling? She didn't giggle. Not even for Mark.

 

"Oscar," he said, holding out his hand.

 

"Like the award?" Layna asked, taking his hand. She could feel the calluses on his fingertips - a musician, maybe? But his hand was soft and warm.

 

"Exactly, but I'm more a fan of the Golden Globes. More of a party. Less politcal, too. Ya know what I mean?"

 

"Not really," she shrugged, letting go of his hand. He let out a laugh. "Nice to meet you."

 

"Nice to meet you, as well," he nodded.

 

"Thanks for your help back there, by the way. Even though I'm not sure if you were much help - the Cosmos were a disaster."

 

"I'm sure they weren't. You looked like you knew what you were doing to me...after I pointed you in the right direction, of course. Those girls have Manhattan taste."

 

"Yeah, I know..." She knew all too well - she used to be the same. "The restaurant I worked at in Washington didn't have Cosmos on their menu and I'm pretty new here."

 

"I see," Oscar replied. "Juilliard, huh?" he asked after a short silence.

 

"Yup...Juilliard. Class of 2009," Layna replied.

 

"Class of 2005," he said, pointing to himself.

 

"For dance?" Layna asked, staring at him in disbelief. He looked a little short to be a dancer. He was fit, though - she could tell that much - especially now that his jacket was off.

 

"God, no," he laughed. "Do I look like a dancer to you?"

 

"You're right," Layna giggled (again?). "You're definitely more of a...musician?" The calluses were her only clue.

 

"Well, yes...but I went there for acting," Oscar replied, smiling at her. She looked at him for a few moments.

 

"Ah, yes. I see it now." 

 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Oscar laughed, running his hand through his hair. Just like he did to her before, her gaze followed his fingers as the went through the dark curls. He had a patch of grey in his curls that made him surprisingly more attractive.

 

"Your smile...it's very...actory." Oscar practically choked on his beer out of laughter.

 

"That is definitely not a word."

 

"It is," Layna said confidently.

 

"Hey, can I get another beer?" called the man in April's seat.

 

"Coming," Layna said, looking at Oscar as if to say, "be right back." He nodded.

 

"So...she was an old friend?"

 

"I wouldn't say that..." Layna said, getting another beer for Oscar. He smiled and took it from her.

 

"Enemy?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

 

"Frienemy. That's a word, right?"

 

"I've heard it," replied Oscar, smiling at her again.

 

"She was my biggest competition. We graduated from Juilliard together and managed to both get spots in the company at the New York City Ballet. We were always neck-and-neck and we were always comparing ourselves to one another. Who could jump highest, spin fastest, who was skinniest - she's definitely winning that one, now. She's still a stick."

 

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Oscar whispered, motioning for her to lean in. She did as he asked, unable to resist. "Sticks aren't sexy." His lips turned into a seductive smile, complete with a small lip-bite. The way he was looking at her would make her melt if she were meltable - but she wasn't. At least that's what she told herself. 

 

"Right, well I'm definitely not one anymore." His eyes moved down and up her body quickly, but she noticed it.

 

"Exactly," he said. The heat in her cheeks was back. He held her gaze for a few seconds before she snapped out of it. Clearing her throat, she stood up straight. "So..." he said, looking up at her hesitantly. He wanted to know more.

 

"You can ask - I know you're dying to." She braced herself for it.

 

"I don't need to know," he shook his head, "not if you don't want me to."

 

"I thought you were supposed to be my therapist?" Layna joked.

 

"Right. I am. So, Layna..." He held his pointed index fingers under his chin just like a therapist would do. She shook her head at him. "Okay," he put his hands down. "You can tell me."

 

Layna hadn't said the words aloud in a long time. She thought them constantly, over and over again, but saying them was different. But they came from her lips, lifting a weight off her shoulders. "We were putting on a showcase at the Company. I had a solo and it was a huge opportunity for me. If I aced the dance, I was pretty much gauranteed a principal role next season. So, I'm dancing...and I was doing a chaînés..." she saw Oscar's confused face, "a bunch of spins," she simplified.

 

"Got it," he nodded. "Continue." He gestured for her to speak.

 

"I still don't really know what happened. It was really fast. But one minute I was spinning my heart out and the next I was waking up on the floor of the orchestra pit with pretty much the entire company and the head of the New York City Ballet staring down at me."

 

"You fell?" he asked.

 

"Off the stage," Layna nodded. Oscar's face was riddled with shock and saddness. "I broke my left leg in three places and my left arm, shattered my collar bone."

 

"Holy shit," he breathed.

 

"Yeah...so...end of career. At the ripe age of 26." She shrugged.

 

"Layna," his hand covered hers. It was a warm, conforting, friendly gesture that took away a little bit of the pain. Layna felt a tear fall again. "I'm so-."

 

"Please don't say you're sorry," she interjected, brushing her tear away.

 

"Um, Layna?" a voice called. Layna snapped out of it, pulling away from Oscar. It was Rita and she didn't look happy.

 

"I need 6 Millers. Yesterday." The look Oscar gave Rita was one that Layna hoped she'd never be on the recieving end of. Rita was oblivious, of course. She just stared at Layna, tapping her ridiculously manicured fingers on her short denim skirt.

 

"Coming right up," Layna said with as much strength as she could muster.

 

"Have you gotten anything on that list done?"

 

"I'm working on it," Layna said.

 

"Good, cuz I'd really like to be out of here before the sun comes up." Rita looked at Oscar and her eyes widened as if she recognized him. "Holy crap," she said under her breath, but just loud enough for them to hear. "Oscar?"

 

"No way. Rita?" His eyes widened in disbelief. He got off his stool and went to give her a hug. "You're still here?"

 

"Oh, I'm here forever, baby. What are you doing here? Aren't you some big star now?" 

 

Big star? Layna sure didn't recognize him. But Layna was never really hip to Hollywood.

 

"I'll always come back home," he said to her, patting her shoulder. Then he said something to her that Layna couldn't hear. Rita smiled and nodded, went behind the bar for the drinks, then walked back into the other room.

 

"What was that about?" 

 

"Nothin'," Oscar shrugged.

 

"What did you do?" She was definitely curious now. Who was he to Rita? How did she know him?

 

"Don’t worry about it. She's an old friend. I used to come here a lot back in the day when I played more."

 

"You performed here?"

 

"Every chance I got," he said with a smile.

 

"But now you're a big star?"

 

"To some." Oscar sat back down and took a swig from his beer. One of the other patrons asked for another, and she obliged them before quickly returning to her new friend. "Now...you were telling me your story."

 

"There really isn't much of a story after that," she shrugged. "I stopped dancing."

 

"You didn't go back."

 

"I couldn't, really. My feet were ruined. And now I have a titanium knee. It's impossible to be a ballerina with one of those."

 

"I see," Oscar said with a nod. "You moved back home?"

 

"Yeah...I had to get away. It was just too much."

 

"I can understand that. Being surrounded by people who do what you did in a city full of performers..."

 

"Yeah..." Layna's eyes moved to her feet. "It took a while to get back on my feet. Literally." She looked up at Oscar. "That was a joke...kinda."

 

"Got it," he said with a chuckle. "But you're back now."

 

"Yeah, Mark got an opportunity he couldn't pass up, and cross-country relationships don't work very well."

 

"Mark's the boyfriend, I take it."

 

"He is," Layna nodded. Oscar looked at his beer. "Another?"

 

"No, I'm good. Thanks, though." He smiled at her. His smile was somewhat different now. "What does Mark do?"

 

"He's a teacher. He grew up here and one of his friends just opened a new school here in Brooklyn and he asked him to teach."

 

"A teacher. Good job."

 

"Yeah it is, but it doesn't pay all that great - hence me being here." She gestured to herself behind the bar.

 

"You don't like it here?"

"It's just not where I saw myself, ya know? But here I am."

 

"There you are. On two feet. Back in the city you love. Life isn't all that bad, right?" Oscar was right. Layna was done throwing herself a pity party.

 

"Right," Layna agreed, smiling at him. It was impossible not to smile at him.   
Even though Oscar had sweet-talked Rita, Layna still had her closing duties to perform. It was getting late, so she started cleaning up while she talked to her new friend in between getting drinks for Rita and other guests.

 

"So, how did you get from Washington state to Juilliard?"

 

"A scholarship."

 

"Impressive," Oscar quipped. "Did you dance your whole life?" Layna paused. "Oh, I'm sorry...do you not want to-"

 

"It's fine," she said, blowing her copper bangs out of her eyes again. Bangs were really a bad choice. "I had been dancing since I could walk - maybe before that even. Mom always said I tap-danced on her womb so she was surprised I chose ballet."

 

"You seem to have the grace for it," Oscar said. He had no idea how much that compliment meant to Layna. She thought all of her grace was gone. Her cheeks were getting red again, and she knew Oscar saw this time. "We must have just missed each other at Juilliard."

 

"Yeah, I started in 2005. And you graduated then, right?"

 

"I did. If only I had failed a class or two," he said, shaking his head.

 

"Shame on you for being a good student," Layna laughed, shaking her finger at him.

 

"I was a great student," he corrected.

 

"Well, you should have seen me dance."

 

"I wish I had," he said sincerely. There wasn't a hint of laughter in his voice like there was seconds before. Layna was pulled away again, and when she returned the moment had passed. It was for the best, she thought. Those eyes of his could make her think about things she shouldn't be thinking about.

 

"So, you're a big star, Rita says?"

 

"Don't listen to her. If Gary Busey came in here, she would say he was a big star."

 

"Didn't he win an Academy Award?" Layna quipped.

 

"You know, I think he did," Oscar laughed. "I haven't done that, yet. I mean, I"m no Gary Busey."

 

"Thank God for that." Oscar threw his head back and laughed. "So tell me about Mark."

 

"Don't change the subject," Layna giggled, pointing at him.

 

"We're here to talk about you, not me. Remember? Plus, if I talked about me I would probably come off as a cocky asshole and I'd really rather not do that tonight.

"So you've had a lot of success then?"

 

"How did you meet Mark?" Oscar said, resting his head on his fist like a daydreaming teenager.

 

"Fine," Layna said through gritted teeth. "I met him in physical therapy. He was another patient. He asked me out until I said yes."

 

"How long did that take?"

 

"Six months."

 

"Holy shit," Oscar gaped at her. "Persistent."

 

"I know, I don't know why he kept trying. But I gave in, and he was sweet and kind and didn't care about what I had been - he just cared about who I was then."

 

"That's really great, Layna." The way he spoke to her- it was like he had known her for years. And she felt the same way about him. She hadn't opened up like this since she told Mark what had happened. Oscar had been just as understanding and kind as Mark had.

 

"Yeah, he makes me happy."

 

"That's all that matters," replied Oscar. "So...what's your favorite color?" Layna busted out laughing. "What?"

 

"You're desperately trying to avoid me asking you about your career, aren't you? You know I could just look on IMdB. Or maybe some of the people at the bar know who you are..." She looked down at the few people sitting on the stools.

 

"Layna..." she really liked the way he said her name. Sometimes he had a bit of a Spanish clip to his voice. His eyes pleaded with her.

"Okay, I'll just look after you leave."

 

"If you must," he sighed.

 

"So where are you from?" Layna inquired.

 

"Guatamala, originally," Oscar answered.

 

"That's awesome."

 

"Yeah, but I grew up in Miami."

 

"Oooo Florida. That's a scary and magical place."

 

"You're tellin' me," Oscar laughed.

 

"Last call," Rita yelled.

 

"Jesus," Oscar said with a start.

 

"No, Rita." Layna smiled at Oscar. Looking at him, she was suddenly aware of how much this night had turned around. What would it have been like if he hadn't been there? She was so grateful to the dark, handsome stranger at the end of her bar.

 

"I guess that's my cue to exit." Oscar reached for his wallet, but Layna held her hand out.

 

"No," she said, shaking her head. Oscar's brow raised in confusion.

"Therapists drink for free."

"But-"

 

"I insist."

 

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, his face scrunching up into a funny, confused smile. "Thanks."

 

"No problem. Thanks for listening."

 

"I told you I was good at it," he said with a smile, grabbing his leather jacket and pulling it over his strong shoulders. He sure was fit. And Layna, much to her shame, had noticed how nice his backside was when he walked away to talk to Rita. Looking wasn't bad, she told herself. As long as she didn't touch. She was sure Mark followed the same rule.

 

"You did," she agreed. "Thank you so much. Really. You...you've really made my night." She felt silly for saying that, but she wanted him to know.

 

"Honestly, it was nice hearing someone else talk for a while. I'm glad I could help. Maybe I can help again when I come back into town next month?"

 

"Okay." She couldn't help the smile that came across her lips. He smiled back. "Until then."

 

"Until then," he nodded, turning to walk out. He was almost out the door when a large man stopped in front of him.

 

"DUDE! STAR WARS!" exclaimed an obviously inebriated customer, pointing at Oscar. "You're in Star Wars!"

 

"Yeah...I am," Oscar nodded. Layna had to pick her jaw up off the floor. Star Wars? He was in Star Wars?! Granted, Layna had never seen a single Star Wars film but she didn't live under a rock - she knew that was a big deal.

 

"POE! Holy crap! Kevin, dude...it's Poe Dameron. Poe Dameron is in this freakin bar right now, dude. Holy shit. Can I have your autograph man?"

 

"Sure," Oscar said, looking over at Layna. His mouth turned into a sideways smile. Layna was suddenly aware that her jaw was still wide open. She shut her mouth and blinked at him. His smile widened as he turned back to his fans. "Got a pen?"

”Crap...I don’t...”

 

"I do," Layna said, reaching into her jeans. "Here." She was all-too-aware that Oscar's gaze was fixed on the pen as it traveled from her side pocket to his hand.

 

"Thanks, Layna." He winked at her again. Ugh. 

 

"Yeah, thanks...hot lady bartender." Oscar looked annoyed.

 

"It's fine," Layna mouthed to him, waving him off.

 

Oscar signed the guys napkin. "Bitchin," the guy said, holding it up to see through his beer goggles.

 

"Bitchin?" Oscar mouthed to Layna, put her hand to her mouth to cover her laughter.

 

"It's a word," she said with a giggle.

 

"That it is," he nodded. "Nice meeting you guys." He patted both the guys on the shoulder.

 

"Dude, he patted your shoulder just like Poe pats Finn's shoulder."

 

"You are so far gone, Kevin," the guy laughed. Oscar laughed and looked over at Layna.

 

"Goodnight, Layna."

 

"Uh huh," she said, taking her pen back from his outstretched hand. "Night."


	2. Chapter 2

Layna had done what she had said she would do. As soon as the doors locked behind their last customer, she pulled out her phone and went to IMdB to look up Oscar. A year or two ago, she wouldn't have known what IMdB was, but being that her boyfriend was a bit of a movie snob (his word, not hers) and she wasn't, it had become a very necessary reference tool for her. How else was she supposed to keep up with him and his friends when they were out?

 

She realized she never got his last name, and since he didn't pay for his drinks she had no way of knowing. But then she thought - Star Wars - she could look him up that way. She looked up Star Wars and found the most recent one. He was only a few names down on the list. Boom - she had him. She smiled when she saw the familiar kind eyes on her phone, and as she looked through his movies, she realized that she had definitely heard of some of them before. Her boyfriend loved Ex-Machina and Inside Llewyn Davis - she was pretty sure he owned them. 

 

Layna wondered what Mark would say when he found out she met him. For a moment, she thought she shouldn't tell him, but why not? It's not like anything happened. There was really nothing to tell, though. If he came up, he came up.

 

"Whatcha lookin at?" Rita asked, scaring the crap out of her. "Oh...Oscar," she said knowingly.

 

"What? I had never heard of the guy before so I was just curious." Layna put away her phone and started helping Rita put the bar stools up.

 

"Uh huh," Rita said with a smirk. "He seemed quite smitten with you."

 

"He was just being nice." She hesitated. "It was a rough night."

 

"I've seen that man flirt with countless women. He used to be in here all the time and when he would sing the girls would swoon - myself included. Even Pete's wife had a little crush on him." Pete was her new boss. Kathy, his wife, was Layna's best friend - her only friend left from her dancing days. She made a note to mention Oscar to Kathy. "But the way he talked to you - the way he looked at you - that was something else," Rita stated. "So you go girl." She snapped three times in a Z formation.

 

"Okay," Layna laughed. "First, don't ever snap like that again. And second, I'm not going anywhere...I have Mark, remember?"

 

"Oh, right," Rita sighed. "Well, that's a bummer. If I had an opportunity to hop into bed with that man I would." She shook her head and sighed, staring off into the distance like she was watching a lover walk away. "He is so fine. And with what the girls used to say, he's fantastic in the bedroom."

 

"I don't have an opportunity to hop into bed with him," replied Layna. She didn't...did she? No, of course not. Even if she did, she wouldn't. She wasn't that kind of woman - even if he was amazing in bed. Plus, if a lot of girls used to say that about him, then that was a turn off. Womanizers sucked - she knew far too many. It's surprising how many male ballet dancers are players - that's why she was so glad that she found Mark. He was the polar opposite of the men she used to be interested in - like Ted. Layna hated thinking about Ted.

 

"Yeah, okay," Rita laughed, rolling her eyes. "But you've gotta admit, the man is hot."

 

"I guess," Layna shrugged.

 

"You guess?" Rita gaped at her. Layna shrugged again. "If you don't think that hunk of primo Latino meat isn't gorgeous, then you need some glasses, hun. Cuz he is razor fine." Layna couldn't help but laugh at her choice of words. 

 

"Okay, yes. He's..." she thought about the word she should use to describe him. Hot? Sexy? Fine? Those were all too obvious, "...handsome. But he was just talking to me. It's not like he asked me out or anything. So can we stop talking about him? I'd like to get out of here before sunrise." Rita glared at her.

 

"Throwin' my words back at me?"

 

"Yes, I am," Layna said, holding her ground. Rita still kind of scared her, but she knew she had to get used to her sometime - why not now?

 

"Thatta girl," she said, giving her a wink. "I knew you had a backbone. Let's get out of here, yeah?"

 

"Yeah," Layna said, her shoulders dropping with relief. They did the rest of their cleaning in silence, which Layna was grateful for. Her head was still spinning a bit from the night's events.

 

As they were parting ways outside of the bar, Layna remembered something. "Hey, Rita?"

 

"Yeah, hun?" Rita asked.

 

"What did Oscar say to you? You know...when you came for the beers?"

 

"Oh," she said with a smile. "I'll never tell."

 

"Rita," Layna groaned.

 

"He said he loved you and wanted to take you back to his place and have his wicked way with you and I was getting in the way." Layna's eyes practically popped out her head and her cheeks turned bright red. "Ha! Gotcha..."

 

"Funny." Layna shook her finger at her. "Very funny."

 

"I know, I'm hilarious," Rita said, putting her hand to her chest in pride. 

 

"So, you're not going to tell me?" Layna was so curious now she could practically taste it.

 

"He just asked if I would give you a break because you were having a rough night."

 

"Oh," Layna replied with a nod.

 

"Sweet of him, right?"

 

"Uh...yeah. Sweet."

 

"Well, see you Friday." Rita gave her a salute and walked around the corner.

 

"Uh huh. Friday." 

 

 

"My girl's home," Mark sighed sleepily, pulling Layna into his body after she climbed into bed. His tall form enveloped her. "How was work?"

 

"It was fine," Layna replied, turning to face him. His dirty blonde hair was a mess and his eyes looked sleepy, but he was still handsome. A different kind of handsome than Oscar, but handsome. Why was she comparing him to Oscar? She barely even knew him! But she couldn't help think about what Rita said - about him wanting her. He didn't...did he? He may have looked at her a few times in a way that made her entire body feel flushed...

 

"Something happened, didn't it?" he asked, halting her racing mind. 

 

"What? No. Nothing." She banished Oscar from her mind. She was in the arms of the man she loved - a man who had taken care of her in so many ways that she couldn't ever repay. She had something good with Mark, and a flirty movie star wasn't going to change that. 

 

"I can tell. Did you have a shitty customer?" April. Layna sighed audibly and Mark rubbed her arm lovingly. "Vent."

 

"Remember April?"

 

"The bitchy ballerina," Mark stated as if it were her actual name. Layna giggled into Mark's chest. 

 

"That's the one."

 

"She came into your bar? What the hell was she doing in Brooklyn?" Layna had thought about that. She really wasn't sure. Brooklyn was a definitely more hip than it used to be, but she still didn't see April spending any time there. Maybe Kathy had let it slip that she was working there and April was just pretending not to know? They did work together, after all, and Kathy talked a lot without realizing what she was saying from time to time.

 

"Yeah. So that was fun."

 

"I'm sorry, honeybear," Mark sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. "I hope you didn't let her get to you."

 

"No...not really. Thankfully I had other customers. One of them was actually someone you know. Well, not know, but know of." Mark looked at her questionably. "Oscar Isaac?"

 

"Oscar Isaac was at your bar?" Mark looked surprised. "Well, that's freakin cool. Is he cool? He seems cool."

 

"He's pretty cool," Layna said with a smile. "He kinda saved me from April, so he got points there."

 

"Saved you?" Mark's brow furrowed.

 

"Well, she was being a bitch and he called me over to ask for another beer."

 

"Oh. Gotcha. For a second there, I was wondering if I needed to worry."

 

"Worry?" Layna looked up at him. "About what?"

 

"Ya know...a movie star walks into a bar and talks to a pretty ballerina."

 

"I'm not a ballerina anymore," Layna said, shaking her head. "And it wasn't like that. He was just nice." That was the second time she had to defend herself against unsavory accusations, and she wasn't happy about it. She pushed away from Mark and turned around. "You should go back to sleep - you've got an early morning."

 

"Babe, are you mad at me?" Mark asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

 

"No," Layna sighed. 

 

"I'm sorry about the ballerina comment." He kissed her hair. "You're just so beautiful that I guess I worry sometimes. And he's a big movie star - even if he did sell out to do Star Wars." The way he said Star Wars made it sound like it was a dirty phrase. Mark was a very loyal Star Trek fan - he hated Star Wars. That's probably why Layna never saw them, even after she finally had the time to sit and enjoy a movie. 

 

"It's fine. But really, he just talked to me for a bit and then he left. And he knows I have a boyfriend."

 

"He asked you if you had one?" Mark asked. He sounded worried again. She had talked to him about the jealousy thing before and thought he was passed it - but maybe not. Layna turned to him.

 

"Mark...No. You just came up in conversation, okay? Remember what I said about the jealousy?" she said.

 

"I'm not jealous," he said defensively. She sighed. "I'm not! I have no reason to be. Right?"

 

"Of course not. You know I love you." Layna stroked his smooth cheek.

"Right?" He nodded. "Now go back to sleep."

 

"Okay. I love you, too."

 

 

"Oscar came by last night? No way. I'm so mad I missed him!" Kathy said through heavy breaths as she ran on the treadmill beside Layna. Kathy had asked her how her night went and Layna remembered what Rita said about Kathy knowing Oscar.

 

"You never mentioned that you knew a movie star," Layna said with a smirk.

 

"I’m pretty sure I have, but he wasn't a big one back in those days," she said. "He mostly just sang at the bar and went away every few months to do a movie. Nothing like how he is now - on the cover of GQ and shit."

 

"He was on the cover of GQ?"

 

"Yeah," Kathy took a sip of water, "back at Christmas when the Star Wars movie came out. And I think his new movie comes out in a few weeks."

 

"What's that?" Layna asked. She had only gotten a short glimpse at his filmography before Rita interrupted her. 

 

"X-Men," Kathy answered. Layla almost fell off her treadmill. Grabbing the sides, she moved her feet over to the edges. "You okay there?" Kathy said with a laugh.

 

"Okay, how did I not know he was in X-men? There's posters and TV spots about that all over the place!"

 

"Yeah, well he doesn't look like him - he's the big bad guy. He is Apocolpyse."

 

"Oh...wow." If Layna had known what a big star Oscar was, would she have cried in front of him? Would she have opened up to him? Of course she would have. The star doesn't make the man - he was the same guy. In fact, the fact that he never mentioned it - and even tried to avoid it - made him more likable as a person.

 

"Which is a shame, really, because he's a good looking guy."

 

"Kathy! What about Pete?"

 

"What? I can look...I just don't touch." Layna thought something similar to that herself last night, when she was staring at Oscar's ass in those tight jeans. 

"He tried, though." Kathy stepped off of the treadmill, patting her towel to her head.

 

"Tried what?" Layna asked.

 

"To get with me," Kathy said, giving her friend a sly smile. Layna felt a slight twinge of unwarranted jealously, which she told herself was just a stitch in her side from running (even though she wasn't running at that moment).

 

"When?" Layna found herself asking.

 

"Oh, gosh...like 2011? I was engaged to Pete and we were hanging out at the bar after her performed. He didn't know who I was, obviously. Once he found out I was taken, he completely backed off."

 

"Did Pete ever find out?" Layna asked.

 

"Yeah, but it's cool. He knew Oscar had no idea. And now we're all buds. I'm really sad I missed him. Did he say he was coming back?"

 

"He said he'd be in town next month," answered Layna.

 

"Okay, cool. I'll have Pete shoot him a text - maybe they can set up a gig for him or something. You've gotta hear him sing."

 

"That would be cool, I guess." 

 

"You really had no idea who he was?" Layna shook her head. "Okay. Lunch out is off. You and I are grabbing a pizza, going back to my place, and watching some of his movies. He just sent us Star Wars last week."

 

"But I've never seen any Star Wars movies - wouldn't I be lost?" Layna asked.

 

"Oh, right. I forgot your boyfriend is insane and anti-Wars."

 

"He's not insane. He's just very passionate about his hatred for one of the most beloved franchises of all time."

 

"Exactly," laughed Kathy. "Okay, so we will watch something else. We have pretty much everything he's done."

 

"He sends you everything?"

 

"Not everything - just what Pete asks for. He's got no tact, that man. But Oscar loves him so he obliges." 

 

"Alright, then," Layna laughed. "But I really can't stay long. Maybe one movie."

 

Kathy and Pete's place was one of Layna's favorite places to be. It was so warm and inviting and you could tell that they were proud of their home. Their TV room was quite impressive - 60 inch curved HD screen with a big comfy couch that could fit at least five people. Layna loved that couch.

 

"What should we start with? Drama? Romance?"

 

"Not romance," Layna said, shaking her head. 

 

"Okay then...action?"

 

"Sure. Action. Great."

 

"Sucker Punch!" Kathy gushed with gusto, pulling out the movie.

 

"Sucker Punch?" Layna had heard of it. Mark liked that one, too, she thought. In fact, she was pretty sure she came home to him watching it one night and thought it was a dirty movie because of all the scantily-clad women. "He's in that?"

 

"Don't knock it- it's actually a kick-ass girl-power film. Yeah, dudes love it cuz of the hot chicks but those chicks are badasses."

 

"Okay...Sucker Punch it is."

 

"There he is," Kathy pointed at him when he appeared on screen. He looked different - messy and mean. "He's a dick in this movie. But he looks like a sexy Gomez Addams."

 

"No he doesn't," Layna laughed. What was Kathy seeing that she wasn't?

 

"Just wait..." she said. A few minutes later, Layna got what she meant. Whatever this dream world was that the girl was in, Oscar transformed from a dirty orderly to a suave and sexy (although she would never admit that to herself) pimp. "He's gonna sing and dance in a bit."

 

"Okay, let me watch the movie," Layna laughed. "Don't spoil it."

 

"Sorry. I"ll zip it." Kathy mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key. A while later, the scene Kathy mentioned came on. Oscar, clad in a white suit and holding an old-fashioned microphone, started to sing with the Madame on stage. Layna unwittingly leaned in as he sang, becoming transfixed by his performance. "Someone's in love."

 

"What? No..."

 

"You're blushing so hard right now, Layna."

 

"What?" Layna brought her hand to her cheek - it was hot. "Oh..uh..."

 

"It's okay," she said with a nod, patting her arm. "I get it."

 

"He's a good performer," Layna said in her defense. He really was.

 

"Yes," she agreed. "Yes he is."

 

They watched the rest of the movie and even though Layna thought it was a bit strange, she did end up thoroughly enjoying it. The girls were bad ass, just as Kathy had said, and it was a visually stunning movie. Oscar was good in it, too.

 

"Okay, now we're going to watch my favorite one." Kathy pulled out a movie called 10 Years. "I mean, Channing Tatum. Need I say more?"

 

"I never found him attractive," Layna said, grimacing. "He looks like a toe." Kathy practically choked on her Diet Coke.

"A toe? Where in the world do you come up with this stuff?" Layna shrugged.

"Anyway, this movie is cute. You'll dig it."

 

"Okay, but this is the last one."

 

"You say that now, but you will change your mind."

 

"Are you trying to turn me into an Oscar Isaac fan girl or something? Because I can tell you now, that won't happen." 

 

"Nooo." Kathy. "I'm just proud of my friend. And apparently he's your friend now, too. So you should see his stuff."

 

Layna shook her head. "We aren't friends. If anything, we're acquaintances. I'll probably never see the guy again." She thought it would be better if she didn't see him again, anyway. Those eyes of his...and the way they crinkled up when he smiled....

 

"I'm sure you will. But still, he's made a lot of good movies that you somehow haven't seen so I'm just enlightening you. I would show you these even if one of my good friend's wasn't in them."

 

"If he's such a good friend, how come you've never mentioned him?" Layna asked.

 

"I have! Several times." Layna shook her head. Had she? As much as Layna loved her dear old friend, she did talk a lot. Sometimes when they were on the phone, Layna would kind of zone out. "I definitely have. You just weren't paying attention because you didn't know him."

 

"Maybe," Layna shrugged. 

 

"Definitely. Now shush, eat some more pizza, and watch the movie."

 

Oscar's hair was short in this movie, too. Layna decided she preferred the curls, but he looked nice like this, too. She shouldn't be making any decisions about what look she preferred. Telling herself to shut up, she sat and watched the rest of the movie.

 

"The song was for her...holy crap."

 

"I know, right? So sweet...Oscar wrote that song, ya know."

 

"He did?" Layna was impressed. Again. He needed to stop impressing her - especially when he wasn't even around. 

 

"Well, co-wrote it. But still. He's sung that song at the bar."

 

"It's a good song," said Layna. She made a note to herself to download it later.

 

"If a guy wrote a song like that for me, man...my panties would just melt off."

 

"Kathy!"

 

"What? I said if! You can't tell me that if a man wrote a song like that for you that you wouldn't jump his bones?" Layna's cheeks were feeling hot again. "I'm going to take the blushing as a yes."

 

"No, that's totally cheesy," Layna said. There were her poor acting skills again. On the screen, Oscar was kissing the girl he wrote the song for. Layna felt a tug in her stomach- a pull she desperately tried to ignore. The tugging went lower down... Pizza. Cold pizza is good. She had gotten so distracted by the movie that she had forgotten to eat it. But now she stared at the pizza and not the screen. 

 

"Get it, Oscar," Kathy wooped. Layna looked up and saw that Oscar was, indeed, about to get it.

 

As the credits rolled, Layna picked up her plate and drink and stood up. "Well, I should probably go. Mark will be getting home soon." 

 

"Aw, okay. Did you like it, though?"

 

"Yeah, it was really sweet. And truthful. And pretty funny, too. Chris Pratt..."

 

"I know," Kathy laughed. Oscar said that he is one of the funniest people he knows.

 

"Thanks for having me. It was fun having a girl's day."

 

"Honestly, I'm so glad you're back in the city because sometimes I just need a break from the freakin ballet." Layna looked at the floor, nodding. "Oh, shit...I'm sorry. That was a shitty thing to say."

 

"No, it's cool. If I were still in it, I'd need a break from it, too. Ballerina's are fucking nuts."

 

"Yeah, they are," Kathy laughed. "I thought dancing was tough - try being in charge of a troupe of ballerinas. It's the worst." Kathy was a manager at the ballet now - she was in charge of all the newbies and taught at a local school in Brooklyn from time to time. She kept inviting Layna to come check it out, but Layna couldn’t bring herself to go. It was too painful.

 

"I can imagine. We were a handful, ourselves."

 

"We were. But we had fun, though." Kathy's tone was a bit sad, which made Layna sad in turn. 

 

"We did," Layna nodded, giving Kathy a hug. "Thanks."

 

"For what?"

 

"For the pizza...the movies...for treating me like a normal person and not a broken doll." Kathy's smile fell. "Don't get all glum, Kathy. I'm being sincere, here."

 

"I know," she replied, her smile returning. "I'm so glad you're back."

 

"Glad to be back." She hugged her friend and kissed her cheek. "Text ya later."

 

"See ya," Kathy said before shutting her door.

 

 

Four weeks later...

 

Layna stared at the curling iron. "Please don't hurt me," she pleaded, picking it up nervously. The last time she attempted to curl her hair was a few months ago when she was going out for a date with Mark. The iron had burned her- and it burned her bad. She still had the scar on her boob to prove it. Who burns their boob with a curling iron? Layna did. And that was why she rarely did anything with her hair beside put it up. But for some strange reason, she felt compelled to try something different tonight.

 

She was almost done with her hair when her phone buzzed. Looking down, she saw it was a text from Kathy. "Oscar is performing at the bar tonight - thought you should know ;-)."

 

The curling iron fell from Layna's hand, hitting her on the base of her neck. "Shit," she groaned, putting her hand to her neck. "Screw you, iron." She looked up at the mirror and saw how pretty her hair looked. "Okay, but you still suck," she groaned, pointing at the iron angrily. 

 

Getting over her pain, her mind went back to the text she just got. She would love to say that she had forgotten about Oscar Isaac, the stranger/movie star that turned her crappy night around almost a month ago, but he was pretty much impossible to forget. She had seen Ex-Machina and Inside Llewyn Davis the week before, after fighting with herself about it which she ultimately decided was silly. He was a great actor, and Mark loved those movies so she thought she should watch them. So one day, on a day off, she sat and watched them and was blown away with how unique and incredible each of those movies were in their own way. She had hated his character in Ex-Machina, which Layna decided made him a really amazing actor because she wasn't sure she could ever hate Oscar after how kind he was to her. Llewyn, on the other hand, made her sad and she couldn’t quite figure out why. She had loved the music in that film and bought the soundtrack right after.

 

"I'll try to stop by," Kathy texted again.

 

"Cool. Hope to see you. First drink is on me," Layna replied.

 

"My husband owns the bar."

 

"Right. It's on you, then. ;-)"

 

"See you later." Layna laughed at her phone before looking at herself in the mirror. She was in her bra and panties, which was a slightly new development for her. Six months ago, she would have never had stared at herself in the mirror, let alone in her underwear. She felt prettier than she had in years now. Maybe it was because Mark made her feel so pretty, or maybe it was because Kathy pushed her in the gym and she was down in the single digits for jeans again. Maybe it was because the new bra she got was really pretty and made her boobs look fantastic. She was pleasantly surprised that she hadn't lost much weight in that area.

 

Looking at the time, Layna knew she had to finish getting ready for work. Flipping her head down, she ran her fingers through her curls. She flipped back up and put the hairs in place. She looked good, she thought. After finishing her make up, she headed out the door.

 

"Wow, someone looks pretty tonight. Special occasion?" Greg asked as Layna walked behind the bar.

 

"I just decided to make up with my curling iron," Layna laughed, pulling her hair back to expose her neck, "but it didn't want to make up with me."

 

"Ouch," Greg winced. "Well, you know what they say - beauty is pain."

 

"I'm all too aware of that phrase - my teachers used to say it every time we got on our toes."

 

"I hear ballet dancers' feet are gross."

 

"You don't want me to show you mine," she said to Greg, shaking her head. It may have been a few years, but her feet were still pretty nasty.

 

"Show you her what?" a voice said behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Oscar.

"Her tits," Greg said jokingly. Most of the time, Layna just laughed when Greg joked about that kind of stuff. He wasn't interested in her tits, anyway - he was wonderfully gay.

 

"Well, why wouldn't he want to see that?" Oscar said with a smile in his voice. Layna turned around and Oscar's eyes got wide when he saw Layna's face - she was not amused. "Kidding," he said, flashing her that smile again. He was clean-shaven now, but his curls were still the same. Tonight they were hiding under a hat, though, which Layna would think a shame if he didn't look so darn handsome in it. What was she thinking? He had just said something totally rude to her.

 

"Uh huh," she nodded. She got to work, getting some lemons out to slice for drinks. She felt Oscar's eyes on her. 

 

"Hey," he said softly, his voice alarmingly close. She looked up and he was crouched down at the bar, his face right in front of her. "Hi." She never noticed how long his lashes were until that moment - or how nice his dark skin was. He was more attractive in person, she thought - but she shouldn't think that so she looked away, back at her lemons. "Layna...I'm sorry."

 

"About what?" she said, glancing up at him.

 

"About the comment I made about your...decolatage." 

 

"My what?" she said, chuckling at him. He rubbed his cheek and rested his hand against it, giving her a puppy-dog eyes. As if his eyes weren't already enticing enough. "Stop that."

 

"Stop what?" he asked, batting his lashes playfully.

 

"You're funny," she said dryly.

 

"I've been told that by many people...most of the time they add the word 'looking' at the end."

 

"Oh, I"m sure they do," Layna replied, rolling her eyes.

 

"So, any reappearance from the platinum ballerina?" Oscar asked, sitting on a stool. And just like that, they had moved passed that weird hello.

 

"No, thank God."

 

"Good, good..." There was a silence. It wasn't awkward, necessarily, but it was definitely palpable.

 

"I know you, don't I?" Greg chimed in.

 

"Not personally," Oscar said with a smile, reaching his hand out. "Oscar." Greg took his hand and shook it.

 

"Jesus, you're gorgeous," Greg said, staring at him, "and I'm Greg."

 

"Hi, Greg," Oscar said with a chuckle. "Nice to meet you."

 

"Layna," Greg slapped Layna's arm playfully.

 

"Ouch!" Layna gasped, grabbing her arm.

 

"Oh, shush, you big baby. You didn't tell me you knew a movie star."

 

"I don't," Layna replied.

 

"You don't?" Oscar asked. He sounded a little hurt. Layna looked up at him. Then at Greg. Then him.

 

"Well, I mean...I do, but...not really. Cuz I don't...really."

 

"She does," Oscar said, his nose crinkling up a little as he nodded his head.

 

"Barely," she added. Oscar was about to say something, but Layna’s boss stopped him.

 

"Oscar, my man." Pete came up behind him, patting him on the back. Oscar got up and hugged his friend.

 

"Good to see you, buddy," he said with a smile.

 

"You gonna sing for us later?" 

 

"Definitely," Oscar nodded, patting his guitar case by his side.

 

"You can go backstage if you want. I'll get you a beer."

 

"I'm good here," Oscar replied, sitting back down on the stool.

 

"You sure?" Pete asked.

 

"Yup."

 

"Okay, well if there's anything I can get you, let me know. Get him a beer, will ya, Layna?" Pete said with a smile. Layna remembered what he liked and grabbed it for him. 

 

"You remembered my beer?" Oscar asked with a growing smile.

 

"I'm good at that." Oscar was looking behind her, holding in laughter. She looked back and saw Greg shaking his head. She elbowed him.

 

"Oh, look, customers!" Greg said, escaping to the other side of the bar.

 

"I like him," Oscar laughed.

 

"Me, too," chuckled Layna. "Sometimes."

 

"So, how have you been?"

 

"Good, and-"

 

"Excuse me, can I get a drink?" a nasal voice chimed in. The woman it belonged to was tall, blonde and had a not-so-pleased look on her face.

 

"Of course. What can I get you?" Layna asked.

 

"Gin and Tonic."

 

"Coming right up." Layna started making the drink. She looked at Oscar and he winked at her. She felt that tug in her stomach again. She really wished he wouldn't wink. She gave the woman her drink and was about to talk to Oscar again when another patron asked her for a drink. And another. And then another.

 

"Hey, Layna," Oscar called when she finally had a moment to breathe. She moved down to him, brushing her hair back a bit. "Shit, are you okay?" he asked, pushing her hair back and exposing her neck. A shiver shot down her spine and she jumped back. "Oh, is that hickey?" He pulled his hand away.

 

"No, it's a burn."

 

"Oh, " Oscar said, smiling sheepishly. "How did you manage that?"

 

"Curling iron." Layna shrugged. "That's what I get when I try to do my hair."

 

"I see."

 

"At least I didn't burn my boob this time." Layna was mortified the instant that came out of her mouth.

 

"You've done that?" Oscar was trying not to laugh, but he was failing. Finally, something he didn't excel at. 

 

"Well, yeah...I learned my lesson."

 

"And that was...?"

 

"Don't try to curl your hair when you're naked," Layna said. Oscar bit his lip trying to hold back laughter...or at least that's why she hoped he was biting his lip.

 

"Oscar, we're ready when you are," Pete said from behind him. Oscar turned and nodded.

 

"I'm gonna head back now."

 

"Okay." Layna nodded, pulling her hair back over her shoulder to cover her neck.

 

"If it's any consolation, your hair looks fantastic." Layna didn't have a chance to respond before he walked away.

 

"Ugh, that man is all kinds of fine," Greg said with a sigh.

 

"Get back to work," Layna chuckled, bumping into his side.

 

The lights hit the stage and Oscar walked out with his guitar. Another man joined him on stage and they sat. The crowd that had been growing over the last hour cheered. "Hey, everyone. It's been a long time since we've played here. Good to be back home.” The crowd cheered louder. “Ready, Bruce?" The man nodded, bringing a harmonica to his lips. "We're going to start with one you may know."

 

The crowd clapped along with 'You Ain't Goin Nowhere' as Oscar's raspy voice sang the Dylan tune. Layna wanted to stop and listen, but she was so busy at the bar that she barely had a moment. But after the first few songs, the crowd at the bar died down and went to go watch Oscar, so she got a chance to as well.

 

"This one is called 'The Measure of Things'," Oscar said before he started to sing. "Oh lover don't turn away, the future's bangin' on your door. Won't you just let me in, with teeth sinkin' in, beggin' you to sin. The siren sings, so say it now, before the candles out. Before the clocks tick off their arms, and our memories are sold. When hope was still afloat, now we make love by rote." 

Oscar looked up, his eyes finding Layna as he sang. She was oblivious to his gaze, getting lost in the alluring melody and beautiful lyrics he sang.

 

"He's good, isn't he?" Kathy chimed in, pulling Layna out of her trance. When did she get there? "I just got here."

 

"Oh," Layna. "Cool."

 

"You okay? You seem...frazzled."

 

"What?" Layna brushed her curls behind her ear. "No, I'm good. It's busy, is all. You're right - Oscar is a good singer."

 

"Told you," she said, turning her stool to watch him. 

 

"Anybody have any requests?" Oscar asked. A few people called out some songs, including Kathy.

 

"Play 'Never Had'!"  
"Is that Kathy?" Oscar shaded his eyes from the spotlight. Kathy waved at him. "You want Never Had?"

 

"Layna wants to hear it!" Kathy yelled over the crowed. Layna hit her. "You love that song," she said to Layna.

 

Oscar laughed. "Well, alright then. This one's for Layna." He nodded his head to Layna and smiled and suddenly Layna felt an urge to disappear behind the bar.

 

"You're such a jerk," she groaned through gritted teeth to Kathy.

 

"You're welcome," Kathy said proudly.

 

After Oscar's set, Layna was sent on her break by Helen, another veteran bartender at The Basement. Layna was grateful, for she had barely had a moment to breathe and she was starving. Heading back to the break room, which was really a dressing room, she grabbed her salad and sat down with her phone. She had a sweet message from Mark telling her that he hoped her night was going well and he missed her. They had barely seen each other since she started working more nights at the bar. Being a teacher, he got home pretty much as soon as she had to leave. They had one day together a week, at best. 

 

"There's my phone." Layna's eyes shot up from her phone. Oscar walked in and grabbed the phone that was on the coffee table.

 

"Hi," she said, waving with a fork full of salad.

 

"Oh, hi. I didn’t know you were back here," he said. 

“Break time,” said Layna. He nodded.

"So...?" Layna knew what he was asking.

 

"You were really good. What I could hear, anyway."

 

"It's a busy night, huh?" Layna nodded.

 

"Someone must have told people that Poe Dameron was going to be performing," she said with a beaming smile. Oscar adjusted his hat on his head. He looked...sheepish? Layna hadn't seen that side of him. It was cute. 

"I bet there's a throng of woman out there trying to get your autograph. Or your number."

 

"Why do you think I'm hiding back here?" he said with a chuckle.

 

"Good call," Layna replied with a nod.

 

"I'm joking...there's not a...throng?" his eyes crinkled up in confusion. 

 

"Yup. Throng. That word isn't used often enough."

 

"Probably because it sounds alarmingly close to a piece of women's underwear."

 

"Touche." 

 

"So...you've done your research, I take it."

 

"Research?" Layna gave him a puzzled look.

 

"Never Had?" he said, his eyebrow raised in question.

 

"Oh...well, yeah. Kathy showed me a few of your movies, yeah..."

 

"For some reason, I'm nervous to hear your critique."

 

"Well, I'm not really a critic," Layna said before taking a bite of salad. Oscar sat beside her on the couch. "What?" she said with a mouth full of food. He threw his head back and laughed. She nudged him with her arm and he nudged back. 

 

"Come on, tell me."

 

"What?"

 

"Which one did you see first?" he seemed genuinely curious and genuinely nervous.

 

"Sucker Punch," Layna answered.

 

"Really? That first? Not Star Wars?"

 

"Still haven't seen that one," Layna said, shaking her head. "I've actually never seen any Star Wars movie." Oscar's jaw practically fell on his lap.

 

"Okay...what? Why?" he didn't seem offended - he seemed genuinely shocked.

 

"Well, when I was growing up I didn't have any time for movies. And then when I wasn't dancing anymore, I started dating Mark - who is a die-hard Star Trek fan...."

 

"Ohhhh," Oscar said with a nod. "I see. Well...I'll have to turn you."

 

"Turn me?" Layna's eyes got wide. Oscar leaned in so close to her that she could feel his breath on her. He had never been that close to her - at least not without a bar between them.

 

"Mmm hmm," he said, nodding. He bit his lip again. Layna wondered if he was doing it on purpose. "To the Dark Side," he whispered.

 

"I thought you played a good guy?" Layna raised her brow. Oscar laughed and leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Well, yeah. I do...but you know what I mean. Star Wars. Dark Side."

 

"Gotcha," she said with a wink.

 

"Was that supposed to be a wink?" Oscar chuckled.

 

"It was a wink!"

 

"It so was not," Oscar said.

 

"It was!" Layna said with mock offense. 

 

"This," he winked, "is a wink." There was that tug again. "That," he blinked, " was this - a blink."

 

"We can't all be master winkers," she scoffed.

 

"This is true," he said, nodding in agreement. "Okay, so you haven't seen Star Wars. But you saw Sucker Punch, which I find surprising."

 

"Why?"

 

"It doesn't seem like your kind of movie," he said.

 

"How do you know what my kind of movie is?" Layna said, leaning toward him. “For all you know, I could be a huge Van Damme fan.”

“If you were, I would ask you to marry me right now. I fucking love that guy.” Layna leaned back. “You aren’t...are you?”

“No,” she said with a laugh.

“Damn,” Oscar feigned disappointment, snapping his fingers. “Okay, so you saw Sucker Punch. What did you think?”

"Well, Mr. Isaac," she noticed his smile widen, "I thought it was...intense. And visually stunning. And trippy. And I really liked it, actually."

 

"Trippy is the perfect word," he said, leaning back against the couch and taking his hat off. He moved his fingers through his hair and put his hat back on. Layna noticed the time on his watch, grabbing his wrist and looking at it again.

 

"Shit," she groaned.

 

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

 

"I gotta go back to work."

 

"Oh. Right. I should probably go, anyway. I've got a flight out to London at 6 am."

 

"London, eh?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"What's in London?"

 

"Star Wars," Oscar replied. He got off the couch and extended his hand to help up Layna.

 

"Ok so, you're in the new one."

 

"I might be," he said with a wink. "See that? That was a wink." Layna hit his arm. "Hey! That's my shootin arm."

 

"Sorry," Layna grimaced.

 

"I'm joking," he said, patting her arm. "I'll walk you out."

 

That was a mistake, for the moment he came from back stage a group of people crowded around him. 

 

"Throng," Layna said, smiling at him as she walked away.

 

"Indeed," he replied before posing for a picture.

 

"Were you just backstage with Oscar?" Kathy asked.

 

"I was on my break and he was back there so, yes...technically I was." Kathy smiled at her. "What?"

 

"He sang a song for you."

 

"Because you asked him to," Layna laughed. "You seem to forget that I have a boyfriend."

 

"I know, and Mark is sweet...but..."

 

"No, but. Absolutely no but. Now I'm going to go back to work. You go help Oscar."

 

"Yes, ma'am," Kathy said, saluting her.

 

Oscar hung around a bit longer, taking pictures and signing autographs. He didn’t seem bothered or fazed by any of it. Before he left, he came over to the side of the bar. “Hey, just wanted to say goodnight,” he said, leaning over the bar.

“Goodnight,” Layna replied, returning his genuine smile.

“Til next time?” he asked.

“Til next time.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a lovely June morning and the farmer's market that Layna frequented was buzzing. Layna loved it here - it reminded her of Pike Place Market back in Seattle where she grew up. Living in a city, it could be difficult to find decent fresh vegetables, so Layna tried to come every Saturday morning. The market wasn't Mark's favorite place, but she had convinced him to go along with her that day. 

"That color looks beautiful on you," Mark said, admiring the lavender cotton blouse she was wearing. It was a warm day, but since Layna refused to wear shorts because of her knee surgery scar, she was wearing jeans. Her hair was down and in loose curls - she hadn't battled with the iron since the night Oscar came to the bar. In fact, she had begun to consider herself quite the curling master.

"Thanks, babe," said Layna as she walked arm-in-arm with Mark through the market. She kissed his cheek and he beamed at her. "Oh, look...honey."

"What is it?" he asked, pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

"No," Layna chuckled, "honey." She pointed to the honey stand and walked over, dragging Mark with her. "This stuff is the best." She picked up a bottle.

"Oscar," the woman next to Layna called over her shoulder. Layna's body tensed up. Could it be? No...but...maybe. How many men are named Oscar nowadays, anyway? She didn't dare look back to see who came to the woman's call. She should have known better, though, because his raspy voice gave him away.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We should get some of this. It's great on toast, and you barely had anything for mine this morning." The woman sounded like she was pouting.

"Hey, Layna, isn't that..." Mark said, looking over at the couple beside them.

"No way...Layna?" There was a smile in Oscar's voice that was unmistakable to Layna now. She looked over and saw Oscar with a beautiful woman practically glued him. The woman was tall and lanky with light blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She wore an outfit that seemed somewhat out of place for a farmer's market - a pencil skirt and a black tank top with stiletto heals that made her appear at least two inches taller than Oscar. She reminded her of someone...April. Layna suddenly didn't feel so well.

"Hiya, Oscar," she muttered with an awkward wave that she instantly regretted. Oscar chuckled and she felt her cheeks get hot. Why did that keep happening around him?

"Small world, isn't it?"

"Super small."

"You look great," Oscar said with a genuine smile. "That color suits you." 

"Thanks," Layna murmured, brushing her hair behind her ear. Her bangs were long enough to stay back now, which she was pleased about. Her boyfriend cleared his throat behind her and she jumped a little. 

"Oh, Oscar...this is Mark - my boyfriend." Oscar looked up at Mark, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, man. I've heard a lot about you."

"Have you?" Mark asked. Layna could tell he was not happy.

"Well, not a lot...but some..." Layna closed her eyes for a moment. She desperately wanted to I Dream of Jeannie her way out of this moment. "She just told me what a great guy you were."

"Did she? Well, I guess I had to be to get this beauty." Mark pulled Layna into his side and kissed her hair. His hold on her was tense and stiff. She sensed a fight coming later.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Os?" the woman chimed in. Os? How hard was it to say Oscar? Layna already didn't like this woman because of her resemblance to April, but now that she heard her speak, her distaste grew.

"Sorry," he said, looking at his...girlfriend? He hadn't mentioned a girlfriend. But then again, Layna hadn't seen him in nearly a month and she didn't know much about him at all - he could be married for all she knew. She had doubted that, however, because of the way Kathy pushed the idea of them a few months back. Kathy wouldn't have done that with a married man. In any case - it was none of Layna's business what his marital status was. "Layna, Mark...this is Gretchen. Gretchen, this is my friend Layna and her boyfriend."

"Great to meet you," Gretchen said with a weak handshake. Layna could tell it wasn't great, and she reciprocated. There was a definite awkward pause.

"Hey, are you going to Kathy's surprise party tomorrow night?" Oscar asked Layna.

"You know about that?" Layna asked him.

"Why do you think I'm in town?" Oscar said with a smile, adjusting his hat. Pete did not mention that he'd invited Oscar. Come to think of it, Layna wasn't really sure about the guest list at all - she had just been in charge of hiring a temporary wait staff and catering so the bar employees could all enjoy the party as guests.

"Oh."

"A surprise party?" Gretchen asked. "Oh my God - I love those!"

"Do you?" Oscar seemed interested, but then again, he was a great actor.

"Totally," she said, smiling at him. "I have the perfect dress for it, too!"

"Well, great," he said, hugging her to his side. Mark and Oscar seemed to be in some sort of hugging competition - who could hold their woman tightest. Layna felt grossly uncomfortable. "So we'll see you there?"

"Sure," Layna said, putting down the honey. "Mark, I just remembered...I need cucumbers."

"Cucumbers?" Mark looked at her puzzlingly.

"Are you using them for your eyes? They do wonders for the little bags, you know," Gretchen chimed in. Layna was suddenly self-conscious about how the skin under her eyes looked. Was this handsy bitch trying to say something? And why was Layna sounding jealous in her head? She wasn't jealous...she had her own man right beside her, as if she could forget with the grip he had on her waist.

"A salad, actually," Layna said.

"Oh, a cucumber salad sounds delicious," Oscar chimed in, licking his lips. Did he do that on purpose?

"I agree," said Mark. Layna knew for a fact that he hated cucumbers. "Let's go get 'em."

"Kay. Oscar, it was nice running into you." Layna grabbed Mark's hand. "Gretchen, nice to meet you."

"You, too," she said, slinking her arm around Oscar.

"See you at the party?" Oscar asked Layna.

"See ya," Layna said, giving him a wave. She held her breath as they walked away, waiting for Mark to chime in.

"Well, his girlfriend sure dresses up for the farmer's market," Mark said with a laugh. Layna was in shock. She had expected him to say something about Oscar and the way he looked at her. 

"Yeah," she replied with a hesitant giggle.

"He's shorter than I thought he would be."

"You're 6'3”, Mark," Layna looked up at him, "everyone is short to you."

"He just looks taller on screen," he said with a shrug.

"I suppose." The walked a bit further in silence until Mark said,

"Maybe I should skip the bachelor party weekend with the guys and go to the party." Mark's friend that he moved to Brooklyn to help open the school was getting married the next weekend, and he and his groomsmen were going to Atlantic City for a guy's weekend. He had been talking about it nonstop for the past few days and Layna knew he was excited about it.

"Why? You're so excited about the trip!"

"Yeah, I know..."

"So why would you want to skip it?" Layna grabbed a bag and started picking some apples.

"I don't really want to talk about this here," Mark muttered in a hushed tone. She was suddenly aware of why he wanted to go - Oscar.

"Mark..." she sighed. "Seriously? Because of Oscar?"

"Not here," he said. "Get your apples." His voice was clipped and agitated, which agitated Layna. Quickly grabbing the apples and shoving them in the bag, she paid the older woman and thanked her.

"Got 'em. Let's go."

"What about the cucumbers?" he asked.

"I'll just have a cucumber-less salad. Let's go home."

"Layna," he groaned. She shot him a look. "Okay...let's go."

The moment the door to their apartment shut behind Mark, Layna turned to him. "Okay, let's hear it."

"Hear what?" he asked, taking off his jacket.

"Tell me why you don't want to go to your bachelor weekend." She stepped closer to him when he didn't respond right away. "Say it."

"Layna..."

"You want to go to the party with me because you're worried about Oscar." 

"I didn't like the way he looked at you," he confessed.

"Are you serious right now?" Layna threw her arms up. "Did you not see the fucking supermodel he was with?"

"He said you looked great, Layna..."

"So what? That's something friends say to each other after they haven't seen each other in a while. Friend," she finished with emphasis. "That is all."

"Yeah, but he-"

"No," she said, putting her finger up to stop him. Mark looked scared. Shutting his mouth, he took a step back. "No. Oscar and I are friends. Hell, we're barely that. I've only met the guy twice. And he obviously has a girlfriend." Layna almost choked on the word. She was still flummoxed by Gretchen's existence. "So you need to chill it with the jealousy, okay? We've talked about this."

"I know," he said, running his hand through his hair. 

"So you're going to finish packing and meet your friends after lunch for Ben's bachelor weekend, and I'm going to go to my best friend's surprise party, where there will be so many people there that I doubt I'll even see Oscar - if he even shows up."

"Babe, I'm sorry..." he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Layna looked up at him. "You know how I get..."

"I hate how you get," she said, unwrapping his arms from her and stepping back.

"Babe, come on." He grabbed her again, pulling her into him. He stared into her eyes, brushing her hair back with his fingertips.

"I should be the one who's worried - you're going on a men's only trip to Atlantic City." 

"Babe," he said with a sideways smile, "you know I could never cheat on you." He leaned in for a kiss.

"Because I'd cut off your dick," Layna said with a completely serious face. Mark cracked up. "You think I'm joking."

"I know you're not," he said, pulling her tight against him, "and that's one of the reason's I love you. You're so feisty. My feisty little ginger."

"And not possessive," she added. He sighed. "I love you, too. But if you can't quell that green monster, we're going to have a problem."

"Consider him quelled." He kissed her gently.

"Just like that?" she asked as his lips left hers.

"Yup. Just," he gave her a peck, "like," another peck, "that."

"Hmmm," she hummed, looking up into his eyes. He really was handsome, in a hipster Ken doll kind of way. 

"Mmmm," he hummed back, pushing her hips into him. He moved her hair back, kissing her neck. "You're so sexy when you're angry. You know that?"

"Am I?" she giggled, sighing when he kissed that spot right above her collarbone. His hands moved down to her ass, squeezing gently. "Oh," she gasped.

"Mmm hmm." He moved his lips back up to hers and she threw her arms around him, trying to shed her emotions that had been building up from the moment she ran into Oscar with that April-esque woman. Didn't he say he hated sticks? And the way she hung on him, it was enough to turn Layna's stomach. Why was she thinking of him? To hell with him and his girlfriend, she thought, throwing herself into the moment with Mark.

"Bedroom?" she murmured against his lips.

"Hell yes, bedroom," he said, grabbing her hand running down the hall.

The next night, Layna found herself staring at the contents of her closet. She had tons of beautiful clothes to choose from. Of course, half she refused to wear because they were cut above the knee, but still...she had more than enough choices. So why was it always so hard to pick an outfit? She had already done her hair, curling it and pinning little pieces back over her lace headband. She pulled little tendrils out to frame her face. Her make-up was minimal and soft, the way she liked it. She always had to wear so much on stage when she used to dance, that she grew to hate that caked-on look. It hid her freckles, which she had grown to like over her thirty years of exsistence.

"Come on," she groaned to herself. "Just pick one." She closed her eyes and reached out, her hand falling on long, light peach skirt that she hadn’t worn in ages. "Okay.. now for a top." She rifled through until she found the cream colored cotton sleeveless blouse with lace accents on the straps and bodice that she bought a few weeks ago while shopping with Kathy and Rita. It was tighter than a lot of clothes she owned, but the girls convinced her to buy it because it made "the girls" look fantastic. 

Layna put them on, looking at herself in the mirror and deciding that it worked. Grabbing her purse, she headed out the door, trying not to think about a certain someone she was sure to run into.

Luckily, he was nowhere to be found when she arrived. Maybe he had decided not to come? It looked as though most of the guests had already arrived - save for the guest of honor.

"Layna!" Rita rushed up to her. "Wow, you look hot! Like a hot fairy princess or something."

"Thanks, Rita," Layna replied with a laugh. Rita was wearing a tight dress that was as jet-black as her hair. "You look hot, too."

"Don't I know it?" she said, patting her hair. "Pete said he and Kathy should be arriving in ten minutes or so."

"So are we going to hide?" Layna asked.

"Of course," Rita said with a snort. "It's a surprise party. Duh. Speaking of, I'm going to go spread the word."

"Are the caterers here?" Layna asked. 

"Yup, they all got here at six." Layna noticed the unfamiliar faces behind the bar already serving drinks to the guests - so far, so good.

"Hey, you haven't seen Oscar have you?"

"Isaac?" Rita asked.

"No, the grouch," Layna replied. Rita laughed. "Yes, Isaac."

"I haven't. He's coming?"

"He told me he was." Rita's eyes got wide. "What?"

"You've been talking to him, huh?" She nudged Layna.

"No...I ran into him yesterday and he mentioned it is all."

"Oh, okay." Disappointment was evident in her tone. "Maybe he'll show up later." The door opened and in he walked - his blonde barnacle attached to his hip. "Well, speak of the devil. Oscar!" She walked over to him.

"Rita, my love," he bellowed, opening his arms for a hug. "You look hot!" Gretchen seemed displeased by their exchange.

"You're making an old lady blush, Oscar," said Rita, playfully hitting his arm.

"Old? Never," Oscar replied. Rita may have been 55, but she sure didn't act like it.

"You look great. So tan!"

"Shooting in the desert will do that to ya," he said with a cheeky smile. He was wearing dark jeans and a black V-neck shirt with a brown leather jacket. The scruff of his five o'clock shadow was growing in, contrasting nicely with his darker skin. His hair was still wonderfully curly, although he had tamed it with some gel. He looked like a movie star, Layna thought, which was exactly what he was. The other guests at the party were starting to notice his presence.

"Look who it is, Layna," Rita said, grabbing Layna's hand and pulling her forward.

"Hey." Layna gave him a wave. 

"Hi," Oscar replied, his gaze fixed on her for a bit longer than Layna hoped for. Her cheeks felt hot again. The way he looked at her made her feel like they were the only two people in the room, which she didn't enjoy.

"Doesn't she look like a hot fairy princess?" Rita asked. Oscar looked Layna up and down, but not in a leering way. It was more like he was appreciating her, she thought. His lips turned slowly into a smile and he opened his mouth to speak, but his girlfriend interjected.

"Os, I'm thirsty." If looks could kill, Rita would have been sent to jail for the one she gave Gretchen at that moment.

"Huh?" Oscar tore his gaze away from Layna and over to the svelte blonde beside him. She was wearing a skin tight, short, silver dress that definitely caught the eye. Layna thought that only Kathy should be wearing a dress like that night, but she wasn't surprised a woman like Gretchen would wear it. "Oh, right. I'll get you a drink. Ladies, see you later?" Layna and Rita both nodded.

"Thanks, babe." Layna could have sworn Gretchen gave her the stink eye before she followed Oscar to the bar.

"Well, she's something..." Rita crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh huh," Layna nodded. Rita's phone buzzed.

"They're walking up! Everybody hide!" Rita and Layna scrambled behind the bar and Layna found herself shoulder to shoulder with Oscar.

"Hey," he whispered, smiling at her. His dark eyes gazed into her light ones. He shouldn't be smiling at her like that with his girlfriend on the other side of him, no doubt attached to his arm.

"Hi," she said before quickly turning her head towards Rita. 

"You okay?" he whispered, his voice closer now.

"Peachy," she replied.

"Like your skirt," he said with a chuckle.

"Huh?" she asked. She winced from the pain that shot through her knee. She had forgotten how much crouching hurt. She stumbled a bit, grasping onto the bar.

"Layna, are you alright?" Oscar's warm hand cupped her shoulder.

"Fine." She winced, closing her eyes.

"You're not," he said. "Is it your knee?" Had she told him about her knee? She had forgotten. The bell on the door chimed.

"Why are the lights off, Pete?" Kathy asked. Suddenly, the lights turned on and that was the cue - everyone jumped up and yelled surprise. Everyone except for Layna and Oscar.

"Come on," Oscar said to Layna, taking Layna's arm and helping her up. Layna was grateful and mortified at the same time. She hoped that nobody had noticed their delayed arrival.

"Oh my God," Kathy said for the fifth time. "You guys!" She hit Pete's arm and he grabbed her, giving her a big kiss.

"Happy 30th, baby," he said.

"This is so amazing!"

"Are you alright?" Oscar whispered in Layna's ear. The heat from his breath made her shudder. She looked over at him, and just passed him she saw Gretchen's growing irritation.

"I'm good," she said with a nod.

"Are you sure?" he asked, putting his hand on her arm. Why were his hands always so warm?

"She said she's fine," Gretchen chimed in. "Come on. Introduce me to the birthday girl." Oscar looked at Layna with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sure," she finally answered him, giving him a small smile. "Go on." Oscar was pulled away and their paths didn't cross for some time after, although every once in a while she would see him from across the bar. He was quite the popular fellow, second only to the birthday girl.

"You look so fucking pretty," Kathy said, throwing her arms around Layna. "And I'm 30!" Turning 30 was obviously having quite the affect on her.

"I'm almost there, myself," Layna sighed. "Two more months."

"That calls for another drink, I think," Kathy said, banging on the bar. "Barkeep!"

"I'm going to have to agree with that one." Layna laughed, taking the drink offered to her. She was starting to feel a little fuzzy buzz, which she hadn't experienced for a while. But this was a party and she barely knew anyone other than the crew from the bar, so being slightly inebriated helped the social awkwardness she was experiencing.

"Where is the birthday girl?!" The hairs on the back of Layna's neck stood straight up.

"Oh shit, what is she doing here?" Kathy's eyes got wide. "You didn't invite her, did you?"

"Pete was in charge of the guest list," Layna replied.

"No wonder pretty much everyone in my contacts list is here. Who put him in charge of the invites?"

"He did."

"Oh my God, there she is!" And there she was, clad in a skin-tight blue dress that looked amazing against her alabaster skin. April. "Kathy!" She threw her arms around Kathy, almost knocking Layna over. "You look so good! Who would know you're turning the dirty thirty!" 

Layna was so distracted by April's presence that she almost didn't realize who was with her. No, Layna thought. No. This wasn't happening. "Oh my God...Layna?" Yup, it was happening.

"Hi, Ted," Layna said, putting on her best fake smile. Ted looked exactly the same - jet black hair, peircing blue eyes, and a smile that should be in toothpaste ads. She had been so in love with him. But now? Now, all she felt was an empty pit in her stomach - a pit that she needed to fill with alcohol to get through this nightmare.

"Holy shit. You look..." he looked her up and down, "amazing!" Layna was not expecting that. She was also not expecting him to pull her into a hug. The arms that were once so familiar seemed so foreign now. She gave him a little pat on the back and he pulled away. "I mean...wow." He blatantly stared her tits for at least a second. "Wow."

"Layna! You're not working tonight?" April leaned over and gave her the fakest of fake kisses on the cheek - one on each side. How European of her. 

"Of course she's not," Kathy scoffed. "It's my party!"

"Right, but she works here. I told you that, didn't I, Ted?" Her smile was even more fake than Layna's.

"Huh?" Ted was obviously not paying attention to his...date? Layna thought that was the only reasonable explanation for his presence. Although, if Pete had invited April he may have invited Ted, too. Layna was sure it wasn't to intentionally torture her, but that's what was happening. 

"Layna works here, baby," April said again, slinking her arm around Ted and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Yup, they were together. 

"Oh, right. Yeah."

"Layna, you okay, hun? You look a little pale." April gave her a dazzling smile. 

"I think I need to get some fresh air."

"I'll come with," Kathy said, following her out. "I had no idea they were coming," she said once they got to the alley.

"Of course you didn't. It was your surprise party. Remember?" Layna ran her hands over her face and paced back and forth.

"Right. I seriously can't believe she brought him, though. She must have known you would be here in some capacity. Does she have no tact?"

"Did you know they were together?" Layna asked, feeling her chest getting tight.

"Layna, stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Kathy grabbed her arm and Layna stopped.

"Did you know?" she asked again.

"We work together," she said, like that was an excuse.

"And you never thought to tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you any more than you were..."

"It's been almost four years - I think I'm over it."

"I don't know if you are," Kathy said. "But you know what? To hell with it. You were so much better than that asshole, anyway. They deserve each other."

Layna thought about it. Kathy was right - Ted was an asshole. Who dumps their girlfriend of four years a month after she has a career-ending accident? And he said it was because he couldn't bear to see her in pain. Yeah, right. She knew now it was so he could start fucking April. Maybe they had already been fucking, and her accident was a perfect excuse to end it. Layna was so livid she could barely see straight.

"Mark is so much better for you, anyway." Kathy put her arm around Layna. "Never marry a dancer. Why do you think I married Pete? He worships me, just like Mark worships you." Mark...he would make her feel better.

"You're right," Layna nodded. "You're so right. Mark is so much better than Ted. And way less slimy."

"Oh my God, yes. I always thought Ted was slimy. Gross." She shivered like she'd just seen a bug. Layna laughed. "There's my girl. Now let's go inside, ignore April and Ted, and get drunk. Cuz it's my birthday!!!!" A dog barked.

"I think all of Brooklyn knows that now," Layna said with a chuckle. "You go inside. I'm going to call Mark."

"Oh, Good idea. Tell him hi for me!"

"Will do." Kathy stumbled back inside and Layna pulled out her phone, dialing Mark's number. She wasn't expecting him to answer, so when the ringing stopped she was surprised.

"Mark's phone," a woman's voice said.

"Who is this?" Layna inquired.

"This is Gina."

"Hi, Gina. This is Layna - Mark's girlfriend."

"Oh, hi! He mentioned you!"

"Oh, did he?" Layna's blood was starting to boil again. "When did he do that?"

"When we were dancing. He's still on the dance floor with Jasmine I think. Want me to go find him?"

"Oh, no. Let him dance with Jasmine." She had never seen Mark dance in the two and a half years they had been together. What the hell was he doing dancing? She was so mad that she didn't really care. 

Hanging up the phone, she walked straight inside. She made a beeline for the bar, going behind it (and) grabbing a bottle of vodka before heading back to the dressing room with her favorite couch. She sighed with relief when she found it empty. Sitting down, she twisted the bottle open and took a big swig. It didn't taste great, but she didn't care. All she cared about was not caring. Hot tears that she had been forcing back sprung from her eyes, falling freely down her cheeks.

"Hey, Lay- Jesus," Oscar appeared from behind the doorframe. Great, just what she needed. "What the hell happened?" He rushed over to her, sitting down. Layna wiped the tearstains off her face as best she could.

"Nothing," she said, taking another swig. Oscar grabbed the bottle from her. "Give me that." She reached for it, but he put it out of her reach. "Oscar."

"Not until you tell me what happened, Layna."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care what you want," he said. His tone was firm, but his voice was oddly comforting. "Was it April? I saw her in there."

"April?" Layna laughed. "I don't care about April. Or stupid Ted."

"Who's Ted?"

"My ex...and apparently April's boyfriend."

"Oh..."

"Speaking of significant others - where's yours?" Layna looked at Oscar. He gave her a puzzled look. "Gretchen?"

"Gretchen?" His face scrunched up in confusion. "She's not my girlfriend."

"She-she's not?" Layna hiccupped and the corners of Oscar's lips turned into a small smile.

"No," he replied. "She is not."

"Oh...so what is she then?"

"A friend."

"With benefits?" Lanya hiccupped again, but this time Oscar didn't smile. "Hmm?" She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Sure. Why not. We're friends, right? Without the benefits."

"Right," he said, chuckling. "You're funny when you're drunk."

"I am not drunk," she said, standing up, only to quickly fall back down onto Oscar's lap.

"Oh no?" He grabbed a hold of her waist so she wouldn't fall over. Layna felt the warmth of his big hands through the fabric of her top. He looked down at her, his brown eyes full of kindness and concern with a dash of sparkling interest. He brushed her hair out of her face and she shivered at the feel of his fingertips on her skin.

"Uh uh," Layna said, shaking her head.

"Oscar?" Gretchen stood in the doorway with her hand on her hip. "What the hell is this?"

"Gretchen-"

"Save it," she said, putting her hand up. "I should have known - you've been looking for her all night. Well, it looks like you've found her. So I'll be leaving."

"Oopsies," Layna said with a giggle, covering her mouth.

"She's drunk and upset and I-"

"Oh yeah, she seems really upset." Gretchen rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I even came to this ridiculous party. I don't care if you're a huge star - this shit is ridiculous. I'm out." And with that, she was gone.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Layna was still on Oscar's lap.

"No," he said, shaking her head. "I'm not leaving this room until I find out why you were crying."

"I wasn't crying," she said, pushing his arms off her. She moved back to the couch beside him. "I was just drinking."

"And crying. By yourself."

"So?"

"Where is Mark tonight, Layna?"

"Dancing with Jasmine," she said under her breath.

"Come again?" he said.

"Dancing. With. Jasmine." She motioned for him to give her the bottle. He obliged, which shocked and pleased her. She took a swig.

"Who is Jasmine?" Layna shrugged. "Is he cheating?"

"I dunno," she said, feeling the tears coming again. "Wouldn't be the first time, apparently."

"What do you mean? He's done it before?"

"No. Not him. Ted. I always suspected April wanted him, but I never really thought they would...I can't believe she came here with him."

"Look, I know I don't know her, but from what I learned the first time we talked, she seems like a real bitch."

"She is one," Layna said, accompanied by another hiccup. Oscar chuckled again. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You're kind of adorable when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk - I'm tipsy."

"Alright, Tipsy," he said with a nod. "You know what I think we should do?"

"What's that?"

"I think we should forget about Ted. Forget about April. Even forget about Mark for the time being. And we should go out there and enjoy your best friend's birthday."

"Kathy..."

"She was the one who sent me back here to check on you. Well, I volunteered, but still."

"That's nice of you, Oscar," she said, patting his thigh. 

"I'm a nice guy...despite what Gretchen may think."

"She kinda seemed like a bitch, too."

"Yeah, I don't really know what I saw in her..."

"She's hot," Layna said. "She kinda looks like April, actually..."

"Again - I don't really know what I saw in her." Layna looked at Oscar and he seemed kind of ashamed. "Anyway..." he smiled, "shall we?" He stood up and held his hand out. Layna stared at it. "I'll stay with you."

"Promise?" she asked, looking up into her eyes. 

"Of course." Layna could tell he meant it, so she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up a little too fast and she stumbled into his arms. "Whoa...you okay, there?" he chuckled at her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Mmm hmm. Good," she said, staring into his eyes for a moment before her gaze moved to his lips. He had great lips, she thought. She remembered watching 10 Years and thinking that he looked like an amazing kisser. She wanted to see if she was right.

"Come on, Tipsy," he said, pulling her out of her impure thoughts. He took her hand and led her out to the party. A DJ was playing 'Don't Stop Til You Get Enough' by Michael Jackson and a lot of the guests were dancing, including Pete (who was obviously not a professional dancer like his wife). "See? It's a fun party."

"Uh huh," she said. They were still holding hands, and Layna didn't mind. She found his touch comforting, much like the rest of him.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. She stared at him with daggers in her eyes. "I'll take that as a no?"

"No," she said.

"No I shouldn't take that as a no, or no you don't want to dance?" he asked. She squeezed his hand. "Ouch. Okay. No dancing. How about some food?"

"Food. Yes."

"Alright. Let's get some food." They filled their plates with food from the fabulous buffet and found an empty table. "Wow, this is delicious. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"Me, neither." They watched the party going on around them as they ate, enjoying each other's quiet company among the chaos. 

"You're Layna Gerrig, right?" said a woman who sat down next to her. She was young and pretty and Layna knew just by her posture that she was a ballet dancer.

"Yes?" Layna said after swallowing her bite. She was starting to feel a little less tipsy after having a bit of food.

"I remember you - you were an amazing dancer." 

"Oh....thanks."

"It's a shame, what happened...I had hoped to dance with you someday."

"You dance?"

"Yeah, I just got into the company this year," she said. "I went to Juilliard like you."

"Hey, I went there, too," Oscar chimed in. The girl looked at Oscar and her eyes got wide.

"You're..."

"Hey, Oscar," he extended his hand over the table to shake her hand.

"Oscar Isaac. What...how?"

"I'm an old friend of Kathy and Pete's," he said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Denise," she replied, clearly in awe of him. Layna got what he was doing, and she was so grateful. "My friend would die if she knew I was talking to you right now - she has a picture of you as the wallpaper on her phone."

"Does she?" Oscar laughed. "Well, that's very flattering. What's your friend's name?"

"Anna."

"Do you think she'd be awake if we called her right now?"

"Are you serious?" Denise said excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" Oscar said with a shrug. He got up and moved over to the chair on the other side of Denise. "Give her a call." 

Layna watched the exchange between Oscar and the girl on the phone, which lasted about five minutes. He was so charming and kind and Denise was swooning. Layna found herself swooning, too, although she told herself that it was just the Vodka. After he ended the call, someone called for Denise.

"Well, it was so nice talking to you both. Thanks so much for talking to Anna."

"No problem," he said with a wink.

"You are so lucky," Denise said to Layna. "You two make a beautiful couple."

"Oh, we're not-" Oscar and Layna said at the same time to a disappearing Denise. After a moment, Layna broke the silence. "Thanks for that."

"For what?"

"For distracting her from me," she said, brushing her hair back over her shoulder.

"It was nothing," he shrugged.

"It wasn't nothing," she said, looking into his eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, giving her a soft smile.

"Oh my God, Layna! There you are!" Kathy screeched, coming up behind her and hugging her.

"Kathy. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Kathy giggled. "Come do a shot with me."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Oscar warned.

"Who are you, her big brother?" Kathy laughed, grabbing Layna. "Come on, best friend! Birthday shots!"

"I'm fine," Layna mouthed to Oscar as she got whisked away. Oscar wasn't too far behind - he had promised, after all.

"You do one, too," Kathy moved a shot in front of Oscar. "Count of three. Ready? One. Two. Three!" Kathy, Pete, Rita, Greg, Layna, and Oscar all downed their shots in unison. "Another!"

"Oh, not me," Rita laughed. "I'm too old for two."

"I don't think I can do another," Layna said.

"Of course you can! Do the shot dance," Kathy said, shimmying. "Remember? It helps it go down your body. Shot shimmy, Layna!" Layna mimicked Kathy's movements, shaking her shoulders and hips.

"God, I love the shimmy dance," Pete sighed.

"I don't mind it," Oscar agreed. They both looked at each other then at the girls, saying, "another!" in unison. They shot, and the girls shimmied. 

"Okay, now I really can't do another," Layna said, resting her head in her hands on the bar. Oscar put his hand on her back.

"Wanna go back to the table?"

"Mmm hmm," she said, looking back at him.

"You okay?" he asked as they walked back.

"Peachy. Like my skirt."

"Like your skirt," he agreed. And she was peachy, until she was reminded of April's presence.

"This one is for you, birthday girl," April said over the microphone as 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga started to play. "Get up here and dance with me!" 

"Oh my God...the routine!" Kathy gushed, running up to the stage.

"Yes! Get the rest of the 2009 crew up here. Cynthia, Beth, Layna!" At their graduation party, Layna and the girls had thought it would be funny to do a Ballerinas Dance Hip-Hop number to this song. It was one of the best time's Layna ever had on a stage. "Come on, Layna." Layna shook her head. "Come on!" Kathy said something in April's ear. "Okay, well four out of five works. Let's dance, girls." 

"What in the world is happening on that stage right now?" Oscar laughed, leaning into Layna. She wasn't watching. "Wow...that's just ridiculous." Oscar laughed again, until he saw Layna's reaction. "Layna..." even through the loud music, she could hear the soothing timbre in his voice. 

"I'm fine," she said, looking over at him beside her. He gave her a look. "She knows I can't do that anymore."

"I'm sure she forgot..."

"You know she didn't."

"You're right - she probably didn't. But who cares? Don't let her get a rise out of you. You're better than that." He smiled at her.

"It's time for the birthday girl to cut the cake!" The DJ announced after the girls had drunkenly gotten through their routine. "Everyone gather around." The crowd gathered as the cake was wheeled out. Kathy cried when she saw it and she cried when the whole bar sang to her.

"Want some cake?" Oscar asked Layna.

"No, thanks," she said, staring at her hands.

"It's choccccolllatttee," he said, nudging her. "Come on, you know you want it," he said in her ear. She shivered. "Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" He started taking off his jacket.

"Oh, no," she said, stopping him. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She nodded. "Okay, but I'm still bringing you cake." He disappeared for a few moments, and when he got back, Ted was sitting next to Layna at the table.

"I can't get over how amazing you look," he said, leaning in close to her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath - or was that her breath?

"Thanks, Ted," she said glancing at him before looking back to see Oscar walking up. "Oh, thank God."

"Hey," he said, handing her a piece of cake and sitting down beside her.

"No fuckin' way. My girlfriend said you were here, but I didn't believe her. Poe Dameron."

"Hey," Oscar said, nodding to Ted before turning his attention to Layna. "I got you a corner piece." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." Layna took a bite. 

"Good?" he asked.

"What is Poe Dameron doing in a dinky bar in Brooklyn?"

"Well, this dinky bar just happens to be where I spent a lot of time playing music before I became Poe Dameron."

"Shit, really?" Ted asked. "So, is Daisy Ridley really as hot in real life? I mean, damn."

"Really, dude?" Layna could tell he was having a hard time composing himself. She put her hand on his arm and looked up at him, shaking her head.

"Shit, Layna...are you with Poe?"

"It's Oscar," Oscar said through gritted teeth.

"Right. Oscar. Are you with Oscar?"

"No, he's my friend, if you must know," Layna said, glaring at Ted. "Why don't you go find your girlfriend?"

"Looks like I found him first," April chimed in. How did she do that?

"Look, babe, it's the Star Wars guy." Layna felt Oscar's wrist tense up beneath her fingers. She rubbed his arm until she felt him loosen up.

"Oh my God, are you dating him, Layna? How cute!"

"No," Layna took her hand off of Oscar. "We are friends."

"Oh. Well, that makes more sense," she said, smirking at them. Oscar opened his mouth to speak, but Layna interrupted,

"Why don't you go get some cake, April? It's really delicious," Layna suggested before taking a bite.

"Silly Layna, you know I can't eat that stuff. It’s mid season! But lucky you...you can eat all you want."

"Yes, I can," Layna said, putting a big piece of cake in her mouth. Oscar did the same.

"Yum," he said with a mouth full of cake.

"Delicious," Layna added, her mouth filled as well. April looked disgusted, which pleased Layna to no end.

"Come on, Ted. It's getting late and I need my beauty rest." 

"Yeah, she does," Oscar said in a not-so-hushed-tone. April glared at him and Layna almost choked on her cake. As she was walking away with Ted, Oscar said, "May the Force be with you," and Layna lost it, almost falling off of her chair.

"That was fantastic," she said after she caught her breath. "Thank you."

"I had to shove that cake in my mouth to keep from biting her head off," Oscar said, shaking his head. "How did you stand her for all those years?"

"I don't really know," she said, still giggling. "’May the Force be with you.’ Priceless!" 

"You haven't even seen those movies," Oscar laughed.

"I know, but still...so funny. You're the best."

"You think so?" he asked. Layna nodded. "You’re pretty drunk, huh?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, giggling. "Pretty drunk."

"Do you need help getting home then?" he asked, looking around the room. "The party is kinda dying down." Kathy was still tearing up the dancefloor with Pete.

"I can just get a cab," she said.

"No, I'd feel much better if you let me take you home." Layna could tell by Oscar's face that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She nodded. "Okay?"

"Okay. You can take me home." After saying goodbye to their friends, Oscar led Layna outside.

"Where do you live?"

"Close," she said, walking to the right. He followed. "Wait...no. The other way." Layna turned on her heal and started walking left. He followed again.

"You sure this is the way?"

"Yup," she said. She walked a few more steps them stumbled. Luckily, Oscar was there to keep her from falling. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Knee," she said, frowning up at him.

"Do you want me to get us a cab?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "It's right around the corner. I just need to go a little slower."

"I've got you," he said, putting his arm around her, feeling her body shaking. "Okay, now you're shivering." He took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. "Better?"

"Mmm hmm," she replied.

"How's the knee?"

"It hurts," she said, still walking. "Almost there." She walked a few more steps the stopped. "Here I am."

"Are there stairs?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay, I'll help you up."

"You don't have to."

"I insist," he said. "Keys?" Layna handed him her keys and he opened the door that led to the stairs. Slowly, he helped her up and into her apartment. She turned on the light and turned to face Oscar.

"I feel weird," she said, frowning at him.

"I can stay for a while...if you want - just to make sure you're alright."

"I think I need to sit." She walked over to the couch and sat down. Oscar followed, sitting beside her.

"Your place is really nice."

"It's spinning," she said, leaning back against the couch.

"I'll get you some water." Oscar got up, fumbling around the kitchen until he got what he was searching for. He came back to her, handing her the water. "Sip slowly." She did as he instructed.

"Why are you so nice to me, Oscar?" she said out of nowhere.

"Because you're a nice person, Layna," he replied. She shrugged off his jacket. "Too hot?" She nodded. He took his jacket and put it on the side of the couch.

"You really made tonight not suck. You know that?"

"I'm glad I could help."

"Cuz besides you, it really sucked. I mean, really. I mean first there was April, then slimy Ted - what did I ever see in him?"

"I have no idea," Oscar said, chuckling a bit.

"Why is she so mean?"

"April?" Oscar asked.

"Mmm hmm." Layna closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch again.

"She's obviously threatened by you," he said plainly.

"Yeah, right," Layna laughed. 

"I'm serious."

"What does she have to be threatened by? She's a principal dancer at the New York City Ballet. She's gorgeous. She's thin. And I work at a bar in Brooklyn."

"Layna, she is a robot. You are far more gorgeous than she will ever be. You were the most beautiful woman at that party tonight." Layna opened her eyes to find Oscar looking at her with those dark, sparkling eyes.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, sitting up. Oscar nodded.

"Yes. You know I do..."

"You do?" Layna felt herself being drawn into him again. She looked at his lips, then into his eyes, then back at his lips. He bit his lower lip and Layna felt that tug in her stomach. "Do you want to kiss me?" she asked, feeling her cheeks getting hot.

"Layna..."

"Do you?" she asked, leaning in a little more so their lips were centimeters apart. She put her hand on his thigh for balance and she heard him gulp. "Do you, Oscar?" She licked her lips.

"Desperately," he breathed, "But I-" His words were stopped by Layna's lips pressing against his. He breathed in a sharp breath, holding it in until Layna's lips left his. She opened her eyes, looking into his for some sort of sign of what to do. She needed him to kiss her back - she knew that much. His lips were exactly what she needed. He caressed her cheek, brushing a curly tendril out of her face before putting his hand on her neck, pulling her lips back to his. His kiss was slow and sensual, and his feather-light touch on her neck made her shiver.

Layna let out a soft moan in response to his gentle but firm grasp on her. She opened her mouth, feeling his tongue touch hers for the first time. His stubble tickled her, but she found the sensation completely arousing. That tug in her stomach intensified and moved down in between her legs as his arms enveloped her, pulling her into his body. She moved her arms around his neck, her fingers moving into his hair, tugging on his curls. He groaned into her lips, his hands moving sensually down her back. The passion behind his lips echoed her own.

"Layna," Oscar brushed his lips over hers, kissing across her cheek to her ear and down her neck. Layna leaned her head back and closed her eyes, relishing in the delightful feel of his stubble on her skin and his lips trailing butterfly kisses across her neck. His tongue flicked against her hot, sensitive skin.

"Oh, God," she gasped, tugging his curls tighter. Her chest heaved against his and she felt him smile against her neck. "Oscar...I..." the tug in her stomach turned, and suddenly she felt ill. She pushed him back.

"Layna? Are you-"

"Bathroom," she said, covering her mouth and making a run for it. She slammed the door, making it just in time to spill the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She heard a knock on the door.

"Layna?"

"Don't come in," she gasped. She was completely mortified. To go from passionately kissing a man who wasn't her boyfriend to spewing within thirty seconds - that was a new low for her.

"Layna...please..."

"Please don't come in, Oscar." She sounded pathetic - she knew that. And she knew that would make Oscar want to come in that much more. But she hoped he would respect her wish. He did, patiently waiting outside the door. Thirty minutes passed before Layna opened it, after brushing her teeth and making sure she didn't look like a complete disaster.

When she opened the door, part of her hoped he would have given up and left. But when she saw him leaning against the wall, she was so elated that he had stayed. But that didn't change the fact that she was still completely embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, looking down.

"Do you want me to leave?" She looked up at him. He looked...tortured. 

"Oscar..."

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Oscar sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I think I kissed you first," she said, stepping closer to him.

"You did...but you were drunk, and I took advantage. And I'm a complete and total asshole." His hand moved over his face and down his neck before coming to rest at his side.

"You're not," she said, shaking her head.

"I am. You're drunk and upset and I let my feelings for you cloud my judgment. I'm so sorry. I have to go." He walked towards the door.

"Oscar, wait." She stumbled after him, grabbing his arm. "Stop."

"I really have to go, Layna."

"You....you have feelings for me?"

"You know I do..."

"But...you...you barely know me."

"Now is not the time to talk about this," he said, caressing her arm. "Neither of us are in the right state of mind, and I don't..."

"You don't what?" she said, stepping closer to him.

"Layna...if you weren't suspicious that Mark is cheating on you right now, would you have kissed me?" She looked down. "If you weren't drunk, would you have kissed me?"

"I..."

"Exactly. I care about you," he grabbed her hand, "as more than just...I just want you to be happy. And as much as I want you..." he closed his eyes and breathed in deep, "I don't want you to do something you'll regret - something that will make me lose you as a friend."

"Oscar..."

"I have to go back to London for a few weeks."

"Oscar, please..." She wanted him to stay. But she also wanted him to go. She had no idea what she wanted.

"Where's your phone?" Layna gave him a puzzled look. "I'm going to give you my number. I want you to text me tomorrow and let me know you're alright. Will you do that for me?" Layna nodded, going to grab her phone. She stayed silent while she watched him send a text to himself. "There...do you think you'll be sick again?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "There's nothing left." 

"Are you alright to get to bed?"

"Yeah, I"m fine." She lied. She wasn't fine - not in the slightest. But she knew Oscar had to leave.

"We can talk when I get back. Okay?" Layna gazed into his eyes and she knew all she could do was say yes. She nodded. "Get some rest." He kissed her forehead and opened the door, closing it behind him and leaving Layna, standing alone in her apartment with a racing mind and a racing heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When she was certain that Oscar was far enough down the hall to hear her, Layna let out an exasperated, "Fuck," covering her face. How could she have done that? She had never cheated on anyone, but she was certain that if she hadn't gotten sick she would have done much more than just kiss Oscar. 

Even that kiss, for the few moments it lasted, was one of the most erotic things she had ever experienced. His lips had been so soft - even softer than she had imagined they would be. And the way he kissed her...like he desired her more than anything in the world. His kiss was gentle and sensual and passionate. She had been kissed quite a few times, but never like that - and never by someone who looked like him. She could practically feel the fire in his eyes when he looked at her. And the way he held her...the way his hands moved down her back...and the stubble...

"Stop it," she told herself, dropping her hands. Her heart was racing, thinking about that kiss. She had never felt so ravenous for someone. "Stop it, Layna." She walked slowly down to the bathroom and turned on the cold water, splashing it in her face. She looked up in the mirror. She looked awful - her eyes were puffy and her mascara was a mess. She washed her face, trying desperately not to think about him. After her face was clean, she took the headband out of her hair and brushed her hair out. The curls were still intact, surprisingly. Moving into the bedroom, she stripped out of her clothes.

There was a knock at the door.

"What the hell?" She stood, silent. Another knock. "Shit." She grabbed her lavender satin robe that lay over her chair, putting it on and walking over to the door, grabbing the bat in the hall closet on her way. Who knocks on someone's door at 2 am? Looking through the peephole, she got her answer. She dropped the bat and opened the door.

"Wow..." Oscar's eyes got wide at the sight of Layna clad only in her underwear and a short robe. He blinked. "Layna..."

"Oscar..." She knew she shouldn't let him in, but that fire in his eyes did something to her conviction. She opened the door wider, stepping back to let him in. He didn't move.

"Why do you have to look like that?" he asked, running his hand through his curls.

"What?" she asked. She looked down and realized that she was barely wearing anything. "Oh." Her cheeks felt hot again. She was covered, but it was still the least amount of fabric he had ever seen her wear.

"I just came to get my jacket because I realized when I got to my place that my keys were in there." So he didn't come back because he wanted her. He just needed his keys. Layna felt ashamed that she was upset by that. "But then you have to answer the door looking like that....that's not fair." 

"I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say. "I'll get your jacket." She started walking towards the couch. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Just get the jacket and give it to him, let him go and then continue torturing yourself about what could have happened and what definitely should not have happened. Why did he forget his fucking jacket?

"Layna, stop." The door shut. Suddenly, she felt the heat of Oscar's body at her back. He was just far enough away for Layna to feel the electricity between their bodies. "I didn't mean it's not fair." His hand brushed her hair off her shoulder before moving down her arm. He stepped closer, closing the gap between their bodies. Layna's willpower was dwindling with every moment that passed, and she knew Oscar's was, too. Hers was weak to begin with, since she was still pretty drunk. "I just..." She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. He breathed her in deep. Lanya turned to face him. She never realized until that moment that he was just an inch or so taller than her. His lips hovered just above hers. If she moved forward just a tiny bit, they would touch. She looked to his eyes.

"Oscar," she sighed, bringing a hand to his chest. She could feel his heart pounding. He brought his hand to her cheek. The fire in his eyes simmered.

"Layna...please don't cry, sweetheart." Layna didn't want to - she couldn't bare it - but a tear escaped. The way he said 'sweetheart'.... 

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered, biting back the tears.

"Sweetheart," he repeated, pulling her into his embrace. "I'm so sorry," he said after what felt like seconds. Or hours. Layna wasn't sure how much time passed while she was in his arms. She sniffed, looking up at him. The pain in his face made her want to cry even harder, but she didn't because she knew that those tears were the cause of his pain.

"Why?" she asked. He sighed, bringing his thumbs to her cheeks and wiping her tears away. "You did nothing wrong, Oscar." She let go of him. "I did...I kissed you."

"I kissed you, too," he said softly. "And I wanted so much more than a kiss..."

"So did I," she replied. "I still do..." 

"So do I, but you know we shouldn't." His gaze moved down her body. "Jesus," he groaned, biting his lip. Layna looked, realizing that in their embrace her slip and opened slightly, exposing her white lace bra. "I'm trying so hard to be a good guy, here..."

"I know." Layna covered herself up.

"I need to go. I have to go." Oscar grabbed his jacket.

"Okay," Layna replied softly. She wasn't going to cry again. She. Was. Not. Oscar stopped in front of her. "I don't want us to start like this. If we...give into this temptation..." She wanted him to be closer to her, but as she listened to his words, she knew he could not be, "you will regret it. And that regret will turn this into something bad, when we could have something so good." Even in her inebriated, fevered state she knew he was right. Just the kiss had her head spinning with guilt.

"I know," she whispered, brushing her hair back behind her ear. Silently, they walked to the door and just before he left, he smiled at her. It was a soft, sheepish smile quite unlike the ones he normal gave her. "I'm sorry about the robe..."

"I'm not," he replied. "I know I should be, but I'm not. You are so..."

"So...?" she knew she shouldn't have asked.

"I've gotta go," he sighed. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but withdrew right before the kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she replied.

She had no idea how she fell asleep that night, but she must have because she was awoken by Mark coming into the room. "Layna, babe...it's almost noon."

"Huh?" When she sat up, it felt as if she had been hit over the head with a frying pan - her head was pounding. Her eyes stung from crying herself to sleep.

"I guess that was quite the party, huh?" he asked, dropping his luggage on the foot of the bed with a thud. Layna grabbed her head and groaned. "Someone got wasted."

Party. Bachelor party. Jasmine. Suddenly, Layna felt sick again. If she had anything left in her stomach, she was sure she would have been. "Mark," she croaked.

"Need some water, babe?" He went and grabbed her some water. Oscar had done that the night before. Oscar...that kiss. That had happened, right? She hadn't dreamed it...although it felt like it could have been a dream. It was kind of hazy, but she knew she had never been kissed like that before. And she had never wanted someone that desperately before. Mark came back into the room and the anger she was feeling towards him and his possible transgression became mixed with feelings of her almost transgression. Why was this happening? "Babe? You okay? You look awful."

"Who is Jasmine?" she asked. Mark stared at her blankly. "Don't look at me like that."

"Jasmine? Oh! The waitress at the club?"

"Sure, let's go with that," she said with a shrug. "Waitress...dancer...slut - same thing, right?"

"Layna, what the-" He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Some...waitress? Gina...she answered your phone last night when I called you. I called you because April and Ted showed up at the party and I was really upset. And then she told me you were dancing with someone named Jasmine..." Layna stared at Mark. He just sat there. "Did you cheat on me, Mark?"

"What?! No!" he exclaimed. His voice was so loud. Layna groaned and he put his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry," he whispered. "No...I did not cheat on you. I was just dancing with everyone."

"Dancing," she repeated. "Just dancing..."

"That's all," he said, grabbing her hands and bringing them to his lips. "I could never cheat on you." She knew he was telling the truth, not only because she had threatened to cut off his dick (jokingly, of course), but because she knew him. He worshipped her. "I would never cheat on you."

He would never cheat on her. But she couldn't say the same. She would have if her stomach, and then Oscar, hadn't stopped her. She felt disgusting. The guilt was such a weight. She had a wonderful man in her life - a man who treated her like a queen. And she let her insecurity and sadness blind her into giving into temptation. Temptation from a man who wanted her, yes...but did he love her like Mark did? No. Hell, he barely knew her! And he had just been with that horrendous bitch Gretchen the night before he kissed Layna, so obviously he wasn't serious when he said he had feelings for her. She couldn't believe that she had almost ruined everything over a Hollywood stud. "Babe...you believe me, right? Please believe me. I swear, we just danced."

"I believe you," she managed to get out.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" he asked. He inched closer, caressing her cheek. "Baby...look at me."

"I kissed Oscar," she blurted out. Mark's hand fell from her cheek.

"He kissed you?" He asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head. She got up on her knees on the bed, not even care how much it hurt her to do so. She grasped for Mark, who jumped off the bed and out of her reach. "I kissed him. I was drunk and upset and I thought you were cheating on me and I kissed him and I'm so sorry, Mark." 

"Was it just one kiss?" he asked, finally looking at her. The pain in his face broke her heart. She nodded. "Nothing more?"

"Nothing more." Mark began to pace. "Mark...say something." He stopped.

"You can't see him again," he said.

"I won't," she replied adamantly. "I won't, Mark."

"Okay." He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I forgive you." Layna sighed, sitting back in the bed. Mark joined her.

"I love you, Mark...I'm so sorry." She reached for him.

"Not yet," he said, shaking his head. "Not yet. I'm going to go by the school and pack up a few things for the summer. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay," she said with a nod.

"Do you need anything while I'm out?" He still wasn't looking at her.

"No," she whispered. 

"Be back later." When the door closed, she fell back into bed and stared at the ceiling until the buzzing from her phone took her out of her trance. She grabbed it, realizing that she had several messages from Kathy and from a number that wasn't saved in her phone. Oscar. Before she read what he had said, she deleted them. She promised Mark.

'I'm so sorry about April and Ted,' Kathy's text read. 'But we had fun regardless, right? Thank you so much for everything.'

'It was a fun night,' Layna replied.

'Oscar said he had an amazing time. He's so completely smitten with you.'

'Please don't talk about him, Kathy.'

'What happened?' she replied instantly. She wanted to tell Kathy, but she couldn't. If she replayed everything from last night in her mind, she didn't know how she would respond. Without Mark there to make her feel like a piece of trash, would she still feel the same way? Would she still be mad at Oscar for tempting her like that? For saying he had feelings for her when he was screwing other women? Women that looked like someone who made her life a living hell? What if there were more women than Gretchen? He could have a girl in London, too, for all she knew. Rita had said he was promiscuous back in the day - who's to say he wasn't now?

'Layna, what happened?' Kathy texted again.

'Nothing. I just don't want to talk about him. Okay? I'm with Mark.' 

The phone rang. It was Oscar - she recognized the number. She didn't answer. He left a voicemail. She deleted it and blocked the number.

'Okay. Gym tomorrow?'

'Sure.'

She slept by Mark's side last night, but he didn't touch her once. He did, however, finally look at her over dinner earlier that night. Baby steps.

Layna was putting her bag in her locker at the gym, waiting for Kathy to meet up with her. "You kissed Oscar?" Shit. Turning slowly, Layna faced Kathy. "What the hell, Layna?"

"How did you-"

"Oscar called me when you didn't answer his texts or calls. He's really upset, Layna."

"He had no right to tell you what happened," Layna turned back to her locker and slammed it.

"He told me because he was worried, Layna. He's in lo-"

"Don't," she spat out. "Don't." She pointed at Kathy, who's eyes widened in fear. Layna rarely lashed out at her like that, and she was mad at herself for taking her anger out on Kathy. "I'm sorry..."

"Let's skip the gym and go have coffee and talk about it..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Kathy. It was a kiss - that's all. It happened and it's over. I told Mark."

"You did?" Kathy seemed shocked. "And he's..."

"Bruised, but we'll be fine. He deserved to know. But now that it's over, I really want to move passed it. So can we just work out?"

"I don't think it's over for Oscar," Kathy replied.

"I don't care about Oscar. I don't want to talk about him. I don't want to think about him. Okay?"

"Layna..."

"You know what? I don't have time for this." She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the gym.

Layna seriously considered quitting her job, but after weighing the pros and cons, she decided to woman-up and get back to work. Oscar had already caused problems with Mark and Kathy, and she wasn't going to let him mess with this, too. She must have had a 'don't talk to me' aura about her over the next few nights - either that or Kathy warned them to back off - because none of her coworkers said much of anything to her over the next few nights, but then Friday came.

"Hey, can I get a beer?" Kathy asked, sitting at the bar. 

"Sure," Layna replied, handing her a Bud Light.

"Thanks." They stood in silence for a moment before blurting out, "I'm sorry," in unison.

"I shouldn't have gotten involved."

"I shouldn't have bitten your head off."

"It's okay," they said in unison again, making them both laugh.

"Please don't bite my head off," Kathy said a few minutes later, "but...he's still asking about you. Every day."

"Kathy," Layna sighed.

"Just talk to him. Tell him what you're feeling."

"I'm not feeling..."

"Bullshit," she said. Layna could never fool Kathy. She had been feeling. She was feeling so much that it crept into her dreams. Oscar was there. Every night. That kiss that ruined her replayed over and over. Some nights it would end with Mark walking in and going apeshit. Sometimes it would end with Oscar leaving her apartment only to go home to Gretchen. Every night she would wake up in a cool sweat next to Mark. He'd ask her what was wrong, she would say it was just a nightmare and tell him to go back to sleep. When he fell asleep, she would just lay there praying that she didn't. The lack of sleep was evident in the bags under her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said to Kathy.

"Again...bullshit." A customer asked for a drink, and then another. "You're lucky it's busy." 

When it died down, Kathy was still there...waiting. "You look awful, you know."

"Gee, thanks." Layna brushed her hair out of her face.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" Layna shrugged. "Because of Oscar."

"Please, Kathy..."

"I know. I know you don't want me to get involved. And I know I said I'm sorry that I did, but I'm your best friend. And I'm his friend. And he is so heartbroken."

"Why? It was just a kiss..." Kathy stared at her. "It was!"

"I think we both know that it was not just a kiss," Kathy said.

"We only kissed," Lanya said defensively. "Did he say we did more than that?"

"No, no. I know it was only a kiss...but I mean, it wasn't just a kiss. Oscar said it was earth-shattering." Earth-shattering...

"Oh." Layna started wiping down the bar.

"He told me he'd never felt anything like that."

"Why is he telling you that?" Layna inquired. She'd never heard of a man saying that kind of stuff to a woman's friend.

"Because I'm his friend, Layna, and he's heartbroken you've shut him out. Who else is supposed to hear him when you won't?"

"Okay, so it was a great kiss."

"Yes," Kathy pumped her fist.

"But! That doesn't mean I can just drop everything and run away with him. I have a life here. I moved here for Mark. I live with Mark."

"You're comfortable with Mark," Kathy finished. How did she know she was going to say that? "And that's not how love should be."

"I love Mark," Layna defended. "I do."

"I know, but do you want to just be comfortable for the rest of your life? Think about that kiss with Oscar..."

"No, thank you," Layna replied. She got a beer for another customer.

"He's loves you, Layna."

"Has he told you that?" she asked Kathy. Please say no. Please say no.

"Well...no. I think he's too heartbroken to admit that. It's been almost a week and he's heard nothing from you. I had to assure him you were still alive."

"Don't be so dramatic." Layna rolled her eyes. "He barely knows me! We met three times, only three...only for a few hours. That's not enough time to fall in love with someone."

"Again, I call bullshit." Layna was getting agitated.

"If he's in love with me, then why was he with Gretchen?" Kathy didn't respond. "He was screwing that April look-alike when he said he 'had feelings for me'," Layna said with air-quotes.

"So he told you he loved you?"

"No, he said he had feelings for me. That's different. I have feelings for him, too - not great ones."

"You're just telling yourself that because you're scared," Kathy said boldly. Layna tried not to let the words get to her, but that hit her. "Ah ha! I'm right!"

"No," Layna wiped the bar harder.

"If you wipe that bar any harder, you're going to go through it." Kathy put her hand over Layna's. "I watched the two of you together the night of my party - you two were electric."

"You were drunk."

"That doesn't change what I saw. And I know you're scared - I get that. He's a movie star...it's intimidating. But he's not a movie star around you - he's just Oscar." Layna's heart sank. "Call him, Layna."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I promised Mark I wouldn't see him again."

"The last time I checked, you don't have to see someone to call them." Layna shot her a look and Kathy smirked back. "At least tell him that you don't reciprocate his feelings so he can move on. He deserves that much."

"I'll think about it. Okay?" 

"Is that all I'm gonna get?" Kathy asked. Layna nodded. "Okay."

It was a beautiful day for a wedding in the city. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Layna was pretty fucking miserable. Last night, she had the dream again, only this time it didn't end with Mark or Gretchen. This time, Layna had broken up with Mark the very next day. She got to the airport just in time to catch Oscar. When she told him about the breakup, he kissed her so deeply that she felt it in her sleep. He told her that he was going to take a later flight and they went back to his place. The passion and heat between them was intoxicating. They kissed, and clothes started to come off. She could feel Oscar's warm hands and the gentle scratch of his beard on her skin. She could hear him saying how much he adored her - how in love with her he was. She said she was falling in love with him and that it scared her. He told her not to be afraid, kissing her tenderly. He told her how stunning she was and she grabbed him, kissing him so passionately. They were naked in bed together and he was so close to moving inside of her when she was pulled out of the dream abruptly by Mark.

Hours later she was sitting in the church, still thinking about that dream as she watched Mark standing up there by his best friend as he said his vows. She felt ashamed - not because she had the dream but because of how it made her feel when she woke up. She felt...ethereal. She felt like she was floating. She felt like she was falling in love. Was everything that Kathy said getting to her? Or did she really feel that way? Was she staying with Mark out of comfort? Was she afraid of the passion she felt for Oscar? She knew the answers, but she wasn't sure she could admit them to herself.

 

"You sure you're alright, babe?" Mark whispered in her ear. The reception was winding down. 

"Yeah...I just hate receptions. Too much dancing," she replied. It was a likely excuse - she'd used it with Mark before. 

"We can go soon," he said, caressing her thigh through her dress. "I have something I want to show you." Layna looked at him. "Don't ask me what - it's a surprise." He winked at her and she frowned. Oscar. "You okay, baby?"

"Fine," she lied.

Two hours later, they finally got in a cab and left the party. Layna was in such a daze that she didn't realize they weren't going home - they were going to Central Park. The sun had just begun to set and the summer air was warm and sweet. "What are we doing here?"

"The surprise," Mark answered, helping her out of the cab. "You look so beautiful tonight, babe."

"Thank you. You look handsome, too. But what are we doing here?"

"Come with me." They walked for a while until they reached a familiar spot - Layna's favorite spot in the park. "Remember when we moved here and I took you on our first city date?" Layna nodded. "We went to Serendipity then I told you I'd take you anywhere you wanted to go and you chose here because it's your favorite spot." Layna nodded again. "Well..."

Mark got down on his knee, taking a box out of his pocket. "I thought it only appropriate to do this here - to make your favorite spot our special spot...forever. I love you, Layna Gerrig. Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Chapter 5

"Please answer," Layna pleaded quietly through chattering teeth. Thunder clapped in the distance and Layna jumped, almost dropping her suitcase. "Jesus," she gasped. The door opened.

"Layna? What are you...?" Kathy looked at her best friend, standing there in the rain with her suitcase. Layna was all-too aware of how pathetic she must have looked.

"Mark proposed," Layna blurted out.

"Shit," Kathy said in disbelief.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked. "I know I should have called...but I didn't think..."

"Yeah, of course." Layna walked in and Kathy closed the door. "You can stay as long as you need."

"Thanks, Kathy," Layna murmured. After she was changed into some dry clothes, she joined Kathy in the living room. "Is Pete at work?"

"Yeah," Kathy said with a nod. "Saturday night, you know. And that Ray Lamontagne guy is playing tonight." 

"That was tonight?" Layna asked. 

"Yeah, so he's swamped." Layna frowned, feeling bad for taking the night off. "But don't worry - he made sure he had someone to cover you months ago when you told him about the wedding. And speaking of weddings..."

"Oh, right," Layna's gaze dropped to her lap.

"I'm assuming that since you're here with a suitcase that you said no..."

"Yeah," Layna nodded. "I said no."

"Do you want to talk about it?" There was trepidation in her tone. 

"It just came out of the blue." She sighed, rubbing her hand over her face. She thought back to the scene in the park a few hours before. "He took me to that pond I love in Central Park, you know the one."

"Yeah, I remember," she said.

"And when he asked me, I just froze. So he asked me again and I told him I couldn't."

"Because of Oscar?" Kathy asked cautiously.

"I don't know," she groaned, covering her face with her hands. She felt like screaming. "Yes. And no...I don't know. Would I have said no if I had never met Oscar? Probably not...but that would have been a mistake. I love Mark- I do...but I'm not in love with him anymore. We wouldn't be happy in the long run."

"Did you tell him that?" Kathy asked.

"Not right away, no. When I said no, he asked why...and I said I didn't want to talk about it in public. So we went back home - that cab ride was the worst one ever."

"I can imagine. So he didn't talk to you until you got home..."

"Yeah, and he didn't really talk as much as he yelled," Layna winced, remembering the tone of his voice. "He accused me of cheating on him with Oscar."

"But you didn't," Kathy defended. "It was just a kiss."

"Yeah, but that kiss messed me up, Kathy...it changed everything." Layna let out a heavy sigh, staring at the ceiling for a moment to gather her thoughts. "It made me realize that what I had with Mark isn't what I want. We weren't a couple anymore - we were just people who lived together who sometimes saw each other and sometimes had pretty good sex. In my two in a half years with Mark I never felt for him what I felt for Oscar after one kiss."

"And you told him that..."

"In not as many words, but yes. And he said we could fix it - that getting married would change everything. But a wedding isn't supposed to fix your relationship, and I told him that. And he said if our relationship isn't fixable then I should get the fuck out, so...I did."

"So you're done with him?" Kathy asked. Layna nodded. "And you're in love with Oscar?"

"I don't know," Layna shook her head. "I don't know if I'm in love or if I'm just lusting after him."

"Well, a lot of women lust after him," Kathy remarked with a chuckle, "but you have something different with him. You really need to talk to him."

"I don't know what to say to him. It's been almost a week since I completely shut him out after he was a total angel to me. He did nothing wrong. Actually, he did everything right. And I fucked it all up."

"You were scared and confused, Layna...and you rationalized - however irrationally - that he wasn't the one for you. But obviously, your heart and your head are thinking two different things." Layna sighed. "Do you remember when I met Pete? I know you and I weren't very close at the time...but you remember I was dating Harry?" 

Layna remembered Harry. He was a stockbroker and Wall Street. He had it all - the looks, the money, the good family. Kathy was sure she was going to marry him. But one night she went to The Basement in Brooklyn with some friends and she met Pete. He was only a bartender at the time and didn't make anywhere near to what Harry made. He wasn't an ideal match for her in any way, but when she met him she fell head-over-heels in love. 

"I was comfortable with Harry...just like you were with Mark. But Pete - Pete made my heart feel like it was going to burst out of my chest. I knew when I met him that I didn't want the 'perfect life' with Harry - I wanted a happy life with Pete. For once in my life, I listened to my heart and it was the best decision I ever made."

"You two are amazing together," Layna said, smiling for the first time in hours. "But I don't even know if Oscar would be willing to talk to me again - let alone be with me."

"How do you know if you don't try?" Kathy asked. "Call him...."

"Now?" Layna asked. Kathy nodded, grabbing her phone and sending her Oscar's number. "I'm going to go to sleep...do you need anything?"

"Courage," Layna gulped.

"Of the liquid variety?" Kathy joked. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," Layna replied.

"It'll be okay. He wants to hear from you - believe me. Goodnight."

Layna sat on the couch, staring at number punched into her phone for God knows how long. Finally, she pressed the green phone at the bottom of her screen. Please go to voicemail, she thought as the phone began to ring. Two rings later, the line picked up.

"Hello?" Oscar's voice was raspy and groggy, as if he had just woken up. Shit...she had woken him - it was only three in the morning in London.

"Shit, I forgot you're in London," Layna said, hitting herself in the forehead.

"Layna? Are you okay?" His tone completely changed. He sounded concerned, and that warmed Layna's racing heart.

"Yeah...I'm okay," she lied. "I forgot you're five hours ahead of me. I'm so sorry I woke you. I'll call you back later." 

"No, don't!" He exclaimed. "I'm up. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Oscar," Layna said softly.

"It's okay," he assured her. His voice was gentle and soothing. "I understand. What happened between us...it's messy."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I need to talk to you. I owe you an explanation."

"I'm here," he said.

"I can't say what I need to say over the phone," she continued. "When are you coming home?"

"I fly in Thursday night," replied Oscar. 

"Can I see you sometime on Friday, then?" she asked.

"I'd rather see you Thursday night," he said. She could hear a small smile in his voice and she smiled. "It's been long enough already."

"It has," she agreed. "I'm working Thursday night."

"I'll be there," he said.

"Okay...see you then."

"Mmm hmm," he hummed.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"I'm not," he replied. "Sleep sweet."

"You, too," she said. "Goodnight...or morning."

"Goodnight," he said with a chuckle. 

Layna slept sweet for the first time in what felt like eons.

Thursday took forever to arrive, but when it finally did, Layna felt like a nervous wreck. She had been trying to decide what to say to Oscar - she even wrote down what she wanted to say a few times before scrapping it every single time. Kathy told her to wing it and speak from the heart, which she ultimately decided was the best idea. 

She put a little extra effort into her appearance that night. She curled her hair then brushed it out, giving it a wavy look. She picked out her favorite jeans - the ones she was wearing the night she met Oscar - and a light blue tank top with lace trim. She had to wear something light because it was July and the air conditioning at The Basement wasn't the greatest - Pete had assured he it would be fixed soon.

Ten o'clock rolled around and still no Oscar. It was a Thursday, so the bar wasn't completely packed, but she was busy most of the night. She was stocking the beer in the cooler below when she heard the bell on the door ding. She looked up, hoping to find him standing there, but it was just someone leaving. She returned to her task and the bell rang again and there he was. 

Her breath caught in her chest as his gaze caught hers from across the room. She had almost forgotten how handsome he was, even if he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. His white button-up shirt was wrinkled under his brown leather jacket. His curls were kind of a mess, but they still looked sexy. He rubbed his hand over his five o'clock shadow, smiling at her as he walked towards her. Coming out from behind the bar, she met him halfway. 

"Hi," they said in unison. Oscar chuckled, his laugh lines by his eyes crinkling. He scratched the back of his head and smiled at her. 

"I started to think you weren't coming," Layna said, brushing her hair back behind her ear. She looked up at him nervously, but his dark eyes instantly calmed her.

"I'm sorry - traffic was awful. I texted you."

"My phone is in the back," she said with a frown.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him and his dark, sleepy eyes made her heart beat a little faster.

"It's okay," she said, "You're here now."

"I am," he said softly, reaching his hand out to her. Her was about to touch her arm when he pulled back. He was afraid to touch her, Layna thought. She had ruined it. She ruined her chance. "Can we...go somewhere? Or do you need to stay?" Layna looked at Greg behind the bar.

"Go," he said, shooing them away. "I've got this."

"Thanks. I'm going to grab my purse." Oscar nodded and she ran in the back. When she returned, Oscar was talking to a woman - a very handsy one. Layna wasn't surprised by this, really, although it did make her stomach feel a little weird...was it jealousy? 

Oscar looked over and saw Layna, smiling as she caught his gaze. His smile was different than the smile he usually gave her - it was nervous. Was she too late? Did she miss her window? As she was starting to panic, Oscar said something to the woman and walked over to her. The look on the woman's face as Oscar left her was priceless and Layna felt bad for getting joy out of it.

"Sorry about that," he said, brushing his hand over his stubble. He looked embarassed.

"Why are you sorry?" Layna asked. He smiled at her. "Where should we go?"

"Someplace private," he said. Layna thought about his answer. Why someplace private? Was he going to yell at her? Kiss her? No, he probably just didn't want anyone to see him and take a picture, she thought. Or he was going to yell at her.

"Your place?" she said trepidatiously.

"My place?" he said, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yeah, well we can't really go to mine..."

"Right," he said with a nod. "Cuz of Mark." 

"Right," she lied. He didn't know yet - she had made Kathy promise not to tell. She had to tell him, herself. 

"My place it is. It's right down the street."

"Okay. Lead the way." 

They didn't talk on the way there. The nervous energy between them was palpable, but there was something else there, too...something that had always been there. That would never go away.

"This is it," he said, walking up the stairs to enter the building. He held the door open for Layna, then led her to the elevator. They entered, remaining silent for the ride up. She glanced at him, and he glanced back, smiling and running his hand through his hair. Layna gulped, looking down at her feet. "Here we are." The elevator opened and they walked down the hall. Oscar grabbed his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. His luggage was right inside. "Sorry, I kinda just threw it in before leaving again," he said, moving it aside. "Come on in."

He turned the light on and Layna looked around. His place was just so...him. Art hung on the burgundy walls, accompanied by some framed classic movie posters. The couch looked like it could have been cut from the same fabric as his leather jacket. It looked like the kind of couch you would sink into and never want to leave. There was a big television in front of the couch and on either side was a vast collection of movies. Layna smiled, thinking about how great it was that he was able to do something he obviously loved so much.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked. She shook her head. "Me, neither."

"Oscar, I-,"

"Can I talk first?" he asked, his forehead crinkling with worry. Layna was shocked by his request - she knew she had so much explaining to do - but she nodded. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Okay," she said. She sat on the couch and Oscar stood in front of her. "Are you going to sit?"

"No," he said, taking off his jacket. She nibbled on her lower lip. She knew they had to talk, but he was just so ridiculously handsome. She was sure he noticed her noticing, because his eyes flickered when they met hers. He cleared his throat. "Layna....I'm sorry."

Layna was flummoxed. "What-"

"Please, let me get this out," he interjected. Layna nodded. "I know what happened between us the night of the party changed everything. I fucked up...I shouldn't have kissed you back." He started pacing. "But you were just so beautiful. And sexy. And I wasn't strong enough to say no. And that kiss...." he stopped pacing. "That was a fucking amazing kiss."

"It was," she said, nodding.

"But I shouldn't have done that. You had a boyfriend and I knew that. I should have stayed away, but every time I saw you I had to be close to you. And when you cried..." He stopped pacing and turned to her. "Do you know how beautiful you look when you cry?" he asked.

"I..."

"People aren't supposed to look beautiful when they cry, but you do. I started to fall in love with you the moment I saw you cry." Layna was suddenly very happy she was sitting down, because she knew if she were standing her knees would have given out.

"You're..."

"Please, let me get this out," he said, looking at her. She was in such a state of shock that all she could do was nod. "It's weird, to fall in love with someone when they're in pain...but it happened. It was just like bam!" He hit himself in the chest. Layna jumped at his exclamation. "But then you told me you had a boyfriend, and of course you do because you're stunning and sexy and strong and kind. So I knew I should back off, and I tried. I went back to work and I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't. And so I asked Pete if I could play at the bar, so I came home just for that night - from the desert - to see you because I had to. And you were even more gorgeous than I remembered. Your eyes sparkled and your hair looked so gorgeous down and curly..." He finally looked at her. "Layna..." he sat next to her, turning to her. She looked into his eyes, so dark and sad but still full of that fire - fire for her. "That night I knew I was truly screwed. When you and I were alone together it took everything I had not to kiss you. And I thought maybe...maybe you wanted me, too. But there was Mark. And you seemed happy with him, so I made myself back off. But I still couldn't stop thinking about you. And then I got the call inviting me to Kathy's party. You would be there, so I had to distract myself. So I called Gretchen and tried to forget..."

"You slept with her," Layna stated plainly. Oscar looked down at his lap, his brow furrowing with shame.

"Yeah, and at first I was glad I did, especially when I saw you and Mark at the market. But I knew I was doing it for the wrong reasons. And when I saw you crying again at the party, I was a goner. I knew that even though you look so beautiful when those green eyes glisten with tears, I had to make you smile - I had to. So I did...and I had a great time with you. But then we kissed and I undid all of the good I had done when I made you cry." He looked down.

"You didn't..." Layna put her hand on his thigh, searching for his eyes with hers. "Oscar, you didn't..." His hand moved over hers and the warmth of his touch made her so happy. That happiness was short-lived, because just as soon as he touched her he pulled his hand back, standing up and beginning to pace again.

"I did, though. When I came back for my jacket and you started to cry...Layna, I hated that I caused you to feel that way. All I want is for you to be happy, and if that's with Mark," he closed his eyes for a moment, "...then, I accept that."

"Mark proposed," Layna blurted out. That was not how she intended to start her side of the conversation. Oscar froze.

"Oh." His shoulders dropped and his beautiful lips turned down into the most heart-wrenching frown. Layna left the couch, stepping in front of him. "That's why you came here...to tell me you're getting married? Wow...I'm a fucking idiot." He moved his hand over his face and shook his head.

"You're not," Layna sighed, reaching her hand out to him. He stepped back out of her reach and paced again.

"I am. I thought you wanted to see me because you want to be with me, but obviously-"

"I said no," Layna interjected. Oscar stopped moving and Layna stepped closer again. 

"You said no?" he asked, as if he didn't believe her. She nodded slowly. He looked confused and flustered and happy all at the same time. "Why?"

"Because I kissed you," she replied. He still looked confused. "That kiss wrecked me, Oscar. I've never been kissed like that - ever. And I thought at first that it was just drunken lust, because what woman in their right mind wouldn't lust after you? You're ridiculously sexy." The corners of Oscar's lips turned up just a smidge. "I felt so guilty for wanting you so much and it was going to eat me up inside, so I told Mark. And he said I couldn't see you again if we were going to make us work, so I agreed. And I told myself that you weren't right for me, but the more I did, the more miserable I felt. And when he asked me to marry him, I knew I couldn't say yes because I'm falling in love with you. And that's crazy, because I barely know you and-" 

Her speech was thwarted by Oscar's lips crashing against hers. Suddenly, any reservations she had about them disappeared. The passion behind his kiss was enough to convince her that his feelings for her were true - and even more - that she felt the same. She melted into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. His hand that started on her neck moved down the side of her body and around her back, pulling her tight against him. Layna felt his heart beating wildly against hers. 

"Layna," he breathed when their lips parted. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, biting his lower lip. Layna felt that familiar feeling again - the ache between her legs intensified.

"Yes?" she asked, her chest heaving against his. She moved her hand to his chest - she could feel the heat radiating through the cotton of his shirt.

"I'm in love with you," he said softly, his dark eyes piercing into her light ones.

"I'm in love with you," she replied, her other hand moving down to his neck. His pulse was racing, but she was sure hers was faster. She pulled him into her again and she felt him smile against her lips. His hands moved around her waist; one hand held the small of her back while the other moved up her spine, shooting a shiver down it as his deep, passionate kiss weakened her knees. This is what it should feel like. 

"Oscar," she sighed, throwing her head back when he started kissing across her jaw and down her neck. The stubble of his beard gently scratched her while his lips brushed against her feverishly. She felt his tongue lick her hot skin and a moan escaped her swollen lips. His grip on her tightened at the sound. She gasped and he let go.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, his brow furrowed with worry.

"No," she giggled. "No..." she smiled at him, pulling him in for another kiss. "I liked it," she said against his lips, giving his bottom lip a little nip with her teeth.

"Jesus," he groaned, grabbing her with one arm and pulling her against him. She gasped again, biting her lower lip. She looked into his dark eyes and saw a fire that mirrored her own. His lips hovered above hers; his tongue darting over his bottom lip. "I've never wanted someone so desperately." 

"I want you, too," Layna said softly, brushing her lips against his.

"Come to bed with me," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Come to bed with me," he whispered.

Layna had never been so turned on by five simple words. But they weren't simple - they were hypnotic and sultry and enticing and Layna knew her answer immediately. "Yes," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"R-really?" Oscar looked surprised, which Layna found surprising, herself. 

"Definitely," she answered, running her fingers down his chest. "Did you think I would say no?" 

"Well....I-I don't know...." he said, biting his lip. His eyes followed the feather-light path her fingertips made down his body.

"I told you how much I wanted you...I've wanted you for months." Her hand moved back up to his neck. His pulse quickened under her fingertips as she moved in to brush her lips across his jaw. He gulped and she smiled against his skin, her lips moving down his neck. She loved the feel of his stubble against her lips so much, and started wondering what his stubble would feel like other places.

"I've wanted you from the minute you asked me what I wanted to drink the night we met," he said, caressing her sides with a delicate but fevered touch.

"I thought you fell in love with me when you saw me cry," she said, half-jokingly, smiling at him. 

"Well, yes....but I....you were very...." He seemed flustered, which Layna found entertaining and endearing. 

"I was what?" she asked, giving him a peck on the lips.

"You know..."

"Nope. I don't. Tell me," she said, kissing him again, this time a little longer.

"You were really sexy," he said, kissing her back. When he pulled away from the kiss, she noticed something.

"Oscar," she chuckled. "Are you blushing?"

"What?" He laughed, his forehead scrunching up with mock-confusion. "No. I don't blush."

"I think you do," she teased, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. "Your cheeks are warm."

"It's hot in here," he said defensively. "I mean, you're here..."

"Uh huh," she nodded. "They're a little red, too." He shook his head. "Mmm hmm," she hummed, kissing his lips.

"I never blush," he repeated.

"That's too bad," she said with a little pout. His brow raised. "I was going to say, you look pretty cute when you blush."

"Cute? Really?" He gave her a sideways smile. "I don't think I've ever been described as 'cute'."

"Well, I think you are," Layna said, smiling at him. "And handsome." She gave him a short kiss. "And hot." She kissed him again, this time with a little more fervor. "And so sexy." This time, he kissed her, and it was a kiss as sexy as he was. She echoed his passion and his grip on her waist tightened. She moved her hands around his neck, sucking on his lower lip. Oscar let out a low, raspy moan. "Take me to your bedroom," she uttered breathlessly. His eyes flickered. "Now."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. Oscar grabbed Layna's hand and led her down the hall to his room. If you asked her that night, she wouldn't have been able to tell you anything about it except for that it had a big, wonderful bed. She was too hypnotized by Oscar's lips and his body to even look at anything else. He stopped at the foot of the bed, pulling her into him as if he were dancing with her. They stood there for a moment just looking at each other before Oscar brushed his fingertips over her freckled cheek, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. 

"You are so stunning," he said softly, brushing his lips across her collarbone. She had always had a weakness for being kissed there, and Oscar's lips felt so good on her sensitive skin. His lips went lower, tracing the top of her blouse. It was a little low cut, so a hint of her cleavage showed, and when he kissed over it, she gripped the back of Oscar's head, her fingers moving through his dark, messy curls. "God, you taste fantastic." His tongue darted across her skin and Layna gasped. Oscar smiled against her skin as his hand slipped under her top, caressing her bare skin.

"Oscar..." she sighed. She could start to feel how much he was turning her on, and she didn't want it to stop. At the same time, she wanted the teasing to stop because she had to have him - she couldn't wait much longer.

"Mmm?" he hummed, kissing back up to her neck. His hand moved up, caressing over her ribs as his teeth gently nipped her neck.

"Oh, God," she gasped, gripping his shirt and twisting it in her hand. He smiled, nipping at her again, his hand moving past her ribs and around to her back, moving slowly down her spine. "Fuck." She bit her lip.

"You like that?" he asked, darting his tongue out over the newly-nipped flesh.

"God, yes," she moaned.

"Good," he said, his voice dripping with seduction. Layna grabbed his neck, bringing his lips to hers, kissing him feverishly. "God, your skin is so soft."

"Your hands feel amazing," she said. "I want them all over me."

"As you wish," he said, smiling at her. He grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head. As soon as she was free of it, he stepped back. "That's the bra..."

"The bra?" she asked, looking down at her white lace bra. 

"Yeah," he nodded. "The one...when I came back that night we kissed, you were wearing just that....."

"And my matching panties," she said with a knowing smile. Oscar ran his tongue over his bottom lip and nibbled on it. Layna envied that lip. "Do you want to see them?"

"Desperately," he said. She smiled at him.

"Do you mind if I lose the bra first, though?" she asked, pulling at the strap teasingly. He shook his head, his eyes fixed on her chest. "Good." She reached back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

"Jesus," Oscar uttered breathlessly, his jaw dropping. "Wow....those are the most perfect breasts I've ever seen," he said. "I mean...I figured they would be sexy. When I thought about you...."

"You thought about me?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he said absent-mindedly, still staring at her breasts. Layna giggled. She never thought about him thinking about her - she liked it. It made her curious.

"What did you think about?" she asked, moving closer.

"Those," he said plainly, still staring. "But they're so much better than what I imagined. Everything is better than I imagined - and I have a pretty good imagination."

"Now I'm curious..." Oscar finally tore his eyes away from her chest. "Did you think about us having sex?"

"Yes." Layna smiled at him. "I tried not to...but you're so..." his hands moved to her waist, pulling her against him. She gasped at the feel of his cotton shirt against her bare nipples. She liked the feeling, but wished she could feel his skin against her. Slowly, she brought her hands up to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"So what?" she asked, nibbling on her bottom lip. 

"Magnetic," he said. She looked at him and he wasn't smiling. He was staring at her, his eyes boring into hers. His fingers brushed up and down her bare waist.

"Magnetic," she repeated. He nodded. "I've always felt that way about you..." she was almost done with the buttons, "...like I just had to be close to you. I couldn't help myself, even if I wanted to..." When the last button was undone, she moved her hands inside of his shirt and over his pecks, pushing the fabric over his shoulders. Oscar quickly pulled the shirt off before pulling Layna into his arms, kissing her deeply.

The feel of his bare skin against hers was almost too much - Layna needed more. She grabbed for his belt, undoing his pants. Oscar did the same to her, never taking his lips off of hers until they were both in only their underwear. "I never knew how much I loved lace until this moment," he said, moving his hand over the side of her panties.

"Almost all of my panties are lace," she said, flashing him a tiny smile. Oscar's hand moved over her bum, giving it a squeeze. She gasped, giggling.

"I love that sound," he said, beaming at her. "You've got a great ass. You know that?"

"So do you," she replied, grabbing his ass. Being so close to him, with so little fabric between them, Layna was suddenly very aware of his attraction to her. His hard-on pressed against her, and a jolt of pleasure shot through her body. She wanted more - she was desperate for more. She pressed herself up against him and he groaned, gripping her bum again. She bit her lip, moving in so her lips hovered just before his.

"I'll make a lot of sounds you'll love," she replied. 

"Fuck," he growled, pulling her in for their steamiest kiss yet. His lips were so hungry for hers that it made her dizzy.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, nodding at him. She felt his arousal swell between them as he let out a groan, gripping onto her. "That's the idea." 

She looked back and saw that the bed was right behind him, so she gave him a little push so he was sitting on the foot of the bed. His eyes got wide as she moved to straddle him. His hands found her back, pushing her into him as his lips moved from her neck down to her breasts. Layna moaned when she felt his warm, wet mouth move over her nipple. His hand moved up, caressing her breast. She arched her back, bucking up against him, and suddenly...

Ouch. She had been so turned on that she hadn't even thought about the fact that she was resting on her knees. In fact, she had completely forgotten that she had a bad knee. She was usually so self conscious being naked the first time in front of a man because of her scar, but Oscar hadn't even glanced at her knee. She tried to ignore it, focusing on Oscar's touch and kiss, but when she moved up against him, another pain shot through her knee. Even though the bed was soft, the pressure hurt. She winced, and Oscar instantly pulled his lips away from her. 

"Layna, what's wrong?" He looked so gorgeous beneath her, with his hair a mess and his lips red and swollen from kissing her everywhere. She wanted to ignore it, but she had a feeling Oscar wouldn't let her.

"My knee...it doesn't like me being in this position." 

"Well, then a different position, it is," he said with a small smile. "How do you want me?"

"Is that a trick question?" she said. Oscar chuckled. "Maybe we should....get in the bed?"

"That's a good idea, but I dont want to get under the covers. I want to see all of you," he said. Layna nodded and he held his hand out to her, helping her off of him. She winced again. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm hmm." She got up and moved over to the side of the bed, sitting down and moving onto her back. Oscar went to the other side and did the same thing. When they met in the middle, he moved his hand down her thigh, his eyes following it down over her scarred knee. He stared at it for a few moments as his finger traced it. Layna held her breath and closed her eyes, waiting...

"Layna," he whispered. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her face. His hand was still on her knee, caressing it gently. "You are so beautiful." He gave her a small kiss. "Every inch of you is beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied, returning his gentle smile with hers. She kissed him again, this time a little deeper, and his hand left her knee, moving up the inside of her thigh. "You haven't seen every inch of me, yet," she said in between short, steamy kisses.

"You're right," he agreed. His hand was just about to move over her panties when he skipped them, moving over her lacy hip instead. As much as she enjoyed the teasing, she wasn't sure she could handle much more. She grabbed his hand and moved it back where she wanted it to be. Oscar's eyes widened and she bucked up against him. Suddenly, his body moved so his torso covered hers, his left hip touching her right one. His hand was still over her and when he moved his fingers down, pressing against the lace, he moaned into her lips. "Jesus, you're so wet."

Layna moved her hand over his boxers, gasping at his girth. He felt huge. He bucked up against her hand, his teeth grazing her lower lip. "You're so hard." She couldn't bear to wait any longer. She moved her hand to the waist of his boxers, pulling them down. She watched as the rest of his body was revealed to her, and she could barely contain herself when she saw how big he was. "God, Oscar....you're huge." 

"You have that effect on me," he said, smiling at her. She noticed a bit of color in his cheeks again, and she smiled. He did blush, even if it was just for her. She liked that idea, but was quickly pulled from it when she felt Oscar pulling the lace down her legs. When she was completely naked, he stared at her body for a few moments before saying, "I was right, I love every inch." Layna pounced at him and when their naked skin touched, they both growled with pleasure.

"I need you inside of me," she said, moving her hand in between them and grasping onto his cock. It throbbed in her hand and when she moved her hand down the shaft, he hissed. "Now." She moved onto her back and he was about to get on top of her when he stopped. "What is it?"

"Protection," he said. Layna had almost forgotten, but she was glad he didn't. She was on the pill, but still, it was better to be safe than sorry. "I think I may have some in the bedside drawer." He reached over her and opened it. "Thank God," he sighed, grabbing a condom. Layna smiled when she noticed the XXL on the label. She couldn't wait to feel him inside of her.

Oscar ripped open the wrapper with his teeth, taking it out. Layna grabbed it from him, pushing him on his back. His eyes widened and he flashed her a wicked smile, but when she grabbed him his head fell back and his mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Layna watched his reaction to her touch, licking her lips as she saw his Adam's apple gulp and a vein in his neck pop out as he strained his head back. "Layna," he breathed after she finished rolling it over him. She moved her hand up over his stomach, reveling in the feel of his abdomen flexing beneath her from his heavy breathing. 

"No more waiting," she whispered. Without a second's thought, Oscar pushed her onto her back and moved in between her legs. She widened her legs and moaned at the feeling of his tip teasing her. Right before he was about to push inside of her, their eyes locked. She nodded and he kissed her slowly and passionately. Layna gasped when she felt him begin to push inside of her. He stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yes," she assured him, brushing her hand through his hair before giving him a kiss. "Don't stop." He smiled, pushing a little further. If she wasn't so completely and utterly turned on, it would have hurt, but she was so wet from his teasing foreplay that he slid in with little resistance, filling her completely.

"You're pure heaven," he groaned.

"So are you." She kissed him and when he started to move inside of her, she unraveled in his arms. He was gentle - yes - but he was also strong and passionate and God, did he know what he was doing. He started slowly - deliberately - his hips circling. The way his hips rolled against hers made her eyes roll back in her head. She knew that it wouldn't be long before she was screaming his name.

The heat of that early summer night mixed with the exertion from their lovemaking made the air in the room thicken. Sweat glistened on their entwined limbs as their bodies moved in perfect sync. Oscar started to move faster, and Layna's hips bucked up against him, her leg wrapping around his waist.

"God, Layna," he groaned through gritted teeth against her neck. He bucked up against her hard and fast. 

"Oscar," she gasped excitedly. He found her spot, and he knew it. He slammed into her again and she moaned his name, her nails digging into his back. "Right there."

"Fuck," he growled, moving faster.

"Yes," she said over and over again after every slam of his hips. She grasped the headboard for support. "Fuck me," she cried.

"Layna," he growled, kissing her hard, his hand moving into her hair for a moment before moving back down her neck and over the curve of her breast, down her side and her thigh, grasping it as he pushed even further inside of her.

"Oh God, Oh...oh God." Layna closed her eyes.

"Layna," he gasped, his body starting to shake as he climaxed. She joined him, grasping onto him for dear life as they came together. He slowed his movements and when he stopped moving he stayed inside of her, looking down at her with so much love in his eyes that she thought she was going to come undone all over again. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered, trying to catch her breath. In her experience with men, she rarely had an orgasm the first time. But this first time with Oscar resulted in the most amazing orgasm she'd ever experienced. She was reeling long after he pulled out of her, cleaned himself off and got back into bed with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling her into his arms and pulling the bed sheet over them. She nodded, snuggling into him. She felt so blissfully happy in every way at that moment that when she felt a tear fall down her cheek, she was completely shocked. "Sweetheart..."

"I don't know why I'm crying," she giggled. "And laughing." That was a first. Oscar brushed the tears off of her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said with a smile, holding her against his chest. "Remember, you look beautiful when you cry." She giggled, sniffling. "And it's even better when you’re naked." She pushed at his chest playfully and he pulled her closer, kissing her hair.

"I've never cried after sex," she said.

"You're not...upset. Are you? Or was I too rough?" She could hear the concern in his voice, and it only pulled harder at her heartstrings. She looked up at him and he was frowning.

"God, no. No," she repeated, kissing him. "No, you were amazing. And you...you really know what you're doing." He smiled sheepishly at her - the red in his cheeks was back. She caressed his cheek, moving her hand through his hair. "It was just so great...I think it was so amazing that my body is just in sensory overload or something."

"Mine is, too," he said, brushing his hand through her hair. "That was..." he kissed her, "...I can't even put it into words."

"Neither can I...hence the tears....I think." Oscar beamed at her, kissing her cheek.

"I don't think I've ever gotten that reaction," he said. She bit her lip and looked down, but he put his hand under her chin and brought her eyes back to his. "It's the best reaction I've ever gotten. Truly."

"I can't promise tears every time," she said jokingly. He laughed, snuggling up to her.

"Tears or a smile...or maybe just an, 'Oh, God, baby - do me again'," he joked.

"Baby?" she giggled. He nodded. "Again?" She raised an eyebrow at him. She wanted to, but she already knew she'd be sore in the morning - she wasn't used to being with such an endowed man.

 

"If I wasn't so jetlagged, I would definitely, without a doubt do you again," he said, kissing her. 

"Oh, shit...I forgot you were in London earlier. It's almost 7 am there. How are you still awake?" 

"Because," he motioned to her body. "Quite an incentive."

"Oh," she said, feeling her cheeks getting pink.

"You're blushing," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I do that," she said.

"I know, and I love it," he whispered, brushing a curl out of her eyes. "I love you. God, it feels good to say that out loud."

"I love you, too," she sighed, kissing him before resting her head on his chest and cuddling into his side. "You should sleep."

"Mmm hmm," he hummed sleepily. Within a minute, he was out like a light, and she wasn't far behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Layna slowly opened her eyes, looking down to find that the faint sound she heard was the beating of a heart. She craned her neck to look up, finding Oscar sleeping soundly beside her, holding her to him with his arm around her back. A huge smile took over her face when she realized that last night hadn't been a dream. She had dreamed about him so often lately that she wouldn't be surprised if it had been. But no, last night happened, and it was the best night of her entire life. 

She was unable to tear her eyes away from him, admiring how gorgeous he looked while he slept. His hair was a mess, but a sexy mess. His long eyelashes brushed the tops of his cheeks. His lips were still swollen from the endless kisses they shared the night before. Her eyes moved down his body; his naked hip was just visible above the dark blue sheet that had fallen down in the night. She looked at them together - her pale, freckled skin against his dark skin - and decided that they looked nice together. 

Hunger rumbled in her belly. Not wanting to wake him, she decided she would venture off into the kitchen and make them breakfast while he slept a little longer. She gave his chest a soft kiss, looking up to see if he stirred - he was dead to the world. Slowly, gingerly, she managed to get out of the bed and start the hunt for her clothes. She found her panties almost immediately, but her shirt was another story. Where had he thrown it when he took it off? Oscar's shirt lay on the floor, so she decided to wear that instead. She pulled the white shirt on and buttoned a few of the buttons. Oscar stirred in the bed, turning over on his side. The sheet that was covering him fell, revealing his naked backside. Layna smiled, nibbling on her lip. Later, she thought. Let him sleep now.

Layna made her way to the bathroom off of Oscar's room. As she walked, she discovered that she was right - she was sore after last night. But it was a nice kind of sore, like after a great workout. She wanted more. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled when she saw the afterglow of last night evident in her face. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were bright. Her lips, like Oscar's, were swollen and her hair was a crazy mess of wavy curls. She grabbed Oscar's toothpaste, putting a dab on her finger and scrubbing it over her teeth since she her toothbrush was at Kathy and Pete's. 

Oh shit. Kathy. She had completely forgotten to tell Kathy where she was - she must have been worried sick! Layna quickly made her way into the living room where she had dropped her purse, grabbing her phone and finding that Kathy had left her several texts.

'Hey, where are you?'

'Did you talk to Oscar?'

'Are you okay?'

'Disregard previous texts - Greg told me you went home with Oscar. Get it, gurl. I expect details at the gym later.'

That last text made Layna chuckle. She texted back: 'Sorry I forgot to text you. Yes, I'm at Oscar's. No, you will not get any details. ;-) Gym at 5?'

She promptly got a response: 'Yeah, sure. No details? Seriously?! Can't you give me a little something? Just tell me - did you get it on?'

Layna laughed aloud, quickly covering her mouth so she didn't wake Oscar. She replied: 'No comment. I'll see you at 5.'

'No comment? You totally got it on. Just tell me - was it amazing? Mind-blowing? Life-changing? Give me something!'

Layna thought for a moment, then smiling she texted back: 'All of the above. Gotta go make breakfast. Love you.' She grabbed a hair tie from her purse, putting her hair up in a messy bun with curly tendrils hanging down. She preferred the messy buns since all her life she had to have her hair slicked back and in a perfect bun when she danced. 

She ventured over to the kitchen, going to the fridge to check the contents. There wasn't much in there - he had been gone for two weeks so that didn't surprise her. She found eggs that were still good and wondered if Oscar had any Bisquick. After a look through his cupboards, she found that familiar yellow box. Pancakes sounded amazing. So did coffee - coffee sounded even more amazing. She found what she needed to make the coffee and went over to the coffee maker. There was something quite out of place beside it. It was a very familiar statue. Picking it up, Layna almost dropped it when she realized what it was - a Golden Globe. She had nearly forgotten that Oscar was an actor, but this reminded her that he was - and he was a damn good one, too. She looked at the plaque, reading that it was for Show Me a Hero. She hadn't seen that one yet, but made a mental note to check it out. She put down the award and started getting breakfast ready.

She put some music on from her phone, absent-mindedly swaying to the music as the made the pancakes. She hadn't danced in so long, but something in her made her hips start to sway. When she was on her eighth pancake, Michael Jackson's 'The Way You Make Me Feel' came on, and she couldn't keep her feet still. She was swaying and spinning and smiling so wide that anyone watching her would probably think she was crazy. And someone was watching her.

She spun around, finding Oscar leaning against the doorframe, clad only in his boxers. He looked thoroughly entertained, and ridiculously sexy. "Oscar!" she exclaimed, nearly dropping her spatula.

"Hi, beautiful," he chuckled, pushing himself off the doorframe. He walked towards her slowly, his eyes moving up and down her body. "Sorry I scared you."

"You're very quiet," she said, brushing a curl out of her eyes. God, he was sexy. He smiled at her, putting his hands on her hips.

"It's not every morning you wake up to your girlfriend wearing your shirt, dancing and making you breakfast." He leaned in, giving her a soft kiss. He tasted minty.

"Girlfriend?" Layna gulped, her eyes getting wide. Oscar dropped his hands from her, stepping back. No, no, come back, she thought.

"I thought...after last night, I thought you wanted to..." he looked down.

"Yes," Layna blurted out, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, I want to. I just didn't know if you did..."

"Of course I do," he said, putting his hands back where they had been, pulling her close. "I'm in love with you. I want to be with you." She smiled at him, and he returned her smile. "You look absolutely gorgeous right now." He brought his hand to her cheek, brushing the backs of his fingers against her skin. "And the pancakes smell delicious."

"Speaking of delicious," she leaned in, giving him a kiss and darting her tongue across his bottom lip. Oscar growled, pulling her against him and deepening the kiss, his tongue tangling with hers in a way that made her knees weak. Suddenly, she was pulled from her bliss by a burning pancake. "Oh, shit," she gasped, turning around and taking the pan off the burner. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," he said, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek. "That kiss was worth a burnt pancake." She smiled back at him. "Plus, you've already made a lot. So let's eat, yeah?" She nodded. "I'll get the coffee, you go ahead out to the deck. Unless you want to eat inside."

"I'm in my underwear...and this shirt is kinda thin," she said, looking down.

"The walls are high and it looks out over a park - nobody can see how thin that shirt is except for me." He brushed his hand over her breast and she felt her nipple harden. "And I have no problem with that." He licked his lower lip, looking at her with those seductive, dark eyes. She leaned in for a kiss, but her lust was thwarted by the rumble in her tummy. "Hungry?" he asked, his lips curling into a smile. She nodded and he gave her a quick kiss, patting her bum. "I'll meet you out there in a second. Just bring the pancakes and I'll bring the rest."

"Okay," she said with a smile. She didn't know he had a deck - she wasn't used to those. The place she had shared with Mark only had a community roof. Taking the plate full of pancakes, she went outside. There was an iron table and chairs with cushions, surrounded by different plants and a small garden off to the side. It was absolutely beautiful, and it was a perfect day to eat breakfast outside, even if it was almost noon.

Oscar came out with a plate with two cups of coffee, cream, sugar, a small plate of butter, syrup and some plates and cutlery for the pancakes. "I don't know how you take your coffee yet, so I brought everything."

"Just two sugars," she said, reaching for the sugar. Oscar shook his finger at her.

"I got it," he said with a smile.

"Alright," she replied, crossing her legs as she observed him. That sweet soreness made itself known again as she squeezed her legs together and half-naked Oscar made her crave more. She nibbled on her lip, watching him. He sat across from her, preparing her coffee before his, which didn't take much preparing because he had it black. "Just black?" she asked, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Mmm hmm," he nodded, taking a sip. "How many pancakes do you want?"

"Just two," she replied. He stared at her. "What?"

"Two? You need more than that."

"Two is my limit - they're so sweet I can't stand any more." He shrugged, putting the pancakes on her plate and giving her the syrup. "Thanks."

"No problem, sweetheart," he said, giving her a wink. She got that feeling in her stomach again, but this time it was more intense because she knew what that feeling could lead to. "I'm starving." He stacked four pancakes on top of each other, put a slab of butter on it and drenched them with syrup. How did he manage to eat all of that and still look as good as he did? Maybe he worked out - Layna had no idea. In fact, she didn't really know much about him at all. All she knew was that he was the kindest, most wonderful man she had ever met. But was that enough? 

"Oscar?"

"Mmm hmm?" he mumbled, his mouth full of pancake.

"When is your birthday?" Oscar swallowed, chuckling at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess that's just not what I was expecting you to ask." Layna looked down at her lap. "It's March 9th. When is yours?"

"August 8th," she replied.

"Wow, that's really soon." He paused. "This is crazy, because after last night I feel like I know you so well, but....I have no idea how old you're going to be. Please tell me you're at least 18."

"Ha ha, very funny," she said, glaring at him playfully.

"Well, you graduated college in 2009 so that would make you...."

"29," Layna said with a grimace. Oscar chuckled. "What?"

"I'm 37." 

"Really?" Layna asked.

"Mmm hmm," he said, his eyes crinkling up as he smiled. "Normally my hair is a little more grey - they make me dye it for Star Wars."

"I remember the night I met you, you had some grey in your hair. I wondered where it went, but I didn't want to ask." Oscar chuckled. "You're laughing at me a lot this morning."

"You're being cute - I can't help it." Layna's cheeks turned pink. "Blushing," he said, pointing his fork at her.

"Shush," she said, covering her cheek.

"I love it when you blush," he said, smiling at her. "It's adorable."

"Like when you blush," she replied. Oscar shook his head. "So, they make you dye your hair for Star Wars?"

"Mmm hmm," he nodded. "I have to be dashing, you know." He winked at her.

"I'm sure you make the space chicks swoon, no matter what color your hair is." Oscar laughed again. "I remember thinking the grey in your hair was pretty sexy."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded. "Well, sometimes they let me keep it. Like in Ex-Machina, they let me show my white patch."

"I remember that," Layna said with a smile. "I'm still thinking about that movie. It freaked me out."

"Me, too," he laughed. "And I made it."

"I saw your Golden Globe, by the way. By the coffee maker."

"Oh," he said, his cheeks turning a bit red.

"Blushing!" Layna laughed, pointing her fork at him. He nodded, taking another bite. "Why is it by the coffee maker?"

"So when I'm having a rough morning and I don't want to go to work, I can see that."

"So you do it for the awards?" Layna asked teasingly. 

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I loved making that series, and I'm really proud of it. And that's a symbol of that pride, so it makes me want to make more - and to make it even better." 

"That's great, Oscar." Layna dropped her head.

"Sweetheart?"

"Mmm hmm?" she asked, taking a bite.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, smiling at him. He could tell she wasn't okay.

"What is it?" He put his hand over hers, gently stroking the back of her palm with his thumb. "Did I say something?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I just...I miss having something that I was that passionate about. I miss having something to strive for."

"You mean dancing?" he asked.

"Well, that will never happen again."

"How do you know?" Oscar asked. Layna glared at him. "You don't want to?"

"No," she said. "I want something else to be passionate about now. I just haven't found it yet."

"Well, I'm sure you will," he said, smiling at her. "Maybe I can help?"

"Maybe," she said with a shrug.

"In the meantime, you can be passionate about me...if you want." She looked at him and he was smiling at her with those dark, seductive eyes, bringing back that sensation in her stomach that traveled down south.

"I already am," she replied, smiling back at him. He sure knew how to make her feel better. "Last night was..."

"Mmm hmm," ne nodded, leaning in for a kiss. She leaned in and his lips brushed against hers.

"You've got some syrup on your lip," she whispered. "I'll get it." She licked his lip, opening her eyes to find him looking at her. The hunger in his eyes made her ache between her legs swell once more. 

"Come here," he said softly, but with a dominance in his voice that made her swoon. She got up, moving around the table and sitting on his lap. He snaked his arm around her waist while his other hand moved to the buttons on the shirt, undoing the first button. He brought his lips to her chest, kissing the newly exposed skin. He kept going, his lips moving up to her neck as his fingers worked on the buttons until there was only one button left. Her breasts were still covered, but she felt the breeze move though the opening of the shirt and gasped.

"Oscar," she warned, putting her hand over his, stopping him from opening the shirt. "We're outside."

"Nobody can see us, baby," he said with a seductive smile.

"You don't know that," she said, shaking her head. He sighed. "I'm just...self-conscious..."

"Why? You're stunning. Your body is amazing." His hand moved down her thigh and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. "There's no need to be self-conscious, Layna." He kissed her. "But we can continue this inside...if you want to continue."

"I do," she blurted out. Oscar chuckled at her. "I definitely do." She got off of him, pulling him up and practically running inside.

"Better?" he asked. She attacked him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a knee-knocking kiss. 

"Mmmm," she hummed against his lips. He groaned grabbing her ass and giving it a squeeze. She gasped against his lips and he chuckled. "Do that again," she said, her eyes boring into his. He squeezed again and she bit her lip, stepping back and letting his shirt fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. Oscar stared at her, his eyes lingering on her chest.

"God, you're sexy." She smiled, moving her body up against his, his hard-on hitting her in the perfect spot. She let out a moan, leaning her head back. Oscar grabbed her, his hands moving up her back, pushing their chests together as his lips sucked on her neck. "I need you. Now." 

"Uh huh," she whimpered. Before she even knew what he was doing, Oscar pulled her up.

"Wrap your legs around me," he said. She did, locking her legs and arms around him. She wasn't that much smaller than he was, so she was surprised he was able to carry her all the way back to the bedroom. "Bed," he warned before falling onto the bed with her. She giggled and he laughed. He moved his body so he was on his knees, hovering above her with his arms on either side of her head. His smile disappeared and his eyes filled with lust as he stared down at her nearly naked body. 

"Come here," she said, pulling him down and spinning them around so she was on top of him.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, looking up at her.

"I need more," she said, grabbing his neck and kissing him feverishly. "I ache for you."

"Layna." His chest heaved against hers, his eyes staring into hers. She gave him a soft, sensual kiss. He moved his hand to her neck, pulling her in for more. His tongue licked hers like she was the best thing he'd ever tasted in his life.

"Oscar," she said softly, moving her body up against his. They both moaned in pleasure as their hips grinded together while they kissed. Their hands moved everywhere they could reach, pawing at each other. Oscar's hands moved down to her panties, pushing them down a little. She took the hint, rolling off of him so he could finish undressing her. After he did, she quickly did the same to him before grabbing a condom from his bedside table. She was about to open it when he grabbed it from her, shaking his head. "What are you doing?"

"Not yet," he said, smiling at her. She didn't return his smile. "I'm still hungry." She looked at him with confusion until he moved his body down the bed, kissing her as he went. He was going to...oh, God. She hadn't had that done to her in a long time. 

"You're going to..."

"Uh huh," he nodded, kissing her stomach lower and lower.

"Oh, God," she gasped. "Really?" He looked up at her, nodding as his tongue teased her belly button. "Jesus Christ," she groaned, throwing her head back. She heard Oscar chuckle before he started kissing lower and lower, over her hip bone and down the inside of her thigh. He was making her wait for it - making her beg for it. "Oscar," she whined. He smiled against her skin, kissing her thigh once more before moving in between her legs.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look," he said, his fingers brushing over her mound. She grabbed the bed sheet, twisting it. She could feel his hot breath on her sensitive, wet lips and she shivered. He looked up at her, his dark eyes just visible behind the curve of her breast. He stared at her as his tongue slowly licked over her folds.

"Oscar," she moaned, biting her lip. She threw her head back, closing her eyes.

"Keep your eyes on me," he said. She couldn't deny him. Once their eyes locked again, he licked again, just as slowly.

"Baby..." she whimpered, breathing in deep.

"Mmmm," he hummed, closing his eyes for a moment. "You're perfect." He licked her again, this time his tongue went deeper, tasting her arousal. "You're soaking wet." His fingers brushed over her hip, moving down her thigh before pushing her legs further apart. He settled in between them.

"I...." she had no words. He smiled at her before giving her the most sensual, arousing, mind-numbing kiss down here, his tongue moving over her clitoris over and over as he made out with her. She couldn't take it any longer, throwing her head back and arching her back, moaning his name loud enough for the neighbors to probably hear. He didn't stop her. It only seemed to drive him wilder with passion, his kiss deepening and his hands grasping at her, making her body shiver. "Oscar...I...I need..." He knew exactly what she needed, moving two fingers up inside of her and finding that spot that drove her mad. "Holy fuck!" She gasped, bucking up against him, her hands moving into his hair and tugging on his dark curls. He moaned against her, the humming sending her into a frenzy. She bucked up against him again. "I'm coming," she whimpered.

"Mmm," he hummed again, his fingers moving faster and his lips sucking on her as she came undone beneath him.

"Oscar!" she cried out, tugging on his hair again. "Okay," she gasped. He kept licking her and she was so sensitive that she couldn't stand it. "Baby, stop," she gasped. He stopped, looking up at her. "I came already."

"Who says you only have to come once?" he said with a smile, about to go down again. She stopped him, although part of her really didn't want to. She wanted him to keep doing that forever - he was that good at it.

"I'll burst if you keep going," she warned. "Come here." She motioned for him to come. As he moved up next to her, she saw his throbbing cock and she licked her lips. Leaning into him, she smiled, brushing her hand over his chest. "That was amazing. You have a talented tongue."

"Thank you," he said, his hand caressing her back.

"And you know what I don't have?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. He shook his head. "A gag reflex," she replied. Oscar's eyes got wide and she pushed him on his back, moving down his body, giving him steamy kisses as she moved.

"Layna, really?"

"Really," she replied. She took him in her hand, marveling at the thickness of him. He groaned and she smiled, running her tongue over his sensitive tip. He bucked up against her. "How bad do you want it?" she the teased, giving him another little lick.

"Fuck," he growled, his hand moving through his hair. "You know how bad."

"Mmm hmm," she nodded. "You're throbbing." She stroked him lightly and he bit his lip, throwing his head back. "Uh-uh," she said. "Look at me." He opened his eyes, staring at her as she took the head in her mouth, sucking on it.

"Layna," he said breathlessly, his hand grabbing the sheet the same way she had done minutes before. She took him out of her mouth and he frowned at her.

"You want me to go deeper?" she asked, licking her lips. Her hand squeezed the inside of his thigh and he nodded frantically. "Yes?"

"Yessss," he hissed, staring at her. She smiled, taking him into her mouth. He was so big that she couldn't take him all, but by the look on his face, she took more than he was expecting. "Oh, wow!" he exclaimed, throwing his head back. Layna began to suck, swirling her tongue around him while her hand worked the base of his cock. "Layna," he moaned.

"Mmm," she hummed.

"Jesus Christ!" He bucked up against her and she took him deeper, sucking harder by the second. With every minute that passed, she felt Oscar lose himself in the pleasure she was bringing him. His staggered, rough breathing, the way his body tensed - his stomach flexing. Even his toes started to curl. Soon, he was moaning her name over and over, his raspy voice making Layna wet all over again. "Layna, I'm gonna come, baby," he groaned. 

"Mmm hmm," she hummed again.

"Fuck," he gasped, his hips bucking up again as he began to spill inside of her. She sucked, swallowing as he came. "Fuck, Laynnnnaaa." When he was empty, Layna took him out of her mouth and looked at him. He lay on the bed, his eyes closed. 

"Oscar...are you okay?" she asked, moving up beside him.

"I'm perfect," he said, opening his eyes and looking at her, shaking his head, "that was seriously...seriously unbelievable."

"Yeah?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it," he said, pulling her into his arms. "You're very, very talented with that beautiful mouth of yours." His fingertip brushed over her lips, tracing the smile that came upon them.

"You're good with yours, too."

"You own me now - you know that, right?"

"I do?" she asked, caressing his stubbled jaw. Her leg wrapped around him and his eyes sparked with lust. He nodded at her. "I like owning something so pretty." He chuckled at her.

"Pretty?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, kissing his chin. "And sexy," she whispered, kissing his jaw, "so sexy."

"It's going to be nearly impossible for me to leave you, Layna," he said, his voice suddenly serious. She looked at him.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"I fly out to Croatia on Saturday to finish Star Wars," he replied. Layna frowned. "It won't be for long - only a month. And then I'm back for a while. I'll make sure I get something in the city so I can stay with you."

"Oscar, I don't want you to have to stay just to be with me..."

"I'm not," he said. "I've wanted to do another play for a while now. And I've got some time to do it. I miss home, and now I have one more thing to miss while I'm away." He gave her a soft kiss. "I don't want to be away from you. I'm already addicted to you."

"I'm addicted to you, too," she replied, looking into his eyes. 

"Will you stay with me for the rest of the week?" he asked.

"I'm sure Kathy and Pete won't object to me freeing up their couch," Layna replied with a smile.

"Wait, what? You're living on their couch?" Oscar sounded shocked and a little upset by this information.

"Well, yeah...when I broke it off with Mark I didn't really have anywhere to go..."

"Oh, right...Mark...." Something in his face bothered Layna - was it guilt? She couldn't have that. She put her hand on his face, making her look at him.

"I didn't leave him for you," she said. His eyes widened slightly. "I left him for me. I wasn't in love with him anymore. I was falling in love with you, the man who came into my bar once in a while and made me smile, even if I felt like screaming and crying. You always managed to turn it around." She kissed him, and he kissed back, hugging her to him.

"Move in with me," Oscar said.

"I don't think that's a good idea...."

"Why not?" he asked. "You need a place to stay - I have plenty of room. And I love you. I want...I need to be close to you."

"It's too fast, Oscar," she said, shaking her head.

"I fell in love with you fast," he replied. "And you fell in love with me. And we barely know each other-"

"Exactly," Layna said, moving onto her back and looking up at the ceiling. Oscar sighed.

"That doesn't mean I love you any less. And that doesn't change the fact that you need a home." She looked at him. "If it helps, you can think of it as house-sitting while I'm away and then we can talk about it when I get back. Okay?"

Layna thought about it for a moment. He did make sense. She nodded and he smiled at her, kissing her. "Thank you," he said.

"Why are you thanking me? You're the one giving me a place to live," she said with a chuckle.

"And you're giving me the pleasure of your company. And peace of mind." He kissed her again. 

"Thank you," she said softly. "You're amazing." She gave him a hug and he hugged her back, but quickly let go.

"Shit, it's already 2? I've gotta get to Manhattan by 4:30."

"What? Why?" she asked, watching Oscar as he got out of bed.

"I'm on the Tonight Show tonight." Layna's eyes got wide. "I almost forgot about it. I've gotta jump in the shower."

"The...Tonight Show? As in The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon?"

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling at the surprise in her voice. "Do you want to come?"

"I have a workout date with Kathy," Layna said with a frown. "And then I have to be at the bar by 7."

"I'm sure Kathy and Pete won't mind," he said with a smile before disappearing in the bathroom and turning on the water.

"I dunno...I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that my boyfriend is on The Tonight Show."

"Another reason why I love you," he said loudly over the sound of the water. "Be right back."

"Okayyy," Layna said, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Her head was spinning, but that spinning stopped as soon as she saw Oscar's wet body with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Wow." She thought she said that to herself, but when Oscar smiled at her, she knew he had heard her.

"Wow, yourself. You're still naked." Layna looked down, gasping and covering herself up with the bed sheet. "Seriously?" he chuckled. "You're covering up?"

"Yeah, I don't know why," she laughed nervously.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked, leaning over the bed and giving her a kiss. She nodded. "You don't have to come if it makes you uncomfortable. But I'd like you to be there." His genuine, sweet smile made up her mind for her. She nodded. "You'll come?"

"I'll ask Pete if I can come in late. I'm sure Kathy won't mind about the gym."

"Good. You don't need the gym, anyway. You're gorgeous." He didn't know about how she used to be. She wanted to tell him, but not then.

"Thanks," she said. "You're gorgeous...wet looks good on you." He smiled, shaking his wet curls and getting Layna wet. "Oscar!" she giggled, pushing him off.

"It looks good on you, too," he said with a wink. They stared at each other for a moment, and Layna felt the sexual tension start to build between them.

"I'm going to get dressed before something else happens and you're late for Jimmy Fallon," Layna laughed.

"That's probably a good idea," he said with a nod. Layna got up and started getting dressed. She was almost done when she remembered about her top.

"Do you have any idea where my top is? I tried finding it this morning and I couldn't."

"I think I threw it behind the chair," he said, pointing to the chair in the corner of his room. Layna looked, and it was there. She put it on. "You could go like that, and it'd be fine," he said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, right," she laughed. "I need to go back to Kathy and Pete's, shower, change, and talk to them about tonight."

"Think you can get that done in an hour?" 

"I'll try," she said, giving him a kiss. "I'll text you when I know what's happening. Okay?"

"Can you call me instead?" he asked. She looked at him. "I hate texting. I want to hear your voice."

"Okay," she said with a smile, giving him another kiss. He pulled her into him, kissing her back, harder. "Okay, okay," she giggled, pushing him off. "Down, boy."

"Sorry," he replied, giving her a slap on the ass as she walked towards the door. He followed her, opening it for her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, giving him another quick kiss before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Layna couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't felt this elated in so long - not even with Mark. He had been good to her, yes...but Oscar was something completely different. The passion she felt when she was with him, evident in his eyes, his touch, even the way he spoke to her - she had never felt anything like it. Nothing could take away that smile. At least that's what she thought. Her phone buzzed. It was a text from Mark.

'If you don't come pick up your stuff soon, I'm going to put it out on the corner.' Layna stopped dead in her tracks. She wasn't expecting that kind of message from him, having not heard from him at all since the break up. She shouldn't have been surprised - the break up was awful. But would he really throw away the rest of her stuff? Or was he just saying that to get her to come over?

'Mark, please. Be reasonable,' she texted back as she walked up the steps to Kathy and Pete's.

'Was it reasonable for you to throw away a two and a half year relationship? I think I'm acting completely rationally. Do you want your stuff or not?' She thought about the stuff he had that was hers - her photo albums, her blanket that her grandma made her when she was three, all of the DVDs of her recitals and performances, even her stuffed teddy bear she'd had since she was two. She had every intention of getting them, but she wanted to wait for Mark to cool down. Obviously, that hadn't happened.

'Yes. Can I come by tomorrow?'

'Why not tonight?' 

'I have plans.'

'With who?'

'Kathy. Then I have work.' Technically, that was all still true - she hadn't talked to Kathy and Pete yet.

'Okay. Come tomorrow.'

'Will you be there?' Please say no. Please say no.

'No, I've got plans, too.' Thank God, she thought, clutching her phone to her chest. 'Just make sure your shit is gone. I'm tired of looking at it.'

'It will be. Mark...I'm sorry.'

'You're not,' he texted back. But she was. She could tell - even through texts - that he was hurting, and she knew she caused it. Guilt swept over her in an awful wave. Why was she guilty? She hadn't done anything wrong. Besides a drunken kiss, nothing happened between her and Oscar until after she ended it with Mark. But here she was, paralyzed with guilt, sitting in the living room of Kathy and Pete's. Kathy and Pete. Shit. She dialed Kathy.

"Hey, lover girl," Kathy said with a laugh.

"Hey," she replied.

"Okay, that doesn't sound like the voice of a woman who had sex with a famous movie star last night," Kathy replied. "What's wrong?"

"Mark...he wants me to come get the rest of my stuff."

"Oh, shit. When?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll go with you. It'll be fine. Maybe Oscar can come, too..."

"That's not a good idea," Layna sighed. "Mark said he won't be there, but if he is...that would be messy."

"Ah, yes. I agree. Bad idea. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied. "Just...tired."

"Oscar wore you out, huh?" Kathy said with a laugh. "I can't wait to hear about it later."

"That's kind of why I'm calling," Layna said cautiously. "He...he wants me to go with him to the Tonight Show taping he's doing tonight. So that would mean I'd have to miss the gym. And that would mean I'd probably be late for work."

"Say no more," Kathy replied. "We can just do a longer workout tomorrow. And I'll talk to Pete about you coming in late."

"Are you sure? I was going to call him..."

"I can be a little more persuasive than you," Kathy replied. She could practically hear her eyebrows wiggling. "Make sure you give Jimmy's butt a pinch for me."

"Kathy," Layna warned.

"Okay, fine. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. What time do you think you can come in?"

"I dunno..."

"8?"

"I'm sure that'll be fine. I feel bad...maybe I should just go to work. I'm sure Oscar would understand." The guilt from Mark was spreading - she could feel it. 

"Go with Oscar - support him. I'm positive it'll be okay. Let me get back to you back in a few minutes with the verdict. Okay?"

"Okay," Layna said with a nod. "Love you."

"Love you, more." 

Layna jumped into the shower, trying her best to focus on things that made her happy. Oscar. Oscar. Oscar. Bacon. Oscar. Puppies. Oscar. After scrubbing a little bit harder than usual, she got out and looked at herself in the mirror. Her lips were still a tad swollen from Oscar's endless kisses. She smiled, touching her lips. Her phone buzzed. She tensed, hoping to God it wasn't Mark again. She heaved an audible sigh of relief when she saw it was Kathy.

'Pete says they're good until 8. It doesn't start getting super busy until then, anyway. Have fun with Oscar.'

'Thanks,' she replied. 'I owe you.'

'I'll add it to your tab,' Kathy replied. 'See you tomorrow. At least I assume I'll see you tomorrow. You're staying at Oscar's again tonight - right?' 

'Yeah, actually...I'm going to be staying at his place for a while. He's leaving to finish Star Wars so I'm going to house-sit.' 

'You're moving in with him?! Oh my God, that was fast.'

'It's not moving in. It's house-sitting.'

'Okay, sure. But then when he gets back...you're staying?'

'We haven't gotten that far yet. I don't know. We're taking it slow.'

'Ha. Okay. Whatever you say, lady. You already screwed him, though.'

'Kathy...' 

'Bowchickawowow.' Layna smiled. There was no reasoning with Kathy. She decided to let it go, dialing Oscar. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, his raspy voice making Layna shudder. 

"Hey, Oscar," she replied, smiling. He had done it again, instantly erasing her negative feelings with two simple words. How did he do that?

"So...are you coming?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Excellent," he said. "I haven't been to Kathy and Pete's for a while, so can you send me the address?"

"Sure," she replied. 

"I'll come pick you up at 3:45." Layna looked at the clock - it was already 3. 

"Okay, I gotta get ready. What should I wear? What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing a suit," he replied.

"Should I dress up? I've never been to the Tonight Show before."

"Do you know how adorable you sound right now?" Oscar asked. Layna blushed. "I can practically hear you blushing."

"How...what?" Layna laughed.

"I'm sure whatever you wear, you'll look beautiful. No need for a dress, though. Unless you want to wear a dress. Anything will do."

"Okay...I'm sure I'll find something. But I'm currently in my towel dripping wet so I better get going."

"You're killin' me, baby," Oscar groaned.

"Oscar," she laughed.

"Alright, I'll let you go. I love you." Her heart swelled.

"I love you, too," she replied. 

"See you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye."

What does one wear to the Tonight Show? Layna walked into Kathy's closet. She had generously given Layna a small section to hang some of her clothes so they didn't get wrinkled in her suitcase. She picked out her cream-colored lace top and dark navy pants, pairing them with light blue sandals. Since she didn't really have time to curl her hair, she blew it dry straight and put on a little mascara and light pink lip stain. She finished just as she heard the knock on the door.

When she opened it, she saw Oscar standing in a dark blue suit with a white button-up. The collar was undone and he wasn't wearing a tie. He looked so handsome that it took her breath away. "Wow...Layna," he looked her up and down, reaching his hand out to her. She took it, and he pulled her into his arms.

"Oscar," she gasped, their faces millimeters apart.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he said, moving his hand down her back. "You look gorgeous." His free hand moved through her hair. "I've never seen your hair like this."

"This is it natural," she said with a grimace.

"You don't like it?" The way he was running his fingers through it made her doubt her distaste for it.

"I like curls," she said, moving her hand into his hair.

"Well, you look stunning like this. And with curls. Honestly, I don't think I could choose one over the other." He gave her a soft, short kiss but the hunger she felt behind it made her knees weak. "You ready?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded. "Come on." He took her hand and led her to the black town car waiting for them.

"We're going in that?" she asked, her eyes widening. 

"Yeah," Oscar chuckled. "The show sent it. They kind of insisted."

"It's nice," she said. The driver held the door open and Oscar thanked him, entering behind her. "Really nice."

"Beats the subway," he said, putting his hand on her thigh and rubbing slightly, as if he had done it countless times before. It felt like he had, but at the same time it felt new and exciting. She smiled at him. "Although, I kinda miss the subway."

"Can you even go on the subway anymore?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, I can."

"People don't bother you? Like paparazzi and fans and stuff?"

"Well, fans never bother me. They're fun. But the paparazzi," he grimaced, "...not as much here as they do in L.A. I feel like New Yorkers are a little more respectful of privacy - that's one of the reasons why I love it here."

"Yeah, I missed it a lot when I was away." 

"I'm glad you decided to come back," he said with a smile. 

"Me, too," she replied. She thought about how much work Mark had to do to convince her that coming back was a good idea. Mark...shit.

"Layna," Oscar grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips. 

"Hmm?" she asked.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, caressing her hand and giving it another kiss.

"Nothing," she lied, avoiding his gaze.

"Layna..." He put his hand on her neck, pulling gently so their eyes met. "What is it? Are you nervous about coming tonight?"

"Yeah," she lied, giving him a little nod. He moved in, kissing her. She sighed, her eyes blinking open to find his dark ones gazing into hers.

"There's more...isn't there?"

"Mark texted me," she blurted out. Oscar's hand fell from her neck, his face falling with it.

"Oh," he said. "What did he...I mean...what was it..."

"He wants me to come get my stuff that I left at our place - I mean his place - tomorrow. So I said I would."

"I'll go with you," Oscar said without a second's thought.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I have to do this by myself. He said he won't be there...but if he is...and you were there."

"He doesn't know about us," Oscar said, almost as if he were asking a question. Layna shook her head. "He will, though...I mean, I'm a pretty private person when it comes to my personal life, but I can't hide you - nor do I want to. I want you with me." 

"He will know," she said, bringing her hand to Oscar's face, caressing the stubble over his jaw and down his neck. "Just not quite yet. He's already so mad at me - I don't know what he'd do if he knew I was with you so soon after ending it with him."

"I understand," Oscar said, nodding. "Someone should go with you, though."

"Kathy said she would," Layna replied.

"Good," he said, brushing the backs of his fingertips over Layna's arm, his eyes following the movement. "I'm sorry..."

"About what?" she asked. Oscar said nothing. She grabbed Oscar's hand, bringing it to her lips and breathing him in. "Oscar, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I just..."

"Oscar. I love you."

"I love you," he said with a small smile. "I just feel..."

"Don't say guilty," Layna said, bringing her forehead to his and closing her eyes, pleading with him. "Please don't say guilty. It isn't your fault that I fell in love with you. Well...it is, actually," she giggled. Oscar looked at her. "It's pretty much impossible not to, with the way you look at me..."

"I can't help it," he said, brushing his hand through her hair. "I just...."

"I know," she whispered, giving him a kiss. "I'm so glad you walked into my bar that night. Never doubt that. Okay?" He nodded. "You didn't steal me from him. I chose to be with you...and I don't regret my decision." As she said the words, she knew in her heart that they were true, and the guilt she felt before washed away. "Because when I look at you, I feel something I've never felt before."

"I'm so in love with you, Layna," he whispered, kissing her slowly. She melted into him, her fingers moving into his hair as their kiss deepened, still so slow and sensual. The door opened, but they didn't hear it until the driver cleared his throat. 

"Oh," Oscar said, laughing nervously as he pulled back from her. "We're here."

"Yup," Layna said, trying not to turn beet red from embarrassment. 

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and helping her out of the car. Layna was a bit unsteady, still coming down from that mind-altering kiss. She tripped getting out, falling into Oscar's arms. "You alright?" he asked, chuckling at her.

"Mm hmm," she said, looking up at him. She nibbled on her lower lip, and Oscar licked his lips, smiling at her.

"Let's get back in the car," he said under his breath, his brow raised in suggestion.

"Tempting," she said, standing up straight. "But we're already running late." She looked at her watch. "It's after 4:30." She inched closer to Oscar, whispering, "and those big, scary security guards seem to be getting impatient." Oscar looked over his shoulder, then back at Layna.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing her hand and walking her through the back entrance of 30 Rockefeller Plaza. Oscar held her hand the entire way up to studio 6B, where they filmed the Tonight Show. When they entered, the producer, A.D. Miles, greeted them with a smile and handshake. 

"Good to see you again, Oscar. And I see you've brought one of my fellow gingers. Where's Liz?"

"Good to see you, man," Oscar laughed, shaking his hand. "Liz couldn't make it." He put his arm around Layna's waist. "This is my girlfriend, Layna." 

"Nice to meet you," A.D. said, smiling at her genuinely. He seemed kind, Layna thought. But who was Liz? 

"You, too."

"Tom will show you to your dressing room. Let us know if you need anything. Jimmy will come by in a few."

"Sounds good," Oscar said, giving him a nod.

Layna was dying to know who Liz was. She wasn't jealous, because she had no reason to be. She knew exactly how Oscar felt about her, and she was very confident in that. But she was still curious. So when they were alone in the dressing room, she asked him, "So...Liz?"

"My publicist," he said with a smile.

"Oh, okay," she said with a nod. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"Did you think he was talking about a girlfriend or something?" 

"No," she said, shaking her head. "And even if he was..."

"You're my girlfriend now," he finished. She nodded and he smiled, nuzzling her neck. "Liz usually comes with me to these things - she's the only one I've ever brought here...besides my crazy family," he said, brushing his lips against her. She was finding it hard to focus on what he was saying, especially when his stubble scratched her skin...she loved that sensation. "But her kid had a dance recital tonight, so I told her to skip it. These things are old-hat for me now, anyways."

"Uh huh," she said, nibbling her lip. "Oscar...."

"Mmm hmm?" he asked, his warm hand caressing her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," he said plainly, his lips moving up over her jaw to her lips. Just before his lips touched hers, he asked, "Is that alright?" His eyes were mesmerizing. She nodded slowly and he brought his hand to her neck, kissing her. There was a knock at the door. "Damn." The door opened, and Layna recognized the man behind it immediately. She stepped back, brushing her hair behind her ear and standing up straight. 

"Hey, man," Jimmy Fallon said with a huge grin, walking into the room.

"Hey, Jimmy," Oscar said, walking over to him and giving him a hug. "Great to see you."

"You, too. I saw the movie last night - wow. Good stuff, pal." What movie? Layna had no idea what they were talking about. But then she thought - why else would he be here? Obviously, he was promoting something. And she was oblivious. She felt like a crappy girlfriend. But in her defense, she had been his girlfriend less than 24 hours. And before that she was trying to avoid all things Oscar Isaac so she wouldn't be miserable. "And who is this?" Jimmy smiled at her.

"Hi," Layna said, holding her hand out. "I'm Layna."

"Jimmy," he said, beaming at her.

"I know," she said, feeling idiotic right after the words came out of her mouth. She watched the Tonight Show all the time, especially after her injury when she was stuck in bed for months.

"New publicist?" Jimmy asked Oscar. 

"Girlfriend," Oscar corrected, smiling at Layna.

"Well, that's a first," Jimmy said with a chuckle. "I was going to say, you're too pretty to be a publicist."

"Thank you?" Layna said, visibly flummoxed by his compliment. Oscar laughed, wrapping his arm around her.

"Do you want to sit in the audience during his interview?" he asked. Layna looked at Oscar.

"You can if you want," Oscar said. "Up to you."

"Ummmm...sure. I guess," she said, shrugging. 

"Cool, I'll get one of the pages to show you to your seat in a couple of minutes. I've gotta go get pretty. See you in a few."

"See ya," Oscar said. After he left, Oscar started laughing. 

 

"What?" Layna asked, perplexed by his laughter.

"You were totally star struck just now," he said, still chuckling at her.

"What? I was not..." Layna said, feeling her cheeks get hot.

"Oh, Layna, baby..." he shook his head, "you so were."

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he said, shaking his head. "I just find it amusing."

"I wasn't star struck," she said, brushing her hair back. "I was embarrassed because before he came in here, you were..."

"Don't use me seducing you as an excuse," he laughed. 

"Seducing me? Is that what you think you were doing?" she said, stepping closer to him.

"Oh, I know that's what I was doing," he said, winking at her. She shook her head, laughing at him. She knew he was right, and he knew it, too. Before she knew what was happening, she was pulled flush up against him. He nuzzled his nose against hers. "You're perfectly adorable. You know that?"

"I do," she replied, smiling at him. "I still don't get why you were laughing, though."

"Well, I mean...he's Jimmy Fallon...and I..."

"You think it's funny that I got nervous around him and not you?" she asked. He shrugged. "Why is that funny?"

"I just..." he loosened his grip on her, his hand still on her waist. "It's refreshing, I guess. I like that you don't see me that way....I dunno." He ran his hand through his hair. "I guess laughter was a strange reaction, now that I think about it. I just think it's cute."

"I see," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're cute." She was about to kiss him, but the knock thwarted her advance. 

"Damn," Oscar sighed. The door opened and a kid in a suit, who looked nervous as all hell, cleared his throat.

"Layna?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm here to show you to your seat. Mr. Isaac..." he seemed so nervous, "they'll come for you soon."

"See you in a bit," Oscar said, giving her a peck on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you, too," she said before leaving.

Once they were walking down the hall, the page who was escorting her asked her, "I have to know - what is it like dating Poe Dameron?" 

"What?" she asked, giggling. The page looked mortified. "Oh, Star Wars...yeah. I mean, it's pretty awesome." She really didn't know, because she still hadn't seen them, but she figured dating Poe Dameron would be awesome - those guys in the bar the night they met seemed to love him.

"Awesome," he said, pumping his fist to himself.

Layna had seen countless episodes of The Tonight Show, but being in the audience was completely different. For one, it was shot at 5:30, not 11:30, but it was more than that. The stage seemed so much smaller in person, and the Roots were so loud (in a good way). Jimmy messed up a monologue joke and had to do it again, which Layna found entertaining. And then Oscar came out. He was so charming and funny and all the women (and quite a few of the men) around Layna were swooning, hanging on his every word. He talked about the movie he was promoting, The Promise. The way he talked about it made Layna want to see it, even though she hadn't heard anything about it before then.

"It's a love triangle...and the girl has to choose between you and Christian Bale?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup," Oscar nodded.

"Well, that's a pretty dreamy triangle," Jimmy joked. "I'm sure every woman in the audience tonight wants a piece of that action." The women in the audience screamed, and Layna smiled. She personally didn't find Christian Bale that attractive, so she'd rather have just one corner of the triangle. 

"Thanks, man," Oscar laughed.

"Batman and Poe Dameron. I mean, come on!"

"Not bad," Oscar said, smiling smugly. Layna chuckled.

"Speaking of Poe...Star Wars." The audience went insane. "People are still excited about that one, I guess."

"Shocking," Oscar quipped.

"You're filming Episode VIII right now, right?"

"Yeah, almost done," Oscar said. "We're finishing up in Croatia."

"Croatia? Interesting...Why Croatia?"

"If I tell you, I'll be killed as soon as I leave this building," Oscar said. The audience laughed. 

"Can you tell us anything?" The audience exploded again. "Come on, we're dying here! They're already making us wait an extra 7 months!"

"It's really, really excellent?" Oscar said, his face scrunching up. Jimmy groaned at him, slamming his hand on the desk.

"Come on, man! You've gotta give me more than that!"

"Ummm....okay. There's a little bit more romance in this one. How about that?"

"Between who?" Jimmy asked. 

"Nu-uh," Oscar said, shaking his head. "I will say no more."

"Well, that's better than nothin'!" Jimmy looked at the camera. "We'll be right back with more Oscar Isaac- we're gonna play flip cup - stick around!"

"God, check out his ass," the girl next to Layna said to her friend when he and Jimmy were playing flip-cup.

"I know, right? He's so hot. I bet he's great in bed." Layna chuckled, and the girls glared at her. She scrouched down in her chair, looking away until she could no longer feel the daggers they were throwing at her.

"I wonder if he's seeing anyone..."

"I dunno. But he should be seeing me. Naked. I wonder if we snuck back in the alley if we could catch him."

"Let's do it," the other girl said.

Lo and behold, when they left the building, the girls were standing there, waiting for him. The look on their faces when they saw him with Layna, hugging her and kissing her hair before they got in the car, was priceless.

"You're smiling pretty wide there, sweetheart," he said, patting her knee. "Care to share?"

"I'm just proud of you," she beamed. "Way to kick his ass at flip-cup."

"It was easy," he said, shrugging. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did," she replied. "But I have to get to the bar now. I told Pete I'd be in at 8."

"It's only 7," he said, moving his hand up her thigh. "We've got some time."

"Oscar," she warned, motioning towards the front of the car. The partition was down. Oscar pushed the button, and it went up. Oscar wiggled his eyebrows at Layna and she threw her head back, laughing at him. He pounced, taking the opportunity to press his lips against her exposed throat. Her laughter stopped immediately. "Oscar..." his hand moved over the lace of her shirt.

"You look so good in lace," he said against her neck, his lips dragging down her skin to her cleavage. "And your breasts..." he moved his hand up and squeezed. Layna felt her nipple harden under her bra, "...God, they're so sexy." He kissed the tops of her breasts and her chest heaved against him. She wrapped her arm around him, holding him to her.

"Baby," she gasped. She pushed back on his chest, and he shot her a confused look until she brought her hands to his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. He smiled, helping her take it off quickly before pulling her back into his arms. She moved to straddle him and he groaned when she rubbed up against him. He was getting hard beneath her, and she reveled in his lust for her. He grasped her hips, moving his hands over her ass and pushing her against him. "Oscar," she moaned.

"Shhh," he said with a chuckle, putting his finger to her lips.

"Oops," she whispered, taking his finger and putting it in her mouth, sucking on it. Oscar's jaw dropped, his eyes locked on her mouth.

"Fuckkk," he groaned, and she felt him get harder beneath her. She took his finger out and giggled, pushing her finger to his lips.

"Shhh," she said. He kissed her finger before taking it and putting it in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it like his tongue played with her clitoris earlier that afternoon. Layna bit her lip to keep from moaning, her eyes rolling back in her head. He smiled, taking her finger out before pulling her in for a sultry kiss. The car went over a bump and while it felt amazing some places, it hurt like hell in Layna's knee. She winced, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against Oscar's.

"Your knee, baby. Here, let me help you off," he helped move her over to his side, rubbing her knee gently. "I'm so sorry...I wasn't thinking..."

"I'm the one who straddled you," she said, looking over at him. His brow furrowed with worry. She caressed his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss and assuring him, "I'm fine...really," before she pressed her lips to his.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah...I'm good."

"You're more than good," he said, kissing her, his hand moving through her hair. "You're amazing." He gave her a soft, sultry kiss that made her panties even more wet than they already were. Her eyes fluttered open when his lips left hers, and his eyes opened to meet hers. They stared at each other, their breathing rough and staggered. "Layna..." he brushed his hand over her shoulder.

"We're almost to Brooklyn," she said, frowning at him. "I've gotta change and go to work."

"Okay," he said, nodding at her. He blinked his eyes and Layna sighed, brushing her hand through his hair.

"You look exhausted, baby."

"Jetlag," he said with a shrug. "And we did a lot of stunts last week, too. I guess it's catching up to me."

"After you drop me off, you go home and get some sleep."

"You expect me to be able to get some sleep with this raging hard-on you just gave me?" he said with a laugh. Layna covered her mouth, chuckling.

"Sorry," she giggled.

"Yeah, this is your fault," he said. "Temptress." He growled at her, nipping at her neck. She sighed.

"Oscar, stop..."

"Why?" he asked, sucking on her neck.

"Because I can't concentrate when I'm this horny, and you're making me so wet I don't think I'll be able to function tonight." Oscar gripped her, groaning against her neck.

"Skip work and come fuck me until I can't see straight," he said, nipping at her again. Just that sentence made her vision blurry. 

"I...I can't."

"I know," he sighed, pulling away from her. He shook his head at her.

"What?" she said with a frown.

"You're too sexy. I can't handle it."

"Stop," she laughed, pushing at his chest.

"No, you stop," he said, licking his lips. 

"Don't do that," she groaned, covering her eyes.

"Don't do what?" he asked.

"That thing with your tongue."

"You're going to have to be more specific," he said with a chuckle. She glared at him. "What?" 

"The way you lick your bottom lip..." she nibbled on her lip. "It's very..."

"Very what?" he asked, slowly licking his bottom lip. She glared at him.

"You know exactly what."

"I know exactly what you nibbling on your bottom lip does to me," he said, tracing her lip with his thumb. "And I think you do, too."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, blinking her eyes innocently at him. He shook his head at her, laughing. "The car is slowing..."

"I told them to go to Kathy and Pete's so you can change."

"Okay. So I'll get out. You stay." He was about to protest, but she stopped him with a kiss. "Stay. Go home. Get some sleep. And in a few hours, I'll come to you."

"When?" he asked.

"I get off at 3," she said. He groaned. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Seeing you would be enough...but I like what you're saying. How will you make it worth my while?"

"You'll see," she said, biting her lower lip. Oscar groaned, running his hand over his eyes. The car stopped. "I love you, Oscar."

"I love you, too, Layna," he said. "I'll show you to the door."

"I don't think you should be walking just yet," she said, motioning to his pants. Oscar's cheeks turned red. "Blushing," she teased, kissing his cheek. "I'll call you when I get off. You sleep. I love you."

"I love you," he said, giving her butt a slap as she left the car.

3 am couldn't come soon enough, but as soon as she was done with work, she called Oscar. He answered on the first ring. "Oh, hey. You're up."

"I'm outside, actually," he said.

"Outside where?" she asked.

"The bar," he said with a chuckle. "I don't like thinking about you walking alone in the middle of the night, so I came to escort you back to my place." Layna opened the door, finding Oscar with his phone to his ear. He smiled, talking into the phone. "Hi."

"Hi," she said, talking into her phone. In unison, they hung up and walked towards each other, hugging. She breathed him in and sighed. "Longest. Shift. Ever."

"I agree," he said, rubbing her back. He looked down at her outfit and smiled. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a black tank top - her normal work outfit. Nothing special. "You look hot."

"Do I?" she asked. She didn't feel hot. She felt sweaty and tired. 

"Definitely," he nodded, staring at her breasts.

"Um, Oscar?" she said. His eyes shot up to hers. "Hi."

"Hi," he said. "Sorry...I had this dream..."

"Oh?" she asked as they started walking back to his place. Layna had made sure to pack a few things in her bag so she wouldn't have to disturb Kathy at 3 am by rummaging through the bathroom. 

 

"Uh huh," he said, his arm moving around her waist. His fingertips went under her shirt slightly, caressing her heated skin.

"Elaborate, please," she said, looking at him. She wrapped her arm aroud his waist, putting her hand in his back pocket. She remembered admiring his ass the first night they met, in the same jeans, no less. She would be happy to report to past-Layna that it felt as good as it looked in those jeans. He smirked at her, as if he knew what she was thinking. She just smiled back, not caring if he did. 

"I figured I'd just show you..."

"Show me?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm," he said, licking his lip again. His eyes were sparkling with lust. "If you aren't too tired."

"I'm not," she blurted out. "I'm definitely not."

"Fantastic," he said, kissing her cheek.

The last time they were in Oscar's elevator, it was a quiet and uncomfortable trip. But this time, as soon as the doors closed, they grasped at each other, kissing with reckless abandon. Oscar pushed her up against the wall and she shivered when her back hit the cold metal. "You okay?" he asked, his lips only leaving hers for a moment.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed against his lips, tugging on his shirt so he was pressed against her again. "I missed you."

"I missed you," he said, nipping at her bottom lip. Even in the awful lighting of the elevator, she still saw the spark in his eyes, making her shiver again. "Are you cold, baby?" He brought his hands to her shoulders, rubbing them. She shook her head before going in for another kiss, her hands moving around his back and down over his ass, giving him a squeeze. He groaned and the doors opened. "Let's continue this inside. Shall we?"

"Yes, please," she said, taking his hand and following him into his apartment. He barely shut the door before they were on each other again, pawing at each other's clothes. Once their tops were off, Layna remembered something. "Tell me. About your. Dream." She said in between kisses, her fingers frantically undoing his jeans.

"I'm going to show you, remember?" He grabbed her hand and practically ran down to his bedroom with her behind him. He turned the light on and stopped, staring at her. "How did I get you?" he asked, shaking his head.

"You helped me make a Cosmo," she said, shrugging at him.

"That was it, huh?" He stepped towards her, walking slowly.

"That was the beginning," she said as he closed the distance between them, his fingertips brushing over her collarbone. She gasped and he chuckled, kissing her neck.

"Well, thank God I know how to mix a drink, then."

"Thank God," she sighed, craning her neck back so Oscar had more skin to kiss. "So...your dream."

 

"Right," he said. "Well, it was a sex dream. So basically...we had sex."

"No way," she said, pushing back on his chest and gaping at him.

"Shush," he said, giving her bum a pat. She gasped and he chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers. He gave her another pat and she bit her lip. "You like that?" he asked, his eyes flickering.

"Maybe," she said, pressing herself against him. Her lips hovered just before his; she could feel his hot breath. "Do it again." Oscar's lips curled into a wickedly seductive smile and he gave her another little pat, this time keeping his hand on her and squeezing. "Yeah," she nodded, brushing her lips against his. "I like that." She grabbed him by the neck, pulling him into a deep, sensual kiss. Oscar's hands moved up her back, unclasping her bra and pulling it off her shoulders. She moved back, letting it fall before he pulled her against him again.

"You're so fucking sexy," he growled, moving his hand up her side and grabbing her breast. "So perfect." He licked the inside of her mouth so perfectly that she could barely control herself. Moving her hand down inside his open jeans, she grasped at him. "Layna," he growled. She smiled against his lips, moving her hand up and down. "God, you're gonna make me come right here if you don't stop."

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, her lips dragging over his stubbled jaw. He grabbed her hand, stopping her. She pouted at him, but only for a moment because the lust in his eyes took her breath away.

"I want to come inside of you," he said.

"Oh, God," she moaned, taking her hand out of his pants and backed up against the bed, falling onto it. Oscar leaned over, pulling down her jeans. She lifted her legs so he could take them off, surprised at how flexible she still was. Kathy pushing her at the gym was paying off, she thought. She smiled at Oscar, but he wasn't smiling. He was staring. Intently. Lustfully. Determined. He had never looked sexier. He pushed his pants down, taking off his boxers, too.

"Take those off," he said, motioning to her lavender panties with the lace trim. She nodded, arching her back and taking them off, throwing them to the side. As Oscar moved towards the bed, she moved her body back towards the pillows. He climbed over her, still staring. She stared back, her intensity matching his. As he moved over her, she brought her hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating wildly. She moved her hand up around his neck, pulling him to her. Their lips crashed together, moans escaping both of their mouths when their bodies touched. He was so close to moving inside of her. If he moved just a little, he would be. Layna pushed him onto his back, leaning over him to get to the bedside table. He kissed whatever skin he could reach, his warm, determined hands pawing at her. "I need you. Now," he said in her ear.

"Soon," she said, ripping open the condom with her teeth. She made quick work of getting it on him. "How do you want me?"

"Every way," he said, breathing heavily against her skin. She bit her lip, thinking about the possibilities. She would let him have her every way - whatever way he wanted. She had never felt that way about anyone. "How do you want me?"

"Every way," she replied. Oscar's eyes got wide. "But let's stick with one tonight." He nodded. "I don't care which way - I just need you."

"Come here," he said, pulling her on top of him before laying them both down so they were facing each other, side by side. "Can you put your leg up over my hip?" She nodded and did as he asked and he grabbed her thigh, holding her there. "This is going to feel tight," he warned, giving her a kiss.

"I want it," she said, nodding at him. "I need it." He pushed in and she closed her eyes, wincing a bit at the pressure. It hurt a bit, but in the best way. 

"Is it too much?" he asked, stopping.

"No," she said, looking into his eyes. "It feels good." He didn't move. She kissed him, moving her hand down his side, pushing at him. "Don't stop." He pushed in a bit further and Layna moved her leg up a bit, giving him a little more access. "Oh, God, yes," she gasped, throwing her head back. Oscar kissed her throat, his hand that was on her thigh moving back over her bum and up her back.

"You feel..." he groaned, moving out slowly before starting to move back in.

"Uh huh," she breathed, staring into his eyes. She held him tight, grinding against him.

"Oh, Layna," he moaned, closing his eyes and burying his head on her neck. His hand moved into her hair, gently gripping the red strands.

"Oscar." He started moving faster, his grinding thrusts more powerful. "Oh, God, Oscar," she whimpered, gripping his back. The sensation of her breasts brushing up against him with every grind of their bodies was almost enough to unravel her. "You feel so good."

"You feel...sooo..." she bucked up against her, digging her heel in his ass, "Jesus, Layna." His lips found hers, kissing her so passionately as he started moving faster, his hand gripping her thigh. She opened her eyes and he opened his. 

"Oscar...I...I..." Words escaped her; the pleasure had completely taken over her body. But Oscar knew what she wanted to say.

"I love you, too," he said, a little smile teasing at his lips before he pulled her in for another kiss. "Come for me." At those words, she started to come undone. She gasped his name, throwing her head back as her body started to shake. Oscar's lips moved down to her chest, his groans of pleasure reverberating off her sensitive skin. "Oh, Layna." He held her tighter, grinding deep inside of her, his lips dragging up to her lips. He grasped her neck, kissing her as she tensed around him, whimpering his name against his lips as she came. "Layna. Layna." She could feel how close he was, his movements intensifying. She was in sensory overload - his eyes, his lips, his hands, and his cock and completely destroyed her. But she wanted more...and her body wanted more. 

"Don't stop," she whimpered, holding onto him for dear life.

"Never," he breathed, still grinding into her. "I'm...oh, God, Layna." He grasped her, pulling her against him. "Layna...I..."

"I'm gonna...oh, my GOD!" She felt her body start to shiver again. She had never had two...but she was. Her walls tightened around him and he moaned her name so loud she was sure he'd wake the neighbors. She kissed him, swallowing his moan as his body started to shake again. After a few moments, they both went still, holding each other, their chests heaving as they caught their breaths. He pulled out of her, tossing the condom in the bin by the bed before pulling her into his arms again.

"Baby..." he said with a smile, brushing her hair out of her face, "did you just...?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, nuzzling her nose against his. "That was a first."

"Really?" he asked, his smile growing. He gently rubbed her back, kissing her cheek.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, caressing his cheek. "I rarely come during sex, so twice is..."

"Wait, really?" She nodded. "You don't come?" 

"Rarely," she replied.

"How...I mean...really?" Layna chuckled at him.

"Really," she nodded. "I think that's kind of common for women...."

"I have not experienced that," he said. She chuckled. "What?"

"Well, I was going to say that maybe some girls faked it with you, but I highly doubt it because you are seriously amazing in bed."

"Amazing, huh?" he asked, biting his lower lip and smiling at her.

"Mind-blowing," she said, pulling his lip out from under his teeth and kissing it.

"You're the best I've ever had," he said, his smile disappearing. "I know it's partially because I'm so crazy about you, but seriously...the way you move. And the way you feel inside...God, I could stay in bed with you all day. Can I stay in bed with you all day?"

"Well, I am off tomorrow," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back, but when her smile fell, so did his. "But I have to go get my stuff from Mark."

"Oh, right. When?"

"I kinda want to get it over with early. But then I can come back and get into bed with you."

"Okay, while you're out I'll go get some groceries since I have pretty much no food except beer and cereal."

"That might be a good idea," she said with a giggle.

"Or I can wait for you and we can go together...our first real couple thing. I mean, besides The Tonight Show."

"That wasn't a real couple thing," Layna said with a smile. Oscar raised his eyebrow in confusion. "That was a surreal couple thing. I mean...really."

"Ah, well...that surreal stuff will get real for you real quick, I'm sure," he said, giving her a kiss. "Like next month, when I take you to the premiere of The Promise."

"You...want me to go?"

"You're kidding, right?" he said, chuckling at her. She shrugged and he pulled her close, kissing her cheek. "Yes, I want you to come. There'll be one here and one in London. I'd like you to come to both, if you can."

"I'd like that," Layna replied. Oscar smiled at her, brushing his fingers across her neck as she lay her head on the pillow.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her hair and pulling the bed sheet over them before he put his head on the pillow beside her, closing his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," Layna whispered, drifting off to sleep blissfully happy for the second night in a row.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Let's get this over with," Layna sighed, turning the key to the door that held her past behind it. She held her breath, half-expecting Mark to be standing there waiting for her. She was almost positive he was going to be there, and she had braced herself for the inevitable fight that followed. 

"I don't think he's here," Kathy said in a hushed tone, tip-toeing down the hall.

"Well, if he is, I don't think tip-toeing is going to dissuade him from coming out," Layna said with a small smile.

"Noted," Kathy said, nodding at her. "Do you think he packed it all?"

"Would you, if you were him?" Layna asked, a twinge of guilt sneaking it's way back into her blood. "Honestly....I'm surprised he still has it. I would have expected him to throw it on the street."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Layna, her horrible acting skills making themselves known once again.

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" Kathy asked.

"No," Layna replied. This time, no acting skills were needed. She knew that her heart was a few blocks away. She missed him already, and she'd only been away from him for a few hours. She had woken up at 10 to go work out with Kathy before going to grab her stuff. Figuring they'd get sweaty moving it, they didn't bother showering after the gym. They had grabbed some boxes and packing tape from the store before heading over to Mark's. "Let's get packing, yeah?"

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Layna said, closing the trunk to Kathy's car. She was so grateful that she had a friend with a car. Those were hard to come by in the city. 

"We're taking these to Oscar's? I mean yours and Oscar's?" Kathy asked.

"Just Oscar's," Layna corrected. 

"I thought..." Kathy looked so confused.

"I am staying with him. But I'm not moving in." Kathy motioned to the car full of boxes. "It's not permanent. It's just while I figure stuff out so I don't have to take over your couch anymore."

"Okay, well...first off, we don't mind having you. You've been a great houseguest this week. And second, why isn't it permanent? Living with Oscar makes sense."

"We became a couple two days ago!" Layna exclaimed. Kathy jumped back. "I'm sorry," Layna sighed, brushing her hair back over her ear. "I just...I don't want to rush this. He offered me a place to stay while he's gone. We're....taking it slow."

"Have you had sex?" Kathy asked bluntly. Layna gaped at her from the passenger's seat as Kathy fastened her seatbelt. "How many times?" she asked.

"I didn't say we did..."

"But you have," Kathy said with a smile. "So how many times?" Layna hesitated, but then she held up two fingers. "Alllrigghhhttt," she said with a knowing nod.

"And a half," Layna mumbled.

"Say what?" Kathy asked. "What does a half mean?" Layna stared at her. "Oh my...you mean..." Kathy made an obscene gesture that Layna didn't want to laugh at, but she couldn't help it. "Yeah?" Layna nodded. "And did he..." she made another obscene gesture involving the V-for-Victory sign and her tongue. Layna nodded again, completely mortified but entertained by Kathy's reaction. "Okay....sooo...."

"Soooo what?" she said, covering her face and sinking down in her chair as Kathy started the short journey to her apartment to pick up the rest of Layna's things.

"You know what...." she said, glaring at her teasingly. "How good is he?"

"I'm not telling you!" Layna laughed, slapping her friend's arm.

"No striking the driver!" Kathy said, slapping Layna back. Layna frowned, grabbing her arm. "Oh, that didn't hurt. Now tell me. I'm your best friend - that's what we're here for. To talk about the amazing sex and the bad sex...wait...it wasn't bad sex, was it? Oh, God...is he bad?"

"No!" Layna laughed. "No...no, he's the opposite of bad. He's..." she sighed audibly.

"You realize what you just did right now?" Kathy laughed. "You did a love-struck sigh. Like a freakin Disney princess talking about how amazing her prince is. I'm going to start calling you Ariel."

"Shush," Layna chuckled. "He's...amazing."

"Amazing...that's all I get?"

"Okay, okay," Layna groaned. Kathy pulled into her spot and killed the engine, staring at her. "Hands down, without a doubt, the best I've ever had. He's ridiculously talented and great at...everything. He's just...yeah..."

"You are so in love with him."

"I am," Layna agreed, smiling at Kathy.

"And he knows you are...right? I mean, you've said it." Layna nodded. "And he's said it?" She smiled, nodding again.

"You're definitely not taking things slow, then," she replied, opening her door. "Let's get the rest of your stuff."

Kathy was right. They weren't taking things slow. At all. They were in the fast lane - they were speeding in it. It didn't feel like speeding, though...it felt natural. Maybe it was because of that calm that came over her whenever he was around that it didn't feel crazy, but being away from him and thinking about it...it kind of was.

"Layna...you okay?" Kathy asked. "You look pale...I mean, more pale than normal, which is saying something."

"I'm good," she said, following her up the stairs. 

"You're not. You're panicking." She put her hand on Layna's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry if I freaked you out, but I can tell Oscar is crazy about you, and you're crazy about him."

"Yes...crazy being the operative word," Layna said with a gulp.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"Yes," Layna replied without a moment's pause.

"Then it's not crazy. Don't go hiding in that head of yours and freaking yourself out."

"Is it too fast, though? I mean...I've been single less than a week and already I'm Oscar's girlfriend and I'm moving in with him and I don't know much about him and I'm just freaking out!" Layna started pacing in Kathy's living room. "Maybe I should stay here...maybe just until he gets back from shooting the biggest movie of all time. Cuz he's a movie star. I'm dating a movie star. What am I doing dating a movie star? You should have seen the way people were reacting to him last night at the Tonight Show. These girls - they were talking about fucking him. Can I handle that? Can I handle knowing that everyone wants him? I don't know. I don't know."

"What is going on in here?" Pete asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Layna's freaking out a little bit," Kathy said to her husband. Layna grimaced at Kathy. 

"Right...well...if it's about Oscar, all I gotta say is the dude is head over heels, man," Pete said. 

"See?" Kathy said, gesturing to her husband. "Even he sees it."

"Well, yeah...and Oscar told me," he said with a shrug.

"He...he did?" Layna asked, stopping mid-pace.

"Yeah, has been since the night you met. He texted me asking why I hired...what did he say? Oh, yeah, 'that gorgeous, unattainable, redhead.' He was a little bit upset that you weren't single. But then he practically begged me to set up a gig for him to play next time he was in town."

"You never told me that," Kathy said, slapping her husband's arm.

"Damn, woman!" Pete exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

"She slaps hard, doesn't she?" Layna asked.

"He likes it," Kathy said, winking at Pete. He shrugged, nodding. "See? Oscar loves you. And love is all you need."

"Is it?" she asked. Her phone started ringing. "It's him." She was almost afraid to answer, which scared her even more.

"We'll go into the kitchen," Kathy said, pushing Pete out of the room. "Come on, baby. I'll make you lunch."

Taking a deep breath, Layna answered the phone. "Hi."

"Hey there, sweetheart," Oscar replied. "Are you alright? You sound funny."

"Do I?"

"Was Mark there? Are you okay? Are you still there?"

"No, we wasn't there. And I'm not there anymore. I'm at Kathy's getting the rest of my stuff."

"But are you okay?" He sounded so worried, and that calmed Layna's racing heart. She could feel how much he cared in his voice.

"I...I think so. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Layna..."

"Oscar...I'm okay."

"Alright," he said with a sigh. "Shoot me a text when you get here and I'll come down to help with the boxes."

"I will," she replied. "I love you." Saying those three words to him felt so natural - so genuine.

"Sweetheart," he sighed, "I love you, too." She could hear the smile in his voice, and it made her smile. "Bye."

"Bye," she said. She ended the call and said, "You guys can come out now." Slowly, Kathy and Pete made their presence known. "Were you guys listening the whole time?"

"Not the whole time," Pete said, smiling. "You okay?" She nodded. "Good. Do you guys need help getting this over to Oscar's?"

"Oscar said he'd come down and help. I don't have that much....most of my old stuff is back in Washington at my mom's."

"Sometimes I forget you were gone for so long," Kathy said, hugging Layna. 

"Me, too," she said with a smile.

 

"There's my girl." Oscar came down the steps of his building, scooping Layna up into his arms and giving her a hug. He held her tight, but not too tight. One arm was snug around her back while his other hand moved over her messy bun, holding her head against his shoulder. She breathed him in - he smelled fantastic. "Heya, Kathy," he said over her shoulder.

"Hey," she replied. Oscar pulled back from Layna and looked into her eyes. He smiled at her sweetly, his eyes crinkling. She loved when he smiled at her like that. He moved his hands to the side of her face. His thumbs brushed over her flushed cheeks. She sighed, wondering how she could ever question her love for him. He was so lovely.

"You alright?" he whispered. His dark, sparkling eyes smiled at hers, and she couldn't help but smile back. She nodded.

"Better now," she replied, rubbing his sides. "I needed that hug."

"I know," he said, nodding slightly. He hugged her again, breathing her in. Layna was suddenly aware that she hadn't showered, and she probably didn't smell great. She held her breath, but then he said, "You smell good."

"I do?" Layna's brow furrowed.

"Mmm hmmm," he nodded.

"I haven't showered yet," she laughed. "Are you sure you nose is working right?" He leaned in, smelling her hair.

"You smell good," he repeated, pressing his lips just below her ear. She giggled and he smiled against her skin, nuzzling her. She shivered, reveling in the feel of his stubble against her skin. He tightened his grip on her, his lips dragging down her neck. 

"Okay, okay," she said, pushing him off, although parts of her wanted him to keep going. "Be good."

"Must I?" he asked, winking at her. There was that delightful feeling in her stomach again. She smiled, caressing his cheek.

"For now," she said, smiling at him. He nodded.

"Okay, lover boy," Kathy said, handing him a big box. "This one is for you."

"Jeez," he groaned, gripping the box. "What's in this thing?"

"Layna's DVDs."

"Oh," he laughed. "Good. More movies."

"Most are of her dancing, though," Kathy said.

"Even better," Oscar replied with a big smile that fell as soon as he saw Layna's face. "Or...not?"

"She won't let you watch them," Kathy said to Oscar. "And don't try fighting her on that. You'll lose." 

"Okkkayyyy," he said. "I'll take these up, then." Layna nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek before he walked away.

"You should let him see," Kathy said to Layna.

"No," Layna said plainly.

"Why do you keep them, then?" she asked. Layna glared at her. "Okay...here's your box." 

It didn't take them long, thanks to the extra set of arms and the elevator. They moved everything into Oscar's office (the word office being used very lightly, in this case) and Kathy left soon after, stating that if she didn't shower soon she was afraid that the stink would stick.

"I need to shower, too," Layna said, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Want some company?" Oscar asked, smiling at her wickedly.

"If you get in there with me, I don't think we'll make it to the store before they close," she said with a laugh, running her hand across his stomach as she walked passed him.

"That's probably true," he said. "God, your ass looks good in those leggings. Please let me come in with you." Layna laughed, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I'll only be a few minutes," she replied, disappearing behind the door.

"Temptress," he groaned.

When Layna got out, she was half-expecting Oscar to be sitting on the bed waiting for her. Part of her was glad he wasn't, because she was getting hungry and wanted to get stuff to make dinner. But part of her was hungry for something else. She shook her head, wondering if that hunger for him would ever go away. She knew they were in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, but she really couldn't imagine a day when she wouldn't want him as desperately as she did then.

It was a hot evening in late July, but since Layna didn't wear shorts in public, she went with jeans, a white camisole and a sheer white blouse with yellow flowers on it. She put her hair up in a wet bun and winced when she looked in the mirror. She looked like a ballerina - a slightly wider one, but still....

"Baby, you almost ready?" Oscar called as he walked in. Layna looked into the mirror and saw him. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Wow," Oscar said, smiling at her in the mirror. "You look stunning." He put his hands on her shoulders, stepping closer behind her and breathing her in. "And you smell even better now."

"You mean I don't smell like sweat anymore?" she giggled, patting his hand. "I need to redo my hair."

"Why? It looks beautiful." He kissed her neck. "You're beautiful. So," he kissed her again, "beautiful."

"I don't like it this way. It's already hurting my head," she said with a frown. He looked at her in the mirror. "Can I just dry it real quick?" He nodded, kissing her neck again.

"I'll be in the living room."

"I'll be quick. I promise."

"No rush," he said.

She was about to enter the living room when she heard the sound of a guitar. She snuck behind the door, listening to Oscar sing 'Here, There, and Everywhere' by the Beatles. Layna had always loved that song, and now she loved it even more. After he finished, she walked in and he smiled at her.

"Were you listening to me?" he asked, putting his guitar down. Layna nodded, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Guilty," she said, smiling at him. "I love that song."

"Me, too," he said, walking towards her. "The lyrics remind me of you." He put his hand on her thigh.

"Oh," she murmured, her cheeks turning pink. Oscar moved his hand to her cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, her hand moving down his torso before wrapping around him and pulling him close. She moaned into his mouth, wondering how it was possible to get that turned on by a kiss.

"Layna," he sighed, moving her hair out of her neck so he could kiss her skin. She sighed. "Your hair is so beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied.

"Everything about you is beautiful." He held her close, his lips kissing along her jaw. "I bet you were a beautiful dancer." Well, that killed her mood.

"Can we go to the store now?" Layna asked. Oscar pulled away from her.

"Baby....come on..." he sighed, brushing her hair back behind her ear. She shook her head. "Won't you let me see?" She shook her head again.

"I don't want to talk about it now, Oscar. Please...it's been a rough morning. I just want to go to the store and make dinner." She pleaded to him with her eyes and he sighed, nodding. Standing up, he reached out his hand to her and helped her up.

"Let's go," he said with a nod, taking her hand and grabbing his grocery bags before going out the door. It wasn't a very long walk to the nearby store, which was a relief in that heat.

"So, do you have a list? Or do you just...grab stuff?" she asked when they entered the store. 

"I'm a guy," was his response. 

"So?" she laughed.

"How many times have you seen a guy in the store with a list?" 

"Touche," she said, taking a cart. "Well, I made a list." She took out her phone and showed Oscar. Luckily, Layna frequented that store and knew where things were, so her list was in order.

"This is why we're together," he said, hugging her to his side. "This thing is elaborate. When did you make this?"

"On the treadmill," Layna replied. Oscar gaped at her. "What? I multitask."

"I love you," he said, shaking his head at her.

"I know," she said with a smile. Oscar threw his head back, laughing so loud that people looked at them. "What?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing," he said, still chuckling. "It's a Star Wars thing. You'll see."

"Hey, you're Oscar Isaac, right?" someone said behind them. They turned around, finding a young boy smiling up at them nervously.

"I am," he said, smiling at the kid.

"No way. You're my favorite new character in Star Wars."

"Well, thanks," he said, extending his hand. "What's your name?"

"Andre," the kid answered, shaking his hand with wide eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Andre."

"Is BB-8 real?"

"Very real," Oscar said with a smile. Layna was shocked to discover that she actually knew what they were talking about. It was kind of hard to not know what BB-8 was - he was a breakout star from that movie.

"I knew it. You have the coolest droid ever!"

"I do, don't I?" he replied. Layna smiled watching Oscar's exchange with the young boy. Andre was obviously on cloud 9, and Oscar was being so kind to him.

"Andre Jacobs, get your butt over here!" A stern looking woman with crazy curls called from the end of the aisle.

"But mom, it's Poe."

"Poe who? Come on, we need to go make dinner."

"Darn," the kid said, frowning.

"It was nice meeting you, Andre," Oscar said to the kid. The kid beamed at him.

"ANDRE!"

"Bye," he said, waving at them before running away.

"I feel like I need to see these Star Wars movies," Layna said.

"Yeah, probably," Oscar said, squinting at her.

"But I do know who BB-8 is," she said proudly. Oscar stepped back, the shock evident on his face. "The orange and white ball thingy."

"Oh, God," he laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Baby, you are too much."

"Am I wrong?" she asked. 

"Well, no..."

"See? I know some stuff."

"Uh huh," he laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, then," she laughed. "We need pasta." She motioned over to the shelf and Oscar grabbed a box. "Not that kind." He grabbed another box. "No." Another. "Nope."

"Oh my God, woman. What kind do you want?!" He grabbed another box and Layna smiled at him. "This kind?" 

"Yes, please," she said, smiling at him sweetly.

"They all taste the same."

"Oh, sweetie," she said, pouting and patting his cheek.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't cook much, do you?"

"I can...I just...don't."

"Well, I do. So you're in luck."

"I already knew that," he said, winking at her.

"Come on, lover boy," she laughed.

They were in the produce aisle and Layna was educating Oscar on the type of apple that was best for apple pie when Layna saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She stopped, and Oscar asked her what was wrong. "I just thought I saw someone," she replied.

You okay?" he asked. She nodded. "So, how many of these do you need?"

"A lot," she said, starting to put them in a bag. 

"You are way too cute." He laughed, leaning against the cart. Layna looked back at him and he smiled at her, licking his lower lip. She glared at him. "What?"

"You know what," she said, twisting the apple bag and putting it in the cart. Oscar chuckled, putting his hand on her hip and leaning in for a small kiss. She kissed him back, putting her hand on his chest and letting it linger for a moment before she pushed him off. "People are watching." Her mind went to the familiar face that she thought she just saw. Was he really there, or was it just her imagination?

"What's next?" he asked, pushing the cart.

"Dairy," she replied.

After a small argument over who would pay, Oscar relented and agreed to go halfsies on the groceries. Layna insisted, since she was living there now and her list was much longer than Oscar's would have been were he by himself. Oscar was learning quickly that when Layna wanted something, there was little swaying her.

"Let me have some," she said, grabbing some bags from Oscar. He was obviously struggling with the load.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her.

They were about to turn the corner when someone said Oscar's name from behind them. When they turned around, Layna's eyes got wide. "Mark," she breathed.

"You're a fucking asshole," Mark said to Oscar. Before either of them knew what was happening, Mark sucker-punched Oscar in the face. Oscar dropped the bags in his hands, staggering back against the building.

"OSCAR!" Layna exclaimed, lunging for him. Oscar stood there, blinking in shock. He brought his hand to his face, his eyes widening when he saw blood. Layna put her hands on either side of Oscar's face, tears coming to her eyes as she said, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, caressing her hair. "I'm fine."

"Mark, how could you?" Layna said, glowering at her ex boyfriend.

"How could I? How could you? You were fucking this guy behind my back!"

"Keep your voice down," Layna said, all too aware of their growing audience.

"I fucking knew it! You've been fucking this asshole the whole time."

"Mark, please...I didn't-,"

"Save it, bitch." Layna felt Oscar move behind her. She glanced back at him, pleading at him with her eyes not to retaliate. "You know, I stayed away from the apartment today so we wouldn't have to see each other. I did that out of the kindness of my heart because I knew you were scared. So I kept my distance. And I thought I'd do a little shopping. But then I see you, getting all cozy with him in the produce aisle. And I fucking lost it."

"Mark, I'm sorry..."

"I don't want to hear it. Your words are shit, Layna. Everything that comes out of you mouth is a lie. You're a fucking lying slut." Oscar lunged at Mark. It all happened so fast, and yet Layna saw it all in slow motion. She tried to stop him, but Oscar moved passed her, punching Mark in the jaw. Mark fell to the pavement, his eyes wide with shock.

"You do not talk to her like that," he exclaimed, pointing down at him. "Ever."

"Oscar, we need to go," Layna said. Everyone had their phones out, recording the scene that Layna wished was just a horrid nightmare.

"Yeah, you should probably run along, Mr. Hollywood," Mark said, wiping his mouth and trying to stand up. 

"Stay. Down." Oscar said, glaring at him. "Or you won't be getting back up."

"Oscar," Layna pleaded, pushing at his chest. "Come on. We need to get out of here." She cocked her head to the crowd.

"Shit," Oscar sighed, running his hand through his hair. Layna started grabbing the groceries that fell. "Just leave them," he said, grabbing her hand and walking briskly down the street.

"Oscar, I-,"

"It's fine," he said, still holding onto her hand. She pulled out of his grasp, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. 

"It's not, though. I'm so-,"

"Not now, Layna," he said, looking back at her. The look on his face shut her right up. She held her tears back as long as she could, but as soon as they got back to his place, she broke down. "Shit," he groaned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. "Layna...I'm sorry."

"What? No, I'm sorry," she sniffed, looking up at him. His lip was still bleeding. "Oscar, your lip." She pulled herself out of his arms, running to the kitchen to get a wet cloth. Oscar followed her. "Here," she said, putting it on his lip.

"Ouch," he hissed, wincing.

"Sorry," she frowned, pulling it away. "Here." She gave it to him and he held it up to his lip. "Baby, I'm so sorry." She stepped back, running her hand over her face. "I thought I saw him at the store, but I didn't think it was really him. If I had known-"

"It wouldn't have changed anything," Oscar said, putting down the cloth and pulling her in by the waist. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. "This is not your fault."

"It is," she said, nodding. Tears were flowing again.

"Layna..."

"He's my ex. And he's always been jealous. Always. And he knew - he knew I was falling in love with you." She pushed back, looking up into Oscar's eyes. "He knew."

"Yes, he's your ex. Ex being the operative word, here. You've done nothing wrong. It was just bad luck that he was there, Layna..."

"He saw us kissing...."

"Yes, he did." Layna frowned, looking down at her feet. Oscar quickly brought his hand to her chin, bringing her gaze to his. "Layna. He's upset. And with good reason. If I lost you, I would probably punch someone, too. I might even do more than that. I'd go crazy. He was tame, really..." He smiled at her, and Layna smiled back through her tears. Oscar brought his thumbs to her cheeks, wiping the tears away. "Honestly, I don't blame the guy. And I was going to let it go, but then he called you...that word... and...I saw red. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"You shouldn't have," Layna agreed. Oscar's brow furrowed and Layna ran her fingers through his hair, saying, "but I understand why you did." She leaned in, giving him a soft kiss.

"Ouch," Oscar said. Layna gasped, pulling back as Oscar covered his cut with his hand.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay," he replied, smiling at her. "Is it still bleeding?" He took his hand away and Layna looked closely, shaking her head. "Good."

"This is going to be online...isn't it?"

"Probably," he said, running his hand through his hair. "I should call Liz before she finds out some other way."

"She's going to hate me, isn't she?"

"No," he said, rubbing Layna's shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. I'm sure another celebrity will do something stupid tomorrow and everyone will forget. Liz is a great publicist...she'll take care of it."

"Oscar," she sighed, caressing his face, her thumb grazing just below his cut lip.

"I love you," he said before she was able to. She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Layna put away what groceries they had left while Oscar was on the phone. She was happy to discover that they had everything she needed to make her famous lasagna and apple pie. She wiped her tear-stained cheeks and started getting to work. She was so focused that she didn't hear Oscar come in.

"Hey, baby," he said from behind her. Layna turned around with a knife in her hand. "Whoa," he said, backing up. "I think I've been injured enough today."

"Sorry. I was cutting tomatoes...and you were quiet," Layna said, frowning. She turned around dropping the knife. Oscar was right behind her, his arms moving around her waist.

"Sorry, that was a bad joke," he said in her ear. She nodded silently. "Liz is doing damage control already - it'll be okay."

"Are you putting out a statement or something?"

"We have one, in case he talks." Layna spun in his arms, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Don't worry," Oscar assured her, caressing her hair, "nothing about you. Just that a disgruntled fan approached me and punched me on the street."

"Could you ever have a disgruntled fan?" Oscar shrugged. "Nobody is going to believe that," Layna said, looking down. "Shit, Oscar...you've got blood on your shirt." 

"I do?" he asked, looking down at the pale blue v-neck he was wearing. "Damn." He stepped back, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off. Layna blinked, staring at his chest. "Ummm...Layna?"

"Huh?" she asked, shaking herself out of it and looking at Oscar's face. He was smiling at her wickedly.

"I asked you what you were making," he said, stepping closer to her.

"Oh...lasagna..." she said. He smiled at her and she couldn't stop her eyes from moving back down his torso. He had such a nice body. It wasn't ripped, but it was toned and strong and the way his jeans hung on his hips made Layna wish she were his jeans.

"Baby." Oscar chuckled, his laugh low and husky. He stepped closer, his naked torso moving up against her chiffon blouse. She looked into his eyes, then at his mouth. The cut on his lip was already starting to bruise and Layna felt terrible. She felt terrible because she still felt to blame for it, but also because she found the cut kind of sexy. She told herself it was because he got it defending her, even though she knew very well that he got it before he did so. "Baby...what's going on in that head?" He moved his hand through her hair before bringing it to rest on her neck.

"I'm just...oogling," she said. Oscar chuckled.

"Oogling?" he asked. She nodded, smiling at him.

"You're half naked. And you're hot." She put her hand on his side, gently running her fingers over his skin. Oscar's eyes flickered and he tugged on her neck a little so their lips were almost touching. "I don't want to hurt you," she whispered, licking her lips.

"Then be gentle," he said before kissing her lightly. She hummed against his lips and he pulled at her neck, deepening their kiss. "Shit," he groaned, pulling back.

"Oscar," she said with a frown, running her hand through his curls.

"You're so...enticing." The way he said that was enticing. Layna pressed her body against his and he stared into her eyes. "You just had to make that little noise, didn't you?"

"What noise?" she asked.

"That little moan," he replied through gritted teeth, grasping at her hips. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, shaking her head.

"When we start kissing, you...you make this little humming noise." His lips hovered above hers.

"I do?" she asked. He nodded. "What does it sound like?" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You really have no idea?" he asked.

"I'm not that good of an actress," she giggled. "Remember?"

"Yes," he said with a chuckle.

"So....what does it sound like?" She moved her hand to his chest, her fingers whispering over his peck and down over his ribs over to his side. "Hmm?"

"Huh?" he asked. Layna chuckled, moving in to kiss his neck. Oscar leaned his head back a bit and she heard him gulp as she brushed her lips over his skin again, darting her tongue out to taste him. He grasped her hip and Layna smiled against his skin, her hand moving down over his ass, giving him a little squeeze. He moaned, his grip on her hips tightening.

"Like that?" she asked, giving his skin another little lick before sucking on his neck.

"Like what?" he asked breathlessly, his chest heaving against hers.

"You moaned," she said, giggling at him.

"Did I?" he asked. She nodded, nipping at his jaw. "Layna...you're making it very hard for me to keep from kissing you."

"Then let me do the kissing," she said, kissing over his jaw to the side of his mouth that wasn't wounded, kissing him gently but sensually. Oscar gulped and when she opened her eyes, his eyes were still closed. "Was that okay?"

"Again," he said, his eyes still closed. When she didn't kiss him, he opened his eyes, frowning at her. She smiled, bringing her hand to his neck, slowly moving in to kiss him again. This time, she sucked gently on his bottom lip before pulling away. "Mmmm," he hummed.

"Good?" she asked. He nodded. "Good. Now...I'm going to finish making dinner."

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Only if you put a shirt on," she replied. 

"Really?" he laughed.

"I should be layering my lasagna right now, but instead I'm making out with my boyfriend in the kitchen. So, yes, if you want to help, you need to put some clothes on or this lasagna isn't getting made."

"Well, what's the alternative to the lasagna?" he teased. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Kitchen sex?"

"Is that what you want?" she asked, nibbling on her lip. His eyes got wide. "Is it?" He nodded and Layna giggled, patting his cheek. "Go put on a shirt."

"Seriously, baby?" he groaned. 

"Yes, Oscar. Seriously."

"No kitchen sex?"

"Not yet," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back, moving in for a kiss, but she stopped him with her hand on his chest. "Shirt."

"Yes, ma'am," he groaned.

"Okay. I'm fully clothed," he said, clapping his hands together as he walked back into the kitchen. "What can I do?"

"You can finish layering the lasagna while I cut up the apples."

"There's apples in your lasagna?" Oscar said, grimacing.

"No, silly...for the pie."

"There's pie?"

"Mmm hmm," she replied. "I already have the first three layers on there, so you just need to do cheese, noodles, sauce and cheese. Okay?"

"Cheese, noodles, sauce, and cheese," he repeated. "Got it."

"Good," she said, smiling at him. 

Being with him in that kitchen, sharing the occasional glance and small smile while they worked, was so comforting to Layna. While the lasagna cooked, Layna got to work on her pie. Oscar sat and watched her work. She thought back to that morning, wondering how she could ever freak out about their relationship. It felt so natural with him - so normal. She knew that their relationship wasn't normal - she wasn't kidding herself - but to her it felt right.

After the lasagna was done cooking, Layna put the pie in the oven while Oscar prepared the table. "I hope it's not too spicy for you."

"Baby, I'm latino," he said with a laugh.

"No," she giggled, "I mean because of your cut."

"I'll be careful," he said. "Gimme a kiss," he said, pointing to his cheek. She did as he asked and he smiled. "Ready to eat?" She nodded, sitting down.

"I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Oscar smiled, taking a fork full and putting it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and hummed. "Wow. Okay, so this lasagna might be better than kitchen sex." Layna chuckled at him, taking a sip of her wine. "Seriously, sweetheart...this is so good."

"I'm glad you like it. It's my great grandma's recipe."

"Are you Italian?" he asked. Layna nodded. "Really?"

"I know," Layna sighed. "I look full-blooded Irish, right?" Oscar shrugged. "Well, I am Irish. From my mother's side. And Italian...from my father's side. And Scottish, too. I don't know which side that is. And French."

"I'm French, too!"

"You are?" 

"Yup. French, Cuban, and Guatemalan."

"That's a good combination, apparently," Layna said, smiling at him.

"So is yours," he replied, taking a bite of lasagna and moaning. "Ugh, so good." 

"Wait until you taste my apple pie," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Is that a euphemism?" he said, wiggling his back.

"No," she said with a laugh. "Remember I made pie?"

Oscar nodded. "I feel like you're going to undo all the work my trainer did and I'm going to get yelled at."

"No pie?" Layna pouted at him.

"Oh, no. I definitely want the pie. I want all the pie," he said, taking another big bite of lasagna. Layna threw her head back and laughed. "I'll just work harder at the gym when I get back to set."

"Me, too. I mean, work harder at the gym. Not the set. Cuz...yeah," she took a bite of lasagna.

"Do you go a lot? To the gym, I mean."

"Mmm hmm. Three times a week. I started going when..." she looked down, not wanting to say his name.

"When what?" Oscar asked, grabbing her hand.

"When I found out I was coming back to the city. I just couldn't come back the way I was..."

"The way you were?" Layna nodded. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after my accident...I got pretty depressed. And I couldn't walk for a while. So I just sat around and I ate...I ate a lot. I pretty much ate all the things I fantasized about eating when I was a ballerina. Because God knows I couldn't eat it then."

"I'm sure you were still beautiful," Oscar said, smiling at her.

"I wasn't," she said, shaking her head.

"I can't imagine a world where you aren't," he said, shrugging at her. Layna got up from the table, going into the other room. "Layna...baby?"

"I want to show you," she said. "Just so you can understand...we should know these things about each other."

"What things, sweetheart?" he asked. Layna held up her phone and his eyes got wide. It was a picture of herself from her birthday party the year before. She kept it to help motivate herself, vowing to never look like that again. 

"See? I was not beautiful."

"That's you?" he asked, pointing to the phone. She nodded. He looked closer. "You still look beautiful. Just a...bigger beautiful. But you don't look awful."

"You're sweet. You're lying, but you're sweet." She pulled the phone away and sat back down. "So now you see why I bust my ass at the gym. I met with a nutritionist and a trainer when I found out I was coming back here."

"How long ago was that picture taken?" Oscar asked.

"Almost a year ago," she said.

"Wow...well, you look amazing now, baby." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "I'm glad you showed me that."

"Why?"

"I feel like I know you better now. Hold on." He got up and went into the other room, coming back. He groaned.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Liar. Tell me." Oscar sighed. "Please, Oscar..."

"Liz...she's heard a few things already. And some friends are texting me, telling me what they've heard."

"Shit," she sighed, running her hand over her face. "I'm so-"

"Don't say it," he said, shaking his head. "Don't say sorry. I punched him. It's my fault."

"It is not!" Layna got up, walking over to Oscar. "What are they saying?"

"Can we just enjoy the rest of our dinner? Here," he pulled up a picture of himself with blue hair, wearing a basketball jersey and huge shorts. He looked pretty ridiculous, but Layna wasn't really paying attention. "This is what I wanted to show you."

"Oscar," she sighed, pushing his phone down. "What are they saying?"

"Please don't freak out." Layna crossed her arms. "He talked to the press...apparently."

"What? Fuck!" She ran her hand through her hair, pacing.  
"Baby, calm down." Oscar sighed, wrapping his hand around her arm and gently stopping her.

"What did he say?" Oscar frowned. "Tell me. Or I'll find out myself." 

"He said...that I stole you from him and used my fame to charm you." Layna's jaw dropped. "And that you'd been sleeping with me for months and that he only just found out so he confronted us. He said nothing about you already being broken up." With every word that came out of Oscar's mouth, Layna got more livid. She was so mad that she couldn't speak. "Baby," Oscar pulled her into his arms and Layna went, too paralyzed to hold him back. "Layna...it's okay." He rubbed her back, kissing her hair. "It's okay..."

"It's not," she finally said. That was all she could say. "He made you look horrible, Oscar."

"We know it's not true. And people who know me will know."

"But what about everyone else?"

"I don't care about what they think, Layna. If they believe that shit, then let them. But who knows if he even said that? The press make up what they want people to hear. You can't let it get to you." He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I know that's hard to do...but it comes with the job. And unfortunately, you're going to get talked about, too. And I'm sorry...I wish I could keep that from happening. I do. But I can't...and all I can do is tell you that in the end, it doesn't matter. What matters is you," he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, "and me," he kissed her nose, "and what we know." He kissed her mouth, so gently and tenderly that it gave her butterflies, which was a weird sensation considering how mad she was.

"You're right," she said, nodding at him. He nodded, brushing his hand over her cheek. "I know you're right. My heart knows that...but my brain may take a little while to adjust."

"I understand," he whispered, giving her another kiss. "Are we okay?" She nodded. "You sure?" She smiled at him, nodding again. "I'm so in love with you."

"I'm in love with you, too," she replied, kissing him. When she pulled away, he smiled at her and she smiled back. "Blue hair, huh?"

"Mmm hmm. That was when I was in one of many ska bands. I played a mean bass guitar."

"Ska? Like No Doubt?" Oscar shivered, grimacing. "No?"

"No," he laughed. "Like the Mighty Mighty Bosstones. And we were kinda punk, too. Like Primus." Layna shook her head, not having any idea who he was talking about. "You were probably too busy listening to Bach and stuff, huh?" She shoved at his chest, glaring at him. "Come here." He pulled her against him. "I would have gone crazy for you if I knew you as a teenager."

"Seriously?" She giggled and he smiled, nuzzling his nose against hers. "A blue haired ska punk rocker and a ballerina..."

"Think about how hot that could have been," he teased. Layna thought about it. Her mom would have hated it, which made her giggle.

"We'd make out under the bleachers. You'd teach me how to play the bass and I'd let you take a peak under my tutu..."

"Mmm hmm," he nodded, his breath hot on her neck. "I'd definitely want to see under that tutu..."

"I'd show you how flexible dancers are..." Oscar's grip on her tightened, his breathing getting sharper. "I'm still pretty flexible, you know..." She moved in for a kiss, but just before her lips touched his, she asked, "How's your lip?"

"It's better," he said quickly before pressing his lips against hers. His tongue teased her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth, he kissed her deeply, his tongue moving against hers in a way that made her forget about every bad thing that happened that night. She grabbed his neck, moaning into his mouth. He groaned, moving her back against the counter. His hands started unbuttoning her blouse as her hands moved under his shirt, reveling in the feel of his soft, heated skin. "I want you."

"You can have me," she said, smiling at him.

"Right here," he said, putting his hands on the counter on either side of her, locking her in. 

"Right here," she repeated, tugging at his shirt. The oven timer went off and Layna groaned, her head banging against Oscar's chest. "The pie."

"Right...the pie," he said with a little chuckle; moving back so Layna could get it out. 

"Phew...it's okay. It'll need some time to cool before we eat it."

"How much time?" Oscar asked, his eyes flickering.

"As much as you want," she said, grabbing him and kissing him hard. Oscar winced. "Shit, Oscar...I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said, kissing her back, his hands moving back to her blouse.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Honestly, I'm so horny that I don't care if you do," he said, his dark eyes making her weak in the knees.

"I'll be gentle," she said, kissing him.

"Don't be," he said, pulling her blouse off, revealing her thin white camisole. Underneath, her breasts were heaving, begging to escape from her satin bra. As if he knew, he pulled off her shirt. Layna pulled at his and he helped her take it off, throwing it to the floor. Within an instant, she was in his arms again, kissing him wildly everywhere her lips would reach. He made quick work out of getting her bra off and they moaned in unison when their skin touched. "Your body is so amazing," he breathed, pawing at her.

"You're amazing." The pants were next - Layna had never gotten naked so fast in her life. Soon, she was in just her white satin panties and Oscar was in just his boxers. "We're really doing this..."

"Don't you want to?"

"Oh, I do," she said, her hands moving to the top of her panties.

"Let me," he said, moving her hands out of the way and taking over. He pulled her panties down, kissing her as he went, taking a little extra time on her scar over her left knee. He looked up at her and she hooked her finger at him, motioning for him to come back up. "We're really doing this...."

"Mmm hmm," she said. "Where do you want me?" Without a word, he lifted her up on the counter. She gasped, giggling and wrapping her legs around him. The counter was the perfect height, and Layna felt his throbbing cock through his boxers. "Take. These. Off," she said, pushing at them. She unwrapped her legs and he did as she asked. She smiled as he moved back in between her legs, his tip teasing her wet folds. They moaned, kissing each other as she wrapped herself around him once more. 

"Baby...I've gotta get a condom." She shook her head, biting her lip and staring deep into his eyes. "No?"

"No," she replied. "I'm on the pill...and we're in a commited relationship. And I trust you."

"I trust you," he replied, his hand moving to her neck. "You're sure?"

"Yes," she breathed, nodding. "I need you." She moved her hand in between them, guiding him into her.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, his face buried in her neck.

"Yesss," she hissed, throwing her head back. Oscar pushed in further and she whimpered his name, clawing at his back.

 

"You're so...God, you're so wet," he groaned, pushing into her further.

"You make me wet," she said. She saw his eyes flicker. "So wet." She grabbed his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"You are absolutely fucking perfect," he growled, pulling back and slamming back into her. She gasped. "Too hard?" 

"No," she said, shaking her head before kissing him. "No. Perfect. Deeper."

"Deeper?" he asked. She nodded and he pushed almost all the way in, earning a louder moan from Layna. She threw her head back and he moved back, thrusting back into her again. 

"Oscar!" she gasped. He moved again, faster and faster with every thrust of his hips.

"Fuck, Layna," he growled, gripping the countertop.

"Oh my GOD," she cried out. Oscar buried his face in her chest, kissing her, licking her, sucking on her as he moved in and out. Layna's hands moved into his hair, tugging on him. "Your...oh God, your tongue...yes..." 

"Your pussy is fucking perfect," he groaned.

"Your cock," she moaned. "Oh...oh my God, your cock is so...soo..."

"Sooo?" he slowed down. 

"What are you doing? Don't you dare stop," she growled, digging her heal in his ass.

"Tell me," he teased, nipping at her chin.

"Tell you what?" she asked, staring at him as he slowly moved in and out. It almost felt better this way, but she wanted it rough and hard. She needed it. 

"Tell me how much you love my cock," he teased, kissing her, his teeth grazing along her lip before he gave her a little nip.

"Oh, God, Oscaarrrr," she sighed. 

"Tell me," he said, smiling against her lips. "Or I'll stop."

"You wouldn't," she dared. He stopped moving for a moment and she looked down. He looked down, too, moving his hips so he was deeper inside of her. "Wow..."

"Wow..." he said, nodding. He pulled out a little, both of them still looking. "This is...." he looked up into her eyes and she nodded, biting her lip. She moved her hand in between them and stroked the part of him that was exposed, feeling her wetness on him. "Holy shit, baby...."

"You're making me blush...." he looked at her and she shook her head, "down there..."

"I know," he nodded, his hand moving in between them. His thumb brushed over her clit and she gasped. "I love that blush..." He kept moving his thumb and Layna grabbed onto his shoulder. He was still watching them as he moved further inside of her. "This is so fucking hot. God, you're so sexy." 

"You're...soo...so..." she put her hand on his and he smiled, moving his thumb faster. "Yes. Faster." She grasped his shoulder. "Faster." He moved his hand away and Layna frowned, but when he gripped the counter and started thrusting into her, hard and fast, she forgot all about his thumb. She threw her arms back, supporting herself as he moved harder and faster inside of her. He was going so hard that if she didn't hold on, she was afraid she would fall. "I love your cock," she whimpered. "Oh, Godddd....I love it." 

"I'm coming," Oscar growled into her neck, gripping her hip. 

"Oh, God...Oscar. Oscar." She felt him star to spill inside of her for the first time, and it felt so good that she lost all control, coming undone. Her body shook and she flung her arms around him. "Oscar. Oscar. Oscar!"

"Yesss," he hissed, holding her in his arms, thrusting deep inside of her one last time before he stopped. Layna sat there, breathless, shaking from exertion. Oscar was leaning against her, his head on her shoulder. "That's a good way to work off dinner," he said. She giggled, burying her face in his neck. He laughed, rubbing her back. "I like you sweaty."

"I like you sweaty," she said, running her hand through his hair. "You look so fucking gorgeous right now that I want to do you all over again."

"Maybe after the pie," he said with a smile.

"Wait until you taste it," she said, running her finger along his lip. "It's almost as good as sex."

"I don't think anything is as good as sex with you," he said, hugging her. "But we'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Sweetheart, you did not oversell this pie," Oscar said with a mouthful. Layna chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the look on his face as he enjoyed his first bite. He looked damn good sitting on his kitchen floor in just his boxers. Layna insisted on putting on at least a little bit of clothes before they enjoyed their dessert, but Oscar managed to talk her down to putting on just her panties. If it had been any other man, she would never have agreed to it. But there was something about the way Oscar looked at her with those deep, dark, sparkling eyes that made her feel so comfortable in her own skin. She never thought she would feel that way again. Even though on the outside she looked much better now, her insides still felt messed up, and Oscar was untangling that mess day by day.

"I'm glad you like it," she replied, running her hand through his curls. He hummed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the cabinet.

"So good," he said, opening his eyes and looking at her as she took her first bite. She closed her eyes, licking her lips and humming in agreement. "You know what would make it even better, though?" She looked at him and he smiled a wicked smile, his eyes twinkling. "Whipped cream."

"I got some today. It's in the fridge."

"Say no more." Oscar got up, went to the fridge and retrieved the can. He sat next to her again, this time closer. The warmth of his body was intoxicating to Layna. She leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing him in. "Want some?" he said, shaking the can.

"Mmm. Yes, please." She held her plate out and he shook his head. "Why not?" 

"Not there," he replied, spraying a line of whipped cream on his neck. "Here."

"Oh. I see." Layna leaned in, putting her hand on Oscar's chest for support. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest and it made her heart flutter in return. Her bare breasts pressed against him. She could feel her nipples tighten at the mere touch of his skin. Slowly, she licked the cream off of his neck.

"How's it taste?" he asked, looking over at her. The lust in his eyes made her quiver.

"Delicious," she replied, licking her lips. She took a bite of pie and smiled at him, grabbing the can. "Your turn." She shook the can and moved her hair back over her other shoulder before spraying a line along her collarbone. Oscar's smile widened and he leaned over, licking her so slowly. Layna gulped and Oscar chuckled, grabbing the can back. "I like this game," Layna said, nibbling on her lip.

"Where should I put it next?" he asked.

"Surprise me," Layna said. Oscar wiggled his eyebrows. He put an X right in the middle of his chest. "X marks the spot." Oscar nodded and Layna leaned in, licking him. He groaned, his hand moving into her hair, holding her to him. Once all the cream was gone, she sat up straight and held her hand out. "Hand it over." He did as she asked before taking another big bite of pie. "Where should I put it?"

"Have you ever seen the movie Varsity Blues?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well...there's a scene where the girl makes a whipped cream bikini..."

"Oh, you mean...." her hand caressed her nipple and Oscar gulped, his eyes getting wide. "I see," she said with a giggle. "Well, in that case..." she put a dab on her nose and smiled at him.

"That's not fair," he pouted.

"Sure it is," she giggled. "There are no rules to this game."

"Well, I feel like there are...and you're breaking them."

"You don't want any more whipped cream?" she asked, taking her finger and wiping the cream off the tip of her nose. "More for me." She was about to put it in her mouth when Oscar grabbed her hand, pulling her finger to his mouth. Layna's jaw dropped as he slowly and seductively licked it off her finger, his eyes never leaving hers. "Oscar," she breathed.

"Yes?" he asked, licking his lips before snatching the can from her. She pouted and he chuckled, spraying his nipples. Layna shook her head, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "C'mon, woman. Lick it up." Layna leaned into him, placing her hand high up on his thigh, she blinked her eyes, smiling at him. Just before her lips touched his, she uttered,

"Say 'please'." Oscar leaned in for a kiss and she put her finger on his lips, shaking her head. "Say it, or no more cream for you."

"Please," he said against her finger. Layna smiled, kissing his cheek. She moved her hand further up his thigh and he breathed in sharply, his body tensing.

"Relax, baby," she cooed, kissing down his neck as her hand moved just the teensiest bit closer to the part of him she was desperate to touch. Her lips reached his chest and when she licked his nipple, he let out a soft moan, grabbing the back of her head again. Layna smiled, licking him again. She hadn't ever kissed or licked him there before, but by his reaction he really, really enjoyed it. She got curious and when she moved over to the other nipple, she gently grazed it with her teeth.

"Layna," he growled, his hand gripping her hair.

"You like that?" she asked.

"Mmm hmmm." She looked up at him and he brushed her hair back, looking down into her eyes. The look he gave her made her breath catch in her chest. How could one man be that handsome and sexy and adorable at the same time? She couldn't believe she had him. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how good you taste," she replied, licking his nipple again before sitting back up beside him. "Almost as good as the pie."

"Almost, hmm?" he chuckled, taking a forkful of pie and feeding it to her. She nodded. "Well..." he shook the can again.

"My turn," Layna said, reaching for the can. Oscar laughed, holding it out of her reach. When she pouted, he shook his head at her.

"You think that sexy little pout is going to make me cave? Uh-uh, sweetheart. I'm not done with this yet." He grabbed Layna's hand and moved it out of the way, spraying her nipple with the cream and leaning in to lick it up before she even had a chance to protest - not that she would. What woman in their right mind would stop a gorgeous man - a man they loved - from doing such a thing? She gasped, drowning in the exquisite sensation of the cold cream mixed with the heat of his mouth. It was almost more than she could bare. He licked his lips. "You taste better than the pie." He sprayed her other nipple, leaning in and licking it up. "I think I want seconds."

"Greedy," she giggled, her voice shaking as she tried to compose herself. He was being strong in the face of temptation, so she would be, too.

"You don't want me to?" he asked, pouting at her.

"If you think that pout is going to make me cave...then you're definitely right. Spray me." He chuckled, spraying more this time and taking his sweet time licking it up, his hand moving around her waist to her back, holding her to him. "Oscar," she sighed, putting the plate down and moving her hands through his hair. She felt his teeth graze her and she gasped.

"Too much?" he asked, looking up at her. She shook her head and he smiled, his lips brushing over her nipple. She shivered and he pulled her closer. "You're so sensitive, aren't you?"

"For you, I am," she said with a nod. 

"Just for me?" he asked, kissing her neck, his tongue teasing her heated skin. She nodded, moving her hands down his back. "I adore you, Layna." He kissed her and she moaned into his kiss, her lips tasting him, mixed with the pie and the whipped cream. As he kissed her, she reached for the can of cream. He caught her just before she sprayed him. "You think kissing is going to distract me from a sneak attack?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you're taking about," Layna said, batting her lashes and brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Uh huh...well...." he sprayed a huge pile of whipped cream in his hand and Layna gasped, sliding away from him.

"You wouldn't..." she dared. He looked like a lion about to pounce, getting on his knees and sliding closer to her.

"You don't think so?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Layna bit her lip, shaking her head. Oscar grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. She gasped. "Where do you want me to put it?" he asked.

"How about...." she grabbed his hand and ran it down her chest and stomach, "...is this acceptable?"

"Fuck yeah, it is," he growled, gently lowering her on her back and licking every inch of cream off her body. 

"Oscar," Layna gasped, grasping at the back of his head when his tongue moved into her belly button.

"Mmmm," he hummed.

"You're making me so wet," she gasped, arching her back as he dragged his tongue up her stomach. Without a word, he moved his hand inside of her panties. Layna gasped.

"You're right," he whispered. His fingers teased her, brushing over her clit. She shivered and he snickered at her, his teeth grazing her nipple.

"Oscar!" He smiled, pulling his hand out of her panties. "Why did you stop?"

"We're all sticky...I think we need a bath."

"A-a bath?" Layna asked. Oscar nodded, sitting up and helping her sit up. "Together?"

"No, I’ll take one first," he joked. "Yes, together. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah...I've just never done that."

"Ever?" he asked. She shook her head and he stood up, taking her hands and helping her stand. "Well, that's changing. Right now."

"You are such a tease. You know that?"

"Teasing is fun," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. She moved close to him, her hand moving over his boxers, grasping him. He tensed up and she smiled at him, nodding. The look on his face almost made her want to keep going, but he was right - teasing was fun.

"You're right...it is," she said, letting go of him and running down the hall. 

Oscar drew the bath and Layna went into her luggage, which she had yet to unpack, to find her bubble bath, a hair clip, and her loufa. After a bit of searching, she got what she was looking for and went back into the bathroom to join Oscar, walking in just as he was taking off his boxers. Layna smiled when she saw that he was still hard. "Did you find them?" he asked.

"Yup," she said, opening the bottle and pouring it in. Instantly, the water started to bubble.

"That smells fantastic." As Layna was putting her hair up in the clip, Oscar moved up behind her, his body gently pressing against hers. His hands moved to her shoulders, rubbing gently. "It smells like you."

"It's lavender," she said, looking back at him over her shoulder. He leaned in, kissing her. She gave him a soft kiss back before pushing her panties down. When she stood back up, she felt his hard-on press against her butt and a jolt of excitement moved through her. 

"Bath time," he whispered against her neck. She nodded and he held his hand out, helping her into the clawfoot tub. He got in after her, sitting down against the side of the tub. Layna moved down in between his legs and he groaned, pulling her tight against him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Your chest is sticky, Oscar."

"Maybe you should wash me, then," he said, his voice low and raspy. Layna nodded, squeezing the loufa under the water. "Come here." Oscar pulled her onto his lap. 

"Close your eyes," Layna cooed.

"I want to look at you," he said, his eyes moving down her body, stopping at her breasts that were covered in bubbles. "So sexy," he murmured, his hand moving under the water to cup her breast. Layna shook her head, pulling his hand off. "Lay-" she stopped him with her lips. It was a quick kiss and he sighed when she left him, "na."

"It's time for your wash," she said, rubbing the loufa against his chest. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" he asked. Layna leaned in and his hand moved to her again, but she pulled it back. 

"Temptation," she replied.

"Baby, you're sitting on me, wet and completely naked. I'm definitely tempted."

"Close your eyes," she said, her tone more commanding. Oscar smiled at her, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. She couldn't help but kiss him. "Relax," she whispered. He moved his hands over the sides of the tub, his body doing as she asked. "Good." Slowly, she moved the loufa over his shoulders and down his arms, back up and over his neck and down his chest. She followed her hand's movements, reveling in the beauty of his dark, wet skin. He was so handsome and he loved her so fiercely that it made her feel ferocious. "Does this feel good?" she asked, her lips pressed to his ear.

"Yes," he replied, his Adam's apple jumping in his throat. She loved driving him crazy.

"Good," she replied, moving the loufa down under the water and over his stomach. She accidentally brushed the tip of his penis and his body jerked. Layna giggled, her teeth nibbling on his ear. "Oopsies." Suddenly, Oscar grabbed her, pulling her against him. "Oscar!"

"I think I'm clean now," he replied, giving her a mind-numbing kiss. She was completely taken aback by it and when she opened her eyes, she felt dizzy. "Your turn, dirty girl."

"Yes...I am dirty," she replied. Oscar nodded and widened his legs for her to move back in between them, her back to his chest. 

"Mmmm hmm," he hummed, the vibration in his chest moving through her. "Lean back...relax." She did as he said, resting her head on his shoulder. He took the loufa from her, gently moving it over her shoulders and down her arms. His pace was agonizingly slow, and Layna loved every moment of it.

"I didn't get any whipped cream-,"

"Shhh," he interrupted, his lips pressing against her neck. "Let me." She nodded and he continued bathing her, the loufa moving down to her stomach and up over her ribs until finally he got to her breasts. Layna breathed in a sharp breath and she felt Oscar's lips smiling against her shoulder, his free hand moving to her hip, slowly down over her thigh.

"Oscar," she whispered.

"Mmm hmm?" he asked, his hand moving to her inner thigh. She gulped and he chuckled.

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"So much," he replied, dropping the loufa and gently squeezing her breast. She gasped and he chuckled again, his laugh low and raspy. She lifted her head, looking back at him. "You're loving it, too...right?"

"Yes," she replied, lifting her hand to his cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. "Yes," she said again, kissing him harder. He winced and she pulled back. "Oh, baby...your cut." Her thumb grazed his wound and he shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said, giving her a small smile. "Kiss me."

"I don't want to make it worse," she replied. Oscar shook his head, moving in for a kiss.

"You won't," he breathed before pressing his lips gently to hers. She sighed into his mouth, her hand moving to his neck. She turned slightly and he pulled away. "No, stay like this," he said, pulling her against him. "Just like this." He moved his hand down her stomach and in between her legs, gently palming her. Layna gasped and he smiled, looking down into her eyes. "You remember I was a bass player?" She nodded. "Well...do you know how good bass players are with their fingers?" he asked. She shook her head and he smiled, moving two fingers into her folds. She whimpered, her hand reaching back to grasp at his neck. Oscar chuckled, his lips grazing her ear before he whispered, "You're about to find out."

"I'm," she gulped and he smiled, kissing her neck, "I'm excited to learn."

"Good." He started slow, his fingers exploring her for the first time. "You have such a beautiful body, Layna." His free hand moved up her cheek, gently pulling her in for a kiss. His fingers moved over a particularly sensitive area and she whimpered into his mouth. He smiled against her lips, his hand moving down to her breast, brushing the bubbles away so he could see her pink nipples harden under his touch. "I love how you respond to my touch. You feel so amazing." He moved his fingers inside of her and she jerked up against him, earning a moan from his lips. He moved his fingers slowly in and out and Layna moved her hips, grinding her ass against his cock. "Layna," he growled, his grip on her breast tightening. She gasped, leaning her head back against him so her lips grazed his jaw.

"So good," she whimpered, her hand moving into his curls. "You're so...so good."

"I'm not even close to being done, sweetheart," he replied, removing his fingers from her. She whimpered and he chuckled, pressing his fingers to her clit. She shuddered when he started to move his fingers in slow circles.

"Oh, fuck," she groaned. She gripped his curls and he gripped her tighter, her hips grinding against him hard enough to make the water start to ripple.

"Layna, baby...shhh," he said, moving his hand down to her hip and stopping her from moving.

"I....I can't...."

"Stay still," he whispered, gripping at her hip. "Or you'll make me lose control." She looked up into his eyes and she knew she had to try to keep still. This was about her now - not him. He wanted nothing but to make her feel pleasure. He pulled her in for a quick kiss before she moved her back against him again, trying her best to keep still while his fingers drove her insane.

"Ohhhh, Oscar," she sighed, arching her back. The bubbles tickled her breasts and she shivered when her nipple felt the steamy air hit it. His hand moved over her breast, his fingers teasing her nipple the way his other ones were teasing her further south, moving faster and faster. "Oh my God. Oscar! Oscar!"

"Are you going to come for me?"

"Yessss," she hissed, her hips bucking up. "I'm coming. I'm coming. Oh, Oscar!" She gripped the back of his head as he sucked on her neck, his fingers moving rapidly over her clit. Her entire body shook. "Oh...oh...." she put her hand on his, stopping him. If his fingers moved over her again she would shatter. "That's good, baby," she said breathlessly, caressing his arm. 

"I love watching you come," he said, his hand that was on her breast gently brushing over her cheek. "This blush comes over your whole body and your eyes....God, they look like emeralds."

"You're...very talented...with those fingers."

"Yeah?" he asked. 

"You're talented with everything. You blow my mind." She gave him a kiss. "And speaking of blowing...I'm getting pruny."

"What does blowing have to do with getting pruny?" Oscar asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Well, I'm getting pruny so we should get out of the tub. And when we get out and dry off, we're going to get into bed and I'm going to give you a blow job." Oscar's jaw dropped and Layna giggled. "Come on, Mr. Bassman."

"Right away, Red."

By the time Layna was done with him, it was barely 8 and much too early for bed, but that didn't stop them from getting into their PJs. Layna put on her tiny pink cotton shorts and a black tank top, forgoing the bra (this made Oscar very happy). Oscar put on a white v-neck and plaid blue boxers. All of their evening actives had worn them out, so they climbed into bed. Oscar pulled her into his arms.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Oscar asked, caressing Layna's arm. She shook her head, gazing at him. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Mmm hmm," she said.

"Which one?" he asked. She smiled at him, cuddling against him. "Hmm?"

"Star Wars?" she asked, afraid he was going to say no.

"You want to watch Star Wars?" he asked, chuckling. She nodded. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I think so..."

"Alright," he said, his smile growing when he saw hers. "But we're doing it the right way."

"What's the right way?" she asked, sitting up in the bed. Oscar joined her. The excitement on his face was infectious.

"Well, you have to do 4-7, then...if you must...1-3."

"That makes sense," Layna joked, shaking her head.

"It will," he said, caressing her cheek. "Aw, my sweet little Layna...so clueless in the ways of the Force."

"Teach me?" she asked, giving him a sweet smile. He nodded and she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Let's go watch it in the living room - I've got surround sound in there."

"Mmkay," she said, climbing out of bed and walking down the hall with him, holding his hand.

"Take a seat. I'll get it set up. Do you want any popcorn or anything?"

"Oh, no," she sighed, patting her tummy. "Too stuffed from all the pie and whipped cream." 

"Okay, now before you watch this," he said as he put the movie in, "you have to understand it was made in 1977, so just keep that thought in the back of your mind."

"Okay," she said with a nod. Oscar moved to sit beside her and he put his arm around her, pulling her into his side. Oscar chuckled and Layna looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just watch." The 20th Century Fox logo went away and the screen lit up with the blue words that Layna had heard before – ‘A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away....’ and suddenly, without any warning, the music blasted. Layna jumped, grasping Oscar's arm. He threw his head back and laughed.

"You knew that was coming, didn't you?" He nodded and she slapped his chest playfully.

"Come here," he laughed, pulling her into him again. "You gotta read the scroll." 

"Well...I'm interested," she said as the scroll disappeared and the darkness of space took over the screen.

"There's Vader," Oscar said. Layna looked up at him and smiled. He looked like a kid in a candy store. 

"You are so adorable."

"What? Shhh. Watch the movie. Oh, there's princess Leia."

"What is she the princess of?"

"Alderaan," he said. "She's not a princess anymore, though. Or at least she doesn't like to be called that."

"Huh?"

"You'll see," he said, kissing her cheek. "Watch."

"I'm trying to," she giggled, elbowing Oscar in the ribs.

"Hey!" 

"Shush," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"This is so fantastic," she said when they got to the cantina scene. "Hello. Who. Is. That?" She pointed at the screen.

"Han Solo," Oscar replied.

"Yum-my."

"Uh huh," Oscar said. Layna looked up at him - he was frowning.

"Aw, baby, you're still the hottest dude in the galaxy." She patted his cheek and he smiled at her. "Love you."

"Love you, too." 

"HANS BACK!" Layna exclaimed as the Millennium Falcon came zooming onto the screen during the final battle. "Yes!" 

"Yes, he is," Oscar said with a laugh. 

"DO IT, LUKE!" Layna yelled, pumping her fist in the air as Luke took his final shot. "YES! He did it!"

"Yeah, he did," Oscar chuckled. "You are way too cute."

"Holy crap! Buh-bye, Death Star!" She stopped when she saw Oscar staring at her. "What?"

"I really love you so much right now, it's ridiculous."

"Yeah?" she asked. He nodded, leaning in to kiss her. Just as she was about to kiss him, Layna turned her attention back to the screen. "Calling it now - Han and Leia are totally going to get it on."

"You think so, huh?" Oscar said, his grin taking over his whole face. 

"What?" Layna asked. "Wait, no. Don't say anything." 

"I won't," he said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the couch.

"They all got medals? Awesome!"

"You know, this scene was filmed in Guatemala."

"No way, really?"

"Mmm hmm. My character is from there. That was my idea." 

"Really?" she replied, smiling at him.

"Yeah. I mentioned it enough times that they wrote it into a comic."

"You're in comics?" The look on her face must have been hilarious, because Oscar busted up laughing.

"That's really cool." The credits started to roll and Layna burst into applause.

"Wow."

"So...you liked it?"

"Liked it?" I can't believe I spent almost 30 years without Star Wars in my life."

"Good," he said, smiling at her. "I had a feeling there was a Star Wars nerd somewhere in there."

"You've turned me," she said, leaning into him, "to the Dark Side."

"Oh, I hope not. Cuz, you see, I'm a good guy." He puffed out his chest proudly.

"Are you with the rebellion then?"

"The resistance," he replied.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You'll see...we have to keep watching."

"Can we?!"

"Right now?" he asked, chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"Mmm hmm. I wanna watch another."

"Sweetheart, it's getting kinda late."

"So? I don't have to work tomorrow. It's my one weekend off this month. Let's watch another." She leaned up against him, giving him puppy dog eyes and pouting at him. "Pretty please?"

"One more," he said. Layna pumped her fist and he laughed at her. "I've created a monster."

"You love it," she said, tickling his stomach. He chuckled and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"I do."

During Empire Strikes Back, Layna kept noticing Oscar gazing at her. "Aren't you going to watch the movie?" she asked.

"I know it like the back of my hand. I'm having more fun watching you watch it," he said, kissing her cheek. "Your reactions are priceless."

"I see. OH, DAMN! I told you! I called it!" she exclaimed, pointing at the screen when Leia and Han kissed.

"You're very smart, sweetheart," he said, giving her a kiss.

"Stop it," she said, pushing him away. "No kissing. Movie time."

"Alright, then," he said with a chuckle.

"I knew that!" she said when Vader said he was Luke's father. "I totally knew that!"

"Baby, everyone knows that," Oscar replied. Layna gave him the stink eye. "Love you."

"Uh huh," she said. "Oh crap...he fell. But isn't he in the next one?"

"Keep watching." 

Layna's jaw dropped with Leia kissed Luke. "But aren't they...?"

"They don't know that yet."

"Still...ew." Oscar chuckled at her, pulling her into his side and hugging her, his lips pressing against her forehead. "Aw, man...it's over."

"What did you think?"

"Well...I think I like the first one better."

"Me, too."

"Can we watch the next one tomorrow?"

"Sure, baby," he said, caressing her hair. "But I can barely keep my eyes open now."

"Let's go to sleep," she said.

"That sounds wonderful."

And it was wonderful, until Layna woke Oscar up. She was tossing and turning, mumbling. "Don't. Don't touch him. I can't....no...please, stop," she whimpered.

"Layna," he said, shaking her. She shook her head. "Layna, baby, wake up." He shook her a little harder and her eyes few open. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Oscar?" she blinked. She reached for him, pulling him down and hugging him so tight he almost couldn't breath.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he said, rolling them over so she was laying on top of him. He rubbed her back, his lips pressing to her forehead. "It was just a bad dream."

"It was awful," she said, looking up into his eyes.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She shook her head and he brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Please, Layna...if you don't you know I'll come up with something worse in my head."

"I don't think so - It was awful."

"Tell me, sweetheart," he said softly, holding her in his arms.

"Everyone was there. You, me...everyone at the bar. And Mark. And April. And Ted. And Mark and April and Ted teamed up and started spreading horrible lies about you. And they said the only way they would stop was if I did a dance-off with April. And I couldn't. And then Mark said he was going to ruin you if I didn't do it...so I did...or at least I tried to..." she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes, but she was so mad that they did. She wiped them off. 

"Sweetheart..." Oscar put his hand under her chin, pulling it up gently to meet his gaze. "It's okay..."

"I know," she replied, kissing him. She could taste the salt from her tears in her lips. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Waking you," she replied. Oscar sighed, his hand caressing her cheek as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"It's alright. Today was...stressful. And then it was...hot." He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile back. He was right...it was hot. "Like...really hot. Definitely the best non-sex I've ever had."

"Yeah, that was nice...it was a good distraction."

"It was more than a distraction," he replied, kissing her. "You make me so happy. I've never been this happy, Layna."

"Neither have I. But...I'm scared."

"We can get through whatever comes our way. You know that, right? We just have to rely on each other and trust each other and we'll be fine."

"I know," she whispered, smiling up at him. "I love you very much."

"I love you, too. Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"I think so," she replied. He gave her a kiss and she snuggled against him. "Goodnight, Oscar."

"Goodnight, Layna."

The rest of the night was dreamless, or at least nightmareless. Layna woke up with Oscar by her side, holding onto her like a little boy holding onto a teddy bear with his arm and leg draped over her. Layna looked at him and he looked so adorable; she completely forgot about her nightmare. As if he could sense her watching him, Oscar opened his eyes, smiling at her. "Morning."

"Morning," she replied. "Want some breakfast? I can whip something up real quick. But then I want to unpack some of my stuff. If that's okay?" She sat up, brushing her hair back.

"Oh wow." Oscar snickered at her.

"What?" she asked, looking down at him. 

"Um...I'm pretty sure I gave you a hickey."

"What?" she asked, rubbing her neck. "Really?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, sitting up in the bed.

"When?"

"I think...when I was giving you an orgasm." Layna's cheeks turned pink. "In the bath."

"Oh. Right. Then."

"Mmm hmm," he hummed, leaning in to kiss over the hickey. "I can't remember the last time I gave someone a hickey."

"I can't remember the last time I had one," she chuckled.

"We're like horny teenagers."

"We really are," she laughed.

"I kinda love that about us."

"Me, too." She gave him a quick kiss and he pulled her down onto the bed, kissing her so passionately she almost forgot about the rumble in her stomach. "Breakfast?" she said against his lips. He pulled back, smiling down at her.

"You can get started unpacking and I'll make breakfast."

"You'll make breakfast?" she said, her eyes widening in surprise.

"I make a mean omelette," he said, giving her a wink. 

"Sounds yummy." He gave her a kiss and climbed out of bed.

"It is. And pretty healthy, too. My trainer gave me the recipe."

"Your trainer?"

"Yeah...sometimes I work out."

"You mean you aren't just naturally delicious?" she asked, kissing him teasingly. "Yum."

"Don't tease or I'll never let you leave this room."

"Don't tempt me," she warned.

"I'll call you when it's ready."

He was right - he did make a mean omelette. After breakfast, he helped her put away the rest of her clothes. He graciously gave her half of his closet and drawer space, which he insisted upon. He volunteered to put away her bras and panties, but she wouldn't let him. When he protested, she said she wanted to keep them a surprise. He reluctantly agreed, although she could tell he liked the element of surprise. He was helping her in the closet when he came along a dress she hadn't worn in a long time. "Wow...this is pretty," he said, holding up her yellow and white cotton and lace sundress.

"I don't think yellow is your color, baby," she teased.

"You don't think so?" he said, holding it up against him. She laughed and he chuckled. "I bet this looks great on you."

"It did," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Did?" he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, I can't wear that anymore."

"What? Why? It's not too small for you."

"It's not that," she said, looking down at her knee. "Although, honestly...it may not fit me anymore. I haven't tried it on."

"You won't wear it because of your scar?" Oscar asked. Layna nodded. "Sweetheart, your scar isn't that noticeable." She glared at him. "Honestly, when people look at you, the last thing they're going to look at is your knee. You've got all of this going on," he gestured to her face. "And that," he said, motioning to her chest.

"Oscar," she said, shaking her head and sighing. "I just...don't feel comfortable showing it."

"You know, I never realized that you never show it in public until just now. You always look so beautiful that I didn't even think about it. But...I really think you should try this on." He held it out to her and she shook her head, pushing it down. "Layna...for me?"

"Just for you?"

"Just for me," he said, nodding. She sighed, grabbing it. She stared at him. "What are you waiting for?"

"Go away," she said, shooing him.

"Layna, I've seen you naked. A lot."

"If it doesn't fit, I don’t want you to be here to see me try and squeeze into it," she replied, pushing at him. "Now, go."

"Fine," he groaned, walking out of the closet. "I'll be on the bed." 

A few minutes later, the door to the closet opened at Layna walked out, holding her breath until she heard Oscar's reaction. "Wow..." he sighed. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. The dress was definitely tighter than it used to be, but it fit and it made her breasts look fantastic. The hem ended just above her knee, though, and she felt very uneasy about that. But the way Oscar was looking at her made it all fall away. "Turn around for me." She did as he asked. "Come here." He held his hand out to her and when she took it, he pulled her into his lap, his hand moving over her knee. "You look gorgeous in this dress, Layna."

"Really?"

"Yes," he replied, caressing her knee. "And I highly, highly doubt that anyone will be staring at your scar, when there are so many beautiful things to look at. This color looks so good on you." His fingers brushed over the lace that covered her chest. "And you know how I feel about the lace..."

"I know," she said, leaning into him.

"You should wear this when we go out."

"Go out?" she asked. "When are we going out?"

"Well, my buddy Pedro just texted me this morning asking if I was in town. He wants to go out to dinner with some friends on Wednesday night. So I said we would go."

"Oh. Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, after what happened yesterday...doesn't Liz want you to lay low?"

"It's a few days away. And we can't just stay in the apartment hiding. Although, if I had to hide with anyone..." his eyes moved down to her chest and she nudged him. "Anyway...I think it'll be fun. Plus, we haven't been on a date yet. So I was thinking this could be our first one...kinda. Even though it's more like a friends hang out thing. Very casual."

"I dunno..."

"Layna," he sighed, his hand gently moving up and down her knee, "you know that what happened yesterday can't dictate how we live, right? Stuff like that...well, it hasn't happened before but I suppose it was bound to. People love controversy. And drama. And we can't let it get to us. We just have to try to be normal."

"But your job isn't normal."

"No...but I am....you know that."

"You're not normal," she said, shaking her head. Oscar's brow furrowed and she smiled at him, caressing his cheek. "You're so far above normal. You're sensational, Oscar." She leaned in and kissed him and he hugged her to him. When she pulled away, she caressed his bruised lip. "How is your lip?"

"Fine," he said, shrugging.

"Will you get in trouble when you go back to set like that?"

"Well, I don't shoot again until Monday...so I'm sure it'll be better by then. And they can just put some make-up on it. It'll be fine. Now...will you go out with me on Wednesday?"

"Yes," she said, smiling at him. He squeezed her and she giggled.

"Will you wear this dress?"

"I don't know..."

"What if I persuade you?" he asked, moving his hand up her dress. Layna giggled, pushing his hand off.

"I don't think so..."

"Oh, I do," he replied, kissing her neck. "You look so good, baby. Please wear it."

"I'll think about it."

"I'll take it."

"Can we watch Star Wars now?" 

"Of course," he said with a chuckle. Layna clapped, giving him a kiss and hopping off of his lap. "Meet me in the living room in five." She gave him a salute and he chuckled at her.

"Okay...that was definitely my favorite," she said after the credits rolled on Return of the Jedi. "Luke was a badass!"

"Yeah, he was," Oscar said with a laugh. "That's my favorite one, too. It's the first one I ever saw. You still jumped at the beginning, though."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for the music," she said, shaking her head. Oscar chuckled, pulling her into him and kissing her hair. "So...yours is next, right?"

"Well, technically, episodes 1 through 3 came out next."

"But they're prequels. And you said they aren't great."

"I mean, they're alright...but they're not anything compared to the original trilogy."

"Or yours," she said. He smiled. "I want to see it."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal..."

"Okkkayyy," she said cautiously.

"I will watch episode seven with you if you let me watch one of your dancing performances."

"No," Layna said, shaking her head. "Absolutely not."

"Why not? It's only fair - you watch me, I watch you."

"No, it's not the same."

"How?" he asked.

"Because you're proud of what you do - and it's amazing."

"Are you telling me that you aren't proud of your dancing, Layna? Because I know that's not true - you wouldn't have done it for so long if you weren't proud."

"I can't watch those anymore, Oscar," she said, getting up off the couch. 

"Layna..."

"I just can't. Okay?"

"Have you watched them at all since your accident?" She shook her head. "Then how do you know you can't?"

"If something happened to you and you couldn't act anymore...would you want to watch any of your movies?"

"I...."

"Exactly. It's painful, Oscar."

"Then why do you still have them?" he asked. She hated that question because she really, honestly, truly had no idea why she still had them. She just couldn't throw them away. She tried to - several times - but she couldn't do it. "Sweetheart..." he stood up, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry...I don't want you to be upset."

"Then don't make me watch it," she replied.

"What if I watched it without you? Would that be okay?" 

"Please don't," she pleaded, staring up at him. "Please."

"I won't," he replied, brushing his hand over her hair. "I promise. I'm sorry...I didn't realize it would upset you so much." He held her close. "We can watch the movie."

"We don't have to, if it makes you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't," he replied, caressing her back. "I'm really proud of it, actually. I want you to see it. I just wanted to see a part of you, too." Layna's heart sank. She should let him watch - she almost wanted to - but she just couldn't...not yet. "But it's okay. You can show me when you're ready." She looked up into his eyes. "Okay?" 

"Okay."

Oscar put the movie in and sat next to Layna. "Ya know...this is the first time I've watched it since the premiere."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I usually don't watch my movies more than once or twice. I tend to get overly critical if I see it too much."

"Everything I've seen you in has been wonderful," she said, patting his knee. "You're wonderful. HOLY SHIT THE MUSIC AGAIN!" she exclaimed as the music started. Oscar roared with laughter and she hit his chest. "Shut it."

"Sorry," he laughed. "Most Daring Pilot," he said pointing to himself.

"You?" she asked. He nodded. "I can see it." She rested her head on his shoulder, but when he came on screen she sat up. "Wow..."

"What?" he asked.

"That guy is really sexy." He nudged her. "I'm not joking - way sexier than Han Solo."

"I wouldn't go that far," he chuckled.

"Shhh," she said, pushing her finger to his lips. "He's talking. Hey, it's the orange and white ball thingy!" Oscar chuckled and she smiled at him. "Oh, no...oh, that guy is a jerk - I can tell," she said with Kylo Ren came on the screen. She laughed when Poe made fun of his mask, and tensed up when Ren tortured Poe. "He's okay, right? I mean, you're okay...he's okay."

"Watch," he said, kissing her cheek. She smiled up at him then watched the rest of the movie, completely enthralled by it. She didn't cry when Poe 'died', because she knew he was shooting the next movie so he couldn't be dead, but when Han died, she cried and Oscar hugged her. "It's okay..."

"Pause the movie."

"What? Why?" He paused it. "What's up?"

"Is he not dead?" Oscar smiled, zipping his lips and throwing away the key. "Not cool. You have to tell me."

"I don't," he said, shaking his head.

"What if I withhold sex until you do?"

"You wouldn't!" Layna looked at Oscar for a moment and shook her head.

"You're right. I can't. You're too sexy. But...I will get it out of you. Someday."

"You'll find out when you see it," he replied. 

"But, baby..." she pressed her body up against him and looked up at him through her lashes, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Not gonna work, sweetheart," he said, giving her a kiss. "Although you are tempting...but I will not be swayed."

"If only I had the Force."

"If only," he chuckled, starting the movie back up. "Now, watch this...I'm about to kick some ass."

"You kicked some major ass," she said as the credits rolled. "I changed my mind. That one is my favorite - and not just because my insanely hot, talented boyfriend is in it."

"Yeah?" he asked. 

"Mmm hmm. That was really fantastic. I want episode 8 like...yesterday."

"Well, maybe you'll get a glimpse if you come visit me on set."

"You mean next month?" Oscar nodded. "You want me to come?"

"If you can, yeah. I don't think I can be apart from you for a whole month."

"I don't think so, either..." she leaned in, giving him a kiss. "Oscar?"

"Yeah?"

"I..." Layna felt her cheeks get hot as she looked up at him.

"What, baby?" Oscar asked, caressing her neck.

"Can we...."

"Can we...?" he asked, giving her a kiss. She kissed him back, grabbing him by the neck and licking his lips. He pulled her close, his tongue moving into her mouth, wrestling with hers.

"I want you," she said when she had a moment to breathe. His eyes flickered.

"You want me?" he asked, his tongue teasing at her bottom lip. She nodded, pulling him in for another sultry kiss.

"I want you."

"Me, or Poe?" he asked, smirking at her.

"You," she whispered, tugging on his shirt. "Although...I do like that orange jumpsuit."

"Maybe I'll be wearing it when you come visit me," he teased. "And maybe we can fool around in my trailer."

"Oooo...I like the sound of that."

"Speaking of sounds...I wanna hear you scream my name again," he murmured as he kissed back to her ear.

"Oscar," she gasped.

"Mmm hmm. Like that, only louder." He grasped her neck, pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss that made her dizzy.

"Take me to bed."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, giving her a salute before scooping her up in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Do you have to go to work?" Oscar whined. He held her close - so close she could barely breathe. This would not be bad way to go.

"Oscar," she gasped. "Air."

"Oh," he said with a nervous chuckle, letting go of her. "Sorry, baby." His sheepish smile made her heart flutter in her chest.

"You are way too cute...you know that?" She caressed his cheek and he nodded.

"I know."

"Of course you do," she giggled. "I've really gotta go." She reached for the door and he scooped her up in his arms, giving her one of those dizzying kisses. When he pulled away, she shook her head to focus and he chuckled at her. "Okay....I'm going now."

"Maybe I'll stop by later?" he asked, nuzzling her nose. 

"As long as you don't distract me," she said through gritted teeth, squeezing his ass.

"Oooo." His eyes flickered and he moved his hands over her ass, giving it a squeeze.

"Oscar," she warned.

"You did it first." He gave her a quick kiss and patted her bum. "Go on, now."

"See you later maybe?"

"Definitely," he said with a nod. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Since it was a Monday, work was rather slow. There were no acts scheduled to perform, but the house band was going to do a few sets later on in the night. Layna tried to distract herself from thinking about Oscar, but she couldn't hide her smile. Or her hickey, apparently. 

"Well, you look happy," Rita observed, coming up to the bar. "Can you get me four Bud Lights?" 

"Sure," Layna replied, grabbing the drinks and putting them on her tray.

"Sooo....how is Mr. Movie Star?" she asked.

"What?" Layna gawked at her. "How did you....?"

"Kathy," they said in unison. Layna should have known.

"Oh, she's gonna get it."

"Why? Is it supposed to be a secret? Because...it's really not. I mean...it's kinda out there now." Layna knew exactly what she was talking about. "I'm sure Mark had it coming to him."

"He did," Layna replied, frowning.

"We both know Oscar is a great guy. Everyone who knows him knows that. None of us are phased by it, and you shouldn't be either."

"I know. He's an amazing guy. He was only trying to defend me," she said, looking up at Rita, who gave her a warm smile. Layna had never seen Rita smile warmly in the short time she'd known her - it was slightly off-putting, but comforting at the same time. 

"I better get these customer's their drinks before they throw a hissy fit."

"Good idea."

"Nice hickey, by the way," Rita said, winking at her as she walked away. Layna gasped, moving her hair over her neck to cover it up. She would have to get Oscar back for that.

A few hours into her shift it started getting slightly busy, which put Layna at ease. She hated having nothing to do. She was taking a drink order when she saw Oscar come in. He was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt and he looked so handsome that Layna's breath caught in her chest when she saw him. Their eyes locked and he gave her a little wave, walking down the steps and over to the bar. He sat in the same chair he occupied the night they met.

"Rum and Coke, coming right up," she said to the gentlemen in front of her. The guy shot her a smile and she smiled back as she got his drink ready.

"Thank you," he replied. "You know...I usually don't do this. But I've just gotta say - you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

"Oh," Layna felt her cheeks get hot. "Thank you. That's very sweet."

"Do you wear contacts or are they really that green?"

"I don't wear contacts," she replied. "Enjoy your drink." She started walking down to her boyfriend when the guy called after her.

"What's your name?" he asked. She looked at Oscar and he smiled at her. He didn't seem annoyed or angry or jealous. In fact, his smile was almost mischievous...like he was enjoying it. Layna found that most amusing.

Layna turned back to the customer, smiling at him. "It's Layna."

"That name is almost as pretty as you are," the guy said, winking at her. His wink did absolutely nothing for her.

"Oh, thanks," she said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Is that...sorry...but is that a hickey?" the guy asked. Layna heard Oscar snickering from the end of the bar.

"Oh...yeah. My boyfriend thought he was being funny."

"Of course you have a boyfriend," he sighed. "You're way too gorgeous not to."

"That's very sweet," she replied. Thankfully, another customer was signaling her for a drink. "Sorry...back to work." She shrugged and the guy nodded, taking a swig of his drink.

"Here you go, sir," Layna said to Oscar, putting a beer down in front of him.

"Thanks, gorgeous," he said, winking at her. "Sir, huh?" His brow rose in amusement. "I think I like that..."

 

"I'm sure you do," she said, leaning against the bar. "You thought that was pretty funny back there, huh?"

"What? Noooo..." Oscar shook his head, pushing himself closer to her by his elbows. Layna leaned in without even realizing she was doing it - just like she did that first night. He was like a tractor beam of hotness with those eyes of his. And that smile. And that perfect stubble.

"You definitely did," she replied, her gaze darting down to his lips. His cut was starting to look better already, thank God.

"I'm just happy to have such a gorgeous girlfriend," he said, closing the gap between them. Layna pulled back and he frowned.

"Not while I'm working," she whispered, rubbing his arm. He sighed, nodding and sitting back on his chair. "I should have put make-up on this thing," she said, motioning to her hickey.

"Why? It's a work of art. I'm very proud of it." He winked at her and she shook her head, nibbling on her lower lip. He smiled at her, licking his lip. Tease.

"Do want anything to eat? I could have the kitchen whip you up something."

"I would love a burger. And fries."

"Where does it all go?" she asked, shaking her head at him.

"Oh, I'm hitting the gym hard tomorrow. We can go together, if you want."

"Maybe...although Kathy may get jealous."

"Let her," he said, waving it off.

"Hey, Rita!" Layna exclaimed from the other end of the bar. Rita's eyes lit up when she saw Oscar. She came over to them, wrapping her arm around him.

"It doesn't look all that bad," she said, gesturing towards his lip.

"Oh...right," Oscar murmured.

"Can you get a burger and fries?" Layna asked her.

"Sure thing. Everything on it?" she asked Oscar. He nodded. "Coming right up."

Oscar sat, ate, and drank while Layna worked. They would talk when she had a moment, but mostly he just watched her. If it were anyone else, Layna would be weirded out, but she liked knowing his eyes were on her. 

When it was break time, they went back into the break room together. Layna ate her salad while they sat on the couch talking. Layna sat sideways, her legs draped over Oscar's lap. He absent-mindedly caressed her legs as they talked. "So...do you get hit on often?"

"I...." Layna wasn't sure how to respond. Having such a jealous ex made her wary about this kind of thing.

"I don't mind. I mean, you work in a bar and you're stunning, so it kind of comes with the territory," he clarified. "I'm just curious."

"It's happened more here than it used to back in Washington."

"You worked at a restaurant there, right?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm." She took a bite of salad and washed it down with some water. "Mostly families...so that would have been awkward if I got hit on there."

"I bet," he chuckled. "You know...if you hadn't been so upset the night we met, I would have hit on you."

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Oh God, yeah. Although, I think I would have been a little bit smoother than Mr. Rum and Coke."

"Try me," Layna challenged, staring him down.

"You want me to hit on you?" he laughed. She nodded. "But...I've got you already."

"So? I wanna see what you got, Mr. Isaac," she teased, swinging her legs off of him and moving right beside him so their arms were touching.

"You know my real last name is Hernandez. Hernandez Estrada, techincally, but my brother and sister go by Hernandez..."

"I know," she said with a nod. His eyes widened in surprise. "Thanks, IMDb," she said, giving him a thumbs up. He threw his head back and laughed.

"You know, I think anyone can write on that thing. Kinda like Wikipedia...what else did IMDb tell you about me?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Mr. Hernandez," she said, leaning into him and kissing his cheek. "What would you say to get me into bed?"

"Who says I wanted to get you into bed?" Oscar said, feigning shock. "I could have just wanted your number so I could take you out for a nice steak dinner."

"Uh huh..."

"Yeah, okay...I wanted to have my wicked way with you..." He cuddled her close, nuzzling her neck.

"C'mon, then," she said, nudging him off of her. "Woo me."

"Woo you?" Oscar laughed. Layna nodded slowly, her eyes gazing into his. "Okay....well..." He looked her up and down.

"Leering would get you nowhere," she said. She wasn't being completely honest. The way he was looking at her...it could melt her panties off if he did it long enough.

"I'm not leering," he said, turning his body towards hers. "I'm appreciating."

"I see," she said, nodding at him.

"Well, you know your eyes are gorgeous," he brushed his fingers over the tops of her cheeks. "Everyone who sees them knows that - so I wouldn't bring that up. And your hair..." he moved his hand over it, "that color is so vibrant and sexy and I know for a fact you're a natural redhead..." his eyes flickered down and she felt her cheeks turn pink. "So I wouldn't bring that up, either." Layna found herself getting pulled into him again. "Hmmm..." he hummed, rubbing his chin. Layna held her breath, wondering what he would say. "I'd have to ask you if you like bananas..."

"What? Why?" Layna asked, giggling at him.

"Because I find you a-peeling." Layna stared at him for a moment before she busted out laughing.

"Are you serious?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"What?" he laughed, smiling at her. "It's a good icebreaker."

"That was seriously the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." She put her hand on his chest and shoved him playfully, still laughing at him.

"Oh no...there's way worse," he said with a laugh. "But I made you smile and laugh...and that was exactly what I wanted."

"Is it?" she asked. He nodded, leaning into her.

"Because the sound of your laughter...and that smile...they're intoxicating," he said softly. He brought his hand to her chin, gently brushing his thumb across her bottom lip. His eyes followed his movements before meeting her eyes again. "And I want to keep seeing this smile. Every day. For the rest of my life." Oscar licked his lip and he ever-so-slightly leaned in, his eyes sparkling. Layna's breath caught in her chest and Oscar smiled at her. "That got you...didn't it?" 

"You jerk!" She slapped his arm and he grabbed her, pulling her in for a kiss. She protested at first, but his lips were just so damn sexy. She hummed against him and his grip on her tightened, his tongue moving into her mouth slowly, teasingly. Her alarm went off and he pulled away. "Back to work," she sighed, getting up. Oscar stood up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You know I meant every word, right?" he asked. She turned in his arms and he gazed at her, brushing her hair back. "You know that..."

"Yes," she said with a tiny nod. "I know." She gave him a soft kiss, tugging on his shirt. "You don't have to stay, you know..."

"My buddy Bruce just texted me actually - he needs some help with some music. So I was going to go over to his place for a bit...if you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" she asked. He shrugged. "Go help Bruce."

"What time do you get off?"

"2," she replied.

"I'll come get you," he said, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After sleeping in a bit, Oscar and Layna decided to be good and go to the gym. Oscar's trainer was out of town, so they decided to just go to the gym Layna went to with Kathy. "I need to go to the gym with you more often," Oscar said as they met in the hall after changing into their workout clothes.

"Why's that?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Because you look great in spandex, baby," he replied, giving her butt a pat. 

"Oscar," she warned. He smiled at her, pulling her into his side and kissing her neck. Her hickey had faded some but it was still visible, especially with her hair up in a ponytail.

"I know," he sighed. "I'll be good. Don't be surprised if you catch me staring at you on the treadmill, though." He winked at her and she nudged him.

"I think I'll probably do some staring, myself," she said, checking him out. He was wearing a blue under armor shirt and black shorts and Layna thought he looked pretty sexy. She thought he would look sexy in a paper sack, though, so that wasn't saying much.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, flexing his arm. 

"Definitely," she said, trying to wink at him. He laughed and hugged her. "I'm working on it, okay?"

"It's helpless," he teased. "What are you going to do first?"

"Treadmill."

"So will I, then," he said with a smile.

"Gotta stretch first, though."

"Damn," he muttered, watching her spread her legs out wide and lay her torso flat on the matt. She pushed herself back up and reached up to the sky before moving over her left leg. When she sat back up again, she noticed Oscar staring at her.

"Can I help you?" she inquired, her brow raised.

"Nope. I'm good," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling at her. "Keep doing all that."

"Come stretch," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him down to the mat. "It's important."

"I can't stretch like that," he said with a laugh. "I'll pull my groin or something - and that would be bad for both of us."

"I'll help," she said, standing up and getting behind him. "Spread your legs out."

"That's what he said," he quipped. She groaned, rolling her eyes. He laughed, spreading his legs as wide as he could.

"That's pretty good, actually. Now, lean forward with your arms stretched in front of you." He did as she asked. "You can go further," she said, pushing gently on his back. He did, groaning. "Good. How does that feel?"

"It kinda hurts," he groaned.

"You can sit up." She patted his back and smiled at him. "Okay, next..."

Oscar groaned all through their stretches, which amused Layna. He was better than she thought he would be, which also amused her. They ran together and lifted weights together. Layna did spend a lot of that time staring at him during that part - he had the sexiest arms.

After their workout, they went their separate ways to shower and change. Layna got back in the light blue maxi-dress she was wearing and Oscar got back in his cargo shorts and plaid short-sleeved button up. "Hey there, beautiful," he said when she walked out of the women's locker room. "You up for some lunch? There's a great bistro on the other side of the park behind my building."

"I could eat," she said, smiling and grabbing his hand. On their walk, Layna noticed a few people noticing them, but nobody talked to them. Maybe they were afraid that Oscar would punch them, she thought. The thought made her sad, because she knew Oscar was the kindest man she'd ever met.

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"Mmm hmm," she said, looking over at him. "Just hungry."

"Good, cuz we're here. Hey, Hannah," he said to the girl at the front door.

"Oscar, good to see you," she said, giving him a hug. "Who's this?" Hannah seemed sweet, smiling a genuine smile at Layna.

"This is Layna - my girlfriend," Oscar said, putting his hand on the small of her back. They exchanged pleasantries and then Hannah showed them to a table on the patio facing the park. "Great place, huh?"

"It's beautiful," Layna replied.

"Hey, Oscar. How's it goin?" the waiter asked, smiling at him.

"Zach, buddy. Good to see ya." He shook Zach's hand and pointed to Layna. "This is Layna."

"Hi," she said, shaking Zach's hand.

"Hello," Zach said, beaming at her. He looked like a model - he was absolutely beautiful. He was prettier than Kathy, and that was saying something. He took their orders and they were alone again.

"So...tell me something," Oscar said.

"What?" she asked.

"Anything," he said, shrugging. "Tell me something about you. There's still a lot I don't know."

"I guess you're right...although it doesn't really feel that way."

"It doesn't," he said, putting his hand over hers. "Tell me about your parents."

"Okay," she nodded. "Well, my dad...didn't really exist. At least not to me."

"Oh...I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, waving it off. "From what I've heard about him, I'm better off not knowing."

"So your mom raised you, then?"

"Yeah, with my grandparents help. She was pretty young when she had me - she had just turned 20 when she got pregnant."

"Oh," Oscar said with a nod. "What is your mom's name?"

"Victoria," she replied.

"And what's she like?" Oscar asked, leaning back in his chair and smiling at her.

"Well, I'm sure you know what the term stage mom means?" He nodded. "She was like that." He made a face and she nodded. "Exactly. I definitely preferred it when my grandparents were around because she wasn't as bad - especially around my grandfather. He was awesome."

"Is he...?"

"He died when I was 8," she said, frowning. Oscar's hand was over hers again. "It's okay. I was glad I knew him."

"So, your mom pushed you..."

"Oh, yeah. I was in so many dance classes that I had to be homeschooled after a certain point. My only friends were dancers, and it pretty much stayed that way until college."

"Did you do more than just ballet?"

"Mmm hmm," she said with a nod. Their food came and the thanked Zach. Layna dug into her chicken caesar and Oscar took a bite out of his BLT.

"So, you were saying...about the different dances."

"When I was little I did jazz and tap and hip-hop and ballroom."

"Hip-hop?" Oscar chuckled. 

"Oh yeah, I did it all. But when it came time to focus on one, mom convinced me that ballet was the best for me."

"You didn't think so?" 

"If I could have, I would have gone into ballroom. Have you ever seen the movie Strictly Ballroom?" Oscar shook his head. "It was one of the few I watched growing up. Mom let me watch dancing movies, but not much else. Anyways...it's really good. I got my favorite song from that movie."

"What song is that?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps," she replied. 

"Who sings that?" 

"Doris Day."  
"Doris Day...like from the 50's?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded. "You'll have to play it for me sometime."

"I will," she replied.

"So, your mom chose ballet."

"Yeah, but she was right - that was what I was best at."

"You must have been, to get into Juilliard." Layna shrugged. "I wish I could see-"

"Tell me about your childhood," Layna interjected, hoping he would let her change the subject. Oscar shook his head and smiled at her. "Please?"

"Well...I grew up outside of Miami. One sister, Nicole, and one brother, Mike."

"I wanted a sister so bad," Layna sighed.

"You could have had mine," he said with a laugh. "She used to dress me up in women's clothing and make me play with her. That's probably where I got the acting bug."

"Women's clothing?" Layna giggled, almost choking on her salad. "That's hilarious. Is there photographic evidence?"

"I burned it," Oscar said, completely straight-faced. 

"I bet you were a naughty kid, huh?" she asked.

"I was an angel," Oscar said, touching his chest and smiling widely at her.

"I'm sure," she said with a nod.

"Alright...fine. I was a bit of a troublemaker."

"I can see it."

"They had to put me in the back of my class and put a partition around me so I wouldn't distract the other students." Layna laughed. "I'm being serious," he said with a chuckle. "And then I got expelled for petting some cows."

"What?!" Layna choked on her water and Oscar laughed.

"You okay, baby?" he asked, reaching over to pat her shoulder. She nodded, dabbing her mouth with her napkin.

"How does petting cows get you expelled?"

"Well, I jumped the fence at my school to go into the guy's field. And that was frowned upon, apparently. So I got sent to this Christian school. It was awful. There was no singing or dancing allowed."

"Like Footloose?" she asked. He smiled at her. "Dancing movie."

"Right," he said, nodding. "Just like Footloose. So I was miserable there, but then hurricane Andrew came and literally blew the school down."

"No way."

"Yes, way," Oscar replied. "So, then I got to go to an arts school and I loved it. I started taking guitar lessons and started acting in plays - I even wrote a musical about a platypus going Noah's arc."

"I definitely want to see photographic evidence of that," she quipped.

"I'm sure mom would love to show you," he replied.

"Are your parents still together?" Oscar shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said, shrugging. "It happens. Alot, sadly."

"It does," she replied.

"They're happier apart, which makes me happy, I guess. I don't see them as much as I'd like to."

"Are they still in Florida?" Oscar nodded. "I've never been there."

"I'll take you sometime," he said, smiling sweetly at her. "Wow."

"Wow, what?" she asked, looking behind her. She saw nothing. "What is it, Oscar?"

"Your hair...in this light, it looks like it's on fire."

"Oh." She smiled sheepishly, her hand moving over her hair.

"You are so stunning, Layna..." he moved his hand over hers again, his eyes staring into hers.

"I love you," she said softly, her thumb caressing his hand.

"I love you, too." He beamed at her. "You ready to go?" She nodded and he put his card in the folder with their bill.

"I can pay for mine," she said.

"I got it," he replied. Layna sighed. "Think of it as our first date."

"I thought our first date was going to be Wednesday night."

"Nah...this was it," he said, leaning over and giving her a kiss. "It feels like a date, doesn't it?" She smiled, nodding at him. "So it is, then."

"Okay," she said softly. "So what's Wednesday, then?"

"Our second date."

"This is moving too fast," she joked. 

"Wanna slow down?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her as they walked out of the restaurant. His hand gripped her waist and he smiled at her.

"Definitely not," she said, kissing him.

"Good, because I was thinking...I'd really like to screw your brains out before you go to work tonight." Layna gulped and he chuckled, hugging her to him. "What do you say?"

"I say..." She grabbed his hand and started running.

"Okay, then!"

Time was moving way too fast. Before she knew it, Wednesday night came and they were getting ready to go out to dinner with Oscar's friends. Oscar was waiting patiently in the living room, watching some TV while she got ready. She curled her hair in loose waves and put on some eyeliner and light red lip gloss. After a little arguing with herself, she decided to try the yellow dress on again. As she looked in the mirror she noticed the scar, but she noticed it every time she saw it - it was always there to her. Gulping, she turned to the side and looked at herself. Her hair was getting so long, hitting well passed the middle of her back. Her boobs looked good, too. Maybe the scar wasn't that noticeable....

She held her breath as she walked out into the living room, her eyes glued to the floor. "Layna....wow." Oscar stood up, walking over to her. Her eyes moved up his body, admiring the black button-up shirt and grey slacks he was wearing. He looked so sexy, and when her gaze finally met his she knew he was thinking the same thing about her. "You look amazing, sweetheart."

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Definitely," he replied, his hand moving to her neck and pulling her in for a soft, slow kiss. She blinked as he pulled away. "Do you feel okay, though? You look unsure about it."

"I haven't worn anything this short in four years," she said, shrugging at him. "I'm just...not used to it, I guess."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to," he said softly, his gentle eyes smiling at hers. "I want you to enjoy yourself tonight."

"I will," she said, bringing her hand to his chest and rubbing her thumb over the fabric of his shirt. "I'll be with you."

"You sure?" he asked, his hand moving down her shoulder. She nodded and he smiled. "Let's go."

It was their first time riding the subway together and Layna was not prepared for the staring and whispering of passerby. Oscar's cut on his lip was still there, although it was better, but she was sure people were talking about it. It didn't faze him, though. He just held onto Layna's hand as they walked, and wrapped his arm around her while they rode, smiling and chatting with her like nothing was happening.

"Hey, man," a guy said to him as they were getting off the subway. Oscar looked at him and the guy said, "You were awesome in X-men, dude."

"Oh. Thanks," Oscar said, nodding and smiling at the guy. "See? People are cool."

"You didn't see the two women staring at us on the subway. They gave me the stink-eye."

"Layna..."

"I gave it right back to them," she continued. Oscar's frown turned into a big smile and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

"My girl," he said proudly. "We're here." They walked into the crowded restaurant and the woman at the front greeted them with a smile. "We're meeting the rest of our party here. Pascal?"

"Marie, show them to 22," the woman said to the small waitress. When the waitress saw Oscar, her eyes got wide.

"F-follow me," she said, beginning her walk to the back corner. "H-here you go, Mr. Isaac."

"Thanks, Marie," he said, smiling at her sweetly. She turned beet-red. Layna smiled - she could relate. 

"Hermano!" A man called from the end of the table, getting up and coming over to them. Layna gasped when she saw his face. She knew him.

"Hermano!" Oscar exclaimed, hugging his friend.

"So good to see you, brother." Pedro smiled at Layna and she smiled back nervously. "This must be Layna." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. Oscar shook his head and laughed. "Oscar wasn't lying."

"A-about what?" she asked. She felt like that waitress felt around Oscar. She desperately tried to hide her inner Game of Thrones fangirl.

"Que bonita," he said to Oscar. Oscar said something to him and Spanish and Layna looked at him. She had never heard him speak in Spanish before. She liked it. A lot. Pedro just laughed and asked them to join them at the table.

"You didn't tell me you were friends with the Viper," Layna said through gritted teeth as they walked over to sit.

"The what?" Oscar laughed. "Oh...you watch Game of Thrones, huh?" She nodded. "Sorry, I didn't realize. Starstruck again, hmm?"

"No...." she blushed and he chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Oscar, you know Sarah," Pedro said, motioning to another actress Layna recognized from American Horror Story. Never in a million years would shehave imagined herself sitting at this table.

"Good to see you," Oscar said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"You look great," Sarah said with a smile. "Is this your lady?" Sarah smiled at her.

"This is Layna," Oscar said. Layna held out her hand and Sarah shook it.

"If I wasn't a taken lady," Sarah sighed. 

"Down, girl," Pedro teased. Sarah elbowed him.

"I'm being good!" she said with a laugh.

Pedro introduced them to his friend Will, whom Layna didn't recognize. Oscar obviously knew him, though, and they shared a friendly handshake. Will's girlfriend was there, too, and she looked like a model. Layna was pretty sure she'd seen her face on a billboard somewhere.

"Are we ready to order?" Their waiter asked.

"Ready?" Pedro asked. 

"You guys start," Oscar said, grabbing the menu. "What looks good, baby?" he asked her quietly as the others started to order. Since they were seated at a booth, Oscar took the opportunity to get close to her. He wrapped his arm around her, his thumb gently moving up and down her arm.

"Hmmm..." Layna rested her hand on his thigh and he smiled at her, his nose nuzzling her cheek. "Salmon?"

"I'm not a big fish guy," he said, making a face. "I think I'll get a steak."

"I love salmon," Layna replied. "I'm not a big steak girl."

"Well, then we won't have to worry about stealing each other's food," he said with a smile. The waiter cleared his throat and Oscar turned to him. "Oh, sorry. I'll have the steak. Medium-rare. With potatoes and whatever you have on draft."

"And for you, miss?" he asked.

"Salmon, please. Wood-fired. With green beans and a Long Island iced tea."

"I'll get those put in for you guys right away."

"Soooo, tell me, Layna," Pedro said with a smile. "How did you meet Oscar?"

"He came into the bar I work at one night," Layna replied. She thought about how weird it was hearing him talk without an accent. She hadn't seen him in anything other than Game of Thrones so she had no idea he sounded that way.

"She works at The Basement. Remember that place?"

"Oh, yeah," Pedro said with a knowing smile. "Good times. So, who asked who out?"

"Well..." Layna and Oscar looked at each other. "It's complicated."

"Doesn't seem like it," Sarah said with a smirk. 

"She was taken," Oscar said.

"And you stole her?" Pedro teased. He said something in Spanish and Oscar laughed, shaking his head.

"What did he say?" Layna asked Oscar.

"He called me a dirty scoundrel, basically," Oscar whispered. He said something back to Pedro in Spanish and Sarah groaned.

"Not all of us are bilingual, here," she said.

"I am," Will's girlfriend chimed in. Sarah glared at her. Obviously, she did not like her. Layna was very glad that the waiter arrived at that moment with their drinks.

"Thank God," Oscar whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"Well, you two look good together," Pedro said, raising his glass to Oscar. "Salud."

"Salud," Oscar replied before taking a drink. "That's good."

Dinner went well, despite Will's girlfriend chiming in every so often with a desperately witty remark. Layna found herself surprisingly at ease with Oscar's friends, because to him that's what they were - they weren't celebrities. Although try telling Will's girlfriend that she wasn't one and you'd get an earful - at least that's what Sarah said to her when they went to the bathroom together.

"Who's up for a trip to Monster?" Pedro asked as they walked outside after dinner.

"Oh, I dunno..." Oscar sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"What's Monster?" Layna asked.

"It's a club in the Village," Oscar replied.

"They make the best pina colada I've ever had," Sarah chimed in. "You guys have to come. It'll be fun! We can dance." Layna froze.

"You don't have to dance," he whispered in her ear, his hand soothing her. She relaxed under his touch, smiling up at him. "One drink?"

"Okay," she said, smiling up at him.

"Shall we walk? It's a gorgeous night and it's not too far," said Pedro.

"In these heels?" Will's girlfriend asked, her voice shrill and whiny. Pedro rolled his eyes. 

"I think we'll skip it," Will said. The look on his face said it all - the poor guy. 

"Well, you'll be missed," Sarah quipped. Layna choked on her laughter and Pedro smiled at her. 

They said their goodbyes to Will and his model and made their way to Monster. As they walked, Pedro pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Want one?" he asked Oscar. He nodded, grabbing a cigarette from Pedro and letting him light it for him. Layna felt sick. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"You smoke?" she asked, although obviously she knew the answer. She was in shock.

"Oooo..." Pedro said, "I'm going to go walk with Sarah." He ran away, catching up to Sarah as they walked a few steps ahead.

"Oscar..." she stared at him, then at the cigarette in his hand, then at him. "You smoke?" she asked again.

"Only recreationally," he said, taking a drag off the cigarette. "It's not a big deal, sweetheart."

"It is," she said, nodding.

"It's really not," he said, chuckling until he saw the look on her face.

"It. Is."

"Well, here," he sighed, throwing the cigarette on the ground and stomping on it. "There. Happy?" He seemed kind of annoyed, which annoyed Layna. She should have known this about him - why didn't she know this? And was it really recreational? She hadn't seen him smoke once in the few months that they'd known each other, but he really didn't have the opportunity to. He never left the bar whenever he was there with her, so she knew he wasn't doing it then. Maybe it was just an occasional thing. Still, she was upset. She just stood there, staring at the ground. "Layna...come on..."

"I really, really hate smoking," she said, unable to look at him. "Remember I told you about my grandfather...he died from lung cancer. He smoked a pack a day."

"I didn't know that," he said, stepping closer to her. "But I don't smoke that much, Layna..."

"It doesn't matter how much you do it, Oscar. Why would you want to do something that kills you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I....I dunno," he said. Layna looked up at him and he looked...ashamed? Good. He should, she thought. "Layna..." he put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would upset you so much."

"Well, it does," she said softly. "Please don't do it again."

"I won't," he said, leaning in for a kiss. She backed away. "Baby..." he sighed.

"You smell like cigarettes. Come on, we're losing them," she said, walking down the street to catch up with Pedro and Sarah.

"Are you not going to kiss me the whole night, then?" he asked. She shook her head. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," she said, glancing over at him.

"Well, okay, then...do you want to go home?"

"Nope. I need a drink. A pina colada sounds wonderful."

Monster was hopping for a Wednesday night. There was a band on stage playing Latin music and the dance floor was filled with people moving to the beat. Layna tried not to focus on it, ordering a pina colada and joining her new friends at the bar. She barely spoke to Oscar at all, still reeling from the revelation she had earlier. She struck up a conversation with Sarah, whom she found very interesting. "Looks like someone wants to dance with your man," she said to Layna as she started her second colada. She looked over and saw a scantily clad, beautiful woman with huge, fake tits fawning over Oscar.

"Come on. You look like you need to let loose," she heard the woman say. She was touching him. Layna took a big gulp of her drink. 

"I'm good," Oscar said, backing away from her. "Thanks."

"At least buy me a drink?" the woman said with a pout.

"I'll buy you one," Pedro chimed in. The woman saw him and smiled.

"Well, you're pretty, too. Hi...I'm Camille. Let's dance."

"Pedro," he said, taking her hand and walking with her to the dance floor.

"Go talk to him," Sarah said, nudging Layna. "He looks miserable." Layna sighed, taking her drink and walking over to her boyfriend.

"Well, she seemed lovely," she said, taking a seat next to Oscar at the bar.

"I'm sorry..." he said, turning his body towards her. 

"For what? She was like a cat in heat - there was no stopping her."

"Yeah," he chuckled nervously. "I mean, about the smoking. I honestly didn't even think about it. And it's never been a big deal to me. I rarely do it anymore. I'm really sorry, Layna." She nodded. "Okay?"

"Okay," she said. He smiled at her, caressing her knee. She looked down and smiled - she hadn't thought about her scar all night. And nobody had said anything, either. She was glad she wore the dress, if only because the way Oscar was looking at her made her feel wonderful. He made her feel wonderful all the time. He deserved a kiss for that. She leaned in, giving him a kiss.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss-"

"Shhh," she said, kissing him again. "I'm drunk and I want Oscar kisses."

"You can have as many as you want," he said, kissing her back.

"Say something to me in Spanish," she asked, moving her hand down his chest. She looked up into his eyes, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Really, Layna?" he asked, rolling his eyes at her.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, leaning in and brushing her lips over his jaw over to his ear. "I think it's sexy." She wrapped her arm around him and nibbled on his ear. 

"Tu besar es increible," he said into her ear.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Your kissing is incredible," he said, kissing her right below her ear. She grabbed him, kissing him. He hummed against her lips, wrapping his arm around her. His kiss, mixed with the effect of the delicious drinks she had been consuming, made her wish they weren't in public.

"Damn, you two, get a room," Sarah quipped. Layna buried her face in Oscar's neck and Oscar laughed, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. "I'm going to go call my girlfriend - you two are making me feel things."

"I'm feeling things, too," Oscar said in her ear. His voice was husky and rough and that mixed with the softness of his lips as they brushed against her cheek made her shudder. He leaned into her again, pressing his lips to her ear. "Baila conmigo."

"Mmm...what's that mean?" she asked.

"Dance with me," he said, looking into her eyes.

 

"What?" she asked, pulling back. "Why...why would you ask me that?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, c'mon..." he grabbed her hand and she pulled it away, stumbling off her stool. He grabbed her, steadying her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Just one dance, baby..."

"No. I can't believe you would ask me that."

"It's not like I'm asking you to do a pirouette or something. I just want to dance with my girlfriend. You can show me some of the ballroom moves. It's salsa...it's sexy."

"I don't dance, Oscar," she said. She could hear her voice shaking. She was drunk and moody and the cigarette thing had already thrown her for a loop and now this? He knew how she felt about this. "Did you think that you could get a few drinks in me, smile that sexy smile and I'd just forget about all of the pain?"

"Sweetheart..."

"Don't sweetheart, me," she said, holding her hand up to him. "I want to go home."

"We haven't even been here an hour, Layna. Come on..."

"Okay, fine. I'll go home. Why don’t you go find that woman who was all over you? I'm sure she'd love to dance with you." She started walking out and he grabbed her arm. She pulled out of his grasp. "Don't." She started walking again and Oscar followed.

"Layna, you're being ridiculous." 

"Excuse me? Screw you, Oscar." She threw him daggers, spinning around and walking right out the door. Oscar wasn't far behind.

"LAYNA!" She ignored him. He ran in front of her, stopping abruptly so she ran right into him. "Stop." His voice was remarkably calm. "Look at me."

"No," she said, staring down at their shoes.

"Layna...." She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her against his chest. The surprisingly cool air had sobered her up, and she felt embarrassed and mad and silly all at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"You know I can't dance, Oscar," she said, her arms still at her sides as he embraced her.

"I know you won't dance, Layna...there's a difference."

 

"I can't," she repeated, pulling away from him.

 

"You danced a little bit the morning after we finally got together. Remember? You didn't even realize it, but you were dancing and you were happy."

"That was different...."

"How?" he asked. "Dancing is part of who you are, Layna."

"Not anymore," she sighed. "Please, I don't want to talk about that part of my life."

 

"But you should talk about it, Layna," he sighed, pulling her into him and kissing her hair. "You should talk about it with someone who loves you and wants you to get over it."

"Get over it?" she said, glaring at him. She pushed herself out of his arms and he groaned, running his hand over his face.

"Not get over it. That's not what I mean. Jesus, I'm failing miserably here."

"Uh huh," she said, starting to walk again. 

"Layna, stop."

"I told you, I want to go home. I'm tired and I'm drunk and I don't feel good. You can stay."

"The hell I can!" He ran up to her again. "You are walking really fast. Can you slow down?" She shook her head. "Baby, come on. I just hate seeing you so upset about it all the time. Every time I met you, before we became...us...something that had to do with dancing upset you. I just want you to be able to think about it and be happy. That's all I want, Layna. Please, stop walking." She stopped. "I know it used to make you happy...I just want you to be happy, sweetheart. You know that." He came up behind her and she could feel the warmth of his body heating her skin. He was panting and she could feel his breath on her neck. "I love you."

"I..."

"Tell me you love me, too," he pleaded, his hands cautiously touching her shoulders.

"I do," she sighed. She was still angry with him, but she knew he meant well. And she knew he was right, even if she wasn't ready to admit that to herself yet. 

"Let me take you home. Okay?" His lips pressed against her hair and she nodded. 

They traveled home in silence, with the exception of Oscar telling her to be careful when she almost stepped in a puddle of unidentified liquid near the subway station. When they got home, Layna went into the bedroom without a word, closing the door. She took off her dress and threw it in the hamper before removing her make up and brushing her hair. She slipped on her black satin shorts and the matching camisole. 

When she walked out into the living room Oscar was sitting on the couch, leaning back against the side with his head in his hand. As if he could sense her, he looked up and his eyes brightened for a moment. "Hi," Layna said quietly, moving to sit beside him.

"Hi...do you...do you want me to sleep out here tonight?" he asked. His eyes looked so sad, and that made Layna feel even worse than she already did.

"No," she replied, turning to Oscar. She put her hand on his cheek, bringing his gaze to hers. "No...you don't have to do that."

"You know that I didn't mean-"

"I know," she interjected, her hand moving to his thigh. "I was just taken aback by it, I guess. And I've had a few drinks - I'm sure you know by now that I'm a bit of a lightweight." Oscar chuckled. "And I'm PMSing...and I've been told I can be rather bitchy when that happens." She looked at Oscar and he just sat there, probably too scared to say anything or even look at her. "So...I might have overreacted. But still...I'm not....I don't know if I'll ever be ready. You weren't there, Oscar. You have no idea how awful it was."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, pulling her into his arms and holding her. "I wish I had known you then."

"Why? I was even more fucked up than I am now."

"You aren't fucked up," he said, caressing her hair.

"I think I am...and I was worse, then. You wouldn't have liked me."

"I know for a fact that no matter what time I met you, I would still fall in love with you. I know it in my bones, Layna...." She looked up at him and he smiled at her, brushing her hair back. "If I was a little straight-edged punk with blue hair, or a...free-spirited aspiring actor, or even later...after all of the fame. I'd see what I see now - a beautiful, talented, strong, smart, sexy woman...a woman who is searching for something to make that spark light up inside of her again."

"You," she said, putting her hand on his chest and looking up into his eyes.

"Me what?" he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

"You're the spark," she whispered. Oscar's face completely transformed, his smile so wide that his eyes crinkled. He put his hand on her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. When he pulled away, Layna pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "I know you're trying to help. And I'll try to let you."

"That's all I'm asking for. I just want you to be happy."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. She felt him heave a sigh of relief, and she smiled, rubbing his back. "Can we go to sleep?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Sleep sounds good."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Soft lips brushed over Layna's lips as she slept. Rough stubble grazed her chin. She thought it must be a dream and she smiled in her sleep. She felt his lips again, pressing against hers with more conviction. She felt his hand brush over her neck, pulling her in for another. When her eyes fluttered open, she saw Oscar. He was leaning over her, his sleepy eyes smiling down at hers. The bed sheet fell down to his waist and the early sun slipping in through the blinds bathed him in a soft light. He was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen in her life. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her again. "You look so beautiful...and your lips..." he brushed his finger over her bottom lip. "They were begging to be kissed."

"You're apologizing for kissing me?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly pulling him in for another kiss.

"For waking you," he replied just before their lips met.

"It's not a bad way to be woken up." She deliberately took her time with him, kissing him slowly. She gently sucked on his bottom lip for a moment before opening her mouth to his. A soft, low moan escaped his lips and that sound made her quiver with longing. One hand moved into his hair while the other went down his back. He moved against her and she marveled at the fact that while his body was heavy on hers, it felt weightless, too. When his lips left hers, they both gasped for air.

"Wow..." Oscar's lips turned up into a gentle, sweet smile that made Layna's heart flutter. It wasn't his normal dazzling, eye-crinkling, movie star smile. It was a smile just for her.

"Are you going to tell me I'm an incredible kisser in Spanish again?" she asked, her hand moving over his shoulder and down his chest.

"You remember that?" he asked. She nodded. "Do you remember the Spanish?" She shook her head. "Repeat after me, k?" She nodded again, staring up at him. "Tu," he said, giving her a small kiss.

"Tu," she repeated, kissing him back.

"Besar," he said, kissing her again. 

"Besar," she repeated, returning his kiss.

"Es," he whispered. His voice made Layna shudder. She stared up at him. "Es," he repeated, his smile widening as he nuzzled her.

"Es," she repeated, blinking up at him. God, he was gorgeous. But she had to concentrate. He was teaching her.

"Increible," he said.

"Increible," Layna said. 

"Bueno," he chuckled, playfully brushing his finger over the tip of her nose.

"Good?" she asked. He nodded, his lips touching hers again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her chin - everywhere his lips could reach.

"Good," she sighed, moving her hand into his hair as he kissed down her neck. "I feel good."

"You do," he nodded, his hand moving down over her satin top. "I like these pjs."

"And I like yours," she said, moving her hand down his bare back.

"I'm not wearing any - just my boxers." He was still kissing her, like he couldn't get enough. 

"Exactly," she replied. She felt him smile against her skin. "What time is it?"

"Early," Oscar said. "I should have let you sleep, but I needed to kiss you." His lips lingered over hers as if he were about to kiss her. She looked up at him and he returned her gaze. The look in his eyes made her feel weak in the knees but still, at the same time, so powerful. He breathed her in, his lips curling into a soft smile. She felt as if he was going to make her beg for it. Kiss me, she thought. Please, kiss me. She arched her back, craning her neck so her lips grazed his before he pulled back.

"I need to kiss you," she whispered. He nodded, the backs of his fingers brushing unde her chin. "Kiss me." Finally, their lips touched again and it seemed to be worth the wait. His kiss was deep and passionate, but it was gentle. Usually when he kissed her she could feel the lust in his kiss, but now, laying there in bed after he held her all night, she could feel the love he had for her. There was no questioning how much he adored her. He didn't have to say it, but he did. 

"I love you, Layna."

"I love you, too, Oscar," she answered, her leg moving around his waist. His hand moved up her thigh. His movements were slow and gentle - he didn't paw her or grasp at her. He'd never touched her so sweetly. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"You are so soft." His lips brushed down her throat as Layna craned her neck, arching her back so he could kiss more of her. He did as she'd hoped, his mouth moving over the satin of her shirt. There was something about feeling his lips through that fabric that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She could feel her nipples harden as he kissed over them. She gulped and Oscar smiled, his hand slowly moving up her shirt, caressing her heated skin with his callused fingertips. He was turning her on so much that she could barely breathe. 

"Oscar," she gasped.

"Mmm hmm?" he hummed against the satin, his eyes looking up at her. The love in his eyes was almost enough to make her fall apart.

"Come here." She tugged on him and he obliged her, moving back up to her lips. Without any warning, Layna pushed Oscar over, moving on top of him.

"Whoa," he said, chuckling. She smiled, her hand moving to his neck, cupping his chiseled jaw as she kissed him. Slowly, she moved her body against his. She was glad to see that their kisses were having the same effect on him. He moaned into her lips. His arms wrapped around her and his hands caressed her back as she moved against him again. "Layna," he sighed, his head moving back against the pillow. She watched his Adam's apple move as he gulped and she brushed her lips over it before moving up to his jaw. 

"Yes?" she asked, her fingers ghosting over his nipple. His chest was heaving against hers.

"Baby, I..." he stopped when she started kissing down his chest.

"Mmm hmm?" she asked, humming against his skin.

"Oh, that feels good," he breathed, his hands moving into her hair.

"Good," she said, looking up into his eyes.

"Come here." She shook her head and his brow raised. Instead, she sat up on top of him. Without a word, she pulled her satin top off, shaking her head and letting her hair fall over her shoulders, covering her breasts. Oscar stared at her for a moment, his eyes flickering. He moved his hands over her so slowly that she almost stopped him and pounced. He moved her hair back, staring at her. "So stunning," he said before moving his hands up to her neck, gently pulling her down into a soft, sultry kiss. 

His skin was so warm and she was glad the satin was gone now - skin on skin was better. She wanted to feel more of him - she had to. She moved her body to his side and he groaned in protest, trying to move her back. "Shhh," she said, smiling into his kiss. When her hand moved down over his hip, tugging his boxers down, he stopped protesting. "Help me," she asked. He obliged, pulling his boxers down and kicking them off. "Help me get mine off, too?" She looked into his eyes and he nodded, his hand caressing her hip before pulling them down a little. His hand moved over her hipbone and she closed her eyes, reveling in his touch.

"No panties?" he asked. She shook her head slowly and his eyes flickered again.

"I like how the satin feels against me," she replied.

"I love how the satin feels against me," he said, pulling her against him. She moaned when she felt his erection against her. "But I want to feel you." He pulled her shorts down and she kicked them off. Oscar moved over her, lowering her on her back. "I want to make love to you."

"I want that, too." She wasn't sure how she managed to get those words out - she felt speechless. He smiled at her, caressing her face. Slowly, she widened her legs and he moved inside of her. He had never moved like that before. She grabbed onto his arm and he looked down at her, stopping halfway in.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I'm wonderful," she cooed, caressing his arm. "You feel wonderful."

"You feel perfect," he murmured against her lips. "You're beyond perfect." He moved into her further and she widened her legs more, taking him in. It still amazed her that he was able to get so deep without hurting her. "Oh, Layna." When he was all the way inside of her, he stopped and gazed down into her eyes. She smiled at him, caressing his face. 

"I adore you," she whispered, lifting her head to kiss him. He moved his hand behind her head, holding her there while he pulled back. She moved her hand down over his chest. He pushed in again, so slowly that she could feel every part of him. "Oscar," she sighed. He kept his pace, gazing into her eyes and kissing her over and over again. She moved against him and his kiss deepened as if his hunger for her became more ravenous. He moaned her name and she kissed him, her tongue teasing as he teased her with his slow, sensual movements. When she pulled away, he shook his head.

"Don't stop kissing me," he said breathlessly, his hips grinding into hers so perfectly that she had to close her eyes.

"Oh, Oscar," she gasped, throwing her head back.

"Layna," he whispered, pulling her in for a kiss. When his lips pressed against hers, she wondered why she had ever stopped kissing him. His lips were so full and soft and he tasted so wonderful. "I love you." 

"I love you," she whimpered, her hands moving into his hair. "I love you so much. You're so...soo...ohhhh..." he slowed down. "Don't stop," she gasped, her hands moving to his neck as she pulled him in for another kiss. "God, don't stop." He smiled, grinding his hips faster. She moved with him and the way they moved so perfectly together made it feel like they'd done this a thousand times. But it also felt like the first time. 

"I love you....oh, Layna. Layna." He buried his face in her neck, his hot breath sending a delightful shiver down her spine. He held her closer. "Layyynnnaaaa." His pace quickened -she knew that he was close. She was getting there, too, and when she moved her leg up around his waist she felt it start in her toes. It built up, getting stronger and moving faster as he moved with her. "Oh. Oh, baby..." he kissed her again and the way his tongue licked hers sent her over the edge. Her lips pressed against his as every part of her body hugged him. His body shook and she felt him spill inside of her. She opened her eyes and his fluttered open, gazing deep into hers as they came together. He pressed his forehead against hers, the look on his face pushing her even further over the edge. She grasped him and he smiled, grinding against her slowly.

"Oh, wow...wow...." she caressed his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "Wow," she murmured against his lips.

"Mmmm," he hummed, his lips gently sucking on her bottom lip for a moment before letting go. She held onto him so tight, sure she would fall apart if she let go. What he had just done to her completely destroyed her - she had never had someone touch her that way. Before him, she had been sure that sex that amazing didn't exist - especially romantic sex. But he proved her wrong. She was so, so wrong. He pulled out of her, rolling onto his back and pulling her against him. "Sweetheart," he whispered, brushing his hand over her hair.

"Oscar...that was so...so amazing." Every cell in her body was in sensory overload. She was shaking. She was breathless. She was the happiest she'd ever been in her life. Oscar held her closer and she was sure she could feel him shaking, too.

"How does it keep getting better every time?" he asked. "I mean, I'm sure last time was the best sex I've ever had. But this...this was even better."

"It was." Her lips brushed over his stubble. "It was the best. You are so wonderful." As she was coming down from her high, she realized how sleepy she still was. Moving down his body slightly, she rested her head on his chest. His heart was still beating wildly, and that made her smile. "Baby, what time is it?" She felt Oscar's body move under her as he craned his neck to check his clock.

"7," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"When did you wake me up?" she asked, cuddling against him. 

"Around 6, I think..." he said sleepily.

"Wow," she said, yawning.

"I know. I'm sorry." 

"I'm not. Best. Sex. Ever."

"It was," he said with a little chuckle. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Mkay." She closed her eyes and didn't open them until after 10.

Friday morning came much too fast. It was their last full day together until God knows when. She had talked to Pete briefly about getting time off to go visit Oscar and he said he'd look into it, but they had a lot of acts booked for the next few weeks. It didn't help matters that Helen had just retired and Gina, their newest bartender, decided after a week that it wasn't the job for her. Layna understood and she was grateful for the money. If she wanted to get her own place, she needed it. Although, Oscar's place was already starting to feel like home. She knew her way around the kitchen now, and she loved going out to the garden and having her morning coffee. She was sitting doing just that when Oscar came out, dressed in a nice blue v-neck and dark jeans. He had some meetings with a few theaters in the city about possible roles for their fall season. He was serious about being home in the fall.

"I'll be back soon," he said, giving her hair a kiss.

"Hold on," she said, standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a big kiss. He smiled at her. "Good luck."

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said, giving her a pat on the bum. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied, staring at him as the walked away. "Yum," she said to herself.

"What?" he asked, turning back around.

"What?"

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"Nope. I did not," she said, taking a sip of coffee. 

"Okay, then. See you in a bit." She waved at him and when he turned back around, she smiled into her coffee. 

Her smile was short lived, because when she went to the bathroom a few minutes later, she discovered that her period had arrived. That explained a lot - her PMSing and her knee acting up the day before made sense now, but she was sure it wasn't supposed to start until the next day. "Perfect timing," she groaned. It would come on her last night with Oscar. Thank God she had the night off - it would be her last one for a while. She had planned on having really hot goodbye sex, but now she knew her night would consist of her doubled over in pain with a heating pad on her back. When she was a dancer, her diet and the daily stress on her body made it so she never got her period. Now that it caught up with her, it was a horrid bitch. Her doctor said it was normal and put her on birth control to help it, but the pain was still pretty intense.

Layna looked everywhere for her heating pad but it was nowhere to be found. She groaned, realizing that she must have left it at Mark's. There was no getting it now. She would have to put on some real clothes and go down to the store to get one. She was changing when Oscar called. 

"Hey, baby," she said.

"Hello, beautiful. I'm on my way to The Public now."

"That was a fast meeting."

"Yeah...it was. They offered me Romeo in their modern adaptation of Romeo and Juliet."

"Ohhhh. Cool."

"I'm too old to play Romeo now, though, and it seemed like a rip off of Baz Lurhman's...so I turned it down. But I've worked with the Public before and they're doing The Taming of the Shrew, which I think could be fun. I haven't done many comedies."

"I don't know much about Shakespeare, but I'm sure you'll be amazing in anything you pick." A sharp pain shot through her lower back and she winced.

"Thanks, baby. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You don't sound fine. You sound like you’re in pain. What's wrong?"

"Well...I have some bad news."

"What is it? Are you okay? Is it your knee?"

"No," she said, smiling at his concern. "It's...my Aunt Flow."

"Your aunt? What? You didn't tell me about an Aunt Flow..."

"No," she sighed, shaking her head. "You know...I'm surfing the crimson wave."

"Baby, I'm not following you..."

"It's my time of the month," she said, closing her eyes.

"OH. Oh...."

"Yeah...I know. I'm mad about it, too."

"I'm not mad," he said. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because now we can't...ya know..."

"Oh. Why not? I mean...I don't mind."

"Oscar, really?"

"Yeah...I mean, it's our last night together. And that's never really bothered me. You haven't ever done that?"

"No." The thought of that made her uncomfortable. "I-I can't. I'll be in too much pain."

"Really? I'm sorry, sweetheart. What can I do? Do you need anything? I'll grab whatever you need on my way home. This meeting will probably be quick."

"I was just about to go out and grab myself a heating pad."

"I can do that for you. You get into bed and relax. I'll be home soon. Okay?"

"You don't have to do that, Oscar...I can do it. I'm changing now to go out."

"You sound like you're in agony, Layna. Please, put on some pajamas and get into bed. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I'm not in agony," she said. He was so dramatic sometimes. That made sense, though, she thought. "Oscar, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Of course I'm going to worry, Layna...I just have one stop to make before I grab you what you need and I'll be home. Is there anything else you need?"

"Some Midol?" she asked.

"That's the pain reliever stuff, right?" 

"Yeah...but I understand if you feel weird buying it. It's okay - I'll be fine with Advil."

"I'll get it. Get some rest. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

Over two hours later, Oscar ran into his room to find a sleeping Layna, curled up in the fetal position. When he sat on the bed beside her, her eyes sprang open. "I'm so sorry that I took so long. The meeting went longer than I thought." In his arms were a box of chocolates and a bouquet of fresh flowers.

"You got me flowers?" she asked, wincing as she sat up in the bed.

"Yeah," he said, shrugging. "I thought they might help...which I guess is stupid, now that I think about it."

"No," she said, reaching for his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "It's not. Thank you."

"I'm going to put these in water. Here," he said, handing her the chocolates.

"Now these...these will definitely help," she said with a smile. 

"And this, too," he said, taking the heating pad and Midol out of the bag that hung from his arm. "You should have seen the cashier's face when I bought these. It was pretty priceless."

"I'm sorry," Layna said, covering her mouth to hide her smile.

"He got it, though. We bonded over it."

"You bonded?" she asked, her brow raised in amusement. He nodded. "Alright, then. Thank you so much for getting all of this. You're the sweetest boyfriend ever." She kissed him again before he ran off to put the flowers away. When he got back, Layna was already digging through the chocolates with the heating pad warming up on her back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, rubbing her knee.

"Mad," she said, biting a chocolate rather aggressively. "Ooo. Orange cream. Yum." He chuckled at her and she glared at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"You are cute. And you look cute, too." He looked at her outfit - a lavender camisole with pink shorts that had lavender squirrels on scooters printed on them. "Are those squirrels on scooters?"

"Yup," she said, eating another chocolate. "Want one?" she asked, holding the box to him. He shook his head. "You sure? They're good."

"I'm sure," he said, chuckling at her. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Hmmmm....No. I don't think so. I am getting hungry though."

"Um, baby..." Oscar motioned down to the chocolates.

"These don't count."

"Right. So what do you want? Pickles? Ice cream?"

"I'm not pregnant," she said, shaking her head at him.

"Right. Good. I mean...not good. Just...yeah." He seemed frazzled.

"Pizza sounds good," she said, saving him from saying something stupid.

"I agree. What do you want on it?"

"Just pepperoni," she replied.

"That's it?" he asked, his face doing that cute scrunching up thing.

"Yeah...why? What do you like on yours?"

"Pineapple. Peppers. Onions."

"Gross." She stuck her tongue out and shook her head. Oscar laughed at her. "That's nasty."

"It's delicious." She stared at him. "Pepperoni it is." He went on his phone and ordered it. "So...while we're waiting for the pizza...I have something for you."

"More?" she asked, smiling at him. He nodded, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his wallet. Layna gave him a puzzled look when he handed her a credit card. "Uh...what is this?"

"I made you a co-signer on my account."

"You did what?" she asked, shaking her head to make sure her ears weren't plugged and she heard him right. She looked down at the card with her name on it. It was a black Amex - she could have never gotten one of these and Oscar probably knew that. She felt insulted that he would assume she needed his help. She wasn't a charity - she was his girlfriend. Did he really think this would make her happy? "What the hell would you do that for?"

"Well...I-I thought...I just didn't want you to worry about money."

"I don't," she said. "Well, I mean...yeah...sometimes, I do. But that's none of your business."

"Of course it is. Layna, you're my girlfriend."

"Yes. Your girlfriend. Not your charity." She pushed the card back in his hand. "I don't want it. I don't need it."

"Layna, I was just making sure that you would be okay. It's for my own peace of mind, really." He tried handing it back to her. "Please, take it."

"No," she said, crossing her arms. "I won't." She tried getting up but as soon as she left the heating pad and moved, it hurt too much.

"Baby, don't." Oscar put his hand on her shoulder and she pulled back.

"Don't," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. Just because I'm just a bartender doesn't mean I don't make a decent living. It's not Star Wars money, but it's not bad."

"I wasn't trying to say that it was, Layna." He groaned, running his hand over his face. "You know what? Fine. Don't take the card. I'm an asshole." He stood up. "A big asshole."

"You're not an asshole, Oscar. You just...act like one sometimes." She smiled at him, hoping he would smile back. He didn't, and she felt like crap for saying that to him. "I'm sorry. I'm pissed off. I'm moody and I hurt and I'm horny and I can't have sex with you on our last night together. And I'm really mad about that. Like really mad. If Aunt Flow was a person, I would punch her in her stupid ugly face." Oscar covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry," he said, waving his hand in front of his face, trying to stop. "I'm sorry. You're just so cute."

"I am not cute. I'm trying to be mad at you. Stop laughing!" She was holding back laughter - damn him and his infectious chuckling. "I'm angry, Oscar!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"Are you? For what?"

"For laughing?" She shook her head. "I'm not going to apologize for worrying about you, Layna. I want you to have this because I care about you."

"You know me...you know I'd never accept this. I love you, but doing something like that makes me feel kinda cheap."

"That wasn't my intention, Layna. You know me - you know that I would never intend to make you feel that way." His voice sounded pained, and that made her feel a twinge of guilt for berating him. "What about when you need to fly out to visit me?"

"I have savings."

"I don't want you to pay for it, Layna. You're being ridiculous, now."

"Oscar..."

"I'm leaving it here. You don't have to use it, but know it's there, okay?" She sighed, shaking her head and looking up at the ceiling. "Okay." He stood up and walked over to the dresser, putting it on top. "Don't argue with me about it." He was so serious and he looked a little mad. He also looked really hot. Damn, there was the horniness again. 

"But-"

"Layna," he said. God, he was hot when he was mad. He was really hot. All the time. And he was so good in bed. Fuck, she wanted him. And she wanted pizza. But she wanted him more. 

"Okay," she said, biting her lip and staring at him as he walked back over to sit next to her.

"What?"

"What?" she asked, shaking her head. "Huh?"

"I didn't say anything," he replied, scooting closer to her. "You're leering, you know. You can't be mad at me one minute then looking like you want to pounce on me the next."

"Sweetie," she sighed. "You just described PMSing, which is exactly what I'm doing. So yes, I can." She leaned into him, looking up at him through her lashes. "You know you look sexy when you're mad."

"So do you," he said, rubbing her thigh, "and it pisses me off."

"Same," she replied. They were about to kiss when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here," he sighed. "You want to eat in here?"

"No, I'll come out," she said, trying to get up. "The Midol is starting to kick in."

"Stay." He leaned over her and gave her a kiss. "I'll be right back. You want a beer?"

"Water," she replied. He nodded and the doorbell rang again. "Better hurry."

A few minutes later, he came in with the box of pizza, a cup of water and a beer under his arm. "You don't mind if I have one, do you?" She shook her head. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," she said. 

"I put Strictly Ballroom in my Netflix queue. Want to see that?" She shook her head, giving him a look. "Okay...no dancing movies. Got it. What do you want to see?"

"Show me your favorite movie," she said. 

"Dog Day Afternoon?" 

"No idea what that is," she said, giggling. 

"Oh, sweetheart...really?" She shook her head. "Pacino?" She shrugged. "Attica! Attica! Attica!" he chanted, pumping his fist in the air. She shrugged again. "Oh, I have so much to teach you."

"I'm a good student," she said, taking a bite of pizza. "Put the movie in."

"Okay." Oscar put the movie in and they sat, enjoying their pizza and watching. Once they were done eating, Layna moved so her head was at the foot of the bed and she was laying on her stomach with the heating pad on her back. Oscar sat up by the pillows, pulling her feet into his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Rubbing your feet." She was about to protest - she still felt like she had ugly ballerina feet - but his hands felt so good that she decided to stay silent. 

"That's nice," she sighed, laying her head on the pillow. Every once in a while Layna could hear Oscar saying the lines along with the actors. She looked back at him and he smiled, blushing.

"Sorry."

"I don't mind," she said, turning back to the movie. Oscar held her feet in his lap for the rest of the movie, mindlessly caressing her. He had no idea how nice it felt, or what he was doing to her libido. The movie was so good that it almost distracted her from it - almost. "That was really good."

"You're not just saying that because it's my favorite?" Layna shook her head. "Good, I'm glad." Oscar moved to lay beside her. "How are you feeling? Is the Midol helping?" He brushed his hands over her back and she nodded. "Good." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Want to watch another?" 

"Okay." She welcomed the distraction, especially because Oscar looked so fucking hot laying beside her.

"You pick," he said, giving her the remote. "You can make your own profile on my Netflix if you want to. And before you ask - no, it doesn't cost extra." She glared at him. "Love you."

"Uh huh." She scrolled through the movies on his queue. "Jerry Maguire. I remember this one."

"Great movie. Want to watch it?"

"Sure," she said, pressing play. 

"I'm going to get into my PJs," Oscar said, jumping off the bed and taking his shirt off. Layna groaned. "What's wrong?"

"That," she said, motioning to his bare chest. "Stop." She covered her eyes.

"Baby, come on..." he chuckled at her. "This is turning you on?"

"Your face turns me on," she replied, looking at him. "Stop being so sexy."

"You're funny." He pulled on a new shirt and Layna groaned, watching his stomach muscles as he pulled it over his head. "I'm going to take my pants off now...can you handle that?"

"I highly doubt it, but do it if you must." He shook is head, laughing at her. She turned her head away and when she looked at him again, he was walking back to the bed. 

Tom Cruise was talking about bringing the goldfish with him when Oscar asked Layna if she wanted him to rub her back. She nodded and he sat up. "Is it okay if I straddle you?" She looked up at him. "Okay, I'll sit beside you."

"You can straddle me," she replied, smiling at him. He smiled back, swinging his leg over her. He didn't put his weight on her, which was a relief because that probably would have hurt. He took the heating pad off, moving her shirt up to touch her bare skin.

"You're so hot."

"Thanks," she said.

"No, I mean from the heating pad."

"Oh." She pouted against the pillow.

"You are hot, though. Hotter than the heating pad. Wow...that was cheesy."

"Mmm hmm," she said, crossing her arms over the pillow and resting her head on it. "But I still love you." He started moving his hands in small circles with just enough force that it almost hurt, but felt good at the same time. "That's nice."

"Yeah?" he asked. 

"Yeah..." His hands moved up her back, almost hitting her bra. 

"This okay?" he asked. She nodded. He moved his hands out to her sides and she giggled. "Ticklish?"

"Yeah," she said. He did it again and she squirmed under him. "Do that again, and I won't stop tickling you."

"Oscar..."

"Sorry. Right. Massaging." He got back to work and it felt so good that Layna couldn't help moaning. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, stopping.

"No. That feels gooooood. Don't stop." He moved his hands back down her back, his fingers dipping under her shorts, touching the top of her bum. "Mmmm."

"How are you this soft?" he asked. Layna shrugged. "And how do you look so sexy in freakin squirrel shorts?" 

"It's a gift," she said. "How are you so good with your hands?" Oscar moved his hands up her back, moving one hand to the bed to support his weight has he bent over her.

"It's a gift" he said into her ear. Layna looked at him and he smiled at her. "Am I helping at all?"

"Mmm hmm." She put her hand on his chest, rubbing it for a second before gripping it and pulling him down, climbing on top of him.

"Holy shit, Layna. What are you-" she stopped him with her lips, kissing him hard. He mumbled something against her lips. 

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, grabbing her and kissing her back fiercely, his hands moving into her hair. She was careful with his scar on his lip, making sure to nibble at him on the other side.

"Stop," she kissed him, "being," her lips moved to his chin, "so," to his neck, "sexy," right above the collar of his shirt. 

"You first," he said, his hands moving back up her camisole. She moved her hand up his shirt, pawing at him. 

"Take off your shirt," she said in between hot, sultry kisses.

"Layna, I thought you couldn't..."

"I can't, but that doesn't mean you can't get any pleasure."

"If I'm getting some, then you're getting some, too."

"No, Oscar...you don't have to-,"

"I have an idea," he said, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off before turning his attention back to her, kissing her neck. She moaned, stretching her neck out and moving her hair out of the way, over her other shoulder. Oscar held her close, his teeth grazing her ear.

"Oscar," she moaned, grinding against him.

"Do that again," he said, holding her by her hips. "This...this is what I want."

"This?" she asked, moving again. He nodded, nibbling on her ear. She attacked him with her lips again and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"As long as you're not in too much pain."

"I'm not really thinking about that right now," she said. "Now take off your shirt."

"Only if you take off yours," he teased. She sat up, ripping off her shirt and taking off her bra in record time. Oscar's eyes got wide and she tugged on his shirt. He sat up under her and she pulled his shirt up over his head. Barely a second passed before they grabbed each other, falling back on the bed. Layna winced and Oscar let go, looking at her. "Baby...is this too much?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No, I want you. I need you." She moved her hand over his boxers, grasping his cock through the thin cotton. Oscar hissed, his arm moving around her hip to her ass. "I won't get to have this for so long." She let go of him. "God, I'm so pissed at my body right now."

"I'm not," he said, smiling at her. "I could never be pissed at this." His hand moved down over her breast, gently grasping her. He kissed her and she melted against him, reveling in the feel of his hands and his mouth on her. She was throbbing between her legs, her body begging for him. The pleasure he was giving her far outweighed the pain in her back and her joints and her knee. "Do you want me on top?" She nodded, nibbling on her bottom lip. "I'll try to be gentle."  
"Don't be," she said as he moved in between her legs. "Be a little rough."

"I don't want to hurt you, Layna..." his hand moved over the curve of her breast, up to her neck to kiss her. She grabbed at him, looking into his eyes.

"Then pleasure me." His eyes flickered and he smiled, nodding before moving his hips. "Oh, God, yesss." She was sure she had never been more horny. Her body was begging for him. She was tingling all over.

"Yes," he hissed. His lips hovered over hers, their breathing sharp and fast. She nodded, grasping onto his neck and moving her hips against him, hitting him in just the right spot. "Yes. Yes."

"Oh," she gasped, surprised by how amazing this felt. She was so sensitive down there right now that she was sure she wasn't going to last long if he kept at her like that. "Do that again." He smiled, grinding up against her. She echoed him.

"Yes, just like that," he groaned. She moved her hand down his boxers, grasping his ass. He groaned louder, grinding harder. Their hands were everywhere, grasping and groping at whatever they could. They kissed each other like they hadn't kissed in ages, unable to stay apart for more than a second. 

"Fuucckkkk, this feels..."

"I know," he said, kissing her. "I know. God, you're gonna make me come, Layna."

"Oh, Gooddddd," she whimpered, grasping onto him and thrusting her hips up against him. Her orgasm came up on her fast, taking over her in an awesome wave. "Fuck, I'm coming."

"Fucckkk," Oscar growled into her neck, his body shuddering above her as he climaxed. He collapsed on top of her and Layna rubbed his back, kissing his jaw. "Jesus Christ. You....you are so..."

"You are," she said in his ear. Oscar sighed, rolling over onto his back and bringing Layna with him, pulling her into his side. Layna cuddled against him, her leg and arm draping over him. 

"I haven't come in my boxers since I was a teenager." Layna giggled and he hugged her, kissing her hair. "That was really hot. I'm definitely going to be thinking about that when we're apart."

"Mmmm, me too."

"Will you?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Yup. Definitely. This, and yesterday...and the day before that."

"I'm going to miss giving you an orgasm every day." He nuzzled her. "Sometimes twice." His smile was so sexy she was pretty sure he could make her come again just by looking at her like that a little longer.

"Who says you're not going to when you're gone?" she asked. His brow raised. "I'll be thinking about you when I touch myself."

"You're making me hard again, Layna."

"Am I?" she asked, moving her leg up so her thigh rubbed against him - he wasn't lying. He grabbed her thigh, holding her to him.

"Are you really going to touch yourself?"

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, kissing his neck. Oscar's fingers dug into her a little. "You like thinking about that?"

"Y-yes."

"Will you touch yourself?"

"Definitely."

"Will you think about me?" she asked. 

"Every time."

"Will you think about fucking me?" Her teeth grazed his jaw.

"Fuck," he hissed, his hand moving up her thigh to grasp her ass. She smiled against his skin.

"Will you, Oscar?" 

"Yes. God, yes."

"Will you think about how wet you make me?" she asked. He hummed, nodding. "And how perfectly your huge, hard cock fits into my soft, wet pussy?"

"Layna, fuck..." he groaned. She moved against him and she shivered - her body still recovering from her orgasm.

"And what my face looks like when you make me come?" She looked up at him. "I'll be thinking about your eyes...that fire in them when you're so deep inside of me that I almost can't handle it. But I love it. I love how you move inside of me."

"Layna, seriously baby..."

"Are you going to think about what my mouth feels like around your cock?" 

"Jesus Christ." He closed his eyes, throwing his head back. 

"I want to suck your cock. Right. Now." 

"You-you do?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Baby, you don't have to...I know you're...you're hurting."

"Do you want me, Oscar?" she asked, pouting at him. He nodded. "Can I?" she moved her hand over his boxers. "Ooo...I really got to you, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Baby...it's probably a little messy in there. Let me clean up first." 

"I got it," she said, grabbing some tissue from the side table before she pulled his boxers down. When she touched him, his hard-on twitched. As soon as she cleaned him up, she started working on making him a mess again. With all her dirty talk, he didn't last as long as he normally would have.

"Holy. Shit." He ran his hand over his face. "That...that was so....God, you're good at dirty talk."

"Yeah?" she asked, nibbling on her lip.

"Mmm hmm. That'll make being away from you a little easier." She gave him a look like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Phone sex." 

"Phone sex....hmmm. I've never had that."

"All you have to do is say all the dirty stuff you just said. And I'll reciprocate."

"Oh?" she asked, cuddling up against him.

"Mmm. Want a preview?"

"I do...but the Midol is wearing off, and I think I need to get into the fetal position and go to sleep."

"Okay, it'll be a surprise, then." He kissed her, gently rubbing her back. "That was amazing, Layna..." He kissed her hair. "You're amazing."

"Mmm. Thanks. I love you. Thanks for the chocolate."

"Thanks for being my girlfriend," she heard him say before she passed out.

The next morning, they were sitting in the back of a town car in front of the airport, holding onto their last minutes together. "I never thought I'd say I didn't want to go be in Star Wars."

"Don't say that," Layna said, pressing her finger to his lips. "Of course you want to be in Star Wars."

"I'm going to miss you so much, beautiful. Come walk to me security." She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't want to cry in front of a bunch of strangers. Strangers with cameras."

"Sweetheart...." he hugged her, nuzzling her neck. "Don't cry."

"Okay," she sniffed. He pulled back, brushing her tears away. "Sorry. I don't want to."

"I'm so in love with you, Layna. Every time I've had to leave you since we met, I wished we could have left like this." He kissed her. "I'm so happy I finally get to kiss you goodbye." She noticed his eyes were a little misty, and that killed her.

"I love you so much, Oscar." She brushed her fingers over his cheek.

"Sir, the plane will be landing soon," the driver said. 

"Right. Thanks." Layna threw her arms around him and he hugged her. "I'll call you as soon as I land, okay?"

"You better." She tugged on his shirt, smiling at him. "How far ahead is Dubrovnik?"

"Six hours," he sighed. "God, you're so beautiful." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you. Go, before I don't let you leave." He opened the door and started stepping out before moving back in for another kiss. Layna giggled, pushing at his chest. "Go, fly boy."  
"Bye, red."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Saturday nights at The Basement were always busy, but that Saturday was particularly insane. A new up-and-coming singer/songwriter was playing. He was young, he was hot, and he was talented - at least that's what all the bar patrons were saying. Pretty much every other 20-something woman in Brooklyn was in the bar, and they all wanted a drink.

"What's this guys name again?" Greg yelled over the crowd to Layna.

"Ben Mason, I think?" Layna yelled back, trying to remember what the girl down at the end of the bar wanted. 

"I caught a glimpse of him backstage a couple of minutes ago - yowza," Rita yelled, coming in between them to grab the drinks she asked for.

"Is he straight?" Greg asked. He said it jokingly, but Layna knew he was partially serious. He was just telling her about how he hadn't gotten laid in forever and how he wished he had his own Oscar. 

"You know I can't tell," Rita said, glaring at him jokingly. "I don't have gaydar."

"Mine got so messed up from school and the ballet," Layna laughed, shaking her head. "It was so hard to tell sometimes."

"Heyyyy, Layna!" Pete was panting, having just pushed his way through the crowd at the bar. The crowd booed him, but he wasn't fazed. "I need a few drinks for Ben in the back."

"Okay, what can I get you?" The crowd booed again and Pete groaned. "Crazy night, huh?"

"You have no idea. So, here's what I need..."

It was so hectic that Layna didn't believe Frankie when he came to relieve her for her break. "Get out while you can," he said, his eyes wide with fear.

"You'll be okay," she said, patting him on the shoulder and making her way to the back. Finally escaping the crowd, she quickly made her way to the back room. She was turning the corner when she bumped into something - or someone. A very tall someone with a very hard body.

"You okay there?" the someone asked. She looked up and knew instantly that this must be the guy. He was tall and tan and had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. "Well, hello there....I'm Ben." He held his hand out to her and she shook it.

"Layna," she said, giving him a polite smile. 

"Layna...you work here?" She nodded. "Really?"

"Yes," she said, brushing her hair back behind her ear. He seemed shocked, and that made her a little miffed. "Why?"

"I dunno....I mean, I guess the owner's strategy is good - having model's bartending probably draws in a crowd."

"I'm not a model," she said, looking down. "If you'll excuse me, I'm already running late for my break." She tried to make her way around him but he leaned up against the door, blocking her path. 

"I'm about to go on. You should watch from backstage."

"I've got to call my boyfriend," she said.

"Ah, I see. Well, if you change your mind - you know where I'll be." He smiled at her and she was taken aback by how deep his dimples were - and how presumptuous he was. He pushed himself off the wall and winked at her. She decided that she really didn't like it when anyone other than Oscar did that - especially this guy. "I hope we meet again."

"See ya." She shook off her disgust, walking into the backroom and getting her phone out of her locker. Oscar had called and she hadn't been there to answer. "Damn," she said to herself, listening to his message.

"Hey, beautiful. I have no idea what time it is there - you're probably hard at work. But I just wanted to let you know I landed in Norway and I'm waiting for my flight to Dubrovnik. I'll call you when I land, although I'm sure you'll be fast asleep. I wish I were there to sleep beside you. I miss you terribly already, Layna. Call me back when you get this so I have something to look forward to when I land. I love you so much. Bye."

She smiled, looking at the picture on her wallpaper that he took of them the other day in the park. She was hugging his side and his arm was around her. Her lips were pressed to his cheek and he was smiling, squinting into the sun. He looked so happy and handsome. She pressed the call-back button and when his voicemail beeped, she said, "Hey, baby. I just got your message - I'm sorry I missed you. Work is absolutely insane tonight - some new heartthrob singer is performing." She sighed. "Anyway...I'm glad you landed safely and I hope your second flight went well. I miss you very much. Call me as soon as you land - I'll leave my ringer on so I can wake up and we can talk. I love you very much. Bye."

"Well, hello there, stranger." Kathy stood in the doorway, holding a beer. She looked gorgeous, as usual, in a black leather skirt and purple tank top.

"Hey!" Layna smiled, walking over to hug her friend. "Sorry, I've been..."

"I know," she said, patting her shoulder. "I understand. When Pete and I first got together...man, I'm pretty sure our families and friends thought we died. We didn't leave that bed for days."

"TMI," Layna said, waving her hand in front of her disgusted face.

"I'm just sayin' - the beginning is always super hot. And I bet it was muy caliente with Oscar."

"That's racist," Layna joked, pointing at her.

"I'm kidding. But seriously, was it hot?"

"I already told you how he is in bed," Layna said with a laugh.

"Right, but that was only after the first night. Many days and opportunities for sexy time have passed. Sooo...."

"It was....nice," she said, giving Kathy a shit-eating grin.

"You will tell me." Kathy moved her finger in front of Layna's face.

"I've seen Star Wars now, so I know what you're doing - and no, your Jedi powers will not work on me."

"Damnit," Kathy snapped. "Well, I'm glad you had fun. He left today, right?" Layna nodded. "How you holding up?"

"I miss him," Layna sighed. "He's been so wonderful to me over the past week. It'll be weird sleeping alone tonight."

"When are you going to go visit?"

"That's up to Pete, I guess. I was kinda hoping I could go in two weeks for my birthday, but I know it's crazy now. Speaking of crazy, I gotta get back out there."

"That Ben Mason dude - the girls are freaking out over him. He's pretty hot."

"I think he's kinda slimy, if you ask me," Layna said.

"Well, I mean, you're dating a gorgeous movie star - so naturally, this dude pales in comparison."

"Naturally," Layna agreed, half-jokingly. "Lunch tomorrow?"

"And shopping?" Kathy said, her face lighting up. Layna rolled her eyes. "Come on...we can get you something pretty to wear when you visit Oscar - or something sexy. Bowchickawowow." Kathy started dirty dancing against Layna, who covered her eyes.

"Dear God, you are incorrigible!"

"You know it," Kathy said with a laugh. "I am also slightly buzzed."

"Just slightly?"

"The night is young!"

"It is...I need to get back out there."

"Of course," Kathy said, nodding. "See you in there - if I can find you."

"You know where I'll be."

Oscar called around 4 am New York time. Layna had done as she'd said, leaving her ringer on so the call would wake her. "H-hello?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had just gotten home an hour ago and had passed out as soon as she hit the bed.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Mmmm, Oscar," she sighed, stretching her arm up and arching her back. "It's so good to hear your voice."

"Yours, too," he said.

"You sound exhausted, baby."

"So do you - how was work? How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Work was so crazy that I didn't even have time to be in pain. I felt like I was working a Backstreet Boys concert or something. The girls were crazy for this dude. And he's not even that good. He's just hot so they all swoon."

"Oh?" Oscar asked.

"Well, he certainly thinks so. He's no Oscar Isaac, though - that guy is gorgeous."

"I think I've heard of him. Kinda short? Latino? Good in bed?"

"Amazing in bed," Layna corrected. Oscar chuckled and her smile widened. "How was your second flight?"

"Long, but there was this adorable baby sitting next to me so I didn't mind."

"A baby in first class?"

"Yeah. She was so cute. I had to keep myself from pinching her cheeks. Her name was Molly."

"That's sweet," said Layna. A yawn escaped her lips before she had a chance to stop it.

"I should let you get back to sleep."

"No, no. I want to talk to you. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, baby, but you sound exhausted. How about you go to sleep and call me when you wake up. I'm not doing much today - just getting settled in my condo and going to check out the set a little later. So call me later. Okay?"

"Mmmmkay. I'm glad you made it safe. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Sleep sweet. Bye."

"Bye."

Layna's lunch with Kathy turned into a lunch with Kathy, Beth and Diane. The latter two were coworkers of Kathy's (also ex-ballerinas) that they ran into at the cafe. They insisted on pushing their tables together, which was great fun for them...and not so much fun for Layna. All they talked about was the ballet. They were 20 minutes into a conversation about the upcoming showcase when Layna excused herself. She pretended like she was going to the restroom, when she really went to call Oscar.

"Hey, baby," he answered. Just hearing him say those two words instantly calmed her.

"Hi," she said, leaning her head up against the wall of the hallway. "Save me."

"From what?" he asked.

"Lunch with the ballet triplets," she said.

"What?" Oscar laughed.

"Kathy and two of her coworkers. Kathy is so cool when she's not in that world, but when she's around them she turns into a ballerina again, and I feel..."

"Bombarded by ballerinas?" he asked.

"Yeah...and invisible, too, kinda," she sighed.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"I just needed a little break, and I miss your voice."

"I miss yours. I miss every inch of you."

"I miss every inch of you," she replied, smiling genuinely for the first time in hours. "How's the condo?"

"It's nice. I don't know how I'll feel after a month of living here - but it's nice. John is right next door and Domhnall and Adam are across the street, so that's nice."

"I'm excited to meet them - especially Domhnall. Us gingers got to stick together."

"He's going to love you. John may try to steal you."

"He can try," Layna said with a laugh. "I better get back before Kathy thinks I fell into the toilet or something."

"Well, we wouldn't want that," Oscar laughed. "Just breathe, baby...okay?"

"I'll try," she said, sighing. "Hearing your voice calmed me down."

"I'm glad," he replied. "I'll call you tonight before I go to sleep. Maybe instead of calming you, I can drive you a little crazy."

"I'd like that," she replied. "Bye for now."

"Bye, beautiful."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry about that," Kathy groaned after Beth and Diane left. 

"It's fine," Layna said with a shrug.

"I know I turned full ballerina in there, and I didn't mean to...it's just when I get around them, it comes out."

"I know." Layna nodded sympathetically, patting her friend's arm. "It's cool. It's work-mode Kathy."

"You're not super pissed?" Layna shook her head. "Okay, phew. Let's go do some damage to our credit cards, yeah?"

"I can't do much damage," Layna said with a laugh.

"Just a little?" Kathy asked, pinching her fingers together.

"Maybe a little. But I just gave Oscar this speech about how I don't need his money, so I can't go putting myself in debt."

"He tried to give you money?" she asked. They walked into Bloomingdales and were bombarded with the sweet, overpowering perfumes.

"Tried being the operative word there," Layna scoffed. "It pissed me off."

"I'm sure he was just making sure you were okay while he's away, Layna," Kathy replied.

"That's what he said, but I don't need it. Thinking about it makes me angry so can we just forget about it? I need some new lingerie."

"There's my girl," Kathy said, bumping shoulders with her. "Let's get you something sexay."

"Shhh," Layna hissed.

"What's Oscar's favorite color?" Layna shrugged. "You don't know your man's favorite color?"

"I dunno...I haven't asked him. I want to say green...but it could be blue. He seems to like me in lavender, though. And peach." She thought back to the peach lace panties she was wearing the other day - he really liked those.

"Have you ever thought of red?" Kathy asked, holding up a scandalous red sheer teddy with lace embellishments. 

"I'm a redhead, though..." Layna reached out and touched it - it was so soft.

"Redheads can wear red - it just has to be the right kind of red. You would give him a heart attack in this." 

"You think so?" she asked, smiling at the thought of his reaction. 

"He's a man, isn't he? You need to buy this." She pushed it into Layna's hands and Layna looked at the price tag.

"Holy shit, Kathy...it's $80."

"So? Come on - how often to you buy yourself pretty things? Treat yo'self!"

"You are crazy. You know that?"

"Certifiable. But still...think about his face." Layna smiled. "Get it."

"Yeah, okay," she sighed. "You talked me into it."

"And Oscar's gonna talk you out of it...literally."

"Oh, no. This is staying on - for $80 it's staying on."

"Yesssss!!!" 

The next week and half went by so slowly, despite the fact that Layna was working long hours. She would talk to Oscar every chance she got. They'd started facetiming, too, which was pretty fantastic since half of the time, Oscar was in his costume looking very dapper and sexy. He was clean-shaven now, which Layna wasn't used to, but she liked it. His work hours were crazy, too, so some nights they missed each other, but they tried to say goodnight even if it was just via text. 

Layna had a slight advantage over Oscar when it came to missing each other. She could see him whenever she wanted - all she had to do was pop in a movie. One day she decided to tackle the miniseries that he won a Golden Globe for - Show Me A Hero. She binge-watched it, and it was the best and worst decision she could have made. She was weeping when Oscar called.

"H-hi, b-baby," she blubbered.

"Holy shit, Layna. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I...I just finished Show Me A Hero," she said, wiping her cheeks.

"Oh, God." She heard him heave a heavy sigh of relief. "I thought something happened."

"Something did happen," she replied. "You...you were so...he was so...so sad."

"You okay?" Oscar asked.

"I don't know why - but I didn't see that coming. It shocked me. And poor Ny..."

"I know. It's a real tragedy, what happened..."

"I can see why you won a Golden Globe for this. Oscar...you are phenomenal. I set out to just watch the first two episodes, but here I am six hours later, sitting on the couch with a wad of kleenex. I need some ice cream."

"You watched the whole thing?" Oscar sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. I couldn't stop. It's such a good story."

"It is. I enjoyed making that."

"You could tell," she said, smiling into the phone. "I seriously can't believe I...I have you."

"You do. Completely," he replied. "And I have you."

"You do," she confirmed. "How's work?"

"Oh, I'm back in the condo now. I just got out of the shower."

"Oh?" she asked, perking up at the thought of him wet and naked. 

"Mmm hmm. I'm just in my towel, sitting on my bed......What are you wearing?"

"My little purple shorts and a white tank top. It's kinda see-through..."

"What bra are you wearing?"

"The satin pink one with the white ribbon."

"Mmm. I like that one. Do your panties match?"

"The color matches, but they're cotton and lace. They're the cheeky ones."

"I love the cheeky ones. I wish I was there, grabbing that perfect ass of yours." This conversation had taken a sharp right turn into Sexy Town, and Layna wasn't upset about that at all.

"I love it when you do that," she said, smiling. "It makes me feel naughty."

"You like being naughty, don't you?" His voice made her shudder. 

"Uh huh," she said, nibbling on her lip.

"You're biting your lip, aren't you?" She could hear him smiling, and she smiled back.

"Maybe."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You grabbing my ass. And me, grabbing that towel and pulling it off of you. Take it off."

"It's off," he said. "I'm laying in bed. I wish you were here. On top of me."

"I wish I was, too. I want to ride you. I want to sit on that big, hard cock and grind into you over and over again."

"Fuck, baby." Oscar groaned. "I'm getting hard just picturing it."

"What do you see?" she asked.

"You...your perfect body. Your amazing breasts moving up against me. Your red curls bouncing as you bounce on my cock."

"Mmmm...that sounds nice."

"Are you touching yourself, baby?" he asked. She moved her fingers over the fabric of her shorts.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, moving her hand into her shorts and down her panties. She was surprisingly wet. "I'm wet."

"I love how wet you get for me," he groaned. "Just thinking about it makes me want to come."

"Are you touching yourself?" she asked. He hummed in confirmation. "Imagine me, moving up and down on your cock...."

"Oh, I'm imagining," he said, inhaling roughly. "I'm imagining grabbing your ass and thrusting up inside of you so deep that your vision gets fuzzy."

"I love it when you go deep," she sighed, moving her fingers inside of herself. They were nothing compared to him, but the fantasy helped drive her. "You know what else I love?"

"What's that?"

"When you suck on my tits. And you use your teeth a little...God, that gets me off."

"Fuck, Layna...I love your tits. I love every. fucking. inch. of your perfect body. God, I want you on top of me."

"I want that, too." She frowned, knowing that the reality was that that position was painful for her, and she couldn't do it. But, this was a fantasy, so now she could. "I want it."

"Tell me how wet you are."

"Soaking," she moaned. "My panties are ruined. And my fingers are drenched."

"Fuck, that's hot. I'm so hard, Layna. So....God, I can almost see you."

"I'm there, baby. Grinding up against you, kissing you. Fucking you."

"I'm gonna come, Layna. Fuck."

"Me, too. I'm so close."

"You're so sexy. So. Oh. Fucckkk, Layna." Hearing him climax sent her over the edge. Her body shuddered as she came down from her high.

"Oh my God, Oscar. I...wow...that was..."

"Hot," Oscar sighed.

"Mmm hmm." There was a knock on the door. "Oh, shit. Someone's here."

"Really?" Oscar asked, chuckling.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny! I'm a total wreck."

"I'm sure you're fine, baby," he said. They knocked again. "Better answer it."

"I don't know if I can stand up," she said. Oscar laughed. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," he said, still laughing.

"Oscar..."

"Sorry, baby."

"I'll call you back, okay?" 

"Alright," he replied. "Love you. Thanks for the orgasm."

"You're very welcome. I love you, too." She smiled, hanging up and walking to the door. She was able to walk, but she felt that tingly post-orgasm sensation between her legs as she did.

"Layna Gerrig?" The FedEx guy at the door asked. He had a large box under his arm.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Wonderful. Would you sign here for me, please?" She did as he asked. "Here you go. Have a great afternoon."

"Thanks," she said. "You, too." She closed the door and walked back over to the couch, examining the package. It looked like it was a box for clothing - but she hadn't ordered anything. She looked closer and saw that it was from Croatia. Smiling, she ripped into it. When she opened it, she found two envelopes. Under the envelopes and tissue paper was a beautiful dress. It was lavender - her favorite color. The fabric was a soft, light chiffon. When Layna held it up, she saw that it was rather short, but the cut was gorgeous and flowy and the neckline was perfect - not too high, not too low. She admired it a few more moments before reading the envelope with 'Open Me First' written on it. Inside was a handwritten note. The note read:

Sweetheart,  
I miss you more than I ever thought it possible to miss someone. My longing for you intensifies every day that we're apart, but I know that each day that passes means it's one day closer to when I get to see your beautiful freckled face again. I hope you like the dress I sent, and I hope that you'll wear it when you come visit me for your birthday this weekend. Please accept the plane tickets in the other envelope (and don't worry - the studio paid for them). I love you so much.

Love,

Oscar

P.S. Don't worry about work - I cleared it with Pete. You're all mine.

Layna opened the envelope, finding a first class plane ticket to Dubrovnik, Croatia. She looked at the date - it was for Thursday - two days away. "Holy shit," she muttered to herself. She smiled so wide. She knew she should feel bad about accepting such a huge gift, but she didn't. She was so happy she would be seeing him again. She dialed Oscar.

"I got your package," she said before he even said hello. "Yes."

"Yes?" he asked.

"I accept."

"Excellent," he replied. "I'm happy it finally made it - I was starting to worry."

"Have you been planning this the entire time?"

"Since before I left. I even told Pete to give you a little bit of trouble about getting off."

"You did, huh?" she asked. 

"Yup. Did he do a good job?"

"He did. I didn't think I'd be seeing you until late next week - if at all."

"Give the man an Oscar," he laughed.

"No, he doesn't get Oscar - I do."

"You do," he replied. She could hear his smile. "You definitely get Oscar."

"The dress is gorgeous, by the way."

"Let me know if it doesn't fit - I can have a new one here for you when you get here. I looked at your dress size before I left, though, so I think I got it."

"Sneaky," she teased.

"You know it." He yawned.

"Go to sleep, baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow it'll only be one day until I get to see you."

"I'm so excited. Thank you so much - it's seriously the best present ever."

"Wait until you see what I have planned for your birthday weekend," he said. She could almost hear his eyebrows wiggling. 

"Do tell."

"It's a surprise, my love."

Layna loved flying. She knew that was an unpopular opinion nowadays - it wasn't the same as it used to be - but she still loved it. She loved the people-watching most of all. Seeing loved ones reuniting was one of her favorite things, and soon she would be doing the same thing. 

The security for the international flights took a bit longer than she'd hoped. There was one passenger in front of her on the line that was quite rude to the staff and he took his sweet time getting through the line, so she had to run for her plane and almost didn't make it. Finally onboard, she sat down in her seat only to find that she was seated next to that same man and he was already cutting into the flight attendant.

"I want it warm. Not hot. Not cold. Warm. Got it?" he said.

"Of course, sir," the young blonde said. Layna smiled at her sympathetically, and the girl's perfect smile wavered a little bit. "Can I get you anything to drink, ma'am?"

"It's complimentary, right?" she asked, feeling silly for not knowing.

"Oh, wonderful, I've got a nouveau riche next to me," the guy groaned. Was he for real?

"Of course, ma'am. Perhaps some champagne?"

"Definitely." She'd need it if she was going to survive a 9 hour flight next to this asshat.

As they were getting ready to leave the gate, the attendant asked the man to turn off his phone. "I know the rules," he scoffed. "I don't have to hang up until we're in the air."

"Actually, sir, we do need you to turn off your phone now because the cellular signal can mess with our navigational equipment. So if you would be so kind-"

"You bozos still haven't figured out that we know that line is bullshit?"

"Sir, please watch your language."

"Free country," he said, smiling smugly at her. "I can say whatever the fuck I want."

"I'm sorry, but there are children present-"

"What the hell are children doing in first class?" Layna looked at the woman sitting behind her with the toddler. "That is ridiculous."

"Sir, please turn off your phone or we'll have to escort you off the plane."

"Go ahead and try."

They did - and they exceeded. Security came within minutes, escorting the man off the plane. The first class cabin erupted with applause after his exit. But that applause was short-lived because it was soon after that when the captain came on to inform the passengers that there was something wrong with the wing. He assured them that it was an easy fix, but it would be at least another 30-45 minutes before they were off the ground. By the time they were done with that, it seemed there was another problem. Because of flight regulations, the captain had to be switched with another captain because he would be going over his hours because of how long they had been at the gate. It was another 30 minutes before they got a new captain. Layna was starting to dislike flying a little at that point.

Finally, they were taxiing on the runway and getting in line to take off when Layna heard something behind her. She turned and saw the man sitting in the seat behind her slouched down in his chair looking pale as a ghost. "Um...sir?" she asked. He didn't respond. She called for the flight attendant but before she could come, the man projectile vomited right onto the back of Layna's chair. Some of the vomit ricocheted, getting on Layna's dress - a dress she had bought specifically for her reunion with Oscar. "Oh, my God!" Passengers all around her shrieked in horror. The little girl that was seated two seats from the man was screaming her head off.

"Someone call 911!" a woman screamed. 

"Is there a doctor onboard?" the flight attendant asked, running back into the economy section and asking the same question. A woman followed her in, going straight to the man who was now unconscious.

"This man needs to be taken to a hospital immediately. We need to go back to the gate."

"The ambulance is already on the way," the flight attendant replied. Sirens blared in the distance. "They're coming to us."

"Okay, good. He is gravely ill."

"Is it contagious?!"

"Are we going to get it, too?!"

"I want off this plane! Right now!"

Layna was in shock. She sat there in her vomit-speckled dress, staring at the back of the chair in front of her. She did not do well with vomit. She didn't even hear the flight attendant when she spoke to her. "Ma'am?"

"Huh?" she asked after third 'ma'am'.

"You can move into the seat beside you, if you wish - since that man is no longer on board."

"Oh, thank you," Layna replied, moving into the other chair.

"Do you have a change of clothes with you on the plane?" The flight attendant looked down at her floral dress and frowned. "I'm so sorry it got messy."

"It's fine - is the man okay?"

"He's being taken to the hospital right now - he's alright." Layna heaved a sigh of relief, clutching her chest. "But, of course, we have to go back to the gate because we need to let a few passengers off - as well as some of the crew."

"Are they sick, too?" Layna asked, starting to feel a little queasy - she was sure it was just in her head.

"Oh, no -the poor man...when he came to they discovered he has cancer and the chemo was upsetting his stomach. They're just freaking out. And we need to change over some of the crew."

"Oh. I see."

"Do you want to be put on another flight as well? We don't have another until tomorrow. But this one will be leaving soon - hopefully in about an hour or so."

"I'll stay," Layna nodded. She couldn't wait that long to see Oscar.

"I'm staying, too," the sweet girl said. "This is my only flight today, so I'm good to go."

"I'm glad," Layna said, smiling at her.

"You're the best passenger I've ever had, I think. Dealing with all of this stuff and still smiling? You must be going somewhere pretty wonderful."

"Croatia." The girl made a face. "My boyfriend's there."

"Oh, your boyfriend. How long have you been apart?"

"Two weeks," she replied.

"He must be pretty wonderful."

"Very," Layna sighed. Soon, she thought. Soon.

Soon couldn't come soon enough. After almost five hours of going back and forth on the runway, the plane finally took off. Of course, this means she missed her connecting flight to Croatia, but she was miraculously able to get on one leaving an hour later. Even more miraculous - her luggage made it to Dubrovnik with her. She was supposed to arrive in Dubrovnik at 9 pm local time and it was now 2 am. She had told Oscar all about what had happened when she was waiting for her second flight and told him not to wait up for her since he had to be on set at 6 the next morning. He reluctantly agreed and said he'd leave her key for her at the office.

It was just after 3 when she opened the door to the condo. She was so tired she could barely walk back to the bedroom, but when she saw Oscar lying there she woke up a little bit. He was on his back and, just like always, the bed sheet was down by his waist. He was sleeping soundly, his hand on his chest rising and falling with his steady breaths. His other hand lay across the pillow beside his. He looked so handsome that it took Layna's breath away.

She was too tired to change, so she climbed into the bed wearing her not-as-pretty dress that she changed into on the plane. She moved to Oscar's side, giving his cheek a soft kiss before taking him in again. His hair was tousled like Poe's and he was still clean-shaven. His lips...she forgot how sexy they were. She was about to move in to kiss them when Oscar's eyes fluttered open.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked, his hand moving into her loose curls. She shook her head. He sat up, turning on the light.

"Hi," she whispered, waving at him.

"Hi." He smiled at her - that smile that was just for her. She smiled back.

"Sorry if I look a little rough - it was a bad day."

"You look beautiful." He caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, looking into her sleepy eyes with his sleepy eyes. "Come here." He pulled her into him and they wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other for what felt like forever - but it wasn't long enough. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too. I've missed this. God, you smell good." She breathed him in. He was so warm and his skin felt so fantastic against hers.

"So do you," he replied, his nose rubbing against her neck.

"Liar," she said with a giggle. He pulled away.

"I'm not lying - you smell great."

"I'm sure I smell like plane. And maybe vomit. And definitely alcohol - my champagne spilled all over me during a rather turbulent few minutes."

"Champagne? What were you celebrating?"

"Coming to see you," she said, caressing his face. "It's so weird..."

"What?" he said, smiling at her. "My face? Gee, thank you."

"I mean there's no stubble," she said, rubbing his jaw. "So smooth."

"You miss the stubble, huh?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I think you look handsome with or without it. I just miss you..." he moved in for a kiss and she pulled back.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"I should probably brush my teeth before you kiss me," she replied. "I should have done it before, but it took so long to get here that once I was on the ground I couldn't get to you fast enough."

"Layna..." he pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft at first - gentle and sweet. He brushed his fingers down over her collarbone, down her arm and around her waist, pulling her closer. She put her hand on his neck, pressing her lips against his. He pulled away, smiling at her. "You taste wonderful to me."

"You're sweet. Crazy, but sweet."

"I am a little crazy," he said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at her. She nodded, pulling him in for another kiss. The kiss was short-lived, for they both pulled back to yawn.

"It's so late, baby," she sighed, putting her hand on his chest. She wanted to keep kissing him - she had been thinking about it all day - but she was so tired and she could tell that he was, too. 

"I know..." He caressed her hair, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I have to be on set in two hours."

"Go back to sleep." Oscar shook his head, nuzzling her neck. She giggled, pushing him back. "You almost fell asleep on my shoulder just now, Oscar."

"I want to kiss you more," he replied.

"We have a whole long weekend of kissing ahead of us," she replied, kissing his cheek. "But now, we need sleep." He sighed, nodding. He moved to lay down and she did the same, cuddling into his side with her head on his chest.

"I missed this," he murmured sleepily as his fingers gently traced up and down her arm.

"Me, too," she sighed, moving her hand to his stomach and running her fingers across it for a few moments before he put his hand over hers, stopping her. 

"Layna....if you want me to sleep you probably shouldn't do that." She looked up at him.

"That turns you on?" she asked. He nodded and she smiled. "Hmmm...good to know." He chuckled, pulling her closer. "Goodnight, baby."

"Good morning," he sighed, kissing her hair. "When I wake up, you stay here....I want you to get some sleep. Then you can come to set for lunch and spend the afternoon with me."

"Will that be okay? I mean with the director and everything?"

"Rian's totally cool with it. Everyone's pretty excited to meet you - probably so I'll finally stop talking about you."

"I hope you didn't oversell me," she said.

"Not possible," he said with a yawn. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too."

She must have been super tired because she didn't feel Oscar get up or hear him leave. When she awoke, it was 10 am. There was a note on the pillow beside her that read, 'I almost forgot how beautiful you look when you sleep. Call me when you wake up and I'll have a car sent to come get you. Love, Oscar.' She smiled, holding the note to her chest and flopping back on the bed like a schoolgirl who got an anonymous love letter stuffed in her locker. She called Oscar and he told her the car would be there by 11:30, so rushed out of bed and got ready. 

After a long shower, Layna blew her hair dry and ran a curling iron through it real quick before changing. She checked the temperature outside and was happy to discover it wasn't hot at all - it was in the low 70's. She decided on dark skinny jeans and a loose peach colored v-neck shirt - she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard.

The drive to the set wasn't long - about 10 minutes. When she got there, a PA named Henry was there to greet her. "Hey, Layna?"

"Yeah," she said, getting out of the car. She had never been on a movie set before, but when she tried to imagine what it would be like she never imagined something like this. They were filming in a street in Dubrovnik that they had transformed to look like it was from the Star Wars universe. If you went a few blocks down, it would look like a regular city, but within those few city blocks was a whole different world. Security was everywhere and barricades were set up were fans and city-goers stood, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. There were tarps up, hiding much of what was going on from the public eye. "Holy...wow."

"I know, right?" Henry chuckled. He was short and skinny and the smile on his face told Layna that he was living his dream. "Follow me."

"Is Oscar shooting?" she asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to come but he's in the middle of a scene right now. I'll take you back to his trailer. Did he tell you about the nondisclosure agreement?"

"The what?" 

"Okay, I'll take that as a no," he said with a chuckle. "Don't worry - everyone has to sign one. It's just saying that you won't tell anyone what you saw or release any descriptions or pictures or videos to the press or on Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat, etc. It's basic stuff."

"Oh, okay. Sure." She found this whole thing to be overwhelming but incredibly exciting. As she was walking back to his trailer, she caught a glimpse of BB-8 being worked on and she had to hide her inner fangirl. 

"Here we are," Henry said, opening the door to Oscar's trailer. He took out the paper for her to sign and she did after reading it over - it was just as he said. "They should be breaking for lunch soon. You can wait here for him if you want, or I can take you out to watch him finish up."

"I wanna watch...if that's okay," she said, smiling at him. His cheeks turned bright red.

"Yeah, that's totally....totally cool. Follow me." She did and as she walked, she felt butterflies start to flutter in her stomach. She wasn't sure if she was nervous or excited or a little bit of both.

"I spot a ginger," she heard someone say. She turned to her left, seeing a familiar face in a black costume. His hair was slicked back and severe, but the smile on his face was anything but. "You must be Layna. Hi, I'm Domnhall."

"I know," she said, taking his hand and shaking it. "You're tall." He chuckled at her.

"I've heard so much about you that I feel like I know you already. That crazy boyfriend of yours won't shut up."

"He's definitely crazy," she said, smiling at him.

"It appears not as much as I thought," he said, his smile widening.

"Is this your sister?" Someone asked from behind Layna. She turned around and her eyes practically popped out of her head. "Oh, wait...you must be Layna."

"And you're Luke!" she gasped. "I mean...you're...."

"You can call me whatever you want," the older man said. He had a sweet smile, and young eyes. Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips.

"Unbelievable," Domhnall quipped in his Irish accent.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Layna," Mark said, lowering her hand.

"You...you, too," she said, smiling at him.

"There's my girl." Oscar came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hair. "Is this scoundrel flirting with you?"

"Yup. Yup - he totally was," said Domhnall. Mark laughed. "Smooth operator." Oscar let go of her and went up to Mark.

"Wanna fight?" Oscar got up in Mark's face.

"I'd take you down in one move," Mark replied, looking serious. Layna was almost worried for a moment, but then they both busted out laughing.

"See what you did?" Domhnall teased her.

"I've only been here 20 minutes," she laughed.

"Wait until you meet John. I don't even want to know..."

"Til who meets me?" John asked, coming up behind Domhnall and smacking his ass. This was a common occurrence, apparently, by the way Domhnall reacted. "Well, hello...I'm John - John Boyega - star of this little movie." He held out his hand to her and she took it.

"Don't even think about kissing her hand," Oscar warned, smirking at John.

"Me? I wouldn't dream of it." He winked at Layna. "It's great to finally meet you - you're much prettier than your picture."  
"My picture?" she asked, looking at Oscar. He shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "What picture?"

"His phone wallpaper is a picture of you and him at the park. But it doesn't do you justice. Why is this woman not in this movie?" he asked to no one in particular.

"We can make that happen," Rian, the director, chimed in.

"No, we can't," Layna said, shaking her head. Rian laughed and introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me come."

"Letting you? Oscar would have gone on strike if we didn't." Layna's eyes widened. "Kidding - we have guests all the time. Henry, did she sign the agreement?" Henry nodded.

"Oh, right," Oscar groaned, facepalming himself. "I forgot to tell you about that."

"It's fine," she said to him, rubbing his arm. "I get it." She was in such a daze before that she hadn't gotten a chance to look at him. He looked seriously handsome in his costume - dark pants, a white shirt and a brown leather jacket. Layna hadn't seen him in this outfit via facetime - only the fight suit or commander uniform. "You look handsome," she whispered to him.

"You look beautiful," he said softly, smiling at her. Everyone around them was talking amongst themselves, so it felt like it was just them. He leaned in for a kiss but was thwarted by Domhnall.

"Take it to the trailer," he exclaimed. Layna turned bright red, hiding her face on Oscar's shoulder.

"Want some lunch?" Oscar said, still laughing at Domhnall's remark. "Come on, we can go eat in the trailer - we've got some catching up to do."

"If the trailer's a-rockin, don't come a-knockin," John called as the walked away.

"Children," Oscar said to her, shaking his head. Layna was sure her face was on fire, she was blushing so much. "Oh, baby," he laughed, pulling her into him. "They're just messing with us."

"I know," she said. "They're fun."

"They love you. I've never seen them all fawn over anyone like that before - especially Mark."

"I totally called him Luke by accident," she said, facepalming herself.

"I did the same thing when I met him," he confided. She sighed and he kissed her. "I had craft services send a little something for us - I hope you’re hungry."  
"I haven't eaten since last night...I have no idea what time it was. But I'm starving."

"Good," he said with a smile. 

They ate and chatted about this and that. It felt so nice just to be around each other again, laughing at each other's jokes and sharing the occasional glance. When they were finishing up eating, Layna asked, "how long do you have for lunch?"

"Hmm..." Oscar looked his phone. "About another thirty minutes."

"What are we going to do for thirty minutes?" she asked. He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Here?"

"If the trailer's a-rockin," he teased.

"Oscar...."

"I'm pretty sure..." he got up, walking around the little table and taking her hand, pulling her up to him, "you teased the idea of fooling around in my trailer."

"Did I?" she asked, gazing up into his eyes. He nodded. "I think that may have been you, Mr. Dameron." He raised his brow at her.

"Could have been...but still..." He moved his hand under her shirt, feeling her waist. She shuddered at the feel of his fingers on her. "Cold?"

"No," she said quickly before grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him hard.

"Careful," he said against her lips.

"What?" she asked, pulling back.

"The costume," he said.

"Oh, shit," she gasped, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Oscar smiled, pulling the shirt off.

"Problem solved."

"Well, you're still wearing your pants," she said, looking at his pants. They definitely looked other-wordly, and his ass looked out-of-this-world in them. 

"Well, then those have got to go, too, huh?" She nodded and he smiled, undoing his pants and pushing them down. He was wearing boxer-briefs instead of his normal boxers, and they looked good on him. "Your turn."

"But I'm not wearing a costume," she teased, running her fingers down his stomach. He groaned. "It won't get damaged."

"Won't it?" he asked, tugging on her shirt and pulling her against him, kissing her with so much passion that if she had been wearing socks, they would have been knocked off.

"Take it off," she gasped in between kisses. "Take it all off."

"With pleasure," he said, pulling the shirt over her head. "Fuck, I love that bra..." His eyes lit up as he stared at her heaving breasts in her peach satin bra. "But it's gotta go." She nodded, reaching back and undoing it, letting it fall down her shoulders and tossing it to the side. He was on her again, and when their bare chests touched for the first time in nearly two weeks, they both let out a moan.

"God, I missed you," she murmured, kissing him feverishly.

"I missed you. So. Much." He hands moved in between their bodies, making quick work of getting her pants undone. He walked her over to the couch and she sat down, lifting her legs up so he could take them off. His eyes flickered as he took in the sight of her, practically naked on his couch. "God, you're stunning."

"Come here," she giggled, pulling him down. He sat beside her. "Your door is locked, right?" He nodded. "Good." She moved to lay down on the couch, swinging her legs over Oscar's lap. "I still have some clothes on..."

"Yes...yes, you do," he nodded, hooking his fingers in her matching panties and pulling them down. He bit his bottom lip, staring at her newly exposed skin. She reached out to him, putting her finger under his chin and pushing it up so his gaze met her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi," he said. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Slowly, she spread her legs and his gaze moved down her body. "Jesus..."

"Come here," she cooed, hooking her finger at him. He practically pounced on her and she giggled, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her, moving his body up against her in a way that reminded her of their last night together. Only this time, they didn't have to keep the underwear on. She moved her hands to his boxers, pushing them down. When they were down far enough, Oscar helped her pull them the rest of the way off, moving almost instantly inside of her. "Ohhh!" she gasped, surprised by his fervor.

"Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly at her. "I'm a little anxious."

"Me, too," she said, grabbing his ass and bucking up against him. The look in his eyes almost made her come right then and there - God, she had missed that look. She had missed all of him. Feeling him inside of her again was heavenly. He started moving hard and fast - it was exactly what she needed. She moved up against him, biting her lip to keep from yelling his name. 

"Fuck, Layna," he growled into her neck. She lifted her leg up and he pushed into her completely, moaning loudly. She covered his mouth.

"Shhh......ahhh, God," she whimpered, grabbing onto his neck and pulling him closer, kissing him and moaning into his mouth. 

"I. Love. You." He punctuated each word with a perfect thrust deep inside of her. Her body quivered beneath his - she wasn't going to last much longer.

"I. Love. You. So....soo...ohhhh..." she threw her head back and his lips pressed against her throat. "Oscar. Oscar. Oh, God, yes!" She moved her hands into his hair, tugging on him as she climaxed.

"Yes. Oh, God, yes...." his body started to shake with hers and she felt him climax inside of her. His thrusts stopped and he collapsed on her. They were breathing in unison, completely spent from the quick but intense sex. He lifted his head, looking down at her. "Layna...baby, that was so...so..."

"Yeah," she nodded, nibbling on her lip. "So good." He pulled out of her and sat up, helping her up as well.

"Is my hair a complete wreck?" he asked, touching his waves. Layna squinted her eyes and shrugged. "I'm gonna get yelled at."

"Oh no - really?" she asked, covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry - I wasn't thinking. And your lips are all pink from my lipstick. Shit...."

"I'm joking, baby," he laughed, caressing her hair. "They would have needed to touch me up anyway. I won't get yelled at - but I'm sure Georgia is going to stare me down. I better go get this fixed so I'm not late."

"Okay," Layna nodded. "I'm sorry I messed you up."

"No, you're not," he teased, kissing her. "And neither am I - that was fucking fantastic." He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. "I'll call Henry and have him give you a tour if you want."

"That would be cool," she said, pulling on her panties. "Do you know how late you'll be working tonight?"

"Probably pretty late - you don't have to stay the whole time."

"Oh, no. I don't mind. This is so fascinating and everyone is so nice."

"Well, when I'm done we better go get some rest - we have a bit of traveling tomorrow."

"Traveling? Where?"

"Ah, see," he leaned in and kissed her nose, "that I cannot tell you."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Don't pout at me like that." She kept pouting. "I'm still not going to tell you - it would ruin the birthday surprise."

"So we're not staying in Dubrovnik?"

"We're not staying in Croatia," he said with a little laugh. "I hope you're okay with flying again - before you make a face, it's a private jet."

"A...what? Seriously?" Oscar nodded, pulling his shirt back on. "To where?"

"I told you," he leaned in, smiling at her before giving her a soft kiss. "It's a birthday surprise. I've gotta go. Henry will be in soon. I love you."

"I love you. Tell me where we're going!"

"You'll know it when we fly over it," he said, giving her a quick kiss and a pat on the butt. "Don't ask me again."

 

"Or what?" she challenged.

"You know what."

"Then I'll keep asking," she said, smiling at him. He growled at her, giving her another kiss. "Go on, get your make up fixed, pretty boy." He rolled his eyes, opening the door and walking out. Layna sighed, sitting back down on the couch and starting to wonder what he had planned for them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The rest of Layna's first day in Croatia was one she would never forget. Everyone was so welcoming and funny and kind. Whenever he had a free moment, Oscar was right by her side laughing and talking with whoever happened to be around. As the afternoon went on she got to meet more of Oscar's coworkers and friends. Adam, a formidable presence in his Kylo Ren attire, was actually one of the kindest people Layna had ever met. And Daisy - Layna adored her. She was so bubbly and funny and watching her and John interact was quite entertaining. Word of Layna's flight from hell started spreading around the set. Layna ended up telling the story at least four times during the afternoon - she was a better storyteller than she than she thought. 

After shooting wrapped for the day, some of the cast and crew went to a local restaurant that had become a hangout spot. The waiters and waitresses all knew them by name now, and it was surprising how no people bothered them for autographs or pictures. "They're sick of us now," Daisy joked to Layna after she made a remark about it.

"Especially John," Oscar laughed, wrapping his arm around Layna and pulling her closer to him on the booth they shared across from Adam and John. Normally, Layna would feel weird being affectionate in front of people she barely knew, but there was something so easy and natural about the way Oscar cuddled against her. She leaned into him, savoring his touch.

"You're just jealous because all the waitresses in this joint have huge crushes on me."

"I'm really not," Oscar laughed. 

"And they really don't," Domhnall quipped. John threw a stick of asparagus at him from the table beside their booth. "Watch it with the greens, buddy!" He threw one back.

"Boys...be good," Daisy warned.

"We should probably head back soon," Oscar whispered in Layna's ear. "We have to be at the airport pretty early."

"Okay," Layna nodded, looking over at him. He smiled at her, squeezing her waist. Her hand found its way to his thigh and he winked at her.

"Stop canoodling, you two," Domhnall teased, threatening to throw another vegetable at them.

"Vegetables can't stop our love," Oscar replied, kissing Layna's hair.

"So, Layna....you were a ballerina?" John asked. Oscar shot him a look and everyone went quiet. Layna hated the silence, so she broke it.

"Yeah, I was," she said with a nod.

"You've got the grace for it," Daisy said kindly.

"Thank you," Layna replied, smiling at her. She felt Oscar's hand on her shoulder, comforting her with gentle strokes.

"I took ballet when I was a kid," John said. Everyone's gaze snapped to him. "What? It helped with sports, okay? I was a well-rounded young gent."

"I took a movement class at Juilliard," Oscar said. Layna looked at him in surprise. "I didn't tell you?" She shook her head. "Yeah, it was awful. I had to wear a dance belt."

"Those are quite awful - or so I'm told," Layna agreed, giggling. She was thinking of something naughty - about how it must have been really awful for him since he was so well endowed.

"Yeah, I realized after a few classes that they didn't really check for it - so I just stopped wearing it."

"Bad student," Layna teased.

"I still aced the class. I've got great moves."

"We should all go dancing!" John exclaimed.

"Oh, no," groaned Domhnall and Adam.

"We would," Oscar lied, "but we have to be up early tomorrow for our flight."

"Oh yeah! The trip to-" Adam started.

"One more syllable and you're dead," Oscar warned, pointing at him.

"It's a surprise, silly," Daisy said to Adam.

"Right. Sorry," Adam said with a wince.

"Shall we?" Oscar asked Layna. She nodded and he moved out of the booth, grabbing her hand and helping her out. "See you guys Tuesday, yeah?" They all said their goodbyes and then Layna and Oscar were alone together again.

"So...."

"I love them," she said, answering Oscar's unspoken question. He smiled, hugging her to his side as they walked back to the condo. It was a nice night and the restaurant wasn't far, so they decided to forgo the taxi.

"They love you, too. I had no doubt they would. I'm sorry about John, though..."

"What about him? He's funny."

"I mean...the ballerina question."

"Oh," Layna murmured. "You told them, huh?"

"Well, they asked about you...I didn't tell them everything. I didn't tell them about your accident. Just that you used to be a ballerina. I'm sorry, Layna." He stopped walking. "I shouldn't have."

"No," Layna sighed. "You should have. It's fine." Oscar gaped at her in shock. "It's fine," she said with a smile, stroking his cheek to calm him. "I was a ballerina. It's who I was - completely who I was. That was literally the only thing that defined me. It's my whole past. So, logically, you would have told them. Especially if you told them how we met. And really...." She put her hands on either side of his face and looking into those big brown eyes that she adored and missed so much. "I don't mind, Oscar."

"Really?" he asked, giving her a small smile. She nodded.

"Really. Now...tell me where we're going?" She smiled at him sweetly and he shook his head, stepping back out of her reach.

"We're going back to my condo," Oscar said with a huge smile. He grabbed her hand and started walking. "Come on, sweetheart."

"You are so mean."

"I know - I'm cruel."

"Very."

"You may have to take out your anger on me when we get back."

"Oh, I plan on it," she said, squeezing his hand. He looked over at her, licking his lip in that way that drove her nuts. She gave it right back to him, nibbling on her lower lip.

"We need to walk faster." 

"Yes, we do."

They stayed up probably later than they should have but they both slept better than they had in weeks - being in each other's arms again made everything so much better. To save time in the morning, they showered together. That plan could have horribly backfired, but Oscar kept Layna on course - washing each other and a little kissing was all that happened. 

They got to the airport and went in through a separate entrance that took them right to the tarmac where the private jet was waiting. "This isn't yours - is it?"

"Oh, no," Oscar laughed. "It's Kathleen's."

"Kathleen?" Layna asked, giving him a look.

"Kennedy," he said. "One of the producers of the movie. She's letting us borrow it until Monday night."

"Monday's my birthday," Layna said excitedly.

"I know," Oscar said with a chuckle. "Ladies first." He stepped aside for her to make her wait up the staircase.

"Miss Gerrig," the flight attendant said with a smile. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you," she said, returning her smile. When she stepped onto the plane her jaw dropped. She had seen private jets only in movies, and the real thing was much more impressive. The cabin was roomier than it looked, with big, plush leather seats that reclined. Instead of little screens on the back of the seats there was one big screen at the front of the plane. It made sense, since several of the seats were facing each other and they were all so spread out. 

"What do you think?" She felt Oscar's breath on her neck. His hand wrapped around her waist and she felt the warmth of his skin through her thin blouse.

"It's amazing," she said, gazing back at him.

"Take a seat," he said, giving her bum a little pat. She did as he suggested and when she sat down she melted into the seat. It was so heavenly that she let out a little moan. Oscar sat beside her and he had a similar reaction.

"Can we just stay here all weekend?"

"I'm afraid not," he said with a laugh. "But when you see where we're going, you won't want to. I hope...honestly, I don't know if you'll like it. Or if you've been there. You may hate it, actually. Shit, what if you hate it?"

"Oscar," she giggled, putting her hand over his to calm him down. "I'm sure I will love it." The captain came over the speaker to tell them they were departing for their mystery destination and that they would be there in about an hour and a half.

"I hope you do," he said, grabbing her hand. "Hold my hand during takeoff?"

"Scared?" she asked.

"I'm not a big fan of the takeoff part is all," he said, smiling sheepishly at her. She couldn't refuse him.

"I've got you." His smile widened.

Once they were in the air and Oscar calmed down, he asked if she wanted to watch a movie. "I'd rather talk, actually," she said.

"About?" he inquired.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Random stuff. Stuff we don't know yet. Our relationship is still new."

"True," he said. He unbuckled his seat and stood up, taking her hand. "Let's go sit on the couch back there." He motioned to the equally comfy-looking couch at the back of the cabin. She nodded, following him. He positioned himself at the corner of the couch, opening his legs for Layna to sit in between. She did, resting her back against him with her head on his shoulder. "Soooo....ask me a question," he said, brushing his fingertips up and down her arm.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Hmmm...well, when I was a kid it was blue. Every little boy loved blue at one point - right?"

"Well, you did have blue hair," she teased.

"Exactly. But now...." he kissed her hair, "red."

"Red?" she asked. 

"Mmm hmm..." he took a few strands of her hair in his hand and twirled it. "I love red."

"Well, then you'll really like something I bought the other day."

"Oh?" he asked, dropping her hair. "Elaborate, please."

"Nu-uh," she said, shaking her head. "If you can surprise me, then I can surprise you, too." He made an exasperated noise. "It'll be worth the wait, though."

"That, I do not doubt at all."

"Okay, now you ask me one..." she said. This continued for most of the flight and by the end of their little Q&A, Layna knew she was more in love with him than she had been an hour before. He was such an interesting man - so funny and charming and witty - there was nothing about him that she didn't love.

"Okay, Layna....if you look out the window right now..." Oscar peered out the window on his side of the couch, "...yup...you can see where we're going."

"May I?" she asked, sitting up and turning to face him. He smiled at her, giving her a soft kiss.

"Go ahead."

She looked down and their destination was revealed to her. Down below, she saw a building she had only seen before in pictures. There, smack dab in the middle of the ancient city, was the Colosseum. "Rome?" she gasped, turning to Oscar. He nodded, smiling at her. "You're taking me to Rome?!?!" He nodded again and she pounced on him, kissing him.

"I take it you're happy with my choice?" he asked when she pulled away. She answered him with another kiss - a deeper kiss. "Very happy?" he asked, appearing dazed by the kiss.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded before kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Happy birthday."

"It's not my birthday until Monday," she said, running her hand through his hair. She was still sitting on his lap.

"Well, we're celebrating all weekend. So...happy birthday." He kissed her this time - slowly and sensually. His arms held her close to him, his hands moving up and down her back and into her hair. She breathed him in, savoring every brush of his lips and every flick of his tongue. She was so entranced by him that she didn't hear the flight attendant enter the cabin. The woman cleared her throat and Layna pulled back.

"Sorry, but we're beginning or descent. We need you to buckle up, please."

"Right," Oscar said, nodding. "Sorry." The flight attendant smiled at them as if to say she understood before leaving to go sit in her chair on the other side of the door. "Better sit back down."

"Yeahhhh." Layna was still in a kissing daze - that's how good of a kisser he was. She thought that she could probably kiss him all night - just kiss - and be completely satisfied.

"You okay, baby?" he asked, rubbing her thigh after he sat beside her and strapped in. She nodded, smiling at him.

"I'm wonderful."

"As am I," he said with a smile. "I could kiss you all day."

"I was just thinking the same thing about you."

"Were you?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm. Kissing you is almost as good as sex."

"Almost," he agreed. "And I've never thought that about anyone before."

"Good," she said, beaming at him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Thanks..."

"For what?" she asked.

"Holding onto my hand again - I don't like this part, either."

"I've got you," she replied.

"Welcome to Rome," the flight attendant said before Layna stepped out of the plane. It hit her in that moment how incredible this was. She had just flown on a private jet from the movie set of what was going to be the biggest movie of next year with one of the stars of the very same film. That star happened to be her boyfriend - an incredibly sweet, dangerously sexy, wonderful man who was taking her to one of the most romantic cities in the world to celebrate her 30th birthday. How did she get so lucky?

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Oscar asked when they got into the town car that would take them to their hotel.

"How did I get here?" she asked, looking over at him.

"We flew?" he said, half-teasingly. 

"No, I mean...you...how did I get you? You're so..." she put her hand on his chest, tugging on his shirt a little, "so fantastic."

"You're pretty fantastic, yourself," he replied, pulling her closer. "I wonder the same thing - all the time."

"You wonder how I got you?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Noooo," he said, shaking his head. "How I got you." He kissed her nose. "Sometimes I look at you and I just think...God, I'm a lucky sonofabitch." She moved her hand up to his neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss. "So lucky," he sighed when she pulled away. "Come here." 

Layna had every intension of looking through the window and taking in the city as they drove through it, but her lips didn't leave Oscar the entire car ride to their hotel. They didn't stop kissing until the door to the car opened. 

"Signore y signora. Benvenuti a la Hotel Santa Maria."

"Grazie," Oscar said to the bellman as they stepped out of the car.

"Grazie," Layna echoed. She looked up and her jaw dropped. The stone building before her looked like it was centuries old. It had a romantic and cozy quality that she knew would make her feel right at home. "Wow...this is so beautiful."

"I thought you would like it," Oscar replied, taking her hand. "Trastevere is the best part of the city - at least I think so."

"I'm sure I will, too," she replied. They went inside and up to the counter to check in.

"Good afternoon," the old man behind the counter said with a strong Italian accent. "Checking in?"

"Yes. The last name is Estrada." He looked at Layna. "Technically, it's not a fake name." She nodded, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Honeymoon?" the man asked.

"Oh, no," Oscar replied. The way he said that kinda took Layna aback, as if there was no way he would be on a honeymoon. "Just in love." Okay...that was better, but the way he shot down the idea of them being newlyweds bothered her. It wasn't that she wanted to be newlyweds - at least not yet - but she liked the thought that someday they might be. What if he didn't?

"Magnifico. Mr. Estrada, we have a wonderful room for you overlooking the garden. Antonio will gladly show you to your room."

"Thank you very much," Oscar said, taking the key. "Shall we?" he asked Layna. She smiled at him and nodded. "You okay?" She nodded again and he gave her a quick kiss - she was okay. Now was no time to worry about the future. She was even better when she saw the room. It was lovely. The walls were a warm tan color adorned with beautiful art. In the middle of the room was big bed with a cast iron frame and a comforter that looked like a cloud. Layna thought she would test her cloud theory, falling onto her back. 

"Yup - it feels like a cloud." Oscar copied her, plopping down beside her on the bed.

"Very cloud-like. I approve." He stood back up, tipping Antonio and thanking him for helping with the bags before closing the door. "So, birthday girl...what would you like to do first?"

"Well...it is lunchtime," she said. She sat up and swung her feet over the side of the bed, beaming at him.

"So, you want to have sex and then go get lunch?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Well, I don't think I mentioned sex...."

"It was implied," he said with a devious smile. He was already unbuttoning his shirt. "And you're already on the bed, looking quite sexy. Sooo...."

"Soooo...." Layna teased, smiling up at him coyly. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the ground, moving to stand in between Layna's legs at the foot of the bed. "Sex first," she said, staring at him. "Definitely sex first." She hooked her fingers under his belt, pulling him on top of her.

"Well, the bed is christened," Oscar said after he rolled onto his back. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath after their pre-lunch quickie.

"Mmm hmm," Layna hummed, turning her body into his and resting her hand on his chest. His heart was beating wildly beneath her hand. "That was great." She leaned in, kissing his neck.

"I have a slight problem, I think," he said. Layna shot him a concerned look. "I'm pretty certain that I'm addicted to you." She sighed, giggling and pushing at him. "The withdrawal over the last few weeks has been intense, but now that I've fallen off the wagon...I don't think I want to get back on." He turned his body into hers, wrapping his limbs around her. "I do, however, want to get back on you."

"Down, boy," she teased, pushing at him. He frowned and she smiled, giving him a soft, sensual kiss. His frown turned into a smile and she caressed his cheek. "As much as I'd love to stay in this bed with you all weekend, I really do think we should go see what's out there."

"But, Laynaaa...." he hugged her, nuzzling her neck.

"You shouldn't have chosen such a wonderful place to take me," she said with a giggle. "This is your own fault. Now....let's go roam."

"You've been dying to say that since you saw the Colosseum, haven't you?" he asked. She nodded and he busted out laughing, hugging her to him. "Okay, baby. Let's get dressed, unpack, and go roam."

"Okay!"

They got up and got dressed. Layna changed into her peach-colored maxi skirt and lace cream-colored blouse. Oscar put on some chinos and a short-sleeved cream-colored linen button up with a tan fedora. It was as if he was plucked out a 50's Italian romance - he looked amazing. "We kinda match," Layna observed.

"We do," he said with a laugh. "Do you want me to change?" She shook her head, walking over to him and straightening his fedora. He smiled at her. "Is the hat okay?"

"Mmm hmm." He gave her a peck on the lips and she smiled, pecking him back. "Should we unpack the rest of our stuff real quick before we go out?" 

"Might as well," he said, reaching into his bag. Layna took out the purple dress Oscar gave her. "You should wear that tonight when we go out to dinner. I made a reservation for us at one of the best restaurants in Trastevere."

"Sounds wonderful. What are we doing before then?"

"Well, we can go down to the cafe at the hotel here and have some lunch then go take a walk into town. There are tons of little shops around - maybe you'll let me buy you something pretty?"

"You don't have to get me anything, Oscar. This is already such an amazing birthday gift." She gave him a kiss.

"I know I don't have to," he replied, his hand rubbing the small of her back. "But I want to. Will you indulge me?"

"I guess it depends on how pretty the pretty thing is," she teased. He leaned in and kissed her hair. "I'm all done. Shall we?"

"We shall." 

They had a wonderful light lunch at the cafe before meandering down the path to the heart of town. Being a beautiful, sunny Saturday, it was quite busy, but the couple didn't mind. They took their time, exploring the unique boutiques and sharing a gelato from a stand on a street corner. It felt like a scene from an old movie - completely romantic and totally surreal.

"What beautiful red hair," the woman behind the counter of a store called Piccoli Tesori said.

"Thank you," Layna replied, smiling at her.

"And a handsome man, too," the woman said, beaming at Oscar.

"Buon pomeriggio," Oscar said with a smile, taking off his hat.

"How much Italian do you speak?" Layna murmured to him.

 

"Just a little," he said, shrugging. He looked back at the woman and said something else in Italian that Layna didn't understand. The woman chuckled and nodded, standing up from her chair and walking over to a collection of beautiful silk scarfs. "Perfetto," Oscar said, grabbing Layna's hand and walking over to them. "I think...." he brushed his hand over the scarfs, looking for the perfect one for her, "this one." He pulled out a lavender scarf.

"It's beautiful," she said, running her fingers over the soft lavender fabric. "My favorite color."

"I know," he said, beaming at her. He turned to the woman and asked her how much it cost. When the woman replied, he said no and then gave her a higher number, taking out the money that he had exchanged at the airport and giving it to her. 

"Grazie. Grazie mille, signore."

"Thank you," Layna said to Oscar as he draped it around her neck. "It's gorgeous."

"It looks beautiful on you," he replied, giving her a kiss before they left the shop. They strolled a little longer until they reached a beautiful bridge just as the sun was starting to set. They walked over it, stopping in the middle to take in their view. Layna leaned against the side and Oscar moved behind her, putting his hands on either side of her. "Do you know what they call this bridge?" 

"What do they call it?" she asked, shivering at the sound of his soft, raspy voice in her ear.

"Ponte Sisto," he whispered in her ear. She looked back at him and he gazed into her eyes. "The kissing bridge."

"Oh," she uttered before he pressed his lips to hers, gently brushing his fingers across her jaw and down her neck as he kissed her. She arched her back, leaning into his kiss. People were most definitely watching them, but she was completely oblivious. She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again. She wanted to move her fingers through his hair but his hat thwarted her plan. She grabbed his hat, pulling it off his head.

"Hey," he exclaimed. Layna laughed, putting the hat on her head. "If that didn't look so cute on you, I'd grab it off your head."

"You can try!" She took off down the bridge, holding the hat to her head as she ran. Oscar ran after her. She was so close to the end when her knee gave out and she almost fell. Luckily, she caught herself on the railing before that happened.

"Layna, are you alright?" Oscar caught up to her, putting his hand around her waist and helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My knee just doesn't like running on cobblestones, I guess," she said, looking up at him. He was frowning at her. "I'm fine - really."

"Do you want to go back to the room for a little bit? We can rest before dinner. Our reservation isn't until 8:30."

"That sounds nice," she said, walking slowly.

"Let's get a cab - I don't want you to walk all the way back."

"I'm okay, Oscar. Really."

"You're limping, Layna."

"It just needs to warm itself back up," she said, taking another few steps. "I'm fine."

"Still, I'd rather get a cab. I'm tired." She knew he was fibbing, but she also knew there was no changing his mind. She agreed and they went back in a cab. When they got back to the room, they laid down on the bed and shut their eyes for a few minutes. Layna fell asleep to Oscar gently caressing her knee. She used to hate being fawned over, but she didn't mind him doing it. She also didn't mind him waking her up with a kiss.

"Sorry to wake you," he said when her eyes fluttered open, "but we should get ready for dinner." She nodded and he smiled at her, giving her another quick kiss before getting out of bed and helping her up. "How's the knee?"

"Fine," she replied. He gave her a look. "Really, Oscar...it's good."

"Alright - I believe you."

"I'm going to go freshen up." She gave him a kiss and grabbed her purple dress before walking into the bathroom.

"Okay, we have to leave in thirty minutes, though."

"I won't be long," she called out. She turned on the curling iron and splashed cold water on her face to get the sleep out of her eyes. While she waited for the iron to heat up, she put on a bit of make-up. She rarely wore eye shadow, but she thought the night called for a little glamour. She chose a shimmery brown shadow with a dark purple liner to bring out the green in her eyes. She brushed a light peach blush over the apples of her cheeks and a light pink gloss on her lips. She was running out of time, so she quickly curled the ends of her hair and pinned it up in a romantic style with curly tendrils hanging down. 

The last thing was the dress. She stripped down to her bra and panties and put the dress on. Oscar sure had an eye - it looked wonderful on her and it fit perfectly. She spun around, admiring the way the fabric moved with her. This would be the perfect dress for dancing, she thought. She hadn't thought about anything like that in so long that it took her aback. Maybe someday soon she would dance again. Maybe.

Opening the door, she stepped out to find Oscar standing with his back to her. He wore a dark navy suit that was perfectly tailored to him. As she walked towards him quietly, she couldn't help but admire the way his backside looked. It was good enough to pinch, so that's just what she did.

"Ouch!" Oscar exclaimed, jumping and turning around to face her. "Holy....wow."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," she said with a little shrug.

"Well, then that's my excuse, too."

"For what?" she said, giving him a confused look. He grabbed her, pulling her against his body so their mouths were a breath away from touching.

"This," he said before giving her a kiss. She was very grateful that he was holding onto her so tight. Otherwise, she was sure the weakness in her knees would have caused her to fall to the ground. Layna sighed against his lips, her body collapsing into his. Oscar's free hand moved to her neck, brushing over a curl that hung at her nape. He pulled away slightly and her eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze. "You look stunning."

"I.....what?" she asked, shaking her head a little. Oscar chuckled at her, leaning in to brush his lips over her neck.

"You're so beautiful," he continued. One hand clasped around her waist while the other brushed down her arm. "So enchanting." His lips kissed her again just below her ear.

"Oscar," she uttered, half-whispering, half-pleading with him. He was the one who was enchanting. He smelled so good, and the fresh stubble on his chin scratched her so perfectly. She held onto his arm, her grip tightening when his lips moved over her earlobe. He sucked it lightly, his lips tugging on it. "Oscar," she breathed.

"You smell so good, Layna." She gulped and he smiled against her skin. "I think I want you for dinner instead."

"Have me," she said without a moment's pause. He chuckled, kissing her neck once more before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"I think you'd make a better dessert," he said with a devilish smile. "You do taste very," he kissed her and she sighed when his lips left, "very," another kiss, "sweet."

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" she asked through gritted teeth, tugging on his tie.

"I should ask you the same question," he teased. "You're going to make all the men at that restaurant want to leave their wives and girlfriends for you."

"Don't be silly," she sighed, straightening his tie that she had messed up.

"I'm not," he said, completely straight-faced. "You look amazing."

"So do you," she said, looking him up and down. "I've never seen you in a suit - at least not in real life." Oscar chuckled. "You look even better in the flesh."

"How about in only flesh?" he teased, pulling her close again.

"Of course. But...that'll have to wait."

"You're right - we're already running late. The cab is waiting for us downstairs."

"Oh, well we better go." She grabbed Oscar's hand and her scarf that he bought her - it went perfectly with her dress. "I hope he doesn't mind us making out the entire way there."

"I'm sure he won't," Oscar teased. "This is Rome."

 

The restaurant Oscar had chosen was right in the heart of town. When they walked out of the cab Layna was bombarded with delicious smells that made her stomach rumble. Oscar held the door open for her and when she walked in, she felt like she was in another time. Soft, enchanting music filled the air, mixing with the sounds of people enjoying their meals and each other's conversation. The lighting was low and romantic and the room seemed to be filled with couples in love.

They were seated at a small, intimate table in the back and even though the restaurant was full of other people, it felt likt it was just them.

"What are you going to get? Oscar asked her.

"Oh, gosh...I don't know..." Layna put her hand on her neck, cocking her head to the side and brushing her fingertips over her skin as she perused the menu. "I think..." she looked up and found Oscar staring at her intently. Even if the low light, she could see his eyes flicker. He bit his lower lip. "Oscar...." She gave him a look.

"What?" he asked innocently. 

"Stop looking at me like that," she teased, moving her foot to bump his under the table.

"You want to play footsie?" he teased back, tangling his foot with hers.

"I'm great at footsie." She attempted to wink at him and he chuckled. "Shush. Eyes back on the menu, mister."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, saluting her. "I think....chicken."

"I think that sounds wonderful."

Since it was a Saturday night and the place was rather crowded, it took some time for them to get their food. Neither of them minded, though, for the wine and the company was more than enough to satisfy them until their food arrived. When it did, they both found it to be some of the best food they'd ever tasted - well worth the wait. 

Two hours and two bottles of wine later, they stumbled out of the restaurant and into a cab back to the hotel. "I hope my surprise is there," Oscar said.

"Surprise?" Layna asked, tugging on his tie. She was feeling wonderful - full and tingly and warm and definitely slightly intoxicated. "I'm seeing two of you," she said to him, smiling up at him as he helped her out of the cab.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He was definitely better at holding his liquor - or wine, in this case. He did seem a bit rosy in the cheeks, though and he definitely walked a little slower.

"I'm good - two Oscars is a good thing." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Cuz you're so handsome. You are so. so. so handsome. You know how handsome you are?"

"You're pretty," he replied, smiling widely at her.

"What's my surprise?" she asked as they stumbled up the steps to their room.

"Shhh," he said, chuckling. "It's a surprise."

"I know," she groaned. They got to the top of the stairs and were almost at their door. "I wanna know!"

"Shhh," he said again, stopping in front of their door.

"But, I-" Layna started, but he put his finger to her lips, shaking his head. She smiled, kissing his finger slowly. She was looking up at him through her lashes, which were curled and coated with mascara. She was very aware of the effect that her eyes were having on him. He stared at her, licking his lips. Her smile widened as she wrapped her hand around his, pulling his finger into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Jesus," he gasped. "Lay...." she swirled her tongue around his finger, "na..."

"Mmm hmm?" she hummed. Oscar pulled his hand away, pushing her up against the wall and slamming his body against hers, kissing her passionately. She could taste the wine on his lips and it only made her want him more. She grasped at his waist, pulling him against her and bringing her leg up to rub against the outside of his thigh. She could feel him getting hard and when she moved her hips up against him, he moaned into her mouth. His hand moved to her thigh, pulling her leg up higher as his hand moved under the soft fabric of her dress. He pawed at her desperately and another moan escaped his lips when his fingers touched the lace of her panties.

A noise pulled them apart. A ways down the hall a woman stood, staring at them with a disapproving gaze. Oscar gave Layna a look and they both started chuckling uncontrollably. Oscar pulled his hand out from under her dress and waved at the woman. "Sorry," he said. The woman shook her head, a small smile appearing on her lips before she walked into her room. "We should probably take this inside."

"Yeah," Layna breathed, still trying to catch her breath. Oscar entwined his fingers with hers, using his free hand to unlock the door.

"Oh, good," he said, smiling when he saw the covered silver dish and bottle of champagne on the coffee table. "It's here."

"More alcohol?" Layna giggled.

"I didn't think we'd have so much wine," he chuckled, taking off his jacket. Layna removed her scarf, draping it over his jacket. They both took off their shoes before moving over to the couch to sit. Oscar busied himself trying to open the champagne - it was a little bit of a struggle in his inebriated state, but he got it. He poured the shimmering liquid into the flutes and gave one to Layna.

"Thank you," said Layna.

"You're very welcome," he said, raising his glass to toast. "To Rome."

"To Rome," she agreed, clinking glasses with him before taking a sip. "What's in here?" she asked, moving to open it.

"Nu-uh-uh," Oscar said, pulling her hand away. She pouted at him and he shook his head. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" 

"Because I said so," he said, his tone gentle yet commanding. The way he spoke made Layna's entire body buzz with desire. He took the glass out of her hand and placed it on the table beside his. "Close," he said again. She did as he asked. She could hear him moving about, but was unsure of what he was doing. Soft music started playing - it was a tune she was unfamiliar with, but it was slow and romantic. 

She heard Oscar move closer and she desperately wanted to open her eyes when she heard him sit beside her. "Keep them closed," he warned. She did, hearing him lift the lid off the dish. "This may be cold," he warned before touching something to her lips. The sweet, summery smell mixed with the tart, sweet taste revealed the surprise to Layna as soon as it hit her lips. Oscar moved the fruit across her bottom lip, leaving a trace of juice behind. He leaned in, kissing her softly and licking it off. Her breath hitched in her chest and she wanted to open her eyes again, but Oscar told her not to. "Bite," Oscar demanded. She did, getting a juicy chunk of strawberry in her mouth.

"Yum," she said after she swallowed.

"My thoughts, exactly," he replied. She heard him bite into the berry and then he kissed her again. He pulled away and she opened her eyes, taking him in. His tie was still on, but it was loose around his neck and his top button was undone. His lips were a little red from the strawberry juice and Layna thought he looked much more delicious than the strawberry. "Want another?" he asked, holding one up before dipping it in the white cream. She nodded, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. "Say please," he said with a smile in his voice. She could feel his breath on her - it was warm and sweet and she wanted him closer. She reached for him and he took her hand, placing it on her thigh. "Do you want it?" he teased, dabbing the cream from the tip of the strawberry on her lip. She nodded, licking her lip.

"Please." She felt the strawberry and she took a bite, humming at the delectable combination of the sweet cream and the tart strawberry. "Delicious."

"Very," he whispered, kissing her neck. She sighed, leaning her head back as he sucked on her skin.

"Are you going to give me another hickey?" she asked.

"There's a chance that might happen, yes," he whispered, nipping at her.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?" she asked. He nodded, his stubble teasing at her sensitive skin. His hand moved to her thigh, moving under her dress. Layna could have let him get to where he was heading, but she loved the way he was teasing her and she wanted to give it right back to him. "Uh-uh," she said, pulling his hand away. Oscar sat up, giving her a flummoxed look. "Close your eyes." He stared at her. "Oscar...close your eyes." He did as she asked and she smiled. She reached for a strawberry but was distracted by the song that came over the speakers. The familiar tune froze her in her tracks. 

"Layna?" Oscar asked.

"This...this is my favorite song," she said. Oscar opened his eyes and smiled at her sheepishly.

"I know. I downloaded it after you told me about it. And..." he looked down for a moment, almost as if he were ashamed, "I watched the movie."

"Strictly Ballroom?" she asked. He looked nervous and that made her feel a little sad. He shouldn't be afraid to admit that to her, but he knew anything having to do with dance touched a nerve. She didn't want it to be that way, though. She wanted to embrace it - to share it with him - she was just scared and didn't know where to start. Maybe this was a good place.

"Did you...did you like it?" she asked.

"It was wonderful. I can see why it's one of your favorites. The love story between Fran and Scott is beautiful, and the dancing and the music was great. And the message, too."

"A life lived in fear is a life half-lived," Layna muttered.

"Vivir con miedo es como vivir a medias," Oscar replied.

"Just like Fran says in the movie," she said, smiling at him.

"It's a Spanish proverb," he said to her.

"Is it?" she asked, smiling at him. "I didn't know..." Fran was right, Layna thought. She spent the last four years being afraid. But now, with him, she wasn't anymore...or at least she didn't want to be. This song had lended her the perfect opportunity to try and overcome that fear. That, mixed with her wine and champagne-happy brain, made her do something she never thought she would do again. She stood up, extending her hand to Oscar. "Dance with me?"

"What?" Oscar asked, his eyes widening.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked. He nodded slowly, looking at her as if he wasn't sure if he was dreaming. He stood up and Layna led him to the middle of the room. "Can you restart the song?" He nodded, walking over to his iPod and hitting restart. He hurried back to her and she smiled at him.

"You sure, sweetheart?" he asked. She nodded, taking his hand and placing it around her. He smiled, taking her other hand in his. He started moving, stepping in time with the music. Layna followed, hoping she wasn't too drunk to follow his steps. "Is this okay?" he asked a few steps in. She nodded and he smiled, moving back and holding his hand out. She followed, spinning slowly under his arm. The dress moved with her and she smiled. "This dress was made for dancing," he said once he pulled her close again. His hips moved against hers and she gazed up into his eyes, mindlessly moving to the music with him. "As were you," he whispered.

"You're a good dancer," she said. He moved to spin her again, turning around her before she turned around him. "Very good, it seems."

"I told you I had moves," he said, smiling sweetly at her. "You're still amazing....I never doubted you would be." Her cheeks felt hot and she wasn't sure if it was the compliment, the wine, or the way he was looking at her that made her blush. Surely it was all three.

"Thank you," she replied. The song ended and 'Something' by The Beatles started to play. Layna loved that song. 

"Do you want to keep dancing?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, nodding. His smile widened and he pulled her closer, swaying to the music with her. He sang along with the song softly in Layna's ear. His low, raspy voice soothed her while his strong yet gentle embrace comforted her. It was effortless, dancing with him. She knew in that moment that she'd never been happier. "I love you, Oscar."

"I love you, too, Layna," he whispered.

She was unsure how long they danced - it was all a fuzzy blur of nervous and amorous energy. A song pulled her from her daze. It was 'Let's Get it On' by Marvin Gaye. Layna started laughing and Oscar winked at her.

"Really?" she asked, giggling. "Nice playlist, Casanova."

"What?" he asked, spinning her out and then back into him. "And if you feel, like I feel, baby," he sang, moving his hips. "C'mon, ooo, c'mon. Let's get it on." She was sure he put that song on there to put her in the mood, and it was a very smart choice on his part because the way he was moving with her and singing to her was definitely doing the trick. She wrapped one arm around his neck and grabbed his tie, pulling him in for a steamy, sultry kiss. Oscar's hands moved around her waist -one went down over her bum, twisting the fabric of the skirt in his hand while the other moved up her back, pushing her to him. She tugged on his tie, moving her hips against him. His hips echoed hers and she moaned into his mouth. His grip on her tightened as her teeth grazed his lip before pulling away.

"Maybe we should stop dancing," she suggested.

"Not just yet," he said before kissing her again, his body moving up against hers. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. 

"Oscar," she sighed.

"Yes, Layna?" 

"It's my birthday..." she brought her hands down to his tie, starting to loosen it.

"Not yet," he teased, gently biting the tip of her nose.

"It's my birthday weekend," she argued. "You said it. And I want to open another present."

"What present?" he asked, looking confused.

"You," she whispered. "I want you for a present. I'm already unwrapping you." She took his tie off and started undoing his shirt.

"I can see that," he said, moving his hands up to help her.

"No, let me," she said, pushing his hands away. She pulled his shirt out of his pants. "I love unwrapping my presents. Normally I take my time..." she looked up at him and she slowly undid another button. "But I kinda want to rip this one open...."

"I think you should definitely rip it open," Oscar said, backing her up against the wall. Layna gasped and he smiled at her wickedly. "Go on, then..." he moved in, his lips hovering above hers. "Open it." Layna ripped open his shirt, surprised at her strength in such an inebriated state. She looked at his body and her eyes moved down to his pants. The outline of his hard-on was throbbing against the fabric. Biting her lip in anticipation, she looked up at him. His eyes flickered. She had never wanted him so desperately and when he looked at her like that, she lost any ounce of self-control she had left. She didn't worry about taking his shirt off. She needed him, and she didn't want to wait. "Finish. Unwrapping," he said in between hot, sultry kisses. She nodded, undoing his pants. He helped her push them down around his ankles before he moved his hand under her dress, pulling at her panties. "I want you up against this wall. Right. Now."

"I want it," she gasped, biting his ear. He growled against her, pulling her panties down. She kicked them off and he put his hand back under her dress, moving his fingers into her soaking wet folds. "Oh, God," she whimpered, throwing her head back against the wall and tugging on his shirt.

"Fuck, Layna..."

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, biting her lip and looking into his eyes. "Fuck Layna." He smiled, balling the fabric of her dress in his hand and pulling it up by her waist before pushing inside of her. "Oh, Goooodddd," she exclaimed.

"Layna," he breathed, pulling back a little before pushing further inside of her. She grabbed his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Oscar grabbed her leg, wrapping it around his waist so he could move deeper. He moaned into her lips, his pace quickening. 

"Oh, God, yes!" she cried out, moving her hand down to his ass and squeezing him.

"Fuck." Oscar slammed his hand against the wall by her head, giving him more support as he lunged in and out. He growled against her neck, dragging his lips down to bite her shoulder lightly. 

"Oh, fuckkkk, Oscar! Fuck, that's good."

"You're. So. Perfect. God, I love fucking you, baby." He moved faster and Layna whimpered his name, kissing his neck. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, kissing the newly exposed skin as her hands moved inside his shirt and around to his back, clawing at him. Her vision started to get fuzzy and her body started to heat up. The tingling started in her toes, moving closer and closer as Oscar moved faster and faster. She grabbed his ass again and he thrusted deep, hitting her g-spot in the perfect spot. 

"Oh, God, yes! Just like that. Fuck, Oscar!" He kept going. "Fuck, I'm coming! Oh, Godddd, yes. I'm. I'm." She lost the ability to talk. She lost the ability to think. All she could do was feel him and feel the wave of ecstasy come over her body.

"Yes, Layna," he growled through gritted teeth. He bit her ear. "Come for me. God, that's so...oh...ohhhhh...." His body started to shake and she felt him spill into her. The sensation was almost enough to make her lose control again, but he slowed and stopped, resting his head on her shoulder. They stood there for a few moments, catching their breaths. Layna held onto Oscar, afraid that if she let go she would fall because her legs were still shaking. He was shaking, too. 

"That...that was.....so fucking fantastic," he uttered breathlessly. Layna nodded, kissing his hair. "Layna...." He lifted his head so their eyes met.

"Yes, Oscar?" she asked, brushing her hand through his hair. He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm so happy." He gave her a soft kiss.

"I've never," she placed her hand on his neck gently, pulling him in for another kiss, "never been this happy."

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded. "So...I was a good present?"

"The best," she assured him, kissing him again. He kissed her back before pulling out of her and letting go of her dress, letting it fall back down so she appeared fully clothed again. Oscar pulled his boxers up, kicking off his pants and pulling off his socks.

"You alright, there, sweetheart?" Oscar asked, smiling at Layna. She was still up against the wall, unsure if she could stand on her own.

"Uh huh," she nodded, smiling at him. "Just feeling a little fuzzy."

"Are you dizzy?" he asked in a concerned tone. He moved over to her, putting his hands on her waist.

"Uh huh," she nodded, smiling at him.

"Are you okay, though? Are you going to be sick?"

"No," she giggled, shaking her head. "Not that kind of dizzy. The good kind..." she tugged on his shirt, pulling him closer. "The post-Oscar kind."

"Ah," he said with a nod. "Good." He gave her a soft kiss.

"Mmm hmm. Very good."

"Shall we get you out of this dress?" 

"Yes, please." She turned around and she felt Oscar move closer. His lips gently pressed against the back of her neck as he undid her zipper. Slowly, he pushed the dress off her shoulders and let it fall. He unhooked her bra, letting that fall, too, so she was completely naked.

"Baby....you're exquisite." She turned around and he looked down and back up again. He brushed a curl out of her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, hugging her to him.

"Everything. This trip, the dress, the dinner, the dance..."

"The sex?" he asked, smiling that perfect smile.

"Definitely the sex. Yes." She yawned.

"Sleepy?" he asked. She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll go roam Rome some more."

"Sounds...rome-mantic," she said, giggling at her own pun.

"Someone's punchy," he teased, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Whoa! You're crazy strong, aren't you?"

"You don't weigh as much as you think," he said, smiling at her as he walked her to the bed. He laid her down, moving the comforter over her before taking off his shirt and getting in beside her. "Do you want some panties or shorts?" She shook her head. "Then I'll take mine off." He did, pulling her close to him. "Sleep sweet, sweetheart," he whispered to Layna, who was already doing just that.


	15. Chapter 15

Layna had a complicated relationship with wine. She loved it dearly and when they were together, they had a blast. But the next morning always came with a rude awakening. "Ugh," Layna groaned, rolling over and landing on a sleeping Oscar. Or at least he had been sleeping.

"Layynnna, what are you doing?" he groaned, wrapping his arm around her and hugging her naked body to his. She had forgotten that they'd fallen asleep naked. The night before was kind of fuzzy. She remembered everything - at least she was pretty sure she did. She just wasn't sure if she dreamed it or if it actually happened.

Layna groaned again, cuddling up to Oscar's warm body. She draped her arm over his stomach. "No more wine," she whined.

"Huh?" Oscar rubbed her back.

"Wine is bad," she groaned. She rolled off of him, falling on her back and covering her eyes with her hand. "Make the room stop spinning, Oscar."

"Sweetheart, are you hungover?" Oscar asked with a low, sleepy chuckle. Layna uncovered one eye and gave him a death glare. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll get you some Advil." He got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Layna kept her eye uncovered, watching him walk away. She may have felt awful, but she could still appreciate a gorgeous naked man when she saw one. And man, was he gorgeous. And hers....completely hers. She smiled to herself.

He came back into the room wearing boxers. "Can you sit up?" he asked, sitting on the bed. Layna opened her eyes and looked up at him. He looked sleepy, his heavy eyelids hiding his beautiful brown eyes. She felt bad for waking him. "Layna, baby...can you sit up?"

"Yeah, I think so." Slowly, she pushed herself up to sit. Oscar propped up some pillows behind her and handed her the water and medicine. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"I don't think you've ever called me that before," he said, smiling at her. Gently rubbing her back, he leaned in and whispered, "I like it." The heat from his breath made Layna shudder, as did the raspy tone to his voice. Slowly, gently, he moved his hand up the back of her neck, moving up to her hair. "No wonder your head hurts - you still have your hair pinned  
up."

"I do?" She felt her hair. Yup - it felt like a mess. "How horrible does it look?"

"It doesn't look horrible," he said, smiling at her. "It looks...like it had a good night." She gave him a look and he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Let me take it down?" he asked, scooting closer to her. She nodded and let Oscar begin his hunt for the bobby pins stashed in her copper curls. "How many of these things do you have in here?" he asked halfway through.

"I have no idea," she said with a shrug. "I lost count."

"Well, it looked beautiful last night." He brushed his hand over her messy curls that he had let down. "It always does."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, his eyes smiling at her. "There...I think I got the last one." He moved both of his hands into her hair, massaging her scalp and running his fingers through for any rogue pins.

"Mmmm, that feels nice," Layna sighed. She brought her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees.

"Feeling better?" Oscar asked, moving one hand down the back of her neck, gently massaging her. She hummed in confirmation. "Good, I'm glad." His hand continued its path down the curve of her spine, going all the way down to where her body met the bed.

"Don't stop," she sighed, hugging her legs.

"I wasn't planning on it," he replied, moving his hand back up her spine slowly. "Is your back sore from being up against the wall?" he asked. Layna could hear the concern in his voice and it made her heart beat off-rhythm for a moment. She lifted her head, turning her gaze to him and shaking her head just a bit - anything more than that would hurt.

"No..." she gently rubbed his thigh, hoping it would comfort him. "No...that was wonderful. I loved every moment of last night."

"Me, too," he replied, beaming at her. "You remember all of it?"

"I think so," she said, resting her cheek on her knees again so she could keep her eyes on him. "We danced...didn't we?"

"We did," Oscar confirmed, nodding his head. "For a while, actually."

"I wasn't sure if that actually happened. I'm surprised it did."

"So was I," he said with a chuckle. "It felt like a dream, honestly."

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, smiling at him. "I liked dancing with you."

"I loved dancing with you, Layna. I want to do it again. Maybe tonight?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps....perhaps." she teased, referencing the song that brought her out of her shell.

"I see what you did there," he laughed, pointing at her. "There's a restaurant that has a live band and dancing that I visited a few years back. I could take you there."

"Oh, no," she said, her body jolting up straight. Oscar jerked his hand back. "No...I can't."

"Sure you can," he said, putting his hand on her knee and rubbing gently. "You danced beautifully last night."

"That was different," she said, pushing his hand away. The look in his eyes made her instantly regret that. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "That was with you...I can't....I just can't dance in public again."

"Layna," Oscar sighed. "It's not like they know who you are. And even though you're very alluring," he smiled at her, "I'm sure most of the people on the dance floor will be focused on other things."

"Oscar...last night was a big...big step for me."

"You're right," he said with a nod. "It was....I was in shock, actually."

"I remember your face when I asked you," she said with a chuckle. "Just...give me time. Okay?" He nodded. "I want to dance with you again...and I hope I can do it in public with you."

"You want to do it in public with me?" Oscar asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Layna pushed him and he fell back on the bed, pulling her with him.

"Oscar!"

"You want to," he teased, nibbling on her shoulder and moving his hand over her bare backside, squeezing. She was starting to forget about her hangover. Maybe the Advil was working - or maybe it was something else.

"Do I?" she teased back, moving her hand around his waist and down into his boxers, squeezing his ass. His body jerked against hers and she smiled at him, nipping at his chin.

"I know I do," he replied. "It's a fantasy of mine."

"A fantasy...hmm?" she asked, wondering what other fantasies he had.

"Mmm hmm," he hummed, kissing down her neck and over to her collarbone. He knew that was her weak spot now and he took every opportunity to drive her made. "Does your head still hurt, baby?"

"A little...why?"

"Well, you know what a good cure for a headache is?" he asked, kissing back up her neck. She shook her head and he smiled, his lips hovering over hers. He moved his hand up around her hip and in between her legs. Layna's body shuddered with a mix of pleasure and surprise. She grabbed onto his shoulder and he smiled, biting his lip before whispering, "an orgasm." He kissed her, moving his fingers inside her folds. She gasped, arching her back and grabbing onto him tightly as he got to work curing her hangover.

Since Oscar had been to Rome before, Layna left it up to him to decide what to do. He protested, saying it was her weekend, but she insisted that she would love whatever they did. After a little coaxing, she got him to decide on their destination. Oscar chose Villa Borghese for their afternoon adventure. It was a park with museums, a lovely garden, sculptures, fountains, and a beautiful lake where people could rent boats for an afternoon row. Before they made their journey there, they stopped at a local shop to get some snacks - mostly wine and cheese and fruit. Layna told herself she wouldn't go overboard with the wine again, but really, who was she kidding? When in Rome, right? 

"So...did I choose wisely?" Oscar asked. They were walking hand-in-hand through the park, passing by a fountain. Layna nodded, hugging his arm. "Want to rent a boat?"

"Very much so," she replied. It was a warm day and they were both dressed for it. Layna wore a white sundress cut just above the knee with pink and red flowers on it. After her shower that morning, she decided to dry her hair naturally and wear it down (a smart choice, since Oscar had given her another hickey the night before). She put on a big, floppy sunhat since her ginger complexion didn't get along well with the sun. Oscar wore a light blue v-neck shirt that was very soft to the touch and tan chinos rolled up at the ankles and boat shoes. On any other man, Layna would think that rolled up pants were silly, but he somehow worked it. 

"My lady," Oscar said, stepping into the boat and reaching his hand out to help her in. The boat rocked a bit and they both looked at each other, chuckling nervously. "Careful, now." She slowly made her way in, sitting down opposite Oscar on the plank of wood that went down the middle of the boat. He took the oars and started rowing out.

"Can I row later?" she asked. He smiled, nodding at her. "I need the exercise. Although...I have been getting a lot of physical activity." Oscar lowered his sunglasses, winking at her.

"Yeah, you have," he nodded, raising his chin proudly after he pushed his glasses back up. She laughed, putting her hand in the water and splashing Oscar. "Hey, now!" He put down oar and splashed Layna, getting the front of her dress wet.

"Oscar!"

"You did it first," he defended.

"Touche," she sighed. "But careful...this is a white dress. If it gets wet, there's no hiding what's underneath."

"Do you think that's going to deter me from splashing you? On the contrary, Layna..." He moved to splash her again, but stopped when Layna warned him:

"Oscar, be good - we're in public."

"You said this morning that you want to do me in public," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure it was you who said that."

"Well, I think I could probably convince you..." Layna shook her head at him, trying not to laugh. She was also trying not to be turned on by the notion. She shook it off, changing the subject. 

"This place is really beautiful."

"Yeah..." Oscar smiled at her knowingly, "it is. I've never been before - Giovanni at the front desk told me about it. He said it was a good place to take my beautiful redhead."

"He did, huh?"

"I told him to watch it," Oscar said. She wasn't sure if he was joking.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Threatened his life. Told him he'd be sleeping with the fishes if he looked at you funny." Layna stared at him. "I'm joking, baby," he laughed. "Man, I am a good actor!"

"You think so?" She splashed him again, soaking his pants.

"Layna! Come on, now..." Oscar scolded. She looked at him sheepishly, batting her lashes at him.

"Oops...sorry."

"Are you?" he asked, leaning forward. She mirrored his movements, getting closer to him. She nodded and Oscar took her sunhat off, putting it at the foot of the boat and running his hand over her hair. Layna took off his glasses so she could see that familiar spark in his eyes. She was sure she'd never get over how beautiful his eyes were - she could stare at him for days. She hooked his glasses on the V of his shirt and moved her hands over his pecks and up around his shoulders. "How sorry are you?" He was so close to kissing her. She licked her lip, feeling the heat of his breath on her moistened lips. "Close your eyes..." She did as he asked, expecting a kiss. But instead, she got splashed again. 

"You...you..." she huffed.

"Gotcha," he said, smiling widely. Layna crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Love you, baby."

"I'm all wet."

"Are you?" His brow wiggled again. He was being so frisky - Layna didn't want to enjoy it as much as she did. She held back a laugh, shaking her head at him in disbelief for a second time. He leaned into her again. "How wet are you?"

"Very," she whispered, chewing on her bottom lip. Oscar scooted closer to her on the bench and Layna did the same, putting her hands on his thighs. Slowly, she moved her hands up his body, leaning into him and brushing her lips across his jaw back to his ear. She heard his breath hitch in his throat and she smiled to herself before taking his earlobe between her teeth and tugging. "I think I need new panties," she whispered.

"Layna." She was messing with him, but the way he said her name made her a little wet.

"Mmm hmm?" she asked, rubbing his thighs.

"I know you're messing with me." She sighed, pulling away from him and pouting. He chuckled, pulling her closer again by her neck and giving her a soft, sultry kiss. "That doesn't change the fact that it turned me on, though."

"Did it?" she asked mindlessly as he kissed across her jaw, brushing her hair back over her shoulder so he could kiss down her neck.

"God, yes..."

"I wish this boat was big enough for us to lay down in," she sighed, holding Oscar to her.

"Me, too," he replied, his tongue flicking over her skin. She couldn't handle his lips being anywhere but on hers. She grabbed him, crashing her lips against him. Her chest heaved against his and he grasped her waist, jerking her against him and making the boat rock. They pulled away from each other, extending their arms to try and balance the boat. "Whoa..."

"Maybe we should...have some cheese?" Layna asked, smiling at him. Oscar threw his head back and laughed.

"Cheese. Yes. Good call. And wine, too."

The rest of the afternoon flew by. After their time on the lake, they took a long, leisurely stroll through the gardens and checked out the museum. They rarely let go of each other, always at least holding hands. In the museum, Oscar pulled her into a dark corner and they made out like teenagers for a few minutes before coming to their senses. It was rather crowded, and if they kept going they would have surely been caught. They were walking through one of the sculpture gardens when one of the workers at the park was told them it was closing time.

Instead of going back to the hotel, they had the cab drop them off at a restaurant down the hill where they shared quite possibly the best pizza either of them had ever tasted. "I thought New York pizza was good," Oscar said, patting his stomach, "but damn...that was a good pie."

"I'm going to need to run an extra mile tomorrow morning," Layna chuckled.

"But tomorrow's your birthday - you don't work out on your birthday."

"I should," she said, looking down at her stomach. "I'm growing a food baby from all this Italian food. This is all your fault!"

"It's a little early for me to get your pregnant - don't you think?" Oscar said with a chuckle. Layna gave him a look. "Baby, you don't look pregnant. You're stunning and you know it."

"You've had too much wine," she said, shaking her finger at him.

"No, but maybe we should slow down if you don't want another hangover tomorrow morning. Although I do admit, helping you with your headache was pretty.... rewarding." 

"Well, good work deserves recognition," she replied, clapping at him.

"Thank you, thank you." Oscar bowed to nobody in particular. Just behind him, Layna noticed a group of 20-somethings staring and whispering excitedly.

"Um...," Layna whispered. He looked at her quizzically. "I think you may have some admirers behind you." She pointed and he turned around, causing the girls in the group to giggle and the guys to turn and look the other way. "Honestly, I'm surprised nobody's come up to you yet."

"Really? I hadn't even thought about it, to be honest."

"You don't see yourself as a movie star, do you?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and looking at him as if he were a curious puzzle. He shrugged. "You were in the biggest movie of all time, you know."

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm Harrison or Mark or anything-"

"No, but you will be. When you're their age, you'll be an icon. Probably before that, even." Oscar laughed and Layna smiled at the sight of his cheeks turning pink. "Blushing," she said, pointing at him.

"Uh...Mr. Isaac?" One of the guys was brave enough to come up to the table. 

"Hey," Oscar replied, smiling up at him.

"I just wanna say - you're awesome."

"Well, thank you. Who are your friends over there?" Oscar gestured to the table.

"Oh, they're my buddies. We're studying abroad here."

"Should I go over and say hi?" he asked. The guy gawked at him before nodding.

"Do you mind, sweetheart?" Oscar asked. Layna smiled at him, shaking her head. Of course she didn't mind - quite the contrary. She loved watching him interact with them. They were all so excited to meet him and she was pretty sure one of the girls squealed. After a little chat and a few pictures, he returned to her. "Sweet kids."

"They're not much younger than us," Layna said.

"You're going to be 30 tomorrow, baby," replied Oscar. She shot him a look and he chuckled. "A very young 30 - you don't look a day over 23. I mean look at that skin!"

"Uh huh." Oscar extended his hand to her and she stood up. Oscar put some money on the table before wrapping his arm around her and exiting the restaurant onto the busy street.

"What do you want to do now?" Layna was about to answer when the sky opened up and it started to pour.

"Oh my God!" Layna exclaimed, looking at Oscar. He started laughing and it was so infectious that Layna couldn't help but join in. "Does this happen a lot in Rome?"

"No idea. It sure happened a lot in Florida growing up. Didn't it rain all the time in Washington?"

"Not like this!" she yelled over the pouring rain. A thunderbolt made her jump into Oscar's arms. "Time to go," they said in unison. Oscar tried to hail a taxi, but everyone on the street was doing the same thing. "Let's just run for it - it's not that far." Another thunderclap.

"Come on." Oscar grabbed her hand and they started running. "Good cardio, huh?"

"Tell me about it," she groaned, running with him.

"Is your knee okay?" he asked. She nodded. "I can carry you."

"I'm good, Oscar - let's just get back. Okay?" 

"Okay."

When they finally made it back to the front steps of the hotel, they took a moment to catch their breaths. Oscar leaned up against a pillar and pulled Layna to his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around him. "Well...that was fun, huh?" He looked down at her and she gazed up at him. He was positively soaked, and he looked so sexy. "What?" he asked, letting out a chuckle.

"Nothing," she said, lifting her head from his shoulder and running her hand through his wet hair.

"No, you're thinking something...there's a smile teasing at the corner of those gorgeous lips." His gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and he gently ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "You look very sexy wet. That dress is clinging to you in all the right places..." His gaze moved down her body.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"You were thinking about how sexy you look? That's a little cocky, Layna..." he teased. She laughed, pushing him lightly back against the pillar. "Oh," he gasped, his eyes flickering.

"No...about how sexy you look, silly."

"Yes, I am very silly." He was about to grab her when another huge thunderclap made them both jump. "To the room?"

"To the room," she agreed.

"We better get up there fast. You were right about your dress getting wet." Layna looked down and realized her dress was pretty see-through.

"Crap," she groaned.

"At least you're wearing pretty underwear," he said, winking at her.

They ran upstairs and as soon as Oscar closed the door, Layna started taking off her dress. "Excellent," Oscar laughed, grinning like a schoolboy. Layna chuckled, shaking her head at him.

"Help me with the zipper? It's stick and my hands are all slippery." He nodded, walking up behind her and helping tug the zipper down. Layna looked over her shoulder at him and he smiled at her, moving his hands to her shoulders and pushing the dress over them. The wet cotton fell to the floor, leaving her in her bra and panties. Oscar's eyes traveled up and down her body and she blushed. Even though she was cold and shivering, his gaze made her feel warm.

"You're shivering. Here, take those off. I'll grab you some warm clothes."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm going to go dry off and blow dry my hair - that'll warm me up." She noticed the goosepimples on his arm. "You're shivering, too, Oscar."

"Am I?" he asked. "I guess the rain was pretty cold. And it's cold in here."

"Take this off." She tugged on his shirt and he raised his arms up for her to undress him. "I'm going to get you a towel and some dry clothes." She walked over to the closet and came back with some boxers, a white v-neck shirt and a towel. "Put these on and get in bed. I'll be out in a few minutes." She kissed him gently and turned to walk into the bathroom.

"Shit." Layna gritted her teeth, leaning up against the door and grabbing her knee. It was throbbing like a mother. The rain had a tendency to make it hurt more, but mixed with the cobblestones and the running it was pretty bad. She didn't want Oscar to worry about her, so she lied. The pain reliever that Oscar gave her that morning was still sitting on the bathroom counter, so Layna took some before drying her hair, hoping it would get to working soon.

"Layyynnnaaaa." Oscar called from the room a few moments after she turned off the dryer.

"Be out in a minute," she called, fluffing up her hair. 

"Good. I'm starting to feel lonely."

"Patience," she called again. She moved into the closet that was connected to the bathroom, going into her bag and unzipping the little pocket that held the red lingerie she bought in New York. She put it on and instantly felt a little better. She felt powerful and, dare she, a little sexy. Her breasts looked like they were moments away from bursting out of their lace prison. The red lace of the teddy had a cut-out that exposed her belly button over the teeny, tiny red lace panties that accompanied the top.

"Layna, baby - are you okay?" His voice sounded close. Layna took one last look at herself in the mirror before opening the door, finding him standing right outside. "Holy shit." The look on his face was priceless. He looked completely shocked. "Layna," he gulped.

"Hi," she uttered, taking a tiny step towards him. He was frozen with his jaw practically on the floor. "Sorry I took so long."

"No- no...th-that's good. That's...that's fine...." His gaze was glued to her breasts and she thought it would be fun to toy with him a little. She took another step winced at the pain shooting up her knee. Luckily, Oscar was too distracted by her ensemble to notice. She brushed her fingers over the soft lace covering her breast and he gulped.

"Do you...like my pajamas?" she asked. He nodded, still staring at her chest. "Yeah?" Her hand moved down over the sheer lace of the teddy. "They're very soft..."

"They look soft," he murmured, completely in a daze. Layna took another step. She winced again and a groan escaped her lips without her permission. Oscar's eyes moved up to her face and his expression completely changed. "Layna, you're hurt." He stepped towards her, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"You're not - I can see it in your face."

"You're not supposed to be looking there," she said with a little laugh. He shook his head at her.

"Were you seriously trying to distract me from your pain with sex?" He looked upset - mad even. He let go of her. 

"Well...no. That makes it sound awful."

"Well, that is awful, Layna. Jesus." He ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly. "Why would you do that?"

"I just didn't want you to worry about me. It's nothing - it's just a little sore. This happens all the time when it rains."

"It's not nothing. You're in pain. Why would you try to hide that from me by putting that on!? Do you really think I'd care about fucking you more than taking care of you when you're hurt? Do you really think I'm that guy, Layna?!"

"I put this on because it makes me feel good!" She was starting to get mad that he was so mad. "And I want to feel good - I don't want to be in pain. When I put this on, I feel powerful and sexy. I don’t feel weak and injured. I wasn't doing it to distract you, Oscar. I was doing it to distract me - okay?"

"Well...now I feel like an asshole." Oscar turned away, putting his hand on his waist and rubbing his over hand over his face. "Shit."

"Oscar..." Layna said his name quietly, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around him. "I don't think you're that guy. I know you're not - you would always put my comfort above your satisfaction."

"Of course I would." Oscar hugged her arms around him, rubbing the back of her hand.

"And that's why I love you." Oscar turned to face her and she leaned in to kiss him. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have lied to you."

"You shouldn't have," he said, shaking his head. "Come on, let's get you off that leg." He helped her to the bed and they sat down on the side. Oscar motioned for her to move her leg over his lap and she did. Gently, he caressed her sore knee. It hurt, but felt amazing at the same time.

"Thank you," she said softly. He nodded.

"You're stubborn, Layna....and strong. And I understand why you did it." He motioned to her outfit. "You don't need this to be strong. You're strong on your own. And you definitely don't need it to be sexy. You know that, right? You could wear grannie panties and still be sexy to me." She couldn't help but laugh. He chuckled, hugging her to his side. "But...." he took the ruffled edge of the teddy in his hand, feeling the fabric, "this is pretty sexy."

"Yeah, your stuttering when you saw it kinda gave me the impression that you thought so." She looked up at him and he scoffed at her.

"I didn't stutter."

"Oh, yes you did, baby...and your jaw..." She put her finger on his chin and pulled it down, "that was on the floor."

"Nah..." 

"Yes..." She kissed him. "Do you forgive me?"

"Promise me that when you're hurting, or upset, or anything in between that you'll tell me. Okay?"

"I promise," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Oscar."

"It's okay," he whispered back, brushing his hand over her hair. "Am I helping at all?" She nodded. "You're not lying?" 

"No...your touch always helps me feel better." She brushed her fingers over his jaw, pulling him in for a kiss. "You always make me feel better." He kissed her back, his tongue moving into her mouth and massaging hers. "Much," she said when he pulled away, giving him a steamy peck, "much better."

"Like this morning..."

"I think another orgasm would help...don't you?"

"Or two," he said, smiling at her before pulling her in for a long, steamy kiss. He lowered her gently onto the bed and she pushed herself up, wincing when she flexed her knee. "I've got you." Oscar helped move her so her head was on the pillow.

"You're wonderful," she sighed, pulling him down for another kiss. He smiled against her lips, moving his hand over her breast and gently squeezing her. She felt her nipple harden under the lace and when Oscar brushed his fingers over it, she shuddered.

"How do you want it?" he asked, kissing down her neck to the curve of her heaving breasts. She arched her back, pressing her chest up against him. He groaned, leaving a trail of steamy, wet kisses over the tops of her breasts.

"How do you want it?" she asked, running her fingers through his damp hair. He looked up at her, smiling.

"I asked you first." Still keeping his eyes on her, he pressed his lips against her breast, darting his tongue out and licking her. She bit her lip and he smiled. "Hmm?"

"You're distracting me," she whined, tugging at him to come back up to her.

"Sorry...but you started it..." he motioned to her outfit.

"True...I want to keep it on."

"Oh, I definitely want that, too. You look really good in red. You're like a beautiful strawberry." He licked her bottom lip playfully. "And you taste sweet like a strawberry."

"Take off your clothes, Oscar." Oscar got up on his knees and climbed off the bed.

"Shall I dance for you?" he asked, shaking his hips.

"If you hadn't made me so horny with all of those kisses, I would say yes...but no...I need you. Now." He nodded, stripping quickly and climbing back into bed. By the way his cock was throbbing, it seemed he needed her just as quickly. "Panties..." She raised her hips and he tugged her panties off, taking a hold of her leg and kissing over her knee. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Can you stand to have your legs up?"

"I think so," she said, nodding at him.

"Good..." He gently moved her legs so her calves rested on his shoulders before moving onto his knees in between her legs. "Is this okay?" She nodded again. He turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to her leg. Taking himself in his hand, he rubbed his throbbing erection over her slick folds.

"Ohhhh," she whimpered, throwing her head back. He did it again and she gasped his name.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, kissing her leg again. His free hand gripped her ankle and he brushed up against her again, slower this time.

"Oh, God, yessss."

"You're so wet, baby..."

"Oscar," she whimpered. "Please."

"Please?" he asked, moving his hand down her leg and over her thigh before going back up to her ankle.

"Please...I want you...." she moved her hand down her body, grabbing his cock.

"Do it," he groaned. She raised her hips and moved him inside of her. "Fuck," he exclaimed, throwing his head back. 

"Deeper," she whimpered. He pushed in and they both moaned in ecstasy. He had never been that deep - she was sure of it. He was already rubbing against her g-spot with his slow, deliberate movements. "Oh, yes. Just...just like that."

"You're so tight like this, Layna. Fuck, this feels so...so good." 

"Mmmm...yes." She looked up at him and he gazed down at her with fire in his eyes. She knew she was making him feel good, but she wanted to drive him as nuts as he was driving her. Slowly, she moved her hand down her body and slipped her finger into her soaking wet folds. "You're right...I'm so wet," she moaned, arching her back.

"Jesus Christ," Oscar groaned, thrusting harder against her. "I love watching you do that."

"Yeah?" she asked, moving her finger over her clit in little circles. She closed her eyes for a moment before realizing that watching him watch her was much more enticing. He licked his lips, staring intently at her fingers.

"Yes. God, yes."

"What about..." she moved her hand down, wrapping her fingers around the exposed base of his cock. She could swear she felt it twitch in her hand, "this?" she asked, stroking it.

"Oh, shit," he gasped. Layna smiled, moving her hand back up to her clit for a moment while he moved deep inside of her and then back to his cock when he pulled out. He moaned loudly. "You're gonna fucking wreck me, Layna. Fuck. Fuckkk." He gripped her leg, turning his head and grazing his teeth against her calf.

"You feel so good. God, I love your cock, Oscar."

"I can't..." he started moving faster. "Fuck, Layna, I'm gonna come." He was moving in too deep for her to stroke him now, so she focused on her, rubbing her clit as hard and as fast as he was fucking her.

"Oh, fuck!" she exclaimed when she felt him start to come inside her. His body started to shake, but he didn't slow down. "Yes!" She whimpered as her walls tightened around him. She grabbed the railing of the headboard behind her, twisting her hands around the iron. "Don't stop. Oh my GOD don't stop!"

"Oh...oh, Layna..." he pressed his lips to her calf. "Never." He was still going, and she felt her body start to climb again. "Holy shit." He started moving faster again and Layna threw her head back, moaning his name. Soon, her body started to shake again and she felt that fantastic warmth cover her whole body as she came. She was so sensitive after that that she had to pull her fingers away. Oscar's body shook above her and he gripped her ankle, pushing into her one last time before his body relaxed. 

"Oscar...."

"Layna, that was..." he stroked her leg, giving it a gentle kiss. She could still feel his body trembling - or was that her? No...he was shaken. She could see it in his face.

"Baby...are you okay? Come here." He pulled out and she lowered her legs, moving to her side as he moved to lay next to her. She brushed her hand over his cheek, giving him a gentle kiss. "Are you okay, Oscar?"

"I've never had two before," he said, like he didn't believe what just happened.

"Two? Oh...you had...you had two orgasms?" She was doing a happy dance inside. She'd never made a guy have two, either. He nodded, wrapping his arm around her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "So...it was good, then."

"Yeah. Good. That's the only adjective that could be used to describe what just happened." She laughed and he hugged her, kissing her neck. "Mind-blowing would be better. Orrrr...." he kissed her again, "phenomenal, maybe." Another kiss, "outrageously orgasmic." Layna chuckled at that one. "But yeah...let's stick with good."

"Don't be a smartass," she murmured, pushing at his chest.

"I cannot be anything but what I am. And that is a smartass."

"True...you are. But you're much, much more than that."

"What am I?" he asked.

"Awwww...does the sexy Hollywood heartthrob need to have his ego stroked?" Layna said with a pout, batting her lashes at him. "Hmm?" Oscar growled, rolling on top of her and pinning her on the bed. 

"Stroke it."

"It?" she asked, moving her hand in between them. Oscar laughed, grabbing her hand and moving it back up to the side of her head, holding it there.

"Not yet...little Oscar is pretty wiped out from what you just did to him."

"What I did? I didn't do anything - that was all you."

"You're joking, right?" Layna shrugged. "You were completely responsible for what just happened back there. That thing with your fingers...wrapping around me. And your sexy red lingerie and your beautiful face...looking up at me with those emerald eyes of yours. Layna...you wrecked me."

"Oh..." 

"You..." he brushed his fingers over her cheek and down her neck. "You are....everything."

"Oscar..." She felt a tug in her belly - like the one she got when he first winked at her only much, much more intense.

"I love you more than I ever thought I would love anyone...it's actually a little scary, if I'm honest."

"I'm scared, too," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked, giving her a soft kiss. She nodded, kissing him back.

"It's kind of intense." He nodded.

"It keeps getting worse, too. Every day I spend with you I fall deeper in love."

"I fall in love with you every day," she replied. He smiled, pressing his lips into hers. She wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go. They made love again as the storm raged outside, falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
A clap of thunder stirred Layna from her blissful sleep. She sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 9 am, but no light except for the occasional bolt of lightning shown through the curtains. "Layna? What's wrong?" Oscar murmured, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He pushed himself up on his elbows and sat up, reaching his hand out to rub Layna's back. 

"Nothing," she said, looking back at him over her shoulder. His hair was a mess and his eyes looked so tired - he looked so handsome that it made Layna's heart beat a little faster. "The storm just woke me up." She leaned back, pressing a kiss to his soft, full lips. "Go back to sleep, baby."

"What time is it?" he asked, running his hand through his hair and looking over at the clock. "Jeez...It feels as if it's still night."

"I know - it's so dark out." A lightning bolt illuminated the room for a second. Oscar reached over and turned on the lamp on the bedside table.

"Come here," he said softly, pulling Layna back to rest against his chest. He kissed her hair, gently brushing the tips of his fingers over her shoulder and down her arm. Her lingerie had come off at some point in the night - she couldn't remember when. It had been a long, fantastic night. They were both naked now; their warm, sleepy bodies giving each other silent comfort.

"How do you do it?" he whispered, moving her hair back over her shoulder so he could press his lips to her skin in that soft spot where her neck met her shoulder. He breathed her in and sighed. "You smell so good." 

"Thank you," she replied softly. "Do what?" she asked while he went back to kissing her neck. He pulled his lips away from her slowly, as if it were physically difficult for him to do so. She caressed his face and repeated, "do what, Oscar?"

"How do you look so beautiful in the morning?" He said softly, caressing her face. Layna dropped her chin but he grabbed it gently, lifting her gaze to his. "You are so luminous, Layna."

"Luminous?" she asked, a smile teasing at the corner of her mouth. He nodded.

"Absolutely." The thunder clapped again - this time seeming incredibly close. Layna's body jumped a bit, rubbing up against Oscar. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you frightened?"

"No. Storms don't scare me," she scoffed. Oscar chuckled, hugging her closer.

"Your heart is pounding - I can feel it."

"Yeah...well....that's not all the storm's doing." Another big boom shook the room and lightning followed almost immediately. Layna shrieked and Oscar threw his head back, laughing at her. "Stop laughing," she groaned, pushing at his chest to try and get out of his arms. He pulled her tighter still.

"Scaredy cat," he taunted, kissing her hair.

"I am not. I"m a grown woman!"

"Ah, yes," Oscar nodded, kissing her shoulder. "A grown woman." Layna nodded. "Happy birthday to you," he sang.

"It's my birthday!"

Oscar nodded. He continued to sing, "happy birthday to you," as his lips brushed up her neck, "happy birthday dear Layna..." Before she even knew what had happened, Oscar pulled her down on the bed, pushing the sheet down so her entire body was exposed. But that meant his was, too, and she didn't mind the view one bit. 

"Oscar!" She gasped, covering her breasts. He shook his head, pulling her hands off and placing them beside her so he could look at her. There was that all-too-familiar flicker in his eyes. He smiled at her wickedly, moving in between her legs and hovering over her.

"Happy," he kissed her collarbone, his body rubbing deliciously against hers as he moved down. "Birthday," he kissed her breast, "to," he kissed her stomach, "you," he kissed her hip.

"Oscar..." Again, he said nothing. His hands did the talking, moving over her mound and very lightly grazing over her folds. She whimpered, raising her hips up to meet his touch. He winked at her - there was that feeling again...just the same as it had been the night they met. She couldn't believe that sweet man who saw her cry was with her now in that bed in Rome. She reached for him, moving her hand through his hair. He just smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her inner thigh. The thunder rumbled again and Oscar kissed her a little closer to where she desperately wanted him to be, his fingers brushing over her again.

"If you're not afraid of the storm, I suppose you don't need this distraction?" he teased, kissing further away and lifting his fingers from her.

"No, but...it is my birthday," she said, smiling at him innocently and shrugging. She brushed her fingers down the center of her chest to her stomach and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Yes....yes it is," he said before attacking her with his mouth. Layna gasped, her body jerking against him. He brought his hand to her hip, steadying her with a strong but gentle grasp. His other hand pushed gently at her inner thigh, urging her to spread her legs a little wider. She did and he rewarded her by pushing his tongue inside of her. 

She was a bit sore from the night before - having sex three times in such a short amount of time with such an endowed man had taken a toll on her - but his tongue was deliciously soothing. She moaned, throwing her head back for a few moments before looking back down at him. He licked his way back up to her clitoris, gently sucking on it. "Ohhhh, wow..." she sighed, moving her hands into his hair. She held him to her and he smiled, brushing his fingers over her inner thigh again. She shivered and he lifted his head. "Don't you dare stop," she scolded him. 

"Of course, birthday girl," he said, giving her a chaste kiss on her mound before getting back to work. His hand that grasped her hip moved up to her breast, gently massaging it. Layna clasped her hand around his wrist before dragging her hand up and down his strong forearm.

"God, that's good. Your tongue feels so, so good, Oscar," she whimpered. He moved back down, moving his tongue in and out of her sensitive, sore, yearning flesh. She arched her back and he moved his hand down her body, brushing over her lower stomach. Her body shivered as he teased her, swirling his tongue back over her clit as he moved his fingers inside of her. "Slow, baby," she warned. He obeyed, slowly moving his two fingers in and out a few times before moving them in again and finding that perfect spot. He hooked his fingers and she moaned, "Oh, Oscar. Oscarrrrr." 

He hummed against her and she whimpered his name. He moved his fingers again, slowly and gently as he licked and sucked her to the point of her undoing. Lightning lit up the room as her body shook under him. The thunder was the perfect mask for her moans as she chanted his name until she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed gently at his shoulder and he lifted his head, looking up at her blushing body.

"This is my favorite part," he said, kissing her stomach.

"What's that?" she asked, unsure if she heard him right. Her mind was spinning and her body felt as if it were floating above the bed.

"You...after," he said softly. Suddenly, he was back up with her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into him. He seemed to have enjoyed what he'd just done to her because she could feel his hard-on throbbing against her stomach.

"Me...what?" she asked, still dazed. He chuckled, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"The way you look after you have an orgasm," he clarified. "The way your chest rises and falls...the rosy blush that covers your whole body..." he brushed his fingers over her arm, "...the way your eyes light up like emeralds. Layna...I love making you feel good."

"You make me feel so much more than good," she said to him, kissing his strong, stubbled jaw. "You make me feel like I'm floating. Like I burst apart and you're the only one that can put me back together. You..." she put her head on his chest. "You're just wonderful, Oscar." She hugged him and he hugged her back, kissing her hair. 

Layna moved against him and his breath hitched in his chest. When she looked up at him, he was biting his lip and looking down at her with those sparkling, lustful eyes. She smiled, moving her hand in between them and lightly caressing the engorged, throbbing tip. He hissed, his eyes lighting up. "Layna...it's your day."

"And?" she asked, moving her hand between her legs to moisten it with the remnants of her arousal before clasping her fingers around him.

"Oh, God..." he gasped. His body tensed and she smiled, leaning in to kiss him as she started to stroke his thick shaft. "S-so...so this should be about you. Fuck, Layna - that feels amazing."

"This is about me," she assured him, giving him a slow, seductive kiss. She twisted her hand around him and he moaned into her mouth, grasping her neck and pulling her closer. "You like this?" she asked. She had never gotten him off with her hand before, and she hadn't done it in so long so she was unsure about how he would like it.

"Yes," he said quickly, nodding frantically before pulling her in for another kiss. "Yes. Yes." She moved her hand up to his tip, massaging it and feeling evidence of his arousal. "Lanya," he moaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. "Don't stop." She didn't, massaging him a little faster. "Ohhhh, fuck," he groaned through gritted teeth. "Come here." He grabbed her neck, pulling her in for such a mind-altering kiss that she stopped moving her hand. 

"Don't stop," he breathed against her, nipping her lower lip. She opened her eyes and found him staring at her. She nodded, starting to stroke him again. He held her by the back of her head, pressing his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes. When she moved back up to his tip he let go, throwing his head back. Layna saw that as an opportunity, pressing her lips to his bared throat and kissing him over and over. She felt his body start to move, his hips grinding. Moving her hand down, she cupped his balls, massaging them. He groaned her name loudly, his grip on her tightening.

"Good?" she asked, licking his neck. He nodded, grabbing her ass with his hand that was wrapped around her waist.

"Good," he gasped. "So fucking good." She moved her hand back up to his shaft and he squeezed her tighter. She was getting so turned on doing this to him that she almost couldn't stand how wet she was getting. She thought he should know.

"This is making me so wet," she said into his ear, biting his earlobe.

"Fuck," he growled, moving his hand in between her legs. She gasped, looking at him with wide eyes. "You're coming with me." All she could do was nod. He stroked her clit in hard, fast circles. She whimpered and he pulled her closer, kissing her hard. "Are you going to come with me?" he breathed. She nodded. "I'm. God, I'm so close."

"Me, too," she gasped, stroking him hard and fast. "OH, fuck, Oscar." Her body started to hum.

"Fuck!" His body shook and Layna looked down, watching him come all over his stomach. She was never really turned on by that before, but watching him sent her over the edge. She grasped him, her body shaking against his as she came. 

"Oh...oh my..." Her chest heaved against the side of his body.

"We....we made quite a mess," he said, chuckling. "You seem to get a lot out of me."

"I do...and you, me. I don't think I've ever had that many orgasms in that short amount of time."

"A new record?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded. "Well, that's the number to beat, then."

"Oh, God. You want to try and beat it?" she asked, throwing her head back. "I don't think I can take anymore."

"Not now, sweetheart," he chuckled. She sighed and he brushed his nose up against hers. "Soon, though. It'll give us something to look forward to when we're apart again." She frowned at the thought of it. "Don't frown, beautiful. Come on, let's clean ourselves up and enjoy our last day in Rome. The storm sounds like it's stopped." She nodded, getting out of bed. Oscar grabbed some tissue from the side table and wiped himself off before getting up to join her.

As if it knew it was her birthday, the weather cleared over Rome. It had turned into a beautiful afternoon. The ground was still wet from the rain, but the warm summer sun was working hard to dry it. 

Since it was her birthday, Oscar left it up to Layna to decide what the day would bring. The night, however, he had planned. They had to be back at the hotel by 8 for his surprise. Layna tried to kiss it out of him. "Absolutely not," he said to her when she asked for a hint. She was only in her underwear, having just finished doing her hair and make-up, while he was fully dressed in a short-sleeved navy button-up and tan chinos. His hair was still wet and so curly. Layna sighed, pressing her body against him and marveling at how handsome he looked.

"But, baby," she pouted, looking up at him through her long lashes, "it's my birthday."

"Precisely," he said, wrapping his arms around her. His hand moved down her white satin and lace panties, giving her cheek a squeeze and a pat. "Now, put something pretty on. It's time to explore."

"Yes, sweetheart," she said, her voice dripping with saccharine. Layna chuckled, brushing her hand over his stubble as she walked past him towards the closet. She decided on a vintage dress she found in a store in Brooklyn a few weeks back. It seemed perfect for the day - it was a cream-colored silk button-up dress with short sleeves and a collar. A dark brown belt went around the waist, slimming her hips above the A-line skirt. She left the top two buttons undone, fluffing the collar. Oscar told her they would be renting a Vespa to get the around for the day, so she decided to pin her curls up so they wouldn't fly in her face. After she was satisfied with her hair, she opened the door to find Oscar on the phone.

"Yeah, I know. Okay. Thanks, Liz. No, I'm not going to worry her over something so silly. It's her birthday. Just release a statement telling the truth. Okay. Yeah. Bye."

"Everything okay?" Layna asked. Oscar turned to her and smiled.

"Sweetheart," he said, walking up to her and slinking his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. "You look gorgeous."

"What was that about, Oscar?" she asked, searching his face for clues. His smile fell.

"It's nothing," he said, shaking his head. He gave her a soft kiss, but she didn't kiss back. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Well, when you tell me not to worry about it...I'm definitely going to worry about it. Was it Mark? Did he talk to the press again?" She thought they were done with that. She hadn't heard anything about it for the last week. Oscar had been right - another scandal came along and it was forgotten. Or she thought it was...

"No...not exactly," he said, caressing her arm. 

"Tell me, Oscar," she urged, tugging on the hem of his shirt. "If you don't, I'm going to be thinking the worst all day."

"There's just been some pictures..."

"Of?"

"Us. Here...I don't know who took them. Most of them were from yesterday at the park."

"Can I see?" she asked. Oscar nodded, opening the email from Liz. There were pictures of them kissing on the lake, kissing in the museum, laughing and holding hands. Honestly, they were beautiful pictures of them. They were also an invasion of their privacy. To make things worse, the article was not a flattering one. Layna read the blurb that accompanied the pictures, calling her a married woman who was having a torrid love affair in Rome with the A-list actor. It accused him of breaking apart her marriage and her of leaving her humble teacher for a richer, famous man. Her stomach flipped.

"The article is bullshit," Oscar said when she handed the phone back to him. "I don't know where the hell these people get their information. They've gotta pull it out of their asses. Anything for a good story. Layna, I'm so sorry. I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you. I don't want this to ruin your birthday." The poor man was frantically pacing the room.

"We know it isn't true," she said quietly. Oscar stopped pacing and she moved over to him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "It's okay."

"It's really not. I...I really didn't think this would happen here. This shit never used to happen to me."

"Oscar..." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you're mad. I'm mad, too. It's bullshit - but we know it's bullshit. And we can't let it bother us."

"How are you being so cool about this?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Layna shrugged.

"I dunno. I mean...it sucks. But I know it's part of being with you - even though you're surprisingly unaware that you're a movie star." Oscar rolled his eyes and Layna smiled at him, tugging on his collar. "You are."

"I wish this wasn't part of that. I just want to act. I hate this part." Layna nodded, hugging him and putting her head on his shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart. But you just have to focus on the good."

"You are the good," he sighed, rubbing her back. "You're the best." Layna looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"Do you still want to go out?" she asked.

"If you don't mind being photographed."

"Well, honestly, those pictures of us are kind of..."

"Beautiful," he said, brushing a curl out of her eyes. "I thought the same thing. The stupid article ruined it."

"Liz is releasing a statement?"

"Yeah, we think we should. Unless you want me to let it go?" he asked. Layna shook her head.

"I don't want the media painting you in a bad light when none of that is true." She kissed him. "You're a wonderful man - the world needs to go on knowing that's true."

"Thank you, sweetheart." He kissed her back. "Ready to get on a Vespa?" She nodded, smiling at taking his hand. Oscar grabbed his hat and shades, handing Layna her sunglasses before they walked out the door.

Layna noticed Oscar looking over his shoulder when they were at the Spanish Steps. She thought maybe she should keep her distance, merely holding his hand as they walked. "You okay?" she asked him, frowning. He nodded. "You're not."

"I'm trying to be," he said, giving her a tiny smile. "I don't want to ruin your birthday with my sour attitude. I'm sorry - I knew I shouldn't have opened my e-mail this morning. I should have cut myself off like I have the past two days."

"It's okay," she assured him, squeezing his hand. "Just...try to be here with me and not in your head." He stopped walking, pulling her into his body. "Whoa...hi."

"You're right. I should focus on you. And Rome. And how stunning you look right now." He leaned in, kissing her in the middle of the crowded tourist spot. It wasn't just a sweet kiss - it was a knee-knocking, romantic, lustful kiss that made her head spin. When he pulled away, Layna gulped.

"Oscar..."

"I'm here...I'm with you. And I want to kiss my beautiful girlfriend."

"You should. I want to kiss my gorgeous boyfriend." She leaned in and he smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

They focused on each other the rest of the day, barely paying attention to anyone else around them. The only exception was a baby that Oscar swooned over at the restaurant where they had lunch. She was being held by her dad over his shoulder and she stared at Oscar. He waved at her and she giggled. "Look at her hair," Oscar said to Layna. The baby had a full head of dark, curly hair and the biggest brown eyes. She was a beautiful baby. "She's so cute," he cooed.

"She is very cute," Layna agreed. While most women's ovaries would probably explode at the sight of their boyfriend going nuts over a baby, it only made Layna feel uneasy. She was never good around kids and she was pretty certain that she didn't want any. Looking at Oscar, she had a feeling that he didn't feel the same way and that made her heart fall into her stomach.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked, covering her hand with his. She nodded. "Are you jealous that the baby is taking all my attention?" he teased.

"Yeah, that's it," she lied, smiling at him.

"Sorry, birthday girl." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Thankfully, the baby's parents were getting up to leave. Oscar waved at the baby and she waved back. "Did you see that?" Layna nodded. "So cute...anyway. Where to next?"

"The Trevi Fountain?" Layna suggested, painting on a smile.

"The Trevi it is," Oscar replied.

Layna tried to follow her own advice - focusing on the here and now with Oscar. He made it easy. He was so charming and handsome. A few people came up to them while they were out, asking for pictures with him. They were mostly tourists themselves, but Layna heard a few accents. He made his visits with his fans short and sweet, apologizing to Layna every time.

"It's really fine," she assured him. "You're a sweetheart." She kissed his cheek after climbing behind him on the Vespa. "Time for my surprise?"

"Just about," Oscar replied, looking back at her. "Ready?" She nodded and he sped off back towards the hotel.

"So..." Layna said when they got back into the room, "what is the dress code for this surprise?"

"Well...." Oscar went to his bag and took out an envelope. "I may or may not have bought you another dress." 

"Oscar, you didn't..."

"I did," he said with a smile and a shrug. "It's hanging in a garment bag in the back of the closet."

"There's no garment bags..." she looked and there were two. Oscar smiled at her and grabbed one.

"This one is mine."

"How did those get here?"

"I cannot divulge that information to you - it's top secret." Layna chuckled, shaking her head at him. "I've got to make sure everything is going according to plan. There's an envelope in the bag. Open it after I leave, and meet me there at 8."

"Okkkayyyy," she said, still confused by how he pulled that off. Giovanni from the front desk must have been his accomplice.

"8 o'clock," he told her. She looked at her watch - it was nearly 7.

"Got it." He leaned in and gave her a kiss before leaving her. 

He was gone mere seconds before Layna tore into that bag. Inside of it was a beautiful and very, very sexy red dress. Layna gulped, wondering 1. If it would fit, and 2. how short it was going to be on her. She took her dress off and took the new one off the hanger. It was so low cut that she couldn't wear a bra, but thankfully it had built-in support. She put it on and was relieved to discover that it not only fit, but looked amazing on her. It's hem hit the middle of her thigh. It was short, but not too short. A month ago it would have been way too short, but now she felt okay wearing something that length. The top of the dress was a little revealing, going into a deep V, but the way the fabric cinched made it look romantic and glamorous rather than slutty. She swayed, looking at the way the dress moved in her reflection. Oscar did good. 

She was so distracted by the dress that she almost forgot to open the envelope. When she did she found a little note that said, 'Meet me on the roof, birthday girl - Oscar.' Layna smiled, wondering what was going to happen on the roof. She could hardly wait to find out, but she had a bit longer to wait so she thought she'd finish getting ready.

Since the dress was so romantic, Layna decided that her hair and make-up should compliment that. She let her hair down, running the curling iron through it to make loose, carefree curls. She put a dark liner on her lid and a soft light pink lipstick on her lips. She sprayed her neck with her favorite perfume and fluffed her hair, looking in the mirror before looking down at the clock - it was 7:55. She had better get a move on.

"Shoes," she groaned, going to the small collection of shoes she brought for the trip. She hadn't noticed it before, but there was a box with her name on it. Inside was a pair of red, strappy heels. They weren't high ones, thank God. She smiled, wondering if Oscar knew she didn't like heels or if he did that so she wouldn't tower over him. They, too, fit like a glove. "How the hell does he do that?" she asked herself.

Layna had been on the roof before. The day they got there, they did a little exploring and found the rooftop garden. It wasn't off-limits to guests, with a nice little patio and a table with chairs to sit and enjoy tea. When they went up there that day, there were a few people sitting and chatting in Italian, enjoying the summer sun.

When Layna made the last few steps up to the roof and opened the door, it didn't look like the same quaint little garden she'd visited a few days before. The trellises were covered in little white lights. Soft, romantic music was playing from some mysterious location. The cute little round table had been covered in a romantic satin tablecloth. In the middle were two candlesticks, their lights flickering in the warm night air. Oscar stood beside the table wearing a suit and tie. He took her breath away, he looked so handsome. That man really knew how to wear a suit.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," he said, walking over to her and taking her hand. "You look absolutely..." his gaze moved up and down her body, "I honestly can't think of a word. Just...wow. Spin for me." He lifted her arm up and she did as he asked, spinning for him. "Stunning."

"Thank you," she said, feeling her cheeks get hot. She had forgotten to put on blush, but she knew she wouldn't need it with the way he was looking at her. "This is amazing, Oscar."

"I'm glad you like it," he said. She nodded, smiling at him. He smiled back, moving his hand to the small of her back and guiding her over to the table. "Dinner will be up in a few minutes." He took her hand and kissed it as he pulled her chair out, but that wasn't enough for Layna. She put her hand on his neck, pulling him in for a soft, steamy kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered, her mouth hovering over his. He opened his eyes and blinked.

"You're welcome," he replied, his eyes moving to her lips before going back to her gaze. "Seriously...you look...so sexy." He brushed his hand over her waist and up her side.

"I'm pretty sure that was your intention with this dress...yes?" she asked, brushing her lips over his jaw. She felt him nod. "You look sexy, too. You look...yummy." She nipped at his jaw and he grasped her waist. She could feel his longing for her in the way his fingertips dug into her skin - she more than reciprocated his feelings. If the table hadn't looked so beautiful, she would have shoved everything off and had him do her right then and there. The thought teased at her brain while Oscar's lips and teeth teased her neck. Someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Dinner, signore." Freddie, the waiter from the cafe that had served them lunch the past two days, carried a silver tray on his arm with two covered dishes. Another waiter, one Layna didn't recognize, had a bottle of champagne and two flutes with him.

"Shall we?" Oscar asked, motioning for Layna to sit. She nodded, sitting down as Oscar moved to the other side of the table and sat. The waiters made quick work of getting their food and drink ready. Oscar and Layna simultaneously thanked them, chuckling at each other.

"Enjoy," the waiters said in English before leaving.

"How did you pull this off?" Layna asked.

"Well, Giovanni and I have become good friends the past few days," Oscar said with a smile. "And he adores you. So when I told him it was your birthday, he helped me pull this together. I wanted to be alone with you tonight. Just the two of us."

"It's perfect," she said, grabbing his hand. "Thank you. I couldn't imagine a better birthday."

"It's not over yet," he said with a wink. "Shall we?" Layna nodded, taking off the lid to find a beautiful salmon.

"That looks delicious. But...you don't like salmon."

"Which is why I'm having steak," he said, beaming at her. "Mangia."

The food was so good that they barely talked as they ate, merely exchanging glances and playing footsie under the table. Just as they were finishing their food, Freddie came back up with a small cake with a candle in it. "Happy birthday, Layna," he said, grabbing her hand. "Make a wish." Layna smiled, closing her eyes and blowing out the candle. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did you wish for?" he asked. Layna shook her head.

"Not telling. If I do, it won't come true."

"That's an old myth," he scoffed. "C'mon, tell me."

"Never," she said, sucking in her lips and shaking her head.

"Okay, okay. Time for your gifts."

"Gifts? Oscar, no. The dress and this trip and the other dress - they're all enough. You didn't have to get me anything else."

"They're not big things," he said defensively, smiling at her. "Just little things that I couldn't resist." He went over to the bench by the garden and retrieved the wrapped packages that Layna hadn't noticed were there. They were small - both rectangular in shape. One looked rather like a jewelry box. Layna took them cautiously. "Please don't be upset." He looked like a lost puppy in a nice suit.

"I'm not," she said, smiling at him. "This is all very sweet - I'm just overwhelmed."

"Open this one first," he said, pointing to the flat rectangle. Layna tore it open, finding an old book of cocktail recipes. "It's an original copy from the 20's," he said. She opened it, finding a handwritten note in the inside. 'Layna, I hope these will come in handy in case I'm not there to help when you need to mix up a drink for a Manhattan snob. I'll never forget that night because it brought me to you. Love, Oscar.'

"Oscar....thank you," she sighed, holding back tears. "This will come in handy."

"Next one," he said, sounding like an excited kid. Layna chuckled, ripping the wrapping to find a black box. When she opened it, she found a silver necklace with a beautiful emerald pendant in a silver setting. It looked like an antique, but it was shining like it was brand new. It was so lovely that Layna was at a loss for words. "I saw it at one of the shops the other day and bought it when you weren't looking. The green is the same color as your eyes. Here." He got up and moved behind her, reaching over to take the necklace out of the box. "Lift up your hair for me?" She did, shivering when Oscar's fingertips brushed over the back of her neck as he put the necklace on her. He leaned over, looking at it hanging on her neck then looking up into her eyes. "Yup, I was right - same color."

"Thank you," Layna whispered, putting her hand on his cheek and leaning back to give him a kiss. "It's beautiful."

"It looks even better on you." His eyes went back to her chest. "And so does that dress..."

"I think you picked this dress out for you," she teased. He shrugged, then nodded. "Mmm hmm."

"Can you blame me?" he asked, holding his hand out. "Dance with me?" She nodded, taking his hand and standing. Oscar walked her over to an area where chairs normally sat. Oscar had cleared it to make a little dance floor. "Is your knee bothering you still?" he asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

"No," Layna replied, wrapping her arm around his neck. "But maybe I should take the heels off."

"Are they too small?" Oscar asked, frowning.

"Oh, no. They're wonderful. I just think I'll probably move better barefoot." Oscar nodded, walking her over to the cushioned bench at the edge of the garden. Layna leaned over to take off her shoes and Oscar leaned into her, brushing her hair back and kissing her bare shoulder while he rubbed her back in soft, soothing strokes. Once the shoes were off, he took her back to their dance floor and put his hand on her waist, taking her other hand in his. 

"Better?" he asked. She nodded, wrapping her arm around his neck again. Slowly, he started to sway to the music with her. "Happy, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Beyond happy," she assured him, leaning in to place a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer, brushing his lips over hers. She smiled, moving her hand up into his curls. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he whispered before pressing his lips against hers. 

"Oscar?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open after he pulled back.

"Mmm hmm?"

"Can we have some of my cake?" she asked, smiling sweetly at him. He chuckled, giving her cheek a kiss.

"C'mon." He took her hand and brought her back to the bench. "I'll get it." He ran over to the table, grabbing the cake and two forks and joining her. "Birthday girl gets the first bite." He took a fork and dug into the cake, getting a big piece for her. Layna opened her mouth and he smiled, feeding it to her. It was the best chocolate cake she'd ever tasted.

"Yummy," she said after she swallowed. "That's delicious. You've gotta try it." She took a forkful and Oscar opened his mouth. Chuckling, she fed it to him. He hummed. "Good, right?"

"Almost as good as you," he said, shooting her that seductive smile that made her ache between her legs. "Want some more?"

"Definitely." A few bites later, Oscar dropped some cake 'accidentally' and it landed right in her cleavage.

"Oopsies - how did that happen?" Oscar asked. Layna shook her head and laughed at him. "Don't worry - I'll get it." He leaned down, licking the cake off her chest slowly. "Mmmm...so yummy." He smiled up at her before looking back down at her chest. "Oops. Didn't get it all." He dove back down, kissing her cleavage.

"Os-Oscar..." Layna gasped when he nipped at her skin. She grabbed his tie, pulling him back up.

"Did I hurt-" Layna shushed him with her lips, attacking him with a deep, sultry kiss that made him grab her and pull him against her. Layna loosened his tie, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. When he shrugged it off, his arms were around her again. 

"I want you," Layna moaned against his lips.

"Should we...should we go back to the room?" he asked. She shook her head slowly, taking off his tie and undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. She leaned in, kissing his neck. "You-you want to...here?"

"Mmmm," Layna hummed against his warm skin. "Can we?" she asked, kissing over his jaw.

"We could get caught..." He sounded kind of excited at the prospect.

"We won't be," she reassured him, kissing his lips for a moment before pulling away. She looked into his eyes. "Nobody's coming back up - are they?"

"I told them we didn't need them the rest of the night...but you never know," Oscar replied, moving his hand up her dress slowly. "We should try to be...discrete." Layna nodded.

"I have an idea..." She stood up, taking her panties off. "Undo your pants." Oscar frantically undid his belt, unzipping his pants. She moved to sit on his lap.

"Layna, not on your knees."

"No," she replied, reaching into his pants and pulling out his cock. Oscar's eyes widened when she moved over him, guiding him inside her as she sat on him, her back facing his front.

"Layna...I've never done it like this..." She started to move on top of him and he gripped her hip. "Oh, fuck," he growled into her neck. 

"Neither have I," she gasped, reaching back to grip the back of his neck. She pushed up off the ground on her toes, rocking back and forth on him. 

"Oh, baby," Oscar moaned, putting both of his hands on her hips and guiding her, supporting her as she rode him.

"Does it feel good?" she murmured breathlessly. It felt fucking amazing to her - but she didn't know what he was feeling. She should have, though, by the way he was reacting to her. He could barely speak, his breathing sharp and rough. He groaned with every grind of her hips.

"Yes," he hissed, nipping at her neck. "Yes. So. So....oh my God, you're fucking amazing, Layna." He moved one hand up under her dress and in between her legs.

"Oscar!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh, baby. If we're too loud. They...they might come up...fuck, you're perfect. Kiss me." She turned her head and he pressed his lips roughly against hers. "God damn, Layna..." They breathed into each other's mouths, nipping and kissing each other as she rode him. She arched her back, moving in circles on top of him, matching the circles his fingers were making over her clitoris.

"You feel so good," she whimpered, opening her eyes to look into his. 

"I love you," he murmured against her lips. "I love you. I love you."

"I love you," she said, gasping when he moved beneath her. "Oh. Oh." He did it again, thrusting his hips up. "Oh, God, I love you!" She kissed him, nibbling on his lower lip. His fingers were still stroking her and she was almost there. If he moved up inside of her one more time, she would lose it. He must have known, because when he did it he covered her mouth with his, stifling her screams from her orgasm. She tightened around him, sending him over the edge. His body jerked up against hers and she felt him spill inside of her. "Oh...oh...mmmm..." She slowed to a stop and she was about to get off of him when he pulled her against him, hugging her.

"That...that was fucking amazing, Layna." He looked completely dazed, and she was sure she must have looked the same. "Where did you...how did you...?"

"I may have looked up sex positions one night while we were apart." She felt her cheeks get hot and found it silly that she was embarrassed by that when she was currently sitting on his cock on the roof of a hotel.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, his brow rose in interest. "And...did you find a lot?" She nodded, biting her lip. "Well...if they're all as good as this one, then we have lots of amazing sex in our future."

"I think we do," she said, giving him a kiss. "I should probably get off of you now. And maybe put my panties back on..."

"Maybe...although it pains me to say it." She gave him a kiss and he smiled at her, helping her off of him. He fixed himself up while Layna put her panties back on. She sat back down beside him but Oscar got up. "Hold on." He walked over to the corner and pulled the plug for the lights.

"Oscar, why did you turn the lights off?" Layna asked. The moon was the only light, but it was full and bright and let off just enough light where she could see Oscar moving back towards her. He sat down on the bench and she cuddled into his side.

"Look up," he whispered, kissing her hair. She did, gasping at how big and bright the stars were. "This is what they look like in the desert - big and bright. It makes you feel like you're in another time - before artificial light."

"It's beautiful," she said softly, looking up at Oscar. "Thank you, baby..." she caressed his cheek, giving him a kiss. "This has been the best birthday I've ever had."

"I'm glad. I know it started off a bit rocky...but I'm glad I could make you happy."

"In the few weeks that we've been together you've already made me happier than I've ever been in a relationship."

"Me, too. Thank you for kissing me that night after Kathy's party. Honestly, I don't know if I would have had the guts to tell you how much I loved you if you hadn't made the first move."

"Thank the tequila," she said with a giggle. "I'm sure you would have told me."

"Eventually...after yearning for you for far too long and telling myself it was a lost cause over and over...you probably would have broken me down."

"You think?" she asked, smiling at him. "How?"

"By looking at me like that," he said softly, gazing into her eyes. "And just being you." He kissed her. "You're impossible not to love - you know that? I was screwed the moment I walked into that bar - I mean that in the best way."

"You've been screwed a lot since then," she giggled, rubbing his thigh. "I mean...a lot. I've never had this much sex."

"Me, neither," he chuckled.

"Really?" she asked. He shook his head.

"You sound surprised by that."

"Well, yeah. I mean...you're insanely hot. You're the sexiest man I've ever met. And you are beyond phenomenal in bed." She smiled at him and he smiled back sheepishly, and Layna was pretty sure he was blushing although the moonlight made it hard to tell. "I can't imagine a woman dating you and not wanting to jump into bed with you every chance she got...or against a wall with you, or a table...or a bench..." Oscar chuckled, nuzzling her. "I've never wanted someone so much."

 

"Neither have I. Honestly...you drive me insane with lust."

"But it's not just that...."

"It's not," he agreed, shaking his head, "even without the sex, I love every minute I get to spend with you. And I hate that I won't see you for two more weeks after tomorrow."

"Don't think about it," she pleaded, pressing forehead against his. "Just be with me now."

"Okay. Do you want to stay out here a little longer?"

"Yes, please," she said sweetly, smiling up at him before leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as they looked up at the stars.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Although they both knew that their plane back to Croatia would depart before the sun rose, Layna and Oscar didn't sleep much the night before. Oscar gave her a bit more birthday sex (okay...a lot more) but they also spent a good amount of time lying in bed just talking. They were both fully aware that they wouldn't be able to hold each other like that for a while and wanted to take for advantage of their time left. 

Oscar had teased Layna about becoming members of the mile-high club on the way back, but as soon as the plane left the ground Oscar fell asleep. Layna always found it difficult to sleep on planes so she read instead. Of course, she couldn't help but gaze at the handsome man sleeping beside her from time to time. Honestly, it made it hard to concentrate - mostly because she kept thinking of the night before. That thing he did with his tongue....Layna crossed her legs to try and soothe the ache for him. 

"Oscar," she said softly, patting his hand. He didn't flinch. "Oscar," she said a little louder, squeezing his hand.

"What? Huh? What?" he exclaimed, practically jumping out of his chair, his head snapping from side to side. "Oh..." he looked at Layna, "hi, sweetheart."

"Hi," she giggled, rubbing his thigh. "We're landing, baby. You gotta strap in." 

"Right. On it." He strapped himself in and grabbed Layna's hand.

"I got you," she said with a sweet smile. He squeezed his hand in hers gently, giving her a nervous smile in return.

Once they landed, it was straight back to set so Oscar could make his 9 am call time. Layna's flight wasn’t leaving for a few more hours so she accompanied him back. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the condo and have a nap before your flight?" Oscar asked, hugging her into his side as they walked from the car.

"I'm sure. I'm not that tired. And I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"I'm glad you said that," he replied, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Gross," John groaned from behind them. Layna turned and he beamed at her. "Hi there, Layna!"

"Hello, John."

"You going back to New York today?" he asked, running up behind them and wrapping her arm around her. Oscar shot him a look, but she knew he was just playing with him. John, however, wasn't so sure. He backed off immediately and Oscar chuckled at him.

"Yeah, in a few hours."

"Aw, well, we'll miss ya!"

"I'll miss you guys, too," Layna said with a small smile.

"Damn straight you will," he said, giving her a toothy grin. "Sooo..." he nudged Oscar, wiggling his eyebrows. "How was Rome?"

"It was great, man," Oscar replied, smiling at him.

"Was it...Rome...antic?" he asked, laughing at his own pun.

"Oh, very," Layna said with a giggle.

"You going to make-up?" John asked Oscar.

"Yeah."

"Good, cuz you've got a huge hickey on your neck!"

"Shit, do I?" Oscar asked. Layna couldn't tell if he was amused or worried. She looked at his neck and saw a little reddish/brown spot.

"Oopsies," she said, smiling nervously at him.

"Oopsies?" John roared with laughter, holding his belly. "Oopsies! See you on set, loverboy."

"Well...that'll be fun to explain," Oscar said with a sigh. "You're taking the heat for this one, baby." He pointed at Layna and she gasped, putting her hand to her chest in mocked shock. 

"Me? I had nothing to do with that!"

"Right - it most have been Giovanni." Layna gasped. "He's a better kisser than you." She slapped his arm and he laughed at her, grabbing her and pulling her against his chest. "Time to face the music." They walked into the make-up trailer together.

Layna struggled to stay awake all morning. Movie sets are not as exciting as one would think. A lot of the time it felt like hurry up and wait. When they broke for lunch, Layna fell asleep with her head on Oscar's lap after they ate. It was his unfortunate duty to wake her up and tell her that it was time to go.

"It's getting to be that time, beautiful," he said, caressing her cheek as her eyes fluttered open. She nodded, sitting up beside Oscar. Without a word, he pulled her in for a soft, gentle kiss. "I hate this part."

"It's not going to get any easier...is it?" she asked, frowning at him.

"With you, I think it will only get harder." Layna couldn't help but chuckle. "Layna," he scolded. "I'm trying to be sincere here."

"I'm sorry," she said, covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. "You've rubbed off on me."

"That's what she said," he replied. She pushed at his chest playfully and he pulled her into him, giving her one of those dizzying kisses that she was going to miss more than she could fathom. A knock on the door pulled them apart. "Yeah?" he called.

"Layna's car is here," said the voice on the other side of the door.

"I'll walk you out," Oscar said, standing up and holding out his hand to her. She took it, standing up and looking into his eyes for a few moments before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. He embraced her, moving his hands up her back and pulling her closer. "I love you, Layna."

"I love you," she replied, trying her best not to cry. Although it pained her, she pulled away and grabbed one of her bags while Oscar grabbed the other. On the walk to the car, she said goodbye to Daisy and John and Mark. Domhnall and Adam were filming a scene, but Oscar said he would say goodbye for her. 

"I hope you have a good flight," he said, brushing a curl out of her eyes. "Call me as soon as you land?"

"It'll be in the middle of the night here," she said.

"I don't care," he said plainly, caressing her arm. "I need you to call me. Promise?" She nodded. "I..." he bit his lip, almost as if he were biting back tears.

"I know," she replied, caressing his clean-shaven face. "Thank you so much for this weekend. I can't imagine a better way to spend my birthday."

"You're welcome. Although I think it's me that should be thanking you - that was some good lovin' you gave me." He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close.

"Well, it was the least I could do," she teased, throwing her hair back behind her shoulder. Oscar seized the opportunity to kiss her bare neck, burying his face in her nape. "Oscar," she gasped, pushing on him playfully. His lips felt so wonderful on her - she wished she didn't have to make him stop.

"I had to - your neck looked too good to ignore." He kissed her jaw, her cheek, and then her lips. When he pulled away, Layna immediately pulled him back, kissing him passionately. "Wow," Oscar murmured when she pulled away. 

"I've gotta go," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his. He nodded, giving her a soft peck before pulling away and opening the door to let her in. "I'll call you. Have a good rest of the day." When he closed the door, she rolled down the window and he leaned in, giving her another kiss.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks," she repeated. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He patted the hood of the car, signaling the driver to leave. Layna couldn't bear to look back, knowing she would burst into tears if she did.

Layna did as she promised, calling Oscar as soon as the flight attendant announced that it was safe to use electronic devices. He must have been sleeping, because he didn't answer until the 5th ring and his voice sounded gravely. 

"Heya, sweetheart."

"Hey, baby. I just landed."

"Were the flights good?" he asked. "I got your text about almost missing your connection. You made it?"

"I did - it was close, though. The flights were good, but anything is good compared to my flights there."

"True," Oscar said with a chuckle. She could hear him stretching over the phone and she desperately wished she was there with him, cuddling under his arm as he reached it up to the ceiling, feeling his abdomen flex as he stretched. She sighed. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. Just as she said that, some jerk bumped into her to get passed her in the terminal, almost causing her to fall. "Woah. No, that's okay - I'm fine!" she said to the guy who either didn't hear her or didn't care.

"What's wrong?" Oscar asked. She could hear the concern in his voice.

"Some jackass almost pushed me over to get passed me. It's nearly midnight - where's he going in such a rush?"

"Some people are such assholes," he groaned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good."

"He didn't hurt you? How's your knee?"

"It's fine, Oscar," she said, smiling at his concern. "Oh, I see Kathy."

"Tell her hi for me, okay?"

"Okay, I'll let you go. Get some sleep and I'll call you when I wake up tomorrow."

"I look forward to it. I miss you, beautiful."

"I miss you, too. Thank you so much...again."

"You can stop thanking me now," he said with a laugh.

"I could...but I don't want to."

"Well, why don't you thank me with some mind-blowing sex when I get back?"

"I suppose I could do that," she teased, although the prospect of that gave her that little twinge in her tummy. She could practically hear him winking. "Sleep sweet, baby. Dream of me thanking you."

"Oh, I will. And then I'll thank you for thanking me."  
"It's a never-ending cycle," she sighed.

"I know, right? I guess this means we can never stop having sex."

"Ever," she said, opening the door to Kathy's car. She mouthed hi to her. "Okay, I'm in her car now."

"Alright. Love you. Sleep sweet."

"You, too. Bye."

"Bye."

Kathy wasted absolutely no time, blurting out "How was Rome?!" as soon as Layna ended her call with Oscar.

"So you knew about the surprise, huh?" Layna asked her. Kathy shrugged. "How long did you know?"

"A few weeks," she said, smiling at her. "But even if I didn't know, I would have found out..."

"You saw the article, huh?" Layna asked. Kathy nodded. "Wonderful." Layna threw up her hands in disgust.

"If it's any consolation - the pictures are amazing. Plus, who takes Perez and Star Magazine seriously? Gossip Cop shot that shit down as soon as it came out."

"Gossip Cop?" Layna asked, completely puzzled. "What the heck is that?"

"It's a website. They post gossip, too, but they try to verify what's true and what's not - they call people on their shit and they said that the article about you and Oscar was bullshit."

"How did they know?" Layna asked. Kathy looked like the cat that ate the canary. "You didn't..."

"What? It made me mad so I reached out."

"What did you say?!" Layna exclaimed.

"That I'd been yours and Oscar's friend for years and that you two were friends who fell in love and that you broke it off with Mark before you and Oscar got together. I said that Mark was a bitter ex spreading lies."

"Kathy, you shouldn't have done that..."

"What? Why not? It's the truth."

"Yeah, but...Oscar wanted to let Liz handle it."

"Liz? Who is Liz?"

"His publicist."

"Oh..." Kathy looked guilty. "I'm sorry...I thought I was helping."

"I'm sure you did," Layna sighed, patting her shoulder. "Thanks. Really. It's good to know that we have great friends like you to watch our backs."

"I'll keep out of it from now on, though."

"Might be best," Layna said with a kind smile.

"Okay, so, anyway," Kathy said, shimmying in her chair. "How was it?"

"Amazing," Layna sighed, resting her head back against the chair. 

"Amazing? That's all I get?"

"Well, what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Promise you won't tell Gossip Cop?" Kathy shot her a look. "Kidding!"

Although Layna was exhausted, she recounted the romantic tale of her time in Rome, skipping over the really naughty parts (much to Kathy's disappointment). She finished the story just as Kathy pulled up to Oscar's building. "Will you have lunch with me tomorrow? There's something I want to tell you."

"Can't you tell me now?" Layna asked. Kathy shook her head. "Why not?" Layna whined.

"Becauuuseeee," Kathy whined back. "It's kinda big and I want you to be fully awake when you hear it."

"Okkkaayyyy." Layna eyed her suspiciously. 

"Don't worry - it's nothing bad." Layna heaved a sigh of relief. "Meet me at The Grille at 12?"

"Grille at 12. I'll be there." She opened the door and grabbed her bags. "Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome. See ya tomorrow!"

"See you."

Layna made her way back up to the apartment and took her stuff into their room. She frowned when she saw the bed, realizing that for the next two weeks she would be alone. The bed looked good, though - real good. She lay down, fully intending to get back up in a few minutes to change her clothes. But as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light, not waking up until her phone rang at 9am.

She woke up panicking, thinking that she was late for lunch with Kathy. In her panic, she answered her phone without looking to see who it was - that was a big mistake. 

"Finally, I get an answer. You know how I hate leaving voicemails, Layna." Shit, Layna thought.

"Oh...hi, mother."

"So...a lot seems to have happened while I've been off the grid," her mom said. No 'hi'. No 'I missed you'. Layna shouldn't have been surprised. Her mom was never the warmest person. Sometimes she could be downright frigid.

"What's happened?" Layna asked.

"Well, I come back to the states to find out that my daughter has broken up with her long-term boyfriend for a movie star. And I get this from a blurb on the cover of Star Magazine in the grocery story, of course, and not from my own daughter."

"Oh," Layna replied.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Oh? Layna, what the hell happened with Mark?!" She was one to talk - the guy she was with was the 5th steady boyfriend she'd had in the past two years. Of course, Layna didn't dare say that to her.

"Nothing happened. We just...grew apart."

"Did you really have an affair with this Isaac guy? Did Mark propose? That article said you were married to him."

"His name is Oscar, mother. And you know that's not true. None of the shit they write is true."

"Watch your language, young lady."

"I'm 30, mother. I'm not a child. Thanks for wishing me happy birthday, by the way."

"I was on an island on your birthday with no cell service. That's why I'm calling you now!"

"Oh? Because it sounds like you're calling to berate me for falling in love with another man."

"In love? Be serious, Layna..."

"I am serious. I'm in love with him."

"But he's..."

"Don't, mom." Unlike most relationships, Layna only called her mom 'mom' when she was mad and 'mother' when she was...well...tolerating her. She had a feeling what her mom was going to say and she didn't want to hear it. Her mom was always a little bit racist - even though she would never in a million years admit that. She thought very highly of herself, but she also had a tendency to think pretty lowly of others. Layna remembered the one time she introduced a fellow ballerina who happened to be African American to her. She was very kind to her face, but when she left she insulted her to another ballet mom. Layna lost so much respect for her that day.

"He's a movie star, Layna. And apparently a Hollywood hunk. According to the article, he's had quite a lot of women. I don't see the appeal, myself, but that's besides the point."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that this romance is silly and I...well, Layna...I expected more from you. Mark is a good man - a solid choice. Sure, he's just a teacher, but he was good to you."

"Mom," Layna groaned. "Mark is a good man. But he isn't the man for me."

"And you think this Isaac guy is?"

 

"It's Oscar." She knew her mom was doing that on purpose now, and it was getting quite annoying. "And yes. He is."

"Well, I'll have to see for myself, I suppose."

"What?!" Layna's eyes practically popped out of her head. She didn't mean...

"Edward and I are taking a trip to the city in a few weeks. He wants to meet you."

"Already?" she asked.

"Layna..."

"I mean, usually you don't have me meet them unless you've been with them at least 3 months. And you've been dating him for only 2, right?"

"I don't appreciate your tone, Layna. We're coming and we expect you to join us for dinner. And...Oscar."

"Well, that sounds like fun."

"I hope you lose this attitude before we arrive. I want Edward to meet the beautiful, poised lady that I raised."

"I'll make sure he does," she said cooly. "E-mail me your itinerary." There was nothing she could to do avoid it, so she might as well grin and bear it.

"I will. See you then."

"Okay. Bye." 

Layna thought it best not to break the news to Oscar just yet. She'd spoken about her very little to Oscar and she wanted to make sure he was fully prepared before doomsday arrived. Her call to his cell went straight to voicemail that morning - she assumed he was busy shooting so she left him a message to call her back when he had a chance. 

Layna felt ansy. She needed to work out the frustration that was building in her body. Since she was a kid, Layna had always used dance as a way to get her frustration out. She'd go into the garage that her grandfather had set up as a dance studio, blast some rock music that was sure to upset her mother, and dance her heart out. She always felt so much better after she danced. Layna found herself wishing she could do it again - she hadn't so strongly about it before. Maybe it was time, she thought...maybe she should try. She decided to think on it some more before mentioning it to anyone - she didn't want anyone to sway her or try to make her do it before she was ready. Instead of dance, she went to the gym to run it off before her lunch date with Kathy.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Layna asked as soon as they were seated at The Grille.

"Can we order first?" Kathy said with a laugh.

"Oh, right. Sure. Let's do that." She opened the menu, which was silly because she knew exactly what she was going to have. They had the best chicken caesar in in Brooklyn. After they ordered, Layna asked again.

"Here," Kathy said, handing her an envelope. Layna looked at her. "Open it." She did as Kathy instructed, pulling out a picture of a sonogram. 

"You're pregnant?" Layna was completely shocked. She knew they had been trying for a while, but they had been having problems.

"Yeah," Kathy said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you start IVF without telling me?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "We were about to start...but the day before I was going to go to the doctor to get the stuff for it I woke up and puked my guts out. And you know me - I never puke. So I took a test and...yeah. I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God. Oh my GOD! Kathy!" Layna jumped up, running over to the other side of the table to hug her. Kathy stood up, too, and they jumped up and down in excitement. "Wait," Layna gasped. "Stop. Jumping probably isn't good for the baby."

"It's fine," she chuckled. "It's a teeny tiny thing right now."

"Oh. Okay."

"You're the only person who knows so far - besides our parents, of course. We don't want to tell anyone else until I'm a little further along. You can tell Oscar, though."

"Are you sure? I can keep it a secret. He'll probably ask when we're going to have one if I tell him," she joked.

"Really?" Kathy asked excitedly. "He wants them?" 

"Yeah, I think he does...he was swooning over this baby in Rome."

"Oh, man. But....you don't want any, right? At least that's what you've said."

"I don't," Layna replied. She had been so sure of that her whole life. Her mother had trained her to be everything she, herself, could never be. Layna was treated like her mother's second chance and she never wanted to make anyone feel that way. She knew, though, that deep down she would never be that kind of mother. And Oscar would be an amazing father. But that didn't change anything- at least that's what she was telling herself.

"You sure? You and Oscar would make gorgeous babies. Hispanic ginger kids. Actually, wait - that could be creepy."

"Shut up," Layna laughed, throwing a crouton at her.

"You can't throw croutons at me! I'm expecting a baby!"

"Oh, jeez - here we go." Layna rolled her eyes.

"What?" Kathy said innocently. Layna just shook her head and shoved a forkful of salad in her mouth. "Love you."

"Uh huh."

That night before he went to sleep, Oscar called Layna. "So...I have some news," she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Kathy's pregnant."

"No way! Wow...that's great. She's going to be a crazy mom."

"She will be," Layna said with a chuckle. "But a good one."

"Oh, definitely - a great one. I bet Pete is freaking out. I know I would be."

"Oh?" Layna asked.

"I mean freaking out in a good way. I bet he's excited." Layna gulped. "You okay, baby?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm good. I'm happy for Kathy."

"You sure? You sound kinda...uneasy."

"I'm good," she lied. "How was your day?" 

Those nightly conversations (and occasional phone sex) kept Layna sane over the next two weeks. That, and the daily face-timing calls that were almost always interrupted by someone in the Star Wars cast made being apart from him bearable. Finally, the two weeks were up and it was time for Oscar to arrive back home. Of course, that also meant it was time for Aunt Flo to make her monthly visit. Layna really hoped that the next time he left and came back it wouldn't coincide with that terrible time of month.

Although she was hesitant, Oscar really wanted Layna to be there at the airport when he arrived. She didn't voice her fears of more paparazzi shots to Oscar, agreeing to meet him at the security gate. She drove Kathy's car, that she generously let her borrow for the afternoon, to JFK and parked in the daily lot. As she walked into the airport, Oscar texted her telling her that his plane had landed. She found herself becoming nervous as she walked to the security gate. She wasn't sure why she was - it was mostly butterflies, she told herself. They were flapping their wings awfully fast that evening. 

She wore a new dress that she'd bought shopping with Kathy the week before. It was a flowy white sundress with green flowers that ended just above her knees. The sweetheart neckline modestly showed off her décolletage, which she knew Oscar would enjoy. She wore her hair down in loose waves since she knew Oscar loved that look on her. After years of wearing her hair up in buns, she loved it, too.

She waited, tapping her toes nervously as passengers started to file in. She knew it was his flight because a small group of women were giggling and talking about him. "He smells amazing. I can't believe I got to sit next to him the whole flight. He was so down to earth," the tall, beautiful brunette said. She was swooning hard - Layna knew the feeling.

"He's so hot in person. I mean, he's hot in Star Wars but damn...did you see his butt when he reached up to get that bag? Yummy," said her friend.

"Did you get his number?" 

"No," the woman sighed. "He wouldn't shut up about his girlfriend when we started getting closer to New York, so I didn't even try." Layna couldn't help but smile.

"That bitch," her friend spat as they walked passed Layna, completely unaware that his girlfriend was right there. Layna was a bit taken aback by her comment. She knew that it was just said in jealously and the woman wasn't serious, but that didn't mean it didn't sting a little. 

"I know, right? I could have slept with a movie star if she didn't exist." 

Layna was grateful that the girls kept walking, or else she might have said something. Or she might have cried - she wasn't sure which. Her sour mood was immediately erased the moment she saw Oscar turn the corner. He was wearing his favorite dark-wash jeans and a white v-neck with a blue button-up that he left unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. He wore a hat, too, in a sore attempt to disguise himself. The hat looked damn good, too. He just looked so handsome that Layna could barely breathe. 

He smiled and waved and Layna moved as close to the line as she could without getting yelled at by security. He moved a little faster, breaking out into a little jog at the end. He dropped his bag when he reached her, stopping right in front of her. Without a word, they embraced each other, hugging each other for what seemed like a blissful eternity until Oscar pulled away, covering his mouth as he coughed. 

Upon closer inspection, Layna noticed that Oscar looked a little pale and his eyelids were heavy. He also felt a little warm when she hugged him. "Baby, are you okay?" she asked after his coughing jag stopped. He nodded, smiling at her.

"I'm good. Just a little plane dust." He waved it off and she shook her head, putting the back of her hand against his forehead.

"You feel warm, Oscar," she said with a frown. "You don't look so good."

"Well, thanks, baby," he said with a laugh. "That's sweet of you."

"Nooo," she sighed, tugging on his shirt playfully. "You look good - you look very handsome." She leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss. Even his lips were warmer than usual. He put his hand on her neck, holding her to him as he kissed her back.

"You look stunning, as always. New dress?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Very pretty." He brushed his hand down her side. "Soft." He smiled at her, gazing at her with those eyes of his. She was almost caught under his spell, but she stopped herself.

"Don't try to distract me with compliments," she warned, pulling his hand off her. "You really don't look like you feel well. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mmm hmm," he nodded, pulling her against him. Just feeling his body against hers again was enough to make her feel light-headed with lust. "Just sleepy. I didn't sleep as much as I wanted to on the plane."

"Well, let's get you to bed then, yeah?" Layna asked.

"Yes, please," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Layna shook her head, rolling her eyes at him. Oscar laughed, grabbing his bag and putting his arm around her waist for their walk to the baggage carousel. 

When they got there, Layna noticed the women who were talking about her standing around waiting for their luggage. They noticed her, too, and when Oscar leaned in and pressed his lips to Layna's cheek, they gave her the biggest stinkeye. She hated to admit it, but she kind of loved it. She smiled at Oscar. "Really, baby...you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied, giving him a soft kiss. Oscar smiled, brushing her hair back behind her shoulder and leaning in to her ear.

"I really can't wait to get you home and take this pretty dress off of you," he whispered, giving her lobe a gentle tug with his teeth. That tug set off a familiar tug in her stomach - she wanted him to take it off. She wanted him so intensely that she could barely look at him without her panties getting wet. She was so horny she could barely stand it. But her stupid aunt Flo was a cruel bitch.

"I want you to," she said to him, "but remember...my stupid aunt is visiting."

"Oh, right," Oscar said with a sigh. "Well...we can still have fun, yeah?" he asked, nuzzling her neck. "Like last time..."

"Yeah, we can," she replied. Thinking about that in such a public place made her blush.

"You're blushing," Oscar said, smiling at her. She nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, this bag needs to come out right freakin now." Just then, the red light flashed and the belt started to move. "Thank God."

Oscar fell asleep on the ride home. Layna wasn't surprised - he must have been exhausted since it was nearly 2 am in Dubrovnik. He was coughing in his sleep. Plane dust, my ass, she thought. Poor Oscar was coming down with something. "Oscar, we're home," she said, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Home?" he asked, blinking at her. She nodded and his face broke out into a beautiful, sleepy smile. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"Let's get you into bed, sleepyhead," she said, getting out of the car and grabbing one of his bags.

"I've got it," he said, trying to grab it from her.

"Nope. I've got it. You get the other one." He must have known by her tone that she was not to be argued with. He silently grabbed the other bag, grabbing Layna's hand with his free hand and walking up to their building. He coughed pretty much the whole elevator ride up.

"Okay, mister. I'm getting you some water and some Nyquil and then you're going fast asleep. Okay?"

"But...I want...." he tugged on the skirt of her dress lightly, pouting at her.

"I know you do, but you look like you're about to fall over. Tomorrow we can...play."

"You don't have to work tomorrow?" he asked. She shook her head. "Excellent."

"Mmmm hmm. Go take off your clothes and get into bed. I'll get you some medicine." Oscar nodded, giving her a soft kiss before going back into the bedroom. Layna joined him a few minutes later, finding him laying on the bed in just his boxers fast asleep. "Awww," she said out loud, putting the water and the medicine on his bedside table. Since it was only 10 and she wasn't tired, she went into the living room and watched some TV.

After a few episodes of Doctor Who, which she had recently discovered and couldn't stop watching, she started to get sleepy so she decided to join Oscar. He was lying on his side with the covers thrown off of him. He coughed in his sleep and Layna wondered if she should wake him up to take some medicine. She sat next to him on the bed, feeling his head. He was still hot, but he looked like he was shivering. Layna pulled the comforter up to his shoulders, tucking him in. He mumbled something in his sleep, cuddling into the pillow before coughing again. Layna caressed his back and he turned, his eyes fluttering open.

"Shit, I woke you - I'm sorry," Layna said softly. Oscar shook his head, reaching out for her. Layna leaned into his touch - his hands were so clammy.

"Layna," he murmured. His voice was scratchy and he sounded so stuffed up. "Medicine."

"Here." She handed him the water and the Nyquil pills. "I can get you the liquid stuff tomorrow. It works better. And you don't have any vapor rub - that'll help. And I can make you soup if you want."

"Soup sounds amazing," Oscar said with a happy sigh. "You're amazing."

"Shhh," Layna said with a smile, caressing his face. His stubble was starting to grow in again. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you going to sleep?" he asked. She nodded, standing up and unzipping the side of her dress, letting it fall to her feet. "I suddenly feel better."

"I'm sure you do," she teased, taking her bra off. Oscar's eyes instantly brightened a bit.

"I definitely do. God, I missed those." She grabbed a shirt out of the drawer. "Don't cover them....please?"

"Won't it be tempting?" she asked, eyeing his nearly naked body. 

"You're always tempting, Layna. Come here." He held his hand out and she took it, sitting on the side of his bed. He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped himself. "Actually, yeah....you should put something on. I...really want to kiss you."

"You can kiss me," she said softly, caressing his neck with a feather light touch. She felt his body shiver and she smiled, leaning in. He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't - I could get you sick."

"I rarely get sick," she replied, smiling at his concern. "And you've already kissed me, so..." she leaned in, gently pressing her lips to his, "too late." She kissed him again, slowly and gently. Oscar wrapped his arm around her, pulling her down on top of him. The feel of her naked breasts against his bare chest made her sigh with longing. But his body felt so hot - too hot. She pulled back. "We shouldn't...you shouldn't exert yourself - you need to rest."

"I need to kiss you," he argued, pulling her in for another kiss. His hand moved into her hair, holding it off her face as she kissed him. She moved up against him and he groaned, grabbing her and turning her over on her back.

"Oscar!" she exclaimed, pulling her leg up to wrap around him. She felt his growing hard-on press against her sensitive folds. She could feel the heat from his body radiating through the thin fabric. He moved to kiss her neck but pulled away, coughing. "Baby," she sighed, caressing his chest. He rolled off of her, gasping for air. "Oscar, are you okay?"

"Water," he croaked, sitting up in the bed. Layna grabbed for the water, handing it to him. He took a sip and his cough subsided, but he was still wheezing. 

"Baby." She caressed his face. He gazed into her eyes apologetically. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"No." Layna shook her head, rubbing his shoulder. She got up and put on a tank top, getting back into bed with Oscar and pulling the covers over her. It was hot in the bed because he was radiating so much heat, but he was shivering so she left the cover on. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"No, it's that woman on the plane's fault. She was coughing the whole trip."

"The tall brunette?"

"No, the old lady on the other side. Wait...how did you know I was sitting next to a tall brunette?"

"I heard her talking to her friends as they came through the security line. They were talking about how sexy you are."

"Oh..."

"She wanted you," Layna said, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Did she? Hmm. I didn't get that vibe from her." Oscar moved to lay down and Layna followed. "Come here." He raised his arm for her to cuddle under. She lay her head on his chest, but when he started coughing, she suggested,

"Baby, you should lay on your side. It'll help with the coughing. And here," she took one of her pillows, "raise your head." He did and she put it under him. "Keeping elevated helps, too."

"You're a good nurse," he said with a sniff, rubbing her arm. "You should get one of those little nurse outfits. That would be really hot." He was drifting off.

"How do you know I don't already have one?" she asked. His eyes shot open and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you?" he asked. She shook her head, still laughing. "Tease," he growled, pulling her into him. He started coughing again and pulled away from her. "I should go sleep on the couch - I don't want to keep you up all night."

"Don't you dare," she warned. "Just...turn around." He did and she cuddled against his back.

"I get to be the little spoon?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," Layna said with a nod, kissing his back.

"I like that," he said before drifting off to sleep.

Not only did he cough a lot throughout the night, but he also snored so loudly that Layna barely slept. She tried to stay with him, but she ended up moving to the couch herself. 

Layna's phone went off at 6 am, waking her from a blissful sleep. It was a text. From her boyfriend. Who was literally in the next room. 'Where are you? I woke up and you were gone.' Instead of texting him, Layna pulled herself off the couch and walked into the bedroom. Oscar was laying down with the blanket pulled to his chin. He still looked pale.

"There you are - I was worried." He sounded so congested. If she wasn't so worried about him, she would find it adorable. Who was she kidding? She thought it was adorable. 

"I moved to the couch..." she said, looking at her feet. "You were snoring."

"I was?" he asked. She nodded and he frowned. "Sorry. I guess I do that when I'm sick."

"So you admit that you're sick now?" she asked. He nodded. "Need some more medicine?" He nodded again.

"And...soup, maybe?"

"Now? It's 6 am."

"Is it? Oh...sorry."

"How about some oatmeal?" she asked. 

"I can get it," he said, moving to sit up. Layna shook her head, walking over to him and pushing him back on the pillow.

"You stay. I'll get it."

"I'm sorry I woke you." Layna shook her head as if to say it was nothing, caressing his face before putting her hand on his forehead. He was still burning up.

"Your fever hasn't broken yet," she sighed. "If you aren't better by tomorrow, you need to go to the doctor."

"I'll be fine - I just need to sleep it off."

"Sleep will help," she agreed, leaning down to give him a soft kiss. He hummed in appreciation. "Let me get you some medicine."

Oscar slept most of the morning, but Layna found it hard to fall back to sleep. Not only was she worried about him, but she was also in a lot of pain because of her cramps. Since she was up, she decided to distract herself and go to the store to get some ingredients to make Oscar some soup, as well as a few things to help him with his cold.

When she got back she went to check on Oscar and was happy to find that his fever broke. He was drenched in sweat, as were the sheets. "Sweetheart," she cooed, caressing his sweat-soaked hair. He grumbled something and cuddled against the pillow. "Oscar...wake up." He slowly opened his eyes. "Your fever broke."

"It did?" he asked. She nodded, feeling his forehead. He still sounded so awful.

"Do you think you can get up now? You should probably take a shower....you're all sweaty."

"Do I have to?" he whined. Layna nodded. "But, baby..."

"It'll help you feel better. The steam will clear your sinuses." He groaned, sitting up in the bed. "You get into the shower and I'll start on your soup." 

"Okay," he conceded, climbing out of the bed.

"Do you need help?"

"If I say yes, does that mean you're going to shower with me?"

"I already took a shower," she said, smiling at him.

"Damn."

"Go shower. I'll be in the kitchen."

Layna got to work preparing her soup and she was so focused that she didn't hear Oscar come in. She screamed when he came up behind her and hugged her. "Oscar!"

"Sorry," he said with a weak laugh. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," she said, turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly? Pretty shitty."

"Aw, baby," she sighed, giving him a soft kiss. "Mmm....you taste minty."

"You taste...yummy." He kissed her again, tightening his grip on her. She winced. "Shit, did I hurt you?"

"Cramps," she said.

"Oh, right...I forgot. You shouldn't be troubling yourself with this. I could have had the canned stuff."

"No way," she said, shaking her head. "You're going to get the good stuff. Go sit on the couch and put on a movie - I'll bring it out when it's ready."

"You sure?" he asked. She kissed him and nodded. "Alright....I love you."

"I love you, too. Now get your cute butt in there." She pinched his ass through his plaid pajama bottoms. He smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Oscar raved about her soup, asking for another helping after he ate every bit of his first. Layna was happy that he liked it, and even happier that his eyes looked a little brighter by that afternoon. He still sounded horrible, so she insisted that they just sit on the couch together and watch some movies. Layna fell asleep on Oscar's shoulder somewhere in the middle of Bladerunner, and when she woke up she was laying beside him on the couch, cuddled into his side.

"Good evening," he said with a little sniff.

"Hi," she said, looking up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better...still pretty congested, though. Did you get the vapor rub?" Layna nodded. "Can you rub it on my chest for me?" The look he gave her was kind of pathetic, like a lost little puppy, but it worked. She nodded, moving off of the couch and going to grab the Vick's. When she got back, Oscar's shirt was off.

"Damn," she breathed.

"What?"

"You're just...really..." she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Really...?" he asked, resting his arm on the back of the couch and stretching his legs out on the coffee table.

"You know exactly what you are," she said to him, shaking her head as she approached the couch. "This will be easier if I sit on your lap."

 

"Please do," he said, motioning to his lap. She did and he wrapped his arm around her to hold her steady. "I've never had a woman take care of me like this before. Well...not since my mom. But I feel like this is going to be a little different."

"I hope so," Layna teased, opening the bottle and sniffing it. "Mmm...I love that smell." She scooped a bit on her fingers and brought it to his chest, starting to rub it into his skin in small circles. Oscar craned his neck, resting his head against the back of the couch and closing his eyes. Layna couldn't pull her eyes away from him. The veins in his neck bulged and he gulped. Layna found herself gulping, too.

"That...that feels nice," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked, breathlessly. She felt dirty for wanting him so badly when he was sick...but she couldn't help it.

"Mmm hmm," he said with a nod. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Layna. When their eyes locked, her breath caught in her chest. "You okay?" he asked, rubbing her back. His touch made her heart beat faster.

"Yeah," she replied. She got more of the rub on her fingers and rubbed it up to his collarbone. Oscar's other hand moved to her leg. 

"You look pretty," said Oscar softly, brushing his fingertips over her bare thigh. She was wearing her little jean shorts and a loose tank top with a lace cutout on the back. It was light and comfortable on that hot late-August day.

"Thank you." 

"Mmm hmm," he hummed. "That feels so good." He closed his eyes and rested his head again, moving his hand over the fabric of her jeans then back down over her knee. 

"Yeah?" she asked, leaning in to kiss him. He seemed surprised by the kiss, but after his initial shock he kissed her back. Layna teased his bottom lip with her tongue and he groaned, moving his hand that was on her thigh up to her neck. He pulled her close, opening his mouth to her. Her hand that was on his chest moved down to his side and he pulled her against him. "Wait," she said, pushing on his chest.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"The rub can stain clothes..."

"So..." he pulled her shirt up a little bit. "Take it off."

"Baby....we shouldn't. You're sick."

"But..." he leaned in, kissing her neck. "I need kisses." He moved his lips lower, brushing against her collarbone. Layna shivered and she felt his lips smile against her. "Doctor's orders."

"Oscar..." she sighed as he moved his hand up the side of her shirt, caressing her sensitive skin. "I..."

"I know..." he murmured. "Take it off." He pulled away and looked at her and she knew she couldn't say no. Without a word, she pulled her top off. "We wouldn't want to stain that pretty bra," he said, brushing his fingertips over the satin of her bra. She shook her head. "Take it off." She did as he commanded and when he looked down and licked his lips, she pounced on him, grabbing him and pulling him into a hot, sultry kiss that made the ache between her legs almost unbearable. The rub that was on his chest was now on hers, and the gentle burn of it on her skin only made it worse.

"I want you," she whimpered, nipping at his lip.

"I want you, too," he groaned, moving his hands up her back and pushing her against him. Layna pulled him back, lowering herself onto the couch and taking her with him. He moved in between her legs and she wrapped her leg around him, reaching down and grasping his ass. "God, I missed you," he said before attacking her with his lips. He moved his hips and she gasped. "I need-" he pulled away, covering his mouth to cough. 

"Oscar." Her brow furrowed with worry. She put her hand on his shoulder trying to soothe him. "Sit up." He did as she said and she moved off the couch, grabbing some water. "Here. Drink."

"Shit. I'm sorry. I was feeling better..."

"You thought you were," she said, rubbing his back. "You can't rush it."

"But, I...you..." he looked over at her, his eyes moving down her naked torso. "Fuck, this sucks." He coughed again.

"I know," she said, patting his back. "I'm going to put my shirt back on." He sighed. "It's for the best. Maybe later we can try again. But only if you're feeling better."

"I feel better when I kiss you." She smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek and brush her fingers through his hair. "You're amazing. You know that?" 

"So are you. It should be illegal for someone to look that sexy when they're sick. You're too tempting, Oscar."

"I don't really feel very sexy right now," he said, sniffing. 

"You are," she confirmed, kissing his cheek again before dressing herself. "Want to watch another movie?"

"I guess that's all we can really do right now, huh?" he asked. She shrugged. "Your turn to pick."

Oscar slept better that night, and Layna was able to sleep beside him soundly. She was woken up by his kiss. "Well...hello," she said, smiling at him. "How are you feeling?"

"So much better," he said with a smile. He looked better. His eyes were bright and his color was back. "It must have been a 24 hour bug."

"I'm glad," said Layna, caressing his stubbled cheek. "You look good."

"You look fucking gorgeous," he replied, kissing her again - this time with tongue. Layna sighed into his kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

"Speaking of fucking," she said when he pulled back. His eyes widened. "I can now..."

"You can?" he asked. She nodded, nibbling her lip. "Do you feel well enough?"

"Yes," he nodded, giving her a panty-disintegrating kiss. Layna moaned into his mouth, moving her hand down over his hardening cock. He groaned, pushing himself against her hand. "God, yes."

"Do it," she said, biting his lip and moving her hand back over his ass and down his boxers, giving his bum a squeeze. He jerked his hips against her and she stared into his eyes. "What do you wanna do to me?"

"Mmmm," he hummed, giving her another kiss. "I want to fuck your brains out."

"God, yes..." She pushed down his boxers and he kicked them off before pulling down her panties. She sat up and he pulled off her shirt, instantly latching his mouth to her nipple. "Fuck!" she gasped, falling back down on the bed. Oscar's lips tugged on her and she whimpered his name, grabbing his hand and moving it in between her legs. He moaned against her skin, nipping at her when he felt how wet she was for him. "I need you," she said, grinding her hips against his fingers. He pulled himself away from her, moving his body in between her legs. She felt his cock press up against her and she threw her head back. "Now."

Oscar pushed inside of her hard, causing her to gasp. It didn't hurt, but it shocked her. "Shit...did I hurt you?"

"No," she said, looking up into his eyes. "No...you feel good."

"I'm...I'm not going to last long."

"Me neither," she said, smiling at him. "I'm too desperate for you." He kissed her and started moving in and out. "Oh, fuck, yes," she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Baby, that's so good."

"You're so wet, Layna," he murmured against her lips. "So tight."

"Harder," she urged, reaching down and grabbing his ass. He moaned into her mouth, moving harder and faster. Layna threw her head back, grabbing the pillow. "Fuck. Fuck."

"You're so fucking perfect," he said in between hard, perfect thrusts that made Layna's head spin. "God, Layna..." he buried his face in her neck, biting her gently. "Fuck, I'm gonna come."

"Yes," she moaned. "God, yes." She arched her back, thrusting her hips up against him. "Come for me." She grabbed his neck, kissing him before he pulled back and moaned her name as he came. The look on his face sent her over the edge. He stopped moving, collapsing on her. "Oh...wow...." 

"Sorry...I couldn't hold on," he said, kissing her shoulder. 

"Why are you apologizing? That was really..." she brushed her hand through his hair, making him look into her eyes. "Really hot. I came."

"I know," he said with a smile. "I felt it." He kissed her before pulling out of her and moving onto his back. She turned into his body, rubbing his stomach. "I think we did that in record time."

"Probably. Two and a half weeks without sex will do that to ya. It was still amazing, though. You're so..." she caressed his face and he looked down into her eyes. "I just really love you."

"I love you," he whispered, hugging her to him. "Thank you for taking care of me yesterday. I know you were hurting."

"I'm all better now."

"So am I," he said, giving her a kiss. "I guess we're good for each other."

"So it would seem."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Shit," Layna growled through gritted teeth, putting her phone down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Oscar said from behind her. She practically jumped out of her chair. "Did I scare you?" he said with a chuckle that he was obviously trying to conceal. Layna glared at him - or at least she tried to - but his laugh was too infectious and she couldn't help but giggle. She was surprised by this, because she was anything but happy at that moment.

"I thought you were in the shower," she said. Oscar grabbed the breakfast plate that Layna had prepared for him and sat down at the kitchen table to eat.

"I was. I take quick showers...when I'm not with you," he said with a wink before taking a bite of bacon. "Mmm. Good bacon." He gave her a thumbs up. "Now...why did you say 'shit'? And why do you look like someone died? Shit...did someone die?" His expression went from bemused to worried.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Nothing like that. Just...family crap."

"Family crap?" he asked before taking another bite. "Your mom?" Layna nodded. "You don't talk about her much."

"Because I don't have anything good to say." 

"Layna, c'mon...she can't be that bad. She raised you, didn't she?"

"She raised a ballerina," Layna corrected.

"I'm confused..." He looked confused - and so adorable that Layna couldn't help but smile at him.

"She...she was more of a stage mom than an actual mom. You know what I mean?" Oscar nodded with a mouth full of food. Layna was happy he was enjoying it. "She treated me like a doll. My grandparents treated me like a daughter. If it wasn't for them, I probably would have ended up like April."

"Well, thank God for the grandparents."

"I wish you could have met them." Layna sighed. Oscar reached out and covered her hand with his, brushing his thumb over hers. "But unfortunately....it's my mother you'll get to meet."

"That's what the 'shit' was about? She's coming to visit?" Layna nodded. "When?"

"Tomorrow," she said. Oscar practically choked on his food. "I know - I'm sorry. I was waiting until the last minute because that's usually when she cancels - but she hasn't this time. You don't have to come, though. Honestly, I don't want to put you through that mess. If I do, you'll probably break up with me."

"Layna..." Oscar motioned for her to come over to him. She did and he pulled her down on her lap. With a gentle touch, he brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Nothing your mother could say or do would ever cause me to stop loving you."

"You say that now-"

"Nothing," he interjected. He placed his hand on her neck, directing her gaze to his. "Got it?"

"Okay." She leaned in for a kiss. "Mmm...you taste like bacon."

"Want some?" he asked, holding up a piece for her. She nodded, taking it from him and taking a bite. "I take it she knows about us?"

"She does...although I didn't tell her - US Weekly did."

"Ah, I see," he said with a knowing nod. "And by your expression, I'm guessing she believes what she read?" Layna nodded. "But you told her the truth."

"She's still upset, which is just silly. I mean she's just impossible." Layna got off of Oscar's lap and started pacing. "First, she can't stand Mark because he's just a teacher. And now she's mad that I left Mark for you." Oscar frowned. "You know what I mean," she said, brushing her hand on his shoulder. He nodded. "You would think she'd be happy that I'm dating someone who makes more money - that's all she cares about. But no, she's not happy. She...she's just awful."

"Layna, baby, calm down."

"I am calm!" Layna said, throwing her hands up in the air and pacing some more.

"Okkkayyyy," Oscar said, running his hand through his hair. "Why do you think she's upset that you're dating me? Maybe I can do something to prove that I'm a good guy. Do something to make her happy."

"The only thing that would make her happy is if you weren't..." Layna felt like shit for even having to say it. She felt guilty and ashamed that she was related to someone who was so prejudiced towards people who weren't like them. 

"If I weren't what, sweetheart?" Oscar asked, standing up and walking up to her. Layna shook her head, looking at the floor. "If I weren't an actor?"

"No, not that. Although she thinks because you're an actor you're a player, too. She reads way too many gossip magazines."

"Ah, well...I'm sure once she sees me with you she'll see how in love I am." Oscar leaned into her, giving her a gentle kiss. The kiss calmed her, but only for a fleeting moment. She wanted that moment back. She closed her eyes, silently begging for him to kiss her once more. "What is it? What can I do?" He brushed his hand over her hair.

"Oscar..." Layna sighed, backing away from him. "It's fine. I'll just tell her you're away shooting or something. Save you the energy of having to deal with her narrow mind and prejudice."

"Oh, I see..." Oscar said with a slow nod. "It's because I'm Latino?" He was frowning, and Layna couldn't bear it. She stepped closer to her, putting her hands on his neck.

"I'm so sorry." She looked down at her feet for a moment to gather her thoughts. When she looked back into his eyes, her heart broke a little. "I don't know what made her this way - my grandparents were lovely, open people. But she just...I don't know. She dated so many yuppie, rich, white men while I was growing up. I think their views rubbed off on her or something. But," she kissed him, "it's okay - you don't have to deal with her."

"Yes, I do," he said quietly, putting his hands on Layna's and pulling them off of him. Her heart fell into her stomach. "Of course I do."

"Why? She's going to be awful. I can't stand it. I don't want you to come."

"Does she not want me there?"

"No, she does. She wants us to go to dinner together with her new boyfriend that I haven't met yet. He's #3 this year alone. But, I don't want you to subject yourself to her judgment - especially in public."

"Layna, please...she's a part of your life."

"Barely," Layna scoffed. Oscar glared at her and she shut up.

"Layna..." he took her hands in his and stepped in so their chests touched. "I plan on being in your life for a very long time. Meeting her is inevitable. So...we might as well get it over with now."

"But, she's..."

 

"Do you think I haven't been put through this before?" he asked, moving his hands to her waist. "Being Latino in Hollywood probably isn't much different than tomorrow will be. I get typecast. Because of where I was born and because of my ancestors, producers and casting directors think I should play a certain type of role. But I've tried my best to make them see that I'm more than that. I've steered clear of those stereotypes my whole career. No matter the part - I make them see that I can play it because of who I am as a person - not who I am as a Latino. Your mom is just another person I have to convince of that. And I'm up for the challenge." He smiled at her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "She's your mom, and as much as you may dislike her she is your family. She's a part of your life - no matter how distant. And it's important for me to meet her. I want you to meet my family, too."

"You do?" she asked. Oscar nodded and she smiled at him, bringing her hands up to his neck. She ran her thumbs gently over the stubble of his jaw. "You're absolutely wonderful, Oscar Isaac Hernandez. You know that?"

"I do," he said with a cocky smile. Layna couldn't help smiling back. "So...when are we going to dinner? Tomorrow?"

"Apparently. I'm kind of dreading being in a public place with her. I feel like I may snap at some point."

"Should we just invite them over?"

"Oh, no," Layna said, shaking her head. She took her hands off Oscar and backed away. "If she knew I moved in with you the day we started dating - well that's a whole other issue. She was still upset that I was living with Mark even after we dated for so long beforehand."

"Where does she think you live, then?"

"With Kathy, I guess..."

"Layna, you're 30 years old. You can live with whomever you want."

"I know," she sighed. "I know that. I just...don't want to stir the already heated pot. You know what I'm saying?" She moved back to him, giving him a kiss. "We'll tell her...eventually."

"Alright. I'll keep our secret." He kissed her.

"Thank you," she mumbled against his lips. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The sound of Oscar's phone in his back pocket pulled them out of what could have been another round of kitchen sex.

"Damn," he groaned. "I've gotta go - I've got that thing at the theater." Layna nodded. He was meeting the rest of the cast and the producers and directors at The Public Theatre. Rehearsals started in a week and a half, and Layna could tell how excited he was about the play. He didn't seem very excited now, though - at least not about that. He must have wanted kitchen sex as much as Layna. Oscar sighed, resting his forehead on hers. Layna closed her eyes, biting her lip. "Will you be home when I get back?"

"I promised Kathy I'd go to the gym with her before I have to go into work."

"Who needs the gym when you can get enough cardio with me?" Layna cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Sex. I'm talking about sex."

"Oh," she said with a giggle. "Yes, that is great cardio. But it's leg day."

"I'll give you a leg day," he said, winking at her. There was that tug in her stomach.

"I promised, Oscar. I can't bail on her - she's an emotional pregnant lady."

"Of course," he said with a thoughtful nod. "It's open mic night tonight at the bar, right?" Layna nodded. "Maybe I'll stop by..."

"I wouldn't object to that at all," she said softly, brushing her lips against his. He kissed her back but she pushed at his chest. "You're going to be late to meet your leading lady."

"The rest of the cast will be there, too," he said, as if he were trying to calm her.

"I know. Have fun, okay? I'll see you tonight." She kissed him again and he started walking. She gave his ass a little slap as he was leaving.

"Why? Why would you do that?" he asked, rolling his eyes. Layna just shrugged, smiling at him. "Saucy minx." He gave her another one of those panty-ruining kisses and then left her alone and horny. 

"Meanie," she said to the door after he closed it.

"Love you," he called through the door. She smiled.

"Love you, too."

 

"Well, well. Someone is looking awfully happy after her couple days off," Rita said with a knowing smile as Layna walked into the bar. "How's Oscar?"

"He had a little cold, but he's much better now."

"Gave him that medicine, did ya?" Greg chimed in, winking at her.

"Nyquil? Yeah," Layna said. Greg groaned.

"You know what I mean...."

"You know full-well that I'm not going to talk about my love life with you two - especially now."

"Why? Afraid we'll tell Perez Hilton?" Greg asked. Layna gave him a look that must have scared the shit out of him. "I would never. Ever. You know that right? I was kidding...I'm sorry, Layna."

"She knows you're joking," Rita said, patting his shoulder. "Right, Layna?"

"Yeah. Sorry..." She was still on edge about her mother.

"We both know that article is BS. You know Kathy e-mailed them and set them straight."

"I know," Layna said with a nod, grabbing some glasses and cleaning them rather thoroughly. "Sorry."

Pete had recently hired a new person in charge of advertising and it had paid off. The bar was crazy busy and Layna barely had a moment to breathe until she finally went back for a short break. She was happy to find Oscar back there waiting for her, strumming his guitar on the couch.

"Busy night?" he asked, smiling at her and putting his guitar down. Layna let out a big sigh and nodded. "I can tell - your hair is up."

"Huh?" she asked. He smiled at her, motioning for her to come sit by him. She did and he started massaging the back of her neck for her. "Oh, that's nice," she sighed.

"You always put your hair up when you get stressed out or you're really concentrating on something," he said. She looked over at him. 

"I guess I do do that."

"I'm starting to learn your little quirks," he said, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"So am I," she replied. "Like how you run your finger over your lips when you're thinking hard about something."

"I do that?" he asked. She nodded. "Hmmm."

"I get jealous of that finger," she said softly, smiling over at him. He licked his lips, leaning in for a kiss. She pulled back right before he kissed her and his brow furrowed in confusion. "If you kiss me now, I'll never go back out there," she said with a small smile.

"One kiss," he said, caressing her neck and brushing his lips over her cheek. "Please. I've missed you and I had a rough afternoon."

"Rough?" she asked, frowning at him. "What happened?"

"Well, it turns out that the actress playing Katherine - the leading lady - was one of my classmates at Juilliard. And she is, well, to put it bluntly," he leaned in close as if they were out in the crowded bar. It was just the two of them, so he didn't need to...but she wasn't going to protest. He smelled so good. "She's a real bitch."

"Oh," Layna said, frowning. "Well, that sucks."

"I mean, she fits the character, I suppose - Katherine was a bitch, too. So they cast her perfectly."

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"It'll be fine," Oscar said, brushing it off. "I've acted with my fair share of difficult women. I can live with it. It's only for 6 weeks anyway. Well, 8 if you count rehearsal." He sighed, running his had over his stubble. "I'm gonna need quite a bit alcohol to get through this."

"Good thing your girlfriend works at a bar," she said with a smile, giving him a soft kiss.

"Very good thing," he replied, kissing her back a little harder. She sighed into his mouth, wrapping her arm around him. Someone cleared their throat. It was Bruce, Oscar's music partner.

"Oh, hey, man," Oscar said, pulling away from Layna. "Glad you got my message."

"Hi, Bruce," Layna said to him. She could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"Nice to see you, Layna."

"You, too."

"Did you put us on the list?" Oscar asked him.

"Yeah, but it's a pretty long list. It may be a while."

"Well, unfortunately, I've got to go back out there. You guys can stay back here if you want, though."

"Nah, we'll come out," Oscar said. "I like watching you work. Plus, I could really use a beer."

"Me, too," Bruce said with a sweet smile.

A few beers, a few fan interactions, and a few short conversations with Layna later, they were called to the stage. "Okay guys." Nina, the waitress in charge of announcing the acts, took the stage. "Next up...." she looked at the list. "Night Lab."

"Looks like we're up." Oscar stood up, leaning over the bar to give Layna a kiss. Layna blushed, knowing how many eyes were on her. "See ya."

"See ya."

"Oh my God - are you dating Oscar Isaac?" a woman who couldn't have been many months past the drinking age asked. 

"Yeah," Layna replied.

"They're more than dating," Greg said. "They're in looovvveeeee." Layna glared at him. "What? You are!"

"Damn. You are so lucky - he's a hottie! Muy caliente."

"Sure is," Layna replied. What else was she supposed to say?

"Man, I've had a lot of these tonight," she said, looking down at her glass.

"Yeah, you have," her friend chimed in. "Woo! 21!"

"Ah. Congrats," Layna said. "Another Cosmo?"

"Definitely," the girl sighed. Layna started getting her drink ready. "So, is he like...super hot in bed?" Layna stopped in her tracks, turning to her. Was this bitch serious?

"Oh my God, Haylie! You can't ask her that!" her friend said, slapping her arm.

"What? Why not? He looks like he's good - is he?"

"I think it's time to cut you girls off," Greg chimed in. "Let me get your tab."

"What? No! He's gonna perform. I wanna watch. And drink!"

"I don't think so," Greg said, shaking his head.

 

"Whatever, fancy pants. Hey, Oscar's girlfriend....where's my Cosmo?!"

"I think you've had enough," Layna said.

"Bitch, you don't know me!"

"Okay. That's it. You're out of here." Greg moved to the other side of the bar, grabbing the girl by her shoulders. Alfie, the bouncer, came to his aid and they got both of them out just as Oscar took the stage. "Sorry, girly," Greg said, patting her shoulder.

"It's fine."

"Hey, guys. We're Night Lab."

"Aren't you Poe Dameron?!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Ahem..yes," Oscar said, smiling sheepishly. "I am. But tonight I'm just going to sing a few songs with my buddy Bruce."

"Sing the Star Wars song!" the same guy yelled.

"The Star Wars song? You mean the Bill Murray one?"

"Yeah, man! Sing it!"

"Uh..." Oscar looked at Bruce, who shrugged at him. "Okay. I guess I could." He started strumming his guitar and Bruce followed along. "They say the neon lights are bright, on Broadway." Layna stopped what she was doing and watched him. His voice was just so...mesmerizing. Everyone else in the bar was falling under his spell, too, it seemed. It got very quiet. "They say there's always magic in the air. Star Wars...nothing but Star Wars...give me those Star Wars...any old day. Star Wars...those near and far wars....please don't let Star Wars...come to an end." He looked up, smiling at Layna from the stage. "There's Rey, Finn and Poe and BB-8 as well, what a cute and wacky little droid. And hey...its Kylo Ren in his black and evil mask. Does he scare you as much as he scares me?" The face he made made people in the crowd chuckle. "Star Wars....Star Wars....Star Wars." He played the last guitar riff and everyone erupted in applause, including Layna. 

"Hey, can I get another?" someone called from behind her. She looked over and someone was holding up a glass. Right - she had a job to do. She listened to Oscar while she worked and watched him when she could. She stopped for a moment during a song she hadn't heard him sing before. When she looked over at the stage, he was looking at her. He was singing only to her.

"Your kiss tastes like Skittles. And your body is sweet as soda pop. And every time you leave the room, I can feel my blood sugar drop." He sounded so sexy as he sang those words, and he looked even sexier. He was wearing his favorite dark jeans and his shirtsleeves on his button up shirt were rolled up, exposing his strong forearms. His shirt was open and he wore a white deep-V neck under it. He wore a hat, covering his curls. If the hat hadn't looked so damn good on him, Layna would think it a shame to cover up such gorgeous hair.

"Ahem," Rita said, knocking Layna out of her Oscar daze. "I know you're oogling your man, but I really need 5 Buds."

"Right. Sorry. Coming right up."

The rest of the night was so busy that she barely had any time to talk to Oscar. He was pretty popular, himself, talking to a few fans and signing autographs before going backstage to hang out with Pete and get away from the crazy. Layna didn't blame him - it was crazy. She told him he didn't have to stay until close, but he insisted. 

"So tired," Layna sighed, putting her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street a little after 3 AM. He wrapped one arm around her while the other held his guitar case. 

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy in there. I heard a few people got kicked out?"

"A few. One girl really pissed me off."

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"She asked me how you were in bed," she said. Oscar laughed and Layna pulled back from him. "What? It's not funny."

"It's a little funny. I'm sure she was too drunk to even know what she was saying."

"Yeah, it was her 21st birthday apparently. Greg was dealing with her before that. But she pushed my buttons."

"I like pushing your buttons," Oscar teased, pulling her into his side and grazing his teeth over her jaw.

"Different buttons," she said, nudging him. "By the way, were you intentionally trying to drive me crazy with that song about the Skittles?"

"What? No....of course not." He smiled at her sheepishly. 

"You are so going to get it."

"God, I hope so," he said, beaming at her. He leaned into her and nibbled on her neck. She pushed him back.

"Be good," she warned.

"Okay, ET," he said, rolling his eyes at her.

"ET?"

"Yeah...ya know..." he put his finger up to her and spoke in a weird voice, "Be....gooooddd." Layna shrugged. "You've never seen ET?"

"You mean that movie about the alien that looks like a Tootsie Roll?" Oscar threw his head back and laughed so loud that he woke someone in a building they passed. 

"Shut the hell up!" Someone yelled from above.

"Sorry," Oscar said to the old man. Layna chuckled at him. "I can't believe you haven't seen ET. We need to remedy that. Tomorrow."

"Okay...but tomorrow night...."

"Dinner with your mom?" he asked. Layna frowned. "We'll get through it. It'll be okay."

Layna appreciated his optimism, but she was in full panic mode the next night while they were getting ready. "I have no idea what to wear."

"How about...this?" Oscar asked, grabbing a pretty pink dress from the closet.

"Oh, no. Not that. She won't like that it shows my scar."

"Really?" Oscar gawked at her. She shrugged. "Wow. Okay. Well..." he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her. "You're shaking, Layna."

"I know," she said, looking up at him. "Sorry. I'm...I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"You're okay." He caressed her hair. "You're alright. Just breathe....it'll be fine. I'll make her love me. I promise. I can be pretty charming."

"I know," she said, smiling at him. He winked at her. "Don't be too charming, though - I don't want her stealing you from me."

"You're hilarious, Layna." He kissed her lips and when he pulled back, her eyes were still closed. She was savoring his kiss- wishing they could just stay in and kiss like that all night. He kissed her again and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He pulled away. "If we don't stop, we're never going to stop."

"So don't stop," she said, going in for another kiss. He held her back and she pouted at him. 

"As sexy as that pout is, you know we can't..." he said, tugging her lip with his thumb. "Now, how about....this?" he asked. He pulled out a green silk blouse with ruffles along the collar. "With some dress pants? Classy."

"If the acting thing doesn't pan out, you could be a great stylist," she said, smiling at him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and took off her robe. She felt Oscar's eyes on her. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked.

"You know what..." She looked over her shoulder at him and he licked his lips, staring at her ass. "Get dressed."

"Suit and tie?" he asked. She nodded, walking out of the closet with her clothes. "Coming right up." 

"Well, you look gorgeous," she said to him after he emerged from the closet. "Like your ready to face Momzilla."

"I am," he said, holding in a laugh. "You look beautiful." Her hair was pinned up with loose curls framing her face. She wore very little make-up. She didn't feel the need to cover anything up. Her mom would say something about that - she was ready for it. Having Oscar by her made her feel like she'd be okay. Maybe. Hopefully. Who was she kidding? She was still scared. "Shall we?"

"Let's get this over with."

Her mother was always punctual. It was a trait she admired and emulated in her life - she hated being late. When they pulled up to the restaurant in the cab, Layna's mother was standing outside with her new boyfriend. He could have been any of her exes, Layna thought. They all looked like they worked on Wall Street - impeccably dressed, handsome, stiff in the shoulders and dull as a rusty nail. 

"There she is..." Layna said to Oscar, pointing at her mom standing beside...Ed, she thought? She couldn't remember. 

"That's her?" Oscar seemed shocked. Layna wasn't surprised - she didn't look anything like her mom. Her mom was tall and slender. Her hair, as always, was perfect. She had the white-blonde strands pulled into a perfect chignon. Her make-up looked like it had been professionally done. Her dress was clingy in all the right places, showing off her breasts that one of her boyfriends paid for when Layna was just a little girl. 

"Layna, darling," her mom cooed, holding her hands out to her. Layna took her mother's hands and they did their custom kisses on the cheek that weren't really kisses - mother wouldn't want to smudge her make-up. "You look nice. Going for a natural look I see? Interesting choice."

"Hi, mother," Layna said, trying to sound at least a little happy to see her. Well, she called that one, didn't she? 

"This must be...Oscar, right?" Her mother held out her hand to Oscar.

"Right," he said, smiling at her and shaking her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Gerrig."

"It's Ms.," she said to him.

"Right," Oscar said with a nod.

"Edward, darling. Come meet my daughter." Mr. Yuppie approached.

"I've heard so much about you," he said, smiling at her. Layna was a bit taken aback by the kindness in his smile. "And you must be Oscar." He took his hand. "Gotta say - I'm a big fan." Layna's eyes widened in shock - she was not expecting that to come out of his mouth. She felt bad for judging him based on his look...and the fact that he was somehow dating her mother. Behind the impeccable suit was what seemed like a really nice man.

"Oh," Oscar said, his cheeks getting slightly pink. "Thank you."

"I heard your working with Alex Garland again."

"Yeah, next spring," Oscar replied.

"I loved Ex-Machina. What a great movie. Scary, though." Oscar smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but he was thwarted by Layna's mom.

"Very good, dear," Layna's mother said, laughing politely and patting Edward on the shoulder. "I'm sure he has people fawning over his acting all the time - no need for it now."

"Oh, right. Of course. I'm sorry. Shall we?" He held his hand out.

"Of course." Oscar grabbed Layna's hand and smiled at her. "So far so good, huh?" he whispered.

"Ah, Mr. Freeman - we have your table ready."

"Swanky," Oscar whispered to Layna. She giggled and her mom glared at her a moment before smiling a smile as fake as her breasts.

"Isn't this place divine? Edward knows the head chef - they're dear friends."

"It's very nice," Layna replied. As soon as she looked away, Layna rolled her eyes at Oscar. He chuckled at her and her mom shot them a look over her shoulder. 

"Yikes," Oscar whispered in her ear.

"Here we are," Edward said, pulling a chair out for Layna's mom. Oscar did the same for Layna, sitting her opposite her mother. She had told him before that was how she wanted to sit. She didn't want her mom to scare Oscar away by glaring at him all night. He said that would never happen, but she wasn't so convinced. "Vickie, dear, should we start with some wine?"

"Vickie?" Layna asked, gaping at her mom.

"Layna, dear, pull her jaw off of the floor. That's unladylike."

"Since when do you go by Vickie?" 

"Since me," Edward said, leaning in to her mom and putting his hand over hers. He gave her a peck on the lips. Normally, that would gross her out. But with Edward, it seemed sweet. Her mom smiled at Edward. It was a genuine smile. Now that freaked her out. 

"Stop," her mom said with a giggle. Her mom knew how to giggle? This was news. This was weird. Was she dreaming? As if Oscar could sense her confusion, he put his hand on her thigh to comfort her. She looked at him and he smiled at her. "Wine will be lovely. Oscar - would you like to choose?"

"I'd love to," he said, picking up the wine list. The look on her mom's face was priceless. She was obviously expecting him to decline or say he had no knowledge of wine. "How about the Verite Les Desir?" he asked. Her mom's eyes widened.

"Excellent choice," Edward said to him. "You know your wines."

"I enjoy a glass every once in a while," he said, smiling at him, then at her mom. 

They ordered their wine and the waiter told Edward that the chef had started on their meal. "We're not ordering?" Layna asked.

"Oh, no. I hope that's alright," Edward said. "Chef Arnold told me he wanted to create something special for us tonight."

"Oh. Okay."

"Be grateful, Layna. Chef Arnold doesn't cook for just anybody anymore."

"I'm sure she's grateful, dear," Edward said to Vickie. 

"Of course. I raised her right." Vickie smiled at Layna.

"So how is New York treating you, Layna? Happy to be back?" Edward asked.

"Yes, thank you. It's good. I'm having a great time." She smiled at Oscar.

"That much is plain to see," her mom said. "I hear you performed at the bar she works at last night, Oscar?"

"How'd you hear that?" Layna asked.

"I asked Oscar a question," Vickie replied, giving her daughter a look.

"Yes, ma'am. That's kind of how we met, actually. I used to perform there a lot before I starting working more as an actor. I'm really good friends with the owner, who's Layna's best friend's husband."

"Kathy. How is she? Still working with the ballet?" Vickie asked.

"She is," Layna replied. "She's pregnant, actually."

"I was wondering when that was going to happen - she's getting up there in age." Kathy was the same age as Layna, so that was obviously a jab at the fact that Layna was not married or a mom. But her mom was one to talk - she had never been married. "You know, you should ask her to put in a good word for you. I'm sure the Company would love to have you back."

"Mom...not now," Layna said quietly. This wasn't the first time her mom had brought that up - it wasn't the 5th time, either. 

"I'm just saying - dancing is who you are."

"It's not who I am - it's what I did. Past tense. I don't do that anymore." Oscar's hand was on her thigh again, trying to calm her. She was sure he could feel the tension in her body.

"Soooo, open mic night, huh?" Edward asked Oscar. "I bet that was fun."

"It was."

"Do you sing songs from Inside Llewyn Davis at all? That's some great music."

"Sometimes," Oscar said, smiling at him. "It's kind of a mix of covers and original stuff."

"Last night he sang the Star Wars song. You know - the Bill Murray one?"

"I'm not familiar," her mom said. No surprise there.

"From SNL way back in the day?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Oscar replied. Edward threw his head back and laughed.

"That's classic!"

"So what do you do, Edward?" Layna asked. "Mother's barely told me anything about you."

"I run an investment firm in Seattle." Close enough, Layna thought. "But I'm looking to retire soon."

"Oh?" Layna asked.

"Yes ma'am. Looking to buy a yacht and sail the world with this beautiful woman - if she'll go with me."

"Good luck with that - she won't even go on the ferry in Washington," Layna said with a laugh.

"I'll convince her," he said, smiling at her.

Their food arrived and it looked almost as good at is tasted. Chef Arnold had prepared a beautiful garden salad along with a London broil that melted in your mouth. The potatoes did the same - Layna had never tasted anything so wonderful. It was almost orgasmic. Of course, her joy couldn't have lasted long.

"So, I take it Isaac isn't your real last name? Since you're from...where is it? Cuba?"

"Guatemala," Oscar said to her. Layna could hear the tension in his voice now. But he was calm and collected - he was such a good actor. "And Isaac is my middle name. Hernandez is my surname."

"I see. Why change it? Are you ashamed of your heritage?" she asked.

"No, ma'am. I'm very proud to be Guatemalan. And Cuban, actually. But growing up in Miami there are at least 12 pages of Oscar Hernandezes in the phone book. And I figured that if I wanted to be an actor there I would have to change it if I wanted to stand out. So I dropped the Hernandez after my first few small roles."

"I see," her mom replied. She didn't seem dissatisfied with the answer.

"Miami - we were just there last week. Great town, huh, Vickie?"

"It was a little too flashy for my taste," she said. "Do you visit often?"

"Not as often as I'd like - much of my family still lives there. But I've been in New York for most of my adult life."

"He went to Juilliard, too, mother."

"Did you?" she asked, smiling slightly. "So you're a trained actor, then." Oscar nodded. "Shakespeare?"

"Lots of Shakespeare."

"I adore Shakespeare," her mom said. Maybe she had a little too much wine - but Layna was pretty sure that her mom was warming up to Oscar. She even seemed...smitten? It was definitely the wine, she thought. 

"I'm actually doing a production of The Taming of the Shrew this fall at the Public Theatre."

"We'll have to come and see you, then," Edward said. "Won't we, darling?"

"Of course," Vickie said. "Layna - remember when you were Juliet?"

"Juliet?" Oscar looked over at her. "When were you Juliet?"

"At Juilliard. They did the ballet her senior year and she was Juliet. She was magnificent," Vickie said. "She hasn't shown you?"

"No," Oscar said, shaking his head. "I had no idea you were Juliet, Layna."

"I forgot," Layna said with a shrug. "I danced a lot of ballets."

"But that one was special. That was when I knew she was going places. That was the performance that got her the spot in the New York Ballet Company. She was destined -"

"Mother, please," Layna begged. "Don't."

"What? I'm just proud of you. You were such a beautiful dancer. Everyone who watched you fell in love with you."

"Mom," Layna warned.

"I'd love to see that," Oscar said, gazing at Layna.

"Good luck getting her to show you," her mom said, taking a sip of her wine. 

"I can be pretty persuasive," Oscar said, leaning into Layna a little and wrapping his arm around her. "I mean, I did get you to dance with me..."

"Layna, you danced?" Her mom's jaw was on the floor now. "When?"

"In Rome," Oscar said, rubbing Layna's back. "A few weeks ago."

"You took her to Rome?" Vickie asked.

"It was a surprise - for her birthday."

"How wonderful!" Edward exclaimed.

"Charming," Vickie added. Layna couldn't tell if she was being sincere.

"He also got me this necklace," Layna said, holding up the necklace he gave her.

"And this was how many weeks after you became an item?" her mom asked. "Three? That's moving pretty fast."

"You moved in to my loft three weeks after we started dating," Edward chimed in. Now it was Layna's turn to be in shock again.

"You're living together?"

"Actually...we're engaged," her mom said, twisting the band around her finger to reveal a huge rock. 

"Oh my God." Layna took her mom's hand in hers and stared at it. "That is huge!"

"Lower your voice, Layna. We don't want the whole restaurant to stare." She smiled at the table next to them. Layna was very well aware that her mom didn't mind people staring. 

To say that she was in shock was an understatement. Layna's mom had been a serial dater all her life. She only dated a few men longer than a year. So to be 51 and engaged for the first time was definitely unexpected.

"When did that happen?"

"When we were in Tahiti," Edward said, wrapping his arm around her. "Have you ever been?"

"Once," Oscar said. "Years ago."

"Have you?" Layna asked. Oscar nodded.

"Isn't it romantic?" Edward asked.

"Quite," Oscar nodded.

"Who did you go with?" Vickie asked. Why did she have to do that?

"My ex," Oscar replied.

"I see. And how many weeks had you been dating her?"

"2 years, actually," Oscar replied. Layna didn't know about this particular ex. They hadn't talked much about their exes yet.

"Oh, I see. Pretty serious, then?" she asked.

"It was," Oscar replied. He didn't look at Layna - he was obviously afraid of her reaction.

"What happened?"

"Mom, please. That's none of your business."

"I'm just trying to get to know your boyfriend, Layna. I can tell by your face that you don't know about Tahiti, though. Am I right?"

"We haven't talked much about past relationships yet," Oscar said. "But to answer your question - we just wanted different things. It's as simple as that. I'm glad it ended, though, because I never would have met your beautiful daughter and fallen in love with her." Oscar leaned in and kissed Layna's temple. "You raised a beautiful woman."

"Thank you," Vickie replied. "I agree. She is beautiful. And talented. Far too talented to be working in a bar in Brooklyn."

"Wow. Are you serious right now?" Layna gawked at her mom. 

"What? I'm just saying - you're better than that."

"I happen to like my job, actually. It's fun and I make good money. And I've made great friends. And I met him." Layna put her hand on his thigh. "I'm happy where I am right now, mom."

"Alright, alright - don't cause a scene, Layna. I was just saying my opinion."

"Yeah, well you should keep it to yourself." Oscar's hand was at her back, soothing her. "I think we should go."

"Oh, no. You can't go yet - Chef Arnold is making us his triple-chocolate cheesecake. It's to die for."

"It's okay," Oscar said to her. "Let's stay." The look in his eyes calmed her. She nodded, focusing on him. "Okay?"

"Okay. Just...no more talk about my job. Okay?" 

"My lips are sealed," her mom said, zipping her lips.

"Until the cake comes," Edward replied.

"Of course. But even then, I can only have a bite or two. I've already had way too much to eat this evening. Us Gerrig women have always had a hard time with our weight. Haven't we, darling?" She looked at Layna. "You look good, Layna. Still hitting the gym?"

"4 times a week," Layna replied.

"Good, good. We wouldn't want you blowing up like a balloon again." This time it was Oscar who tensed up. Layna squeezed his thigh when he opened his mouth to speak. He looked at her and she shook her head, rubbing his thigh.

"Here it is!" The cake was delicious and Layna found it impossible not to eat every last bite off her plate. It was so good that she didn't even care how disgusted her mother looked. As they were finishing up, Chef Arnold came out and chatted with them for a few minutes. It turned out that he, too, was a fan of Oscar's work. 

Edward insisted on paying the bill. Oscar relented eventually, but only after insisting that he get the next one. Apparently there was going to be a next one. Layna was already dreading it.

"Well, Oscar, I must say...when I first heard about you and Layna I was a little displeased." Layna rolled her eyes. "I saw that, young lady. Anyway, as I was saying...I wasn't happy. But, if I'm being honest...you do seem like a nice young man. And I can see that you make Layna very happy. So, I'm pleased." She held her hand out to him and he took her hand, shaking it. "It was nice to meet you."

"You seem...cool," Layna said to Edward. She might have been a little tipsy at that point.

"Cool. I can dig that," Edward said, smiling at her. His smile was kinda goofy - which she found endearing.

"Thanks for dinner. It was delicious."

"I'm so glad you thought so. Oscar," he held his hand out to him. "Pleasure meeting you. We should go golfing next time I'm in the city. I come quite a lot for business."

"I've never golfed before, but sure," Oscar said with a smile.

"Oh, you'd love it. It's very relaxing."

"Sounds fun."

"I'll e-mail you." 

"Alright," Oscar replied.

"Layna..." Vickie hugged her daughter. "It was nice seeing you, dear."

"You, too," Layna replied. She was more than a little relieved that she didn't hate Oscar, even though she was quite rude at dinner.

"I'll e-mail you with details on the wedding. It'll be happening this fall."

"Fall? Really? That's soon."

"Well, we're not getting any younger. Why wait?"

"I guess so," Layna said with a smile. "I like Edward."

"I'm glad. He's a good man. Oscar seems to be one, as well."

"He is."

"Then we're both pretty lucky." She gave her daughter another hug. "I have an appointment at Kleinfeld's tomorrow. Will you come?"

"The place from 'Say Yes to the Dress'?" Layna asked. Layna may or may not have binge-watched that show a few times. And she may or may not have had a pint of ice cream in her lap while she watched. And she may or may not have finished that pint of ice cream.

"That's the one."

"Of course. Just text me the address and I'll be there. I just have to be back at the bar by 7."

"See you tomorrow."

Layna heaved a heavy sigh when they got into the cab. "Well...that wasn't completely terrible," Oscar said, wrapping his arm around her. She looked over at him. "What? It wasn't. She likes me."

"True...shocking, but true." She rested her head on his shoulder. "You were wonderful. Thank you for putting up with her."

"She's not all bad - I've been around worse."

"Hard to believe," she said, rubbing his arm. "Thank you. Really. You were so amazing."

"Of course," he said, kissing her hair. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm good." She looked up at him. "How are you? Besides crazy sexy." She ran her fingers over his jaw, biting her lip as she stared at his. 

"I'm good, baby," he said with a chuckle. "I think the wine is getting to you a little bit."

"Nah, I'm good. You know what?" she said, sitting back up and smiling at him.

"What's that?" he asked, reaching out to brush a curl out of her eyes.

"You were so amazing. SO amazing. And that deserves a reward, methinks."

"Youthinks?" Oscar said, utterly amused by her. She nodded, nibbling on her lip. "What kind of reward?" he asked, leaning into her. 

Layna looked up at the cabbie then leaned into Oscar, cupping her hand around her mouth and whispering, "sex."

"Sex?" Oscar asked.

"Shh!" Layna giggled, covering his mouth. "Quiet."

"Not...here...right?"

"No, silly. When we get home. And you can have whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" he asked, his brow raising. She nodded slowly, leaning into him.

"Whatever." She poked him in the chest. "You." She ran her finger down his chest and over his stomach until she hit his belt buckle. "Want."

"Well, right now...this is what I want." He pulled her gently by her neck, crashing his lips against hers with a fervor that damn near sobered her up. His lips were warm and soft and he tasted like chocolate.

"Mmmm, it's what I want, too," she said, kissing him back. She licked his lip and his grip on her neck tightened slightly. "You taste like chocolate."

"So do you," he whispered, licking her lip. They stared at each other and the heat in his gaze made Layna's desire for him double - no, triple. Breathing heavily, they nuzzled each other, giving each other short, steamy kisses. "I need us to get over that bridge," Oscar said, running his hand over the silk of her blouse.

"Longest cab ride...ever." She moved her hand to his tie, tugging him closer and kissing him.

"We should," Oscar kissed her, "we should stop." He kissed her again, moving his hand down her back and pulling her close - well, as close as he could with a seatbelt around her waist. 

"We should," she agreed, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth.

"Layna," he warned. The tone of his voice only made her hotter for him. She moved her lips across his jaw and back to his ear.

"Yes, baby?" she asked. He gripped her waist and she smiled before sucking on his earlobe.

"Jesus, Layna...you're making me...."

"Hmmm?" she hummed, kissing his neck just below his ear.

"You know exactly what you're doing," he said. She nodded, continuing kissing him. He turned his head to her, tugging on her so her lips met his. "If you don't stop, I don't think I'll be able to walk out of this cab." She pulled away and smiled sheepishly at him, batting her eyes. "Yeah, you know exactly what you're doing." She shrugged. "But you know what?"

"What?" she asked.

"So do I," he said with a growl in his voice. He pounced, attacking her neck with his lips. Layna let out a soft moan, leaning her head back against the seat.

"Yes..." she said, moving her hand into his soft curls. They were getting longer now, and they were so easy to tug. She tugged and he nipped at her. "Yes, you do."

Before he had a chance to show her just how well he knew what he was doing, the cab came to a stop in front of their building. Layna pouted when he pulled away, but when he winked at her she smiled. He paid the cabbie and opened the door, getting out and holding his hand out for Layna. 

They somehow managed to keep to just holding hands until they got into the elevator. Lanya was planning on pouncing as soon as they got in there, but just before the doors closed a man and a woman walked in.

"Oscar," the guy said with a nod.

"Heya, Ron," Oscar said with a nod and a wave. The woman gave Layna a cheeky smile and Layna furrowed her brow in confusion, but when she looked over at Oscar she saw that his lips were pink from her lipstick and he had lipstick on his collar too. Oopsies, she thought.

"Have a good night," the woman said with a smile before getting off the elevator. Layna couldn't help but giggle.

"What is it?" Oscar asked.

"Ummm..." Layna reached over and rubbed her thumb over his lips. "You kinda got my lipstick on your mouth. And your shirt."

"Oh shit, really?" he said with a laugh. "Way to go."

"Sorry," she said with a wince.

"It's fine," he said, giving her a soft kiss. "It's a pretty color. What do you think? Can I pull it off?"

"Hmmm...I dunno. I feel like a deep berry red would suit you better."

"You think so?" he said with a chuckle. The door opened and he wrapped his arm around her. "C'mon."

Oscar dug in his pocket for his key while Layna moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his neck. "Hurry up," she urged.

"I'm trying, but you're awfully distracting," he said, finally getting his key. He moved it into the door, groaning when Layna moved her hand over his stomach. He was having a bit of trouble with the door, being so distracted, but he finally got it open and Layna pushed him in, practically falling onto him. "Well, someone's horny," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm not the only one," she said, moving her hand over his pants and grasping him. He hissed, pulling her against him and grabbing her ass. "Ooo."

"Naughty girl," he teased, giving her a little slap on the butt. She gasped and her body jolted against him. He smiled widely. 

"I am..." she said, nipping at his chin. "I want you."

"God, I want you, too," he said breathlessly. 

"How do you want me?" she asked, moving her hands up to his suit jacket and pulling it off his shoulders.

"I don't care. I just want you." He shrugged off his jacket and took her hand, walking backwards towards the bedroom. "Come on."

They made quick work of undressing each other. They'd waited long enough - the sexy, slow undressing foreplay they enjoyed so much would have to wait for another time. Layna moved onto the bed and Oscar climbed on top of her, hovering above her. She reached up for him, pulling him down for a kiss. When their bodies touched, they moaned into each other's mouths, grasping at each other. Oscar moved in between her legs but Layna had another idea. She pushed him over, climbing on top of him.

"I want you this way," she said. Oscar sat up beneath her.

"Layna...you can't. Your knee."

"I don't care," she said, grasping at his neck with both of her hands. "I want you." She kissed him. "I want to ride you." The look Oscar gave her let her know that he wanted it, too. His eyes practically rolled back into his head. Her embraced her, kissing her deeply. "Let me ride you," she said, almost begging.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, caressing her back.

"You won't. I'll be careful. If it hurts too much, I'll stop," she breathed, so close to kissing him. She moved her body against him and his eyes closed. "I want this." She knew right then and there that she wasn't going to stop even if it hurt. While he was away from her, she'd had several intense, wonderful dreams about doing what she was about to do. She hadn't had sex like that in years, and she knew he would feel so good inside of her that way. And she knew it would feel good for him, too. She wanted to drive him crazy.

"Okay," he conceded, nodding. They were a breath away from kissing, but they didn't. They just stared at each other, enjoying that exciting moment right before a kiss for as long as they could stand it. Oscar gave in first. "Can you sit up a little?" She nodded, putting her weight on her knees, being careful to favor the left one. She watched Oscar as he took himself in his hand, guiding himself towards her. She moved her hand on top of his, moving his throbbing tip inside of her. "Fuck," he groaned.

"Mmmmm," Layna hummed, moving her body down his cock. When he was completely inside of her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. Slowly, she started grinding her hips. Oscar's eyes rolled back and so did hers. He was so deep that way. It was intense - almost too intense - but she loved it. It was better than she had imagined it would be.

"Layna," he moaned, grasping her hips. She smiled, moving her body a little more so her breasts moved against him. "Oh, God...." He leaned his head back and Layna kissed his neck. "You're...." 

"Mmm hmm?" she asked, moving her hips in the opposite direction nice and slow. Oscar's grip tightened and he moaned loudly. 

"You're so fucking good at this. Jesus Christ." He moved one hand over her hip and down her ass, squeezing. She gasped, moving faster against him. He moaned loudly again and Layna wondered if the neighbors could here. She discovered that she didn't care. In fact, she wanted to make him moan louder. She pushed him down on his back, putting her hands on his stomach for balance. "Woah..."

"Fuck," she whimpered, biting her lip. "You're so deep." Oscar's stomach flexed beneath her as he reached back to grab her ass again with both hands. "Yes," she exclaimed, throwing her head back. She reached back into her hair, undoing the clip that held it up and shaking her curls out. She slowed her thrusts, staring down at him.

"God, you're so beautiful." He moved his hand up her stomach to her breast, massaging it. "And so sexy."

"Thank you," she said, smiling down at him and rubbing her hand over his forearm. "Oh, God...yes," she breathed, putting her hand over his and quickening her pace. "Yes. Yes. Yes. God, your cock feels so good, Oscar. I can feel you throbbing inside of me."

"Yes, baby. Don't stop."

"Never," she whimpered, rubbing his stomach up and down as she moved on top of him. "I never want to stop." Oscar moaned, arching his hips a little. "Oh, God!" She threw her head back. Her toes started to curl, but she didn't want it to end. She never wanted it to end. The way he was looking at her with those heavy, dark, sparkling eyes made her feel like a powerful goddess. She was completely wrecking him. 

"Layna, Jesus," he groaned, arching his back when she changed her direction again, riding him in achingly slow, perfect circles. He threw his head back and Layna marveled at the way the veins in his neck bulged and the way his chest heaved as he panted. He was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. She couldn't believe she had him beneath her, writhing with pleasure. She wanted to make him crazy. She slowed down almost to a stop. "Layna..." his eyes opened and he looked up at her. "Are you alright?" He put his hands on her thighs. He must have thought she was hurting - he couldn’t be more wrong.

"Come here," she said, pulling at his arm. He sat up again, wrapping his arms around her. She kissed him so passionately that when she pulled away he looked dizzy. "I'm so good." She started moving faster again. "So...so...ohhhhh...." she leaned back and Oscar supported her with one hand, moving the other up her torso and over her breast, squeezing it. He leaned over her, latching his mouth around her nipple and gently biting her. "Oh, fuck!" She gasped, tugging on his hair. "Fuck." She quickened her pace and something took over her - she couldn't stop. Her body started to shake - or was that Oscar's? He pulled his mouth from her, moving his lips to her neck and burying his face in her nape.

"I'm gonna come," he chanted over and over until she felt him start to spill inside of her. 

"Oh my God!" she screamed, thrusting hard and fast against him. Her orgasm started in her toes, barreling through her entire body and overtaking her in the most intense way. She moaned his name, feeling her walls tighten around him.

"Don't stop," he begged, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't stop. God, Layna..." he kissed her, breathing heavily into her mouth. "Oh, fuck," he groaned, biting her lip. He closed his eyes. He was having another one - she could feel it.

"I know," she whimpered, grinding against him. She joined him, her body shaking against his. She thrusted against him hard one last time before her body collapsed. She threw her head back and Oscar kissed her all over her throat and neck.

"Layna. Layna," he moaned, still kissing her. "Layna...my Layna." He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him. He fell on the bed and she fell on top of him. He smiled and the way he looked at her almost made her cry. He was worshiping her with his eyes and his feather light touch, running his hands up and down her back. She rested there for a minute, not wanting to get off of him. She knew she would have to eventually, though, so she sat up. "Don't go," he said, frowning at her. She smiled, pulling herself off of him and moving to snuggle into his side. "Good...stay." He wrapped his arms around her.

"That was even better than in my dreams," she said, running her finger over his chest back and forth...back and forth.

"Dreams?" he asked, brushing her hair back. "You dreamed about this?"

"Mmm hmm," she said, smiling at him sheepishly.

"When?"

"When we were apart...a few times, actually. I...I've wanted to do that to you for a while now."

"Yeah?" he asked. She nodded, still running her finger over his chest. "I've wanted it to." She raised her brow at him. 

"You have?"

"So bad," he said with a sigh, like it was a secret he'd been keeping and he could finally say it. "But I didn't want you to hurt yourself. Are you okay?" He gently pulled her leg up so he could run his hand over her knee, gently rubbing her.

"I'm okay," she said, nodding. She could tell she'd probably be sore later, but it was worth it. That was the best sex she'd ever had. She loved making him feel like that.

"Good." He kissed her. "Think you can do it again sometime?"

"Oh, I'm definitely going to want to do that again." She kissed him. "You've never moaned that loud." He blushed and she giggled, caressing his cheek. "It was so hot. You looked..." she stared at his lips for a moment before looking back into his eyes, "so sexy."

"Me? God, you looked like a goddess on top of me. And the way you move those hips - you were driving me crazy."

"Good," she said, kissing him. "That's my favorite thing to do."

"I can tell," he said with a chuckle, moving her on her back. "Now it's my turn..."

"Again?" she asked, her eyes widening. He nodded, kissing her so deeply that she almost came undone again. "Again," she said, grabbing at him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So, how did the dinner with She Devil go?" Kathy was running beside Layna on the treadmill. Layna was going at a slightly slower pace because of her...physical activity the night before.

"It wasn't bad, actually. I mean she was her normal self for the most part. Trying to get me to get back into dancing. Talking about dancing non stop. She, of course, brought up Oscar's ethnicity."

"How did she even go about that? 'Oh, I see you're not white. What's up with that?'?" Kathy scoffed. Layna let out a chuckle.

"No, not exactly. She asked about his last name because it didn't sound Latino. He explained it, though, and I don't know if it was the wine or if Oscar is just so charming that he can make even my mom swoon...but she seemed to like him. She even said she did. To his face."

Kathy nearly fell off the treadmil. "Shit, Kathy! Are you okay?" Layna asked when Kathy caught herself on the handles.

"I'm good. I'm good. Wow...Victoria the Ice Queen has warmed up huh?" 

"I suppose," Layna shrugged. "Her fiancee seems to have done a number on her - a good number."

"Fiancee? No way. Really?!" She almost fell again. "I should probably stop running."

"Probably," Layna chuckled.

"By the way - are you okay?" Kathy asked, slowing her pace to match Layna's. "You're not running."

"Just a little sore today," she said, shrugging. "It's fine."

"What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing..." The redness in her cheeks told Kathy that she was lying.

"Was it a sex thing?" Kathy asked.

"Shh!" Layna hissed.

"Oh. Sorry." She lowered her voice. "Was it a sex thing?"

"Can we maybe talk about this not in public?" Layna asked. 

"What?!" Kathy asked, throwing her hands up. "Everyone has got headphones in! Nobody can hear me. Can anyone hear me?!" She held out her arms, looking around the gym. Nobody turned their head. "See? So...scoop."

"Kathy..." Layna shook her head. Kathy gave her a look. "Well...I just thought I should reward him. You know - for getting through last night."

"So you were on your knees, huh?" Kathy wiggled her eyebrows. Layna shrugged. "Blowjob?"

"No...just..."

"Oh, girl...you cowgirled him, didn't you?" Layna chewed on her bottom lip in embarassment. She also couldn't help but think of how he looked beneath her. She would never forget the way that vein on his neck bulged and how he panted for her...moaned for her...went absolutely crazy for her.... "Umm...Earth to Layna?" Kathy waved her hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh. Yeah." Layna wasn't really sure what she was saying 'yeah' to - she was still in an Oscar daze. When she had left him that morning, he was still sleeping before he had to head to another meeting at the theater - this time it was about costumes. She almost woke him for a morning quickie because he looked so good lying naked beside her, but she restrained herself. She did give him a peck on the cheek, though, but he was dead to the world.

"Damn, Layna...get it." Layna gave her a look. "Sorry - pregnancy hormones. I'm crazy horny. Like all the time. And I really want pickles. Want to go for some lunch after this?"

"Well, I'm going to lunch with my mom, actually. She has an appointment in the city at Kleinfeld's."

"Oh my God. From 'Say Yes to the Dress'?!?! I'm so jealous! I've always wanted to go there!"

"Why don't you? I'm sure she'd love to see you. She always liked you."

"Not as much as she liked April," Kathy said with a disgusted face.

"Yeah, because April is her mini-me," Layna said with a chuckle.

"True. True. God, she's driving me crazy at work. I don't know how much longer I can stand it."

"Well, she probably won't be a principle much longer, right?" Layna asked, stopping the treadmill. 

"Yeah, but then she'll probably move into the offices with me. You know her - she can't be away from the ballet." Kathy said that in her best April voice - it was scary good. Layna shivered. "I wish you were there to keep me sane."

"Oh, no. Not that again," Layna groaned. "Mother brought that up again last night."

"Well, I mean...it is a good fit. And as much as I love my husband and his bar - you're better than that."

"You, too?" Layna asked, walking away from Kathy. 

"What? It's true - you are."

"Please, Kathy - not now. Hearing about it last night was enough. And I'm sure she'll bring it up again at lunch. I have to save my strength for her - I don't need another lecture." Deep down, Layna knew she and her mother were right. She was meant for more than the bar. She loved it - it was fun and exciting and pretty entertaining at times. It brought Oscar into her life - she would never forget that. But she couldn't deny that she missed dance. Sometimes she missed it so much that it brought her to the verge of tears. But admitting that was scary - she wasn't ready for it. She was getting there, though. She could tell because she didn't break out into a sweat whenever anyone mentioned dancing now. 

"Okay, sorry," Kathy said, putting her hand up in surrender. "I won't mention it. I'm team Layna."

"Good. I need you on my team," she said, smiling at her. "So...let's break to go shower and get changed and then we'll head into the city together? I'll text her and let her know you're joining us."

"Okay. Let me know when you're ready to go and I'll be ready." They hugged. "Ew, we need to shower."

"Definitely," Layna said with a laugh. "See you soon."

Oscar was just about to leave when Layna walked in the door. "Hey there, beautiful," he said with a smile as he walked over to her.

"Beautiful? I'm a hot mess right now," Layna said, motioning to her messy bun and make-up free face.

"Well, I don't know about mess...but you're definitely hot," he replied, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his chest.

"Oscar," she groaned, pushing at his chest. "I'm all sweaty."

"I've told you before - I like you sweaty." The way he was looking at her made the butterflies in her stomach flutter their wings. It also made her ache between her legs. 

"Oscar..." she warned playfully. He ignored her warning, moving in for a kiss. She didn't try to resist it, melting into him and letting out a soft moan into his mouth. Oscar pushed her up against the wall. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I wish I had time for a quickie," he sighed, giving her a quick but steamy kiss. He looked her up and down, biting his lip. It took everything she had not to jump him. "Maybe if we're really fast..."

"I have to meet my mom and Kathy for lunch," she replied, frowning at him. "And you have to be at the theater soon."

"I know," he said with a heavy sigh, tugging on her tank top. "You really do look beautiful, Layna." He brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheek. "You always do."

"Thank you," she replied softly, gazing into his dark eyes. "You're just..." she rubbed his shoulders, "so..."

"Sooo?" Oscar fished, smiling at her.

"Well, let me put it this way - I don't think I've ever seen my mother warm to anyone so quickly. And that says something."

"She wasn't that bad - I've dealt with worse." His hands moved to her sides, gently stroking her over her thin tank top. 

"Still, thank you for coming last night. It really meant a lot to me." She wrapped her arms around him again, giving him a soft kiss.

"I would do anything for you, Layna. I hope you know that."

"I do," she said with a small nod. "And I would do the same for you." He kissed her again, this time in a way that made those butterflies fly again. She moved her fingers into his curls and he groaned against her lips before pulling back.

"I have to go."

"I'll see you tonight before I go to work, right?"

"I should be home around 6, I think."

"I'll stop off at the store and get some stuff for dinner on my way home, then. How does chicken sound?"

"Delicious." He stepped back, allowing Layna to peal herself off the wall. "See you tonight." He gave her a peck.

"Have a good day at work, dear," she said teasingly, giving him a swat on the butt as he walked by her. He turned his head in shock and she blew him a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you. I'll pay you back for that spank later."

"God, I hope so," she said with a smile.

For lunch, the girls chose a quaint little cafe just around the corner from Kleinfeld's. Layna had been there before, but not since she lived in Manhattan. She hoped their sandwiches were as good as she remembered. Kathy and Layna waited for her mom outside.

It had been years since Kathy and Victoria had seen each other. They were never really close, since Victoria never lived in New York, but whenever her mom came to stay she did spend a good amount of time at Juilliard and the Company. Kathy was always Team Layna, as she said, but she did find Layna's mom amusing. She said she seemed like she was one of those uppity women from one of those soap operas on TV. She always looked perfect and she was a sucker for drama. She belonged on Days of Our Lives or something, Kathy always said. Layna couldn't disagree.

"Kathy, darling, it's been too long," Victoria said, her voice dripping with saccharine.

"It has," Kathy said, hugging Victoria.

"Shall we go inside?" her mom asked. The girls nodded and followed her inside. They were shown to a nice table in the back corner. Once they sat down, Victoria got right down to it. "I hear you're pregnant - congratulations! When are you due?"

"March 9," Kathy replied.

"Hey, that's Oscar's birthday," Layna said. "I didn't know that was your due date."

"Wouldn't it be funny if I had the baby that day?" Kathy said with a laugh.

"It would. Oscar would probably flip."

"Does Oscar like kids?" Victoria asked.

"He does," Layna said. Her mom's eyebrow quirked up. "What?"

"You don't," her mom said.

"I don't what?" Layna asked, focusing a little too hard on flattening her napkin in her lap.

"Like kids," her mom said. "You never have."

"It's not that I don't like kids...I just don't know if I want some of my own."

"Well, you're getting up there, Layna. You know, in 5 years your eggs will be known as geriatric eggs? If Oscar wants some - he better pop the question soon."

"Mom!" Layna gasped. She was not expecting this kind of talk from her. Apparently, neither was Kathy because her jaw was on the floor.

"What? I'm just saying..."

"You really do like Oscar, don't you?" Kathy asked Victoria.

"I'll admit - I had my reservations. But he's a nice man, and I've never seen Layna so lit up inside. Not since she danced in Romeo and Juliet." Her mom looked off into the distance as if she were having an internal flashback.

"Not this again," Layna groaned, hiding her head in her hands. "Can we just make it a few hours without you bringing up dance?"

"What if I want to ask Kathy about her job?" Victoria asked. "Her job is dance - and it should be yours, too." Layna looked at Kathy, warning her with her eyes not to agree with Victoria. "I'm sure she agrees."

"Well," Kathy cleared her throat. "Layna likes working for my husband. For now."

"But you think she should be somewhere else, too. Don't you? You know, I got the feeling Oscar did, too. We all know you're better than that place, Layna."

"That place is my husband's life," Kathy barked at Victoria, who pulled back in shock.

"Well, I meant no offense, Kathy darling....I'm just trying to look out for my daughter's best interest. I'm sure the bar is lovely."

"It is. It's a cool place," Layna said. "You should come by tonight while I'm working. You'll see."

"Perhaps I should," her mom said, folding her hands over her lap. "I'm sorry - Edward told me I need to think more before I speak. I didn't mean to upset you, Kathy."

"It's....it's fine?" Kathy asked. Obviously, she was as surprised by Victoria's new attitude as Layna. 

"Are you ladies ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Yes," Victoria replied.

After the initial awkwardness, lunch went pretty well. Victoria gushed over Edward and the wedding, telling the girls what she was looking for in a wedding gown. Since it was her first (and hopefully her last), she wanted to go all out. Kathy was getting pretty excited, and Layna was, too...but she was also apprehensive. This was all just too weird for her. Her mom was nice-ish now? Apologizing? Smiling? Happy? So weird.

When they got to Kleinfeld's, Kathy and Layna did their best to compose themselves. When they were in college they spent countless hours watching 'Say Yes to the Dress', so being there was surreal to them. "Where's the camera crew?" Kathy asked.

"I don't think they film every day. Or maybe they're done for the season," Layna said, looking around. "There sure are a lot of people here, though."

"Victoria?" someone asked behind them. Layna turned around and a tall, skinny brunette with a pixie cut was smiling at them.

"Yes, I'm Victoria," her mom said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Bree. I'll be your consultant today."

"Wonderful."

"Who do we have with you?" Bree smiled at Layna and Kathy. "Daughters?"

"Layna is my daughter," Victoria said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And this is her friend Kathy. They're both here to help me decide today."

"Good, good. Let's get started, shall we?"

Since there were so many people, Layna was sure they would be taken to one of the dressing room areas where they would sit outside the door and wait for her to come out onto the little pedestals. But surprisingly, Bree led them to a couch in the middle of the showroom floor - the one they used for the show. Layna and Kathy both had a little freak out about it after her mom left to go try on her first dress.

It was about 20 minutes before Victoria finally came out in a dress. It was low-cut (of course) and tight (of course) and it made her look like, well, a Mrs. Robinson. Seeing her mom like that wasn't shocking, but Layna felt uneasy seeing her looking that way in a wedding dress.

"So, what do you think?" her mom asked, getting up on the pedestal. She turned to the side, looking at herself in the mirror.

"It's....something," Layna said, staring at her.

"Va-va-voom," Kathy said.

"Right? I think Edward would like this one."

"Does he have a pulse? Of course he will!" Kathy said. She wasn't helping.

"Yes, but so will every other man at the wedding," Layna chimed in. "Don't you want something a little more...classic?" She wanted to say classy, but she didn't know how her mom would take it and she didn't want to start a meltdown in the middle of Kleinfeld's. 

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Layna. Plus, it makes me look like I have thunder thighs. Next!"

Poor Bree, Layna thought. She could only imagine what her mom was putting her through back there in the fitting room. Another 15 minutes went by before she came out again. This dress was better, but it was still a little too boobilicious.

"Why don't you go look at some of the dresses," Victoria said to Layna. "Pick out something you think I would look good in. She can do that, right, Bree?"

"Any help would be greatly appreciated," Bree said breathlessly. Layna gave her an 'I'm sorry and I understand' look. Bree nodded appreciatively. Victoria went back to the dressing room and Layna and Kathy got to shopping. 

"This is fabulous," Kathy gushed, pulling out a Pnina Tornai. It was big and lacy and gawdy.

"What? No...put that away," Layna laughed. "What about this?" She pulled out a pretty A-line satin dress with lace overlay. "This is nice."

"Wow...that's gorgeous. You should try that on."

"What? Why would I do that?" Layna asked, laughing.

"Because that dress...that looks like it was meant for you. You have to try it on." Kathy pushed it into her arms.

"But I'm not getting married," she said, shaking her head.

"I'm sure you will be eventually. I mean, you and Oscar seem to be heading down that path, right?"

"I....I dunno. Maybe. We haven't been dating that long, Kathy."

"So? You two are crazy in love. Like it's sweet but it's also kinda like 'is this for real? Cuz it's too perfect' kinda love. You know what I mean?" Layna just shook her head at her, chuckling to herself. Victoria had come back into the floor wearing another pretty revealing dress.

"Oh, Layna....that is beautiful," her mom said.

"You should try it on," Layna replied, holding it out to her.

"No, that's definitely more of a Layna dress," she replied.

"Right?" Kathy exclaimed. "I'm trying to get her to try it on."

"And I told her no. Not only am I nowhere near getting engaged, but this isn't my day. And it's not my appointment."

"I'd say you're probably pretty close to that, actually," her mom said. "He's crazy about you."

"See?" Kathy said.

"Try it on," her mom urged. "Don't you think she should, Bree?"

"Sure," Bree said. Layna was sure that poor Bree was just agreeing with everything Victoria said because even though she'd only been there an hour, Layna's mom and run the poor girl ragged. "It's beautiful."

"No," Layna said, laughing. "You are all crazy."

"Please, Layna? It'll make my day." Her mom smiled at her.

"You're not going to drop it until I do, are you?" she asked them. Kathy and Victoria both shook their heads. Layna grabbed the dress. "Fine, but I'm not coming out here in it."

"But you have to - that's part of the whole thing. Layna, how many times have we watched 'Say Yes to the Dress' and dreamed about standing on that pedestal? You've got to."

"You guys aren't filming today, right?" Layna asked Bree. If footage of her in a wedding dress somehow got out, that would not be good. Especially since she and Oscar hadn't even talked about that stuff yet.

"Nope. Not until next week," Bree said.

"Fine. But only for a second. And not at all if the dress doesn't look good."

Damn it. The dress was perfect. It made Layna look like a goddess - even she thought so, and Layna didn't have a tendency to think that way about herself. It hugged her in all the right places and the champagne color looked amazing against her pale, freckled skin. She turned in the mirror. Bree just stared at her for a moment.

"You look beautiful."

"I do, don't I?" Layna said with a little giggle. "This is crazy..."

"Women come in here all the time before they get engaged - it's a bonding thing. It's fun. And sometimes it's a good luck thing, too. A lot of women get engaged after coming here."

"Do they?" Layna asked. She found that hard to believe, but Bree was adamant about it. 

Layna walked with trepidation out to the floor. Part of her thought this was insane, but another part of her was excited. She hadn't felt this glamorous in a long time. 

"Wow," Kathy and Victoria said in unison. 

"There's my baby girl. You look so beautiful!" Her mom looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Mom, are you...?" Layna asked. Victoria waved her hand in front of her face. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine. You're gorgeous."

"So beautiful."

"No. Way." Layna froze. No. No. No. This was not happening, she thought to herself. "Victoria?!" 

"April?!" Victoria exclaimed, jumping off the couch and walking over to hug her mini-me.

"Oh my GOD! It's been far too long. You look amazing!" April looked over at Layna. She desperately wished she could I-Dream-of- Jeannie her way out of this - she felt that way a lot about situations involving April. "Did your boyfriend propose, Layna?!"

"What? NO. No," Layna got down off the pedestal, almost tripping. Kathy stood up and Layna shook her head, warning her not to come to her aid. "My mother's actually the engaged one - but they forced me into trying on this dress."

"Oh, so you're not marrying that actor? What's his name again?"

"You know his name," Kathy said with a blank stare. "He's in the biggest movie of all time - you know his name."

"You know I don't watch those movies," April said, waving Kathy off. "So...you're just trying on the dress. Even though you're not engaged?" 

Please make it stop, Layna thought. Please. 

"It was my idea," Kathy interjected. "Doesn't she look beautiful?"

"Yeah, you look great, Layna. Almost like a ballerina again. Speaking of, we open Romeo and Juliet tomorrow at the Company," April said to Victoria. "You must come!"

"Oh, I can't. I fly out tomorrow. But maybe I could convince Edward to stay another day - I do love that ballet. Layna, we should go."

"I have work," Layna replied quickly. Thank God she had an excuse.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, I better go. I'm late for my appointment." April made a show out of looking at her watch and fixing the huge rock on her finger.

"You're engaged?" Layna asked.

"Kathy didn't tell you?" April asked, looking at Kathy. Layna looked at Kathy, who shrugged at her. Layna knew exactly why she hadn't told her - she was engaged to Ted. "Ted popped the question last week. I know it's a little early to look at dresses, but I'm just so excited."

"Ted...Ted Mitchell?" Victoria looked at Layna. "Your Ted?"

"Well, he's my Ted now," April said with a little laugh. "We've been together nearly 4 years now."

"Oh," Victoria said. Layna noticed a change in her demeanor - it was as if this revelation had completely changed the way she felt about her mini-me. Ted had left Layna for April, and that obviously didn't set well with her.

"I really must be going. Victoria, I'm so glad you finally found someone." Victoria stared daggers at her. Finally, Layna thought. "I'll leave some tickets for you at the box office tomorrow."

"Oh, you know...I won't be able to make it. Too much to do for the wedding."

"Of course. Well, see you around. I'll be sending wedding invites in the mail soon, so keep an eye out, girls." Layna was shocked that she was going to be invited, but she knew she shouldn't be. What a perfect occasion for April to rub her happiness with Ted in Layna's face.

"Ta-ta," Kathy said, giving her wave.

"I need to get out of this dress," Layna said, shaking her hands nervously.

"Layna, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It just happened last week and I didn't really know how to..." Kathy's voice trailed off.

"It's fine. That's fine. I don't care about that. I just need to get out of this dress. Now." She disappeared into the back without another word. When the door closed, she almost collapsed. She couldn't breathe. "Help, please," she said to Bree, who promptly came to unzip her.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?"

"No, no. I just need to get out of this dress." Layna wasn't sure if she was more mortified or more angry - it was a toss up. What are the chances of running into the one person you can't stand in a situation that lends itself so perfectly to utter embarassment? Layna felt nauseous. Not only was she embarrassed, but April was marrying Ted. April was marrying Ted! Layna had watched the show that took place in that very building several times during her relationship with Ted. She had dreamed about trying on a dress for the wedding she had hoped would happen with Ted. But now, April was living that dream. It wasn't Layna's dream anymore, though...she had Oscar. Wonderful Oscar. Sexy Oscar. Sweet Oscar. In no way like Ted Oscar. She needed him. She called him, but it went straight to voicemail and she didn't want to worry him so she hung up. She knew that if he heard the tone in her voice he would worry. 

"Layna...are you okay?" Kathy said on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just getting changed." 

"Your mom is trying on a few more dresses. But we can leave if you want - I totally get if you want to leave. That was...awful."

"It's fine. I'm fine. I don't want to ruin mom's appointment any more than I already have." She opened the door. "Let's finish it."

"That's my girl."

After a few more dresses, Victoria finally settled on a gown that looked like it could be a satin nightgown with bling. It was pretty, but it was still a little sexy for Layna's taste. But that was what her mother wanted, so she wasn't going to try and dissuade her. Plus, she couldn't wait to get out of there.

After another hour waiting to get alterations, they finally left and Layna and Kathy bid farewell to Victoria. Since the wedding was soon, Victoria paid extra to have the alterations rushed and she was set to return to the store in a month and a half to see the finished product. 

"I'll try to stop by tonight, but Edward wanted me to go with him to his dinner meeting in the city so I don't know if I'll be able to swing it."

"It's cool, mom. You don't have to come. I'll probaby be pretty busy anyway."

"Alright, but I'll see you in October," Victoria said, hugging Layna.

"Okay."

"Layna?" she said.

"Yes?" Layna asked.

"I love you, dear. You know that, right?"

"I know," she said with a nod. "I love you, too. Tell Edward goodbye for me?"

"I will," she said, brushing her hand over Layna's hair. "He adores you."

"He's very nice. I'm happy for you." She gave her mother another hug before leaving with Kathy to walk to the subway station.

With her arms full of groceries, she made her way back up to her and Oscar's place. Knowing he would be there when she opened the door, smiling and looking handsome as ever, made her awful afternoon melt away.

"Honey, I'm home," she called. He didn't answer back. "Oscar?"

"In here," he said from the living room. Layna walked into the kitchen, putting the groceries down before walking into the living room. Oscar was sitting on the couch, staring at his phone. His brow was furrowed. She wasn't sure if he was concentrating of if he was angry. "So...how was the dress shopping?"

"It was good," Layna said. She decided not to tell him about the dress or April - it would only make things worse.

"Yeah? Looks like it." He looked at her for a moment, then back at his phone.

"What?" she asked. Without a word, he showed her what he was looking at. He was looking at a picture of her. In the dress. "Where did you...what?"

"My thoughts, exactly," he said. He sounded upset. No...he sounded pissed. "What is this, Layna?"

"I..." Layna was speechless. Not only was she completely baffled by the fact that there were pictures of her in a wedding dress on Perez Hilton, but she was shocked by Oscar's reaction. Why was he so mad?

"You...." he motioned for her to continue. "You what? Decided to play dress up? With wedding dresses? In the middle of a crowded store in Manhattan?"

"Well, no."

"That's what it looks like to me," he snapped. "Did you know people were taking pictures of you?"

"What? No. Of course not! How would I know? And why would they?"

"Oh, I don't know - maybe because you're my girlfriend and you're trying on a freaking wedding dress! Liz called me in a panic."

"Why?"

"She was wondering why I didn't tell her that you were engaged so we could put out a statement."

"But, we're not-"

"No," Oscar interjected. "We're not. So why are you trying on wedding dresses?"

"It was one dress. And they forced me to..."

"They forced you?" he asked, staring at her in disbelief. "You're a grown woman."

"Yes, I am," she said. His anger was rubbing off on her. She didn't understand why he was so pissed. "And I tried on a pretty dress because I thought it was pretty. And because my mom and Kathy wouldn't let it go until I did."

"So you must have known that this would happen."

"Actually, I didn't. I didn't think anyone would take a picture of me. I did ask if they were filming the TV show because I knew that wouldn't be good, but people don't know who I am..."

"I beg to differ," he replied. "People definitely know, Layna. And now my phone is blowing up asking when I'm getting married and why I didn't tell anyone I was engaged. So, I'm guessing you're expecting a ring now, right?" The way he said that - the way he was looking at her - hurt her. It hurt a lot. And it made her angry - really angry. Did he really think she had a hidden agenda when she tried that dress on? Did he think she was that awful -that manipulative?

"No...I'm not."

"Good, because that's definitely not happening."

"Well, that's good to know!" Layna said before stomping into the kitchen.

"We're not done," Oscar called, walking up behind her.

"Oh, no. I think we are. You know, if the thought of marrying me makes you so angry..." she didn't know how to end that sentence. Well, she thought about it...but she didn't want to say it.

"You should have known a picture would be taken. I'm pissed because you were being reckless, Layna."

"The only time anyone has ever taken my picture was when I was with you. Because you're famous. I'm not. I'm just a woman."

"You're famous because I am, Layna. And a picture of you in a wedding dress...that's going to get a lot of hits. And now everyone is going to think we're engaged."

"Why do you say that with such disdain in your voice? Is the thought of marrying me that awful?" Layna couldn't hide the hurt she was feeling. She was angry at his reaction, yes, but she was hurt that he felt so strongly about not wanting to be engaged.

"Layna..."

"What?" she asked, staring at him. She was trying to be strong - trying not to let the hurt show. He saw it, though...he always saw how she was feeling. She should have known she couldn't hide it from him. "Look, I know it was silly...but it was just a dress. It meant nothing."

"Nothing can mean everything in the media, Layna. And that picture of you in that dress has got people talking, apparently...according to Liz, anyway."

"This isn't about the picture anymore, Oscar. This is about you and me and why the notion of being engaged to me is so awful to you. I know we haven't been together long, but-"

"I don't believe in marriage," Oscar blurted out. Layna blinked at him.

"You...you don't believe in marriage?"

"No," he said, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. "It doesn't work."

"That's not true."

"It is. More than half the time, Layna...it doesn't work. It didn't work for my parents, and I know it won't work for me."

"How...how do you know that?" Layna asked.

"I just don't like the idea of being legally bound to someone. Why do you have to go through all that shit - the ring, the dress, the expensive party so you can show off to all your friends - only to have it fall apart months or years later? It's not worth it." He stepped closer to her and Layna backed up against the counter. "Layna....I love you."

"Obviously not enough to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Yes, enough for that. Enough for that 10 times over, in fact." He put his hands on her waist and she pushed him off. "Don't be like this."

"How am I supposed to be? My boyfriend flips his shit on me for trying on a stupid fucking dress and then tells me he never wants to marry me? And all this right after I run into April." Oscar's eyes got wide. "Yes. April. Who's getting married. To Ted...my ex. The ex that I was probably going to marry if I hadn't fallen off that fucking stage. And yes, she saw me in the dress. And yes, it was mortifying. And the only thing that got me through the rest of that appointment was knowing that I would be coming home to see you and this is what I come home to? So tell me, Oscar - how the fuck am I supposed to be?"

"Shit, Layna...." Oscar looked down at the ground before looking back up into her eyes. She cursed his eyes for being so damn gorgeous. She didn't want to look into them - she was too mad. She averted her gaze.

"I think I need to go for a walk. Put the groceries away, will you? You can order yourself a pizza. I'll see you when I get home from work." Layna moved to walk past him but he grabbed her. "Let me go." She tried to get out of his grasp, but he held her too tight. "Oscar, you're hurting me." He loosened his grip. "Let me go."

"Layna, I didn't want you to find out like this..."

"How was I supposed to find out, Oscar? Were you going to tell me in a few years? Were you going to wait until I was actually expecting a ring? Because I would be. I thought that was where this was headed. But obviously, I was wrong." She pulled out of his grasp. "I need to go."

"Sweetheart, please-"

"Don't," she said, holding up her hand to him. "Let me go."

"No." He moved to stand in front of her.

"Move." He stood there. "You're not much bigger than me, Oscar. I'm not afraid of you."

"I don't want you to be afraid of me, Layna. I want you to talk to me."

"Well, I really don't feel like talking right now. So...move out of my way. Please."

"Layna, I love you. Just because I don't want to get married doesn't mean I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you. It doesn't mean I don't want to have a family with you."

"A family?" she asked. Oscar nodded, smiling slightly. "Well, since you just dropped a bombshell on me, how about I drop one on you?" Oscar's brow furrowed. "I don't want a family. How about that?"

"You don't want kids?" he asked. 

"Nope. I do not." She hadn't been sure about it - and, in all honesty, she still wasn't - but she wanted to say it. She wanted to hurt Oscar like he hurt her. "Shocking, isn't it? Now, why don't you stay here and think about that little revelation while I think about the one you just gave me, hmm?" She pushed her way past Oscar and down the hall.

"Layna, wait." She didn't wait. She left. It was too early to go to work, so she decided to go for a walk instead. She was half-expecting Oscar to run after her, but he didn't. Layna knew she should be happy about that, but her heart broke a little when she didn't hear him call out to her again.

She walked around the block until it was time to go to work. Pete was there when she got in. "Heya, girly...whoa...you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, heading toward the back to put her stuff away. She was obviously not fine.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she came back out.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to get to work." Pete seemed taken aback by her tone. "I'm sorry...I just..."

"It's cool," Pete said. "I'm here if you want to talk though - okay?"

"Thanks," she said, giving him what could scarcely pass as a smile.

Thank God they were busy that night. Layna barely had time to think about anything, much less her fight with Oscar. She liked it that way - she didn't want to think about him. 

"She's the one, isn't she?" Layna overheard a woman say to her friend. "His girlfriend."

"I think so. She definitely looks like her. And didn't that article say she worked in a bar in Brooklyn? It's definitely her."

"Can I get you ladies something?" Layna asked.

"Vodka cranberry, please," the brunette with the small eyes said.

"Same," her fake redheaded friend replied. She was the one who asked if it was her.

"Coming right up." Layna got to work with the drinks and brought them to the girls, turning away as quickly as possible to help the next customer.

"Wait, aren't you...you're Oscar Isaac's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"You mean fiancee," the brunette said. Layna cringed. Oscar was right - people were talking. Why did she put on that stupid dress?

"Sorry. Wrong redhead," she said with a shrug.

"Really? You look just like her."

"Yeah, a few people have said that. But I'm not." She turned away and started taking orders from the couple a few seats over when Oscar walked into the bar. She was so busy that she didn't notice him until she heard him ask for a beer. The girls that had asked her about Oscar stared wide-eyed at him.

"Here," Layna said, pounding the beer on the table and moving over to the other side of the bar.

"Layna, come on..." Oscar groaned, following her.

"I'm working," she said, glancing up at him for a moment. He looked awful. He was still gorgeous, but he looked completely distraught.

"Layna..." 

"Not now, Oscar. Okay?"

"I'll wait in the back for you," he said. The girls whispered to each other and Layna shot daggers at them. They shut up. Oscar walked to the back without another word.

"You can go on your break now," Greg said an hour later.

"You sure? I can stay on - we're getting crushed out here."

"You need to eat," he said to her, patting her shoulder. "And I don't know what's going on with you and Oscar, but I saw him backstage and he looks fucking wrecked. Is everything okay?"

"I...I don't know," Layna said with a sigh. "But I guess I should go find out."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Breathe. Breathe. Layna stood at the door that lead to the break area, gathering her wits before turning the knob. She knew Oscar was on the other side and she honestly didn't know what would happen when that door opened. Would they kiss and make up? Continue fighting? Break up? The thought of not being with him made her feel sick. In such a short amount of time, he had become the most important thing in her world. Everything was so amazing with him that sometimes she was sure she was living a fantasy - it couldn't possibly be that good in the real world. 

What had happened hours before revealed the truth. This was a real relationship with real problems - problems that could end it all. Oscar never wanted to get married. How could she have been so reckless to fall in love with someone before knowing such an important thing? And how could she not tell him that she didn't want children? 

In their defense, that wasn't necessarily something people talked about on the first date. But Layna and Oscar never had a first date - they just jumped into bed together. And they kept doing it...and kept doing it. Sure, they talked. They talked all the time. She knew him and he knew her...but there was still much to learn and they were so deep in it now. She loved him with all her heart. She desired him with every ounce of her body. But was that enough? There was only one way to find out.

Layna opened the door, finding Oscar sitting on the couch. His body was slumped over, but when she walked in he sat up straight. "Layna."

"Oscar," she replied. He stood up, walking over to her and scooping her up in his arms. Before she knew what was happening, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with desperate passion. It felt good, as his kisses always did, but it was wrong. This was what got them into this mess. She pushed at his chest, tearing herself away from him. "No."

"No?" he asked. He dropped his arms from her and she stepped back, shaking her head.

"No, Oscar...you can't do that. You can't just kiss me and expect it all to be okay again."

"I...I was apologizing."

"A kiss is not an apology," Layna exclaimed. "This. This is what's wrong with us."

"Layna..." Oscar's voice cracked and it broke her heart, but she had to say her peace. 

"We jumped into bed with each other before we knew each other," she exclaimed. "It was reckless..."

"It wasn't," Oscar argued, shaking his head. "I started to fall in love with you the night we met. And you started to fall in love with me, too - you've told me that."

"Maybe that was just lust," Layna replied, looking at her feet. She knew in her heart that wasn't true - the kindness he showed her the night they met touched her. And there was just something about him. It was more than just sexual attraction. It was more than lust. It was....there were no words for it.

"Don't," he said softly, grabbing her hands. She still couldn't look at him. "Don't say that. You know it was more than that." Layna couldn't bear the pain in his voice. "Layna, look at me." Slowly, she raised her eyes to his. "I'm sorry."

"I can't..." she turned from him, walking towards the fridge to get her snack. She knew she couldn't eat it, but she had to move away. 

"You can't?" She felt him at her back. "You can't what?" He waited for her to reply, but she had no words. "Please, Layna...talk to me."

"I can't right now, Oscar. It's...it's too raw. I need to think. We can talk tomorrow. Okay?"

"Tomorrow? You're not coming home tonight?"

"I asked Kathy if I could spend the night." Oscar ran his hand over his face, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. He blinked a few times before looking back at her. "I just need some time away from you..." She put her hands on his chest. "If I come home tonight, we will probably end up having sex..." she looked down, pulling her hands from him. "We'll forget about our problems, and sex can't fix this."

"We can fix this," he said, grabbing her hand and holding it between his. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "We can fix it. You and me. Just come home to me tonight."

"Oscar," she sighed, pulling away from him. "Please respect that I need a little time to think about what happened."

"What do you need to think about, Layna?" he asked. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you about the dress. That was shitty - I know. It just shocked me and everyone was trying to find out what was going on and I had absolutely no idea what was going on."

"I know. I'm sorry. But you shocked me, too. Finding out that you never want to get married. And me telling you I don't want kids. That's relationship ending stuff, Oscar."

"Layna, no..." he begged. "I love you. I love you so much. Please don't do this." He stepped closer to her again, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't fight him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

"I love you, too, Oscar. I do," she murmured. "But I still need time." She pulled away once more. "Please...I need to go back to work."

"Come home to me tonight. Please?" he asked. "I promise I won't try to sleep with you. We'll just talk." There was a small smile teasing at the corner of his beautiful mouth that almost made Layna smile back. But she had to hold her ground. If she didn't now, what would happen down the line? 

"I'm going to Kathy and Pete's," she said. Oscar tapped his foot in frustration, staring at her.

"Layna, you're being kind of ridiculous."

"Excuse me?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was one fight. Our first real fight. But it can be over now. I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean what I said..."

"Oh, so you didn't mean what you said about not wanting to get married?"

"I..." Oscar looked down.

"Exactly. It's not over. We aren't over, either. But you have to give me time to think. And you should think, too. Can you be with someone who doesn't want what you want, Oscar?"

"Layna..." he reached for her and she stepped out of his grasp.

"Please, Oscar. You're only making it worse."

"You're right," he said with a curt nod. "I fucked up. I'm going."

"Oscar," Layna sighed, running her hand through her hair in frustration. 

"You want me to leave? I'm leaving. I'm giving you space. Okay?" He turned to walk out of the room.

"I'll be home tomorrow. I promise. I love you."

"Have a good rest of your shift, Layna. Please text me when you get to Kathy and Pete's so I know you're safe."

"I will." 

And with that, he was gone.

Layna had no idea how she got through the next five hours at work. It was like she was on autopilot, taking orders and making drinks but not really interacting with anyone. She couldn't even think about Oscar because she wasn't sure what she would do. There was a very high probability that she would have smashed a bottle on the bar and screamed her head off. She also could have just run right out of the bar and straight to Oscar. Neither of those were a viable option for her, so she was just...there.

When 3 am rolled around, she walked back to Pete's with Pete. He didn't say much of anything. Layna was pretty sure he was terrified of her at the moment and she didn't blame him. She felt like she could explode at any moment. 

Kathy was awake when they walked in. Heaving a sigh of relief, Pete kissed his wife, bid Layna good night and headed back to their room. Without a word, Kathy hugged Layna. They stood there for a few moments in silence before Layna broke down crying.

"It's okay," Kathy said, caressing Layna's hair. "It's going to be okay."

"It's not, though," Layna sniffed. "How could I have been so stupid?!"

"So you put on a dress? That's not stupid. The fact that someone was rude and intrusive enough to take pictures of you in that dress - now that's stupid." Kathy gasped. "April."

"I don't want to talk about her," Layna groaned, going to sit on the couch.

"No, no. I mean April took the pictures."

"She didn't, though. She was talking to us the whole time. When would she have taken them?"

"Well maybe not here, but one of her cronies." Layna gave Kathy a look. "Yeah, you heard me - cronies." Layna chuckled through her tears. "I bet she told one of them to take pictures. I bet she sent them. Oh, she's going to get it when I get into work tomorrow."

"You have to be at work in a few hours, Kathy." Layna shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm keeping you up. You should go to bed. The baby..."

"The baby keeps me up, anyway. And I'm not going to bed until you stop crying," she said, sitting beside her friend.

"Then you're going to be staying up a while," Layna said with a self-deprecating chuckle. Kathy giggled, wrapping her arm around Layna and pushing her head onto her shoulder.

"I don't mind. But you should dry your tears. You know why?"

"Why?" Layna asked, lifting her head and looking at Kathy.

"Because you and Oscar love each other. I knew he was falling for you from the moment he sang 'Never Had' for you that night at the bar. And the night of my party, when he volunteered to go check on you - I knew he was head over heels. And I knew you were falling for him, even though you were trying desperately not to."

"I do love him. But....remember when I was freaking out about moving in with him?" Kathy nodded. "I should have known then that this was moving too fast. We barely knew anything about each other before we jumped into bed together. And the sex...."

"Go on," Kathy said, wiggling her eyebrows and nudging her. Layna chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm teasing. Continue, though...really. I promise I won't make a joke or wiggle my eyebrows suggestively." Layna glared at her teasingly and Kathy held up her fingers. "Scouts honor."

"You were never in Girl Scouts."

"But I respect what they do," Kathy replied. Layna couldn't help but chuckle. She was so glad Kathy was there. She needed that chuckle. "And I mean it. I'll just listen."

"Okay, fine. What I was going to say was...the sex between us is so amazing. Like...crazy good. He is so..." she felt that tug in her belly just thinking about sex with him, which was exactly what she shouldn't be thinking of at that moment. She cursed herself. "It's blinded us. We're so wrapped up in each other that we haven't talked about...anything. I mean, we talk...and I feel like I know him much better than I did the night we first met. But how could I not know he doesn't want to ever get married? Did you know that about him?"

"No, I didn't. He's never been with anyone long enough to get to that point - at least not as long as I've known him. But I'm sure you and him will get to that point."

"I thought we would, but even if we do...that's as far as it goes." Layna wiped a tear off her cheek.

"You don't know that. You were fighting - both of you said things you probably don't mean."

"I told him I never want children," Layna blurted out. Kathy looked a little shocked, but not nearly as shocked as Oscar had been. "The look on his face, Kathy..."

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

"I...I don't know." Layna buried her face in her hands. "I don't know. I thought I did. But with him..."

"Exactly. That's what I'm talking about. With him, it's different. And with you, it's different for him. I know it is." Kathy grabbed Layna's hand. "What's happening now is the first true test in your relationship. The honeymoon is over, honey, and you're in it now. This is it. And if you can get past this.."

"How do you get past the fact that your boyfriend will never want to be more than that?"

"Layna...that's something you have to talk to Oscar about. I think you'll be surprised how much loving someone can change what you think you know about yourself. And I think Oscar loves you that much. I know he loves you that much, actually."

"But, I don't want him to change his ideals for me. That's wrong of me to ask of him."

"So he'll do it for him, then. You're too important to him to lose. He knows that. Just talk to him...try to work it out. If you can get through this, you'll get through anything." Layna nodded quietly. "Do you think you can get some sleep?"

"Doubtful," Layna replied. 

"Want a sleeping pill?" Kathy asked. Layna glared at her. "Okay, no sleeping pill. Is there anything I can get for you, though? I've got some blankets here. And a pillow. And I brought out some shorts and a shirt for you to sleep in." She patted the blanket and pillow sitting on the couch.

"Thank you," Layna replied. "You go ahead and go to sleep. I'll be fine. I'm going to text Oscar to tell him I made it okay or he'll freak out."

"Good. If I'm not here when you wake up, just text me to let me know you're leaving. And let me know what happens with Oscar."

"I will," she replied.

"I'm so going to verbally kick April's ass tomorrow," Kathy said to herself through gritted teeth as she walked down the hall. Layna didn't doubt it - she only wished she could do it herself.

After Layna changed and got situated on the couch, she opened her phone to text Oscar. He had texted her first. 'Did you make it okay? It's getting late...or early.' She smiled slightly.

'I made it. Kathy and I were talking. Sorry I didn't text sooner. I'll see you tomorrow. Will you be home?'

'I have The Daily Show tomorrow evening but I'll be home before that. When will you be home?'

'I don't know yet...'

'I love you.'

'I love you, too. Goodnight,' she wrote before turning off her phone. If she didn't, she would have kept on texting him or staring at her phone and neither of those things were going to help her now. 

Layna tossed and turned all night. She thought about all the possible outcomes from their fight. Some were too wildly fanciful to even put into words. The ones that made the most sense kept dancing in her brain, each pushing the other out of the way for their chance in the spotlight.

First outcome - she changes her mind. Layna decides it's okay to just be with him. No wedding, no ring, no husband and wife. They live together and she has a baby or two. In time they become like Johnny Depp and his ex, staying together for so long that they're legally married in the eyes of the state. But would that be enough for her? She always saw herself as a married woman. But then again, she always saw herself as a ballerina, too. Things change. People change. That brings us to option two.

Second outcome - he changes his mind. Down the road, they decide to get married. They have a small ceremony in Hawaii or something - nothing flashy. No paparazzi. A few friends. They live together - just the two of them - happily ever after. But could Oscar be okay with not having kids? Would he always feel like he's missing something? Would he be unfulfilled? Layna couldn't do that to him.

Third outcome - they compromise. Marriage and babies down the line. They would both be changing their ideals for each other, so would they cancel each other out? If they both sacrifice, does that make it okay? Could they both be happy with that? Or would they come to resent one another? Layna had been so sure that she didn't want kids when she was younger. But her main reasons for that were 1) She didn't want to ruin her ballerina body and 2) She didn't want to be like her mother. The first wasn't an issue anymore, and the second could be avoided. She could be a good mom, and Oscar would be an amazing father. With Oscar, she could actually see it happening and it didn't scare her nearly as much as she thought it would.

Fourth outcome - They end it. Before falling more in love (as they had done every day they'd spent together), they cut their losses and run. This option left Layna nauseated. It couldn't happen - that was all there was to it. She couldn't see any upside to not being with him. She hoped that Oscar still felt the same. She needed him to feel the same.

Kathy pussyfooted behind her towards the kitchen. "Kathy?" Layna asked. Kathy screeched, practically jumping out of her skin. "Oh my God. I'm sorry!"

"No, it's cool." Kathy grabbed the back of the couch. "I think I just peed a little - but we'll blame the baby." Layna covered her mouth to stifle her giggling. "It's fine - you can laugh. Kathy peed her pants. Very funny. Shit...you look awful."

"Thanks," Layna said, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Not a wink. What time is it?" Layna brought her knees up to her chest. It felt good to stretch.

"Almost 9. I'm going in a bit later today because we have the opening tonight."

"Ah, yes...."

"You know, you could come. We can sneak a bag of rotten fruit in and throw it at April while she's on stage." 

"That does sound like fun," Layna said with a chuckle. "But I should go home and talk to Oscar."

"Have you thought about what you're going to say?"

"That's all I've been thinking about," Layna said, standing up.

"You're not..."

"Breaking up with him?" Layna asked. Kathy winced. "No. I'm not. I don't know if he'll feel the same way, though..."

"You're kidding, right? The dude is wrecked over you. Pete told me how he was at the bar last night. He said he'd never seen him like that before. There is no way he's ending it."

"Let's hope so," Layna said with a shrug. "Thanks again for letting me stay." Kathy walked over, embracing her friend.

"Anytime, Layna. You're my best friend. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Good. Now go tell Oscar that." Layna nodded, grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

Since she barely ate anything yesterday, Kathy insisted she stay for some cereal and they walked out together, parting ways when Layna turned the corner to Oscar's. 

Breathe. Breathe. Layna had to remind herself to do so on the ride up to the apartment. She had to remind herself to do it again as she walked down the hall and put the key in the door, twisting it to unlock. She opened the door slowly, cautiously entering and closing the door behind her quietly in case Oscar was still sleeping.

Music was coming from the kitchen. Beautiful music. Familiar music. After only a few notes, Layna knew exactly what it was - The Pas De Deux from Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker. Layna had danced to that in her junior year at Juilliard. She was only the second junior in the history of the school to get the lead role of Clara. She had loved dancing that part. But that was a Christmas song...and it was nearly September. Why was Oscar listening to The Nutcracker?

She walked into the kitchen to find Oscar sitting at his laptop watching a video from The Nutcracker ballet. But it wasn't a video of just anyone dancing - it was her. Layna froze in horror. Her heart dropped into her stomach. How could he? He had promised her he'd never watch any of her videos, and yet here he was watching one. It only made things worse that they were still in the middle of a fight. Why was he doing this? Before she could think, she asked,

"What the hell are you doing?"

Oscar's shoulders tensed. He quickly closed his laptop, turning to her. When he saw the tears streaming down her face, he bolted out of his chair. "Layna, I-"

"How could you?" she interjected.

"Sweetheart, it's not what you think." He reached for her, but she jerked herself back. 

"Don't."

"Layna..."

"You promised me, Oscar. You promised you'd never watch those. I was coming home to tell you how much....fuck, I'm such an idiot." She sniffed, looking up at the ceiling and blinking her eyes. Tears fell down her freckled cheeks.

"You're not. God, Layna...you're not." He ran his hand through his curls and huffed. "I am. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have opened the link. I shouldn't have watched-"

"Link?" Layna sniffed. "I thought you were watching a DVD..."

"No. I promised you I wouldn't, Layna. I would never do that to you." Layna's heart slowly started its ascent back to it's rightful place. "Liz sent me a link to an article...on Perez Hilton."

"And it had that?" she asked. Oscar nodded. Her heart dropped again. "But...how? I mean...what?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Shit, Layna...I was going to try and make it go away before you even knew. But I had to know what I was dealing with so I read it. And the video was there...and it just started playing and once it started I couldn't stop it because you were..." Oscar heaved a heavy sigh, "God, you were amazing. I couldn't tear my eyes away from you. You were so...so enchanting. So beautiful."

"I was?" Layna asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Oscar groaned, rubbing his face. 

"You are...you still are - of course you are. I just...I didn't know you were that..." he paused, as if he were coming up with the least asshole-y way to say what he was thinking.

"Go on," she coaxed, looking into his eyes. He brought his hand to her cheek, brushing her tears off.

"You were - you are - absolutely stunning. I was transfixed by you. I am now, but watching you up there...I fell in love with a different side of you just now. A part of you I hadn't seen before. And I love you more for it." He cradled her face in his hands and Layna closed her eyes, reveling in his soft touch and his smooth voice saying those wonderful words. "I'm...I'm so sorry. I know you must hate me for watching that. And for being the reason that it's out there now."

"I don't hate you," Layna whispered, opening her eyes. Oscar looked a bit taken aback by her words. "I love you." She brought her hands to his chest. "I'm sorry I jumped down your throat. I just thought..."

"Of course you did. I completely understand."

"So...there's an article. About me...." Oscar closed his eyes, nodding. "What does it say?"

"It doesn't matter." 

"It does," Layna said, making a move for his laptop. Oscar tried to stop her, but she pushed him back, giving him a look. He didn't dare cross her now and he knew it. She opened the laptop and scrolled to the top of the page. The title of the article said it all - 'Oscar's Broken Ballerina'

"Please, Layna....don't read it. It's tabloid BS." Layna ignored him, sitting in the chair and reading.  
'The internet has been buzzing about Oscar Isaac's girlfriend. Details of his torrid affair with the nearly-engaged redhead emerged a few weeks ago when Isaac punched her ex in broad daylight during a fight over her. We learned that the 30 year old Layna Gerrig was a waitress at a bar that the actor used to frequent and that they met there, becoming close through mutual friends. Her friend reached out to correct allegations of her being a married woman who cheated on her husband (the real story isn't nearly as juicy, so we won't bore you with it). A few weeks later, pictures of the happy couple enjoying a leisurely afternoon in Rome surfaced and it was obvious these two were going hot and heavy (pictures below). Just yesterday, it seemed that they were speeding towards the altar. Gerrig, pictured below, was at the famous bridal salon Kleinfeld trying on gowns for what seemed to be her future wedding. The internet has been abuzz ever since. Women everywhere seem to be losing their minds over the fact that Oscar Isaac is soon-to-be off the market. So we thought we'd do a little digging. Who is Layna Gerrig? Has she always been just a bartender? No. In fact, she was well on her way to becoming a world-class ballerina, having studied at Juilliard (a few years after Isaac) and being a core member of the New York City Ballet Company. (Watch the video below to see how fantastic she was - no wonder Oscar fell for her). Stardom was not in the cards for Layna, it seemed. Tragedy struck when Layna spun off the stage, breaking several bones in her body and ruining her blossoming career. Distraught and disgraced, Gerrig ran away to Washington to lick her wounds. It was only a few months ago that she returned to the city, where she met Oscar Isaac at the bar where she works. Sources say that he is very protective of her and doesn't let anyone talk to her about her tragic accident, but this story was just too juicy to pass up. Are they really in love? Could she be using him to weasel her way back into the spotlight? Our source doesn't count it out, saying that Layna never misses a chance to mention her famous boyfriend. We will be definitely be keeping an eye on this Hollywood hunk and his broken but beautiful ballerina.'

"Wow..." Layna couldn't think of anything else to say. She was horrified. She was shocked. She was livid. And all she could say was 'wow'.

Layna stared at the computer screen, wishing that the glare from her gaze would wash the words away. All the wishing in the world couldn't make this go away. It was out there now for everyone to see. Layna the broken ballerina - that's what she would be called now. 

"I told Liz she had to do something about it," Oscar said, sitting beside her. "I wanted her to get them to take the video down, but it's not under copyright so they don't have to. She said there's nothing we can really do but ignore it." Oscar grabbed her hand and she didn't protest. She was completely numb - she barely even felt his hands around hers. "I didn't want you to see it - I'm so sorry you had to."

"I would have seen it anyway," Layna said calmly. She looked at Oscar and his face almost broke her heart. He looked on the verge of tears. He looked beyond exhausted. His hair was a wreck and there were bags under his bloodshot eyes. He still looked absolutely beautiful to her. She put her other hand over his, gently stroking the back of his palm. "It's better that I saw it now. Here. In my own space. If I had seen it somewhere out there...where there's apparently always someone watching....I don't know how I would react."

"Layna, I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I am so beyond livid right now. This is not what I signed up for - it's definitely not what you signed up for." Oscar pulled away from her, getting out of his chair and pacing. "You shouldn't have to relive that nightmare. And because of me - because you're with me - it's all coming back. It's all my fault."

"Oscar, stop." Layna stood up, moving in front of him to stop him in his tracks. She placed her hands on either side of his face. "Stop."

"I'm so sorry, baby...I never..." He put his hands on her waist, pulling her close. Their foreheads came to rest on one another's. Closing their eyes, they breathed each other in.

"I don't blame you, Oscar." His eyes opened, looking into her tear-filled emerald eyes. "Your profession comes with...challenges. When I chose to be with you, I chose to accept that. That article...it's part of it. Like you said last night, I'm unfortunately famous because you are. I've thought about that a lot over the last few hours. I've thought about whether I'm willing to deal with it. I've thought about much more than that, but when it comes to this - to your fame - you're worth it to me."

"Layna..." Oscar said her name like a prayer. He closed his eyes once more, breathing her in. Layna couldn't help herself, closing the gap between them and giving him a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. His body jerked in surprise and when she pulled back, his eyes blinked open. 

"I started to fall in love with you, Oscar. Not Oscar Isaac. Not the star of Star Wars or X-Men or whatever huge movie you do next. I love Oscar Isaac Hernandez..." This time, it was Oscar who closed the gap between them, pulling her into a passionate kiss that made her heart go right back to where it was meant to be. Layna melted into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. When he pulled back for air, Layna's eyes fluttered open to find him gazing at her. He pressed his forehead to hers and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I love you so much, Layna...I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay," she sighed, caressing his stubbled cheek.

"It's not," he said, shaking his head. "I was awful to you yesterday. I raised my voice at you. I said terrible things. I..."

"You told me the truth, Oscar. A truth I needed to know. And I told you mine..."

"I know. I know I said that, but honestly...if not marrying you means I lose you, then I will gladly marry you."

"I've thought about that..."

"So have I. I've thought about it all night. I didn't sleep."

"Neither did I," Layna replied. "Can we sit down and talk?" Oscar nodded. "Living room?" He nodded again, grabbing her hand and walking with her to the couch. "Can I talk first?" she asked. 

"You can talk first," he replied, not letting go of her hand. Layna said everything that was on her mind, telling Oscar about the four possible outcomes that she came to. When he tried to interrupt, she asked him to let her finish. Eventually he did, and Layna waited for him to respond.

"Soo..."

"I just wanted to make sure you were done," he said, giving her a small smile. She glared at him and he brought her hand to his lips, giving it a kiss. "I came to the same outcomes. The only thing I know for sure is that I cannot..." he leaned into her and she mirrored him. They were a breath away from kissing when he said, "I cannot live without you in my life. And breaking up and just being friends isn't an option either, because I am so in love with you that if I had to be around you without being able to hold you...or kiss you...or tell you how desperate I am for you every day...I don't think I could take that."

"Neither could I," Layna replied. "But...there's still the question of what other option do we choose?"

"Well, I like what you said Kathy said to you...about how loving someone can change what you think you know about yourself. I was sure I didn't want to get married. So sure that it ended a relationship I was in. You know the girlfriend I mentioned at dinner with your mom? The one I took to Tahiti?" Layna nodded. "She was expecting a ring on that trip. And she knew that I never wanted to get married, but she still expected it. When there wasn't one, she blew up at me and we got into a huge fight. It ended our relationship."

"Oh..."

"I told her early on, too, just like with us."

"I know it's early," Layna said with a nod. "It just doesn't feel like it."

"I know," Oscar said, grabbing her hand. "But what I'm trying to get at is that no amount of time with her changed my mind. But with you...Layna, I would."

"You would what?" she asked, genuinely confused by his choice of words.

"I want to be with you. I see myself with you for...well, forever..." Layna's heart swelled. She reached for his cheek, gently caressing his stubble. Oscar turned his head, kissing her palm. "What does it matter if you wear a ring or not? We would belong to each other regardless. A ring doesn't change that. So if you want a ring...if you want a wedding....I would do that for you. When we get to that..."

"Okay," Layna said with a nod. Oscar smiled at her, but he looked a little confused.

"Okay?" he asked. She nodded. "That's it?"

"Yeah...well, no. I mean...what about the kid thing?"

"There is that," he said.

"Have you thought about it? With me, I mean..."

"Yes," he replied. "A few times, actually."

"Really?" she asked. She was curious. "What did you think about?"

"Ya know, general stuff...what they would look like. If we had a little girl, would she have red hair like you? If we had a boy, would his hair be curly like mine? What color eyes would they have? Which color lightsaber would each of them choose?"

"Which color lightsaber?" Layna said with a giggle. "Really, Oscar?"

"Those are very important questions..."

"I suppose so," she said with a chuckle. "That and which Hogwarts house they'd be sorted into."

"And whether they like the Yankees or the Mets. The answer is the Yankees."

"The answer is the Mariners, actually," Layna replied.

"Ha! The Mariners? They suck, baby..." Oscar stopped laughing when he saw her face. "They can like the Mariners. Okay. Mariners it is!"

"You would be a great dad."

"You think so?" he asked. Layna nodded, scooting closer to him so their thighs touched.

"Definitely. And you'd be such a DILF."

"A what?" Oscar said with a laugh.

"You know. Like MILF. But DILF."

"A...dad I'd like to fuck?" Oscar asked, cocking his head to the side and squinting his eyes in confusion. Layna bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"Definitely."

"Well, if I'm a DILF, then you'd get full-on MILF status. Cuz...seriously..." he looked her up and down. 

"Even after I had a baby?" she asked. Oscar nodded, moving her hair back behind her shoulder. He leaned in, kissing the nape of her neck. Layna's breath hitched in her throat, and Oscar smiled against her skin, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Before," he kissed her, "after," he kissed her again, "and during, too."

"During?" she asked, pulling back.

"Mmm hmm," he replied. "Just because you're pregnant, it doesn't mean we'd stop having sex. We'd just..." he leaned in again, kissing just below her ear, "have to get creative."

"Oh," Layna breathed. Oscar pulled back and looked at her. "You'd still....want me? Even if I'm all fat and moody and angry because you won't get me pickles at 3 am?"

"Yes," he said with a chuckle. "I'd still want you." He caressed her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "I'll always want you." Layna couldn't help herself any longer. She pulled at his neck, crashing her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. Layna could feel his heart beating against hers. She smiled into his kiss.

"Oscar," she sighed.

"I know," he said, pulling away. "I know...we're still talking about stuff. I shouldn't kiss you."

"I kissed you," she said.

"Oh...right," he said with a smile. "But, I kinda started it...with the whole neck thing."

"True...but I liked it." Layna smiled at him. 

"I know," he said with a knowing smile. His smile disappeared quickly, and he said, "but you're right. The lust...it distracts."

"It does. But I didn't mean what I said last night. When I said that that's all it was between us at the beginning. I knew that wasn't true. But, it has distracted us from talking about things that should be talked about."

"I know. It does. We should probably finish this conversation before we..." he licked his lips and Layna had to ball her hands into fists, resisting the urge to jump him. 

"Yeah. We should. So...maybe marriage...maybe baby..."

"Right. That's where we are now," he said, rubbing his thighs. Layna found that extremely distracting. She put her hands on his and he stopped. "Sorry. Do we...want a definitely maybe on both of those? Or a definitely? What do you want?"

"I...I don't know," she said. "It's kind of hard to make that decision in a few hours, ya know?" He nodded. "Who knows what will happen in a few months? Or a year? Or three? All I know is that I'm open to it...if marriage happens...then it happens. And if a baby happens..."

"Well, for either to happen, we'd have to make a conscious decision about it. Like, a proposal. And going off birth control. It can't just...happen."

"You're right. So..."

"Family is so important to me, Layna. I really don't think I can say no to having children."

"Okay," she said with a nod, putting her hand on his knee. "Then...yes."

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want to have children with you."

"Layna...don't just say that because you know it's what I want to hear."

"I'm not," she said, shaking her head. She leaned into him, caressing his neck and gently pushing her forehead against his. "I want to. I want to know which lightsaber they'd choose." Oscar chuckled. "When I said I don't want children...I said that out of anger because I wanted to get to you. And yes, it's how I felt before. When I was younger, I didn't want them because I thought they would ruin my dancer's body. But obviously, that isn't an issue anymore. And then after my accident...I didn't ever want to raise a child and have them feel like I felt towards my mother. She always wanted to be a dancer, but when she couldn't she pushed me to be one. I didn't want to end up doing that. But...I've thought about it recently. Not just last night. And I can picture them with you. I've never been able to picture them with anyone else. That's got to mean something..."

"I understand your trepidation, Layna. But children are a commitment. You either full-on want them or you don't - there shouldn't be an in between. If there is, then that's not fair to the child. So...is there?"

"No," Layna replied, shaking her head. "I want children with you, Oscar. Things have changed. The thought of having children with you makes me happy."

"That makes me happy," Oscar said with that sweet, genuine smile that made his eyes crinkle. 

"You make me happy. Every day." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied, kissing her back. His kiss was warm, gentle, and so sensual with the way his tongue teased at her lips. She opened her mouth, inviting him in and massaging her tongue against his. A soft moan escaped his lips, sending Layna into a frenzy. She gripped his shirt, pulling him on top of her as she lowered herself down on the couch. He moved in between her legs and Layna arched her back. Oscar groaned, nibbling on her lip. Layna giggled, nibbling back. He pulled back, smiling down at her. Layna smiled back, caressing his face.

"I missed you."

"I missed you," he whispered back, kissing her cheek. "I'm so sorry, baby..."

"Shhh." Layna put her hands on either side of his face, looking deep into his eyes. "It's over now. Everything's okay."

"But...the article..." he started. Layna shook her head, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I don't care," she said in between soft, sensual kisses. "That's meant to hurt us...but we can't let it."

"How are you so strong?" he asked, looking down at her. "You're...amazing. You're in no way broken." He kissed her, caressing her neck.

"You make me strong." Layna pulled him closer, kissing him and reveling in the feel of his body against hers. Grinding her hips up, she moaned at the delicious contact. But there was too much in the way. She needed him closer. "Take me to our bed."

"You...you want to..." he asked. Layna nodded, gazing up at him. "Really?"

"No...I'm just making out with you and grinding up against you to mess with you."

"I wouldn't blame you," he said. Layna shook her head at him and giggled. "Okay, then...bedroom?" Layna nodded, nibbling on her lip. "Bedroom. Definitely bedroom." Oscar practically jumped off of her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up off the couch. He didn't stop there, pulling her into his arms.

"Whoa!" Layna exclaimed.

"Wrap your legs around me," Oscar ordered. She obeyed, wrapping her arms and legs around him before he started for the bedroom. "Bed," he warned her before falling onto the bed with her. They both couldn't help but chuckle as they rolled over each other. "You okay?" he asked, still laughing.

"Mmm hmm," she said. "You?"

"I'm great..." He moved his hand down to the hem of her top, pulling it up to expose her skin. He looked down, watching his fingers caress her. "You are so stunning."

"Thank you." Oscar moved beside her and she sat up, pulling her shirt off. Oscar bit his lip, staring at her for a few moments. "Are you going to stare at me, or undress me?" she asked.

"Both..." he said with a smile before moving in to kiss her. His hand moved over her bra, squeezing her gently. Layna gasped and he smiled, moving his hand inside the cup to caress her sensitive nipple. She grabbed his shoulder, moaning into his lips as he teased her, gently twisting her nipple between his fingers. 

"Oscar," she whimpered. He knew what she wanted, making quick work of getting her bra off. It was her turn now. She pulled his shirt off in record time, marveling at his gorgeous body. "God, you're gorgeous..." she said, trailing her fingers over his pecs.

"Come here," he growled, pulling her on top of him. Layna moved to straddle him, grinding her jean-clad hips against his flannel-covered ones. Oscar's hands moved over her ass, gently squeezing her. "Your body..." he breathed in between kisses, "is so...so..."

"So?" Layna asked, biting his earlobe.

"So hot," he groaned. "You're so..." he pushed her over on her back.

"Oh!" she shrieked. Oscar smiled at her, chuckling at her surprise. She giggled, pulling him down for a kiss. Oscar moved beside her, starting to undo her jeans.

"Help me get these off," he said, pulling them down.

"Sorry. They're tight."

"Why are you sorry about that?" he asked. "Your ass looks fantastic in these jeans. But it looks even better without anything covering it."

"Well, then we better get them off," she replied, helping him pull them off. "These gotta go, too?" she asked, motioning to her red lace panties.

"I wish they could stay," he said, brushing his hand over them, making sure to take his time when he got down in between her legs. He smiled, feeling how wet she was for him, "but they've gotta go." Without a word, she pulled them down. "I'll never get over this..."

Layna felt her entire body blush and Oscar smiled, caressing her bare stomach and over her hip. He was looking at her like he wanted to eat her for dessert, but there was so much love in his eyes, too. After the horrible night they'd both gone through, this was almost too much to bear. She needed him. "Your turn," she said, pushing him on his back.

"Whoa...okay, then," he said with a chuckle. Layna hovered over him, her lips teasing his with the lightest brush of a kiss. He lifted his head, trying to kiss her, but she pulled back, smiling at him before pressing a kiss to his jaw. Slowly, she started to kiss down his body. She could feel him tense beneath her. His warm hands touched her sensitive skin. His touch was soft, but full of desire. When Layna kissed down his stomach, he groaned, jerking his hips up. Layna giggled, looking up at him. "You know exactly what you're doing, don't you?" She shrugged, kissing just below his belly button as her fingers dipped into his pajama bottoms. "Yeah, you do..."

"Maybe," she said, tugging his pajama bottoms and his boxers down together. "Damn. I'll never get over that," she said, nibbling on her lip as she stared at his throbbing cock. He pulled her down on top of him, groaning when their bodies touched. Layna whimpered, feeling his hard-on press against her sensitive flesh. "I need you," she gasped. He nodded, rolling her onto her back and moving in between her legs.

"Like this?" he asked. She nodded, caressing his jaw before pulling him back down for a kiss. "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you," she replied, moaning loudly as he pushed inside of her slowly - almost too slow. Her toes curled as she felt him tease her g-spot. If he stayed there, she would surely lose it. He pulled back, smiling down at her. "I really, really love you." She moved her hands into his hair, looking up at his gorgeous, tired face.

"I'm..." he started to say, but she shook her head, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Just make love to me," she said when he lifted his lips from hers. He nodded, lowering his lips back down to hers.

Lips kissed, fingers caressed, and their bodies found that perfect rhythm that kept them both constantly on the verge of coming undone in each other's arms. There was nothing like that feeling, Layna thought. There was nothing that compared to the way he looked at her when he was inside of her, touching her in every way imaginable. 

It felt like they could go on like that forever, but when Oscar started to move his hips a little faster, she knew she couldn't last much longer. She moaned into his lips, grinding her body up against his. "Layna," he gasped, gripping the pillow behind her.

"Come with me," she urged, looking up into his eyes. He nodded, quickening his pace. "Oh, God," Layna gasped, throwing her head back. Oscar kissed her neck and Layna whimpered, wrapping her leg around his waist. 

"Baby," he growled, moving his hips so he got to that spot that drove her wild. She cried out, feeling him start to climax just as she got there. His body shook and Layna watched him. The look on his face only intensified her orgasm. There was nothing sexier to her than making him feel that good. 

"Oh my God," she breathed, holding him to her. They were both shaking and panting. Oscar gazed down at her, brushing her hair back. 

"I know," he said with a small smile. He gave her a soft kiss before pulling out of her and rolling onto his back. He pulled Layna into him and she cuddled up against his body. They stayed that way for a while before Layna pulled back, looking up into his eyes. She loved the way his eyes looked after sex. They almost glowed. It was intoxicating. 

"So...that's what make-up sex is like with you, huh?"

"Mmm hmm," he replied, caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"We should fight more." Oscar threw his head back and laughed. "What? I'm serious! That was some great sex."

"Sex with you is always great, sweetheart. We don't need to fight to make it that way."

"I suppose you're right."

"However...we haven't really had angry sex yet. So maybe we should get into another fight and just...pounce on each other."

"I'd destroy you," Layna said, glaring at him playfully.

"Oh, baby, you do that on a nightly basis," he said, pulling her against him by the hips. "Or daily, I guess. Since it's lunch time. Speaking of...I could eat."

"I could, too. Want a sandwich?"

"I've got it," he said, patting her bum before getting out of bed. Layna stared at him, licking her lips as he put on his boxers.

"You're leering."

"No...I'm appreciating," she said, propping herself up on her elbow. "I'm very...very appreciative."

"Uh huh," he chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. "Turkey?"

"Mmm hmm. Yes please."

Layna reluctantly got out of bed when Oscar called for her. He made a damn fine sandwich, though, so she wasn't upset for long. "So...you've got The Daily Show today?"

"I do. I almost want to cancel, though..."

"Why?"

"Well, because..."

"Oh, no. No. For one thing, The Daily Show is a good program. Trevor isn't going to ask you about me. It's not E! or something." Oscar nodded in agreement. "And even if they did, you're suave enough to evade the issue and talk about what you're there to talk about - your movie."

"Yes. Speaking of...the premiere is in two days. Do you still..."

"Want to come?" she asked. This was tricky. She wanted to go to support him, but she knew networks like E! would be there and they would ask questions and probably call her the broken ballerina, and she didn't know if she could handle it.

"You don't have to walk the carpet, you know...you could just come in through the back and sit by me during the movie. And then come to the after party."

"Oh, well...okay. I think I could do that."

"Good," he said with a smile before taking a big bite of his sandwich. "So...what are you up to today? Do you want to come with me?"

"Oh, no, thank you. I've got some plans..."

"You do?" he asked. 

"Mmm hmm...I'm going to the ballet."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The muffled voice coming over the speakers told Layna that she was one stop closer to her destination. Clenching her fist, she tried to calm her heart and her mind. She could do this - she had to do this. It was a long time coming, and the article had been the last straw. 

Kathy had texted her earlier telling her that April was talking about the article as if she wasn't the source, but they both knew she was. Who else could it be? The fact that April couldn't stop talking about it should have been enough of a clue - she was showing off her dirty work. Layna made Kathy promise to let it lie for now. When Kathy protested, Layna assured her that she would be taking care of it. Kathy's only response was, 'YASSS QUEEN' which made Layna laugh more than it should have. It was good to know she had her back. 

Oscar had her back as well, although he was a tad uneasy when she first told him that she wasn't actually going to the ballet, but to have words with April. Layna explained to him that she couldn't take it anymore, and that something had to be done. He agreed wholeheartedly, telling her that it was about time April got a piece of her mind. He told her that April's power over her had been a thorn in his side since the night they met. She was relieved that he supported her, but when he cautioned her to be smart and not just go in there guns blazing, she felt like he was scolding her. He was right, though - she knew she couldn't just go in there crying a slew of obscenities.

Layna imagined walking into the warm-up/rehearsal space, going up to April and clocking her one on the jaw before saying, 'stay the fuck out of my life, you cold bitch.' Yes, that would have felt good and it would definitely get her point across, but that would also make for quite a scene. Not only would it lead to a possible arrest, but all of her former colleagues would see her in an unflattering light. It would also give April cannon fodder for her next expose for Perez Hilton. 'The Broken Ballerina Goes Ballistic.' No...she had to be smart. She had to go in there knowing exactly what she was going to say. That's what she was trying to work out when she noticed a few people staring at her on the subway.

Luckily, she was at her stop. She got up, shooting a beaming smile to the elderly woman who was looking at her as if she were crazy. Maybe she was, but she knew she had to do this. By the time she arrived on the street where the building that housed the rehearsal space for the ballet was, she was ready to go. She was feeling bold and confident...that is, until she got to the front door. 

It had been over four years now since her tragic accident. It had been over four years since she had been in that building. She never thought the day would come where she had the guts to go back, and now that she was standing there at arms reach about to open the door, she was frozen like a statue on the stair. Her phone buzzed.

'I don't know if you've talked to her yet, but I just want to let you know that I love you and I'm proud of you for standing up to her. You're an amazing woman, and it's about time April realizes that. See you tonight, sweetheart.'

That was all she needed. Grabbing the handle, she twisted it and pushed through the door. Suddenly, Layna was transported back in time. Dancers were everywhere, walking around with their feet pointed out as they walked with obscenely perfect posture. Layna still walked like - at least the toe part. But she was sure that after today, she would be able to hold her head high again just like all the other dancers. That was what this was all about. 

The dancers were far too busy scrambling around getting ready for opening night to notice her. She walked right through them, going to the room where Kathy had told her April was sure to be. 

"Layna? No way." Layna's body froze in terror. She shouldn't have, for that gave him ample time to catch up to her. Putting his hand on her shoulder, Ted moved in front of her, blocking her path. "I'd know that red hair from a mile away," he said with a beaming smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well..." Layna brushed her hair back behind her ear nervously. "I was just...coming to wish the dancers luck before going to meet Kathy for a quick dinner before the show."

"So you're coming tonight?" Ted asked. Layna didn't respond. "I was hoping you would. You know..." he moved in closer to her. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

"Have you?" Layna asked nervously, fidgeting with her cardigan. Ted's gaze slithered down her body, leering at her in a way that once would have set her heart racing. Now it only made her skin crawl.

"I remember when you danced Juliet at Juilliard. How badly I wanted to be your Romeo," he said, moving his hand back to her shoulder. He smiled at her in a way that was akin to Gaston in Beauty and the Beast. He was so sure of his charisma and charm. He knew how handsome he was. What he didn't know was how slimy that made him. "And then you did become my Juliet, didn't you?"

"Not really - we didn't die tragically," Layna quipped. Ted threw his head back and laughed.

"You were always so witty. I miss that." He leaned against the wall, propping his head up with his toned arm. He was definitely trying to flex and Layna had to hold back laughter at his sad attempt to make her swoon. Next to Oscar, this man seemed like a buffoon. "Do you ever...ya know...miss me?"

"Honestly?" She moved slightly, trying to weasel her way out of the conversation and out of his reach, but Ted's body moved with her. "Not really."

"No?" he asked, putting his hand on his heart. "That hurts, Layna. You and I had some great times together..." He wasn't wrong, but that was another lifetime ago. That was another Layna.

"Sure, Ted." She patted his shoulder and he moved closer to her, his eyes sparkling. Layna was sure that she heard a few ballerinas behind her swooning over Ted. Oh, if they only knew, she thought. "Oh, I hear congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations?" he asked. 

"Yeah, your engagement?" she said. "Ya know...April?"

"Oh, yes. Well, ya know...it was time to put up or shut up."

"How romantic," Layna replied. She tried not to, but there was definitely an accompanying eye-roll. "Well, good luck." She pushed past him, but he ran after her.

"Wait, Layna." Layna ignored him, turning down a nearly empty hallway. Unfortunately, ignoring him didn't make him go away. He grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Stop."

"Why?" she asked, turning to him. "What is it?"

"I...I just..." he stared at her - well, her tits. "I miss you."

"Goodbye, Ted," she groaned, turning away.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since that party," he said.

"What party?" she asked.

"Kathy's birthday party."

"That was months ago," Layna said, turning to face him. "Didn't you just propose to April?"

"Well, yeah...she...she kind of insisted." He looked almost emasculated. Layna shouldn't have been surprised - April could have that effect. "She saw the way I looked at you that night. You just...you look so...." he licked his lips, "sexy." When he started to lean in, Lanya pushed him back.

"That," she said, pushing him against the wall. "That will never happen. Ever. Goodbye, Ted."

She didn't wait for him to respond, and he didn't come after her. He must have finally gotten the message. Layna had another message to send, and the recipient was right around the corner.

Turning down Ted had given her quite a confidence boost. Layna charged into the room. Everyone in the room froze when she walked in. Well, everyone but April. She had headphones in and was in her own world, leaning over her leg that was perched on the ballet bar.

"Can we have the room, please?" Layna asked the other dancers. Layna must have scared them, because they all nodded and scattered within seconds. When April lifted her head to find only her and Layna in the room, the look on her face that Layna saw in the mirror was one of utter shock.

"What...what are you doing here?" April asked, taking her leg off the bar and turning to face Layna, pulling out her earbuds. "I never thought you'd set foot in here again." The smirk on her face was almost enough to send Layna into a fist-throwing tirade. But Layna knew that wasn't what she should do. She thought about what Oscar had said - she had to keep cool. "So...what are you doing here?" April asked again.

"I know it was you who talked to the press."

"The press?" April asked, turning back to the mirror. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Layna replied, stepping closer to her. "Broken Ballerina?"

"Oh, yes...I read that this morning. That title kind of captures you perfectly, doesn't it?" She smirked again, reaching her arms up high before bending at the waist.

"You must have come up with that title yourself, huh?" Layna asked. 

"Of course not," April scoffed.

"Enough of the bullshit, April!" Layna exclaimed. April faltered slightly, but righted herself almost immediately.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to warm-up. Tonight's a big night, you know."

"Oh, yes. I do. Romeo and Juliet. You must need quite a bit of warm-up time. It must be hard for a 30 year-old to try and portray someone half her age." April's jaw dropped. "At least when I played her, I was a little bit closer to 15. You're kind of pushing it, huh?" April dropped her leg, turning to Layna.

"Well, at least I'm still dancing," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm the oldest principal in the history of the NYCBC."

"Is that really something you should brag about?" Layna asked. April gaped at her. "I'm not here to talk about dance, April. I'm here to tell you to stop it with the childish bullshit."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Layna."

"Of course you do. Ever since the night you came into my bar. You knew I was going to be there, didn't you? Kathy must have let it slip somehow, so you thought that it would be great fun to come and see what became of me."

"Maybe I was just checking in on an old friend," April replied.

"HA! Friend? We were never friends, April. It was always a competition with us, and you know what? Most of the time I won. I won a lot."

"You think so, huh? Well, you kinda lost your spark when you fell, didn't you?"

"Yes," Layna replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I had to fall off a stage for you to finally get ahead." The smirk on April's face disappeared. "I had to literally be ruined as a dancer for you to get noticed. And not just by the ballet, but by Ted, too. Did he ever even give you a second look when we were together?"

"Actually, he did a lot more than that," April replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "He slept with me." Now it was Layna's turn to drop her jaw. "Didn't know that, did ya? You having your little...tailspin...was the perfect excuse for him to finally leave you. He told you he couldn't take seeing you so desolate and broken, but really he couldn't pretend to love you anymore when all he wanted was me."

"All he wanted was you? Is that what he told you?" Layna asked.

"Oh, several times," April said with a nod. "And now I've got him forever...and you...your little fling with that Star Wars guy...that'll end soon enough when he realizes what a sad and pathetic little girl you are inside because your dreams were shattered. Men like him never stay with the 'normal girl' for long. He'll be with a star like himself soon enough. He'll run into the arms of some tiny-waisted co-star and you'll be all alone. Again."

"You can go ahead and think that about Oscar. You're 100% wrong, but go ahead."

"Whatever," April said, waving her off.

"You know what else you're wrong about?"

"What's that?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip. Layna stepped in closer - she was a little more than a foot away now. She could easily sock her in the jaw.

"Ted," Layna replied.

"Ha. Yeah, right. I've got him right where I want him."

"Do you?" Layna asked. "Well, I could have had him where I wanted him, too, just a few minutes ago...if the thought of it didn't turn my stomach."

"Really, Layna? Telling lies to try and get a rise out of me? That's a new low."

"I wish it were a lie. Your fiance just tried to hook up with me in the hallway. He told me he couldn't stop thinking about me since Kathy's party - you know, the night when he couldn't take his eyes off my tits?"

"Don't make me laugh. Ted would never want to be with you again. Especially now that you're..." April looked her up and down. "Well, you definitely don't have a dancer's body anymore, do you?"

"You know what? No. I don't. And I couldn't be happier about it. I actually get to eat. And I actually get to enjoy life. And ever since I got back to the city, you've taken every opportunity that's come your way to try and take away that enjoyment. You berate me, insult me, laugh at me...but you know what I realized?"

"What's that?" April asked.

"You're jealous."

"Excuse me? What in the world could I possibly have to be jealous of you about? I've got the career. I've got the man. I've got everything you've ever wanted."

"What you have is my sloppy seconds," Layna replied. April stepped back in shock. "Your career, Ted...the things that you define as the pillars for your success - you wouldn't have either of them if it wasn't for me giving them up. Sure, you may have screwed Ted a few times...but you were never me. And obviously, he knows that, too." April opened her mouth to speak, but Layna wasn't stopping. "And yes, a part of me was thrilled by his reaction when he saw me at Kathy's party. It felt good to have someone who broke my heart swooning over me. But honestly, I could give two shits about it because for the first time in my life I'm with someone who loves me for me. Oscar doesn't love me because I'm a perfect, porcelain ballerina. He loves me for the woman I am - a woman I never would have had the chance to become if I hadn't fallen off of that stage. Yes, I was broken...but I'm mended now and nothing you can do or say can undo that. Not even a poorly written article by some joke of a publication can change that. So you can go ahead and keep talking about me to the press - do it if it makes you feel better about yourself - but know that when you do that it doesn't matter to me. I don't need to bring someone else down to validate my existence like you do, April. Ever since the day I met you, that's all you've done. You smile and pretend like you're an angel, when really you're a passive-aggressive bitch who gets off on making people feel like shit about themselves because you're so empty and cold inside." Layna was waiting for April to come back with some witty remark, but there was nothing. Layna continued.

"I'm sure you thought that the article would make me break down and run away, hiding from the world. But you know what it made me feel?"

"What?" April barked.

"Nothing," Layna said with a smile. That wasn't exactly true - at least not when she first read it. But now...after getting all of this off of her chest...it was true. She honestly didn't care about the bullshit April was spewing. "I don't give a fuck what you think about me. And you know what? Soon, nobody else will care either. Sure, I may be a hot topic now...but Hollywood is fickle, not unlike our little Ted, it would seem..and I do mean little. How does that work for you, by the way?"

"You bitch..." April said through gritted teeth. Layna smiled at her.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome. You better get back to those stretches - you wouldn't want to pull something on opening night." Layna started to walk out of the room, but she stopped and turned when she got to the door. "Break a leg, April," she said with a smirk. She didn't wait to hear what snarky retort April would come up with. Instead, she walked out of the room with her head held high, feeling lighter than she had in longer than she could remember.

When Layna got back home Oscar hadn't returned from his taping. She still had some time to kill before she had to be at work, so she decided to make the chicken casserole she was supposed to make the night before. She put on some tunes while she cooked and couldn't help but move along with the music. She was so into it that she didn't hear Oscar come home.

"Someone's happy," Oscar said from the doorway to the kitchen. Layna jumped. "Sorry," he chuckled.

"You are way too quiet," Layna scolded.

"The music is also pretty loud," he yelled over Billy Joel. 

"Sorry." Layna winced, turning it down.

"No, no...no need to apologize," Oscar replied, walking over to her. "By your happy demeanor, I'm guessing it went well?"

"Honestly?" Layna put down the celery she was cutting up and turned to face Oscar. "I'm still kind of in a daze about the whole thing. I can't believe I actually did it." Oscar beamed at her. "But I do know that I feel..." she let out a sigh, smiling at her boyfriend, "elated."

"Elated, huh?" Oscar said with a soft smile that made his eyes crinkle up. He put his hands on her hips, gazing into her eyes.

"Yes," she breathed. "And rejuvenated. And so..." she put her hands on his chest, "so proud of myself."

"I'm glad, beautiful." He gave her a soft kiss. "I'm proud of you, too."

"Thank you." Layna slowly moved her arms to lock behind his head, pulling him in for another kiss. "And thanks for that text. If I hadn't gotten that, I don't know if I would have been able to go through those doors."

"That was your first time back there, wasn't it?" he asked. Layna nodded. "Are you..." his hands rubbed her sides gently, "okay?"

"I'm okay. It was strange being back there."

"I can imagine," Oscar replied. "Did you see anyone you knew? Besides April, I mean."

"Well, there were a few dancers I recognized...but they were all so busy and I kind of had tunnel vision. I did see Ted though."

"Ted...your ex Ted?" he asked. Layna nodded, and her face must have given it away, because Oscar said, "what did he say to you?" in a tone that would scare her if it wasn't meant to protect her.

"He was just being Ted," Layna said, brushing him off. She smiled, giving him a kiss before turning around to face her work. "Do you want to help me finish this? Or you can go do something else. It'll probably be another 45 minutes before it's ready."

"Layna...what happened?" Oscar asked calmly, putting his hand on the small of her back. "I can tell something happened."

"He just...tried to kiss me," she said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"He did what?" Oscar exclaimed. Layna jumped and was very thankful that she didn't have a knife in her hand at that moment. "Sorry. But...seriously? Now I kinda wanna go down there."

"Oh, no," Layna begged, turning to him. "Please don't...it was stupid. He only leaned in a little before I pushed him back and told him it would never happen. He respected it. So it's over. It's cool. Okay?"

"It's not really cool...but I'll let it go. But if he ever tries anything again..." Oscar said through gritted teeth.

"He won't. He'd be an idiot if he did."

"Yeah, he would," Oscar said with a nod. "I knew that slimy asshole wanted you. The way he looked at you at Kathy's party...I wasn't even your boyfriend then and I wanted to slug him. He made me so mad."

Layna could feel the tension in his arms. She gently ran her hands up and down his forearms as she kissed him again. His tension dissipated as he kissed her back slowly as if he were deliberately trying to make her swoon. Who was she kidding? He wasn't trying - he was doing it. A soft moan escaped her lips as she moved her arms back around his neck, pulling him closer. Oscar groaned, moving his body up against hers and pinning her against the counter top.

"Oscar...dinner," Layna managed to get out between kisses.

"It can wait," he said with a smile before going in for another kiss. Layna wanted to agree - the thought of kitchen sex round 2 was tantalizing - but she didn't have much time before work.

"I have to get this done," she said. Oscar ignored her, kissing across her jaw and down her neck. "So we can...oh, God," she whimpered when he nipped at her skin. 

"What are we 'Oh, God-ing?'," Oscar teased, moving his hands up her shirt and caressing her skin.

"Stop," she giggled, pushing him off. "You're distracting me. And I have to get this done so we can eat before I go to work."

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head as if he were shaking off his lust. "You're right. Food is important. What do you want me to do?"

"Honestly, baby, if you stay in here...I think something other than cooking might happen." She looked him up and down. "Why do you have to be so damn sexy?"

"Born this way," he teased, giving her nose a little nip. She laughed, slapping his ass playfully. "Careful, Layna..." he said, biting his lip with lust in his eyes that made Layna's legs turn to Jell-O. She had to grab the counter top behind her for support.

"Careful?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm," he replied, giving her another short but oh-so-sultry kiss. Layna's grip tightened. "You know I like a little rough." He winked at her.

"You..." her eyes widened and she couldn't help but nibble on her lip. Oscar grabbed her, kissing her passionately. His tongue danced with hers in the most torrid way, sending her into a tailspin. When he pulled away, her eyes batted open and he smiled at her.

"I'll be in the living room."

"You..." she groaned, throwing her hands up as he walked away. She loved watching him walk away.

Layna recounted her fight with April over dinner. When she finished, Oscar looked as though he was going to stand up and start clapping. "Wow...so...you basically Jarethed her."

"I did what now?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Jareth...from Labyrinth?" Layna shook her head. "I'll add that to the mental list of movies I need to show you in my head," Oscar said with a chuckle. "Basically, at one point the heroine says to the bad guy, 'You have no power over me' and then she was able to get out of the Labyrinth."

"Whoa, dude!" Layna exclaimed. "Spoilers!"

"Oh." Oscar grimaced. "Sorry."

"I'm kidding," she said with a giggle. "So yeah...I guess I Jarethed her. And I meant it, too. I don't want her or anyone else to keep me from living my life. I don't want it to put a wedge between us. Like with the premiere...I've been thinking about it and if you want me to, I will walk the red carpet with you. I need to stand my ground and do what I said I would - I need to be brave."

"I'm proud of you, Layna. Wait...really?" Oscar's eyes widened in surprise. "You want to go to the premiere with me?"

"Is it too late?" she asked, wincing. "I'm sorry. I don't have to. I can just meet you inside. I know I don't have a dress for the red carpet or anything."

"No, no," Oscar said with a huge grin. "It's not too late. We can get you a dress. Just let me make some calls after dinner."

"Oh," Layna replied, blushing. "Ok...I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"I want you there," Oscar replied, grabbing her hand from across the table. "Having you there will make it so much better. Believe me."

Layna wanted to believe that, but as the limo approached the Ziegfeld Theater a few nights later, the butterflies in her stomach danced so fast she felt as though she may be sick. Her insides were a mess, although on the outside she looked absolutely stunning. Those were Oscar's words, but she didn't disagree. She felt very pretty in her designer dress. 

It was a gorgeous floor-length white silk-satin halter dress with embellished flowers on the neckline. It was a perfect gown for a late summer's evening. It tickled her that it was an Oscar de la Renta gown. Apparently Oscar's friend Jessica Chastain was quite close to the designer (the other Oscar) and called in a few favors. Layna made a mental note to write Jessica a thank you letter, although she'd hoped she could meet her in person, too. 

Oscar looked so handsome in his tuxedo. It fit him absolutely perfectly, and his marigold-colored tie matched the flowers in Layna's dress. Layna's breath was taken away when she first saw him. She had to keep looking at him to keep her mind off of the inevitable firing squad that waited for them only a few miles away.

"Doing okay, beautiful?" Oscar asked, placing his hand on her knee. She looked at him and gulped.

"Good," she said.

"Liar," he said semi-teasingly, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against hers. "It'll be okay. Just hold onto me and smile. You don't have to say a word to anyone. Okay?" She nodded, grabbing onto his arm and squeezing. "Practicing, huh? You've got quite a grip on you, baby."

"Oh, sorry," Layna said, smiling sheepishly as she let go.

"Nu-uh," he said, pulling her back. "You don't have to let go of me." He put his hand under her chin, pulling her in for a kiss.

"You'll get my lipstick on you," Layna said cautiously. She had her make-up and hair done professionally a few hours before. She still looked like herself, only more glamorous. Her hair was pinned up in a sexy, romantic up-do with curly tendrils falling down and framing her face. Her eyes were smoky, and her lips were a deep, dark red that made her teeth look like the whitest pearls. 

"You have more in your little purse, right?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled. "Then..." he pressed his lips to hers and Layna breathed him in. He smelled so fantastic, and he tasted even better. Placing her hand on his neck, she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Oscar opened his mouth to her, his tongue teasing hers in the most tantalizing way.

"Oscar," she breathed, pulling back and opening her eyes.

"Yes, beautiful?" he asked, brushing a curly tendril out of her eyes.

"I love you," she answered, caressing his stubbled jaw. His smile widened into that smile that was just for her. Her heart swelled in her chest.

"I love you, too, Layna," he replied, giving her another kiss.

"Pulling up now, sir," the driver said. 

"How's my face?" Oscar asked. Layna looked at him and giggled - his lips had a bit of red on them. Not much, though, which was surprising. The make-up artist was right - this was good stuff. 

"Hold on," Layna said, grabbing a tissue and rubbing his lips. "There...good to go. And mine?" Oscar grabbed her chin, moving her face from side to side as if he were inspecting her. He smiled at her sweetly, dragging his thumb over her lip before pulling away.

"Perfect." The car stopped. "Ready?"

"Ready," she said with a nod.

"Liz will be waiting for us. She's going to walk the carpet with us."

"Liz...oh..." Layna suddenly felt more nervous, even though she knew that Oscar said that with the intent to make her feel better. She had never met her before, but Layna had a feeling that Liz probably wasn't very fond of her because until her, Oscar hadn't really had much negative media attention (except for that whole Atlas Shrugged thing, which Layna still didn't really get).

"Don't worry," Oscar said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "She's looking forward to meeting you."

"Ok...." she said apprehensively. The door opened and a man was standing there to help Layna out. When she stepped out with Oscar following shortly after, the line of photographers erupted with flashing lights and excited voices.

"Oscar! Layna! Oscar! Oscar! Ballerina!" Layna knew it was going to happen, and she was prepared for it, but it still took her aback slightly.

"Liz, hey," Oscar said, walking up to an older woman in a simple black dress. She must have been in her mid 50's, but she looked great for her age. 

"Hello, darling," she said to him, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Layna," she said open arms. "So good to meet you, dear!" 

"Hi," Layna said, giving her a wave.

"Bring it in," the woman insisted, pulling Layna in for a hug. "You look stunning. Absolutely beautiful. I see Jess pulled through for you, Oscar."

"She did," he said with a smile.

"Love that Jess Chastain. Just love her!" Layna couldn't help but smile at Liz's demeanor. She was short, but she had a big, booming, warm personality and put Layna at ease. Layna could see why Oscar chose her as a publicist. "Now Layna, I know this is your first red carpet." She grabbed Layna's hand and patted it. "Oh, Oscar, she's shaking like a leaf!" She looked at Oscar, shaking her head.

"I know, I know," Oscar said, wrapping his arm around Layna's shoulder and kissing her cheek. The photog line exploded again. "She'll do great though, right?"

"You will. Just ignore any mean thing anyone says. You know why?" Layna shook her head. "It doesn't mean shit," Liz said in a not-so-hushed-tone. "What matters is you and Oscar having this lovely date to celebrate this piece of art that Oscar made. Right?" Layna nodded. "Right. So...shall we?" She held her hand out as if she were introducing them to the carpet. 

"Ready?" Oscar asked, taking her hand. She nodded.

They had discussed what would probably happen along the carpet. Oscar had done it so much that he had it down to a science now. They posed for pictures - some together, some with just Oscar. Some photographers referred to her as the 'broken ballerina' and Layna felt Oscar tense up. She gently grabbed his arm, smiling at him to let him know it was okay. It stung a bit, yes...but Liz was right - it didn't mean shit. 

Halfway down the carpet Oscar met up with his co-star Christian Bale. Layna knew him as Batman, but she knew he was more than that. He was very kind to her and said she looked lovely. His wife looked lovely, too, in a deep purple V-neck gown. Oscar then introduced her to his female co-star in the film, Charlotte Le Bon. 

"She looks like a model," Layna whispered to Oscar after he posed for a few pictures with her and Christian.

"She used to be one," he said to her. Layna nodded. "She's a sweetheart."

"She seems nice," Layna said with a smile. Oscar beamed at her, giving her a kiss. "What was that for?"

"I love you," he replied. "I've gotta go do some interviews...you'll be okay hanging back with Liz?" Layna nodded.

She could hear some of what Oscar was saying to the reporters. Thankfully, most of them had the decency to only ask about the film. A few, however, did ask about Layna and the article. Oscar would smile at them and respond by saying that he was there to talk about the movie and not a silly article. A few reporters also commented on how lovely Layna looked, to which Oscar would reply by gazing back at her and smiling, then agreeing with them before answering the next question. 

Finally, it was time to go in for the film. When Oscar grabbed Layna's hand, she noticed it was a little sweaty. "You okay, sweetheart?" she asked him.

"Yeah, this is the really scary part..." 

"Really? This is? 'Cause that was pretty scary..."

"You were amazing," he said, hugging her to his side and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You look amazing. You were perfect...you didn't falter once when they said..."

"Broken ballerina?" she asked. Oscar shrugged. "If I let them see me cringe, they'll only use it more." Oscar looked at her in wonder.

"How did I get you?"

"You know how," she said, smiling at him. "Now, let's go watch your movie. And don't be nervous - I'm sure it's wonderful."

It was wonderful. And heart-wrenching. And beautiful. And it made Layna cry more than once. Oscar never let go of her, squeezing her hand when he saw that she was upset. After it was over, the auditorium erupted in applause. Nobody clapped louder than Layna, who was so proud of her boyfriend she could burst. 

After the movie, they were whisked away back to the limo by Liz. "I'll see you two at the party, okay?"

"See you there," Oscar said, giving her a hug. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's my job," she said with a shrug. "And I also love you a little, too."

"Love you, too," he said with a grin.

"And you..." she said to Layna, giving her a hug. "You are a peach."

"Thanks. So are you," Layna said with a giggle.

Oscar helped Layna back into the limo, and as soon as he sat down she blurted out what she'd been dying to say since the movie ended. "Oscar, that was so..." she looked over at him, "so amazing. You're amazing. You're just....wow..." She was so in awe of him and his talent that she lost her words. 

"So...you liked it, then?" he asked. Layna giggled, giving him a short kiss and nodding. "I'm glad. It turned out pretty well, I thought."

"Pretty well?" she asked, gaping at him. She grabbed onto this thigh and squeezed. "Pretty well?"

"Well, ya know," he said with a chuckle, "...there's always this sense of trepidation. You're on a set for months at time, you shoot the scenes completely out of order, only relying on the script and the director for context. In the end, it all comes down to the editing. So you hope it all turns out okay, but you never can be sure until you see the final cut. And that was my first time seeing this one."

"Well, it turned out great. You should be very proud." She turned her body into his, tugging on his tie a little, smiling at him. "I know I am."

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at her lips before gazing back into her eyes. She saw that familiar sparkle, and she felt her skin start to blush. He brushed the backs of his fingers over her bare shoulder and down her arm.

"Mmm hmm," she said, smiling at him.

"I wish we didn't have to go to the after party. But I kinda have to make an appearance."

"It's fine," she said. "We look too good not to go to a party."

"You're right," he said with a chuckle. "You definitely look too good not to show off."

"Show off, huh?" she asked, leaning in a bit. "Is that all I'm good for?"

"You know that's definitely not the case," he said, wrapping his fingers around her arm and pulling her closer. "But....you do look gorgeous."

"Mmmm," she hummed, running his silk tie in between her fingers. She felt Oscar tense up and she smiled, chewing on her lip. "So do you. I like this tie. It's so soft." She leaned into him, pressing a kiss right below his ear. "Maybe you can tie me up with it when we get home..." She leaned back to see his reaction, and he didn't disappoint. 

"Fuck, Layna," he growled, pulling her in for a rough, passionate kiss that if she were standing, would surely make her crumble.

"Be careful, Oscar," she warned, nipping at his lip. 

"Be careful of what?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said with a giggle, caressing his cheek. "It's just when you kiss me like that..." she tugged on his tie, pulling him close so his lips were a breath away from hers, "it has a tendancy to ruin my panties."

"Jesus Christ," he groaned, kissing her even more seductively. His lips pressed against hers firmly, but he teasingly pulled away every few seconds, leaving her begging for more. She pawed at him and he obliged her, giving her another kiss. "What kind of panties are you wearing?"

"You'll see tonight," she teased, pointing at his nose with her index finger.

"I want you to show me now," he said, pulling the fabric of her dress up. She stopped him.

"Careful, baby...it'll wrinkle." He rolled his eyes. "Oh, now you're definitely waiting until we get home."

"Come on," he whined. "Give me a hint." The car stopped.

"We're here," she said with a big smile. 

"Minx," he said under his breath, shaking his head. She giggled, grabbing him and kissing him.

"Love you."

"Uh huh," he replied. Layna just laughed at him. She got him good. It was a miracle he was able to walk out of that limo with the way she had teased him. But honestly, it was a miracle she was able to walk out, too...her legs were still trembling a bit from his kisses.

Unlike the red carpet, Oscar didn't leave Layna's side once at the party. People kept coming up to him to talk about the movie and he was very gracious and wonderful. Layna thought it impossible, but she fell more in love with him that night. Not only was he fantastic in the movie, but he was so appreciative of everyone who came and talked to him. She could tell how much he loved his job and how proud he was of the film. That pride resonated with her. She wanted something that could make her feel that way - something besides her love for Oscar. But as Scarlett O'Hara would say, she would think about that tomorrow. Tonight was Oscar's night. 

"Finally," Oscar said when they set foot in their apartment a little before midnight. He didn't waste any time, throwing his tux jacket on the table before scooping her up in his arms and kissing her. "I need you. Now." 

"I need you, too," Layna gasped, pulling off his tie that he loosened at the party. Somehow, he got even sexier when he took off his jacket and loosened his tie. But she needed it off now. She needed it all off. She started unbuttoning his shirt and Oscar reached behind her, undoing the halter top off her dress. He did it quicker than she thought he would, and without warning the dress fell to her feet, revealing her strapless lace flesh-colored bra and matching thong. "Well, that happened fast," she said with a giggle.

"You...you're wearing a...." he started. She turned around in a circle for him and his jaw dropped. "You've never..." his eyes were so wide.

"You like thongs, I take it?" she asked.

"I mean..." he stared at her heaving breasts. The bra was great at lift, but not so good for coverage. She was practically spilling out of it. The dress hid that fact nicely, but now that she was out of it... "I like everything you wear. But I've just never..." 

"I kinda had to wear one with this dress. I can wear them more..." she pressed her body up against his and he gulped. "If you like..."

"I..." he looked up into her eyes. "I just like you."

"Hmm...that's funny...'cause I love you..." she teased, giving him a kiss as she finished undoing the last few buttons.

"I love you, too," he said before pressing his lips to hers in earnest. His hand quickly found her ass, squeezing the bare cheek. Layna gasped into his kiss and he chuckled at her, giving her a little tap.

"Do that again," she whimpered, moving her hands into his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Oscar shrugged off his shirt before taking her in his arms again and slowly, achingly slowly, moving his hand down over her ass. She waited for it, but he just smiled at her before giving her a soft kiss, punctuating it with a nip at her bottom lip. "Do it," she begged.

"Nu-uh-uh," he said, giving her a little squeeze. "Say please."

"Please?" she asked, nipping at his bottom lip. He licked his lips, pulling his hand away and giving her another little slap. She jolted up against him, yelping.

"Too hard?" he asked. She shook her head, pushing him up against the wall. "Whoa."

"I like it hard," she said, gripping him through his trousers.

"Holy shit," he gasped, arching his back and throwing his head back. Layna kissed his throat and she felt his Adam's apple jump when her hand brushed over his abdomen. She made quick work out of undoing his pants and pushing them down. Since his tux was nice and fitted, he was wearing boxer briefs underneath. Layna licked her lips at the sight of his throbbing cock bulging agains the fabric. She pressed her body up against his and he groaned at the contact.

"Do you want to fuck me?" she asked, biting his ear.

"God, yes," he moaned, reaching for her ass again and squeezing both cheeks. Layna whimpered in his ear and he responded by giving her another little squeeze.

"Fuck, Oscar," she breathed. 

"That's the idea," he said with a chuckle. Layna giggled, hugging him to her.

"Where?" she asked, kissing along his jaw.

"W-where?" he asked. Layna nodded.

"The bed? This wall? The couch? The kitchen table?" she asked, sucking on his skin while her fingers teased him, running over his stomach and along his side, dipping down into his boxers.

"The couch," he replied. Layna was surprised by his answer - that was the last place she expected him to pick. "Not how you think, though..."

"Show me." She looked at him and he smiled, grabbing her hand and pushing himself off the wall. They walked into the living room and he went to the side of the couch.

"First...turn around." She did and he undid her bra, throwing it to the side. She felt him at her back, his covered cock pressing against her ass. She could feel her panties dripping for him. As if he knew what she was going to ask, he hooked his fingers onto her thong and pulled down. "Step," he instructed. She did and he grabbed the thong, throwing it over by the bra. She was about to turn around, but he stopped her. "Stay like this," he said, kissing her shoulder. She nodded, throbbing with excitement when she heard him taking off his underwear behind her. 

"Now..." he put her hands on her waist and his lips to her ear, "bend over and spread your legs for me. And don't look back." The way he said that was almost enough to make her come right then and there. She did as he asked, waiting for his next move. She had no idea what was going on behind her, which excited her beyond reason. What was he going to do to her? The anticipation was killing her. Seconds went by, but it felt like ages.

"Oscar," she whimpered, grabbing the couch cushion.

"Shhh," he said. "Lean over a little more, baby." She did. "Perfect." She heard him move behind her and expected to feel his cock, but when his tongue touched her, she yelped in surprise. 

"O-Os-Oscar," she gasped, biting her lip He grabbed at her inner thigh, pushing gently for her to open wider for him. She did, and then she felt his tongue again, teasing her dripping opening.

"You're so wet," he growled in appreciation, licking up to her clit. Layna shrieked. "You taste so fucking good."

"Oh my Godddd." Layna could barely stand and she was so grateful to the couch for holding her up. Her sensitive nipples brushed against the fabric and the sensation made her whimper. Oscar's tongue was licking her hard and fast, and she was barreling towards an orgasm. "Oscar, I'm gonna come..." her legs started to shake and when he hummed in agreement, she lost it. "Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit." She fell against the couch, her legs trembling like mad.

She felt Oscar rise behind her and she looked back over her shoulder. He wiped his mouth, smiling at her. "I've been fantasizing about that one for a while..."

"H-have you?" she asked. She looked at his body, throbbing and ready for her. She was almost ready for him again, too. She wanted that cock so deep inside of her she would be walking funny the next day.

"Definitely. God, I love this view..." Layna's skin flushed and he smiled, running his hand down the middle of her back. "I love your body." He leaned over, kissing her back. She felt his cock against her and she whimpered for him. He grabbed himself, rubbing his cock against her folds that were still throbbing from her climax. Layna whimpered, grasping the couch. "You want me?"

"Yes," she gasped, looking up at him, pushing herself up so her arms supported her again. She was still trembling, but she wanted this. She wanted it so desperately. "I want you."

"Just like this?" he asked. She nodded, biting her lip. "Ready?" She nodded again, frantically this time. Oscar pushed into her, moving all the way in. Layna's head fell forward again when he started to move in and out. "Fuck, you're perfect." He grabbed her hips, thrusting into her.

"You're...oh, fuck, Oscar...harder."

"You want it harder?" he asked, giving her bum a little slap. She felt herself squeeze him and Oscar groaned. "God, you really like that, don't you, baby?" She nodded. He did it again and she cried out. He started going harder and soon they were shaking the couch. He was going so hard and fast that it would hurt if she wasn't so unbelievably turned on. She was so wet that she could feel it dripping down her thigh. 

"Oh, God, yes, Oscar. Fuck me."

"Fuck," he growled, grabbing her hips and thrusting deep inside of her. "Fuck, Layna. Fuck," he moaned loudly. He pulled her body up a little, reaching in front of her and grabbing her breast, squeezing it.

"Oscar," she moaned, reaching back and putting her fingers in his hair. She turned her head and he leaned in, kissing her. "Oh my God..."

"Oh, shit," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm coming."

"Yes," she gasped, feeling him start to climax. She couldn't hold on any longer, joining him as her orgasm completely took over her, making her fall back down on the couch. Oscar's body shook and he fell over her, supporting his weight with his arm on the couch. His sweat-slicked body pressed against hers and he kissed her cheek.

"That was fucking amazing, baby."

"I...you...." she reached back, patting his hair. "So good."

"You okay?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I'm good," she said, giving him the A-OK symbol. He stood up, pulling out of her and gently pulling her up. She turned to him and collapsed against his chest.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, his smile dissipating slightly.

"You've...you've never fucked me like that," she said, smiling up at him.

"Too hard?" he asked, wincing. 

"Oh, God, no...that was absolutely fantastic." She kissed his sweaty chest. "You're so..." she kissed his lips, "you're so talented."

"Thank you," he said with a smile, brushing a curl back. "So are you."

"No, I mean really, Oscar. I mean, you're an amazing actor. You're such a good...amazing person. You're so kind to me. And to everyone. And you're loving and sweet. And when you make love to me I feel like my heart is going to burst. But..." she looked up at him, "when you fuck me like that...I feel like my whole body is going to burst. And I just..." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I want to say thank you."

"Well, you're welcome," he said with a smile. 

"You're blushing," she teased, pinching his cheek.

"Well, your entire body is blushing," he said, looking down at her. "I wish I was a painter so I could paint you right now." He kissed her shoulder. "So stunning."

"Baby..." she whispered, rubbing his sides.

"Mmm?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"I'm kinda starving." Oscar chuckled. "What? I haven't eaten for hours."

"Well, then...let's get some food, shall we? Then, maybe we can go for round 2."

"Round 3," she corrected. He gave her a confused look. "At least for me."

"2 1/2 then," he teased, giving her a kiss. "Come on."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was nearly 1 am - the perfect time for a turkey sandwich. Layna sat across from Oscar, enjoying her sandwich he had made her. He somehow knew the perfect amount of mayonaisse to put on the bread. The sandwich was almost as good as the view, as Oscar was only wearing boxers. Layna had her normal cheekie underwear on (although now she was considering buying more thongs) and her lavender satin robe. It was tied loosely around her waist, and she couldn't help but notice Oscar staring at her...what did he call it? Decolletage. 

"This sex sandwich is so great," Layna said after she took a swig of her milk. Oscar's milk almost came out of his nose. Layna giggled at his wide-eyed shock.

"Sex sandwich?" he asked once he composed himself. 

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Cuz sometimes you make them for me after sex...ya know, after we've worked up an appetite. Sex sandwich." She shrugged before taking another bite, as if it were a totally normal saying.

"You're something else," Oscar said with a chuckle.

"Thanks," she said with a mouthful. Oscar shook his head, smiling at her and taking another bite. "You are, too. I'm seriously so proud of you."

"Thanks, sweetheart," he replied.

"I wish I could go to the London premiere on Friday." Layna pouted and Oscar reached for her, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Stupid showcase." 

She had promised Pete a while ago that she would work the showcase event at the bar. Unfortunately, she promised before she knew two vital pieces of information. The first being the date, which turned out to be the same day as the London premiere of The Promise. The second being the artist that the showcase was for - Ben Mason. Her first encounter with him was not an entirely pleasant one, and she didn't look forward to working with him again. But she promised Pete, and he needed all the help he could get to keep Ben's management team and the record company happy. She couldn't let him down.

"It's okay," Oscar said with a smile. "I'll only be gone two days."

"I know," she sighed. "I liked being there with you tonight, though. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Oscar gave her a look. "Are you talking about the movie or the premiere?"

"The premiere!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "Oh, no. The premiere, of course." Oscar chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm just messing with you, baby," he replied. Layna glared at him. "Come here." He patted his lap and Layna shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on..."

"Nope," she said, holding her chin up.

"Fine then." Oscar stood up and walked out of the room.

"Umm...Oscar?" she called. He didn't answer, so she stood up and followed him. He hadn't gone far, and was on his way back with something in his hand. "What's...." she realized what it was, "oh..."

"I believe I recall you mentioning something about me using this to tie you up?" he asked, waving his yellow tie at her. Layna gulped, staring at the silk marigold-colored fabric swaying back and forth. "No?"

"Yes," Layna said, fixing her gaze on Oscar. He smiled a devilish smile before charging after her. Layna squealed, running down the hall towards the bedroom. She got to the room, but Oscar was too quick. He grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. She could feel his heartbeat against hers. The flickering in his eyes made her weak in the knees.

"Gotcha," he said, pecking her on the lips.

"Mmm hmm. You do," she replied, moving her fingers through his hair. He grabbed her hand, pushing it down. "Oscar, what-"

"No hands," he said sternly. He stepped back, admiring Layna for a moment before grabbing her robe and tugging it open. Layna gasped but Oscar just stood there, licking his lips, staring at her. Slowly - too slowly - he put his hands on the satin fabric, pushing it off her body. Without a word, he took her in his arms, pressing his lips to hers with a fervor that made her shudder with anticipation. "Bed," he mumbled against her lips. 

Layna nodded and he pulled back. Layna sat on the bed and started inching her way back towards the pillow. Oscar followed, crawling over her. She knew in that instant that she'd never forget that sight - the fire in his eyes, the lust in his touch. He was amazingly sexy and virile and her entire body was yearning for him. He put his legs on either side of her hips, supporting himself with his arms flexed at her sides. She reached for him, but he grabbed her hand and moved it over her head. 

"No hands," he repeated. Layna nodded, nibbling on her lip again just to drive him mad. He smiled, grabbing her other hand and placing it above her head. Taking the tie, he bound Layna's hands together. "Too tight?" he asked. Layna shook her head, staring at him working above her as he tied the tie to the bedpost. He tugged slightly to make sure it was secure. "That okay?"

"Very," Layna breathed. Oscar moved his body down a bit, brushing himself against her. In that small moment, she could feel how much he desired her. "Oscar," she gulped. He chuckled, giving her a kiss. Layna never realized how much she touched him when they kiss until that moment. She tried reaching for him, but it was worthless - he did a good job with that knot. Layna thought that maybe he'd done this before, but she decided quickly not to think about that. She wanted to be in the here and now with him - not in the past. 

"You want to touch me, don't you?" he asked, running his finger along her collarbone. Layna whimpered and Oscar chuckled again, leaning over to brush his lips along the same part of her. "I want to touch you, too. And I can..." Both of his hands moved to her waist and slowly - achingly slowly- made their way up to her breasts. He moved one hand to the bed to support his weight, grasping at her with the other as his lips crashed against hers. Layna arched her back, pressing her body up into his hand. 

"I've never felt a pair of more perfect breasts..." His fingers moved to her nipple, teasing her. He tugged on her slightly and Layna whimpered. "You like that?" he asked.

"Yes," she mewled. 

"How about..." he moved his head down to her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth. Layna moaned in response and he replied with a flick of his tongue. She whimpered and he replied with a graze of his teeth.

"Oh, God," she groaned, writhing beneath him. Oscar lifted his head and got off of her. "What...what are you doing?"

"Well...I think we're both wearing a little too much clothing. Don't you?" As he said this, his fingers teased the top of her panties. "I wonder..." He nibbled on his lip, staring at her lace lilac panties.

"Wonder what?" she asked. He smiled, moving to lay beside her. "Wonder what, Oscar?" His hand moved down over her mound and his smile widened when he got to her lace-covered folds. Layna thrust her hips up, trying to get him to touch her more. 

"How wet you are," he said roughly right before his lips pressed against hers again. Layna moaned against his lips and when he pressed his fingers against her harder, she whimpered. She wanted to touch him so desperately, but this was also the hottest she'd ever been for him. He was driving her insane with lust, and she could tell he was enjoying himself immensely. "You feel wet...but with lace it can be hard to tell." He kept kissing her, giving her short, tantalizing, sensual kisses that left her aching for the next one. "Maybe if I..." he moved his hand into her panties, slipping two fingers into her soaking folds. "Well...someone is enjoying herself." His eyes twinkled at hers and she nodded. Slowly, he started to stroke her.

"Oh, fuck," she whimpered, pressing herself against them the best she could. "Kiss me."

"You want a kiss?" he asked, pulling back a bit. Layna nodded. "What will you give me?"

"I...I..." she was speechless. She wasn't sure if it was his fingers on her or the fact that she was incapacitated. 

"You...?" he asked, leaning in so his lips were a breath away from kissing her. She arched her neck, pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back for a moment before pulling away. "Bad girl...that could get you a spanking..."

"Let me kiss you again, then," Layna replied, staring up into his eyes. Growling, Oscar attacked her with his lips as his fingers moved quicker over her clit. "Oscar...Oscar stop." He did so immediately, looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"What? Am I hurting you?" He moved his hand up to her tied wrists. 

"No, no...not that," she said, breathing heavily beneath him. "I just....I want your..." she moved his leg so her thigh brushes against his boxer-covered cock. 

"Ohhh...you want me?" he asked. The concerned boyfriend was gone, and the erotic, sexy boyfriend was back. He pressed himself against her side, brushing his lips against hers. Layna nodded, staring up into his eyes. "You want my cock?" Layna felt that tug of hot desire in her belly. She shivered, nodding at him. He smiled, giving her another kiss, this time with a little tongue - just enough to drive her mad. "You want me to fuck you?" 

"Yesss," she hissed. "I need you to."

"Well, if you need it..." he kissed her. "Who am I to deny you? Let's get these off." He took down her panties, throwing them off to the side.

"Now you," Layna replied.

"Tsk Tsk," Oscar said, shaking his head. "Who said you could call the shots? That's another spanking." Layna shuddered. Without another word, Oscar took off his boxers and got on his knees in between her. Layna clenched her fists, wanting so badly to touch him. As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, he took himself in his hand and stroked a few times. Layna stared at him, her chest heaving. 

"Fuck, Oscar..."

"Mm hmm," he hummed, moving to lay on top of her. He took himself in his hand again, sliding his cock between her folds.

"Holy shit," Layna exclaimed, throwing her head back. Oscar kissed her neck as he pushed inside of her.

"Oh, fuck," he growled, burying his face in the nape of her neck. 

"Yessss," Layna hissed, thrusting up against him. Oscar didn't waste any time, grinding his cock deep inside of her hard and fast.

"You're. So. Fucking. Wet." Layna wrapped her leg around him. "God, Layna..." he moved one his hands up to grasp hers. "I'm...God damnnit."

"Oscar!" Layna moaned and Oscar echoed her, moving his hand down to grasp her thigh.

"Fuckkkkk," Oscar moaned. His body tensed and she felt him come deep inside of her. Throwing her head back, she let the climax that she'd desperately been holding onto since the moment he pushed inside of her sweep over her. 

"Ohhhh my God." Her body wouldn't stop shaking, and she could feel Oscar shaking, too. He stopped moving, hugging her for a few moments with his head on her chest. "Umm...baby?"

"Mmm hmm," he hummed, kissing her breast. 

"Can you...maybe..." she tugged on the tie. Oscar looked up at her.

"Oh, shit." He scrambled to his knees beside her. With a little bit of a struggle, he finally got the tie off. "I'm sorry." He took her hands in his, bringing them to his lips and kissing her wrists. They were a little red from the friction, and Layna could see the concern in his eyes. It melted her. "I'm so sorry...are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. It was a little sore, but it was worth it - beyond worth it.

"You sure? If I hurt you, just tell me..."

"Oscar," she reached up and caressed his face. His eyes suddenly looked so tired, and she realized that she was exhausted, too. "I'm fine, baby. That was...." she smiled at him, "that was really hot. Hands down, the hottest I've ever been for you."

"That's definitely true," he said, moving to lay beside her. He caressed her cheek, giving her a kiss. Now that she was able, Layna couldn't keep her hands off of him. She cuddled into his side, mindlessly caressing his neck, his bicep, his chest, his stomach, his hip - anywhere she could reach. His skin was so warm and soft, and she couldn't get enough of it. He seemed to like it, cuddling up against her and nuzzling her. "I can always feel how much you want me...but you've never been that wet before."

"I know," Layna said with a sheepish smile, brushing her fingers over his pecs. "I guess I'm a little more naughty than I thought."

"You read 50 Shades, didn't you?" he teased. Layna shrugged. "Oh?"

"I'm pretty sure every woman my age has read it."

"Ah, well..that's probably true. I didn't read it. I did see the movie, though."

"Have you?" Layna asked, her hand stopping it's little tour of his body. 

"Yeah...well...ya know..."

"A woman made you watch it, didn't she?" Layna asked. He shrugged. "Oh, you poor thing." She kissed him and he chuckled. "How painful was it?"

"About as painful as getting a root canal without novocaine," he replied. Layna buried her head in his chest to stifle her laugh. Oscar chuckled, kissing her hair and moving his hand into her still-pinned mess of curls. "The dialogue...I could never say that crap with a straight face."

"Promise me you'll never do a movie like that?" Layna asked. 

"You mean porn?" Oscar teased. Layna laughed, shaking her head. "Well, I mean...I've kinda done something like it. It was tasteful, though."

"You have?" Layna asked, looking up at him. He shrugged. "Wait...ohhhh - In Secret?" Oscar nodded. "Yeah, that was sexy. And incredibly depressing." Oscar frowned. "Good, though - it was good. It was supposed to be depressing."

"Very true," he said with a nod. "But you don't want me to do something like that again?"

"I was just teasing," Layna said, brushing her thigh up against his. "You can do whatever you want - I'll support you."

"I know," he replied, giving her a kiss. "But I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Layna sighed. "Oscar...I know it's work. I trust you - completely." She kissed him again. "I know how much you love me."

"I do."

"And that you only want me." She pulled him close and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her.

"I do." 

"And that no matter who you kiss during the day, you'll always come home to our bed." 

"I will," he replied, giving her another kiss. "You're amazing - you know that?"

"Am I?"

"Yes," Oscar said with a nod. "You're the most trusting woman I've ever been with. Jealousy always seems to rear it's ugly head in my profession - especially when it comes to my relationships. But I know that won't happen with you." Layna shook her head, smiling. Caressing her face, Oscar gave her a gentle kiss that gave her butterflies.

"Just kiss me like that, and I'll know you're mine." Smiling, he kissed her again before pulling away to yawn. "Sleepy, baby?"

"Well, it is nearly 3..."

"True, but I usually get off at this time. However, you have worn me out." Layna snuggled into the pillow and reached down to grab the blanket. "Time to sleep." Oscar nodded, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately. "Men," Layna said under her breath before she, too, almost immediately fell asleep.

Pete asked Layna to come in a little early on Thursday to help clean up for the big event the next night. She agreed when she heard the desperate tone in his voice, even if that meant she had to cut a few hours off of her time with Oscar before he left. Oscar insisted that he didn't mind, although she could hear the sadness in his tone, too. He kissed her and said he needed to pack and call Liz to iron out his schedule for the weekend, anyway. 

"Come by before you go?" she asked before she left.

"Of course, sweetheart," Oscar replied, giving her a short and sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Layna wasn't used to being at the bar in the daylight. Pete was right - it needed a little work. Luckily, Layna wasn't the only one there. Greg, Rita, Fionna, Bobby, and Hank were all on hand, too. Layna rarely worked with the latter three, as they were all the day shift. They were all nice enough, but seemed a bit stuffy to her. The night shift was the fun one, anyway.

It was a little after 8 when Oscar came in. Layna was in the dining room area scrubbing down some tables when he came up behind her, nearly scaring her out of her pants. "OSCAR!" she gasped.

"Sorry," he said with a chuckle. She slapped him playfully in the arm. 

"Now now, kids - no horseplay," Rita warned. Oscar blew her a kiss and Rita's cheeks turned bright red.

"See what you did?" Layna teased, slapping him again.

"She's always had a crush on me," Oscar said, pulling her into him. "I'm sorry I scared you. Your ass just looked so good in those tight jeans." His hand started to move down but Layna stopped it.

"Oscar," she warned. "We're in public."

"Right. Sorry," he said with a wince, looking around and finding Fionna staring at them. "She doesn't seem amused."

"She's not amused by anything," Layna said with a little giggle. "I don't think she likes me."

"Who wouldn't like you?" Oscar asked, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "You're incredibly likeable."

"Well, maybe she doesn't like you, then," Layna teased.

"Possibly - maybe she's a Star Trek fan." Oscar looked over at her - she was still staring. He waved and Layna batted his hand away. 

"Stop," she gasped. Oscar chuckled and Layna pulled him in for a kiss - that shut him up. "Be good."

"I'm always good." Layna glared at him. "Okay...sometimes I'm pretty bad. But you like it."

"Stop," she warned again. He was acting frisky, and Layna was trying desperately not to give in. She had a job to do, and he had a flight to catch. "Don't you have to go?"

"You want me to leave?" Oscar said with a pout. Layna pulled on his jutted out lip with her thumb and he smiled at her briefly before frowning again. "Yes, I do have to leave." He kissed her. "I just came to say goodbye."

"See you Sunday night?" she asked. He nodded. "I love you." She ran her fingers through his curls and he closed his eyes for a moment. "Fly safe."

"I will," he said with a smile. "I'll call you when I land."

"Good boy," she said, biting her lip.

"Stop," he warned.

"Two can play at that game," she teased, giving him a kiss. Fionna cleared her throat. "You better go, before she throws a hissy fit." 

"Have a nice night," Oscar said to Fionna with a beaming smile. Fionna's grimace seemed to falter for a moment and Layna was entirely too amused by this. Her boyfriend had magical swoon-worthy powers, it seemed. He could make even the grumpiest woman turn into a little school girl - or almost, in Fionna's case. "Goodnight, Layna."

"Goodnight, Oscar," she replied, giving him one more hug and kiss before he left.

All of the preparation and cleaning paid off. By the time the showcase started the next night the Basement looked immaculate. Since it was a special event, Layna dolled herself up a bit (at the friendly suggestion of Pete during the staff meeting the night before). She curled her hair and did her eye make-up a little fancier than normal. Her outfit was still professional - black skinny jeans and a black lace blouse with a black camisole beneath it. She sent Oscar a picture. He was out at the after party for the premiere, but he still replied. 

'Looking gorgeous - as always.'

'How was the premiere?'

'Good. But a little lonely.'

':-( I feel bad.'

'I'm just teasing, beautiful.'

'Did the taping go okay?' Oscar had a taping of the Graham Norton show earlier that day with Christian Bale and some band that she'd never heard of.

'Yeah, it was good. The band was cool - all huge Star Wars nerds.'

'So you were like a God to them? Hehe.'

'Of course ;-)'

'What band was it again?'

'McFly. As in Marty.'

'Sure.'

'They're actually pretty good - I think you'd like them.'

'Maybe I'll look them up on my break. But I've gotta run. Ben just got here :-/'

'Don't let him bug you.'

'I won't. Love you. Text me when you get back to the hotel please :-)'

'I will. Love you, too. And text me when you get home - I don't care how late it is.'

Oscar's advice concerning Ben was easier said than done. Layna was backstage getting a water from the fridge when Ben walked into the breakroom.

"Well, hello there." She knew it was him immediately. Who else would talk to her like that? She rolled her eyes, standing up and turning to him. "Layna...good to see you again."

"Hi, Ben," she replied. She wanted to say so much more - something along the lines of, "I wish I could say the same, but it's really not. Get out, you leering creep." But she promised Pete she'd be nice and professional - he seemed to know that he may try something with her so he had a chat with her ahead of time. Layna assured Pete she could handle him, and he had no doubt about that at all. 

"You remember me? How sweet." He smiled his crooked but beautiful smile. At least that's how most women would describe it. To Layna it was just slimy. "I'm glad you're here tonight - it should be fun." Listening to his whiny music wasn't her idea of fun. "I was hoping I'd run into you." She was pretty sure that he requested her to work the event, but he was good at hiding that fact if he did.

"Oh? Why?" Layna cursed herself for asking - she knew why.

"Because I was thinking about you..." he approached her. She backed up against the couch but he kept coming. There was nowhere else for her to go. She almost fell back, but he steadied her by grabbing her arm. "You okay there?"

"Fine," she said, shrugging him off and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I'm shooting a music video next week here in the city."

"Okay?" she said, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I want you to be in it," he said. Layna busted out laughing. "What?"

"Me? You're joking, right? Did Greg put you up to this?"

"What? No. Who's Greg?"

"He's a - never mind. It doesn't matter. I can't be in your music video."

"Why not?" he asked, brushing his fingers over her shoulder. She shrugged him off again, pushing him back so she could stand up. He grabbed her hands, holding them to his chest. "You're perfect for it. It's about a girl with red hair. A beautiful girl. You're beautiful."

"That's..." she tugged her hands back, "that's nice of you to say, but I'm going to have to decline."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not an actress." She managed to duck under his arm, freeing herself from being wedged between the couch and him. He turned to her.

"That doesn't matter," he said, smiling at her. "You're hot. And you're a popular girl, too. People are talking about you."

"Oh?" she asked. Why was she encouraging him? She shook her head at herself, opening her water bottle and taking a sip.

"Yeah. That whole article about you. There's even a line in my song about the girl being a dancer. I can't imagine anyone more perfect for my music video - the broken ballerina." Layna's jaw dropped. Was he serious. "Can you still dance? Cuz that would be hot. You, in a little tutu..." He grabbed for her waist and she slapped him away. "Oh, come on now...it'd be fun."

"Not my idea of fun," she replied.

"You're stubborn and feisty - I like that." He stepped closer to her again. "All these girls fall all over me...but you're a challenge." His eyes flickered with lust, but that did absolutely nothing for Layna.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?" he asked, stopping in his tracks. 

"You heard me. Get out. There's no way - absolutely no way in hell - that I would ever be in a music video for one of your shitty songs."

"Excuse me?" His smile disappeared.

"Do you have a hearing problem from playing crappy music too loud?" Layna asked. This time it was his jaw that dropped.

"You know what? Fine. But you're missing a big opportunity, sweetheart." She hated when someone other than Oscar called her that - especially in that tone.

"I highly doubt it." He approached her almost like he was going to grab her or hit her. Layna didn't flinch, though. She merely folded her arms over her chest. "You can leave now - this room is for employees only."

"Well, after I have a little chat with your boss, I'm not so sure you'll be welcome in this room any more, either. My management is paying you guys good money to host this event, and I will not stand to be ridiculed by a silly bartender with a diva complex." The venom in his tone was almost enough to make her flinch, but she wouldn't. 

"Go ahead and try."

"Oh, I will," he spat back before turning on his heels and storming out. 

A few minutes later, Pete came in just as Layna was about to go back onto the floor. "Um...Layna?" He looked upset. Ben had been a man of his word, so it would seem.

"Shit, Ben talked to you?"

"He did." Pete closed the door. "I think it would be best if you went home."

"Wait..." Layna gulped. "Am I fired?"

"What?" Pete exclaimed. "God, no. No. Of course not." Layna heaved a sigh of relief. "Look," Pete leaned in, "I'm sure whatever you said to him - he deserved it. But...it probably wasn't the best thing to say on a night like this."

"He came onto me, Pete." Pete's eyes widened. "Yeah. He asked me to be in his shitty music video and I said no. He said he wanted the broken ballerina."

"Shit," Pete groaned, running his hand over his face. "Did he touch you?"

"He just grabbed at my waist...but I slapped him away."

"Good girl," Pete said with a small smile. "Layna, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," Layna barked. It wasn't fine. "I couldn't hold my tongue. He's such a slimeball."

"I know, but he's paying a lot of money for this event..."

"So you need me to leave," Layna finished. He nodded, frowning at her. "I get it."

"I'm sorry."

"I know," Layna replied, grabbing her purse. "I'm sorry, too."

"Don't be - he deserved it."

"I'm not sorry about that," Layna replied. "I'm sorry that I'm leaving you short."

"We'll manage." He gave her a hug. "Text me when you're home safe, okay?" Layna nodded and headed out the back door so she didn't have to see Ben again.

Layna knew Pete did what he had to do, but that didn't stop her from being livid about the whole situation. Not only was she propositioned by that total creep, but she lost out on a night of potentially very good tips. Now the only thing left to do was go home and stew in her anger. 

Layna could probably make the walk home blind-folded by now. That would have been a bad idea, though, as she could very easily bump into people as she walked. That very thing happened as she walked home with her eyes to the ground and her fists clenched tight.

"Sorry," Layna mumbled, looking up to find herself facing Mark. Could this night get any worse? "Mark..."

"Layna...hi," he said with a little wave. "How are you?"

"Fine," she replied, stepping around him to walk away. "See ya."

"You don't seem fine," he said, turning to catch up with her. "You look pissed."

"Do I?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Definitely. What happened? Is it Oscar?"

"No, it isn't Oscar. Although I'm sure that would make you happy, wouldn't it?"

"No, of course not," Mark scoffed. Layna gave him a look. "Okay, okay...maybe. But I'm...trying to move on."

"That's good."

"I saw that article. I can't believe they called you..." his voice trailed off.

"Broken ballerina?" she asked. He shrugged. "Go ahead - you can say it."

"I'd rather not," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry that happened."

"Are you?" She stopped and looked up at him. "As I recall, didn't you have a little chat with the press as well? About how I supposedly cheated on you with Oscar?"

"I..." Mark looked down at his shuffling feet. "I was hurt, okay?"

"I know," Layna replied, her tone softening. "I know I hurt you...but I didn't cheat on you. I could have, but I didn't. And Oscar-"

"What about Oscar?" Mark asked, his tone hardening. He was apparently still pretty angry about it.

"He's a public figure. Lies like that can hurt his reputation."

"Seriously, Layna?" Mark threw his hands up in the air. "You think I give a shit about the guy you're fucking?"

"Lower your voice," Layna replied. It was dark, but there were still quite a few people on the street that Friday night. 

"Afraid I'll cause a scene again?" Mark asked. "Oscar's not here to have his reputation ruined - or his face. How's his lip, by the way?"

"You know what? I was trying to be nice. I still feel bad for what happened between us, Mark."

"Doubtful," he spat.

"Well, it's getting easier by the day," she said with a fake smile.

"Marky." A woman approached them. She was tall and lanky with straight, jet black hair. She wrapped her arm around Mark's waist and gave him a kiss before looking down at Layna. "Who's this?"

"Let me guess - she's helping you get over me?" Layna shook her head and laughed. "Have a great night, Marky..."

"Who was that, Marky?" she heard the lady ask as she walked away. She didn't stay close enough to hear what he had to say because she just didn't care anymore.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

To say that Layna was livid would be an understatement. Sexual harassment, losing money, running into your ex and then fighting with your ex on the street all in one night? She was having a great one. She was so mad that when she stomped down the street away from Mark she went the complete opposite direction of Oscar's apartment without realizing it.

"Shit," she groaned, stomping her foot and covering her face in anguish. She didn't want to turn around and go back on the off chance that he may still be there canoodling with his new girlfriend. Her phone buzzed. Layna was hoping it would be Oscar, but she smiled when she saw it was Kathy.

'Pete just told me what happened. You okay?' 

'Not really. Are you home?'

"Yeah I just got home. Why?'

'Can I come over? I need to talk to someone.'

'Of course. Can you pick up some pickles?' 

Layna chuckled at her phone. 'Of course. See you in 5.'

Kathy was always an amazing person to vent to. She listened, commented when it was appropriate, and always had her back. Usually they shared a bottle of wine during these talks, but since Kathy was pregnant they had water and pickles instead. Kathy dipped hers in cottage cheese, which totally grossed Layna out. Her excuse? Cravings. 

After Layna recalled the events of the evening, Kathy heaved a heavy sigh. "Well...that's what I call a shitty night."

"Right?!" Layna exclaimed. Her phone buzzed again. It was Oscar.

'Just got back to the hotel. Trying to stay on NY time so you can call me on your break if you want. I miss you.'

'I'll call you in a bit,' Layna replied. 'Chatting with Kathy.'

'Everything okay?' 

'Yeah.' She didn't want to worry him. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too. Have fun.'

"Everything okay?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah, he just got back to the hotel after the party."

"Whoa...late party," Kathy said, looking at the clock. "It's 2 am in London."

"I guess it was a good party," Layna said with a shrug.

"And you really don't worry about him going to parties by himself? Looking like...well...him?" Kathy grimaced, bracing herself for Layna's response. 30 minutes ago she might have blown up at her for trying to piss her off, but she had vented and she felt better now. 

"I trust him," Layna replied. That was completely true. She could tell by the way he looked at her that she was the only one he wanted. She knew how cheesy that sounded, but it was true. 

"I know. I just wouldn't trust the women..."

"Oh, I don't," Layna said with a laugh. "Hell no. I mean, Oscar is crazy sexy. Like....damn. Ya know?"

"I know," said Kathy, nodding at her slowly. "Don't tell Pete I agreed with you just now."

"I won't," Layna chuckled. "Anyway, I'm sure women come onto him all the time. But I trust him. And he's completely satisfied with what he's got."

"Is he, now?" Kathy said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Still hot, huh?"

"Kathy," Layna groaned.

"Oh, come on. I'm 3 months pregnant. I'm crazy horny. Like...insanely horny. And Pete's not..."

"You guys aren't having sex?" Layna asked. Kathy shook her head.

"He's freaking out, I guess. He feels like the baby can see his penis or something. It's idiotic and I told him that and he got mad at me. I wanted to bring it up to the doctor but he's always there and I don't want to embarass him..." Kathy sunk against the couch.

"Shit..." Layna sighed, leaning back with her. "I'm sorry...I'm so caught up in all of my drama that I haven't even asked you about yours. I'm such a shitty friend." Layna ran her hand down her face in frustration.

"Oh, no," Kathy said, grabbing Layna's hand. "You're not. You're great. You're beyond great. I mean...you stood up to the Miss Prima Ballerina. I told you about opening night, right?"

"No - what happened?" Layna asked.

"She totally messed up!" Layna gasped. "It was great!" Kathy's smile turned into a completely fabricated grimace. "I mean it was bad...bad for the company." She smiled again. "But it was so great."

"Oh my God." Layna wasn't sure if she should feel bad or happy about that - she was leaning towards happy. "She didn't hurt herself, did she?"

"No, no...nothing like that. She just forgot a few steps during one of her solos. She ran off stage and started yelling at Ted in the wings. They've really been going at it the last few days."

"Ah," Layna replied with gritted teeth. "I...may or may not have had something to do with that, too..."

"Wait, what?" Kathy asked.

"I didn't tell you?" Kathy shook her head. "Man, I guess we haven't talked in a few days, huh?" They both shrugged. "Well, anyway...he came onto me in the hallway outside of April's rehearsal studio."

"Shit, really?" Kathy's jaw was on the floor. "Did he make a move?"

"He sure tried. But I stopped him."

"Good girl. Funny, I thought you were going to have to worry about Oscar. But I guess you're the one getting hit on left and right." Layna heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm guessing you told April."

"It kinda came out when I was yelling at her, yeah..." Layna looked at her hands in her lap. "I kinda feel bad."

"What? Why? He's a pig! And April's a bitch. I mean, they kind of deserve each other...but they are full of issues. I never saw them actually making it to the altar."

"Oh, I'm sure they will. April's got him whipped like crazy. They'll work it out."

"You're probably right," Kathy said with a shrug.

"Anyway...back to you. What should we do about Pete?"

"Eh, I dunno...for now I'll just live vicariously through you." Layna threw her head back and laughed. "Come on, please...just give me a little something."

"Well..." Layna leaned in a little, as if they weren't completely alone. "He tied me up the other night."

"Oh, damn. Really?" Layna nodded. "With what?!"

"The tie that he wore to the premiere."

"Ooo...50 Shades kinky," Kathy said, nudging her.

"It was so much hotter than 50 Shades." Layna was getting warm just thinking about it. "He really...really knows what he's doing."

"Well, he's had a lot of experience." Layna's eyes widened, and so did Kathy's. "Shit, I mean...that's just what I've heard...I...fuck. Foot, meet mouth."

"It's fine," Layna said, waving her hand. "You're right...he does. Although we still haven't really talked much about that."

"Cuz you're too busy having sex now to talk about past sex," Kathy said with a smile. "That's good."

"I mean, I guess so..." Layna shrugged. "But shouldn't we know everything about each other?"

"Not everything," Kathy scoffed. "Do you think I know everything about Pete? Hell no. There has to be a tiny bit of mystery. I mean, I know all the big things. I know who he lost his virginity to and how many women he's slept with, but I don't know all the juicy little details. I don't know everything about his exes or anything."

"I don't know how many women Oscar's slept with..."

"Do you want to?" Kathy asked trepidatiously. Layna thought about it - she really wasn't sure. "If you do, then ask him. If not...then just let it be. Like I said - the past isn't important."

"I guess," Layna replied. "See? This turned into my problems again. How are you feeling? Want more pickles?"

"No, I'm good," Kathy said with a chuckle. "And besides being horny and having swollen feet I'm good. I do miss you, though. We need to hang out more. I know I can't do all the things at the gym that I used to, but maybe I can go with you. Or maybe we can go to a dancing class or something."

"A dancing class?" Layna was taken aback by the suggestion.

"Yeah, you know...like one of those one-off ones they have in the city. Maybe a jazz class or something. It could be fun."

"But, I don't dance anymore...and you can't right now."

"I can't, no...that's true. But you can. And I think maybe you should." Layna heaved a heavy sigh, resting her head back on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. "I know you're not happy at the bar, Layna..."

"What?" Layna's sat up and looked at her friend. "Yes, I am..."

"Okay, maybe unhappy is the wrong word...but I think you're...unfulfilled?" She cocked her head to the side and squinted at Layna, waiting for her response.

"I...." Layna looked down at her lap. "I may have been thinking that a bit lately, yeah..."

"Of course you have. Look, there's nothing wrong with bartending. It's a good profession. You meet tons of people, make great tips, have a good time. But it's not what you're meant for. You have dancing ingrained in you - it's part of who you are. And I know you thought that part is gone but...is it?"

"I'm..." Layna strugged to find her words. "I didn't think I'd get a whole hour of therapy tonight, Doc," she teased.

"I'm being serious, Layna."

"Okay, okay. At the premiere the other night with Oscar, I did have a fleeting thought about it."

"About dancing again?" Kathy asked, smiling widely. Layna nodded. "That's great!"

"It was just so nice to see Oscar so passionate about what he does. He seems so fulfilled in his professional life. And I'm fulfilled in my personal life surely, but professionally? I miss that passion. And dancing was that passion for me. I just..." she sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I don't know if I can - physically or mentally."

"Didn't the doctor tell you that you could dance again?" she asked. Layna gave a small nod. "So you can physically, then..."

"Theoretically, yeah. But have I tried it? No."

"You've danced with Oscar, though."

"Just slow dancing - nothing really physically demanding. I don't know if I could get on my toes again."

"So maybe you don't have to be a ballerina again. There are other kinds of dance, you know...you always loved ballroom."

"I'm 30 years old - I can't just suddenly become a ballroom dancer."

"Says who?" Kathy asked, bringing her leg up onto the couch and hugging it to her chest.

"Um...everyone?" Layna said, holding her hand out to the invisible crowd in Kathy's living room. They all agreed with her in her head. 

"Fuck everyone - you do what you want."

"I don't know what I want..." Layna sighed. "That's my problem."

"Well, maybe you should start dancing again. Just take some classes like I said - it could lead to something. You never know."

"I suppose..." Layna looked at Kathy, who was pumping her first silently in victory. "Calm down, over there...you'll wake the baby."

"Oh, the baby is awake. Believe me. In fact - I've gotta pee. Like...now."

"I should go anyway - I need to call Oscar." She got up and helped Kathy up, giving her a hug. "Thanks for the talk."

"I'm glad I could help. I did help - right?"

"More than you know," she said, rubbing her friend's arm. Kathy was doing the potty-dance. "Okay, okay...go on. I'll show myself out."

"Thanks. Love you!" Kathy ran down the hall and Layna left with a smile on her face.

She called Oscar as soon as she got home - it went straight to voicemail. "Must be sleeping," Layna said to herself. She started undressing and was down to her bra and panties when her phone rang. It was a weird ring - not her normal ringtone. Layna picked up her phone and saw that it was a facetime request. Without thinking, she accepted it.

"Well, that woke me right up," Oscar said, smiling at her from her phone. She could see that his gaze was not meeting hers, but drifted a little further south.

"My eyes are up here, mister," she said, moving the phone so he couldn't see her chest.

"Aw, come on, baby...I miss you." He sounded so pathetic that she couldn't refuse him. Sitting down on the bed, she pulled the camera back a little so he could see. "There they are. Hi." He waved.

"Are you waving at my tits?" Layna said with a laugh. 

"I might be?" he said, his eyebrow quirking up. Layna giggled at him. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm good. Better now."

"Now? Why now? What happened? Wait - hold on. You're home. I was so distracted by...all that," he motioned to her breasts, "that I didn't even realize you weren't at work. What happened?"

"A lot, actually..."

She told him what happened with Ben. Oscar looked like he was going to punch something. "That son of a bitch," he said under his breath with gritted teeth. "Did he touch you?"

"He tried to - I slapped him away."

"That's my girl," Oscar replied. "He's so lucky I'm not in town right now. But if I ever see that mother fucker, I swear-"

"Oscar, don't...it's fine."

"No, Layna. It's not fine. He harassed you. And then he almost got you fired. That deserves a punch...or five." Oscar's brow furrowed in anger and Layna couldn't help but get a little turned on. He was hot when he was mad. She shook it off, though, because she knew his anger wouldn't help the situation.

"Think about what happened with Mark," Layna warned. She heaved a sigh, knowing what was next.

"Yeah, yeah...I know. You're right. But, still - I wish I could punch the bastard."

"I took care of him," Layna assured him.

"Of course you did," Oscar replied, smiling. "You're one tough little ginger, baby."

"Damn straight. I snap, too. Get it? Ginger...snaps?" Oscar shook his head, biting back a laugh. "Come on, it's funny."

"It's a little funny. So that's when you came home?"

"Well, no..." Layna hesitated, but she knew she would have to tell him eventually. "I ran into Mark."

"You've got to be kidding me."

She glossed over the finer details, just saying that he mentioned the article and said he was sorry. Layna told Oscar that she had been so mad about what happened at the bar that she let Mark get to her and burst out at him, too, which made Mark angry. Then his girlfriend came and Layna made her escape.

"Girlfriend, huh?" he asked. Layna shrugged. "I guess he's getting over you, then."

"I suppose. So then I went to Kathy's because I went the wrong way down the street and didn't want to go back and run into Mark again. But I haven't seen Kathy in a few days so it was nice to see her." She told Oscar about her conversation with Kathy, leaving out the sex stuff and the dance stuff - she wanted to think about the dancing a little bit before she discussed it with him. 

"Well, you had quite a night then, it would seem."

"I did. But you had a bigger one - how was the premiere?" She could tell by his sleepy smile that it had been a good one.

"Good. For being a slightly uptight bunch, the Brits sure do know how to throw a party."

"Sorry I missed it," Layna said with a frown. "I much rather would have been there, believe me."

"I wish you had been, too. There was lots of dancing. I missed having my partner."

"Dancing, huh?" Layna asked. Oscar nodded, moving to lay down on the bed with his head on the pillow. Layna did the same. "You think I would dance with you in public?"

"I feel like you might, yeah..."

"Maybe after a few cocktails you could have persuaded me."

"Oh, I'm sure I could persuade you to do a great many things - some even without a cocktail."

"Mr. Isaac," she warned, shaking her head slowly at him.

"Yes, Ms. Gerrig?" he asked, smiling at her. 

"You're handsome." He did look handsome. His beard for the play was growing in. He would have it sculpted to look more Shakespearean soon, but she liked it like this. His big, sleepy eyes were starting to flutter. "And you're sleepy."

"What? Nah...I'm not sleepy. I can talk. It's only like 11 pm NY time."

"Yes, and that's 5 am London time. Don't you have some kind of talk show you're filming tomorrow?"

"Later in the day," he said, yawning. "Sunday morning is the morning show. That one will be live. So I'll just go to sleep early tomorrow and be fine." He closed his eyes and the phone dropped.

"Oscar. Oscar!"

"What? Oh, shit." He picked up the phone. "Hi, baby. Sorry. I drifted off there for a sec."

"Go to sleep, Oscar," she demanded, smiling at him.

"But I want to keep talking to you," he pouted. "You're so pretty."

"So are you, baby. But you need to go to sleep. You can call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," he said with a nod. "I love you. I'm sorry your night was so shitty. I wish I could have been there for you."

"It's okay. It's over, and now I'm one night closer to seeing you again. I love you." She blew a kiss at the phone and he caught it, slapping it on his cheek a little harder than he probably intended.

"Ouch," he whined, rubbing his cheek.

"You okay, baby?" she said with a giggle. He nodded. "Goodnight." 

"Night." 

Layna ended the call, finished getting ready for bed and lay in her bed unable to sleep. Her mind was racing and she couldn't calm it down. Why did Kathy have to bring up the whole job thing? Now that's all she could think about. What should she do? Could she dance again? Did she want to? What else could she do? Dancing was all she was good at. That was all she studied. Her life was supposed to be dancing. She would be in the company as long as she could and then she would probably do something like what Kathy does or go into teaching dance - that had always been the plan. 

Teaching dance. Lightbulb. She could do that! Maybe...if she still had the skill. She had no idea if she did, but there was only one way to find out. She decided that tomorrow she was going to take a dance class. 

Even though she barely slept, Layna was bound and determined to dance the next day. She was terrified - sure - but she knew she had to do it. She decided that this was to be a solo mission. If she failed, she didn't want anyone to know. It would be her little secret. 

Layna always heard fellow dancers talking about the Broadway Dance Center. When she was at Julliard they frowned on students taking classes at other places, but she knew a few people who went anyway. It was a great place with tons of different styles of dance classes to choose from. She had never heard a bad thing about the place. And, thank goodness, they had walk-in classes. She decided that jazz was a good place to start. She had always liked it, and it came easily to her. It was too soon for ballet - who knew if she could even get on her toes again? She put together a bag with a few towels, a change of clothes, her jazz shoes (it took some digging, but she found them buried beneath her other shoes) and some water before putting on flip-flops and heading out the door. 

Oscar called her on her way to the subway. "Hey there, Oscar."

"Hi, sweetheart. You sound better today. How'd you sleep?" 

"Honestly? Awful. But I'm better."

"Awful? I'm sorry. Bad dreams?"

"No, not really. Just a racing mind that I couldn't get to shut up."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Can we talk when you get home?"

"Uh...sure. Is it bad? Are you okay? Are we okay?"

"Oscar, Oscar," she interjected before he assumed the worse. "It's not you. We're great. You're amazing. I just don't want to talk about it over the phone. Okay?"

"Alright," he said with a tone of trepidation. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Have you done your talk show thing yet?"

"Yeah. Just finished. It was...frustrating."

"Oh?" Now it was Layna's turn to be concerned. "Tell me."

"It was nothing big. Just an incompetent reporter, really. But it's over now. I'm going to grab some dinner with Jess before I go back to the hotel."

"Jess...Chastain?" Layna asked.

"Yeah, she's shooting a movie here. We haven't hung out in a while. That's okay, right?"

"Why are you asking me if it's okay?" Layna asked. "She's your friend. She's been your friend for a long time. Of course it's okay."

"Yeah, she has. It's just that I've had girlfriends in the past that didn't get our friendship and always assumed it was more."

"Oscar, please...you know me. One of the reasons I fell out of love with Mark was because he was always so jealous and suspicious of any man I talked to. It drove me insane. So I know what it's like and I'm not like that."

"Right. You're right."

"So will you stop assuming I'm jealous and accept that I know you're crazy about me?" she said. Oscar laughed.

"Yes. Yes, I accept that. And you're right - I'm mad about you. I...I thought about you in the shower this morning."

"Oscar, I'm in public," she warned.

"So? They can't hear me."

"Yes, but they can see how red my cheeks will get if you keep going."

"You know I love it when you blush," he said. The tone of his voice was enough to make her cheeks get rosy. "Anyway...let me just say that it was a very nice shower."

"I'm glad," she said, smiling into the phone. "I wish I had been there."

"Oh, you were," Oscar said with a laugh. "And you were so wet."

"Oscar!" she said a little louder than she anticipated. A few people turned their heads, and she felt her cheeks get hotter.

"What? Cuz it was a shower. You were wet cuz of the water. Dirty mind." He tsk-tsked into the phone.

"Uh huh. Sure. Baby, I'm about to get on the subway so I've gotta go."

"Going into the city?" Oscar asked. 

"Yeah. Lunch with Kathy," she lied. She felt bad for lying to him, but it was just a little white lie. She'd tell him the truth later...if she didn't fall flat on her face.

Layna managed to make it all the way to the dance center, only turning around to go home twice before talking herself back into going. When she walked in, she was greeted by a young woman behind the counter. 

"You here for the 2 o'clock jazz?" The lady at the counter was popping her gum and sketching on the calendar laying in front of her on the table. She had her hair up in a messy bun and looked as though she were ready to go a class, herself.

"Um, yeah," Layna said, fidgeting with the bag on her shoulder. "Are there any spots available?"

"Sure are," the lady said with a smile. "Ever been to one of these before?" Layna shook her head. "But you've danced before...yeah?"

"Not for a while," Layna replied, looking down at her feet. "Is it a challenging class?"

"Eh," the lady said with a shrug. "Can be, if you aren't good at keeping up."

"We'll see, I guess," Layna said with a nervous smile. She signed her name on the sheet and paid the fee for the class. 

"Second door down the hall on your right. They'll be starting in a few minutes but you can go in and warm up with the rest of them now if you want." 

"Thanks." Layna gulped, turning on her heel to head down the hall. It was a tiny hallway and it was completely flooded with dancers. Most of them were chit-chatting but a few were stretching and warming up, too. "Excuse me," Layna said as she walked over a lanky man's leg. "Pardon me," she said to a girl chatting with another girl. They were both stunningly gorgeous and had amazing bodies. In fact, pretty much everyone in that hallway had an amazing body. Layna was more confident than she was after her accident, but seeing everyone there made her confidence dwindle a little bit. She wasn't a size 2 anymore. She was barely an 8! 

Taking a deep breath, she turned into the room. At least a dozen dancers were on the floor stretching and talking amongst themselves. They all seemed to know each other. Layna felt like an outsider. Who was she kidding? She WAS an outsider. 

"Oh my God! Mel!!!!" A woman shrieked, jumping up and running over to her friend that came in behind Layna. "I'm so happy you made it!"

"Hey...you okay?" The question came from a guy with his legs spread-eagle on the floor. He was absolutely beautiful. His hair was honey blonde and was held back by a sweatband. His skin was perfect and his rippling muscles were on display in his cut-off tank. 

"Me?" Layna asked, pointing at herself.

"Yeah, you, honey," he said with a toothy grin. He was fabulous, Layna thought. "You look like a deer caught in the headlights."

"Do I?" Layna said with a nervous chuckle, moving her hair back behind her ear.

"First time here?" he asked. Layna nodded. "Well, go put your bag down, get your shoes on - you have shoes, right?" Layna nodded. "Phew. Good. So go get those on and come stretch next to me. I'm Eric." He extended his hand. Layna took it.

"I'm Layna," she replied.

"Nice to meet you. Now, shoo!" She did as he said and returned a few moments later with her shoes on. "So, you a dancer?"

"I used to be," she replied, starting the stretches that were ingrained in her memory from her years of instruction. 

"Ah I see. Why'd you quit?" Layna went silent. "Ariel's lost her voice, huh?" he teased. "Kidding, sweetie."

"The party can begin!" A small but energetic woman with dark hair and a tiny waist burst into the room. The dancers all applauded.

"The instructor, Gigi," Eric informed her. He leaned in, whispering, "Not her real name." Layna giggled and nodded.

"Come on, you lazy bones. Get up and form four lines for me." They all did as she asked. "Let's start with some warm-ups." Gigi plugged in her iPod and put on some music that Layna was not expecting to hear - Fall Out Boy. This was going to be interesting.

The girl at the counter was right - if you couldn't keep up, that shit was hard! Layna struggled a little in the beginning. It had been so long since she'd learned a routine, and this one wasn't for beginners - it was for dancers. But she had been one, she just needed to remember that. Once she did, focusing on the steps and the rhythm, she got it back. After a few run-throughs, she almost felt like she belonged there.

"Wow," Eric said breathlessly, putting his hands on his knees. "You, my dear, are definitely still a dancer."

"I guess it's kind of like riding a bike," Layna said with a beaming smile, also trying to catch her breath. She hadn't had a work out like that in ages, and it was fun! She was keeping up now and, surprisingly, so was her knee. 

"Okay, guys. We're gonna run through it one more time before we end the class." Gigi pressed play on the iPod and 'Let's Go Crazy' by Prince started to play. 

"Ready, Ariel?" Eric asked her. He apparently was set on calling her that, which made Layna laugh because he was named Eric. 

"Ready," she replied before they started. Layna managed to get through the whole thing and only made one little fumble with an arm movement. After they were done, everyone gave each other sweaty hugs.

"So, Ariel...you going to come back up to the surface again any time soon? Or is it back unda da sea with you?"

"I think I could come back," Layna replied.

"Well, let me give you my number and you can let me know when. I need more good dancers in my life - ones without gigantic egos. You seem cool."

"Thanks," Layna replied, handing him her phone.

"Ooo...who's Oscar?" he replied. Layna snatched her phone back. It was a message saying, 'Just got back from dinner. Missing you. Call me when you get back home ;-)'

"He's my boyfriend."

"Long distance?" he asked.

"No. He's just away on business," she replied. Technically, that was true. She gave him back her phone and he put in his number, which she immediately sent a text to.

"Got it," he replied with a big smile. "Well, Ariel...it was nice meeting you. And dancing with you."

"You, too."

Layna thought about whether or not she wanted to tell Oscar about her class today. She had felt really great about it, but was it too soon to tell? She didn't want to jinx it. Plus, she wanted to see his reaction in person because she knew he was going to flip out in the best way - at least she hoped he would. That, alone, made her bite her tongue for the next 30 hours. 

She did, however, tell Kathy, who also flipped out before hitting her with a barrage of questions - what does this mean? Are you quitting the bar? Are you going to be a professional again? Do you want me to ask if you can get back into the company? After getting Kathy to calm down, she explained to her that at this point she had no idea what it meant. She was just doing what her heart was telling her to, as cheesy as that sounded. Kathy was giddy as all hell, but Layna told her not to read anything into it...yet. She agreed and then invited Layna over for pizza. Pete was there, and he wouldn't stop apologizing for the night before until Layna threatened to shove a piece of pie in his face. It was a fun night and their company distracted her from the fact that she missed her boyfriend almost more than when he was gone for a whole month.

Oscar's flight home Sunday night was delayed. Layna sat in the living room on the couch, cuddled up in her pajamas with a blanket watching The Little Mermaid because it had been so long and Eric had inspired her. Oscar wasn't home yet by the time it ended, so she picked out another film from Oscar's collection. Blade Runner. Harrison Ford? You can't lose! But Layna was a tad exhausted from running around the city with Kathy all day buying stuff for the nursery that she ended up falling asleep in the middle of it. She was so gone that she didn't even wake up when Oscar walked in a little after 10.

"Baby," a soft voice called to her. Layna's eyes fluttered open, finding Oscar sitting on the couch, leaning over her as if he were about to wake her with true love's kiss. "Hi, there." He looked exhausted, but still gorgeous. Layna shouldn't have been surprised. He wore his brown leather jacket with a white v-neck under it and dark jeans. His curls were extra curly it seemed, and an errant curl fell over his forehead. His beard was even thicker than before, but still trimmed.

"Hi, handsome," Layna replied, reaching out to caress his jaw. She sat up beside him and Oscar pulled her in for a hug and a soft kiss. She kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair. "So curly."

"I know," he groaned, grabbing it. "I need to get it cut."

"Why?" Layna exclaimed. "I mean...why?" she said more calmly. 

"You like the curls, I take it?" he asked. Layna nodded, smiling at him. "Well, they'll probably stay through the play...but then they're gonna go for my next movie."

"That starts shooting pretty soon after the play, right?"

"The week after," Oscar said with a nod. "November 28th."

"Oh," Layna murmured.

"What is it?" Oscar asked, rubbing her thigh.

"I just got the save the date in the mail from my mom. Their wedding is December 2nd."

"I thought they were getting married before that."

"They changed it. Mom felt too rushed, apparently. Oh, and they're doing it in Hawaii."

"Hawaii? Ah...well...that's tricky, then." Oscar looked deep in thought. "I'll see if I can work it out so I can come. It's definitely more likely that I'd be able to then instead of during the play - that wouldn't have been able to happen."

"So...you think you can?" Layna asked, smiling at him.

"I'll try my hardest," he said. "Having your life planned out a year and a half in advance can be such a pain sometimes."

"A year and a half? Really?" Oscar nodded, raising his arm for Layna to snuggle under. She took his silent invitation, hugging him and putting her head on his shoulder. He smelled nice - surprisingly not like a plane.

"Yeah, it's been like that since Ex Machina. It's great, because I know I'll have a job. Before Llewyn Davis, it was kind of a job by job thing and it was scary. But now everything is planned, which is a different kind of scary. It makes it hard to plan anything that's not work."

"But the play...that wasn't planned." Layna looked up at him. "You did that because of me."

"Well, a movie I was supposed to make fell through. It lost funding and the studio dropped it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Layna said with a frown, rubbing his chest. Oscar brought his hand over hers, patting it and giving her a kiss on the head.

"It's fine. It had been kind of a back and forth thing for a while as to whether it was going to happen, so I'm glad it got resolved. Plus, it gave me the opportunity to spend more time with you. Although, over the next few weeks I'm pretty much going to have a 9-5:30 so I won't see you much. Unless you want to switch to the day shift at the bar?"

"Well..." Layna hesitated. "I'm kind of on thin ice, after the whole Ben thing." Oscar pulled back, looking down at her. He was mad.

"What the hell? Why? That wasn't your fault. At all. I'm going to have to have a talk with Pete."

"No, don't. Please. I'm not actually on thin ice...I just feel bad asking for anything."

"You shouldn't. At all."

"It's fine, Oscar," Layna sighed, putting her hand on his chest to calm him. She kissed his cheek. "I like the night shift. Better tips. Plus, the bar is dead during the day and the day staff kinda sucks."

"Fionna," Oscar remembered.

"Fionna," Layna agreed. "And...I may have found something else to do during the day. Some days, at least."

"Oh?" Oscar asked, caressing her arm. Layna nodded excitedly, nibbling on her lip. "Well? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?"

"I...started taking dance classes."

Oscar's reaction was exactly what Layna hoped it would be. His jaw dropped before his lips turned into the biggest smile. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"I started-"

"No, no - I heard you. Layna, that's amazing! Sweetheart." He hugged her, giving her a big kiss that took her breath away. "That's so great. That's so, so great." He cradled her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. Before he let go, he gave her another kiss. "Wait...when did you start this? Or have you not started yet?"

"I kinda took one yesterday?" Layna said, cocking her head to the side and tugging on the collar of his jacket.

"When?" He was caressing her hair like he sometimes did when they lay in bed talking. 

"When I said I was meeting Kathy for lunch." She looked at Oscar and saw his smile falter a bit. "I know. I'm sorry I lied. But I just wanted to make sure I liked it before I told you and got your hopes up about the whole thing. I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to go. I thought I might chicken out. But I didn't, Oscar. I went and I loved it." She sighed happily. "It was like...I dunno...like I went back in time. But it was better than that. It wasn't stiff or stuffy. Everyone there was so cool and awesome and they were all amazing dancers."

"What kind of class was it?"

"Jazz."

"Jazz?" Oscar chuckled. "Like, to saxophone music or something?"

"Prince, actually," Layna said, nudging him.

"Ah, yes. Of course. So you're going to take more?"

"Yeah, they teach everything there. I wanna try some more - see what feels best. Then, who knows..."

"The possibilities are endless," he said with a smile. "And your knee is okay?"

"A little sore," she said with a shrug. "But that's to be expected at first. Once I start moving again like that, it won't hurt anymore."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you're happy."

"I am," she said, beaming up at him. "It feels like I'm doing...something. You know? Like, the bar is good but I feel...stuck. Ya know?" Oscar nodded, taking her legs and putting them over his. He put his hand on her knee, gently massaging it. She was a little sore from the day before, so it felt good. "Watching you at your premiere made me think. You love what you do - it's not a job to you. I want to feel that way about what I do. I used to feel that way with dancing and, really, it's all I know. So maybe it can bring me that fulfillment I've been missing. Because you're right...and my mom is right...and Kathy is right...I'm not fulfilled."

"You're not," Oscar agreed.

"I mean, I am with you...more than fulfilled." She leaned into him, pulling him by his jacket in for a soft kiss. He smiled, brushing her hair back. His other hand was still on her knee.

"I'm glad, baby." Layna's happiness was infectious, it seemed. Oscar cuddled her close, giving her another kiss. "I'm really happy for you. And I'm so proud of you. I understand why you were scared to tell me, but I'm so glad you went." This time, Layna kissed him, caressing his beard. She'd never kissed him with such a full beard and she liked the way it tickled her chin. She giggled. "The beard?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, kissing him again. "It tickles. I like it."

"Yeah?" he asked, caressing her bare shoulder. She nodded, nibbling on her lip and looking up into his eyes. "Wait until you feel it on your inner thigh..." his hand slowly crept up her thigh, moving under her pajama shorts. 

"Oscar!" she gasped. "You naughty boy."

"Very naughty," he teased, leaning in to give her a kiss. His teeth tugged on her bottom lip before pulling away.

"Mmmm..." Layna moved her hands over his leather-clad shoulders, pushing the jacket off. "Maybe you need a spanking."

"I think we definitely need to go the bedroom," Oscar said with a gulp. Layna swung her legs back to the ground, grabbing Oscar's hand.

"Come on, then."

Oscar trailed behind her down the hall. She could feel his gaze on her, so she made sure to sway her hips a little more. Oscar grabbed at them as they walked, pushing himself up against her and attacking her neck with his lips. "Oscar," she gasped at the feel of his teeth grazing her.

"I missed you, gorgeous," he said huskily, tugging on her earlobe.

"I missed you, too," she replied, spinning around in his arms once they got into the bedroom. She pulled off his shirt and he followed by pulling off hers.

"No bra?" he asked, staring at her bare tits. Layna shook her head as Oscar lunged for her, scooping her up in his arms and showering her breasts with wet, steamy kisses. His beard tickled her there, too. And it aroused her. When he brushed over her nipple, a shiver shot up her spine. "Cold?" he asked.

"No. Hot," she replied, moving her hands into his hair and throwing her head back as he took her nipple in his mouth. "Very hot."

"Damn right, you are," he groaned, moving his hand over her ass and squeezing her through her thin cotton pajama bottoms. 

"Oscar," she whimpered, clawing at his back. She felt him smile against her skin.

"Mmm hmm, baby?" He pulled at her bottoms and Layna helped him, pushing them off along with her panties. Oscar stepped back, staring at her. "Damn."

"Your turn," she replied, motioning to his pants. "Take 'em off." He did as she asked - very quickly. "That's better..." she stepped closer to him so she was a moment away from her body touching his. "Although, those jeans do make your ass look amazing..." She put her hands on his waist and he pulled her against him. "Oh!" He chuckled and she smiled at him, moving her hands over his ass and squeezing. "Your ass looks even better bare, though." She gave him a little slap and he jerked against her. "You like that?" she looked into his eyes and he bit his bottom lip, nodding at her. "Mmm...so do I." She did it again and his grip on her tightened. "You know what I want?"

"What's that?" he asked breathlessly as Layna started to plant butterfly kisses all over his face and neck.

"I want to know what your beard feels like...on my inner thigh."

"Well, I think I can show you..." Oscar walked her over to the bed.

"That's not all, though..." she continued, kissing his neck.

"Oh?" he asked. She could feel his heart pounding against hers. His throbbing cock pressed against her hip like it was begging for her.

"Nuh uh," she replied, giving his skin a little nip with her teeth. Oscar hissed. "I want..." she reached in between them, brushing her fingers over the tip of his erection. Oscar's breath caught in his chest and when she looked into his eyes, she saw them blazing at her. She leaned in, giving him a kiss before continuing, "I want to suck on this..." she grasped him, "at the same time."

"You...you want to..." Oscar gulped. "69?"

"Mmmm," Layna nodded, brushing her thumb over his tip again. Like something in him snapped, Oscar grabbed Layna and threw her on the bed. Layna shrieked and giggled when Oscar pounced on her, kissing her like mad. "I take it you like that idea?" she asked. 

"Fuck yeah I do," Oscar growled. "Lay on your side." She did as he instructed and he did the same, but the opposite way. It was a wonder they'd never done that before - their bodies lined up perfectly. Layna took him in her hand and she felt him tense up before he spread her legs a little, brushing his thumb over her clit. "You want this as much as I do, it seems," he said, giving her inner thigh a kiss and brushing his beard against her playfully.

"Shit," Layna gasped.

"Feel good?" he asked, giving her another kiss a little higher.

"Uh huh," Layna nodded, giving his tip a little lick. "How's that?"

"Good," he replied breathlessly. "So good." She felt his tongue lick her folds gently and she did the same thing to him, applying light pressure with her tongue down his shaft. Oscar moaned against Layna's skin before pressing his tongue on her a little harder, licking into her folds and over her clit. Layna moaned, bringing his cock into her mouth. "Oh, fuck..."

"You taste so good," she whimpered, licking him a few times before bringing him back into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. He moaned loudly against her, starting to lick a little faster. He was right - his beard tickled but the sensation was very, very arousing. She felt her orgasm teasing her already, starting in her toes. She sucked him harder and when she took his balls in her hand, he started to grind up against her, moaning while he fucked her with his tongue. He added hands, too, sticking two fingers up inside of her and thrusting them in and out, starting slowly but getting faster and faster. Layna could barely hold on and when he hooked his fingers up, touching her g-spot, she let go. His cock stifled her moans, but he knew she was coming. Her entire body started to shake and the pleasure was so intense that she needed him to stop or she would explode. He was about to come, too, but she couldn't handle him so she took him out of her mouth just long enough to tell him to stop. He pulled his head back, kissing her inner thigh. 

"Fuck, Layna, I'm gonna come...God damn..." Sure enough, he started to come in her mouth. Layna swallowed every last drop, licking him clean before taking him out of her mouth. "Holy....shit." They both fell onto their backs, staring up at the ceiling.

"Welcome home, baby," Layna said.

"Thanks," he said with a laugh. "That was quite the welcome home gift."

"You're not kidding. And you weren't kidding about the beard, too. That felt...nice." She propped herself up on her elbows and Oscar sat up, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"You would have gone crazy if we were fucking during Ex Machina, then," he said with a chuckle.

"I dunno about that...that beard was pretty large."

"I would have made you like it," he teased, running his fingers over her collarbone.

"I'm sure you would." She caressed his face. "Sleepy, baby?" He nodded. "Come here..you've gotta get some sleep before your first rehearsal tomorrow." She moved back on the bed, laying down with her head on the pillow. Oscar joined her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too." And with that, he was out like a light.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Well, hello there," Oscar chuckled, wrapping his arms around Layna. As he was entering the apartment Layna was on her way out, causing their bodies to collide in the narrow hallway. Layna blinked up at her boyfriend, marveling at his beautiful brown eyes. 

"Hi," she muttered, licking her lips. Oscar's gaze flickered down before returning to her emerald eyes. Her hands that were pressed against his chest slowly moved down over his white v-neck. He was still holding her and she wished like hell that he didn't have to let go. 

They'd barely seen each other at all that week. With Oscar's rehearsals being in Manhattan, he had to leave well before Layna got up and didn't return until just before she was set to leave for work, if not after.

For the first few nights he came to the bar to spend time with her, but that ended up being a little more difficult than they thought. She found herself to be extremely busy, barely having any time to talk with him at all. Oscar was the cause of the sudden boom in business at the bar it seemed. News of his frequent visits had made it onto the internet causing fans and paparazzi to flood the place. Pete was grateful or the business, but it wasn't working out so well for Layna and Oscar. The poor guy didn't have a minute alone once he stepped in that bar. He was sweet to the fans - signing autographs, taking pictures, having little conversations - Layna loved watching that part. Her heart swelled with pride that the man these people were so crazy about was crazy about her. 

Of course, not all fans are angels. The 3rd night he came in there were a group of young women who were exceptionally rude to Layna while Oscar was occupied with other fans. Then, once they got his attention they were fawning over him like insane fangirls. Adding alcohol to that situation did not make it better. One girl was blatantly hitting on him and gave him her number. 

Layna took it all in stride, though once the paparazzi started camping outside it got to be a little too much for her. It was then that Oscar had decided that coming to the bar every night wasn't the best idea and that being apart was better than making Layna miserable at work every night. Although Layna wanted to protest, she knew he was right. Tonight was the first night she would be without him at the bar in 4 nights.

"Heading to work?" Oscar said softly, moving his hands down her sides, coming to rest on her hips. 

"Yeah," Layna nodded. "I'm sorry, I tried to wait to eat until you got here..."

"The subway broke down," Oscar grumbled. "I had to take a cab. I'm sorry I took so long."

"It's fine," Layna replied, patting his chest. "I'm glad I got to see you." Oscar's lips turned into that sweet smile she loved, crinkling his eyes. He nodded, leaning in to give her a peck on the lips.

"Me, too," he said softly. "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Oh, yeah," she scoffed, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Oscar laughed at her, pulling her closer. "I'll be fine. I'm sure once they see you're not there, they'll get bored quickly and leave."

"Some, maybe...but you know that you're kind of popular now, too." 

"Oh, yes. Very popular. Especially with your female fans - they all love me." 

"I'm sorry," Oscar said with a heavy sigh. "I never thought it would be this way."

"I'm kidding, sweetheart," she said, tugging on his shirt playfully. He gave her a look. "Okay...mostly kidding. I can handle them, though. It's okay."

Oscar nodded slowly. His arms slinked around her waist, locking at her back. "I know it's best for me to keep my distance, but I don't like thinking about someone being rude to you and me not being there..." His gaze fell to the ground. Layna brushed her hand over his jaw, coming to rest under his chin and pulling it up so his eyes met hers.

"I'll be fine. I think you know by now that I have a tougher skin than we both thought." Oscar smiled slightly. "I can take whatever they throw at me."

"They shouldn't be throwing anything at you - that's the point. It makes me sick to think that anyone could be rude or cruel to you. They don't know what an angel you are..." His hand moved through her hair and Layna smiled, leaning in to brush her lips against his.

"Remember what you said to me when we were first in the news together?" He stared at her. "That they'll move on to something else soon - they always do. So...they will. And until then, you and I need to focus on being you and I. We just need to get through these three weeks with this crazy schedule." She tugged on his shirt, giving him a kiss. "Savor every moment we have together."

"We've been spoiled up until this point, really," said Oscar, running his fingertips over her shoulder. Layna reveled in his featherlight touch, closing her eyes and leaning in so her forehead touched his. "Even with my month away, we've gotten to spend a good amount of time together. And once the play starts things will be a little easier, but after that...."

"I know," Layna said with a nod. "Movie after movie after movie. I'll barely see you." Oscar sighed, kissing her again. "We'd better get used to it now, then, huh?"

"I suppose we'd better."

"I've gotta go," Layna said with a frown. "Dinner is in the microwave."

"Okay. You still planning on having lunch with me in the city tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I signed up for a tap class at 11, so I can meet you at the restaurant after that."

"Perfect," Oscar said with a brilliant smile. "I'll see you when you get home."

"You'll be fast asleep," Layna replied, caressing his beard. He hadn't shaved it into his Petruchio beard yet, so it was still brilliantly scruffy and wonderful.

"Maybe I won't be," he teased, pulling at her hips so their bodies met again.

"Oscar," she warned. "You have to leave here 4 hours after I get home - you better be fast asleep. But you're off Saturday...so all day Saturday we can...ya know..."

"Hell yeah we can," Oscar said with a wink that still made Layna weak in the knees. She grabbed his neck, pulling him in for a sultry kiss that, by his expression when she pulled away, had a similar affect to the wink.

"Goodnight, Oscar." She pulled away, pushing past him and opening the door.

"Ughhh...you're seriously leaving me with that kiss?"

"Consider it a preview," she said, nibbling on her lip. Oscar groaned again, which tickled her immensely. She loved driving him crazy. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Text me or call me if anything happens. I can be there in 15 minutes."

"I will. Bye."

It wasn't as if Oscar had sent out a notice that he wasn't going to be at the bar, so it was still packed - especially for a Thursday night. Layna took the back entrance to avoid photographers hounding her. Of course, nowadays everyone was a photographer. Anyone could take a picture and tweet it or send it to some online magazine. Layna hoped there wouldn't be any cause for pictures now that Oscar wasn't around, but she was still playing it safe.

"Man, it's crazy in here," Greg said to her over the music and clamour of bottles. He had been off the last few nights, so he didn't really understand why it was so busy. "I mean...it's Thursday!"

"Yeah, I guess," Layna said with a shrug. It was difficult not to notice that the woman she just gave a Cosmo to was hoping a certain Latino movie star would be walking through the doors any moment. She and her friend were dressed quite provocatively, and they definitely knew who Layna was - there was a lot of stinkeye coming from their general direction.

"And there seem to be a lot of ladies in here - like way more than usual. It's weird - right, Rita?" Rita had just walked behind the bar to get a few beers.

"What's weird, kid?" she asked Greg.

"The crowd. And all the women."

"It's been like that for the last couple of nights, and we all know why..." she looked at Layna, who couldn't help but wince as she mixed a martini.

"I don't get it," Greg said.

"Where is Oscar tonight, Layna?" Rita asked.

"Oh...OH," Greg said. "Pretty boy's been drawing a crowd, eh?"

"Just a bit," Rita said, nudging Layna playfully. "So, where is he?" Layna noticed a few people at the bar lean in a little - this conversation obviously wasn't just between the three of them.

"He's not coming," Layna said quietly.

"What?" Greg and Rita said in unison.

"He's not coming," she repeated just as the band was finishing a song. Many eyes were on her and she could feel every one of them. Silently, she begged for a distraction. The band started a new song, but that wasn't enough to pull some away.

"Working?" Greg asked. Layna shook her head.

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Rita said, patting Layna's back. "Everything okay between you two?"

"Oh, yeah. We're good. We're great, actually." Layna made sure the women at the bar heard that part. 

"Well, as long as that stays the same, then that's good."

After Layna's little outburst the crowd dissapated some, but those women still stayed. "He's been here every night the last 3 nights - why wouldn't he show up now?" she heard one say to the other.

"I know, right? I just want to get a look at him. I hear he's like way hotter in person."

"I still think he's going to show up."

Layna said nothing, although she desperately wanted to. How did they not see how silly it was of them to sit at his girlfriend's bar all night hoping to get a glimpse of him? Did they really think that he'd show up, see one of them, and instantly decide to leave Layna and go screw them in the bathroom or something? Instead, she kept offering them drinks. If they were going to stay there, the bar might as well make a profit. They did, but she barely got any tip. She supposed that her emotions must have showed a little too much, or maybe the women were just petty. It was no skin off Layna's back - she got to go home to Oscar.

When she crawled into bed that night, Oscar was fast asleep with the sheet down around his waist. He was on his back with one hand above his head and the other resting on his chest, rising and falling with his steady breaths. Layna did as she had done the past few nights, getting ready for bed as quietly as possible. Once she was in her pjs, she gingerly moved onto the bed. Oscar stirred when the weight shifted, turning his body into hers.

"Layna," he murmured.

"Hi, baby," she whispered, brushing her hand through his messy curls. His eyes fluttered open. "Go back to sleep."

"Was work okay?" he asked, cuddling into her. 

"It was fine," she assured him, moving her hand down over his shoulder. "Nothing bad happened - just like I said to you the 4 times you called and texted me." 

"Okay, okay," he mumbled, hugging her close. "You smell minty."

"I just brushed my teeth," she remarked. "Now go back to sleep."

"Not just yet," he whispered, giving her a gentle kiss. "I've been waiting for those."

"For what?" she asked.

"These," Oscar murmured, brushing his thumb over her lips. He leaned in so he was a breath away from her lips, but his fingers were still tracing the shape of them. "Thinking about these lips were all that got me through tonight."

"Oh?" Layna asked, feeling her heart flutter.

"Mmm hmm," he nodded, giving her a gentle kiss as his finger moved down to caress the line of her jaw and down her neck. Layna shivered and Oscar smiled into her lips. "I couldn't wait for you to come home so I could feel them on mine." Layna kissed him this time, moving her hand over his firm chest. He sighed, melting into her kiss. "You," he kissed her, "have the softest lips," he kissed her again with a little more passion, "I've ever felt." 

"Really?" Layna asked, smiling at him. He nodded, moving in for a kiss but stopping just before their lips met. Layna closed the gap, putting her hand on his neck and pulling him close.

"Really," he breathed. "I love them." His finger traced her bottom lip again. "I'm so lucky that I get to kiss you, Layna."

"I consider myself lucky, too," Layna whispered, kissing over his bearded chin and back over his jaw. "I love kissing you." She kissed right below his ear and he tensed a little, grabbing her waist and slinking his hand under her top. Layna smiled, gently brushing her lips and her body against him. "But you need to go to sleep. You have to be up in a few hours."

"I know...but it was worth it for that kiss. Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, baby."

Eric met her the next morning for class. It was her first one that week and her first tap class in nearly twenty years so she felt a bit nervous. Kathy had gone with her to a dance supply shop to buy all the essentials a few days before - new leotards, new shoes (including ballet ones, which Layna was hesitant about), a new bag, even some leg warmers. According to Kathy, they were making a comeback. Layna did recall seeing more than a few people wearing them when she was at the studio earlier that week.

"Someone's got some new gear," Eric said with a beaming smile. "Lookin' hot, Ariel."

"I forgot how tight leotards are," Layna groaned, snapping the strap to try and relieve some discomfort.

"It may be tight, but you rock it." Even though Eric was a very flamboyant gay man, it still made her feel great to hear that. All of her workouts had been paying off. She had put in a little extra time at the gym that week with Kathy, too, so she felt pretty confident.

"Thanks," Layna replied.

"You ready to tap your ass off?"

"It's been two decades, but sure..."

"You'll pick it back up in no time," he said, waving her off.

Boy was he wrong. Tap had never been her strongest form of dance, but she remembered enjoying it as a kid. This tap class, however, was quite challenging for her and not at all enjoyable. During one combination in the middle of class she stepped funny on her knee and had to sit out for the rest of it.

"You need some ice?" Eric asked breathlessly, having just brilliantly mastered the final routine. 

"No, I'm good," Layna said, moving to stand up. It hurt, but not as badly as it did at first. "I've gotta shower and change and meet Oscar for lunch."

"Oooo, Oscar," Eric said with a smile. "I still can't believe I didn't realize who you were when we first met."

"I'm glad you didn't," Layna said, hobbling out the door with Eric's assistance. 

"Girl, you know I don't give a crap what that diva Perez says. You are not a br-"

"It's okay," Layna said, giving him a reassuring smile. "You can say it."

"Well, you aren't, though. Maybe a little bruised at the moment," he said with a chuckle, holding her up, "but not broken."

"Thank you," Layna said, pulling her bag over her shoulder. "Well, this is my stop." She motioned to the girls locker room sign. "Thanks for helping me."

"I hope you don't have far to travel to see that hunk of a man of yours," he said.

"Oh, no. It's right around the corner." Her phone buzzed. "That's him now."

"I'll leave you to it, then." Eric wrapped his arms around Layna. "See you Monday? If your leg is better."

"I hope so. I think I just need to walk it off - it's not used to moving that way, ya know."

"You'll be fine," he assured her. Layna's phone buzzed again. 

"I better go. See ya."

"See ya."

Layna walked into the locker room as she read the texts from Oscar. 'Rehearsal is running late. Can't talk much but I still want to see you. Come to the studio?'

Even though it meant traveling across town on a chilly, rainy September afternoon with a sore knee, Layna knew she couldn't refuse. She missed him and it would be the only time they'd see each other that day since he had a meeting with the producer of an upcoming project that night and Layna had to work at 8.

'Of course. Text me the address and I'll be there.'

He did as she asked and after a long and expensive cab ride Layna made her way to the rehearsal studio, hobbling up to the door in the drizzling rain. She opened the door and found a security guard in the tiny hallway behind an equally tiny desk. Maybe it just looked tiny because he was so big. "Hi...um, I'm here to see Mr. Isaac."

"Name?" the guy asked in a deep, gravely voice.

"Layna. Layna Gerrig."

"You're not on this list, ma'am," he said to her.

"Oh. Well I wasn't supposed to come, but he said rehearsal was running late so I should stop by. If I could just-"

"Nobody is allowed inside the studio unless you're on the list." He said that as though it were second nature to him. He sounded so bored by it.

"Right. Well maybe you could-"

"I am not permitted to interrupt their rehearsal," he said plainly. "For anyone." 

"Of course." Layna took out her phone to text Oscar.

"No phones allowed in the building - director's orders."

"I'm just letting him know that I'm here," she told him. His complete and utter lack of indifference rubbed her the wrong way. She was tired and wet and starving at this point, plus she was pretty sure her aunt Flo was on her way, so he irked her something awful.

"No phones," he said, pointing to a big sign with a flip phone in the middle of a red circle with a line across it. Layna put her phone away.

"Can I at least sit here and wait until he's done?" she asked. He shrugged, going back to his book. There were no chairs, so Layna sat on the window ledge. When she was sure he wasn't watching, she reached into her pocket and texted, 'I'm here. Guard won't let me in.'

It was another 10 minutes before Oscar came through the double doors that lead into the space. When he saw Layna sitting there, the smile that was on his face disappeared. "Shit, Layna - I'm so sorry." He rushed over to her. "I forgot to put your name on the list."

"It's okay," she said, moving to stand up. She winced and Oscar saw.

"Sweetheart." He wrapped his arm around her, supporting her weight. "You're hurt."

"I just twisted my knee in class," she said, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Really."

"Baby, you didn't have to come if you were hurt. I would have understood."

"I know," Layna replied, smiling at him. "But I wanted to see you. And I'm okay, really."

"You're not. You're wet and shivering. And you've been sitting here in this drafty hallway." He looked at the guard. "It's Hank, right?" Oscar's tone was a little scary.

"Yes, sir," Hank replied, putting his book down.

"From now on, can you let her in whenever she's here?"

"If her name's not on the list, I'm not supposed-"

"I'm telling you - she's okay. Okay?" The guard shrugged and Oscar turned back to her, brushing her hair back. "Come inside, okay? We're almost done." He started leading her inside and Layna couldn't help but smirk at the guard as she passed him. "It's much warmer in here." Oscar rubbed her arm in an attempt to stop her shivering. "I'm so sorry, baby. Jocelyn was running late. Again. So we're a little behind. But we'll eat soon. I promise."

"Kay," Layna replied.

"Here, have a seat." He helped her into the chair off to the side. "Do you need some ice?" Layna gave him a look. "Right. You're cold. Ice probably wouldn't help."

"Probably not," she said with a small smile. The woman on the little stage in the rehearsal studio cleared her throat. Layna knew immediately who she was - Oscar had told her enough about her. Jocelyn - the shrew. She was perfect for Katherina - a real bitch. She was pretty, yes, but her personality to those who were unfortunate enough to know the real her made her not so pretty. "I think you're being summoned."

"Right. Just a few more minutes," he kissed her hair, "I promise." Layna nodded and watched him walk away and back up to Jocelyn.

Layna had never seen Oscar act in real life before, and to see him do it for the first time performing Shakespeare was quite the experience. He was wonderful, and, honestly, so was Jocelyn. They had a great chemistry on stage - it helped that their characters didn't exactly get along through a big part of the play. They were still using the scripts since it was the first week of rehearsals, but Oscar very rarely looked down. Layna marveled at him, quickly becoming oblivious to the pain in her knee and the shiver in her bones. 

"Wow," Layna gasped when he came back over to her. "That was...wow."

"So far so good, huh?" he said with a smile. Layna nodded.

"Oscar, aren't you going to introduce me?" Jocelyn came up behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Hi, I'm Jocelyn."

"Hi," Layna replied, holding her hand out to her. "Layna."

"I figured," she said with a plastered on smile. "Another redhead, huh, Oscar?" she asked him before turning to Layna and whispering, "he had a real thing for them in college."

"Did he?" Layna asked, looking up at him. She was not aware of that fact. Layna had almost forgotten that they had gone to Juilliard together.

"Oh, yes. But he didn't discriminate much. Did you, Os?" she asked. Oscar rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, come on - you know I'm just playing with you. She seems lovely. She must be if you've been with her this long. How long has it been?"

"Three months," Layna replied.

"Oooo...impressive, Os." Oscar was visibly agitated, so Layna thought it best to change the subject and the scenery.

"Well, I'm starving. Shall we go get some food, Oscar?" 

"Definitely," Oscar replied, helping her up.

"You okay there?" Jocelyn asked her.

"Fine."

"Oh, right. Bad knee, is it?" She had obviously read the article. Or Oscar told her. Layna was pretty sure it was the former - she didn't see Oscar chitchatting much with a woman like Jocelyn. Layna just nodded before turning her attention to Oscar.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I know a great place around the corner from here. Come on."

As their luck would have it, Layna's period started the next night. They had only had time for a few real quick quickies that week, so Saturday was supposed to be a 'stay in bed and have sex' day until Layna had to go to work. Instead, it was a 'stay in bed doubled over in pain with a heating pad' day. Oscar was perfectly sweet about the whole thing, rubbing her knee and her back as they binge-watched The Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt together.

"She's hilarious," Oscar laughed.

"And just your type, too," Layna remarked. Oscar looked at her. "Redhead."

"Layna," Oscar sighed, pulling back from her. "Please don't tell me you let Jocelyn get to you."

"Of course not," Layna said with a huff. If she was being honest, she did think about it a few times since then. She had a fleeting thought about Oscar only being attracted to her at first because of her fiery hair. Would that have been so bad, though? Some people are just naturally attracted to certain characteristics in people. Layna, for instance, was instantly attracted to Oscar because of his dark, beautiful eyes. It was the way those eyes looked at her that kept her attention and made her want more. Even if it had been her hair that he was drawn to, she knew that he loved much more about her now.

"Layna," he warned.

"She didn't - really," Layna assured him.

"Good, because she was just trying to ruffle your feathers. She hated me at school and I think she secretly still does - or not so secretly, really. But apparently our distaste for each other makes for a good show, or so Colin says." Colin was the A-list director of the play - he was practically Broadway royalty when it came to Shakespeare plays. 

"I could see that when I was watching you two. You have great chemistry."

"I suppose," he said with a shrug. "But I don't want you to let her get to you. She's still so bitter about Nina...I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to sabotage my happiness."

Layna grabbed the remote and paused the TV. "Who's Nina?"

"Oh..." Oscar looked down at his lap. "Well, she was Jocelyn's roommate. We...kinda..."

"Kinda....?"

"Well, ya know..." Oscar seemed suddenly shy. And maybe a little ashamed? Layna decided to break the ice.

"Screwed?" Layna asked. Oscar's eyes widened for a moment and Layna couldn't help but giggle at his expression. "I don't care, Oscar. It's in the past."

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath. "So, yeah. We...screwed." His face scrunched up. "And at that time I was kinda..."

"Slutty?" Layna asked. Oscar's eyes widened again. "Kathy told me you used to be."

"Did she, now?" Oscar said, crossing his arms over his chest. Layna nodded. "What else did Kathy tell you?"

"Nevermind that now - I wanna know about Nina. So, you were sleeping around and you slept with Nina..."

"I did. A few times. Now, I may have slept with...a few women." Layna could have sworn she saw him cringe a little. "But I never slept with two at the same time. I was kind of a serial monogamist. But it usually didn't last long - a few times it was only a night. But with Nina it was a little more than that - three weeks."

"And that was a long time for you, I take it?" Layna asked. Oscar nodded. "Let me guess - she got attached." He nodded again.

"She got pretty serious on me pretty quick. I wasn't about that at all back then - not in the slightest. And she was cool and she was pretty sexy..." his voice trailed off.

"Go on," Layna said, propping herself up on her elbow. "She was sexy..."

"Yeah. But she was also vain and kinda bitchy."

"Like Jocelyn?" Layna asked. Oscar choked out a laugh.

"Exactly. So I ended it - or at least I thought I did."

"How did you end it?" Layna asked. Oscar sucked in his lips. Now she knew he was ashamed. "Oscar...how did you end it?"

"A letter?" he said with a wince, avoiding her eyes at all cost.

"Oscar!" Layna sat up on the bed, staring at him with her jaw on the floor.

"I know, I know. But she was scary and a little obsessive and I was a chicken back then. I just wanted to screw around and act. So I wrote her and told her it was over - it was a great letter, too. But apparently she didn't find it, so when she saw me with another girl the next day she kinda flipped out."

"Wow. Way to go," Layna said with a laugh.

"Yeah, she threw things..."

"I don't really blame her." Oscar stared at her. "That was a dick move."

"I know - I was a dick."

"You definitely thought with it," Layna joked. Oscar groaned. "Okay, okay. So Jocelyn kind of has a right to be pissed at you."

"After 11 years, though? Nina is happily married now - she holds no grudges."

"Some people hold onto that stuff a little longer - look at me and April."

"I suppose. I'm just grateful it hasn't gotten in the way of our professional relationship. But if she's rude to you like that again, it might."

"Oscar, it's fine. If anything, she helped me get to know you a little better." The look Oscar gave her was priceless. "What? It's good to know a little about your promiscuous past. And now I know you weren't always so wonderful. It makes you a little more human. If anything, it makes me love you more." Layna leaned into him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But if you ever break up with me in a letter..."

"Come here," Oscar growled, grabbing her and pulling her against him.

"Ouch!" Layna winced.

"Oh, shit." He let go immediately. "Sorry, baby."

"It's fine. Back to Kimmy until I have to go to work?"

"Back to Kimmy. Are you sure you can go to work feeling like this?"

"I'm fine," Layna assured him, laying back in the bed. Oscar joined her and Layna cuddled into his side, putting her hand on his chest. "I just need to rest until then."

"But your knee..."

"It's better." She unpaused the show and patted Oscar's chest. "I'm good, baby."

She wasn't, really, but being a Saturday night meant that it was going to be pretty busy and she would feel awful for calling out only a few hours before her shift. She suffered through and focused on the fact that tomorrow was going to be another Oscar day since neither of them had to work.

Layna cursed herself for forgetting her umbrella that night. When she got out of work it was pouring down rain. Seeing as she couldn't really make a run for it, she would just have to get soaked. "This is gonna be a fun walk," she said to Maggie, the new waitress, and Rita.

"Super fun," Rita agreed. "But at least we read the weather report and have umbrellas and rainboots on."

"Yeah, yeah," Layna sighed. She pushed open the back door and just as they were about to walk out into the downpour she saw him. Oscar was standing there in soaked jeans, his dark navy zip-up jacket and a Layna's big red umbrella.

"I figured you might need this," Oscar said with a smile.

"We need to get us some Oscars," Rita said under her breath to Maggie, who was seemingly in awe of him.

"Amen," Maggie breathed.

"Oscar, what are you-"

"I was taking a little nap when the storm woke me up and I realized you didn't have your umbrella with you, so I thought I'd come and escort you home." He walked up to her and she joined him under the umbrella, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi," Layna replied, smiling widely. In that moment, she was in absolutely no pain.

"You ladies okay to make it home?"

"Oh, yeah," Rita replied. "Greg and Pete are gonna walk with us." Just then, the two men made their entrance - or exit, as it were.

"Oh, hey, Oscar," Pete said with a smile. "Were you in the bar tonight? I didn't hear a ruckus."

"No," Oscar laughed. "I wasn't. Just coming to escort the lady home."

"Awww, how sweet," Greg swooned. "I need to find me one of you."

"Preach," said Rita. They all said their goodbyes and Oscar and Layna headed home.

They still got plenty wet - the umbrella could only help so much. When they got in, they both stripped and changed into warm pajamas before climbing into bed. "Thanks for coming to get me," Layna mumbled, cuddling up with her head on his chest.

"Of course," he replied, kissing her hair. "Any time. Any time I'm here, anyway..."

"Thanks, baby." She kissed him through the soft cotton of his shirt.

"How are you feeling?" His hand slowly moved down her back, gently rubbing where he knew most of her pain was.

"Pretty good, actually. Sleepy, but good."

"Get some sleep. We have some hardcore cuddling and movie marathoning to do tomorrow."

"That sounds so amazing," she sighed, closing her eyes and falling fast asleep.

When Layna awoke, she was alone in bed. At first this seemed normal because that's how it had been all week, but then she remembered that it was Sunday and he was supposed to be there with her. So where was he? Gingerly climbing out of bed, Layna made her way down the hall. She heard something - music. Not just music, though...there was singing. Following the sound, she found Oscar in the kitchen. He was at the stove scrambling eggs and singing along to Hall & Oates "Kiss Is On My List". His sweat-clad butt shook a little as he scrambled, and Layna couldn't help but appreciate the view.

"Because your kiss, your kiss, is on my list. Because your kiss, your kiss, I can't resist. Because your kiss is on my list of the best things in lifffeee," he sang. 

"Is it, now?" Layna chimed in. Oscar jumped, almost spilling the eggs in the process. "Sorry!" Layna stifled a giggle. "Sorry." She approached him slowly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I thought you were still sleeping. Did I wake you?" Layna wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him to her. She shook her head. "Want some eggs and bacon?" She nodded, giving him peck on the lips. He smiled, returning the peck before turning around to face the stove. Layna kept her arms wrapped around him and he didn't seem to mind one bit. "It's almost done."

"Mkay." She sighed happily, resting her cheek on his back. He felt warm and soft.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty great right now. I mean, I woke up to my sexy boyfriend singing and making me breakfast. Good start to the day."

"I'm glad," he said, bumping his butt up against her playfully.

"Careful with that thing," she teased. "I almost jumped you when I saw it shaking as you scrambled those eggs." She reached down and gave his bum a quick pinch. Oscar jumped a little.

"Hot stove, baby. Careful."

"Sorry," she muttered, stepping back. 

"Did I say you should let go?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her. She went back to where she was and he gave her cheek a kiss before turning his head back.

The rest of the morning was just as good as the start. They enjoyed a nice breakfast, sharing few words but several glances. Watching him, Layna had been reminded of the dream she had the night before. She was sure that the umbrella thing had been the inspiration, because it involved him saving her from some kind of monster. He was strong and brave and so ridiculously sexy and even though she didn't know him in the dream, she slept with him and it was the hottest dream sex she ever had. Thinking about it while sitting across the table from him made her a little hot and bothered which actually really bothered her because she couldn't do anything about it. Stupid shark week. 

"You okay over there, baby?" Oscar had asked her. She had just smiled and nodded, to which Oscar smiled back before taking a big bite of eggs. 

After breakfast, they sat down together and watched CBS Sunday Morning. It had become kind of a ritual for them whenever they were home together on Sundays. It was a good program, with a good mix of entertainment and world news as well as some educational segments. Oscar suggested they watch a movie after, insisting that Layna choose. 

"I dunno...what's a good rainy day movie?" she asked, eyeing his collection. He had so many, it felt impossible to choose.

"Depends on your mood, I suppose," he said with a shrug. "Why don't you just close your eyes and point." She did as he suggested.

"Princess Bride," she said, taking the movie out.

"Excellent choice, Layna's finger."

"Never seen it," Layna said, looking at the cover. "It looks romantic."

"It is," he said. Layna put the movie in and snuggled next to him on the couch. "But it's more than that."

"Oh?" she asked. He nodded, kissing her hair. "I'm intrigued."

"So that's where that line is from!" Layna exclaimed after Inigo said the famous line.

"Yes," Oscar chuckled, kissing her cheek. "You're adorable."

"Thanks," she replied, giving him a kiss back.

"I feel like I'm more pop culture-savvy now," Layna said after the movie ended.

"Oh, I gaurantee that you are," said Oscar. "That movie is a classic."

"Okay. Your turn to choose."

"As you wish," Oscar said with a sly smile. Layna knew exactly what he meant.

After Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, they decided it was time for an afternoon nap. The week had been so stressful and long and the weather made them sleepy, so it was the perfect time for 40 winks. Oscar crept up in Layna's dream again. It was another sex dream, of course. Her subconscious was acutely aware that she hadn't had an orgasm in a few days, apparently. Her orgasm in her dream woke her up. It had felt so real. But it hadn't been, since Oscar was fast asleep beside her. He had taken off his pants and shirt before getting into bed, so he was just in his green and blue plaid boxers. Layna had been cold so she kept her pajama pants and Oscar's t-shirt on that he had given her to wear the night before, but now she was quite warm. She pulled the blanket off and pushed down her pants, leaving her in her red cotton and lace cheekies and Oscar's shirt. 

Oscar stirred beside her, turning onto his back. Layna scanned his body, stopping when she saw an evident bulge in his boxers. He must have been having a sexy dream, too, Layna thought. Layna bit her lip, staring at him. He moved a little in his sleep, smiling and turning his head into the pillow. "Mmmm," he hummed. His hips arched a little and he let out a groan. Yup, he was definitely dreaming. Layna had a thought...

She moved closer to him, hovering above him. He looked so beautiful with his errant curls falling over his face and his long lashes whispering against his cheeks. And that smile...she sighed, trailing the tips of her fingers over his pecs. He was still in such good shape from Star Wars. And his skin was so bronze and beautiful. And she missed him so much. She couldn't help herself. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his nape as her fingertips ghosted over his chest. He hummed in appreciation. 

Although she wasn't sure if it was because of her or the dream, she took that as a sign to keep going. Her lips continued to explore his warm skin with featherlight pecks across his neck and collarbone. When she got to his chest, she pressed her body into his side a little more, moving her leg in between his. Her lips brushed over his nipple and Oscar stirred beneath her again. "Mmm, Layna." He said her name like a prayer. Layna smiled, looking up to find his eyes still closed. He must have still been dreaming. Striving to make the reality as good as the dream, Layna latched onto his nipple again, sucking gently on him while her hand moved over his stomach, coming to rest right below his belly button as her fingers moved in tiny circles over his skin. "Damn, baby," he groaned. She lifted her head and his eyes fluttered open. "Oh...wow. I'm not dreaming?"

"You were," she said, kissing his chest. "But I'm glad to see you're awake now."

"So am I," he said breathlessly. Layna went back to work, kissing over to his other nipple and sucking for a moment before grazing it with her teeth. Oscar's hips wiggled impatiently. "Layna," he groaned.

"Mmm," she hummed, kissing down his torso. Her hand moved down over his hip and to his thigh, teasing up under his boxers with the same tiny circles from her fingertips. When her mouth got to that part of his stomach that she knew drove him wild when she touched it, she stopped and looked up at him. "Good dream?" she asked.

"Not as good as this," he replied, moving his hand down to caress her cheek. She smiled, kissing him chastely below his belly button. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm good. But it's not about me right now..." She moved his boxers down a little, exposing his bare hip and kissing over to it. Oscar arched his back, groaning her name. She kissed back over to the middle, tugging at the taut skin of his stomach with her teeth.

"Fuck," he growled from deep in his throat. She did it again, this time moving her hand over his hard cock, feeling it twitch under the cotton.

"You want my lips here?" she asked, reaching in and grabbing his cock. His hips bucked up into the air. "Hmm?" She nipped at him again.

"God, yes," he breathed. "Please."

"Good, because that's exactly what I want, too." She pulled his boxers down and he helped her kick them off. "You have such an amazing cock," Layna said, gently stroking it. She kissed the wet tip - he was more than ready for her. She couldn't help but moan with longing. "I miss it being inside of me." 

"I..." he started, but when she took him in her mouth and twirled her tongue around the head, he seemed to lose his speech. He moaned loudly, grabbing the bedsheet and twisting it. 

"You?" she asked, popping him out. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him. "Hmm?"

"I miss...I miss you..." he panted.

"Good," she whispered, staring up at him while she licked the tip of his cock.

"Oh, fuck," he growled. He stared down at her, watching her with utter awe as his eyes sparked with lust. When he reacted to her like that, it gave her a surge of power that felt almost as good as sex itself. She decided in that moment to go to town on him, making him moan her name so loud that the neighbors probably heard. When he came, she swallowed every drop. When she got back up to his level, he was still panting. "Layna. I..."

"Mmm hmm?" she asked, caressing his chest as it rose and fell. She kissed his neck, nuzzling him and moving her fingers into his curls.

"I..."

"What is it?" she asked, kissing his ear.

"That was...so...."

"Use your words," she teased. Oscar chuckled, turning his body into hers and wrapping himself around her. She looked into his eyes and melted under his adoring gaze.

"I just can't believe you're mine," he whispered, caressing her cheek.

"You better believe it, baby," she replied with a smile. Oscar chuckled, giving her a kiss.

"I mean it. I'm so lucky to have you." He kissed her. "To kiss you." She kissed him, moving her hands into his hair. "So lucky," he murmured when she pulled away.

"I wouldn't call it luck," she said. "It wasn't luck that made me fall in love with you."

"I'd say I definitely had it on my side, though."

"Maybe," she replied, cuddling up to him. It was then that she realized that he was naked and she was partially clothed. She didn't mind it, she thought. "But really, it was your charm and your sweet, sweet ass," she squeezed his butt, "that got you this ginger."

Oscar threw his head back and laughed. "I love this ginger." He hugged her.

"I hope so." He gave her a knowing look. "And I hope I'm your last ginger."

"You are. You're my last everything." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	25. Chapter 25

Oscar's stress level was through the roof. Layna knew what he was going through - she remembered what tech weeks were like. The last week before the ballet (or play, in his case) premiered, you could pretty much wave goodbye to any and all free time. 12-14 hours were spent at the theater getting everything just right. Costumes were fitted, sets were finished, and the actors were put to the test. 

Layna could see the exhaustion in his eyes. His normal sleepy, warm gaze was even sleepier. He was visibly tense. Layna understood that - having to deal with Jocelyn for that long every day would set her teeth on edge, too. He didn't complain much, save for one night when he regaled Layna with the story of how Jocelyn made not one, but two techs cry that day. He was so upset by it that he bought everyone on the crew pizza. 

Layna did everything in her power to make that week go smoothly for him. She would always have dinner waiting for him, even if he didn't get home until after 10. That Tuesday, the only night they actually had quality time together, Layna cooked for him and gave him a massage. Layna had been hoping that night would end in sex since they had only been together twice in the past two and a half weeks, but when Oscar fell asleep during his massage she didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead, she snuggled into his side and fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart.

Layna didn't let the fact that she barely saw Oscar get her down. After doing a little physical therapy with a trainer at the gym, her knee was back to normal (well, normal for a metal knee) and she could dance again. She threw herself into dance, exploring a few new classes over the last few weeks. Eric was in quite a few of her classes, and she made some other new friends as well. They all seemed pretty genuine, even though they knew exactly who she was. She was enjoying her classes immensely and really starting to feel like a dancer again. Ballet was still an obstacle she hadn't faced, however - she couldn't bring herself to attend a class quite yet. "Give me a little time," she'd tell Eric. She'd get there, she thought. It was a process. Between dancing and the bar, she was pretty exhausted, too. Exhausted, but fulfilled. 

Finally, the last day of tech week arrived. Tomorrow would be opening night, and Layna was so excited to finally see him in action. Like every day that week, Oscar left the apartment a little after 7 am, usually a few hours after Layna got home. 

"Have a good day, sweetheart," Oscar whispered, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. Layna's eyes fluttered open to find him exiting their bedroom.

"Wait!" She called after him, flinging the comforter off and running after him. Oscar turned in just enough time to catch her in his arms.

"Whoa, there," he said with a chuckle, looking down into her sleepy eyes with his even sleepier ones. "I thought you were sleeping, sweetheart." He brushed her hair back behind her ear, sending a shiver through Layna's whole body. It was amazing what just a simple touch from him could do.

"I was, but I've slept through your last two goodbyes, and I want a real kiss before you go." Layna tried not to pout, but she couldn't help it. 

"A real kiss, hmm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. His hands wrapped around her, ghosting up and down her back, moving lower with every pass. Layna nodded at him, pressing her body against his. She could have sworn she felt Oscar shudder. The tension between them was palpable. "Like...." he moved his hands to her neck, gently pulling her into him, "this?" he whispered just before their lips met. It was a soft kiss - a gentle and sweet brush of the lips that made the butterflies in Layna's stomach flutter their wings.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed when he pulled back, looking into his eyes. His hands were still on her; his thumbs brushing over her cheeks with a featherlight touch.

"What about...." he pulled her in again, but stopped just before their lips met. His smile widened and his eyes sparkled. "This?" Closing the gap between them once more, Oscar moved one hand down over her shoulder, slinking it around her waist as his tongue teased at her bottom lip begging for her to open up to him. She did, sighing with pleasure as he devoured her. The kiss before had been romantic and sweet, but this kiss...this one was a panty-dropper. She grasped onto his worn leather jacket, deepening the kiss and earning a low moan from him. Oscar moved so quickly that Layna gasped when she found herself suddenly pinned against the wall. Grabbing her leg, he pulled it up to wrap around his waist, pressing himself into her.

There was fire in his fingertips and lust on his lips. Layna was so hot for him that she could barely breathe. She was so hot that she could have sworn she felt him vibrating against her. He was vibrating against her. Or, rather, his phone was. 

"Shit," he cursed, pulling back. Layna leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath and keep herself upright while Oscar dug in his pants to find his phone. Oscar's smile disappeared when he looked at it.

"Everything...okay?" Layna managed to get out.

"Yeah, it was just a traffic alert. Looks like I'll be taking the subway." He looked at Layna. "I'm sorry, beautiful...I've gotta go."

"I know," she said, nodding and chewing on her bottom lip. Oscar let out an frustrated growl, pressing his body against hers again.

"I miss you so much, Layna..." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I miss you, too," she said softly, brushing her fingers over his beard and giving him another gentle peck on the lips. His beard was sculpted into the Petruchio beard now, much like his beard from the Robin Hood film he made a few years back. There were flecks of grey in it, which Layna found to be very sexy. His greys in his hair were coming back, too, especially that prominate grey spot on the top. He almost looked like he did the night they met - the night she started falling in love with him.

"Just think, after today things will finally start to feel normal again..." He breathed her in, opening his eyes to find her smiling at him.

"I can't wait. And I can't wait to see you on stage, either." 

"Speaking of, I've really got to get going," he said with a sigh. Layna nodded, letting go of him. "See you when you get home tonight, beautiful."

"I'll see you," she beamed, giving his butt a little pat as he left.

"Vixen," he teased.

"You love me."

"Hell yes, I do."

 

Oscar sprung up in bed. "Shit," he exclaimed, throwing the comforter off and jumping out of bed. Layna woke with a start.

"What is it?" she asked, watching him frantically pull on his pants.

"It's 6:30 . I'm supposed to be at the theater in 45 minutes. There's no way I'm going to make it!" 

"What?!" Layna looked over at the clock on the beside table. Sure enough, it was 6:30. 6:30 AM. "Baby," Layna giggled.

"It isn't funny, Layna. It's opening night and I'm going to be fucking late."

"Oscar, calm down," She said, getting out of the bed and going over to him. He was currently wrestling with the t-shirt stuck over his head. She pulled it off and smiled at him.

"I need that," he growled, grabbing it from her.

"No, you don't," she said with a sweet smile. "Sweetheart, it's 6:30 in the morning..."

"Wha....no, no it's not..."

"Mmm hmm," she said, grabbing her phone off the table and showing him the time. "See?"

"Oh, shit," he groaned, running his hand down his face. "Shit....I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not," Layna replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I am. You got home just a few hours ago and I act like a total jerk and wake you up because I had a dream that I was late and I flipped out." He frowned at her. "I yelled at you."

"Baby," she sighed, moving her hands down over his shoulders and over his pecs. She could feel his heart racing. "It's fine. I've had dreams like that before - it's part of the opening night jitters."

"Still, I'm a jerk..."

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. Smiling, she stepped back and took his hand. "Come back to bed with me."

"I don't know if I'll be able to fall back to sleep."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" she said, smirking at him.

"But, you should..." his speech trailed off when Layna started to strip.

"I can take a nap before the play. But I'm wide awake now."

"Sorry," he said, his brow furrowing.

"I'm definitely not," she said, pulling him down to the bed.

After a mid-afternoon nap, Layna made sure that Oscar woke up well before his call time. Since Layna would be attending the play and the party with him, they decided to go into the city together. Layna had bought a new dress for the occasion. It was a jersey knit dress in a deep marigold color that cut just below the knee. It had a flowy skirt and a deep V neckline that showed off her decolletage just enough. She had her hair down in soft waves with pieces pulled back, giving her an ethereal look. Oscar whistled when she came out into the bedroom. 

"Layna, sweetheart..." he walked up to her, putting his hands on her waist and looking into her eyes, then to her breasts, then back to her eyes. "You are going to be a distraction in this dress..."

"Oh," Layna said with a frown. "Should I change?"

"What? No. No, definitely...not..." His hands caressed her sides and he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Oscar," she warned.

"What?" he said with a chuckle. "I'm just teasing. I won't be able to see you with the stage lights on. But...knowing you're sitting there in that dress...let's just say I'll be wishing that you were Katherina."

"Doesn't Petruchio spank Katherina in the play?" Layna asked. Oscar nodded. "Well, maybe I'll let you spank me in this dress...after the after party."

"After the after party is the real party," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Although I am excited for you to meet the rest of the crew. I know Olivia is super excited to meet you."

"Olivia?" Layna asked. This was the first time she'd heard the name.

"Yeah, she's my dresser," he said, stepping away from her and grabbing his jacket. "She's cool - you'll like her." 

Since she had been in her fair share of productions, Layna was very aware of what a dresser's job entailed. The dresser was basically the personal assistant to the actor. They would take care of their wardrobe, do their laundry, and help them change during quick-changes during the production. The relationship between a dresser and an actor was a very close one - bonds were made quickly and they were strong. Layna hadn't really thought about the fact that Oscar was going to have one, nor did she think about the fact that it would most likely be a woman. She felt a twinge of jealously, knowing that this Olivia had definitely seen her boyfriend nearly naked, and she was going to keep seeing him like that for the next 8 weeks. 

"You okay, baby?" Oscar asked, caressing her shoulder.

"What?" Layna shook it off. She didn't get jealous. "Yeah...yeah I'm good. Shall we go?"

"We shall," he said with a beaming smile, wrapping his arm around her. 

When they pulled up to the stage door at 7, there was already a good-sized group of fans waiting for autographs. "I'm sorry, guys - I've got to get in there." The group let out a collective groan. "Don't worry - I'll come back. I promise." Grabbing Layna's hand, he walked through the door that the big, burly security guard held open for him. 

"Well, that was unexpected," Oscar said when they got inside. 

"Do they normally line up before the play even starts?" Layna asked him. She followed him back to his dressing room, closing the door behind them.

"I haven't done theater in years, but no...I don't remember that ever happening." Oscar went to the vanity, taking off his jacket and putting it over the chair.

"Ah, well...I guess that happens when you become a huge movie star."

"Layna," Oscar sighed, looking at her in the mirror. "You know I hate that term."

"I know, I know...but you know that's what you are...at least to some."

"I suppose, but I wish they'd come to the play and then come say hello, ya know? Instead of standing out there with pictures of me from Star Wars and X-Men that they want me to sign so they can sell them and make a profit." 

"Sweetheart," Layna said softly, coming up behind Oscar and hugging him. "I'm sure a good amount of those fans out there want to see your play tonight, but they couldn't because tickets sold out in five minutes." She kissed his neck before looking at their reflection in the mirror. "Sure, some of them are like you said...but you do have some real, true, honest to God fans that just love your work. Like me, for example..."

Oscar turned around in her arms, his lips curling into a soft, sweet smile. "You and I both know that you didn't become a fan until after you met me..."

"So? I'm still a fan. You, Oscar, are an amazing actor. And I cannot wait to see you wow the pants off of everyone in that audience tonight."

"I hope I don't wow everyone's pants off," he said with a shiver. Layna giggled, hugging him. There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," Oscar called. The door opened and in walked a beautiful young woman. She was tall and slender with gorgeous skin and beautiful bright red hair that Layna thought couldn't possibly be her natural color. Even so, it was gorgeous. "Hey, Liv."

"Hey," she said, beaming at him like a girl with a high school crush on her professor. It seemed fitting, for she couldn't have been much older than high schooler. Maybe 23, Layna thought. "This must be the famous Layna that I've heard so much about."

"Oh, shit. Right. Layna, this is Olivia. Olivia, Layna."

"I've heard so much about you," Olivia said to Layna, taking her outstretched hand and shaking it.

"Have you?" Layna asked, quirking her head to the side.

"Oh, yeah. Oscar talks about you all the time. It's almost annoying," she said, giving Oscar a playful punch in the arm.

"Hey!" Oscar said with a smile. "No hitting the actors."

"So touchy," Olivia teased. Layna was right - they did seem very close. She wondered why Oscar hadn't mentioned a word about her until a little over an hour ago. "You ready to get changed?"

"I suppose I'd better," Oscar said, looking at the clock on the wall. Turning to Layna, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Layna was all-too-aware that Olivia was trying not to look.

"Mike is out in the hall waiting to show Layna to her seat," Olivia said, smiling at her. "You're in for a real treat - this guy is amazing."

"I'm sure I am," Layna said to her with a smile that was a little less than genuine. She was still feeling that little green monster on her back, and she absolutely hated it. She had never been a jealous person until Oscar, and since they'd become a couple she hadn't felt any jealousy towards any woman he worked with past or present, but seeing how pretty Olivia was and how close they apparently were after working with each other for only a week, not to mention the fact that Olivia's job was literally taking off Oscar's clothes...that was a little too much for her.

"See you after," Oscar said, giving her another quick kiss.

"Break a leg, sweetheart," she said, caressing his face before turning to leave.

Layna's twinges of jealously completely disappeared for those few hours that Oscar was on stage. She sat beside Kathy as she watched in awe as he moved around the stage, reciting the words of William Shakespeare like it was his native tongue. He was so phenomenal, as was the rest of the cast, that they all got standing ovations during the curtain call.

"That was great," Kathy said. Layna turned to her with a smile that quickly disappeared when she saw how pale she was. 

"Kathy..." She grabbed her arm to steady Kathy as she faltered a bit. "Kathy, are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm feeling a little faint. I think I just got up too fast."

"Sit back down." Layna helped Kathy back into her chair. "You're super pale." She felt Kathy's forehead - it was hot. "And hot."

"Am I?" Kathy asked in a daze. Suddenly, she twinged. "Ouch..."

"Oh, no." Layna put her hand on Kathy's belly. "Are you..."

"No," Kathy said, waving her hand. "I'm fine. I'm good. You go meet Oscar backstage like you're supposed to and I'll call a cab to take me home."

"Like hell you will. You and I are going to the hospital. Now."

"What?" Kathy asked, trying to get up but falling back again. Other theatergoers were starting to take notice.

"Is she alright?" An older gentleman asked.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"You're not. I'm calling for an ambulance."

"That's silly. I'm totally cool. I just need to go to the bathroom. Will you take me, Layna?" Layna could tell that Kathy wanted to get away from the crowd that had formed around her. Nodding, she helped her friend up and moved through the crowd to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Layna asked, helping Kathy into the stall.

"Totally cool," she assured her, closing the door. "Oh...um...Layna?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm...I'm bleeding.....maybe I'm not so cool..."

Layna did her best to hide the utter panic in her voice. "Stay there. I'm calling an ambulance. And your husband. We're going to the hospital." While they were waiting for the ambulance, Layna called Oscar.

"Where are you, sweetheart? Was the play that bad that you dissapeared on me?"

"I'm taking Kathy to the hospital," Layna replied.

"Oh, shit. What happened? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Did you call Pete?"

"I dunno," Layna said, trying to stay calm in front of Kathy who was slumped over the nice chair in the woman's bathroom. "I called Pete. The ambulance is on their way. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to miss the party."

"No, no," Kathy said. "Pete's got this. You go."

"No," Layna said to her, pulling the phone away. "I'm going with you. End of discussion." She put the phone back. "Oscar...you were amazing and wonderful and I love you, but-"

"Of course you have to go," he said. "I would do the same thing. In fact, I should skip the party and come with you guys."

"You will do no such thing. This is your big night - you need to celebrate."

"But, Kathy..." The concern in his voice broke her heart.

"We'll take good care of her, Oscar. I'll keep you updated. I promise. But you have to go to that party - the producers will be upset if you don't. I'll try to swing by if I can."

"Okay," he sighed. "But I expect regular updates. And if it...if it's bad....then I'll come as quickly as I can. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. So much." 

Layna hung up just as the ambulance pulled up. "Well, they got here surprisingly fast for a Saturday night in Manhattan," Kathy quipped. "Maybe we should call an ambulance any time we need to get somewhere in this city." Layna was pleased to see that Kathy at least still had her humor.

Pete arrived just as Kathy was being admitted. "Baby," he gasped, running to her side and grabbing her hand as she was rolled down the hall in a wheelchair.

"I'm okay. Don't worry," Kathy assured him. She was trying to keep a brave face - Layna knew that - but she could see the worry in her eyes. 

"Are you in pain? What happened? Layna didn't say much."

"We need to take her in for an exam," a young doctor in green scrubs said to Pete. "You can wait in the waiting room."

"Shit," Pete exclaimed as soon as the door closed. He ran his hand through his hair and gulped.

"Come with me," Layna said, putting her hand on his back and leading him back down the hall to the waiting room. 

Hospital waiting rooms are a special kind of hell, especially when you're waiting to find out about someone you love. Pete didn't sit down once. Instead, he paced. When a woman said he was making her nervous, he completely ignored her and kept pacing until the green-scrubbed doctor came into the room.

"How is she?" Pete asked, practically running up to the guy.

"She's alright," he said. Pete and Layna both heaved heavy sighs of relief.

"Oh, thank God," Pete said, giving the doctor a bear hug. The doctor coughed as if he were being choked and Pete pulled away, brushing the guys shoulders. "Oh, man. Sorry."

"It's fine," the doctor said with a small smile. "She's lost a little bit of blood and she's a little anemic and dehydrated, but that can happen at this stage. We're going to keep her overnight for observation, but when she returns home she'll need to be on bed rest. You'll need to make an appointment with your OBGYN for a follow-up in a few weeks to see if she can come off bed rest until the baby comes. "

"Will do. I'll call them first thing tomorrow."

"I am afraid that since visiting hours are over, only you can stay," the doctor said, glancing over at Layna before returning his gaze to Pete.

"Can I just say goodnight?" Layna asked with pleading eyes. After a moment's pause, the doctor nodded. "Thank you." 

Layna and Pete made their way down the hallway together and Layna smiled when Pete wrapped his arm around her, hugging her to his side. "Thank you so much for being there for her tonight."

"Of course. I'm just glad she's going to be okay. After you..." 

Pete pushed the door open, running over to his wife and hugging her. "Babe...you're okay."

"I told you guys I was fine," she said with a groan. "Now they're making me stay the night. And bed rest? What am I going to do about work?"

"It'll be fine. We'll work it out," Pete assured her, kissing her hair.

"I'm sure you can do some stuff from home, right?" Layna asked. Kathy shrugged. "It's going to be okay."

"Thank you," Kathy said, taking Layna's hand. Layna winced when she saw the IV in Kathy's arm - she hated needles. 

"I just came to say goodnight," Layna said. "Visiting hours are over so they're kicking me out."

"But that's good - you'll make it for the end of the party, right?"

"I think so. I just texted Oscar and he was still there so I'm going to meet him. He said he's happy you're okay and he loves you both."

"Tell him he was amazing for me," Kathy said with a smile.

"I will. You get some rest and I'll check in on you in the morning." Layna gave Kathy a kiss on the forehead and hugged Pete before leaving.

Layna made it to the restaurant where the producers were throwing the party a little before 1 am. The party had become more of a small gathering at that point, with just a few people sharing two tables in the back. As Layna approached, she saw that Oscar was seated right beside Olivia, who was laughing her ass off over something he'd just said. Oscar was laughing, too, and smiling that eye-crinkling smile that made Layna weak in the knees. It seemed to be having the same effect on Olivia.

Not knowing how to announce her presence, Layna awkwardly cleared her throat. She regretted it immediately, since everyone was now staring at her. "Sweetheart!" Oscar exclaimed. He pushed himself out of the booth that he was sharing with Olivia, grabbing Layna and pulling her into his body. He had obviously been drinking. Layna hoped it was in celebration of good reviews and not as a balm for bad ones. 

"Hi," she said, pulling back and putting her hands on either side of Oscar's head, looking into his eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm so good," he said with a sleepy, drunk smile. "So good, baby. How are you? How's Kathy? How's the baby? Tell me everything. Here, come sit." Oscar scooted back into the booth, his body practically up against Olivia's.

"Should I move, maybe?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere a little more private?" Layna suggested.

"OH....oh, okay," Oscar said with a nod, getting back up. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand again, leading her to the corner where nobody was. Since the restaurant and been rented out, it felt very empty with just the two booths occupied - three, now. "Is she okay?"

"She's alright," Layna said, putting her hand on Oscar's thigh and rubbing gently. "She was bleeding a little. Apparently she's been going a little hard, and she needs rest. She's been ordered on bed rest for a few weeks until she has a follow-up with her OBGYN to see if she can come off of it."

"Oh, man....I bet she hates that!" he said, leaning into her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"How much have you had to drink?" she asked. Oscar grimaced at her. "I'm hoping they're celebratory?"

"Oh, yeah. We're a hit, apparently. I was a little worried, playing such a chauvinistic asshole, but since it's Shakespeare it works." Oscar shrugged happily, leaning into Layna. "You look so pretty."

"Thank you," she said with a small smile, patting his hand. Oscar grabbed her hand and moved it back to his thigh, but a little higher up.

"Oscar..." she warned.

"What?" he said, his eyes twinkling. He leaned in, pressing a wet kiss on her lips. Layna pushed at his chest and he pouted - actually pouted.

"Not here," she said, looking over her shoulder. At that same moment, she saw Olivia's gaze flick over to the person across from her. She had definitely been watching them. Layna had an urge to grab him and make out with him right there in the booth, but she knew it would be in poor taste. 

"Then...home?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Now that...." Layna kissed his cheek quickly, "I can do."

Two weeks later, it was time for Kathy's follow-up. Layna paced around the apartment, eagerly awaiting word from Kathy or Pete as to how it went. "Sweetheart, you're making me nervous," Oscar said, looking up from the script he was reading on the couch.

"Sorry," Layna replied, sitting on the couch beside him. She absent-mindedly started tapping her foot and twiddling her thumbs.

"Ahem," Oscar huffed, giving her some mean side-eye. Layna froze. "Sorry, baby...but I'm trying to read. If you're going to fidget, can you go do it somewhere else?"

"Well, can't you read your script in...oh, I dunno...your office?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I could, but I'm reading it here," he bit back. 

"Well, I'm waiting to see if my best friend is okay! But, sure....no problem...I'll go fidget on the terrace." Without another word, she stomped out of the room.

A few minutes later, Layna came back in. Oscar looked up at her, waiting for her to say something. "Well?"

"She just called. She's on bed rest until delivery..." Layna couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Shit," Oscar breathed, standing up and swiftly coming up to Layna, pulling her into his arms. "Is....is that normal?" he asked after a few minutes of her crying and him rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"I don't know. I guess her uterus is not welcoming the baby like it should or something. They had such a hard time conceiving...I told you that, right?" Oscar nodded, walking her over to the couch and sitting beside her. "It was a shock when they got pregnant, and everything was going so well but now the baby is getting bigger and Kathy's body is fighting back. So she needs to be on her back for the next four months...I can't imagine what she's going through."

"Kathy's strong," Oscar assured her, giving her hair a kiss. "She's one of the strongest women I know. She'd have to be, to be married to a nut like Pete." Layna giggled, wiping her cheek. Oscar hugged her. "We'll just have to go visit her as much as possible. We'll keep her entertained and in four months when that baby comes into their world, we'll be there, too. Because Kathy is going to get through this, and so is the baby."

"Yeah," Layna nodded, looking over at him. "You're right."

"Of course I am," he said with a smile, giving her a soft kiss. "It'll be okay."

Over the next few weeks, Layna and Oscar saw each other a lot more during the day. At night, Layna usually worked and Oscar had the play (which was sold out every night through the end of it's run), so they rarely saw each other then. Layna would go to the play on her night off, and on Mondays they were able to spend the whole day together since Monday was Oscar's night off. They would see Kathy as often as they could, usually for lunch a few times a week. She was in good spirits, but they could tell she was ansy - Kathy was never a homebody.

They were settling in to being a real couple with a semi-normal schedule. It was great, but that also meant they had more opportunity to discover little quirks about the other that they hadn't had a chance to know about. It wasn't all sex all the time anymore, so they weren't in that cloud of lovey dovey horniness that they had been in during those first few months. No, this was a real relationship now...and they were getting to know the real Oscar and the real Layna. 

For example, real Layna loved fish. Oscar knew that, of course, but he didn't expect her to bake it in the oven and stink up the whole apartment. He came home one afternoon from a workout with his trainer to the smell of salmon stinking up not only the kitchen, but the bedroom and living room, too. When he asked Layna why she was cooking that shit in his apartment, she flipped her shit on him.

"Your apartment?! I thought this was our apartment."

"You know what I mean, Layna - don't be petty."

"Petty? Seriously? You know what? I'm going to start paying rent."

"Rent? Layna...I own the apartment," he said with a little chuckle. "I paid off the mortgage with my Llewyn Davis paycheck."

"Oh, well...sorry! I guess I'll just continue to be a guest, then..."

"Layna...." Oscar groaned, coming up to her and reaching for her waist. Layna backed away and Oscar sighed, shaking his head. "This is your apartment, too. Okay? It has been since the day you moved in."

"You mean the day we became a couple?" she asked. 

"Yeah, that day," he said with a smile. "I don't regret asking you to move in with me. I love living with you. And normally, I love what you cook. But it smells like shit in here."

"Well, I like fish...and I make a mean baked salmon. Do you want to try?"

"Honestly, no...the smell is making me pretty nauseous. I think I'll just eat at the theater..."

"Fine," Layna huffed. "I'll only cook it when I know you won't be here from now on."

"I'm sorry, it's just really nasty...I still love you, though." He kissed her hair and she elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, you jerk."

Real Oscar was apparently completely unaware of how to use a towel rack. Every morning Layna would find his soggy towel on the floor. She picked it up the first few times, but one morning she'd had enough and asked him if he was aware it was even there. She also asked him if he knew he had a hamper.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked.

"A serious one. You know, this isn't the theater. I think you may be mistaking me for another pretty redhead who waits on you hand and foot."

"What are you talking about?" Oscar asked, glaring at her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Layna glared back.

"Olivia?" he asked. Layna didn't say a word, turning and walking out of the closet with the clothes-filled floor.

"Layna, what the hell? Do you have a problem with Olivia?"

"What? No..." Layna said, turning to see him walking up behind her. 

"I call bullshit," he said.

"Why would I have a problem with a beautiful girl helping you undress every night? A redhead, by the way, which you apparently seem to enjoy. Even though I'm sure that color is from a bottle." Oscar stared at her, saying absolutely nothing. "I mean, you two seem to have gotten awfully close awfully fast - and Jocelyn just loved telling me about how she was hanging on you the other night when you all went out for food after the show."

"Okay, first of all - Jocelyn? Really? You know she loves stirring the pot. And secondly, I can't believe you let that get to you. Wasn't it you that got so angry at Mark because of his jealousy issues? Didn't you say you never get jealous of women I work with and never would because you know how much I love you?"

"This is different!" Layna exclaimed.

"How? How is it different?"

"Because Olivia is real, Oscar. She's not an actress playing a role. She's a real woman who is obviously hardcore crushing on you-"

"She is not," he scoffed.

"You're kidding, right? I could tell from the moment I met her - she's got a huge crush."

"She doesn't - she has a boyfriend."

"Have you met him?" Layna asked, grabbing more clothes off the floor and throwing them into the hamper.

"I can do that," Oscar groaned, grabbing a shirt from her and throwing it in the hamper. Layna clapped for him and he stared daggers at her.

"Answer the question," she said.

"What question?" Oscar asked.

"Have you met Olivia's boyfriend?"

"Well...no, but she talks about him all the time."

"I'm sure she does," Layna said, throwing her head back and laughing. "Men are so clueless. She's obviously making him up to try and get some kind of reaction from you so she can find out if you like her, too."

"I don't like her!" Oscar exclaimed. "She's a kid, Layna."

"She's a woman, Oscar. A very pretty one, and you know it..."

"I don't think of her that way. I think of you that way - only you. You know that! Where the hell is this jealousy coming from?"

"I'm not jealous."

"HA!" Oscar laughed. "You know what? Sunday night you and I are going to go out with her and her boyfriend Roger."

"Roger? That is such a fake name!" Layna said.

"Layna..." he warned. "Stop it. We're going out and you'll see that she and I are just friends and coworkers, and you'll stop it with the jealousy because if you don't, then we're going to have a serious problem."

"Fine. I'd love to go."

Much to Layna's surprise, and Oscar's satisfaction, Roger was a real person. He was an actor himself, starring in an off-off Broadway production of The Cherry Orchard. Olivia seemed smitten with him - a little too smitten, Layna thought. She was all over him, kissing him and talking him up to Oscar like she was showing off a pet. And she, herself, was dressed to kill in a skin-tight black dress with a plunging neckline that showed off her small but perky breasts. Oscar was unsurprisingly unaware of what she was doing, but Layna knew....and she knew Olivia knew it, too.

"You've got a real catch," Layna said to her when they were in the ladies room.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Roger..."

"Oh, oh...yeah. He's cool," she said with a shrug.

"Uh huh..." Layna replied, reapplying her lipstick.

"Your hair is so pretty. Who does it?"

"I do," Layna said.

"Oh, that's from a box?" Olivia asked.

"No...it's from my mother," she replied. "It's natural."

"Oh, oh wow....well, it's just so shiny and vibrant that I thought it must be fake."

"Nope," Layna said, biting her tongue. If she said what she'd wanted to, she was sure Olivia would find some way of telling Oscar and he would accuse her of being jealous again. "Shall we go back?"

"Of course. Roger gets antsy if I'm gone for too long."

"I'm sure he does..."

That night when they got home, Oscar was all smiles. "See? I told you he was real."

"You sure did," Layna agreed, smiling widely at him. He was no fool, and could tell she was still quite unpleased with his relationship with Olivia.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. 

"What?" Layna asked, turning her back to Oscar. "Unzip me?" She felt Oscar move closer behind her, taking the zipper between his fingers and pulling it down. "Thanks, baby," she said. Her dress fell to the floor, revealing her light pink silk panties and bra with the cream-colored trim.

"Uhh...." Oscar stared at her as she undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Layna ignored his gaze, walking past him to grab a tank top to wear to bed. He stopped her with his hand, wrapping it around her waist.

"Oscar," she gasped, looking over her shoulder at him. He pulled her into his still-clothed chest. "What are you doing?"

"I think that's obvious," he said before attacking her with his lips. Layna was slightly shocked, since she thought they were in the beginning of another argument. She couldn't fathom how clueless he was when it came to Olivia's intentions. Pushing back, she looked into his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I...." Layna was taken aback by the fire in his eyes. He hadn't looked at her with those eyes in a while, and it made her ache for him instantly. 

"You???" Oscar asked her, staring at her lips for a few moments before returning to her eyes. His hands moved up and down her naked torso, teasing at her ribs with the feather-light touch from his fingers. "You looked beautiful tonight." He leaned in, kissing her neck. Layna shivered and she heard a soft chuckle from him. "I love that purple dress on you."

"Thank you," she whispered, her breath hitching in her chest when he kissed over her collarbone.

"And you were kind to Olivia, too...she was so nervous about tonight."

"Was she?" she asked, trying to focus on Oscar's soft lips and warm breath on her skin, and not the fact that he was talking about her...

"Yeah. She was sure you hated her. But you don't...do you?" Lie and get sex for the first time in a week? Tell the truth and start a fight? Layna couldn't decide. Oscar's hand moved over her satin-covered behind, giving it a squeeze. His lips moved slowly up her neck. "Do you?" he asked again, pulling his lips away. She wanted his lips on her again - she needed them.

"No, of course not," she said, grabbing him and kissing him so deeply, earning a moan from him.

"Fuck, you know how to kiss," he growled when she pulled back for air, instantly pulling her back in to him.

"I know how to fuck, too," she teased, starting to undo his pants.

"Oh, I know..." he said, nibbling at her lip. Layna whimpered, moving her hand into his slacks and rubbing his hardening cock.

"Fucckkk," Oscar growled, grabbing her ass hard enough to make her gasp. "Too hard?" he asked.

"No. I want it harder," she gasped. Moving both hands inside of her panties, he cupped her cheeks in his palms and squeezed hard. "Oh," Layna moaned, throwing her head back. Oscar's lips latched on to her exposed neck, sucking at her heated skin. "Fuck, Oscar..."

"Yes, that's the idea," he teased, throwing her line back at her.

"Get on the bed," she said hoarsely. Oscar smirked at her. "Strip first, though..."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, unbuttoning his shirt with lightning speed. His pants were next, followed by his socks and his boxers. Layna watched it with rapt attention, licking her lips when he finally pulled his boxers down, his hard, thick cock springing free from the cotton. He sat down at the foot of the bed. "Come here."

"Don't you want me to take off my panties?" Layna asked, hooking her finger into the band and playfully tugging. Oscar shook his head, motioning for her to come to him. He opened his legs to her, putting his hands on her outer thighs. Slowly, achingly slowly, his hands moved up her shivering skin as his lips pressed soft yet steamy kisses to her breasts. Layna lost herself in his seductive touch and the playful scratch of his beard on her nipples. "Oscar," she whimpered.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up into her eyes.

"Please..."

"Please?" he asked, hooking his fingers into the tops of her soaking wet panties. "You want these off?" Layna nibbled on her lower lip, nodding at him. "Hmm...I guess I could indulge you..." Slowly, he pulled them down, staring into her eyes the entire time. When they fell to her ankles, she stepped out of them and Oscar's gaze moved down her body. "We never do this anymore..."

"Do what?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders. Oscar moved his hand up the inside of her thigh and in between her legs. Layna gasped.

"This," he said roughly, his voice almost as seductive as his fingers that were currently stroking her clit.

"Oh," Layna whimpered, squeezing his shoulder. 

"Come here." He pulled her down to sit on his lap, never taking his fingers off of her. "I miss this..."

"We...we still have...this - oh, God," she gasped as he moved his finger inside of her.

"We have sex...but we don't have this," he said, kissing her neck. "We haven't had this since before I started rehearsing...and that's far too long."

"Yo-you're right. We haven't...had...." Layna moved her hand in between her legs, covering her fingers in her arousal.

"Layna," Oscar growled, grabbing her neck with his free hand and kissing her roughly. Layna kissed him back, taking her soaking fingers and wrapping them around Oscar's throbbing cock. "Oh, fuck," he groaned when she started stroking him.

They teased each other a few minutes more before Oscar pulled her hand away. "I need you." Grabbing her, he threw her on the bed and pounced.

"Oscar!" Layna giggled. Oscar smiled, chuckling and kissing her. She put her hands on his waist, pulling him down. "Come here." She spread her legs for him and he didn't waste a moment, pushing deep inside of her with one thrust. "Oh, fuck!" Layna screamed, throwing her head back.

"Put your legs up here," Oscar said, patting his shoulder. Layna did as he asked. "Fucking perfect," he breathed, fucking her like his life depended on it. His thrusts were hard and deep and it felt so fucking good that Layna felt she was about to burst. He hadn't done her like this in far too long. "Are you gonna come for me?" he asked, kissing her calf.

"Yesss," she whimpered, her tits bouncing up and down with each thrust. 

"Do it," he demanded, barreling deep inside of her. Layna screamed his name, throwing her head back. "Oh, fuck...I can feel you...oh...ohhhh, God," he groaned, coming inside of her. "Oh. Oh," his thrusts slowed to a stop. He pulled out, collapsing beside Layna on the bed.

"Wow," Layna murmured, turning her body into his. Their bodies were slick with sweat, but they didn't care. Wrapping themselves around each other, they kissed for what felt like a blissful eternity. "That was....really amazing."

"What was? The making out or the sex?" he asked, nuzzling her.

"Both," she said, beaming at him. "I love you, Oscar."

"I love you, Layna. So much. Thank you for putting up with me."

"Thank you for putting up with me, too. I know I've been...difficult lately." Oscar didn't disagree, which irked Layna slightly at first, but she knew he was right. "It's just...I'm...I dunno. I'm frustrated, I guess."

"With what?" he asked, brushing her hair back.

"Work. I feel an obligation to Pete, especially now since he has to take care of Kathy. And I like the bar - I do...but when I'm there I wish I was dancing. But when I'm dancing...I enjoy it but I know it's not going anywhere. It's a hobby and it used to be my job - my life - so that change is hard to swallow."

"It could be your job again, Layna..."

"How? I can't join a company - they'd never take me. Plus, I haven't had the courage to take a ballet class yet. I've tried...I've almost gone three times, but each time I try I feel nauseous..."

"You'll get there," he assured her, caressing her cheek. "At least you're doing some kind of dance...it's a start."

"A start to what? I can't do anything with it. The only thing I could do is teach, and I don't know the first thing about teaching dance."

"Sure you do - you've seen it your whole life. You should look for teaching jobs. I think you'd be amazing at it."

"Would I be? I'm afraid of resenting the students. They'll be so full of potential, while I'm standing there watching. You know what they say? Those who can't do..."

"But you can - and you did. You have first-hand experience and knowledge. You would be an amazing teacher not only in dancing, but in how to deal with becoming a professional. Maybe teaching really young ones would make it easier - like elementary level."

"Maybe..."

"Talk to some of your new dancing friends. Or Kathy, when you go have lunch with her tomorrow. Maybe they can help you out."

"Okay..." Layna said softly. Oscar pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her.

"I'm glad you finally told me what's been bothering you - I knew it was something." Yes, that was one of the somethings...but there was also another something - something that would cause another fight.

"I'm sleepy," she said, putting her head on his chest.

"Go to sleep, beautiful..."

Layna inquired about possible teaching opportunities to Kathy and Eric and some of her new friends - none of them knew of anything but said they'd keep an eye out for her. In the mean time, Layna continued to dance. Eric was still pestering her about ballet, but Layna said she still wasn't ready. When she wasn't working, dancing, or spending the precious afternoon hours with Oscar, she was hanging out with Kathy. They'd watch movies together, paint each other's nails, gossip. Kathy knew all about Olivia and she, as always, was Team Layna. Layna told her that after their date night she was beyond confident that Oscar only wanted her, but Kathy warned her that Olivia might not care about that.

"I trust him," Layna said to her.

"But you don't trust her....and you know how women can be when they set their sights on a certain man."

"Even if she did, he'd never cheat on me," Layna said, completely sure that what she said was true.

A little over two weeks after their date night with Olivia, Layna had the night off so she decided to go and see her boyfriend's play. She got there just as they were about to shut the doors, so she didn't have time to go see Oscar beforehand. After it was over, she headed backstage to meet him since they were planning on going out for drinks with a few of the cast members. 

Layna was about to knock on the door to his dressing room when she noticed it was slightly open. "Give me your shirt," Olivia said to Oscar.

"Gladly," he replied.

"You were so amazing tonight," she cooed.

"Thanks," he replied, completely clueless. "Layna should be back here any minute."

"So?" she said.

"So...maybe you should..." his voice trailed off.

"Oh, come on. Really? Does she think we're..."

"NO! No....she doesn't. But she is a little jealous of you."

"Her? Jealous of me? Why? If anybody should be jealous, it's me..."

"Huh?" Oscar said.

"I mean, she gets to...kiss you. And...have sex with you..." 

"Olivia, we talked about this..."

"I know," she sighed. "But when we kissed last week..." 

Layna was frozen in shock. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe.

"WE didn't kiss...you kissed me. And what did I say?"

"You love Layna," Olivia said with a pout - or at least that's what it sounded like. "But you liked the kiss...I know you did. You kissed me back."

"I was drunk," Oscar replied. 

"So, let's try it sober." 

Layna bit back a sob. 

"Layna, what are you doing?" Jocelyn asked loudly. Layna's eyes widened with fear and the tears that were welling up started to fall. "Are you crying?"

"I..." Layna choked out before pushing past Jocelyn and running down the hall as fast as she could.

"LAYNA!" Oscar called after her. "LAYNA, WAIT!"

She wouldn't wait - she couldn't. All she could do was run.

 

To be continued...


End file.
